Prête à tout
by Mushexor
Summary: Bella a tout pour être heureuse dans la vie. Tout, sauf ce garçon intouchable. U/A All Human - E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Prête à tout

**Genre:** Humour/ Romance

**Paring:** E/B

**Rating: **T... Qu'on citronnera sans doute par la suite

**Auteures: **Mushexor: Mushroom-paradiz et Effexor ^^

**Résumé: **Bella a tout pour être heureuse dans la vie... Tout, sauf une chose; un garçon intouchable.

* * *

**Note: **Un, deux, un, deux...

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

C'est assez stressée que je vous écris ce soir, en nos deux noms... Voilà, j'ai - Mush - eu une idée farfelue à la suite d'un rêve, j'en ai fait part à Effexor qui a été intéressé pour que nous fassions cette fic à 4 mains, donc me voici ce soir pour vous livrer le prologue. Je suis assez stressée à cause de mon idée de départ, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous rebuter lol

Nous sommes dans l'écriture du chapitre 3, donc ça va aller assez vite.

C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai mis entre parenthèses ma traduction - que je vais vous livrer sans doute cette semaine, j'ai pratiquement fini la traduction du chapitre 12 -. Donc, alea jacta est! Notre sort est entre vos mains, merci de nous lire, à la prochaine! Bizouxxx!

PS: Prochaine note d'Effexor ^^

PS 2: Effexor: Bella et moi, ben Edward ^^

* * *

**Prête à tout**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

_Forks, deux semaines avant Thanksgiving_

Je me couche exténuée.

Une journée de plus. Qui nous rapproche de la remise des diplômes, des vacances, de l'entrée en fac…

Une journée de plus quoi. Ratée.

Bon, n'allez pas croire que je considère que ma vie est ratée. Ce serait faux. D'aucun dirait d'ailleurs que j'ai de la chance. Enfin non, plutôt que je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je suis plutôt moyenne, comme fille. Brune, yeux marron, taille moyenne, silhouette fine mais pas très sportive… Ok, pas du tout sportive. Le sport, ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc. Élève plutôt bonne, je suis populaire dans mon lycée. Mais pas vraiment pour moi-même. Plutôt grâce à mes fréquentations. Enfin, je dis grâce, mais… des fois, j'aimerais bien faire plutôt partie des élèves lambda. Enfin, on ne choisit pas toujours ses amis, croyez-moi.

Mes amis?

Un petit lutin nommé Alice, et son frère aîné Emmett.

Étonnant que nous ayons sympathisé ; nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas.

Là où je suis de taille moyenne, sa taille à elle fait penser à celle d'un lutin. Mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle a à m'envier ; à côté de ça, elle est d'une beauté saisissante. Des cheveux de jais, qu'elle a coupé l'an dernier pour les coiffer en piques, extériorisant ainsi sa vivacité naturelle. Des yeux verts, profonds, capables de vous faire plier, notamment quand elle emploie son célèbre regard de cocker abandonné. Une peau de porcelaine -ok, pour ça, j'ai la même. Mais à moi ça me va moins bien. Une silhouette ferme et harmonieuse, de gymnaste. Enfin, ça, ce n'est que d'un point de vue physique. Nos caractères d'un point de vue extérieur auraient paru ne jamais pouvoir s'accorder ; elle, si vive, si dynamique, si accro au shopping, si sociable, si… tout ! Et moi… Je suis son contraire, c'est aussi simple.

Ah ! Ça m'énerve de penser à toutes ces différences entre nous ! La vie est injuste.

Quant à son frère Emmett ? Il a les mêmes cheveux de jais qu'Alice, les mêmes yeux verts. Tout le monde croit d'ailleurs que ce sont des jumeaux. Quoique leurs ressemblances s'arrêtent ici.

Alors, Emmett…

La première description qui vient à l'esprit quand on le rencontre, c'est que c'est un géant. Mais dans le genre, armoire à glace. Il frôle le mètre 90 -en fait, il l'a dépassé. Ses épaules larges dissuadent quiconque de lui chercher des noises. Ne parlons pas de ses bras, plus durs que la pierre quand il serre les poings. Enfin bref...

Ils sont en fait les seules raisons de ma popularité au lycée ; mon meilleur ami, Jasper, est aussi timide que moi.

Jazz a notre âge, à moi et Alice. Alice, avec qui il sort d'ailleurs depuis plusieurs mois, résultat d'une bataille acharnée. Des boucles blondes, des yeux bleus, une carrure qui lui fait l'effet d'être une crevette à côté d'Emmett mais qui, malgré tout, a de quoi impressionner.

Emmett, c'est aussi un peu la star masculine du lycée de Forks. Le sportif de haut niveau. Le gars cool, toujours prêt à faire une bonne blague.

Ah, et j'oubliais, le gars toujours prêt à faire passer l'envie à quiconque de poser les yeux sur moi ou Alice. Pour Alice, il s'est calmé ; elle a Jazz, et dans la mesure où il le connaissait, il n'a pas -ok, pas trop- fait d'histoires.

Par contre, il se rattrape en me protégeant deux fois plus.

Comme si avoir un père protecteur ne me suffisait pas !

Il a juré qu'il crèverait les yeux de tous les gars qui oseraient poser le regard sur mon postérieur. Ce n'est pas mon frère, mais pas sûr que ça pourrait être pire !

Je ne vous dis pas la honte.

Et, fort heureusement, il n'est pas du genre à tenir ses promesses. Non pas que je croie que beaucoup de garçons soient intéressés par mes fesses ; mais je sais déjà que si Emmett avait suivi jusqu'au bout sa pensée, Mike Newton aurait pu investir dans une canne blanche et un labrador.

Notre petit groupe populaire s'opposait à celui des poufs du lycée, comme on les appelait communément. À savoir, Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley.

Toujours prêtes à disparaître dans la forêt jouxtant le lycée en galante compagnie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elles étaient aussi populaires que nous ; du moins, elles l'auraient bien voulu. Leur popularité était une notion relative. Elle dépendait du point de vue ; de celui des mecs bouleversés par leurs hormones, c'était des filles populaires…

Mais comment en suis-je venue là ?

Ah, oui. Je vous disais une journée de plus ratée.

Pourquoi ratée ?

Parce que de toute ma vie, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'aie ardemment désiré. Au point de changer, d'être prête même à me faire repérer.

En fait, pas une chose. _Une personne_.

Une paire d'yeux verts ; une chevelure bronze. Un corps d'Apollon. Un air à la fois doux, rêveur, mystérieux, distant… Un garçon intouchable...

Le nouvel arrivant du lycée de Forks, Edward Cullen. Un nom qui peut faire rire ou rêver. Dans mon cas, il éveillait toutes sortes de sensations… pas forcément catholiques.

Ce garçon ne quittait plus mes pensées, habitait mes rêves.

Comprenez bien que je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très… vindicatif. Je n'ai jamais cherché à obtenir plus que ce que j'avais, ou que ce qu'on m'offrait. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je ne suis pas réellement habituée à l'échec ; je n'ai jamais visé trop haut.

Mais lui, c'est différent.

J'étais prête à tout pour l'avoir. Avoir au moins son attention !

Mais, aujourd'hui comme tous les jours depuis deux mois, mes tentatives avaient échouées.

Je n'aime pas raconter ma vie ; mais si vous le permettez, laissez-moi reprendre du début...

**oOo**

_Forks, début Septembre._

_Je m'éveillai doucement, agacée par un bruit continu._

_Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire ce bip !_

_Ce bip ?_

_Putain, c'est mon réveil !_

_Tout à fait réveillée désormais, je sautais de mon lit._

_Et me pris les pieds dans quelque chose, atterrissant durement sur les coudes._

_- Et merde ! Criai-je._

_- Tout va bien Bella ? Fit la voix plus blasée qu'inquiète de Charlie, un étage plus bas._

_- Oui, papa…_

_Je jetai un regard assassin à l'objet qui m'avait fait trébucher._

_Mon chausson droit._

_J'avais trébuché sur mon chausson droit ! Était-il possible d'être aussi maladroite que moi ? Je veux dire, humainement possible ?_

_Je m'habillai en vitesse et descendis d'un pas lourd._

_- Bonjour, Bella._

_- Salut, papa._

_Charlie, mon père. _

_Ç'avait été dur au début de l'appeler papa ; c'était le shérif de la petite ville de Forks. _

_Forks, l'ensoleillée... C'était ironique. _

_Ma mère n'avait pas supporté le climat, et d'ailleurs plus généralement mon père ; elle avait tout quitté, m'emportant avec elle, alors que j'avais six ans. Jusqu'à mes 14 ans, je ne rendais visite qu'une fois par an à mon père. Puis ma mère avait rencontré Phil, joueur de base-ball amateur, et l'avait épousé. Mais celui-ci était amené à devoir bien trop souvent se déplacer pour m'offrir une scolarité normale ; j'avais donc quitté le collège de Seattle pour le lycée de Forks, revenant vivre avec mon père._

_Je pensais que je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps ; mais en fait, cette vie en était venue à me plaire. _

_J'avais retrouvé Jazz, mon ancien meilleur ami -qui l'était d'ailleurs vite redevenu. J'avais aussi rencontré Alice, qui avait décrété que peu importait le temps que ça lui prendrait, un jour, nous serions les meilleures amies du monde. Ça ne lui avait pas pris plus de quelques mois, à mon grand agacement… Mais quoi que j'en dise, je l'adorais, et la considérais comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Elle me faisait d'ailleurs penser à ma mère ; exubérante, toujours vive et enjouée, câline… Elle rendait son absence moins difficile. Ah, et j'avais ainsi fait également la connaissance de son frère, Emmett. _

_Emmett, dont l'un des jeux favoris était de me pourrir la vie. Normalement, on aurait dû être débarrassés de lui cette année, dans la mesure où il avait un an de plus que nous ; mais ce débile avait tout fait pour redoubler. Du moins, il ne s'était pas foulé pour passer au niveau supérieur. Comme il disait, 18 ans, c'est pas un âge pour se prendre la tête. Faut profiter._

_Ses parents étaient désespérés._

_Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner. Mon père venait de sortir, me lançant un « à ce soir » qui n'eut pas de réponse. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais même pas tout de suite que j'étais seule. Je savais qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur ; on était comme ça, tout les deux. Silencieux, avares de paroles et de tendresse. Il était loin d'être aussi exubérant que ma mère, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entendait si bien. C'était reposant._

_Je me levai, et attrapai mes clefs, mon portable et mon sac de cours. Il était plus que temps pour moi d'y aller ; il n'était pas question de commencer à être en retard dès le début de l'année scolaire._

_J'arrivai devant le lycée en peu de temps, et me garai sans problème. Mais, à ma grande surprise, je remarquai que beaucoup d'élèves se tenaient devant l'entrée du lycée, semblant attendre quelque chose._

_Il se passait quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_Je rejoignis Alice et Jazz, qui m'attendaient près de la moto de ce dernier._

_- Salut Bella ! Cria Alice en me sautant au cou._

_Je grimaçai, et me dégageai de son étreinte en riant pour aller saluer Jazz._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Fis-je, curieuse, désignant les autres élèves._

_- Oh, Bella, tu n'as pas oublié, fit Alice, désespérée._

_- Bah quoi ? Fis-je à l'attention de Jasper, qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. _

_- Le nouveau ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrive ! Cria Alice, presque hystérique. Comment crois-tu qu'il est ? Reprit-elle, oubliant sa déception face à ma mémoire sélective. Tu crois qu'il est sympa ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que certaines choses vont changer…_

_Allez, encore une de ses intuitions. _

_Je soupirai, agacée._

_- Rentrons ! On aura tout le temps de le voir, et il fait froid, aujourd'hui !_

_Alice en profita pour jeter un regard dédaigneux à mes vêtements._

_- T'avais qu'à mettre le joli pull noir que je t'ai acheté pour ton anniversaire. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne JAMAIS associer ce jean foncé avec ce pull marron ! D'ailleurs, jète-le ce pull ! Il…_

_Je me bouchai les oreilles, tentant d'échapper à son discours sur le fait de porter un pull qui datait de quelques années et était de surcroît passé trop souvent au lavage._

_C'est alors que le nouveau apparut ; nul doute sur le fait que c'état lui qui arrivait dans cette magnifique voiture grise._

_Aucun élève du lycée de Forks n'avait les moyens de conduire une Volvo si récente._

_Il se gara pas très loin de ma camionnette ; celle-ci faisait bien piètre figure à côté du petit bolide qui venait de s'arrêter. À l'instar de toutes les voitures du parking bien entendu._

_Blasée par l'attitude des élèves qui cherchaient à distinguer le visage de l'élève par tous les moyens et commençaient même à s'approcher, je me détournai, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais mon regard se posa sur le groupe de Lauren. Je haussai les sourcils ; toutes les filles fixaient un point en direction de la Volvo, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés. Je ricanai, moqueuse, et me retournai vers le nouveau, pressée de voir ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état._

_Je n'aurai pas dû me moquer._

_Parce qu'alors, je dûs à tous les coups afficher le même air que les poufs du lycée._

_Le nouveau était tout simplement… Waouh._

_Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient qu'ennui et distance ; le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux cuivrés, agitant ses mèches, le décoiffant sans pour autant rien retirer à son charme. Sa peau était très pâle ; à croire qu'il venait directement de la banquise. Mais cela lui allait à merveille ; je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer plus bronzé. Il ressemblait à un mannequin de papier glacé. Il semblait avoir un corps d'Apollon, fin et élancé mais musclé. Il devait, à vue de nez, faire à peu près la taille de Jasper._

_Je ne remarquai même pas que je l'avais suivi des yeux. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bougé ; pourtant, il se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de la secrétaire. Il ne regardait personne, avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées._

_Deux mains se plaquant violemment sur mes épaules me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je sursautai, poussant un cri, et me retrouvai face à Emmett, qui me serra dans ses bras._

_- Belli-bello ! Comment va depuis vendredi ?_

_- EMMETT ! Tu m'étouffes ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous un court instant ; tous, sauf celui du nouveau. À mon grand regret._

_À mon grand regret ?_

_Wow, c'était quoi le problème avec moi aujourd'hui ? D'ordinaire, je détestais être le sujet de l'attention !_

_Mais je devais bien me l'avouer, j'aurai bien aimé être le sujet de l'attention du nouveau… Celle qui serait à l'origine de son air rêveur, qui occuperait ses pensées, qui…_

_La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonna, m'arrachant à mes pensées._

_Je soupirai._

_Une nouvelle journée commençait ; il ne restait plus qu'à espérer partager un maximum de cours avec ce garçon aux cheveux cuivrés qui commençait déjà à hanter mon esprit…_

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Je regarde les nuages qui s'amoncèlent de plus en plus à l'horizon. Comme tous les soirs en cette saison, la pluie - que j'attends avec impatience et envie – ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Encore quelques minutes...

Je ferme les yeux lorsque les premières notes de _la Lettre à Elise_ de Mozart résonnent derrière moi. Il n'y a que la grande musique pour me faire tout oublier jusqu'à ma solitude, ma mélancolie et l'endroit-même où je me trouve.

Le crépitement de l'eau tombant contre les carreaux de ma chambre me fait rouvrir les yeux et je respire enfin.

La pluie est là.

La pluie qu'_elle_ affectionne tant car elle ne tombe que très rarement en Floride, est là. Malgré moi, je souris.

_Tu me manques_ .

En déménageant loin de Miami et de son agitation, mon père voulait qu'on reprenne notre vie de famille à zéro. Et quoi de mieux qu'une ville de 5000 habitants dans l'état de Washington pour se faire?

J'eus beau lui montrer tous les aspects avantageux de la grande ville , mon discours fut vain et il me priva de la seule chose qui comptait dans ma vie; elle.

_Rose, tu me manques_.

Sa peau, ses mains, son sourire, sa bouche, sa voix, même si on s'est parlés il y a à peine 20 minutes pendant presque quatre heures aujourd'hui - tout en elle me manque. Même sa gourmandise et le capharnaüm qu'elle mettait dans ma chambre, me manquent.

_Le Clair de Lune_ de Debussy commence à résonner derrière moi et un frisson de plaisir me parcourt.

C'est en jouant ce morceau que je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

Je me rappelle de sa mine renfrognée lorsque je me suis assis sur mon banc sous les applaudissements et du trouble que j'avais ressenti en l'entrapercevant, de ses doigts fins qui jouaient impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de son siège alors que ses parents me regardaient des étoiles pleins les yeux, de son soupir de soulagement distinct dans le silence religieux de la salle lorsqu'on a annoncé le dernier morceau, des tremblements de mes mains qu'elle causait malgré moi même si elle ne me regardait pas, de ses magnifiques prunelles bleues qui m'avaient observé avec étonnement lorsque je m'étais incliné sous les vivas du conservatoire.

De son sourire presque tendre. De mon coeur qui s'était emballé... C'était il y a 2 ans.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, encore plus maintenant que je ne la vois plus, que je ne peux plus la serrer dans mes bras, que sa peau ne consume plus la mienne... Qu'elle est si loin... Si loin de moi.

Un léger coup se fait entendre à la porte et je me détourne de la fenêtre à regret.

« Oui. » Dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me compose un sourire tranquille alors que ma mère entre dans ma chambre, un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies tout chauds dans les mains.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Me demande-t-elle en regardant mon téléphone portable et mes partitions qui traînent sur mon lit, après avoir posé l'assiette sur le bureau.

_ Non, ça va, Rose a appelé il y a 20 minutes. »

A la mention de son nom, ma mère sourit.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Bien. Elle vous embrasse, toi et Papa.

_ Nous aussi. Elle vient toujours pour Thanksgiving ? »

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, me réchauffant entièrement.

_Plus que deux semaines... Deux semaines et je te tiendrai enfin dans mes bras_.

« Oui. »

Elle me sourit d'un air attendri et détourne les yeux pour les poser sur mon sac de cours qui traîne à côté de ma commode. Elle se tord les mains, signe de malaise chez elle. Le sujet fâcheux depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, va être abordé, je le sens...

« Et comment ça s'est passé au lycée, aujourd'hui ? »

Bingo.

Je me détourne à mon tour et me dirige vers ma discothèque où je fais semblant de m'intéresser à l'intégrale de Wagner que mon père m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire. Le lait et les biscuits n'étaient pas si innocents que ça, finalement...

« Bien. »

J'entends sa respiration tremblante et ma machoire se crispe.

« ... Mr Berty, ton professeur de Littérature, et aussi le responsable de ta classe, a appelé ce matin. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Pas pour tes résultats mais pour ta vie sociale, et j'avoue qu'avec ton père, nous nous inquiétons également. On ne te voit pas sortir à part pour aller composer dans le jardin ou téléphoner à Rosalie, tu n'évoques aucun de tes camarades en particulier... Pense un peu à Rose, Edward. Elle serait tellement triste de te savoir dans cet état, et...

_ Justement, j'y pense tout le temps ! »

Mon ton a été plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu. Me tournant vers elle avec un air coupable, je vois que je l'ai blessé.

« Pardon, Maman, mais... Elle me manque. Elle me manque tellement que j'en deviens dingue !

_ Je sais, mon chéri. Je l'avais dit à ton père que ça ne serait pas facile. Je... Je me suis permis d'inviter les Whitlock à dîner ce soir. Tu sais, ceux qui habitent la grande maison victorienne sur notre droite. Ils sont très charmants. Et ils ont un fils de ton âge, Jasper... Il paraît qu'il est dans la même classe que toi d'après ce que m'a dit sa mère... Tu pourrais... faire plus ample connaissance... Qu'en penses-tu ? »

J'hausse les épaules, indécis.

Je vois qui c'est. Un garçon blond, les yeux bleus, criblé de cicatrices, passionné de photo et de la Guerre de Sessession. Il sort avec une fille complètement déjantée. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il semble être.

« Fais un effort, s'il te plaît. » Me dit-elle en se levant.

J'acquiesce de mauvaise grâce.

Avec un sourire, elle se dirige vers la porte.

« Oh ! Et si tu pouvais mettre ta chemise noire... Celle que Rose t'a offert pour ton anniversaire. Elle fait si bien ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. »

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, c'était celle que j'avais l'intention de mettre.

A nouveau seul, je prends la télécommande de ma chaîne hi-fi et augmente le volume, contemplant une fois de plus la pluie.

La soirée risque d'être très longue...

**oOo**

« Edward ! Descends, ils viennent de sonner ! »

Résigné, je finis de boutonner ma chemise et passe une main dans mes cheveux que je secoue doucement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dirige vers la porte et sors dans le couloir.

Je prends mon temps lorsque je descends l'escalier et quand j'arrive en bas, je vois ma mère discuter avec une grande femme blonde aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, vêtue d'une robe longue noire sobre, sur la « merveilleuse » décoration de notre salon et mon père, avec un homme assez imposant pour son âge, qui parle avec animation du dernier match de base-ball, Jasper en retrait, plongé dans le texto qu'il est en train d'écrire.

Je me racle la gorge pour manifester ma présence.

« Oh ! Voici notre fils, Edward ! Dit ma mère d'un air très enjoué, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me présente à quelqu'un. C'est un pianiste hors pair, il vous jouera un morceau tout à l'heure. Edward, voici Dorian et Evannah Whitlock ainsi que leur fils Jasper, que tu connais certainement. »

A ce moment-là, Jasper lève la tête et m'adresse un sourire timide alors qu'il remet son portable dans la poche de son jean. Je souris à mon tour, par réflexe, et détourne la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Edward, si vous montiez dans ta chambre avec Jasper ? Nous ne mangeons pas avant une petite demie heure, tu pourrais lui montrer ta collection de disques. »

Décidément, elle a tout prévu pour faire monter ma côte de popularité...

Je regarde une nouvelle fois Jasper qui semble jauger ma réaction.

« Ok. »

Sans un mot de plus, je tourne les talons et recommence à monter les escaliers.

Je l'entends monter derrière moi, et je cherche désespérément une banalité à lui dire, histoire de faire plaisir à ma mère. Et à mon grand soulagement, c'est lui qui brise le silence gênant qui commence à s'installer.

« Vous avez une très belle maison. »

Bon, ok... C'est pas le top pour commencer une conversation, mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, lui non plus et il semble vouloir faire un effort, alors faisons de même.

« Ouais... Ma mère a toujours eu un don pour la décoration. Elle se donne toujours un mal de chien pour que tout soit parfait. »

Le silence se réinstalle quand nous entrons dans ma chambre et j'entends un vibreur de portable.

Machinalement, je vais voir le mien, espérant que ce soit Rose, mais Jasper sort le sien de sa poche. Il lit l'sms et répond rapidement avant de regarder ma chambre d'un air intéressé.

« Waw... Impressionnant. Dit-il en s'approchant de ma discothèque.

_ Des dimanches et des dimanches passés aux puces et aux enchères...

_ Moi, mon truc c'est la photo. J'en prends presque quatre cents par semaine, hors week-end, j'ai toujours mon appareil sur moi. »

Il tapote l'autre poche de son jean qui semble être déformée par un appareil numérique.

Je détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux, et m'assois lourdement sur mon lit. Je sais que je devrais lui dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais une grande inspiration pour ces choses-là.

« Tu veux les voir ? »

Je sursaute lorsque je le vois debout devant moi, souriant timidement.

« Euh... Oui... Oui, si tu veux. »

Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à parler.

Avec un sourire éclatant, il s'assoit à côté de moi et sort son numérique. Lorsqu'il l'allume, je vois qu'il a plus de 300 photos stockées.

« C'est ce que j'ai pris cette semaine.

_ 317 photos en une semaine ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire, impressionné.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien... Les week-ends j'en prends jusqu'à 500. Ca va vite. »

Il commence alors à me parler des « trois personnes qui partagent sa vie », comme il se plait à le dire, et je me rends bientôt compte que ce sont deux filles et un garçon. Alice – évidemment... les trois quarts des photos étaient d'elle ou d'eux – une certaine Bella, qui avait souvent un air grognon quand elle avait conscience qu'on la prenait en photo ou qui essayait de se cacher inutilement derrière son bras, et un colosse du nom d'Emmett.

En voyant les photos de son couple, le poids dans ma poitrine s'y fait plus oppressant et je perds vite le file de son monologue – il était en train de se moquer de Bella qui avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche et regardait dans le camp adversaire sur le terrain de volley -.

Mon regard se pose sur la photo en noir et blanc qui trône sur le mur en face de nous. Une photo de Rose et moi, pour notre premier anniversaire ensemble.

Elle portait une robe bustier noir, assez simple, un gilet blanc posé sur les épaules. Moi, je me tenais derrière elle, mes bras autour de sa taille et je souriais... Comme jamais je n'avais souri avant. C'était dans un jardin public au coeur de Miami, où les amoureux avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, et où passaient régulièrement des photographes amateurs ou professionnels.

C'était notre plus belle photo. Notre plus beau souvenir.

« Elle est jolie... Me dit alors Jasper en me sortant de ma torpeur.

_ Oh... Hmmm... C'est un professionnel qui nous a pris.

_ Je voulais parler de la fille que tu tiens si fermement contre toi, comme si tu avais peur qu'elle s'envole. Même si la photo ne manque pas de potentiel, surtout vis-à-vis de l'angle dans la quelle elle a été prise, et les lumières qui jouent magnifiquement sur vous, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en noir et blanc.

_ ... C'est ma copine. »

Un blanc s'installe à ce moment-là, et je crois entendre un « oh », mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

« Elle est loin ?

_ Miami.

_ Oh...

_ Oui.

_ ... Ca doit être dur.

_ Tu n'as même pas idée. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe et son téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois.

« Excuse-moi. » Dit-il en sortant son portable.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et répondre rapidement. Puis, il me regarde et me dit de but en blanc :

« Ca te dit de manger avec moi et mes amis, demain ? »

Je le regarde, pris au dépourvu. Puis, je repense à la promesse faite à ma mère...

« Euh... Ok. »

Il sourit au moment où ma mère nous appelle pour dîner.

Ca n'a pas été si difficile que ça, finalement...

**A suivre...**

_La route va être très longue, mes amies..._


	2. Une maladresse légendaire

**Note:**

Salut ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi Effexor qui vous écrit la petite intro au chapitre **1** !!! Alors tout d'abord je tenais à remercier les quelques unes d'entre vous qui ont reviewé et les quelques autres qui nous ont mis en alerte ! ça nous encourage à continuer !!!

Donc nous allons, Mush et moi, continuer à nous partager les POV. J'espère que ce mode d'écriture vous convient parce que ... On n'a pas l'intention d'en changer :p. Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qui vont être postés (hein; Mush ?) mais vous pouvez être sûres que ça ne sera pas bouclé en 8 chapitres !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures des héros de cette fic... Comme l'a si bien dit Mush, notre sort est entre vos mains !!! (et le sort d'Edward et Bella... entre les nôtres :p).

Oh, dernière chose : Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que les emprunter (sans sa permission) pour jouer un peu (beaucoup) avec, mais soyez rassurées, on ne gagne rien d'autre que votre reconnaissance !

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre un: Une maladresse légendaire.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BELLA**

_J'avais été déçue._

_Je n'avais qu'un seul cours en commun avec le nouveau ; sport. Sport, cette matière où j'étais la plus nulle qui soit ! Ceci dit, dès le matin du premier jour, j'avais réussi à apprendre son prénom grâce aux chanceux qui avaient eu l'honneur de le côtoyer._

_Edward._

_Edward Cullen._

_Ce nom sonnait comme une mélodie à mes oreilles ; le prénom était certes un peu vieillot, mais tellement… romantique ! Je commençais automatiquement à fantasmer sur un héros tout droit sorti du siècle dernier, ce siècle où les hommes faisaient encore la cour aux femmes ; je l'imaginais, s'avançant vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres à faire se pâmer toute damoiselle alentour ; mais le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, et je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Je venais d'apprendre ce qu'était le coup de foudre, et…_

Une tape sur le bras me tira de ma douce rêverie ; poussant un cri de surprise, je me retournai vivement vers l'origine du coup, et tombai nez à nez avec un Jasper et une Alice morts de rire.

- Bella, tu étais à mille lieux !

Je m'empourprai, consciente des regards moqueurs des élèves qui passaient dans le coin.

Puis mon regard se fixa au dessus de l'épaule de Jasper, et mon cœur cessa de battre.

Enfin, pas trop longtemps. Juste assez pour que je me fige, bouche bée, et qu'Alice dusse me taper à nouveau afin de me sortir de ma transe.

Derrière Jasper, se tenait Edward.

Edward, qui ne m'accordait pas un regard -à mon grand soulagement, il n'en accordait à personne. Mais peu m'importait ; il était là, et peut-être allait sans doute manger avec nous. Parce que c'était pour ça qu'il était derrière Jasper hein ? Il allait manger avec nous ? N'est-ce pas ? Oh, Jazz, je t'aime tu sais !

Je trépignais presque sur place ; pour la première fois de ma vie, je pensais ressentir à peu près la même chose qu'Alice découvrant que son magasin préféré faisait des soldes.

Bon, il nous présente, Jasper, ou quoi ?

- Allez, vous venez ? Fit justement celui-ci. On va manger ?

Il commença à se diriger vers la queue pour accéder au self, suivi d'Alice et Edward ; je restai d'abord en arrière, soufflée, puis les rejoignis en courant -pour la première fois de ma vie, sans trébucher ; dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'Edward me rattrape.

- Jazz, tu ne nous présentes pas ? Fis-je, impatiente.

Il me jeta un regard surpris ; ce n'était pas franchement mon genre d'être aussi indiscrète. Mais quand même, là, c'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était le plus beau mec qui ait jamais foulé le sol de Forks, si ce n'était pas le plus beau de la planète ! Ok, je m'emballais, là...

- Euh, Bella, Edward, fit-il sommairement.

Ok.

J'allais le tuer.

Edward ne m'avait même pas jeté un regard ; il fixait au loin le panneau où était affiché le menu. Où était affiché le menu ! Mais quel intérêt ! D'une part, on était trop loin pour le déchiffrer. Et en plus, tout le monde à Forks savait qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS lire le menu avant d'entrer dans le self. Ni regarder ce qu'on nous servait.

Ah, mais je le tenais mon sujet de conversation !

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder, fis-je.

Ma remarque tomba dans le vide ; seuls Alice et Jazz réagirent, me regardant comme si j'étais tombée sur la tête ou avais échangé de personnalité avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était peut-être le cas ; Jess, sors de mon corps.

Il finit par remarquer que je lui avais parlé ; il se tourna brièvement dans ma direction -je ne dirais même pas qu'il m'avait regardé- et me répondit :

- Pardon ?

Super ! Hourra, Yahoo, Youpi ! Il m'avait ENFIN parlé !

Ok, c'était pas pour dire grand-chose. Mais bon. C'était mieux que rien. Au moins, il avait désormais conscience de mon existence.

- Euh, le menu, repris-je. C'est pas une bonne idée de le regarder. Tu vas te couper l'appétit.

- Ah, me répondit-il juste, le regard dans le vague.

Bon, ok. Mon enthousiasme était retombé.

J'étais tombée sur un zombie ou quoi ?

Alice me lança un regard désolé. Elle commençait à y voir clair dans mon jeu ; rougissant, je baissais la tête. J'allais avoir droit à une conversation sur la manière de séduire un mec moi.

Nous finîmes par nous asseoir à une table libre ; je me retrouvais face à Edward, Alice occupant sa place habituelle face à son amoureux.

Bien. Maintenant, il allait me falloir et d'un, comprendre ce qu'il faisait à notre table -non pas que ça m'eut dérangée-, et de deux, trouver un sujet de conversation pour l'aborder. Sans me prendre un vent, comme tout à l'heure.

Au début, ce ne fut pas compliqué.

C'est Jasper qui entama la conversation.

Je commençai à picorer dans mon assiette, faisant mine de ne pas écouter la conversation ; puis je me perdis dans la contemplation des longs doigts d'Edward. Je commençai à glisser dans un nouveau fantasme - centré sur ces doigts et une voix veloutée qui me parvenait quand l'Apollon en face de moi répondait par monosyllabes à Jasper - quand je sentis qu'on m'écrasait le pied.

- Aïe ! M'écriai-je.

Edward me lança un regard surpris, et je virais écarlate. Il se détourna rapidement, et j'en profitai pour fusiller ma voisine du regard. Cette chère Alice étouffait son rire dans sa serviette.

- On a passé une soirée sympa hier hein ? Entendis-je soudain.

Éberluée, je me tournai d'un bloc vers Jasper ; c'est vrai, il avait été dîné chez lui. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Alice m'en avait touché deux mots ce matin, en cours de littérature, avant que le prof nous interrompe.

Ah, je savais comment j'avais pu oublier.

Après qu'elle m'en eut parlé j'étais partie dans une rêverie dans laquelle ce n'était pas Jasper mais moi qui était allée dîner chez les Cullen la veille. Puis un peu plus tard j'avais fantasmé sur son prénom et Alice m'avait ramenée… violemment à la réalité.

Une idée éclaira soudain les limbes de mon esprit embrumé.

Jasper et son appareil photo ! Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans lui. Et prenait des photos de tout. Il avait bien dû immortaliser cette soirée non ?

- Jazz ? Minaudai-je

Il interrompit sa conversation et me regarda bizarrement.

- Euh, oui ?

- Tu me prêtes ton appareil photo ? Lui fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Un peu surpris, il haussa les épaules et le récupéra dans son sac pour me le tendre, puis reprit sa conversation avec Edward.

Je l'allumais, impatiente ; puis allais directement visionner les dernières photos prises.

Bingo, il avait immortalisé sa soirée d'hier.

En premier, les Cullen père et mère ; je restai un instant ébahie devant leur beauté. Ils semblaient jeunes pour avoir un enfant de l'âge d'Edward ; mais cela signifiait juste que peu importait l'âge auquel on rencontrait notre partenaire, une histoire d'amour pouvait durer dans le temps. Leur photo m'avait émue ; ils avaient l'air de s'aimer d'une force et d'une tendresse particulièrement puissantes.

Autre photo, l'intérieur des lieux ; ça semblait magnifique. Spacieux, et décoré avec un goût raffiné. Ça semblait lumineux, impeccable… Parfait. La famille parfaite, la maison parfaite.

Photo suivante… Ah, enfin, c'était Edward ! Hélas, elle était floue ; mais pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, Jasper ne l'avait pas effacée ; c'était pourtant sa passion, la photographie, et quand il ratait une de ses prises, il l'effaçait d'ordinaire immédiatement pour la reprendre sur le champ. Peut-être l'avait-il gardée parce que, malgré le flou, la perfection des traits d'Edward transparaissait… Non, je m'égarais là. On réussissait à noter qu'Edward affichait un air… agacé ? Quelque chose du genre. Il ne devait pas tant que ça apprécier les photos ; ça nous faisait au moins un point commun. Le fait était que, probablement, Jazz s'était senti désolé d'avoir pris une photo d'Edward contre sa volonté et avait éteint son appareil sans se poser de questions, ne le rallumant que plus tard pour photographier les deux photos que j'avais déjà vues.

Je passai à la photo suivante, espérant que Jazz avait quand même réussi une photo d'Edward.

Et c'était gagné.

Mon cœur fit un bond quand je tombai sur la photo suivante ; on y voyait Edward, de trois quarts dos, assis devant un magnifique piano à queue d'un noir luisant sous un éclairage visiblement tamisé ; il semblait absorbé par le clavier, en oubliant tout le reste atour de lui.

Si je n'avais pas été tout à fait amoureuse de lui, cette photo m'aurait achevée.

Il était musicien, en plus d'être magnifique, d'avoir un prénom romantique, une famille et une maison parfaite… Que demande le peuple ?

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

La matinée s'était passée comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé. Deux heures de Biologie, une énième tentative de « séduction » de la part d'une fille qui je crois s'appelle Jessica, deux heures de Littérature, des regards en coin de la part du prof... Oh! et la remise de notre dernier devoir sur Lord Byron. Un A -....

Comme je le disais, une journée comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé.

A dix heures, dans le couloir, j'avais entraperçu Jasper qui sortait de la salle d'Histoire me faire un vague signe de tête au quel j'avais répondu légèrement.

Lorsque je l'avais croisé un peu plus tôt le matin, à côté de sa moto – il attendait Alice et les deux autres – il m'avait demandé si c'était toujours ok pour que je mange avec eux le midi. Une vague d'appréhension m'avait envahi et j'avais été à deux doigts de lui dire que j'avais un empêchement. Mais la promesse que j'avais faite à ma mère m'était revenue en mémoire, sournoise, et j'avais acquiescé avant d'entrer dans les bâtiments.

A midi, il m'avait attendu à la sortie du cours de Littérature et je l'avais suivi sans un mot, l'estomac quelque peu noué. On avait retrouvé Alice et l'autre fille... Bella. Sans le colosse. J'essayais de regarder ailleurs, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire et priais intérieurement pour qu'ils fassent comme si je n'étais pas là.

Dans la file, je fixais sans m'en rendre compte le menu du self, n'écoutant même pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Je sentais un regard insistant peser sur ma nuque, un regard qui me mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Un peu comme ceux de l'autre fille... Jessica.

Puis, une voix assez fluette avait répliqué :

« Jasper, tu pourrais nous présenter. »

Ce dernier m'avait lancé un coup d'oeil alors que je le regardais avec étonnement.

« Euh... Bella, Edward. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut à mon tour de lui sourire. Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir forcé à entamer la conversation avec des filles que je ne connaissais pas.

Je l'entends soupirer – je crois – et chuchoter quelque chose à son amie. Jasper – qui a dû l'entendre -, lève les yeux au ciel et nous avançons dans la file.

« Je serais toi, je ne regarderais pas le menu. » Me dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

A nouveau, je jette un coup d'oeil à Jasper, espérant qu'il intervienne encore une fois en ma faveur. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air loquace pour qu'elle s'acharne comme ça à vouloir à tout prix me parler? Surtout que ce n'est pas le menu que j'observe, mais l'horloge murale juste au dessus...

Au bout de quelques secondes, je fais mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle vienne de me dire et tourne légèrement la tête vers elle.

" Pardon? "

A en entendre la goulée d'air qu'elle vient de prendre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde.

Elle marmonne encore une fois ce qu'elle vient de dire et je ne trouve rien de mieux à lui qu'un " ah ".

_Très fort Cullen... T'aurais pas pu trouver plus court comme réponse? Pense à ce que tu as promis à ta mère..._

Oui... Je lui ai promis d'être plus sociable. De parler avec Jasper. D'essayer de parler avec ses amis...

Je me retourne légèrement pour lui demander pourquoi il ne faut pas regarder le menu mais elle est plongée dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Est-ce que je l'ai vexée?...

_Bravo, Cullen..._

Agacé, je soupire à mon tour et prends mon plateau.

11 h 30. Rose ne va pas tarder à appeler.

Jasper me conseille d'éviter le plat principal et je me décide à prendre une salade et un fruit.

" J'ai de quoi manger dans mon casier. " Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

On se dirige vers une table alors qu'Alice commence le récit minutieux de sa matinée, Bella, le nez dans son plateau alors qu'on s'assoit l'un en face de l'autre. Très vite, Jasper essaye de me faire entrer dans leur conversation en me demandant comment était la mienne et je ne trouve rien de mieux à lui dire que " normale".

Je regarde la salade sans envie lorsque mon portable vibre. Le regard intrigué d'Alice se pose sur moi et Jasper tente de l'intéresser à autre chose en lui demandant où est son frère. Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec ce type, tout compte fait. Je prends mon mobile et souris en voyant le nom de Rose sur l'écran.

" Allo?

_ _Comment vas-tu, mon amour?_ " Me demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Quand je suis parti, elle a tenu à ce qu'on s'appelle tous les jours quand elle se levait, quand elle avait sa pause et le soir avant qu'elle se couche. Comme ça, on aurait l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, malgré les kilomètres qui nous séparent.

" Comme d'habitude. Tu as bien dormi?

_ _Très bien. J'ai rêvé de toi..._

_ Ah bon?... Il faudra que tu me racontes ça...

_ _Je te montrerai, même... Plus que deux semaines..._

_ Treize jours...

_ _Oui... Si tu savais à quel point il me tarde._

_ Pas autant qu'à moi...

__ Qui sait. Il va falloir que je te laisse... On s'appelle quand je vais manger, ok?_

_ Ok... Bonne journée.

__ A toi aussi. Je t'aime._

_ Moi aussi... "

Je raccroche et pause mon portable sur mon plateau, l'esprit et l'estomac vides.

" On a passé une bonne soirée hier soir, hein? Me demande Jasper comme si de rien était.

_ Oui. Ca a été. "

A ce moment-là, Bella semble se réveiller et demande son appareil numérique à Jasper alors que ce dernier me disait encore une fois combien sa mère avait été " enchantée " de m'entendre jouer du piano. Il lui lance un regard surpris et se penche sur son sac pour lui passer. On continue à discuter et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admiratif devant sa témérité. Je n'aime pas parler avec des gens que je ne connais pratiquement pas, il le sait, mais il essaye quand même d'avoir un semblant de conversation et se contente de mes monosyllabes comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Alice marmonne à Bella qu'elle veut aller aux toilettes avant d'aller en sport et celle-ci se lève en soupirant. Au moment de passer à côté de moi, alors que je m'apprête résolument à engloutir ma pomme, elle trébuche sur mon sac et je sens une désagréable sensation chaude - très chaude - et poisseuse sur ma chemise... Bleu ciel.

J'abaisse les yeux pour constater les dégâts et sens la colère s'emparer de moi tandis que Jasper se prend la tête dans les mains.

Mais quelle empotée!

Sans un mot, je me lève, à cran, avant d'être grossier et de foutre en l'air mes bonnes résolutions, et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, Jasper m'appelant inutilement.

**A suivre...**


	3. Soirée entre amis

**Note: **Bonsoir, bonsoir.

On est Vendredi - très tôt c'est vrai - et c'est le jour de notre update et comme je ne dors pas, je vais en profiter pour vous envoyer notre deuxième chapitre.

Nous avons été ravi de vos différentes réactions, parce qu'elles sont toutes différentes. J'adore.

Donc, je vais parler de mon personnage, Edward - c'est en effet Mush qui vous parle ^^ -. J'ai choisi cette psychologie par rapport à la suite et parce que je ne voulais SURTOUT pas un coup de foudre immédiat. Ca va se passer petit à petit. Il est donc dans sa bulle et ne veut pas en sortir parce qu'il est malheureux et qu'il ne veut pas - ou pas beaucoup - s'intégrer.

Pour le choix de Rosalie, on a pas mal hésité entre plusieurs filles qui existaient déjà dans la saga ou en inventer une, carrément. Mais j'ai préféré Rose pour mettre un certain piment ^^. Et pour ne pas laisser la tâche facile à Bella - ouais, j'aime bien quand les persos souffrent un peu avant d'avoir ce qu'ils convoitent :p -. Donc Edward est assez con, je le reconnais. Et il va le rester pour ce chapitre lol Mais il changera...

Quelqu'un m'a dit aussi dans une review que _la Lettre à Elise_ n'était pas de Mozart. Je m'en excuse, mais dans ma play list, y a marqué Mozart, donc je n'ai pas cherché à vérifier. Je modifierai et merci pour la remarque!

Petite parenthèse : réponse aux reviews anonymes (Effexor) :

aulandra17 : si si t'inquiètes pas ça fait bon effet !!! merci !

twilight-poison : ah tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis... Mais moi j'suis d'accord :p

fraise : tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas tort... Le nombre de chapitres ? Mmh... Aucune idée ^^'

clochette : merci beaucoup ! Tant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bizouxxx!

PS: Nous avons décidé de participé au concours d'Allocop. L'OS est en cours de négociation ^^

* * *

**Chapitre trois: Soirée entre amis**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Les larmes commençaient à me brûler les yeux, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à les réfréner.

Étais-je donc si nulle que ça ?

Il avait fallu que je renverse mon plateau -et par conséquent de la sauce, seulement de l'eau ça n'aurait pas été drôle hein ?- sur le seul garçon sur le quel j'avais en vue au lycée de Forks... Et lui, loin de prendre ça avec fatalisme ou humour, venait de partir, énervé.

En plus, le garçon en question était pris. Suffisait d'entendre sa conversation au téléphone tout à l'heure, et de voir la joie illuminer ses traits au moment où il avait répondu, le rendant encore plus…

Je me sentais naze, coupable, horrible. J'avais si mal ! À cet instant précis un train serait passé juste devant moi je me serais jetée dessous. Un peu violent comme réaction me direz-vous, après un simple incident comme celui-là. Rassurez-vous, cette pensée n'a fait que me traverser, n'a duré que quelques secondes. Maintenant, j'avais juste envie de courir loin pour faire sortir mes larmes. Hors de question de pleurer devant les autres.

Je sortis en courant après avoir presque jeté mon plateau sur le tapis roulant, et me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

Aussitôt que je les ouvris, je les refermai ; un attroupement de pintades était en train de se remaquiller. Je courus vers la forêt ; mais quand je fus enfin seule, quand je pus enfin m'arrêter à l'abri du regard des autres... Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer. J'essuyai simplement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées durant ma course entre les toilettes et la forêt. J'essayai aussi de me calmer ; je tremblais, et avais la nausée.

Pour quelle raison ?

Ce n'était qu'un peu de sauce. J'en avais l'habitude moi ; je me renversais toujours plein de trucs sur mes vêtements. Je n'en étais pas morte. Je compris que c'était plus que le fait d'avoir tâché la chemise d'Edward qui me faisait me sentir si mal ; c'était aussi sa réaction. Ça ne tournait pas rond chez moi. J'aurais pu lui répondre quelque chose du style « c'est bon c'est pas la mort; décoince-toi ! ».

Mais je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. J'étais plutôt du genre à m'inquiéter plus que de raison de la réaction et des pensées des autres, et à m'excuser mille fois.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me retrouvai, en cours de sport, à poursuivre Edward pour essayer de me faire pardonner ce geste malheureux.

Oui, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Mon seul cours en commun avec Edward. Le seul cours où je peux par ailleurs me révéler plus dangereuse encore qu'avec un plateau dans les mains.

Edward avait l'air assez énervé ; et j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir hausser les épaules et m'en détourner, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

- Edward, excuse-moi encore... Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris merci, cracha-t-il. Maintenant si tu pouvais me foutre la paix !

- Oh, euh, pardon, fis-je en baissant la tête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, un peu perdue. Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt de Jazz ; je le reconnaissais. Jasper en avait toujours un ou deux dans son casier pour… Eh ben, pour pallier à ma maladresse.

Lui au moins ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et s'en amusait même.

- Swan ! On est en sport ici, c'est pas l'heure de la sieste !

Je soupirai, et rougis alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi - sauf un, devinez lequel.

Je commençai à courir ; aujourd'hui, c'était endurance. Jasper me rattrapa rapidement ; il était en sport avec moi.

- Te bile pas, il va s'en remettre.

- Ouais, merci, fis-je, découragée. T'as vu comment il a réagi ?

- Il a l'air un peu sur les nerfs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très heureux… d'avoir déménagé. J'ai l'impression que…

Jazz se mordit la lèvre, me jetant un regard inquiet, comme si… il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit.

- Bah, je crois juste qu'il ne s'adapte pas. En même temps, Forks, c'est dur de s'y adapter.

- C'est une raison pour s'énerver ainsi pour un rien ?

- Mauvaise, certes, mais il faut le comprendre. Il déteste cet endroit, alors si en plus c'est pour tomber sur la fille la plus maladroite de Forks, fit-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Je lui jetais un regard mauvais, et voulus lui cogner le bras ; mais c'était sans compter sur, justement, mon sens de l'équilibre atrophié. Mes jambes s'emmêlèrent -vous avez du mal à croire que c'est possible ? Vous ne me connaissez pas- et je trébuchai en poussant un petit cri. Habitué, Jasper me rattrapa ; nous nous arrêtâmes, et je sentis quelqu'un me rentrer dans le dos.

- Merde, c'est pas vrai !

Je reconnus tout de suite le ténor, qui n'avait à cet instant rien de doux ni de charmant ; je me retournai en me mordant la lèvre.

- Edward, je suis…

- Désolée, je sais ! Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu t'arrêtes ?

- Hé, tu te calmes, fit Jazz, essayant de calmer le jeu. Elle n'a pas fait exprès et s'est excu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward repartait, énervé.

C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

Elle aurait pu être bien, dans la mesure où pour la première fois, j'avais mangé avec Edward.

Mais non ; j'avais réussi à moi seule à la gâcher à deux reprises.

Étais-je maudite, ou seulement un cas désespéré ?

**oOo**

Le soir même, je prévins Charlie que j'allais réviser et dormir chez Alice.

Ok, on n'avait pas forcément prévu de réviser ; mais ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur mes devoirs dans la mesure où je les avais déjà faits.

Je commençai par raconter à ma meilleure amie - quand elle m'écoutait avec cette attention particulière et sans me mettre de vernis ou me faire un gommage, c'était ma meilleure amie - notre cours de sport.

- Alors tu vois, je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser un ballon, une raquette, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour être un danger ! Et puis il a fallu que ça tombe sur _lui_…

Nous étions assises sur son grand lit. Elle me frotta le dos, pleine de compassion.

- Oh, Bells, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à s'adapter, mais quand il se sentira plus à l'aise et qu'il te connaîtra mieux, il comprendra que c'est… dans ta nature.

Je la fusillai du regard alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Allez, du nerf. Passe à autre chose. Te morfondre ne changera rien.

Je haussai les épaules, puis quelque chose me fit tiquer.

- Alice ? Tu viens de dire qu'il avait du mal à s'adapter.

Elle me lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Et ?

- Jasper m'a dit la même chose, commençai-je à réaliser. Vous avez parlé hein ? De la soirée d'hier !

Alice détournait le regard, gênée.

- Jazz m'a demandé de ne rien dire…

- Oh, allez, la suppliai-je en lui prenant les mains… Je t'en supplie, ça me changera les idées !

Je lui adressai un regard implorant. Je vis ses lèvres frémir, puis elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Cherche pas, Bells, le regard de cocker, je suis la seule à le maîtriser.

- Allez, Alice, fis-je en serrant encore plus ses mains.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Après tout, j'ai croisé les doigts quand j'ai promis à Jasper. Parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas craquer.

Je la fixais, impatiente.

Mais elle ne démarra pas tout à fait son histoire comme je l'attendais.

- Bell's ? Tu es attirée par Edward hein ? Me demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Si ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde j'avais voulu lui cacher, c'était raté. Une rougeur qui n'avait rien de légère ni de délicate envahit instantanément mes joues.

Mais, loin d'en être ravie, Alice me jeta un regard désolé. Instantanément je m'inquiétai.

- Il est pris, fit-elle rapidement.

- Je me doute, fis-je d'une voix morne. J'étais là, à midi.

- Oui, mais… ce que je veux dire, c'est que selon Jazz, c'est sérieux. Il a vu la photo de la fille, un vrai canon - d'ailleurs, je devais l'étriper pour ça… j'ai oublié - et surtout à la façon dont Edward en a parlé… Enfin…

D'un côté, j'aurais dû être contente. Ça pouvait vouloir dire que s'il m'ignorait, c'était pour cette raison, et non parce que j'étais totalement transparente, inintéressante, voire agaçante et…

Wow, il fallait que je m'arrête. Dresser une telle liste de qualités n'était pas bon pour mon moral.

- Bon, ben… Tant pis, fis-je avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Alice sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle retrouva un sourire éclatant, et se remit à sauter sur son lit, puis vint s'asseoir en tailleur face à moi.

Surprise, je la regardai avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est génial ! JE suis géniale !

- Alice ? Tout va bien ?

- Enfin Bells ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser coiffer au poteau par une Barbie qui n'est même pas là aux côtés de son petit copain déboussolé par son déménagement ! Non, tu vas te battre ma fille.

Elle éclata soudain d'un rire dément.

« _Si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour,_

_Si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre_

_Et, te sentant haï sans haïr à ton tour,_

_Pourtant lutter et te défendre (...)_» commença-t-elle à réciter avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Dieu, elle me faisait peur.

- Tu connais Kipling ? Demandai-je, éberluée.

- Non. Mais je dois préparer une dissertation dessus pour la semaine prochaine et le poème est cloué au mur, derrière toi.

Je me retournai et remarquai le poème effectivement accroché au papier peint à ton rose pâle, tranchant d'une manière surprenante avec le reste de la déco -posters des idoles du moment de mon petit lutin préféré et photos de défilés de grands créateurs. Je soupirai. Un instant j'avais espéré - et même crû - qu'elle était capable d'avoir des réminiscences de strophes des plus grands poèmes.

Deux désillusions dans la journée ça commençait à faire.

- Ouais, bref, poursuivis-je avec lassitude. Pourquoi es-tu si géniale ? Et quel est le rapport avec Kipling ?

- Enfin ! C'est évident que ça parle de toi ce paragraphe !

- Strophe.

- Bells…

- Ok, peu importe.

Je laissais le temps à ses mots d'atteindre mes neurones.

- Attends… Tu ne comptes pas que je me batte ?

- Si ! Hurla-t-elle, complètement surexcitée.

La voix de sa mère s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée.

- Mary Alice Brandon, tu te calmes !

- Pardon maman, cria-t-elle, alors que je me remettais à peine de son éclat.

- Non.

- Si ! Tu peux le faire, Bells, je le _sais_. Ok ? En plus, ça signifie…

J'aurais dû me méfier de son regard à la fois étrange et joyeux, illuminé par…

- Que je vais te relooker ! Fanfaronna-t-elle

… du sadisme ! Oui, c'était ça, la lueur dans ses yeux.

Je me cachai le visage dans les mains.

Ça coûte combien un changement total d'identité ? J'ai une amie psychopathe à fuir.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Je respire profondément avant de descendre les trois dernières marches de l'escalier.

Il est bientôt 19 h 30. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper à cette heure-ci... Ma mère va en faire une syncope.

Comme si de rien était, je finis de dévaler les marches et me dirige précipitamment vers la porte d'entrée, espérant que personne ne me verra.

" Tu sors? "

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe surdéveloppée de mon père.

Je me détourne doucement pour le voir sur le pas de la porte qui mène à la cuisine et j'aperçois ma mère qui arrive à pas feutrés derrière lui, un torchon dans les mains.

Mon père ne trahit jamais rien de ses émotions mais je vois dans l'éclat de ses yeux un rien d'espoir et ma mère qui essaye tant bien que mal de voir comment je suis habillé.

" Oui. "

Après ma réponse brève, je me détourne et me dirige vers la porte.

" Tu vas téléphoner à Rose? "

Je soupire et lui fais à nouveau face. Un sourire étire légèrement ses lèvres. Il sait parfaitement que je ne vais pas téléphoner à Rose vu que c'est lui qui m'a fait rentré dans la maison de force alors que j'étais dans le jardin, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

" ... Je vais chez Jasper. "

La nouvelle était celle qu'il attendait parce qu'il ne dissimule même plus son sourire. Je serre des dents et détourne le regard alors que j'entends - non, pas possible... - ma mère qui sanglote.

" Vous avez sympathisé, finalement.

_ C'est ce que vous voulez, non? Répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

_ Oui, oui. "

Il n'est même pas offusqué par mon ton et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

" Je vais y aller... Si je ne veux pas être en retard.

_ Prends tout ton temps.

_ Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis, mon fils. "

Cette fois, j'ouvre la porte et sens le froid glacial de ce milieu de mois de Novembre. Je referme un peu plus le zip de ma veste à capuche blanche et me dirige en trottinant vers la grande maison victorienne. Arrivé sur leur chemin, je ralentis l'allure et prends mon temps pour monter les marches du perron. Rien ne traîne sous la véranda. Tout a été bâché à cause du vent et de la pluie qui font rage en cette saison.

Je me rapproche de la porte, légèrement nerveux. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de frapper qu'elle s'ouvre sur Jasper, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un t-shirt bleu électrique de Superman, en jean et pieds nus.

" Entre. Il ne manque plus que toi, Emmett a mangé ici. "

Lentement, je m'avance dans le vestibule qui donne directement sur le salon, comme chez nous. C'est grand. Chaleureux. Des couleurs chaudes. Des photos de famille partout. Des photos de paysage qui doivent avoir été prises par Jasper. Un grand canapé en cuir noir devant une grande cheminée où un colosse est affalé avec un immense bol de pop corn devant un écran plasma. Je souris un peu; dans cette position, il me fait penser à Rose.

" Em'! Edward est là! " Lance Jasper.

Emmett se redresse tout à coup et me regarde par dessus son épaule avec un grand sourire.

" Eh ben! J'ai cru que jamais on allait pouvoir t'adresser la parole. Me dit-il.

_ Emmett! Grogne Jasper en me poussant légèrement vers le canapé.

_ Ben quoi?

_ La ferme.

_ Ca va, ça va... "

Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'écran; c'est un épisode des Simpson.

" C'est un grand fan. Il a vu tous les épisodes une bonne dizaine de fois.

_ C'est pas vrai! Cinq ou six, pas plus."

J'enlève ma veste et m'assois à côté de Jasper qui vient de se laisser tomber près du géant.

" Donc, tu me racontais pourquoi on t'a pas vu au lycée aujourd'hui. " Reprend Jasper en arrachant le bol des mains d'Emmett qui émet un grognement de protestation.

Le blond prend une poignée et me tend le bol, Emmett regardant de travers l'objet de son affection lui échapper.

" Tu es chez _moi_, c'est donc _mon_ bol et _mon_ pop corn.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai acheté! Proteste le brun.

_ Tu es chez _moi_! "

Emmett marmonne dans sa barbe et après avoir pris quelques graines, je lui rends la saladier.

" Ca, c'est un pote!

_ Il ne fallait lui rendre! Je ne vais jamais avoir la réponse à ma question, maintenant. Me dit Jasper sur un ton fataliste.

_ Jake avait besoin de moi pour la Volkswagen qu'il est en train de retaper. " Répond le brun en prenant une poignée de graines.

Je regarde Emmett avec un intérêt soudain.

" Tu t'intéresses aux voitures? "

A son tour, il me jette un regard surpris et engloutit quelques pop-corn. Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

" Ouais. C'est ma passion avec le sport.

_ Ma copine adore ça, aussi.

_ T'as une copine? "

Jasper lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et grimace après en se le frottant, Emmett ne semblant rien avoir remarqué.

" Ouais... Rosalie.

_ Et où est-elle, cette Rosalie? " Me demande-t-il avec intérêt.

Je vois Jasper lui lancer un regard assassin, mais là encore, il ne semble rien remarquer.

Je soupire et murmure.

" A Miami. Là où j'habitais avant.

_ Bon! Et si on se matait un film? Dit Jasper pour couper court à la conversation.

_ Ok! Mais c'est moi qui choisis! Répond Emmett avec un grand sourire.

_ Pas Rambo. Enchaîne le blond en voyant son ami prendre un DVD sur la pile à côté de la table basse. Ni Terminator... Ni Matrix, on l'a vu un milliard de fois.

_ T'es pire que Bella!

_ Bella t'aurait planté devant un film des années 50 ou Bridget Jones... Enfin une connerie du style."

Emmett marmonne un truc que je ne comprends pas et sort Fast and Furious avec un grand sourire. Jasper soupire et se tourne vers moi, me demandant silencieusement mon aide.

" C'est aussi le film préféré de Rose...

_ Alors si c'est le film préféré de Rose, on va le regarder et tu pourras penser à elle! " Me dit Emmett en se dirigeant vers le lecteur de DVD. " Au fait! Les filles ne devaient pas passer nous faire un coucou ce soir? "

Jasper me jette un regard et se saisit du bol de pop corn posé sur la table basse.

" Bella ne voulait pas déranger et elles avaient des trucs à se dire. "

En voyant l'autre regard que me lance Jasper, Emmett fronce légèrement les sourcils.

" Y a un problème? "

Le blond baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise et je soupire en faisant mine de m'intéresser à l'écran.

" Bell's a renversé son plateau sur la chemise d'Edward et elle lui est rentrée dedans en sport. "

Emmett éclate de rire et secoue la tête.

" C'est tout à fait Belli - bello, ça... Faut pas lui en vouloir, Edward. Cette fille, c'est la catastrophe réincarnée. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

_ Ouais, mais pour que ça me tombe toujours dessus, faut quand même le faire exprès. " Je torque, peu amène.

A nouveau, il éclate de rire.

" Tu dois la rendre nerveuse, à mon avis.

_ Emmett!

_ Ben quoi? Rappelle-toi juste avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Jake, l'an dernier... Elle arrêtait pas de faire ce genre de trucs! Crois-moi, Edward, à mon avis, tu as une fan au lycée. "

Je hausse les épaules alors que Jasper se prend la tête dans les mains. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Une autre groupie, non merci. Et si jamais Emmett avait raison, cette fille allait être vite refroidie.

**A suivre...**


	4. Le ridicule ne tue pas Dommage

**Note:**

Bonjour à tous ! C'est l'heure de notre update hebdomadaire !

Alors nous vous remercions encore une fois pour vos réactions ! Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir souligné le "tact" d'Emmett... :p Oui j'avoue le notre ne va pas se révéler très délicat... Bah ce serait pas Emmett sinon hein ! C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime...

Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois si je ne m'abuse. Apparition de Mike -quoi, faudrait pas l'oublier ce perso... Il est si amusant... de rire à ses dépends !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, toujours ^^.

Petit espace réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Grazie : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

fraise : tu vas enfin connaitre la réaction d'Edward face au nouveau look de Bella... Aura-t-il l'effet escompté ?

Bisous à tous ! Et merci encore à tous nos reviewers ! On vous adore !!!

Effexor.

* * *

**Chapitre trois:****Le ridicule ne tue pas... Dommage.**

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Je n'en revenais pas que j'avais laissé Alice m'entraîner là-dedans.

Hier soir, prise dans le feu de l'action, ultra boostée par le dynamisme de ma meilleure amie, j'avais dit oui à TOUT ce qu'elle m'avait proposé -non, imposé.

Mais maintenant que l'engouement était retombé et qu'on n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'arrivée d'Edward, je me sentais moins fière et bien plus mal.

Alice s'était bien amusée hier soir ; je m'étais prêtée de bonne grâce -une fois n'est pas coutume- à sa folie du relooking. Elle m'avait tout fait, tout ! Ça avait commencé par un masque bonne mine -où est l'intérêt le soir avant de dormir ?-, s'était poursuivi en masque capillaire en parallèle avec une manucure, puis en séance d'épilation à la cire -à la cire, à dix heures du soir !- et en enduisement de diverses crèmes de beauté anti-repousse du poil, anti-dessèchement de la peau, anti-j'sais pas quoi mais sûrement pas anti-cancer ! Et, enfin, alors que je me couchai, exténuée et endolorie, Alice avait terminé par le choix -décisif paraît-il- de ma tenue du lendemain.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais aujourd'hui, vêtue…

Comme une fille de mon âge. Ce qui, croyez-moi, n'a rien d'habituel chez moi.

Quand j'avais contemplé mon reflet dans l'immense psyché qu'Alice avait reçu pour son quinzième anniversaire, j'avais presque pleuré et fais un caprice pour ne pas aller en cours. J'étais vêtue -enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça vêtue- d'un top plus que moulant, rouge, décolleté au point qu'on apercevait la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge -celui, plein de dentelles, que ma meilleure amie m'avait offert il y a quelques mois. Le top avait tendance à remonter, dévoilant un peu de la peau blême de mes hanches ; je portais avec ça un slim blanc -mais quelle idée de les faire aussi blancs ! Il allait falloir que je fasse réellement attention à ne pas me tâcher ce midi, c'était le genre de couleur qui ne pardonnait aucune maladresse. Et encore, j'avais eu de la chance ; un instant j'avais cru qu'elle allait me sortir une mini jupe et une paire de leggins. Mais elle m'avait répondu que le but n'était pas que je ressemble à une candidate au titre de pom-pom girl en chef.

Ajoutez à ça le vernis à paillettes dont elle m'avait coloré les ongles avec une moue peu convaincue, et vous aurez une idée un peu plus précise de ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler.

Ah, et dernier détail : le faux piercing au nombril dont Alice m'avait affublée. Elle s'en était acheté il y a de cela plusieurs mois quand ses parents avaient refusé de lui en payer un vrai. Ne croyez pas qu'elle soit particulièrement superficielle ; simplement, elle aime se mettre en valeur, et sincèrement, avec son ventre plat à se faire damner tout mec normalement constitué… elle peut se le permettre.

Bref. J'étais affublée de vêtements qui ne me ressemblaient pas, maquillée comme une fille que je n'étais pas -yeux soulignés en noir, mascara, etc-, et j'attendais le garçon sur lequel j'avais jeté mon dévolu et qui m'avait pris en grippe.

Vous comprenez maintenant si je vous dis que je ne me sens pas franchement bien ?

Et puis pour couronner le tout, il pleut.

Une bourrasque de vent secoua les arbres ; je resserrai frileusement les pans du boléro qu'Alice m'avait prêté autour de ma poitrine.

Soudain, la Volvo du garçon de mes rêves se gara. Mon coeur loupa un battement, et je me redressai instantanément ; Edward descendit, ainsi que… ouf, le passager n'était que Jazz. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas une autre fille. Quoique ma bouffée de jalousie était idiote ; après tout, Edward était déjà casé.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers nous ; nous étions à l'abri devant l'entrée du lycée, mais en plein courant d'air. Je fus prise de frissons.

- Hey ! Fais lui la bise ! Me dit soudainement Alice, me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! Non mais t'es pas bien ? On ne se connaît pas ! Et il ne m'apprécie pas ! Tu veux que je me ridiculise totalement ou quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, marmonna-t-elle alors que Jazz arrivait à notre hauteur.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient d'Edward.

- Salut, fis-je en me levant sur la pointe de mes pieds pour lui plaquer une bise sur la joue.

C'est quand je vis son air que je compris mon erreur.

Pardon ; mes erreurs.

La première…

Ok, pas la première si on prend l'ordre chronologique ; mais parfois, j'aime bien aller à contre-courant.

Bref, la première chose, c'est que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire la bise.

Son air surpris et sa raideur m'avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide ; il me fusilla du regard, et je me retrouvai comme gelée sur place.

Ce qui m'amenait à la deuxième chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire : m'habiller comme une… Jessica. Parce qu'à la façon dont il me reluqua -rien d'appréciateur, uniquement du dégoût- je compris que ce que je portais n'était pas du tout -mais alors pas du tout- de nature à lui faire perdre la tête.

Instantanément, je me tassai sur moi-même et me reculai.

Jasper me regardait avec un air… quel adjectif était le plus adapté ? Étonné ? Ébahi ? Non, abasourdi. Je crois que c'était le plus proche de la vérité.

- Bell's, t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces fringues ?

Je devins écarlate. Cette fois, j'étais vraiment ridicule ; non seulement, Edward détestait ce nouveau style que j'affichais, mais en plus, Jasper révélait qu'il ne m'avait jamais vue habillée ainsi ; ce qui revenait à crier au mégaphone que c'était une tentative pour me faire remarquer ; et comme je n'avais jamais cherché à me faire remarquer avant l'arrivée d'Edward…

Certains disent que je réfléchis trop. Mais là, je n'avais pas assez réfléchi, avant de faire ce qui était globalement la plus grosse erreur de ma vie : écouter Alice et ses conseils stupides.

- Jazz, t'es chiant ! C'est des vêtements à moi, j'ai passé des heures à convaincre Bella de faire ça pour moi, et elle n'a accepté que parce qu'elle a perdu notre pari ! Déjà qu'elle se sent mal, elle a pas besoin d'entendre tes réflexions !

Je jetai un regard soulagé et plein de gratitude à celle qui venait instantanément de redevenir ma meilleure amie. Elle me fit un rapide sourire. Un pari ? Elle avait dû piquer l'idée à Emmett et Jazz, qui étaient les rois des paris en tous genres.

- Ah, ok. Sincères condoléances, Bell's.

Ses paroles ne m'arrachèrent qu'un sourire forcé ; lui au moins ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de ces erreurs.

En revanche Edward… Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Il m'ignorait ; au fond, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Une grande claque résonna ; je me tournai, surprise, vers Alice et Jazz.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas mes habits ? Commença celle-ci.

La cloche sonna ; je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours, le cœur serré.

Je croyais que la réaction d'Edward ne serait pas la pire, mais simplement la seule chose qui pourrait me pourrir la journée.

Et, une fois de plus - c'est fou le nombre d'erreurs que je suis capable d'aligner en même pas 24 heures parfois -, je m'étais trompée.

Je le compris tout de suite quand je sentis le regard lubrique de Mike Newton sur mes hanches.

- Newton ? Pose tes yeux ailleurs si tu veux pas que je te les arrache, fis-je avec hargne.

- Swan ? Ça te dirait pas qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir ?

Je frémis, et me retins de lui faire un geste aussi peu élégant qu'éloquent. Mais je me retournai finalement avec un certain calme et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Bien sûr. Passe me chercher ce soir avec une boîte de capotes à la main et une bouteille de Vodka dans l'autre, c'est mon père qui t'ouvrira.

Je le vis perdre son sourire ; le fait de mentionner mon shérif de père avait souvent pour conséquence de refroidir les ardeurs des mâles qui me gravitaient autour. Mis à part Jake… Jacob Black, fils de son meilleur ami, et accessoirement mon ex.

Je m'assis à ma place et essayai de me plonger dans le cours en faisant abstraction des regards surpris de mes camarades -tantôt admiratifs, tantôt moqueurs.

Mais quelle journée de merde…

**oOo**

Enfin, le midi vint. J'avais sérieusement envisagé l'hypothèse d'aller manger toute seule - voire de rentrer chez moi me changer. Mais j'étais venue avec Alice, dans sa voiture, vu que j'avais dormi chez elle ; et puis, ça aurait été ridicule. D'aller me changer. Les trois quarts du lycée m'avaient déjà vue, et ça ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi de me ramener avec un gros pull et un jean sage.

J'allais m'asseoir à table avec Alice, Jazz et Edward ; je n'osais pas regarder ce dernier.

- Franchement, les gars… Vous ne trouvez pas que Bella est jolie habillée comme ça ? Ça change de ses gros pull et vieux jeans non !

Oh mon Dieu… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle intervienne ? Je devins -pour la énième fois de la journée- écarlate.

- Si, si, bien sûr, acquiesça rapidement Jasper.

Edward ne dit rien ; je préférais ça, parce qu'il avait l'air excédé.

- Sympa, la soirée d'hier, hein ? Fit Jazz, visiblement désireux de changer la conversation.

C'était dans des cas comme ça que je me souvenais pourquoi c'était mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, répondit juste Edward.

Il était abonné aux monosyllabes ou quoi ?

- Vous avez fait quoi, hier soir ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Oh, on a rigolé, discuté, regardé un film…

- Ah… Chez toi ?

- Oui. Edward nous a rejoint avec Emmett après qu'on ait mangé.

- Emmett a mangé chez toi ? M'esclaffai-je. Il ne doit plus te rester grand-chose.

Jasper éclata de rire.

- M'en parle pas.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Demandai-je à Edward, me retournant vers lui.

Il posa ses couverts sèchement sur la table.

- Ok. Je vais être clair d'accord ? Tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas. Alors lâche-moi la grappe.

Je restai séchée, bouche bée, face à lui. Il me fixait d'un air plus qu'énervé ; je secouai la tête, histoire de reprendre mes esprits. C'était bien la première fois qu'il me regardait aussi longtemps.

- Bien, fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Aucun autre mot ne réussit à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

- Oh, mec, calme-toi ok ? Intervint Jazz. Tu dis ça après ce qu'Emmett a dit hier soir ? Faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit ! C'est pas une référence !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Alice, soupçonneuse.

Je la remerciai intérieurement ; j'étais toujours incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

- C'est cet idiot d'Emmett, hier soir… Il a dit à Edward que Bella en pinçait pour lui…

Je m'empourprai et baissai la tête. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer à mes yeux. Cette journée pouvait-elle être pire ?

Une main se mit à me pétrir l'épaule, et sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me levai et balançai mon verre d'eau à gueule de la personne qui venait de faire ça.

- Mike ! Hurlai-je en le reconnaissant. Pose encore une fois tes sales pattes sur moi et je te promets que…

Cette fois, c'est sur l'épaule de Mike que se posa une grosse main. Et pas de façon amicale.

- Alors comme ça, on embête ma petite Bella ?

Emmett.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si ça me soulageait de le voir ou si je n'avais pas plutôt envie de le tuer. Pour éviter que cette scène ne vire au bain de sang, j'attrapai mon plateau et allai le poser sur le tapis roulant violemment avant de sortir. Tout le monde, je dis bien ABSOLUMENT tous les élèves du self, nous regardaient.

Je les emmerdai tous.

Je m'éloignai déjà vers la forêt quand la main d'Emmett me retint.

- Quoi ? Fis-je en me retournant vivement. T'en as pas marre Emmett ? Tu crois que Mike est le seul à m'avoir pourri la journée ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce connard ?

Les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux.

- Putain, entre Alice qui me maquille et m'habille comme ces putes de Jess et Lauren, Mike qui décide que je serai son prochain trophée de chasse, et toi, TOI qui as sorti à Edward Cullen que j'en pinçais pour lui, mais MERDE Emmett, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Toi, Alice, Mike, vous croyez pas que j'ai assez à faire avec ma maladresse innée ? Vous croyez pas que je suis capable de me ridiculiser toute seule ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour m'enfoncer, je suis déjà assez minable !

C'est alors que je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ; et ce que je vis me glaça.

Edward. Il nous regardait. Non, rectification, il me regardait.

Je fermais les yeux, soudain lasse, et me mis à secouer la tête. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Emmett gardait le silence ; je voyais bien qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Je levai les mains pour lui couper toute envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Stop. J'en ai ma claque de cette journée. Je me casse.

Et je repartis en direction du parking, passant à côté d'Edward sans le frôler. Il était resté planté là ; mais pour une fois je n'en avais cure.

Je me sentais trop mal.

Et merde, j'avais oublié ; je n'avais pas ma camionnette.

Tant pis.

Je commençai à repartir à pied. Je suppose que j'étais censée avoir froid ; mais je me sentais plutôt déconnectée en fait.

Le vent s'engouffrait sous mon boléro, me caressait le ventre ; après cinq ou dix minutes de marche, je ne savais pas vraiment, une fine bruine commença à tomber.

Manquait plus que ça.

Puis une paire de phares apparut dans mon dos ; j'entendis une voiture ralentir pour se caler sur ma vitesse.

Raté. Il manquait encore une chose pour terminer de m'enfoncer. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers la voiture.

Oh. C'était la Volvo d'Edward ; au moins, ce n'était pas Mike.

Il baissa la vitre.

- Monte, fit-il simplement.

Je le regardai d'un air absent.

- Non, merci. Repars au lycée, tu vas être en retard.

Sans plus un mot, je recommençai à marcher ; la pluie se faisait plus forte.

Ça ne finirait donc jamais cette journée de merde ?

Il continua à me suivre.

- Bella, ne fais pas l'andouille, tu vas attraper la crève !

Je lui lançai un regard vide et continuai à avancer.

Énervé, il me doubla brusquement et se gara sur le bas côté ; je manquai de rentrer dans sa voiture.

Il sortit.

- Tu montes toute seule ou je t'y oblige ?

Je levais alors véritablement les yeux vers lui, étonnée ; c'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois depuis le self. Nous étions là, nous fixant sous la pluie battante. Soudain, j'eus honte de ma réaction -ou plutôt de mon absence de réaction-, et je baissai la tête, néanmoins trop glacée pour rougir.

- Ok. Désolée, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la portière passager.

Cool, pensai-je en montant dans sa voiture. Je vais tremper son siège maintenant.

Il regagna sa place au volant, et régla le chauffage à fond. Je n'eus pas à cœur de le remercier ; mais je le pensai très fort.

Je lui indiquai par phrases brèves le chemin jusqu'à ma maison ; enfin, il se gara dans ma cour.

Je remarquai qu'il sortait de sa voiture ; mais, sans me retourner vers lui, j'entrai dans ma maison et allai me déshabiller. Je passai un vieux survêt, un pull, et une veste de mon père. Je pris deux serviettes. Je redescendis ; Edward se tenait dans la véranda. Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire, puis je m'approchai en silence et lui tendis une des deux serviettes. J'allai m'asseoir sur le petit banc en bois de ma véranda, et commençai à me sécher les cheveux.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi ; mais j'étais bien trop plongée dans mes pensées pour commencer à me faire des films.

Je fixai le paysage à travers les vitres, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau sur le toit ; et, enfin, je sentis les pensées désagréables quitter mon esprit.

Enfin, je ne ressentis plus rien que ce que mes sens captaient, et le calme de la situation.

Enfin, je me sentis réellement bien.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsqu'on était arrivés sur le parking du lycée avec Jasper, il s'était demandé à voix basse qui était la fille avec qui Alice discutait. J'avais alors vaguement regardé et ma mâchoire s'était crispée. Sûrement Jessica ou une de ses copines. Je ne savais pas qu'une fille qui fréquentait Jasper pouvait aussi fréquenter ce genre de... _choses_.

J'avais pris tout mon temps pour trouver une place, peu désireux d'être encore une fois détaillé comme un morceau de viande.

Jasper, lui, essayait tant bien que mal - à cause de la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber, notamment - de voir qui se trouvait avec sa copine. Et vu le froncement de ses sourcils, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à moi.

" T'as vu Bella, toi? " Me demanda-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

J'avais haussé les épaules et j'étais descendu à mon tour. En prenant mon temps. J'avais abaissé ma capuche et avais suivi Jasper... En retrait, en m'enfermant dans ma bulle.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Alice sauta au cou de Jasper, l'embrassant d'une façon qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je détournais le regard et mes yeux tombèrent sur un décolleté où une bonne partie du soutien gorge en dentelle rouge vif se voyait. Mes yeux remontèrent rapidement jusqu'au visage... Bella. Machinalement, je serrai les dents. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette fille habillée de cette façon, et les paroles d'Emmett me revinrent instantanément en mémoire.

Elle devait être comme toutes les autres. La brebis galeuse parmi les agneaux blancs.

Première erreur.

J'avais été tenté de m'éclipser. Sans un regard pour Alice, sans un mot pour Jasper. J'avais même été tenté d'appeler Rosalie quand j'avais senti légèrement des lèvres se poser sur ma joue.

Malgré moi, je sentis mes muscles se tendre. Comment osait-elle ce genre de familiarités? Je fronçai les sourcils, dégoûté de sa tentative de se faire remarquer.

Deuxième erreur.

Puis la réaction de Jasper avait fini de l'achever... Et de confirmer ce qu'avait dit Emmett la veille.

J'eus vraiment envie de partir de là.

Je regardais d'un air absent les élèves qui s'engouffraient à pas précipités dans le hall principal du lycée et je voulus faire la même chose. Je crois qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'un certain pari lorsque la cloche - ou plutôt mon salut - retentit à nos oreilles. Soulagé, je courrus presque vers mon premier cours, les laissant derrière moi, sans une parole.

La matinée avait été désespérément ennuyeuse.

J'avais essayé d'oublier l'attitude de Bella, mais l'autre fille, Jessica, m'avait collé aux basques jusqu'à la pause de 10 h. J'avais réussi à lui échapper lorsqu'une de ses copines lui était tombée dessus au détour d'un couloir. J'avais alors erré dans un autre couloir où je n'étais jamais allé et avais vu sur une porte " salle de musique " en lettres rouges complètement défraîchies. J'avais poussé la porte pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et un sourire était né sur mes lèvres. Un piano. Ils avaient un piano... Poussiéreux certes, mais un piano quand même. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'entrer, la cloche avait à nouveau retenti.

A onze heures, j'avais été tenté de revenir dans la salle de musique que j'avais découverte, afin d'échapper à toute l'agitation du self, à tous ces regards et cette attention. Mais depuis que les Whitlock étaient venus manger à la maison et surtout depuis la veille, ma mère ne cessait de me parler du lycée, de mes " amis " que je pouvais inviter quand je le voulais... Elle m'ennuyait. Mais c'était ma mère, et je lui avais fait une promesse, alors j'allais m'y tenir.

Je m'étais dirigé d'un pas trainant vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec Jasper et les autres et je remarquai bientôt qu'il manquait Bella. Alice s'en inquiéta d'ailleurs; elle ne l'avait plus revue de la matinée. On avait attendu près de 20 minutes avant de se décider à aller dans la file.

Comme depuis deux jours, Jasper me demanda comment s'était passée ma matinée et je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je haussai les épaules, peu désireux de parler. Alice essaya d'appeler son amie. Sans succès. Elle envoya des sms. Sans succès non plus. Son inquiétude grandissant, Jasper se décida à essayer d'appeler également. Sans plus de succès.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes notre table, Alice pointa quelqu'un dans la file et j'aperçus vaguement un top rouge écarlate. Bella avait décidé de réapparaître, apparemment.

A midi moins le quart, Rose m'appela et ce fut le seul moment de la matinée appréciable. J'avais été heureux de l'entendre, perdu de raccrocher si vite.

Après quelques minutes, Bella s'était assise en face de moi et je me bornai à regarder mon plateau-repas. Jasper essaya de relancer la conversation où je ne répondis que par des monosyllabes. J'eus envie de rappeler Rose. De l'entendre encore un peu. Ou de retourner dans la salle de musique... Je commençais à en avoir marre des réflexions que j'entendais sur " le dévergondage de Swan ".

Jasper évoqua notre soirée et Bella essaya encore une fois de tenter de me parler, alors que je m'étais décidé à essayer de manger ce qui ressemblait vaguement à du poisson dans mon assiette.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit alors. Pourquoi je m'acharnais autant sur elle. Mais je lui répondis la première chose qui me passait à travers l'esprit et lui adressai pour la première fois vraiment la parole.

" Ok. Je vais être clair, d'accord ? Tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas. Alors lâche-moi la grappe. "

Je m'en mordis aussitôt les doigts, lorsque je croisai son regard d'animal blessé et entendis l'exclamation étouffée d'Alice. Je sentis Jasper se tendre à côté de moi et il répliqua à la place de son amie.

" Oh, mec, calme-toi ok ? Avait-il dit d'un ton assez menaçant. Tu dis ça après ce qu'Emmett a dit hier soir ? Faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit ! C'est pas une référence ! "

Je serrai les dents, ne voulant pas faire de scandale. Je m'enfermai dans ma bulle, les laissant parler vivement entre eux. Un mec était arrivé, il tourne autour de Bella depuis un bon bout de temps d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, puis Emmett... Et là, Bella avait craqué. Et là, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais dans ce lycée, je l'avais vraiment regardé. Quand elle était partie presqu'en courant.

Je crus voir des larmes dans ses yeux, et je me sentis coupable d'en être en partie responsable. Si je voulais être honnête, cette fille ne m'avait absolument rien fait. A part qu'elle en pinçait peut-être pour moi, mais j'avais été on ne peut plus clair sur le sujet.

Les voix s'échauffaient, Emmett criait plus fort que les autres, Alice essayait de retenir Jasper qui regardait le mec qui s'appelait Mike d'un air assez menaçant.

Au moment où je pris ma décision, Emmett s'en alla d'un pas lourd, tous les regards du self braqués sur lui et je me dirigeai à mon tour vers le tapis roulant.

Une fois dehors, je pris une grande inspiration et réfléchis quelques secondes. Où était-elle?... Si j'avais voulu être seul, sans personne qui vienne me déranger et surtout vu le temps qu'il faisait, je serais allé dehors, vers la forêt. Ce fut donc là que je me dirigeai. Je frissonnai sous le vent et aperçus ce que je recherchais; Bella et Emmett qui se faisaient face à l'orée du bois.

En catimini, je m'approchai.

Elle gesticulait et Emmett semblait vouloir la réconforter. Il était là, devant elle, penaud, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il me rappela un peu moi quelques temps avant que je ne sorte avec Rose. Je paniquais toujours quand elle n'allait pas bien et que je pensais qu'on ne serait que des amis et je restais là, les bras ballants à l'écouter.

Un moment, je crus que nos regards s'étaient croisés et elle pleura un peu plus, me mettant mal à l'aise.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je restai là, à les écouter et à les observer plus ou moins. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais sorti la retrouver. Et pourtant, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira, s'essuya les yeux et marcha d'un pas décidé dans ma direction. L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle allait me crier dessus pour ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt, mais à ma grande surprise, elle me passa à côté sans un mot, sans un regard. Je la regardai faire et la vis se diriger vers la sortie du lycée.

Soudain, je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je me détournai et vis Emmett qui me regardait les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air menaçant. Par réflexe, je reculai d'un pas.

" A nous deux, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil? " Me demanda-t-il en serrant des dents.

Je considérai sa taille, ses poings serrés, son ton menaçant. Son attitude protectrice.

Je déglutis et pris le masque de l'indifférence en haussant les épaules.

" Rien. Jasper lui a seulement dit ce que tu m'avais révélé hier soir. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant et il marmonna " mais quel con " avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il commença à faire les cent pas et je me détournai inutilement vers la sortie. Vide.

" Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu vas prendre ta voiture et la retrouver. Telle que je la connais, elle est rentrée chez elle et avec cette pluie et ce vent, elle va attraper la mort. Moi, je vais parler à Jasper et je passerai dans la soirée, ok? "

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il rentrait déjà au pas de course dans le lycée.

Une bruine légère commença à tomber et je soupirai.

Il avait raison. Il fallait la retrouver. Et j'étais sorti pour l'aider, non?

Je pris ma voiture, sortis du lycée et me dirigeai vers la ville, en espérant qu'elle habitait dans cette direction. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la vis seule, les bras serrés autour d'elle, le visage baissé. Elle ne se dépêchait même pas. La pluie tombait sur elle, sans qu'elle semble s'en rendre réellement compte.

Arrivé à son hauteur, je ralentis l'allure et roulai à sa vitesse. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers moi. Son maquillage coulait, elle avait les yeux bouffis et était transit de froid. Je baissai la vitre et lui demandai de monter. A son air absent, je vis qu'elle ne me rendrait pas la chose facile.

Je soupirai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Elle finit par me dire sa réponse... négative. La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue, et je serrai des dents. Un de mes principaux défauts avait toujours été celui-là: je détestais quand on me refusait quelque chose pour rien. Je me fis plus menaçant mais elle resta muette. Enervé, je me garai devant elle sur le bas côté et sortis de la voiture en la contreignant de monter... seule. Avant que je ne la force. Nous restâmes là, comme deux imbéciles, à nous regarder sans trop nous voir. Puis, elle marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et finit par m'obéir.

Soulagé, je m'engouffrai à mon tour et mis le chauffage à fond. Maintenant que le plus dur était fait, je me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Pourquoi je l'avais suivie... Pourquoi aucun de ses amis n'étaient partis à sa recherche...

Je me concentrai sur la route et repartis en direction de la ville. Par moment, je lui jetai des coups d'oeil rapides. Elle semblait se réchauffer un peu mais était toujours déconnectée. Elle m'indiqua le chemin de sa maison par des bribes de phrases et au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvai devant une petite maison bleue. J'arrêtai le moteur et me tournai doucement vers elle. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle n'avait même pas bougé, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'on était arrivés. Mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander si elle allait mieux, elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, comme une automate, et sortit sous la pluie.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, rejoindre sa maison.

Que fallait-il que je fasse? Que fallait-il que je dise?

Je soupirai et sortis à mon tour de la voiture.

Peut-être voulait-elle parler. Ou avoir une présence auprès d'elle...

Elle s'était arrêtée quelques instants sous la véranda avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait sans doute que je reparte, mais je resterai quand même. Au cas où.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était réapparue en vieux jogging, pull et veste grise quatre fois trop grande pour elle. Elle avait deux serviettes dans les mains. Sans un mot ni un regard, elle m'en tendit une que je pris par réflexe. Je n'étais pas si mouillé que ça et je n'avais même pas froid. Une première depuis que j'étais arrivé ici.

Elle s'assit sur un petit banc et je vins m'asseoir à mon tour à côté d'elle.

Elle se séchait les cheveux, en silence, et je regardai la pluie, pas plus loquace.

C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, tous les deux, depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, à regarder tomber la pluie, sans une voiture qui passe pour briser la monotonie du moment.

J'ai toujours adoré le silence, mais avec elle, il me met mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être. Ou peut-être parce que je ne me sens pas à ma place auprès d'elle.

Une fois de plus, je me tourne vers elle pour observer les traits de son visage. Il n'exprime rien. Depuis des heures, il n'exprime rien. Ses joues ont légèrement rougis, ses cheveux sont pratiquement secs et elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir quand elle se tourne légèrement vers moi. Elle semble surprise que je sois encore à ses côtés après tout ce temps. Ses yeux parcourent mon visage, comme si elle tentait de me reconnaître et je sens avec horreur mes joues rougir légèrement. Puis, elle se détourne et contemple à nouveau la pluie.

" Parle-moi de Miami. " Chuchote-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Je la regarde, surpris, puis me tourne à nouveau vers le paysage.

Miami... La ville de Rosalie. La ville de mon enfance... Si loin. Dans l'espace comme dans le temps.

" C'est chaud. Humide. Chuchotè-je à mon tour.

_ Ca te manque?

_ Oui... Et non. Une personne me manque. "

Je l'entends prendre une goulée d'air et je me tais. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Pas avec elle. Pas ici. Ni maintenant. Je ne suis pas là pour moi, juste parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

Je la sens grelotter et je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je suis en train de chercher une excuse minable pour la laisser tranquille quand une voiture de police arrive et vient se garer devant la maison. Cela semble la réveiller car elle se lève d'un coup et s'éloigne de moi de quelques pas.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années descend du véhicule et nous observe en fronçant les sourcils.

Je jette un vague coup d'oeil à Bella et la vois cramoisie, mais elle semble faire comme si de rien était.

" Bonsoir ma chérie. Comment vas-tu? " Lui demande-t-il en me quittant pas du regard.

Son père. Bien sûr. Le shérif de Forks...

" Ca va. Tu as passé une bonne journée? Lui demande-t-elle rapidement.

_ Hummm... Tu ne me présentes pas? "

Un silence interminable s'installe. Puis, prenant un grand effort sur moi, je décide de me présenter - et trouve là une excuse pour m'en aller. -

" Edward Cullen, Monsieur. Votre fille ne se sentait pas bien alors je l'ai ramené. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais rentrer chez moi. "

Je rends la serviette que je tenais toujours dans les mains à Bella et je la sens se raidir lorsque nos doigts se frôlent. Elle détourne les yeux et marmonne un vague merci alors que je cours presque vers ma voiture, sans un regard pour son père.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je soupire et pose mon front sur mon volant lorsque que quelqu'un frappe contre ma vitre. Je jette un coup d'oeil et vois Jasper et Emmett côte à côte. Je leur fais signe de reculer, puis descends du véhicule.

Emmett a l'air calmé. Jasper, inquiet.

" Ca fait plus de trois heures qu'on t'attend. Comment elle va? " Me demande le blond.

Je soupire à nouveau et contourne la Volvo, les invitant silencieusement à me suivre.

J'ouvre la porte et vois ma mère en pleine construction de maquette de salon sur la grande table de la salle à manger. En nous voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement puis elle nous fait un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers nous.

" Edward! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes amis venaient manger à la maison.

_ Euh... Ils sont juste là pour qu'on discute un peu, c'est tout.

_ Tututututut... Ils vont bien rester avec nous, ça nous fera plaisir. "

Je leur jette un rapide coup d'oeil pour voir leur réaction et vois les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminer.

" Ok. "

On commence à se diriger vers l'escalier quand j'entends ma mère nous dire qu'elle va nous apporter des cookies dans le quart d'heure qui suit.

" Elle est vraiment cool ta mère. " Me dit Emmett quand nous entrons dans ma chambre.

Je hausse les épaules et m'assois sur le lit.

" Musicien? Me demande-t-il à nouveau.

_ Ouais... Pianiste.

_ Il y a une vieille salle de musique au lycée. On s'en sert quand on a envie d'être... seul. " Enchaîne-t-il avec un sourire presque pervers.

Jasper soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

" Alors?... Comment elle va? "

Je regarde mes mains posées sur mes genoux et hausse les épaules.

" Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu ne l'as pas ramené chez elle? Me demande Emmett d'un ton menaçant, qui s'était assis sur ma chaise de bureau.

_ Si.

_ Et elle t'a pas parlé?

_ Presque pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire " presque pas " ? S'agace le colosse.

_ Emmett! Siffle Jasper.

_ Mais il me soûle avec ses monosyllabes! "

Il se lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. Au bout d'un moment, je le vois s'arrêter devant la photo de Rose et moi. Il la fixe un moment et se détourne, le regard hargneux.

" De quoi avez-vous parlé?

_ De Miami. "

Le silence retombe entre nous et ma mère frappe à la porte. Elle l'ouvre et pose un immense plateau avec trois assiettes de cookies et trois grands verres de lait, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau. Emmett saisit un biscuit et regarde à nouveau la photo apposée au mur.

" Je crois que... Elle s'en remettra. " Finis-je par dire.

Jasper sort son portable de la poche de son jean et écrit rapidement un sms.

" Il a raison, Em'. Tu connais Bella. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. "

Emmett soupire et se saisit cette fois d'une des assiettes.

" En tout cas, Newton n'est pas près de lui tourner autour. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu es très protecteur envers elle. "

Le regard de Jasper se pose sur moi et Emmett éclate d'un grand rire.

" Bah ouais. C'est... une très bonne amie.

_ Ah... Ok. "

Il rit à nouveau et je me sens légèrement ridicule. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter sur cet état d'esprit car mon portable vibre. _Rose_... Rapidement, je m'excuse et décroche le téléphone.

Je vois Emmett poser une question silencieuse à Jasper et celui-ci lui montre la photo contre le mur. Un éclat de surprise passe alors dans ses yeux et il se détourne en saisissant un troisième biscuit dans son assiette.

**A suivre...**


	5. Inhabituel

**Note:**

Oh wimboe oh wimboe oh wimboe!

Coucou! ^^ Chapitre 5 avec une heure d'avance, on est sympas, on sait! :p

Le titre résume tout hein, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder d'avantage sur cette note. Je remercie les anonymes - Effexor à l'habitude de vous répondre en début de chapitre, je m'en excuse si je le fais pas cette fois-ci - et je vais répondre aux autres après avoir updaté ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaira, bisous et à Vendredi prochain - ou Jeudi dans la soirée :p -

Mush!

PS: Hummm... Ne pas envoyer de menaces de mort pour la fin du chapitre, merci d'avance :p

* * *

**Chapitre quatre: ****Inhabituel

* * *

****BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Franchement, quelle vie de merde…

Non, ce n'était pas ma vie que je devais critiquer. Juste mes choix. Surtout ceux de ces derniers temps.

Pour expliquer à Charlie la raison pour laquelle le lycée l'avait appelé, me déclarant absente, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que « je me sentais pas bien, Edward m'a raccompagnée ». Eh ben une chose est sûre, il n'allait plus en douter - si tant est qu'il ait à un moment mis ma parole en doute.

En effet, ce matin, quand je m'éveillais d'une de ces nuits où l'on se demande si l'on va réussir à dormir, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais chopé une crève carabinée. Pas trop de quoi s'étonner, ceci dit : me rendre au lycée à moitié nue un jour pluvieux à Forks, et vouloir en revenir à pieds pour couronner le tout…

Mouais, j'étais déglinguée. Mais ça ne me faisait même pas rire. Je me sentais bien trop mal.

En bas, j'entendis que mon père s'apprêter à partir.

Merde, il fallait que je le prévienne.

- Papa, essayai-je de crier.

Ok, ne sortit qu'un vilain râle de ma gorge.

Je me levai ; ne tombai pas, pour une fois.

Je descendis les escaliers, m'appuyant sur la rampe d'escalier. Charlie m'aperçut enfin.

- Bella ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Euh… Tu peux appeler le médecin s'il te plait ? Fis-je avant de m'écrouler, les jambes molles.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard, la sentence tombait : j'étais bonne pour plusieurs jours au lit. À 39,5°C de fièvre, secouée de tremblements, la gorge en feu et le nez pris, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ça génial et encore moins reposant.

Hé bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à me shooter aux médicaments et à essayer de dormir. Mon père s'inquiétait ; je lui avais demandé d'aller travailler quand même, mais le premier jour, il resta à mon chevet. Il essaya de faire la cuisine à midi ; déjà que d'ordinaire je n'aurais jamais mangé ce qu'il avait lui-même mis dans une casserole, là, il ne fallait même pas m'en parler.

Sans grande surprise, Alice passa me voir dès la fin des cours.

Elle avait l'air réellement désolée.

- Oh, Bella, s'excusa-t-elle pour la énième fois, comme je regrette ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'habiller comme ça…

- Alice, gémis-je, je n'en peux plus, arrêtes de me rappeler cette putain de journée !

Ces mots, bien que soufflés, m'arrachèrent la gorge, et, épuisée, je laissais retomber ma tête dans mon oreiller. Pendant un moment, Alice ne rajouta rien.

- Ok, Bella, je vais y aller, d'accord ? Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Ah, pour ce soir, je t'ai fait réchauffer de la soupe, tu vas pouvoir manger quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'étouffais un rire. Elle connaissait les exploits de mon père en cuisine.

- Je repasse demain, je t'apporterai les cours.

- Merci, parvins-je enfin à souffler.

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur ma tête. Elle n'avait peur de rien ; et, aussi étonnant que cela ait pu paraître à considérer sa petite constitution, elle n'était absolument pas fragile. Je ne l'avais jamais vue malade. Les microbes " crevaient sur elle ", comme aimait à dire Emmett.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, elle était repartie. Le calme revint immédiatement, bien que Charlie pénétra dans ma chambre à peine en avait-elle franchi le seuil.

- Tiens, je t'apporte la soupe qu'Alice t'a fait réchauffer, me fit-il. Elle est encore chaude.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement. Je n'avais pas réellement faim, mais c'était peut-être le seul repas correct qui allait m'être proposé jusqu'à demain soir, même heure. Et puis, c'était de la soupe à la tomate. J'adorais la soupe à la tomate.

J'avalais le bol en entier ; finalement, j'avais un peu faim, et ça passait… Ce semblant de repas se passa dans le silence. J'avalais mes cachets, et Charlie se leva.

- Bien, je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, ça va aller. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à dormir.

- D'accord. Bon, tu m'appelles au besoin ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Charlie allait en effet retourner travailler ; ça ne l'enchantait pas de me laisser seule, mais je n'avais pas non plus un virus rare et dangereux. Lui, il avait des tas de paperasses en tant que chef de la police de Forks.

Je passai encore une très mauvaise nuit ce soir-là ; et les journées qui suivirent furent consacrées à somnoler à moitié devant la télé, emmitouflée dans des couvertures.

Du moins jusqu'au début de l'après-midi de ce mercredi.

Vers 13 h, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Surprise, et un peu endormie, je ne répondis pas ; la porte s'ouvrit. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

- Bella ? Chef Swan ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Emmett ? L'appelai-je de ma voix cassée.

Il m'entendit et se dirigea vers le salon, visiblement heureux que ce ne soit pas mon père qui lui ait répondu.

- Bells… ça va ?

Il s'assit en tailleur en face du canapé. J'essayai de me redresser, grimaçai.

- Pas la grande forme. Mais mieux qu'hier quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

Il m'adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre à y aller en te sachant là toute seule et malade.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Ah ? C'est pas la mort, tu sais.

- Je suis désolé. Si je n'avais pas… dit tout ça à Edward, et tout… Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui…

Je fermai les yeux, peu désireuse de me remémorer cette journée particulièrement honteuse.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, finis-je par dire. J'ai accepté qu'Alice m'habille… très peu et… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Bon, bien entendu je t'en veux un peu de ce que tu as dit à Edward, mais… Je te connais, toi et ta délicatesse, soupirai-je en me laissant retomber dans le canapé.

Il sourit, un peu dans le vague. Il resta quelques instants comme ça, sans rien dire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une place dans le canapé ?

Il releva la tête vers moi.

- Euh, ouais.

Il se leva, et vient s'asseoir ; je posai ma tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je le sentis sourire.

- C'est toi qui es complètement naze et tu me demandes à moi si ça va ?

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air tout à fait sur Terre, lui fis-je simplement.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah, j'arrête pas de penser à certaines choses… Je t'ai un peu négligée ces derniers temps Bella, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fis-je, sincèrement surprise.

- Eh bien… Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés juste tout les deux. Que je ne t'avais pas parlé personnellement, je veux dire, à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, c'était avec les autres… J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à toi, et à ce que tu pouvais ressentir pour Edward… J'ai pas fait attention à toi tout court quoi.

Alors là, j'étais sciée. De toute ma vie, c'était bien la première fois que j'avais une telle conversation avec Emmett. Non pas que ça m'ait spécialement manqué jusqu'à présent ; j'aurais juste pas imaginé un instant que c'eut pu être possible.

- Bah, Emmett, quelle différence avec d'habitude ? Enfin, je veux pas dire que… C'est juste qu'il me semble que notre relation a toujours été ainsi… Je n'en ai jamais attendu plus de ta part…

- Ouais, peut-être… Enfin, je trouve ça dommage. T'es comme ma sœur et pourtant…

Nous arrêtâmes là notre conversation. Je restai un moment la tête sur ses genoux, sa main jouant avec mes cheveux. En fait, je finis même par m'endormir. Ça faisait du bien.

Je m'éveillai un moment plus tard -combien de temps ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à comprendre la position dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Emmett ? Murmurai-je, la voix pâteuse.

- Oui ? Rit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi tu te moques ?

- Ta voix. Tu veux peut-être que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire non ?

J'acquiesçai, et me relevai pour le libérer. Il se leva et s'esclaffa de plus belle en voyant ma tête.

- Mon Dieu Bells t'es toute chiffonnée.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi que tu es là, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

- Roh, faut bien que je me moque un peu de ma petite Bella préférée, fit-il en m'ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux.

Je râlai pour la forme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il revint avec un verre d'eau que je bus précautionneusement.

Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Il se passa à peine un quart d'heure avant que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Mon père entra ; il eut l'air surpris de trouver Emmett ici.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Swan, fit celui-ci. Je suis passé voir Bella, mon… cours de sport a été annulé.

Oh, pas bien de mentir au chef de la police.

- Ah, ok. Ça va chérie ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Ouais ça va mieux. J'ai pu dormir un peu.

Charlie me sourit. À sa mine rassurée, je supposai que j'avais meilleure mine que ces derniers jours.

- Tant mieux.

On entendit frapper à la porte. Mon père ouvrit.

- Ah, bonsoir Alice.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Swan. Je viens apporter ses devoirs à Bella.

Elle entra dans le salon de sa démarche gracieuse et guillerette, précédée de Charlie.

- Bella ! Ça va mieux ? Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emmett ?

- Cours de sport annulé, répondit précipitamment celui-ci.

Charlie fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bah, au pire, si plus tard il venait à vouloir vérifier ce que lui avait raconté Emmett, je lui dirai que c'était moi qui avait appelé celui-ci parce que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je n'arrivai pas à joindre Alice… Je me ferai un peu remonter les bretelles, mais pas plus que ça.

- Bon, bah je vais vous laisser, fit mon grand frère de cœur, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. À tout à l'heure Lice, au revoir chef Swan… Bella, à bientôt !

Tiens, je l'avais rarement vu aussi poli et gêné. Il ne devait pas avoir très envie de se prendre une engueulée par mon père pour avoir séché les cours.

Je remontai dans ma chambre avec Alice, et je lui expliquai vite fait mon après-midi avec Emmett. Elle acquiesça, puis soudain me sourit d'un air ravi.

- Hey ! Tu sais, Edward a demandé de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui.

Un instant, je m'en sentis heureuse ; puis je soupirai, et haussai les épaules.

- Cool, mais je suppose que c'était d'un ton peu concerné ?

Au sourire qui se fana un peu sur les lèvres d'Alice, je devinai que j'avais touché juste. Edward s'était juste montré poli. Une autre de ses qualités.

- Bah, Bell, ça veut quand même dire qu'il s'intéresse un minimum de ta santé. Tu commences à le connaître, il n'aurait même pas desserré les lèvres sans ça.

- Ouais, ok… Mais bon, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Bon. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger.

Je lui adressai un vrai sourire.

- T'es une vraie amie. Je commence à avoir faim.

Elle rit.

- C'est bon signe.

**oOo**

Je retournai en cours le lendemain, me sentant carrément mieux.

Je garai ma voiture à côté de celle d'Alice ; à peine fus-je sortie qu'elle me héla de là où elle se trouvait, avec Jazz, Emmett et… Edward.

J'approchai de leur petit groupe, un sourire aux lèvres. Alice me sauta au cou.

- Bella ! Enfin de retour !

Je ris en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Je m'ennuyais de vous il faut croire. Et toi Alice ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on s'est quittées !

- Mais tu sais que je t'aime !

Jasper vint me serrer contre lui, suivi d'Emmett.

En revanche, je ne compris pas trop quand Edward s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise.

Choquée, je le regardai quelques instants.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il, le visage impénétrable, à son habitude.

- Euh, oui, dis-je, incertaine.

- Ok.

Fin de la conversation. Il regarda sa montre ; et à peine dix secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait.

- Bon, ben, c'est l'heure, soupira Emmett.

- Oh, commence pas à râler. Tu t'es octroyé une après-midi de congé hier pour aller voir Bella, toi ! Fit Alice tandis que nous nous dirigions vers nos classes respectives.

- Ouais, elle est carrément moins chiante que toi, surtout quand elle dort.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Ils ne pouvaient pas juste ne pas s'engueuler ces deux-là ?

**oOo**

Ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Je ne parle pas de ma crève ; ça, j'étais guérie c'était clair. Je parlais d'Edward ; j'arrivais à croiser son regard sans rougir instantanément. Ne vous moquez pas, c'est énorme pour moi. Je me sentais plus maîtresse de moi en sa présence, et c'était grâce à Emmett. Il avait passé la journée à me changer les idées dès qu'on se croisait. Je voyais parfois les regards surpris des autres - jamais moqueurs. Les regards auraient pu être moqueurs… s'il ne s'était pas agi d'Emmett- mais je n'en avais cure.

J'étais bien.

Enfin, il était midi ! Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers le self quand je sentis qu'on m'approchait par derrière. Je me retournai.

Emmett, justement. Il essayait d'être discret… Ouais, et il y arrivait autant que le ferait un éléphant courant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Je me mis à courir.

- Tu m'auras pas !

Je sentis ses bras m'attraper alors que j'atteignais des portes… Merde! j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Trop facile, Bells. Je m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas cassée la gueule.

- Ah-ah, c'était bas ça Emmett, vraiment bas.

- T'en fais pas chérie, je ne vais pas te laisser te faire de mal.

Il me souleva dans ses bras.

- Emmett, non, lâche-moi !

Je pouvais toujours crier, quelle perte de temps !

Quand Emmett avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs ; et ça, nous allions tous le vérifier un peu plus tard…

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

J'ai vu sortir Emmett il y avait environ trente minutes et je ne bouge toujours pas.

Comme depuis deux jours, je reste là, dans ma voiture, au coin de la rue adjacente, et je regarde pensivement les fenêtres allumées de la petite maison bleue. Avant de venir, je me suis promis d'être un minimum courageux et d'aller frapper à la porte. Mais en arrivant à mon poste d'observateur, je me suis dégonflé.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et jette un regard à mon portable.

17 h 22.

Près de deux heures et demie que je suis là comme un imbécile à me demander pourquoi je n'y vais tout simplement pas. Elle n'allait pas me manger et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y rester toute la soirée. Juste voir si elle allait bien. Ca ne prendrait que deux minutes...

Prenant une grande inspiration, je mets la main sur le loquet de ma portière et sors dans la nuit tombante. Je frissonne en me dirigeant vers la maison. Mon estomac se tord, et je ralentis l'allure. Arrivé sur le chemin, je me fige, l'oreille aux aguets; son père ne va pas tarder à arriver. Ne distinguant rien, je me reconcentre sur la fenêtre du salon qui vient de s'éteindre.

Une nouvelle fois, je soupire. Plus de soulagement que de déception.

Ca ne sera pas pour cette fois, finalement.

Je retourne vers ma voiture. Une fois derrière le volant, je jette un dernier regard à la maison, puis m'en vais.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, je me réveille le sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis fatigué, mais je m'en moque.

J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma nuit au téléphone avec Rose - et j'espère que mes parents ne m'ont pas entendu - on a déjà projeté plein de choses à faire. Elle est aussi impatiente que moi qu'on se retrouve. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en dormait plus. Qu'elle pensait à ça à chaque moment de la journée.

On a imaginé plein de scénarii différents et dans tous, elle finit par pleurer de joie.

_On va se revoir... Après demain..._

Après un petit-déjeuner et une douche rapide, je descends les escaliers, de bonne humeur. Je me dirige vers mes parents qui sont en plein conciliabule, penchés sur l'ordinateur portable de mon père. Je capte les mots " aéroport ", " embouteillages " et " Seattle ".

" Vous allez chercher quelqu'un à Seattle? " Leur demandè-je arrivé à côté d'eux.

Ma mère sursaute et mon père ferme précipitamment l'appareil.

" Non. Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça? " Fait ma mère avec innocence.

Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

" Tu vas chercher Jasper? Me demande mon père.

_ Ouais. " Répondis-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Une fois dehors, je lève les yeux au ciel et constate avec joie qu'il n'est pas gris comme à l'accoutumée mais recouvert de gros nuages blancs. L'équivalence d'une journée presque caniculaire à Miami.

" Salut. " Me fait Jasper accoudé à ma voiture.

Apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi qui apprécie le temps du jour; il est en t-shirt et porte des lunettes de soleil.

" L'été est revenu. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est limite si on ne peut pas sortir les maillots de bain, ouais. En Novembre, c'est inespéré. Quelque chose de spécial va arriver aujourd'hui. " Me répondit-il en montant dans l'habitacle.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fait en silence, comme d'habitude, mais je sens par moment son regard curieux sur moi. Peut-être parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu sourire avant aujourd'hui.

Arrivés sur le parking, j'aperçois Alice et Emmett qui discutent.

" Ah oui! J'ai oublié de te prévenir! Bella revient aujourd'hui. Elle a réussi à convaincre son père de la laisser aller au lycée. "

Une fois garés, nous sortons de la voiture et nous dirigeons vers les autres. Alice est de très bonne humeur et Emmett semble plus qu'heureux que Bella revienne au lycée. Il n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'oeil vers l'entrée du parking. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous voyons une vieille camionnette rouge arriver et Alice se met à sautiller sur place en criant son prénom. Je regarde, impassible, et vois Bella se diriger vers nous. Malgré le temps, elle porte un gros pull et une écharpe autour du cou. Ses traits sont un peu tirés et son nez est encore rouge. Malgré tout, je suis assez content de la voir.

Elle embrasse sa meilleure amie, Jasper la serre brièvement contre lui, et Emmett la soulève d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres du sol, provoquant des petits cris enroués de sa part. Lorsqu'il la repose, ils rient tous les deux aux éclats. Elle me jette un regard timide et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approche d'elle et pose légèrement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Lorsque je m'éloigne, j'évite son regard - et la couleur de ses joues... -, ainsi que celui ahuri, d'Alice. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas rougir et lui demande l'air de rien comment elle va. Après une réponse brève et affirmative, je marmonne un vague " ok " et regarde ma montre avec impatience. Je n'aime pas sentir tous ces regards sur moi. Quelques secondes plus tard - alors qu'Alice et Emmett se chamaillent - la cloche retentit et nous nous séparons. Jusqu'à ce que je sois entré dans le hall, je sens un regard posé sur moi dans mon dos et je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit de celui de Bella.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser, maintenant?..._

En cours de Biologie, Mr Warner nous a annoncé qu'une nouvelle élève allait arriver la semaine suivante. A la pause de 10 h, j'ai croisé Jasper et nous avons vu un peu plus loin Emmett chatouiller Bella. Je les avais observés alors que le blond riait à côté de moi. Puis, Bella avait relevé la tête et avait croisé mon regard que j'avais détourné immédiatement. Comme je n'avais pas cours l'heure d'après, je tentais d'appeler Rosalie qui me répondit d'une voix précipitée qu'elle était très occupée et qu'elle me rappellerait. J'étais alors allé dans la salle de musique ou j'avais observé pendant prêt d'une demie heure le piano, avant de composer le reste du temps.

A midi, je retrouve Alice et Jasper, tendrement enlacés à notre point de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entend des cris aigus et Bella déboule d'un couloir adjacent, Emmett lui courant après. Il finit par l'attraper et la soulever alors qu'on se dirige vers la file d'attente. Elle gigote dans tous les sens, marmonnant que tout le monde la regarde, ce qui fait accentuer les rires du colosse. Alice rit en les regardant et Jasper propose qu'on mange dehors.

" Vous avez entendu les rumeurs aujourd'hui? Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle élève qui va arriver. Fait Alice quand nous nous installons sur la terrasse.

_ Ouais, j'ai pas réussi à avoir son nom. Je suis pourtant aller voir la secrétaire, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire... Réplique Emmett.

_ Quoi? Elle a su résister à ton charme légendaire? " S'offusque Bella.

Pour toute réponse, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

" Oh oui! Continue! Je vais enfin avoir une coiffure convenable pour une fois. "

Les autres éclatent de rire et je m'autorise un sourire en me penchant sur mon plateau. Je regarde rapidement ma montre au moment où mon portable vibre. J'ai reçu un sms.

" _On ne peut pas se parler maintenant, je suis désolée mon amour. On se voit ce soir. Bisous. R. _"

Je soupire, une partie de ma bonne humeur envolée.

" Un problème? Me demande Jasper.

_ Non... Rose est occupée, c'est rien. "

A ce moment-là, Emmett se lève d'un bon, sous le regard surpris d'Alice et Bella.

" Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On a encore une heure et demie devant nous. Lui dit sa soeur.

_ Envie de faire des heures supp'.

_ Comment on peut avoir envie de faire encore plus de sport? Tu en fais presque 5 heures par jour! " Geint Bella.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

" Eh! Ton plateau! " Hurle Alice. " L'enfoiré... "

Nous sommes restés sur la terrasse pendant un peu plus d'une heure à parler de tout et de rien - enfin, _ils_ ont parlé de tout et de rien... - puis nous avons décidé d'aller voir Emmett s'entraîner. Alice adorait voir les autres suer quand elle ne faisait rien. Arrivés au gymnase, nous apercevons Jessica et ses copines qui s'époumonent à encourager ceux qui jouent au basket.

" Trois points de plus pour les Wolves! Hurle l'arbitre.

_ Tyler fait son intéressant, comme d'habitude. Marmonne Bella en se dirigeant vers le bas des gradins.

_ Il veut se refaire Jess... Réplique Alice en soupirant.

_ Il y en a qui adorent se faire prendre pour un con... "

Je m'assois entre Bella et Jasper quand une main manucurée se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me lève d'un bond pour faire face à Jessica et son soutien-gorge balconnet noir qu'on voit à travers un t-shirt ultra moulant blanc.

" Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas sur le terrain? Histoire qu'on puisse te voir en... action... " Minaude-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que ses copines gloussent un peu plus loin et vois Jasper sortir son appareil numérique de sa poche comme si de rien était. Alice regarde Jessica en serrant des dents et Bella semble passionnée par le match de basket.

" Cherche pas, Jess, celui-là est pris. " Fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Emmett arriver en trottinant.

" Et par qui? _Elle_? " Demande-t-elle en montrant Bella d'un geste dédaigneux.

Celle-ci, qui nous regarde à présent, vire au rouge écrevisse.

" Je préfèrerais sortir avec elle qu'avec toi, en tout cas. " Répliquè-je d'un ton acide.

Les joues de Bella s'empourprent encore plus et je finis par détourner mes yeux, également mal à l'aise.

Jessica s'éloigne d'un pas raide, et je me rassois sous le rire d'Emmett qui me donne un coup de poing " amical " dans l'épaule. Je grimace lorsqu'il s'éloigne à nouveau et pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Le silence s'installe, seulement entrecoupé par les commentaires de Jasper qui prend des clichés du match. Alice essaye de convaincre Bella d'aller faire du shopping le week-end suivant et celle-ci se contente de marmonner. Mon malaise est toujours là et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. J'essaye de regarder les photos que prend Jasper, sans grand succès.

Au bout de dix minutes, la fin match retentit et je me lève d'un bond, prêt à me diriger vers les vestiaires quand Emmett arrive vers nous en courant.

" Le prof va partir. Il doit arbitrer un match à Port Angeles. "

J'entends Bella crier de joie. Pour ma part, je suis soulagé; je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

" On pourrait se faire une après-midi tous ensemble. Suggère Emmett avec un grand sourire.

_ Sans moi. J'ai mon cours de stylisme jusqu'à 16 h. Réplique Alice.

_ Tu pourrais sécher pour une fois...

_ Je peux crier à travers le self bondé, mettre une baffe à Jess et ses copines, tagger sur le mur du lycée que je suis la fille la plus déjantée de Forks mais je _ne peux pas _sécher un cours de stylisme! Et n'insiste pas, c'est non! "

Sur ce, elle embrasse Jasper et s'éloigne vers la sortie du gymnase.

Emmett marmonne dans sa barbe en s'éloignant vers les vestiaires et Jasper montre ses photos à Bella qui les observe d'un oeil assez critique. Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque le géant revient, Bella est en plein débat sur un cliché que son meilleur ami trouve avoir particulièrement réussi mais qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup.

" Arrêtez avec ces conneries, on sort! " Fait Emmett en prenant l'appareil des mains de Jasper.

Celui-ci commence à émettre des protestations sous les rires de Bella et nous sortons enfin à l'air libre, sous une légère brise.

" Vous voulez faire quoi? Faut fêter le retour de notre Belli-bello! Dit Emmett alors que celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racines des cheveux en marmonnant que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_ Attendons Ali pour ça. Elle t'en voudra à mort si..." Commence Jasper.

Je me détourne vers lui pour voir ce qui l'a arrêté en pleine phrase et vois son regard vers le secrétariat.

Bella se fige à côté de lui et baisse immédiatement les yeux.

Quant à Emmett, il fixe le même endroit que Jasper, mais en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

Je me décide à regarder dans la même direction qu'eux et là, mon coeur fait un arrêt dans ma cage thoraxique. A quelques mètres de moi, vêtue d'un slim noir et d'un pull gris chiné, une grosse écharpe noire autour du cou, se tient une apparition. Blonde, le profil baissé sur une liasse de papiers, elle semble profondément concentrée sur ce qu'elle est en train de lire. Je n'arrive pas à bouger tellement je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Tellement la scène semble irréelle. Puis, un nom sort de ma gorge enrouée.

" _Rose..._ "

**A suivre...**


	6. Tensions

**Note:**

Et ça y est nous revoilà !!! Dans les temps nan ?

Alors aujourd'hui vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur l'arrivée de Rose... Reste à savoir jusqu'à quel point cette arrivée va chambouler les relations entre nos différents personnages !!!

J'espère que vous aimerez... Asseyez-vous bien confortablement et vérifiez que vous avez préparé votre pop-corn et votre boisson, le voyage va commencer ^^. Mais avant tout, réponse à notre revieweuse non inscrite !!!

**Fraise** : Oui on avoue Emmett est un peu bizarre... à croire que cette fille là n'est pas comme les autres ! Quant à Edward... Oui il est assez tordu dans son esprit parfois :p

Bonne lecture on vous adore vous qui nous suivez encore !!!

Effexor

Petite note de Mush:

Je m'excuse par avance de la longueur de ma partie... Le cerveau d'Effexor a carburé et au fur et à mesure qu'on discutait elle m'a dit " j'ai dépassé les 10 pages " "... Ca sera plus équitable la prochaine fois ^^ On a déjà notre idée! :p Merci bizouxxx et bonne lecture!

PS: On a beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose entre Edward et Bella, mais n'allons pas plus vite que la musique, la route est encore trèèèèès longue!

* * *

**Chapitre cinq: Tensions**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Enfin, c'était la fin de la journée !

Bon, je n'avais quand même pas à me plaindre. Pour une fois, les cours n'avaient pas été trop chiants, il avait fait beau, et Emmett ne m'avait pas lâchée. Ok, ça aurait dû m'énerver, mais j'aimais ces instants de complicité avec le nounours qui me servait de frère de substitution - vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'aurais aimé avoir un frère.

Puis, nous l'avions aperçue.

Cette nouvelle dont tous les profs nous avaient annoncé l'arrivée tout au long de la journée ; elle était apparue.

Oui, c'était une apparition. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait la décrire.

Au début, j'avais baissé les yeux, me sentant mal pour elle ; je supposais qu'elle était gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, et ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle d'être la cible de tous les regards.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de relever les yeux vers sa silhouette… parfaite.

De longues jambes -je n'avais jamais compris comment on pouvait appliquer le qualificatif « interminable » à une paire de jambes mais c'est parce que je n'avais jamais vu cette fille avant-, une taille fine, un visage à l'ovale parfait, des yeux d'un bleu glacier étonnant, presque mauve, et en guise de cheveux de longues vagues blondes, soyeuses, descendant dans son dos.

Une nymphe, une déesse qui aurait pu avoir la prétention d'être promise à Jupiter…

En parlant de Jupiter, je jetai un bref regard à Edward. Et ressentis une brève pointe de jalousie à la vue de son expression.

Il avait l'air choqué ; c'était un euphémisme. Il semblait absorbé par cette apparition. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; d'ailleurs, tous les mecs alentour bavaient presque littéralement devant la fille. Mais ils le faisaient avec moins de grâce qu'Edward, bien sûr.

Ce dernier sembla soudain s'animer. Sans nous accorder un regard, ni même une explication ; il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la fille.

- Rose ! La héla-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir et de joie.

Elle leva la tête, et lui fit un grand sourire.

_Ah ? Ils se connaissent ?_ Pensai-je, hébétée.

Elle se jeta contre lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle.

Il l'embrassa.

Je fermai les yeux, et secouai la tête. Impossible, j'avais dû mal voir. Ça devait être une vieille amie qu'il avait… perdue de vue, et qu'il retrouvait… Oui, des retrouvailles fusionnelles, rien de plus.

Je continuai à les fixer sans les voir. J'entendais mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

À côté de moi, Emmett grogna. Je me retournai vers lui, et lui jetai un regard curieux. Il fixait Edward et la nouvelle d'un air mauvais.

Surprise, je jetai un regard à Jasper. Il avait l'air étonné, mais… Pas plus que ça. En fait, il avait même l'air de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

Je revins à Emmett dont le comportement m'inquiétait. J'attrapais la manche de sa veste ; et, avec tout ça, je ne remarquai même pas que deux personnes nous avaient rejoins.

- Les amis ? Je vous présente Rosalie Hale.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward, et me retournai vers eux.

La dénommée me jetait un regard glacial. Instantanément, je lâchai la manche d'Emmett et me raidissais, figée par la peur.

C'était irrationnel, pourquoi aurai-je dû la craindre ? Que lui avais-je fait ?

Je sentis qu'Emmett passait un bras dans mon dos, et me collait à lui en un geste protecteur. Je regardai son visage ; il était fermé, mâchoire contractée, et fixait durement Rosalie.

Non, pas Rosalie.

C'était la main d'Edward tenant celle de Rosalie qu'il fixait ainsi.

J'eus l'impression que certaines informations n'avaient pas fait le tour de mon cerveau.

_Rosalie_, avait dit Edward.

Je connaissais ce nom.

- Ma petite amie, termina justement l'Adonis en face de moi.

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Carrément choquée, j'en oubliai de respirer ; puis tout sembla s'emboîter dans ma cervelle en ébullition.

Rosalie. Edward. Ensemble. Magnifiques. Elle et lui. Elle, ici. Des feuilles d'inscription dans la main. Nouvelle. Lui, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Des étoiles plein les yeux ?

Je me risquai à le dévisager avec plus de curiosité.

J'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir.

Il n'était plus le même ; tout son être respirait une toute nouvelle joie de vivre. Il avait l'air heureux, si heureux ! Il regardait sa petite amie avec fierté et… tendresse.

C'était cette tendresse qui me fit le plus mal, je crois.

Soudain, tout sembla reprendre vie autour de moi. Jasper s'anima, et accueillit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire.

" Hey, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin ! Edward nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu n'imagines pas. Jasper Withlock. "

Rosalie émit un rire qui ressemblait à une mélodie. Dieu, même son rire était parfait.

" Ah, ça j'en doute. Edward n'a pas dû être très loquace, tel que je le connais… Mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé. "

Jasper rit avec elle.

" En effet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. "

Edward sourit, bien loin de se vexer -comme il l'aurait fait avant.

" Je regrette mon attitude, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Il me manquait mon étincelle ", ajouta-t-il en effleurant les nez de Rosalie avant de l'embrasser.

Mon cœur me sembla se briser -une fois de plus-, en même temps qu'Emmett resserrait son bras autour de moi.

Rosalie se dégagea la première de son étreinte, et leva son regard vers Emmett. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

" Le grizzly, c'est Emmett, fit Edward. Et…

- Bella ", le coupai-je.

J'étais encore capable de me présenter toute seule ! Ok, c'était naze comme réaction.

" Ok, salut Bella. "

Pourquoi me semblait-elle un peu froide ? Non, malgré tout il y avait une certaine chaleur dans son regard. Enfin, je ne sais pas si le mot était approprié. Disons plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas cette lueur hautaine et méprisante qu'arboraient les pétasses telles que Lauren ou Jessica.

Dommage. Ça m'aurait donné une raison de la détester.

Mais malgré tout, je ressentis une certaine - mais très brève - joie à l'idée que lesdites pétasses avaient de la concurrence si elles voulaient Edward.

Oui, j'avais un côté masochiste.

Un ange était en train de passer là ? Même Jasper ne parlait pas. Je décidai de me dévouer ; une fois n'est pas coutume.

" Bien, euh… On avait prévu une après-midi entre nous, mais je suppose que tu préfères rentrer avec Edward, te poser et tout… Tu as fait bon voyage ? "

Pitoyable, comme entrée en matière, non ? Je m'étais complètement emmêlé les pinceaux ; mais n'avait pas bafouillé, c'était déjà une grande victoire.

" Euh, oui, me répondit-elle. Long mais bon voyage. Je préfère rentrer en effet ; mais on pourra se faire une journée ou une soirée ensemble, à l'occase. Histoire de faire connaissance. "

Cool, elle voulait nous connaître. Je lui servis un sourire forcé.

" Bien entendu. "

Re gros blanc.

" Bien, ben on va y aller ma Rose, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hum, oui. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrés.

- Pareil pour nous ! "

Jasper était revenu dans la conversation.

" Bon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si vous vous ennuyez, j'habite à côté de chez Edward… Alors…

- Ça marche Jazz ! À plus tard tout le monde ! "

Jazz ? Depuis quand Edward utilisait nos petits noms ?

Il s'en alla gaiement vers sa voiture.

Pas besoin de se demander depuis quand.

_Depuis l'arrivée de Rose_, pensai-je avec douleur…

**oOo**

Bon, pour une après-midi qu'on était censés passer à 5, on n'était déjà plus que trois. On se rendait chez Jazz ; il avait pris sa voiture, et Emmett m'amenait. Il me raccompagnerait dans la soirée jusqu'au lycée pour que je récupère la mienne.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total ; et ça, ça me surprit plus que toute autre chose.

Emmett, silencieux ? Il y avait encore une heure, je vous aurais dit que c'était… inenvisageable.

Et pourtant !

Avant qu'on n'arrive chez Jazz, je me décidai à me tourner vers lui.

" Em' ? Ça va ? "

Il sursauta, et fit une embardée. Je poussai un petit cri. En état de choc, il ralentit un peu.

" Euh, oui, désolé… J'étais un peu ailleurs. "

Peu rassurée, je lui fis un sourire crispé.

" Je sais que faut pas réveiller les insomniaques, mais là tu m'inquiètes. "

Il me lança un petit regard d'excuse.

" Tu es bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu trouves ? Oh, ben… "

Je compris que pendant un instant, il avait envisagé la possibilité de me mentir. Mais, visiblement, il avait abandonné cette idée.

" Mouais, je suis un peu à l'Ouest… Trop de nouveautés. T'inquiètes, ça ira mieux ce soir. "

Trop de nouveautés ? _Rose_, compris-je.

Je préférais ne pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain et lui poser des questions ; après tout, quand Edward avait pointé le bout de son nez, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il me cuisine. Et, de toute façon, on arrivait chez Jazz. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour une conversation entre quatre yeux.

On verrait ça plus tard.

On descendit de la voiture, et on se dirigea vers la maison de Jasper ; il avait laissé la porte ouverte. On rentra.

" Jazz ? T'es pas là ?

- Hé mec! T'as de quoi grailler ? "

Jasper apparut, et nous échangeâmes un regard blasé. Emmett ne changerait jamais.

" Tu sais où se trouve la cuisine de toute façon… "

Emmett s'y dirigea, et, passant devant Jasper, en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

" Hé !

- Quoi ? Ta styliste de petite amie trouvera ça sexy ! Démarre la console qu'on ait quelque chose à faire quand je me serais rempli la panse.

- Mais ça va, oh ? Protestai-je. Et si je veux pas jouer à vos jeux de mâles, moi ?

- T'y couperas pas ma pauvre. " fit Jazz avec un grand sourire.

Ça, c'était bien un truc sur lequel ils se mettaient tout le temps d'accord, ces deux-là. Ils adoraient se lancer des défis, faire des paris, et… m'écraser à la Wii. Bien évidemment, il fallait de la coordination pour ces jeux. Autant dire qu'ils se marraient bien quand ils me mettaient KO au jeu de boxe ou me ratatinaient au golf.

Un jour, je balancerai malencontreusement la manette contre le mur. Promis.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à les regarder s'affronter sur je ne sais trop quel jeu, 20 minutes plus tard. Emmett avait vidé la moitié du paquet de cookies de Jazz ; et il n'en avait pas fini avec son goûter. Il avait retrouvé la pêche, visiblement.

" Et sinon, comment vous la trouvez Rose ? " Lança Jazz, concentré sur son jeu de course.

Je crus qu'Emmett allait faire faire une embardée à son personnage. Mais non, il resta maître de lui-même.

" Chaude. " répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Parfaitement maître, même.

Si ce n'était qu'un Emmett normal n'aurait pas dit ça avec un sourire moqueur, mais avec un air gourmand. Avec un certain entraînement, on pouvait discerner une certaine amertume dans son ton.

Heureusement, Jazz, trop plongé dans la course, ne le regarda pas. Il n'y avait que dans cette situation que ce gars n'était plus du tout observateur.

" Emmett, souffla-t-il, excédé. Arrête de penser avec ton deuxième cerveau.

- Désolé l'autre est au repos devant de si jolie paire de fesses.

- Elle est prise, Emm'.

- Je sais chéri, je ne tenterai rien. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une œuvre exposée appartient à quelqu'un d'autre qu'on n'a pas le droit de la contempler," sourit-il.

Je le frappai derrière la tête. Il rentra dans le décor avec sa voiture virtuelle. Pfiou, heureusement que j'avais pas fait ça quand il nous conduisait !

" Ah, Bells ! Râla-t-il.

- Parle mieux des filles tu veux ?

- Ouais ! J'ai gagné ! " Hurla Jazz, me faisant sursauter.

Emmett grogna.

" Encore la faute des filles, ça !

- Bon ça va le quart d'heure machiste ?

- Ça va virer au masochisme si tu continues, Emmett, ricana Jazz.

- Ça, c'était un des plus mauvais jeux de mots que j'aie jamais entendu. " fis-je.

Jasper bouda un peu.

" Bon, Bells on te prend à quel jeu ?

- Pour la troisième fois; je ne joue pas !

- Rho t'es pas drôle…

- On fait quoi alors ? Fit Jazz. Ah, et au fait, ça vous dirait de rester manger ? Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir.

- Et tu as peur de te sentir seul ? " Raillai-je.

Il me tira la langue et saisit un coussin ; je m'écartai. C'est Emmett qui le réceptionna.

" Tu tiens pas à la vie mon p'tit Jazzy ? " Fit-il de sa grosse voix douce.

Jasper fit mine de déglutir bruyamment ; j'éclatai de rire.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? "

Emmett haussa les épaules.

" Toujours partant pour un repas à l'œil, mais y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait de quoi se sustenter. "

Jasper se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Faudra appeler Alice pour qu'elle ramène quatre pizzas.

- Ben moi, j'appelle Charlie, on n'a pas de devoirs pour demain et après c'est les vacances… Il va être d'accord je suppose.

- Bon, cinq pizzas alors.

- Hey, je bouffe pas tant que ça, ris-je en le frappant.

- En plus la mouche va crouler sous le poids de cinq cartons de pizza, ricana Emmett.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste que tu l'appelles ainsi.

- C'est ça qui est bon ! "

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

" Bon, les gars, je vais appeler Charlie. "

Je me levai, et m'éloignai, puis fis le numéro de mon père.

Il me fallut négocier quelque peu ; mais finalement, au vu de mes résultats habituellement bons, Charlie accepta que je passe la soirée chez Jazz.

Quand je revins, celui-ci m'informa qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil d'Edward.

" Il va venir avec Rose, après dîner. "

Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, il allait falloir que je m'habitue à les voir ensemble ; et ce serait toujours mieux ici qu'au lycée. Mais ça faisait quand même mal.

**oOo**

Alice nous rejoignit finalement vers 20 h, ramenant les pizzas. Emmett avait attendu qu'elle sorte de son cours et était sorti l'appeler. Question de réseau, ça ne capte pas très bien chez Jazz. On est à Forks, quoi, c'est la campagne.

Quand il était rentré, il faisait une drôle de tête renfrognée. Sur le coup, j'avais crû que c'était à cause d'Alice, qu'elle l'avait charrié pour les pizzas ou quelque chose de ce goût-là ; mais non, même notre petit lutin national n'arrivait jamais à le mettre dans cet état.

Bon. De toute façon, il allait vraiment falloir que j'aie une conversation avec lui.

" Allez on fait quoi maintenant ? " Cria Alice en commençant à sauter partout.

Je grimaçai, une main sur le ventre.

" Je suis en phase de digestion, ne commence pas à me secouer !

- Rhoo, petite joueuse, me charria Emmett. Tu n'as mangé que deux parts !

- Mais elles étaient énormes, me plaignis-je.

- Bella, fit Alice avec son sourire brillant que je détestais, et si on montait à la salle de bain ?

- Ah non ! Hurlai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

- Ouais ! Hurla Emmett en sautant de sa chaise juste après moi. On fait un chat !

- Hors de question ! Commença Jazz. Tu vas encore tout détruire.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jazz, fis-je en reculant lentement. "

Jouer à chat avec Emmett ? Je préférerais encore avec un ours.

" De toute façon, Em', t'as la panse trop pleine. Tu pourrais te faire un retournement d'estomac si tu gigotes trop.

- La panse trop pleine ? Fit-il en se figeant. Tu te moques de moi là ? T'insinues quoi ? Que je suis gros ? "

Je déglutis difficilement.

" Non. J'ai jamais dit ça.

- En fait, elle a plutôt dit que t'étais un goinfre. " m'enfonça Alice.

Merci l'amie. Je lui revaudrai ça.

" Ok. C'est grave. Ça mérite une punition. "

Là, j'avais de quoi être inquiète.

" Tu ferais pas ça ? Commençai-je, mal assurée.

- Pas quoi ? "

Il se jeta sur moi ; mais j'eus le temps d'esquiver, et, plus souple que lui (un hippopotame serait plus souple), je le contournai pour courir vers le salon.

Il se lança à ma poursuite ; je commençai à essayer de grimper sur la table pour lui échapper.

" Ah bah tas l'air d'accord pour le chat perché finalement ?

- J'ai donné mon accord pour que dalle moi ! "

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelques mots malheureux m'emmènent là où je ne voulais pas ?

Notre course se poursuivit encore un certain temps ; puis j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Ah. Edward et… Rosalie. Je me calmai instantanément, à l'instar d'Emmett. Les joues rougies, les cheveux emmêlés, nous nous concertâmes brièvement du regard avant de nous tourner vers l'entrée.

Dès qu'elle passa le seuil, Rosalie nous fixa avec Emmett. J'ignorai ce que Jazz venait de lui dire ; mais, l'air indifférent, elle me sembla malgré tout chercher à nous jauger.

Je devais me faire des idées.

Je notai aussi le regard d'Edward ; celui-ci semblait… tellement plus détendu. Heureux. Non, comblé s'appliquait mieux à son sourire et aux étoiles dans ses yeux.

Ça me faisait mal ; mais en même temps, j'étais heureuse pour lui. Avec une certaine pointe de regret bien sûr.

Je me tournai vers Alice ; celle-ci était en train de faire un sourire émerveillé à Rosalie.

Oh la la.

" Salut ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant -non, en sautant- vers Rosalie. Moi c'est Alice. Ravie de te rencontrer. Tu aimes le shopping ? "

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à lui sauter au cou ; mais la raideur de Rosalie, ajoutée à son regard froid et un peu hautain, la figea sur place.

" Rosalie ", se présenta-t-elle froidement.

Alice parut déstabilisée.

" Euh… Ravie de te rencontrer.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Le prends pas mal, mais on n'est pas amies ok ? " Fit la grande blonde en s'écartant d'une Alice désemparée -mais nullement démontée.

Alice haussa les épaules et lui offrit à nouveau un de ses plus grands sourires.

" Ok. Vous voulez faire quoi alors ? "

Soulagée, je laissai échapper un petit soupir. J'avais eu peur qu'Alice ne se lance dans des questions sur leur couple ; elle en aurait été capable, mais je suppose que l'attitude de Rose l'avait quelque peu refroidie.

" Lice, rien ne dit que Rose veuille se joindre à nous ", fit Emmett d'une voix mi-glaciale mi-railleuse, fixant la nouvelle.

Laquelle lui rendit son regard avec un calme déroutant. Malgré moi, je frissonnai. Emmett et Rose ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant plusieurs secondes ;puis Jasper toussota, afin de rompre la tension qui s'était installée, et Edward récupéra l'attention de sa copine. Emmett se détourna simplement, l'air peu concerné.

Mouais, fallait pas attaquer Alice. Mais je ne trouvais pas que Rosalie avait été particulièrement cassante -elle l'avait juste remise à sa place, ce dont notre petit lutin avait besoin parfois.

" Oh, vous avec une Wii ! S'écria Rose, se dirigeant vers le canapé, accrochée à la main d'Edward -d'accord, force m'était de reconnaître que c'était plutôt Edward qui était agrippé à elle. Vous jouiez à quoi ?

- Oh, un jeu de course, fit Jazz en la rejoignant ; tu aimes ?

- Ouais, enfin… Sur la vieille Nintendo. Ou la PS... Je n'ai jamais joué à celle-là.

- C'est pas compliqué, on va t'apprendre ! S'enthousiasma Jazz. Tiens, viens voir. "

Il lui expliqua toutes les bases, pendant que nous nous regroupions autour de la télé ; Rosalie s'était assise, et Edward s'était posté derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Ça commençait à me dégoûter. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher un minimum ?

Rosalie ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre les trucs et astuces ; et, si elle se fit d'abord battre à plate couture par Jazz, elle réussit finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, à passer la ligne d'arrivée quelques secondes avant lui.

Elle se mit à sauter partout, entamant une danse de la victoire. Ravie, Alice battit des mains pendant qu'Edward la félicitait chaleureusement et que Jazz la regardait avec un grand sourire épaté.

" Ah ça c'était beau, reconnut-il, fair-play. Faut absolument que tu te mesures à Emm. Il est le seul qui ait réussi à me battre jusque là. "

Elle lui lança un regard calme, de défi.

" Pourquoi pas.

- Tu crois vraiment réussir à me coucher sur ce jeu ? Répondit-il d'une voix basse, avec un petit sourire moqueur et une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- J'aime les défis.

- Tu veux qu'on parie ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas te dépouiller. "

Emmett partit dans un grand rire, et s'affala sur le canapé, saisissant la manette que tenait Jazz un peu plus tôt. Rosalie se plaça à ses côtés.

" Je suis bon joueur, fit-il. Je te laisse quelques secondes d'avance. Je ne veux pas te détruire le jour de ton arrivée.

- Ta bonté te perdra mon ami. "

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Emmett perdre une partie de Wii -notamment de course- face à une fille.

" Putain c'est pas possible ! " Râla-t-il en jetant sa télécommande sur les coussins.

Rosalie ricana, sous nos applaudissements à tous.

" On recommence. La chance des débutants.

- Mauvais joueur.

- Je t'avais laissé de l'avance.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé... Tu reconnais que tu m'avais sous-estimée ?

- Rêve.

- Je ne joue plus, alors. "

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, et continua à râler.

" Bon, ok. Peut-être que tu as plus de capacités que ce que je n'avais pu évaluer de prime abord. "

Rosalie lui lança un sourire railleur.

" C'était laborieux, mais j'accepte tes excuses. "

Emmett grogna. Bon Dieu, une fille venait de le mater ! Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Ils jouèrent encore quelques parties ; gagnèrent et perdirent chacun à peu près autant de fois.

Au bout d'un moment, Alice, lasse, proposa de les proclamer ex aequo et de passer à autre chose.

Soulagés, nous vîmes cette compétition prendre fin.

" Ok, qu'est-ce que tu proposes mini Pouce ? Fit Emmett.

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! On pourrait faire un petit jeu pour apprendre à nous connaître ! Du genre Action-Vérité, mais sans action, et des vérités pas salaces, hein Emmett ?

- Bah c'est pas drôle dans ce cas, recommença à râler Emmett. Quel intérêt ?

- C'est pour en apprendre un peu plus les uns des autres, s'énerva Alice.

- Moi ça me va, répondit Rosalie, stoïque.

- Idem. " fis-je.

Tant qu'Emmett était freiné dans ses idées tordues…

" Ce qu'Alice veut, je le veux, récita Jazz solennellement.

- Idem, fit Edward avec son sourire en coin. Enfin, en ce qui concerne Rose. "

Il n'aurait pas rajouté la deuxième partie, j'aurais rougi au simple fait qu'il avait repris mon expression. Débile, je sais.

" Bon, Emmett, tu es obligé de te plier au choix de la majorité, fit Jazz.

- Ouais mais c'est pas drôle. " bougonna-t-il.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Je caresse machinalement les cheveux de Rose alors que nous venons de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Un sourire débile et béat est encré sur mon visage et je n'arrive pas à le retirer.

Ma vie est parfaite...

Mes parents sont géniaux, Rose est divine et elle est là... Là... Sa main posée sur mon coeur. Tout contre mon corps.

" J'ai l'impression de rêver... Chuchotè-je en regardant le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

_ Tu veux que je t'emmène dans les étoiles? " Me dit-elle sur le même ton en faisant courir ses doigts fins sur mes flancs.

Nos regards se croisent et ses yeux brillent d'un étrange éclat. Elle se glisse sur moi et pause ses lèvres sur les miennes quand un léger coup retentit à la porte.

Rosalie se relève brusquement et enserre le drap autour de sa poitrine.

" Les enfants, excusez-moi si je vous dérange, mais nous allons bientôt passer à table... Rosalie doit être suffisamment... _reposée_, Edward. "

Rose étouffe un petit rire et je souris à mon tour en repensant à l'excuse pitoyable que j'ai sorti à ma mère lorsque nous étions précipitamment montés dans ma chambre en rentrant du lycée.

" On arrive, Maman. "

Je la regarde se lever et se diriger vers la valise qu'elle a déposé à côté de ma commode, dévorant des yeux chacun de ses gestes.

" Tu es magnifique... "

Elle rit et se dirige vers la fenêtre, le drap toujours autour d'elle.

Je me lève à mon tour, prends un boxer et un t-shirt et viens me poser derrière elle. Elle frissonne quand je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et j'aperçois Emmett au téléphone sur le chemin qui mène à la villa Whitlock.

" Tes amis ont vraiment l'air cool. Je suis contente que tu te sois aussi bien intégré. "

Je soupire et me détache d'elle.

" Tu veux qu'on aille les voir après manger? "

Elle se détourne et me fait un grand sourire au quel j'ai du mal à résister. Elle s'approche de moi, m'embrasse et se recule beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût.

" Seulement si tu en as envie. "

Ce que j'ai envie, c'est de la voir heureuse. De la voir sourire. De voir ses yeux s'illuminer...

" J'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer. "

Je me détourne, cherche mon téléphone dans l'une des poches de mon jean et compose le numéro de Jasper. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rendez-vous étant fixé dans une heure, je tourne la tête pour le dire à Rose mais vois la porte de ma chambre ouverte. Elle a dû aller dans la salle de bains. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et surprends ce foutu sourire niais sur mon visage.

Rosalie Hale va me rendre dingue...

**oOo**

Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés près de deux heures plus tard, assis en cercle, devant la cheminée de chez Jasper, entre le canapé et l'écran plasma, à jouer à un truc complètement débile que j'ai toujours détesté: Action ou Vérité. Sans action et sans vérités salaces - dixit Alice.

Rose était assise entre mes jambes, son dos reposant contre mon torse et semblait follement s'amuser. Heureusement, personne ne m'avait encore posé de question; je pouvais caresser tranquillement ses cheveux.

" A Roméo! " Dit la voix gutturale d'Emmett.

Je lève distraitement la tête alors que Rosalie se tortille un peu et surprends le regard goguenard d'Alice. Je détourne les yeux et me reconcentre sur le colosse qui se frotte les mains avec un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

" C'est qui qui a sauté sur l'autre en premier? "

Je sens avec horreur mes joues s'empourprer alors que Rose se tend et se détache de moi en se redressant.

" Emmett! On avait dit pas de trucs salaces! Siffle Alice.

_ T'as entendu un mot de cul dans ma question? Se défend-il sans pour autant lâcher son sourire.

_ Non, mais...

_ Laisse, Alice. Répond Rose. Je vais répondre à sa place tu pourras lui poser une autre question, après. C'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. Parce qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Trop bien élevé, tu comprends. Pas comme certain. Après, si tu veux lui demander si on a déjà couché ensemble, la réponse est oui, naturellement. Il arrive à me faire monter aux rideaux? Oui, extrêmement bien. On l'a déjà fait depuis que je suis arrivée? Oui, 4 fois; une dans la voiture, une dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre et deux fois dans le lit. Position préférée? La levrette, si possible avec un miroir en face, c'est tellement plus excitant. C'est bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, non? "

Un silence de mort suit sa réplique et je sens que mes joues n'ont jamais été aussi rouges alors qu'elle se réinstalle confortablement contre moi et qu'elle enlace nos doigts, visiblement très fière d'elle. Le visage d'Emmett n'exprime rien et j'entends Alice qui réprime un fou rire... qui finit par éclater.

" Alors là! Là, Emmett, je veux une photo! Jazz, mon chéri, prends vite la tête qu'il fait! Je veux graver à jamais cet instant dans ma mémoire: le jour où mon cher frère s'est fait fermer le clapet par une fille!

_ Lice, la ferme. " Dit ce dernier en se levant d'un bond pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Tout le monde suit son mouvement des yeux, sauf Bella qui se lève à son tour.

" Laisse-le, Bells. Il est grognon depuis quelques jours, ça lui passera. Comprends-le; se faire battre à la Wii et se faire rabattre le clapet dans la même soirée par une fille en plus, c'est trop pour son égo de mâle. On continue? Propose Alice avec un grand sourire.

_ On va pas continuer à jouer sans lui. Réplique Bella.

_ Elle a raison. "

Son regard se tourne machinalement vers moi et pour la première fois de la soirée, ses yeux rencontrent les miens... pour se détourner immédiatement en rougissant légèrement.

" Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille m'excuser. Finit par concéder Rosalie.

_ Non, n'y vas pas. Sinon ce sera un carnage. " Lui répond Jasper en se levant à son tour.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirige vers la cuisine et quelques minutes plus tard, revient avec Emmett qui a l'air légèrement calmé, mais est toujours aussi fermé.

" Il revient, si on change de jeu. " Nous dit Jasper sous les râlements de sa copine.

Rosalie tourne la tête vers lui quand il s'assoit sur notre droite mais celui-ci garde la tête baissée. Alice cherche désespérément quelque chose à faire d'amusant, et Jazz propose instantanément une partie de Wii, que réfute immédiatement Bella qui elle, opte pour un film afin de calmer les esprits.

" _American Pie_! " S'exclame alors Emmett.

Bella le regarde avec un grand sourire et Alice secoue la tête de désolement.

" Dans ce cas, si ça ne dérange personne, je vais aller développer quelques photos... Je redescends plus tard. Dit Jasper en prenant son appareil sur la table basse.

_ Ooooooh allez! Il est énorme ce film! Dit Emmett en essayant de le convaincre.

_ Je t'accompagne! " S'exclame Alice.

Ils se dirigent déjà vers l'escalier, alors que Bella cherche le DVD dans un meuble sous l'écran quand Emmett hurle:

" Eh! Touche pas à ma soeur pendant que j'ai le dos tourné!

_ Trop tard! Il le fait déjà! " Lui répond sur le même ton la voix un peu étouffée d'Alice.

Rose et Bella éclatent de rire et je souris à mon tour devant le visage scandalisé du colosse.

" Eh! Pas quand je suis sous le même toit! On avait passé un accord!

_ On l'a fait hier et t'étais dans la pièce d'à côté! Répond à nouveau sa soeur.

_ Jasper! On aura des trucs à régler tout les deux! "

Les filles n'en peuvent plus à force de rire. Bella est pliée en deux et Rose essuie des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

" Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Marmonne Emmett.

_ Mais Em'... Tu es tellement... terre à terre! Réplique Bella. Tu ne croyais quand même qu'ils allaient restés là, à se regarder dans le blanc de l'oeil alors qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre.

_ Ouais, mais pas avant le mariage. "

Rose éclate de rire.

" Tu vas me faire croire que t'es encore puceau? "

Le regard du brun croise le sien et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais ça la calme aussitôt. Machinalement, je resserre mes bras autour de ma copine alors qu'ils se jaugent encore.

" Ah! Il est là! " S'écrie Bella en brandissant un DVD.

Rosalie se détourne tandisqu'Emmett regarde toujours dans notre direction avant de se détourner à son tour lorsque le film commence.

Une heure et demie plus tard, quand le générique de fin s'affiche sur l'écran, je sens toujours une espèce de tension entre nous, même si on a bien rigolé. Rosalie se relève et s'étire et je souris en voyant que Bella s'est endormie, les jambes étalées devant elle, la tête reposant contre un fauteuil.

" Il faudrait peut-être l'installer plus confortablement. Dis-je.

_ Je m'en occupe. "

Emmett s'avance doucement, la prend délicatement dans ses bras et la dépose sur le canapé. On dirait un père avec son enfant. Il écarte quelques mèches de cheveux qui barrent son front et se relève au moment où Rose baille.

" Tu es fatiguée, ma chérie?

_ Oui... Un peu... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières 48 heures. Et demain, c'est ma première journée de cours.

_ Non, tu vas rester dormir à la maison, en plus c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances. Mes parents ne seront pas contre, au contraire.

_ Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais rester avec Bells. On se voit ce week-end de toute façon. Vous êtes toujours partants, n'est-ce pas? "

Je le regarde sans trop comprendre et il marmonne dans sa barbe.

" Alice ou Jasper ne t'a rien dit?

_ Euh... Non.

_ On sort, Samedi. A Port Angeles. C'est notre petite tradition pour Thanksgiving.

_ Oh! Ben...

_ Ok! Répond Rose avec un petit sourire.

_ Ben, ok... " Répliquè-je à mon tour.

Il nous sourit presque moqueusement et je regarde ma montre.

" On va y aller.

_ Ouais. Les lattes du lit ne sont pas encore craquées." Répond Emmett dans un gros rire.

Je me détourne pour aller chercher mes affaires et celles de Rose et quand je fais à nouveau volte face, celle-ci s'est approchée du géant et lui fait la bise en lui soufflant bonne nuit. Une étrange sensation s'empare alors de mon estomac que j'écarte immédiatement. Lui, ne répond pas et se détourne pour s'installer à côté de Bella. Rosalie revient vers moi avec un petit sourire contrit et me prend la main après avoir passé son manteau et son écharpe. Je l'observe un instant puis dis à Emmett de remercier de Jasper de notre part. Celui-ci acquiesce en marmonnant et nous sortons dans la nuit froide de Forks.

**A suivre...**


	7. Discussion, Tergiversation

**Note:**

Bonsoir, bonsoir.

On vous gate aujourd'hui on vous poste un OS pour le concours d'Allocop' et un nouveau chapitre de notre fic.

Un merci tout particulier à **HelleHaare** qui a reviewé tous nos chapitres déjà postés d'une seule traite. Merci beaucoup ^^

Que dire de ce chapitre-ci? On n'est pas vraiment contentes de notre titre, mais c'est le premier qui nous est venu, donc on s'en tiendra à celui-là, on a encore une fois beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est vraiment un délice de bosser sur une fic avec quelqu'un dont sa muse est en osmose avec la votre :p

Je ne sais plus qui doit répondre aux reviews, je verrai ça demain avec Effexor, sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, régalez-vous bien et allez lire notre OS **Womanizer** :p - clin d'oeil à Britney Spears, oui ^^.

Bizouxxx, on vous adore ^^

PS 1: Non, Emmett ne connaît pas Rosalie... On a essayé de changer ses réactions vis-à-vis d'elle.

PS 2: Edward est toujours amoureux de Rose... Mais ça changera un jour :p Je vous éviterai le lemon normalement :p

* * *

**Chapitre six: Discussion, Tergiversation, Compréhension**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me réveillai difficilement, en ce froid vendredi. J'eus du mal à atterrir ; et, quand je me rendis compte que j'allais être en retard, je sautai de mon lit.

Je descendis en quatrième vitesse, et pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner ; pas le temps de me poser des questions sur ce que j'avais fait la veille au soir pour être si crevée.

Tiens, où était ma camionnette ?

Alors que je me posais cette question existentielle, je vis la voiture de Jasper se garer devant chez moi, Alice à son bord.

- Hey, salut Bells ! Emmett nous a prévenu de passer te prendre ce matin.

Ah bon.

Je haussai les épaules et montai. Alice nous servit son babillage habituel durant tout le trajet nous menant au lycée ; et Jazz et moi, visiblement trop crevés, nous contentâmes d'acquiescer.

C'est une fois posée en cours, le menton reposant mollement dans ma main, que je commençai à faire un effort pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait.

L'après-midi de libre. Jazz et Emmett, les jeux. Le repas, Alice super chiante -Alice quoi-, Rosalie et Edward. Le jeu d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Le film, et puis j'avais fini par m'endormir ; je m'étais réveillée à un moment dans la voiture d'Emmett, puis un peu plus tard dans ses bras alors qu'il me portait jusqu'à mon lit. Ouh là, j'espérais que Charlie n'avait pas vu ça ! Non, à la réflexion, je me souvenais maintenant qu'il m'avait dit au téléphone qu'il était de garde hier soir ; je soupçonnai d'ailleurs que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait cédé si facilement et accepté que je passe la soirée chez Jazz. Il n'aimait pas me savoir seule. Il faut dire que j'ai une capacité à attenter à ma vie par accident assez phénoménale.

Emmett et Rose. Quelque chose me turlupinait depuis hier soir… Je n'arrivais pas à savoir exactement quoi, mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Comme une sorte de… tension.

Fallait que j'en parle avec lui.

Je passais d'ailleurs la journée à y réfléchir ; bon, à moitié dans les vapes. Il allait falloir que je dorme ce soir, si je voulais être en forme pour notre soirée, demain. Notre fameuse sortie pour Thanksgiving. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'on allait faire ; restau, bowling, ciné, boîte ? Je n'aimais pas sortir en boîte. J'arrivais toujours à me faire emmerder par des mecs pas nets. Enfin, quand il y avait Emmett dans les parages, ça réduisait les risques.

Je me demandais si Rosalie et Edward viendraient ; Jazz ou Alice les avaient-ils invités ? Je supposais que oui. Mais impossible de vérifier ; les deux étaient absents aujourd'hui.

Ça faisait mal.

La fin des cours arriva vite ; plus vite que je ne le pensais. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre devant le portail du lycée.

- Vacances, vacances, vacances ! Criait Alice, sautillant partout.

Jazz la regardait d'un air fatigué, et nous échangeâmes un regard blasé avec Emmett.

- T'as pas dû la fatiguer beaucoup Jazz hier soir… commença à se moquer ce dernier.

Jasper le fusilla du regard, puis se retourna vers sa pile électrique de copine.

- Pas assez, visiblement, répondit-il.

- Quoi, tu as l'intention de me fatiguer encore ce soir ? Demanda Alice, toute sensuelle, en se collant à Jazz.

Emmett et moi nous détournâmes en grognant.

- Oh non, épargnez-nous vos scènes !

Alice éclata de rire.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué vous deux dites donc.

- Je le suis effectivement, fis-je ; je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Emmett me tendit mes clés.

- Je les avais gardées d'hier soir.

- Ah, merci. T'as bien fait j'aurais été capable de les oublier ce matin.

- De rien.

- Tu fais quoi toi cet après-midi ?

- Je sais pas…Je me demandais si j'allais pas boucler les devoirs que ces salauds de profs nous ont donnés. Je sais, je sais, pas d'applaudissements. C'est juste que je vais oublier sinon…

J'éclatai de rire.

- Hey, viens à la maison ! Mon père rentre vers 19 h, on n'aura qu'à faire nos devoirs ensemble d'ici là.

Emmett n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup.

- Ok. Ça ira mieux comme ça.

Ça, je savais très bien que pour lui ça serait toujours plus motivant de les faire avec quelqu'un. Je le connaissais ; quand il était seul, il avait beau dire je m'y mets, il repoussait sans arrêt.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes pour chez moi ; nous prîmes chacun notre voiture et il me suivit.

Après un rapide goûter -chez moi, Emmett se goinfrait toujours moins que chez Jasper-, nous attaquâmes les critiques de texte.

Et c'est deux heures après, une fois que je lui eus expliqué les maths et qu'on ait terminé la géographie, que nous refermâmes nos sacs de cours et soupirâmes un bon coup.

- Eh bien. Ça y est, il semblerait qu'on soit en vacances ! Fis-je, m'affalant sur le canapé.

Emmett me rejoignit et me fit son grand sourire, celui qui signifiait « ça va être l'éclate totale ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Paré pour demain ? Lui demandai-je.

Son sourire se fana.

- Euh, ouais, fit-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Tiens donc, il était gêné.

- Tu sais si les deux autres viennent, demandai-je, l'air de rien.

- Ben… Oui, ils viennent.

- Oh.

Soudain plein de compassion, Emmett pencha la tête vers moi.

- Ça va aller, avec Edward ?

La gorge serrée, je hochai la tête.

- Ouais. Il est avec Rose, elle a l'air pas méchante, je suis heureuse pour lui. Point barre.

Emmett ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder d'un air pensif.

- Et toi ? Demandai-je innocemment, que penses-tu d'elle ?

Il détourna le regard, et revêtit un masque nonchalant.

- Oh ben ça va. Je la connais pas, après.

- Ouais mais…

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant à lancer la conversation.

- T'as remarqué, hein. Soupira-t-il.

Je me contentai de le fixer.

- C'était si évident ?

- Non, le rassurai-je. C'est juste que… ces derniers jours, on était tout le temps ensemble, alors ta différence était évidente pour moi… Mais tu vois j'ai l'impression que même Jazz n'a rien remarqué. Enfin juste que t'aimes bien défier Rosalie, mais bon…

Il sourcilla.

- Elle est super belle, hein ?

- C'est peu de le dire, fit-il en s'affalant encore plus dans le canapé.

- Oui, mais… je sais pas, je t'ai déjà vu devant de belles filles. Je pensais que… Enfin, elle, c'est normal qu'elle te fasse de l'effet au début, mais à la fin de la soirée chez Jazz, tu aurais dû te calmer normalement.

- Normalement. Mais, Bella, tu le sais mieux que moi. Une telle attirance, on ne la contrôle pas, fit-il en se retournant vers moi et en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je baissai le yeux.

Il avait raison. On ne contrôlait rien. Et ça ne nous rendait pas heureux, loin de là. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses ; maintenant, on était deux dans le même cas. Au moins je me sentais moins seule.

Je posai la tête sur son épaule.

.

.

Bon, ça y est, j'étais prête cette fois. Je jetai un rapide dernier regard à mon reflet dans la glace. Cheveux lâchés, ondulant dans mon dos, top marron à col bateau -cadeau d'Alice, jamais je n'aurai acheté ça… enfin, il n'était pas trop suggestif donc ça allait. Une paire de jeans clairs, coupe droite. Classique, comme moi. Ça irait tout à fait. Je saisis ma veste noire contrée ; j'entendais déjà Emmett se garer dans la cour et sortir de sa voiture.

Il allait frapper, mais mon père fut plus rapide et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Entre, Emmett. Ça va ?

Mon père aimait bien Emmett ; il avait compris avec le temps qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous, et surtout quand je sortais avec lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Il faut dire que la carrure d'Emmett était impressionnante ; c'était même un euphémisme.

Je les rejoignit avec un sourire. Emmett afficha un air moqueur.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, ou tu vas trébucher.

Je lui tirai la langue. Arrivée en bas, je me tournai vers mon père.

- Bon, ben… Tu arriveras à faire réchauffer les restes ? N'oublie pas, tu sors tout de la casserole et tu mets dans ton assiette avant de faire réchauffer au micro-ondes. Et pas plus de trois minutes. Et…

- Oh, ça va aller, Bella. Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu quelques années avant que tu ne me vires de la cuisine.

Je pouffai.

- D'accord, d'accord. Si tu dis que ça va aller…

Nous sortîmes de la maison, et je montai à côté d'Emmett. Même pas la peine de lui proposer de prendre ma camionnette ; non seulement il refusait de monter dans, je cite, « ce vieux tas de tôle », mais en plus il trouvait que je conduisais trop lentement.

Le trajet se déroula plutôt en silence ; Emmett ne voyait pas l'utilité de m'embêter quand il n'avait pas de public.

Nous repérâmes rapidement la voiture d'Edward sur le parking ; mais pas celle de Jasper.

J'allai cogner contre la vitre conducteur alors qu'Emmett soupirait.

Bon, Alice et Jazz étaient encore au centre commercial… On n'était pas prêts de les voir…

Nous allâmes nous asseoir dans le bowling.

- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce froid, marmonna Rose.

Je souris.

- Oh si! Dans trois ou quatre ans. J'ai vécu mon enfance à Phoenix et j'y suis arrivée. Répondis-je.

- Tu n'es pas native d'ici?

- Non. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, fis-je en riant un peu.

Rosalie me sourit doucement. Surprise, je détournai un peu le regard.

Elle avait l'air plutôt sympa, en fait.

- Je vais réserver une piste. On se fait un challenge fille/garçon? Demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire.

- Tu veux encore te faire ridiculiser? Répliqua Rosalie.

J'espérai qu'elle était douée à ce jeu? Parce que moi, ridiculiser Emmett… Il sourit puis s'éloigna vers l'accueil.

- Tu aimes bien le taquiner, hein? Lui demandai-je, l'air de rien.

- J'avoue...

Je souris intérieurement. Mais en même temps, j'avais un peu mal pour Emmett ; si elle lui accordait de l'attention, il risquait d'avoir du mal à l'oublier. Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie, regardant la salle d'un air distrait.

On choisissait cet horaire en général car le bowling était encore peu fréquenté.

Je regardai ma montre.

- Bon, à l'heure qu'il est Jazz doit avoir tout juste réussi à sortir Alice de sa boutique de fringues fétiche.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, sourcils froncés.

- Tu plaisantes ! Ça fait facilement une demi-heure qu'on a eu Jasper au téléphone.

- Une demi-heure ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle doit être en train de lui faire essayer une chemise qu'elle a repéré pour lui. À tous les coups.

- Non… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir marre, au téléphone. Il a dû se faire respecter quand même.

Je lui souris d'un air désabusé. Elle ne connaissait pas Alice.

- Il faut combien de temps du centre commercial à ici ? Me demanda Rose.

- Quinze minutes avec un Jazz énervé au volant.

- Bien. Je dirai alors que dans dix minutes ils sont là.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Une demi-heure que vous les avez eu au téléphone ? Moi je parie sur… Ils arrivent dans trente-cinq minutes.

- Bon, on verra, fit Rosalie, un peu inquiète.

Soudain, Emmett réapparut avec… de quoi nourrir un régiment.

- Em'... On va au restaurant dans deux heures. Marmonnai-je en le regardant commencer son repas.

Je n'étais même pas surprise.

- N'y compte pas. Il est même pas 19 h, et il va nous falloir au moins 3 parties.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Ajoutons à ça les parties qu'Alice tiendrait absolument à faire, on ne risquait pas de quitter ce bowling.

**oOo**

C'est effectivement une demi-heure plus tard qu'arrivèrent Alice et Jazz ; j'échangeai un sourire amusé avec Rosalie, qui avait l'air désabusé.

- Et encore, fis-je en riant, j'avais prévu cinq minutes de plus.

- Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez, demanda Alice, soupçonneuse.

- De rien, de rien… éludai-je avec un sourire complice à l'égard de Rosalie.

Alice plissa les yeux. Puis se détendit et me fit son sourire trop heureux ; celui que je n'aimais pas.

- Bien Bella ! Aux toilettes ! Et que ça saute !

La peur m'envahit.

- Oh non Alice ! Tu m'avais promis…

- Je t'ai concédé le choix de ne pas venir avec moi faire les magasins, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas m'occuper de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait à Port Angeles tous les soirs. Comme ça, si tu veux aller en chasse, tu seras parée. Je t'ai trouvé un petit haut a-do-ra-ble. Il va t'aller à ra-vir! S'excita-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Inconsciemment, je jetai un regard à Edward. La dernière fois qu'Alice m'avait habillée… Je préférais ne pas y repenser.

- Regarde! Dit Alice en sortant un top noir d'un des nombreux sachets qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il a un col bateau. Couleur sobre. Chic, sans chi-chi. Je veux juste te coiffer et te maquiller un peu on en a pour une demie heure à peine.

Oh, non… Pas une demi-heure… Pensai-je avec lassitude.

- Lice, on est au bowling, pas à la maison ou dans un salon de beauté. Lui dit Jasper avec lassitude.

Je le remerciai du regard.

- J'ai tout prévu! Bon en vingt minutes, ça peut le faire. Dis ouiiiiii! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il...

- Ok! Mais je garde mon jean! Prévient Bella en se levant.

- YES! Tu verras, tu seras toute belle!"

**oOo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, la torture était enfin finie ; enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

- N'est-elle pas jolie comme tout? Nous demande Alice avec un grand sourire en me désignant.

Elle voulait que je meure de honte ou quoi ?

- Très, répondit Emmett, moqueur.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule… Aïe !

- Bon... Prêtes pour le massacre, les filles? Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

**oOo**

- Allez, Bella, c'est ton tour de tirer.

Je pris la boule que me tendait Emmett ; et je m'avançai face à la piste.

À mon grand étonnement, pour cette partie, nous menions avec les filles ; en vérité, Edward n'avait jamais été au bowling. Rosalie m'avait expliqué qu'à son grand désespoir, il n'aimait pas beaucoup sortir. Aussi, quand elle voulait se faire une soirée, elle avait pris l'habitude d'y aller avec ses amis, et lui restait un peu en retrait. Et elle en contrepartie avait réduit le nombre de ses virées depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Grâce aux conseils de Rosalie, j'avais même réussi quelques jolis tirs. Dont un strike ! C'était la première fois depuis mes tous premiers pas dans un bowling !

Je m'appliquai à lancer la boule ; je suivis son trajet avec crainte.

Ne restaient debout que deux quilles.

Je sautai en l'air de joie ; avec un peu de chance, je pourrais les avoir au prochain tir. Ça pourrait faire mon troisième spare ! Jasper et Alice me regardaient et recomptaient les quilles avec ahurissement.

Je repris une boule et m'avançai à nouveau vers la piste.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett et son refus total de perdre face à des filles.

Il s'approcha de moi en catimini, et au moment où je lançais, il me cria un gros « atchoum ! ».

Hurlant, je me loupai, et trébuchai sur la piste, entraînée par la boule.

- Putain ! Criai-je en me relevant, écarlate, devant mes amis hilares - nan, en fait devant tous les jeunes peuplant le bowling hilares. Emmett !

Si au moins j'avais pas crié avant, j'aurai eu moins de témoins…

Il était visiblement à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. J'envisageai d'aller rechercher la balle qui roulait lentement dans la gouttière pour l'assommer avec.

- Bien, bien, joli tir Bells, fit-il alors qu'il commençait à se calmer. C'est à moi maintenant… Derniers tirs de la partie. Prêtes à perdre les filles ?

Il saisit une boule, et commença à se pavaner avec. Il s'avança sur la piste.

Rosalie s'approcha de lui, l'air de rien.

Il se déconcentra légèrement, mais commença à ajuster son tir.

Au moment où il allait lâcher la boule, Rosalie lui souffla dans l'oreille.

Sursautant, il lâcha la boule n'importe comment ; celle-ci ne roula pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la gouttière.

- Rah ! Commença-t-il à râler. C'est de la triche ! C'est injuste.

- Hey, j'ai rien fait, se défendit Rose. Vous m'avez vu ou entendu faire quelque chose, les autres ?

Ricanant, nous niâmes tous.

Emmett continua à râler, mais saisit une deuxième boule.

- Pas du jeu, marmonna-t-il encore.

- C'est toi qui a fait exprès de faire tomber ma coéquipière.

- C'est pas ma faute si elle est si maladroite, fit-il en commençant à lever sa boule.

Je le fusillai du regard.

Et au même moment, Rose lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue.

Il lâcha à nouveau sa boule, qui alla encore rouler dans la gouttière, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- C'était pas pour te déconcentrer, juste pour m'excuser, chantonna-t-elle. On a gagné ! Fit-elle en venant me taper dans la main.

Alice et Jasper, hilares, nous félicitèrent ; Emmett allait s'en prendre plein la figure pendant longtemps. Je souris.

Rosalie m'avait bien vengée.

Bon, nous avions encore deux parties à faire… Puis le relooking d'Alice…

Et dire que je commençais à avoir faim !

Ceci dit, un malaise m'avait envahie, au moment où Rosalie avait embrassé Emmett.

Peut-être que je me montais la tête ; après tout, ça n'était sans doute qu'un baiser amical.

Sauf que…

Je tournai la tête vers Edward. Et je ne fus pas surprise que celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à respirer… Soudain, il se leva, et, sans un mot mais visiblement en colère, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Nous nous concertâmes tous du regard ; puis nous tournâmes vers Rosalie.

Celle-ci avait eu l'air d'hésiter ; finalement, elle partit à la suite d'Edward.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

On a rendez-vous au bowling de Port Angeles à 18 heures, environ. J'ai dû regarder sur Google Earth avant de partir, n'étant jamais allé dans cette ville, mais j'ai fini par trouver assez facilement.

Les voitures commencent à arriver, et je ne vois toujours pas celle de Jasper ou d'Emmett dans le rétroviseur.

Rose feuillette un magasine et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en regardant ses mimiques.

Soudain, mon portable vibre sur le tableau de bord. Sans quitter son livre des yeux, Rose me le passe et tourne une page.

" Oui, Jazz?

_ _Désolé, on a un peu de retard. Lice a passé l'après-midi au centre commercial, et quand elle y est, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle sorte avant la fermeture des grandes portes. _"

Je souris en secouant la tête.

" T'inquiètes. On est là depuis 10 minutes environ.

_ _Bells et Em' sont arrivés?_

_ Euh... Non.

__ Ils ne vont pas tarder. J'ai eu un message de Bella il y a environ un quart d'heure, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient en route. Nous, on sera là d'ici une demie heure. Je vais essayer de faire un rapt..._

_ Parce que vous êtes toujours au centre commercial?

__ Je suis devant. J'ai quitté le labo photo il y a presque trois quart d'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, surtout si elle est à Victoria Secrets. Je te laisse. Je vais tenter mon cas de force majeure. En espérant la convaincre de se changer dans la voiture, pour une fois. A tout à l'heure. _"

Je racroche et regarde à nouveau dans mon rétroviseur, essayant d'apercevoir la voiture d'Emmett.

" Ils vont arriver? Me demande Rose.

_ Bella et Emmett. Alice est toujours au centre commercial. "

Elle a un petit sourire narquois et se replonge dans son magasine, sans dire un mot. Pour passer le temps, j'allume la radio, et près de dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe contre ma voiture, à côté de moi. Je baisse la vitre et vois apparaître le visage de Bella qui me sourit légèrement. Je lui souris à mon tour et referme la vitre avant de sortir.

" Lice et Jazz ne sont pas encore là? Demande Emmett en verrouillant sa Jeep.

_ Non, Jasper vient de m'appeler; il va tenter un rapt. "

Bella éclate de rire.

" Il n'y arrivera jamais.

_ On va se mettre au chaud, en attendant. "

Rosalie contourne la voiture et vient se poster à côté de moi en me prenant la main et en regardant d'un air intéressé la Jeep d'Emmett. Je lui souris et nous suivons les deux autres en silence.

" Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce froid. Marmonne Rose en entrant.

_ Oh si! Dans trois ou quatre ans. J'ai vécu mon enfance à Phoenix et j'y suis arrivée. Répond Bella en s'asseyant sur une banquette en face de la piste.

_ Tu n'es pas native d'ici?

_ Non. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire.

_ Je vais réserver une piste. On se fait un challenge fille/garçon? Demande Emmett avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu veux encore te faire ridiculiser? " Réplique Rosalie.

Il la regarde avec un drôle de sourire avant de s'éloigner vers l'accueil.

" Tu aimes bien le taquiner, hein? Lui demande Bella.

_ J'avoue... "

Je passe un bras autour de la taille de Rose et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde. Un groupe d'ados fait une partie sur la piste du fond, quelques hommes se tiennent au bar et un groupe de filles essaye de faire une partie de billard en riant. L'ambiance est un peu tamisée. Un peu vieillotte, mais agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Rose et Bella font des pronostiques sur le moment où Jazz et Alice vont arriver, Emmett revient avec trois cannettes de Coca, deux hamburgers et une grande frite.

" Em'... On va au restaurant dans deux heures. Marmonne Bella en le regardant mordre dans le sandwich.

_ N'y compte pas. Il est même pas 19 h, et il va nous falloir au moins 3 parties.

_ Pense à toutes ces heures de sport que t'as fait pour rien...

_ Tu fais du sport? " Lui demande Rose avec curiosité.

Emmett éclate de rire et se lève.

" Ca se voit pas? Lui dit-il en se montrant avant de se rassoir.

_ Tu fais le sport sup au lycée?

_ Bah, ouais.

_ Parce que, je m'y suis inscrite aussi. "

Le brun éclate encore de rire et je vois Rose se raidir un peu sur sa banquette. Elle a toujours eu horreur qu'on mette en doute ses capacités. C'est pour ça que j'ai été le seul à ne pas être surpris lorsqu'elle lui a rabattu le clapet il y a deux jours.

" J'ai fait de la gym synchronisée en national, sept ans de natation et je fais du volley en club depuis quatre ans. "

Emmett - qui était prêt à finir d'engloutir son premier hamburger - se stoppe dans son élan.

" Il n'y a que des mecs en sport sup'. On se fait pas de cadeau, c'est la guerre. La plus part compte sur ça pour avoir une bourse à la fac. Marmonne-t-il en enfournant le sandwich.

_ Je sais... Tu fais quoi comme sport?

_ Je suis ceinture marron de judo. Base-ball et athlétisme.

_ On verra qui s'en sort le mieux à la rentrée, alors...

_ C'est ça. "

Rose rit et se tourne vers l'entrée.

" Oh! Je crois que la fille chargée de paquets qui vient d'entrer est Alice. Oui... Jasper la suit. " Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Nous nous tournons à notre tour vers l'entrée et voyons en effet Jasper et Alice venir vers nous. Jazz a l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur; une première chez lui.

" Bella! Aux toilettes! Et que ça saute! " S'écrie le lutin sur un ton autoritaire.

Rose la regarde avec étonnement et Bella se recroqueville sur sa banquette alors que Jazz se laisse tomber à côté d'Emmett.

" Oh non! Alice, tu m'avais promis! Supplie Bella.

_ Je t'ai concédé le choix de ne pas venir avec moi faire les magasins, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas m'occuper de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait à Port Angeles tous les soirs. Comme ça, si tu veux aller en chasse, tu seras parée. Je t'ai trouvé un petit haut a-do-ra-ble. Il va t'aller à ra-vir! " S'excite-t-elle en sautant sur place.

A ce moment-là, Bella me jette un regard et je détourne le mien. Je sais à quoi elle pense; il y a quelques jours, les goûts de sa meilleure amie n'avaient pas fait l'unanimité et elle avait récolté un beau rhume en plus des rumeurs qui avaient circulé sur elle les jours suivants.

" Regarde! Dit Alice en sortant un top noir d'un des nombreux sachets qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Il a un col bateau. Couleur sobre. Chic, sans chi-chi. Je veux juste te coiffer et te maquiller un peu on en a pour une demie heure à peine.

_ Lice, on est au bowling, pas à la maison ou dans un salon de beauté. Lui dit Jasper avec lassitude.

_ J'ai tout prévu! Bon en vingt minutes, ça peut le faire. Dis ouiiiiii! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il...

_ Ok! Mais je garde mon jean! Prévient Bella en se levant.

_ YES! Tu verras, tu seras toute belle!"

Emmett eut un regard compatissant et Jasper secoua la tête de désolation.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella revient légèrement bougon. Elle porte le top qu'Alice lui a acheté, a les cheveux torsadés et est légèrement maquillée. Et je dois reconnaître que ça lui va plutôt bien.

" N'est-elle pas jolie comme tout? Nous demande Alice avec un grand sourire en montrant Bella comme un produit de Télé-achat.

_ Très. " Répond Emmett avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Bella lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule et secoue la main en grimaçant après son geste, sous l'hilarité de son ami.

" Bon... Prêtes pour le massacre, les filles? Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Oui, toujours prêtes pour votre massacre, Emmett... Vous allez mordre la poussière. " Lui répond Alice avec le même sourire en enlevant son gilet.

Je regarde les pistes et je soupire. Je n'ai jamais joué à ça... J'espère qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour faire le moindre strike. C'est plutôt Rose qu'il leur faudrait dans leur équipe, dans ce cas.

" GIRL POWER !!! " Hurle Alice en lançant sa première boule qui décanille 8 quilles sur 10.

Ca risque d'être très long...

**oOo**

Je sors dans le froid de Port Angeles, excédé et j'ai horreur de ça. Sentir cette chose au fond de moi, j'ai horreur de ça.

" Edward! Mais attends! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as? " Me demande Rosalie en sortant derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers elle et lui lance un regard de reproche. J'essaye de faire abstraction que j'ai envie de la réchauffer en la voyant grelotter de cette façon. La scène qui s'est produite quelques minutes plus tôt tourne encore dans ma tête et j'ai envie de taper dans quelque chose.

_Calme-toi..._

Ses yeux reflètent l'incompréhension et je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Comment lui dire que ce qui vient de se passer ne me plaît pas du tout? Que je n'aime pas la façon dont elle se comporte avec... lui.

" Parle-moi... " Souffle-t-elle.

J'inspire profondément et ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort.

" C'est... à cause d'Emmett?

_ Tu es bizarre avec lui. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je détourne les miens, en commençant à faire les cent pas.

" Ce n'était qu'un jeu. "

Je m'arrête et la regarde; elle scrute le vide, les bras serrés autour d'elle.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué... Tu ne te rends même pas compte! La douleur était insoutenable. Sans toi, j'ai vécu l'enfer! Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je pensais à toi tout le temps! J'en avais complètement rien à foutre des autres. Je ne les fréquente que depuis deux semaines parce que Jasper est venu manger à la maison avec ses parents. Et je m'en foutais parce que tu n'étais pas là! Et tu arrives... comme une claque dans la gueule. Et tout a à nouveau un sens. Je me sens revivre. Et toi, tu... Tu...

_ Oh! Edward... " Me dit-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Elle enlace ma taille et plonge son nez dans mon cou où je sens quelques larmes qui coulent. Je reste figé quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague et finis par refermer notre étreinte, fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer à mon tour.

" Je t'aime. Murmurè-je.

_ Je sais... Ne t'en fais pas..."

Je la serre de toutes mes forces contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle se rende compte de toutes nos différences qui pour moi nous rapprochaient.

J'entends la porte d'entrée du bowling et écarte doucement Rose lorsque je vois Emmett, Bella, Alice et Jasper.

" On a décidé d'écourter nos parties. Nous déclarons les filles vainqueurs. Dit Jasper sous les grognements d'Emmett.

_ T'es qu'un mauvais joueur, Em'! Avoue que Bella s'est super bien débrouillée! Elle est tombée qu'une seule fois et a réussi quatre spares! Réplique sa soeur.

_ C'est grâce à Rose. " Marmonne cette dernière.

Rose sourit et enlace nos doigts et presse ma main pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle me jette un regard timide et je lui rends un pauvre sourire.

" Bon! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai la dalle! Fait Emmett en se frottant les mains.

_ T'as mangé il y a à peine une heure et demie! S'écrie Bella, hallucinée.

_ On a fait des efforts entre temps... Et faut que je prenne des forces pour ce soir! J'ai pas l'intention de rester sur la banquette à regarder les autres danser toute la soirée.

_ Ok, donc on va chez Leah? " Demande Jasper en lançant un regard vers Bella.

Cette dernière se renferme et baisse les yeux, visiblement pas satisfaite du choix de son ami. Je jette un regard aux autres et ceux-ci se jaugent du regard.

" Bella... Jacob bosse le Samedi soir. " La rassure Jasper.

Celle-ci hausse des épaules et je continue à regarder les autres, attendant que quelqu'un nous explique.

" Il y a un problème? Demande Rosalie avec curiosité.

_ Non... C'est juste que Bella a une dent contre son ex. Explique Jasper.

_ Et alors?...

_ Leah est sa meilleure amie. Il est souvent dans son restaurant.

_ Oh... "

Alice se rapproche de Bella et lui frotte doucement l'épaule.

" Non, mais ça va aller... Leah tient le meilleur restau de Port Angeles. Vous n'allez pas vous priver pour moi. Marmonne celle-ci.

_ Je vais appeler Leah pour voir s'il est là. Sinon, on ira ailleurs, c'est pas ce qui manque dans cette ville. " Déclare Emmett en sortant son portable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après confirmation que Jacob ne serait pas dans les parages, nous montons chacun dans nos voitures.

Après plusieurs kilomètres, je me rends compte que nous quittons la ville pour nous rendre dans la réserve Quileute que j'ai vue sur Google Earth. De temps en temps, je jette des regards à Rose qui est absorbée par la contemplation de la route.

" Je suis désolé. " Finis-je par dire dans un murmure.

Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise.

" Pour la crise de tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. "

Elle ne répond toujours rien et se contente de me sourire en se replongeant dans sa rêverie. Je soupire devant son mutisme et le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence le plus total, me mettant à cran. Puis, nous arrivons devant une grande bâtisse plein-pied en bois rouge, légèrement défraîchi.

" Hummm! Je sens déjà d'ici le steak d'élan qui va aller dans mon assiette. " Dit Emmett en humant, les yeux fermés.

Bella referme son manteau et scrute le parking, sur ses gardes.

" Détends-toi. On t'a dit qu'il était pas là. Réplique Jasper en la prenant par les épaules.

_ On ne sait jamais. Il pourrait... juste passer comme ça.

_ Et il te laissera tranquille. Nous sommes tous là. "

Elle soupire et acquiesce.

En silence nous nous dirigeons vers le restaurant puis entrons.

La salle est au trois quart pleine. Il y règne une atmosphère bonne enfant et on entend en arrière fond une musique des années 70 qui sort d'un vieux jukebox.

" Trois steaks d'élan, deux pommes de terre à l'indienne et haricots rouges pour la 4! " Crie une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'entrée des cuisines avant de se diriger vers nous avec un grand sourire.

" Hey! Vous êtes là! Une table pour 6, donc. Ca sera comme d'habitude, la dernière au fond à gauche, celle qui donne sur la baie. "

Nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du restaurant et je m'assois de telle sorte à être en face de la fenêtre. Je comprends pourquoi ils ont choisi cet emplacement pour faire un restaurant. La vue est splendide, même en hiver. Les lampadaires allumés au bord de la jetée nous laissent imaginer l'unviers mystérieux et inquiétant marin. Rose et Jasper s'assoient à côté de moi, Bella, Emmett et Alice en face.

" Vous allez voir! La nourriture est excellente! Nous dit Emmett avec un grand sourire en prenant la carte du menu.

_ Tu ne la connais toujours pas par coeur? Lui demande Bella en faisant de même.

_ Elle a peut-être mis des nouveautés. Elle le fait régulièrement...

_ N'en prends pas trois tonnes! Le prévient Alice qui apparemment a déjà choisi.

_ C'est moi qui paye, je fais ce que je veux.

_ J'ai pas envie d'aller en boîte à l'heure de la fermeture... "

Nous nous plongeons tous dans le menu et quelques minutes après, la jeune femme qui nous a accueilli arrive.

" Oh! Deux têtes que je ne connais pas. Dit-elle en nous observant.

_ Edward et Rosalie. Ils viennent d'emménager. Explique Jasper.

_ A Forks? Quelle drôle d'idée... Et vous venez d'où?

_ Miami. Répond Rose.

_ Waw! L'océan Atlantique... Je rêverais d'y aller.

_ On a le Pacifique, ici. Dit Emmett.

_ Très perspicace, Em'. Fait Bella avec un petit sourire narquois qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de son ami.

_ C'est pas pareil, paraît-il... Bon, vous avez choisi?

_ Salade du chef, steak d'élan saignant, pommes de terre et haricots et je prendrais bien les fameux beignets que m'a fait goûter Emily la dernière fois...

_ Emmett... j'avais dit " pas trois tonnes "... Grogne Alice.

_ Et je rajoute un steak de bison. Dit-il avec un grand sourire sous le regard noir de sa soeur.

_ Une salade Quileute. Dit Bella.

_ Deux! Rajoute Alice.

_ Pour moi, ce sera un hamburger végétarien avec des frites. Fait Jasper en fermant sa carte.

_ La même chose que les filles. Dit Rose.

_ Et moi, je vais tenter le steak d'élan. A point. Avec une salade si possible, et des frites. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous discutons de l'heure à la quelle nous allons sortir du restaurant, les premiers plats arrivent.

Alice est en train de s'extasier devant tous ses achats et nous les montre un par un en faisant des commentaires sur les coupes et en nous expliquant avec quoi elle compte mettre tel top ou telle jupe. Bella l'écoute sans trop l'écouter, et jette de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers l'entrée, alors que Jasper et Emmett discutent activement base ball. Rose les observe régulièrement avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

" J'espère qu'il va y avoir de la femelle, ce soir! " Dit Emmett au milieu du repas.

Bella avale de travers et manque de s'étouffer, sous le regard paniqué de son ami. Je saisis brusquement la carafe et lui sers un grand verre d'eau qu'elle boit en toussant.

" Emmett! Ne redis JAMAIS ce genre de choses quand je mange. Dit-elle, le souffle court.

_ Aucun respect pour les femmes. Réplique Rosalie.

_ C'est parce que toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées - à part Bella - ne le méritent pas.

_ Vraiment?... " Lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

Encore une fois, ils échangent un long regard et il finit par se détourner. Je passe ma main sur sa cuisse et elle tressaille en tournant la tête vers moi. Nous nous dévisageons un instant, puis elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de continuer sa salade.

Je me plonge dans mon mutisme, ne les écoutant même pas, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Jasper essaye de m'intégrer dans la conversation, comme d'habitude et je me contente de marmonner dans ma barbe. Bella me jette des regards de temps en temps et j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule qui fait vraiment attention à moi. Emmett se moque de Rose en disant à Jazz qu'elle s'est inscrite au cours de sport sup' et celle-ci s'enflamme sous son sourire narquois.

" Il est bientôt 23 h 30, il va falloir y aller les enfants. Dit Jasper en regardant sa montre.

_ Danser, danser, danser! Clame Alice toute excitée.

_ Femelle, femelle, femelle! " Fait Emmett en imitant parfaitement sa soeur.

Bella éclate de rire et Rose sourit en enlaçant distraitement nos doigts.

" Où est la boîte? Demande Rose lorsque nous nous levons.

_ A la sortie de la ville. Quand on revient sur Forks, c'est à une vingtaine de minutes, environ. " Lui dit Jasper en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous réglons tous notre part, puis, nous nous retrouvons dehors, sous une légère bourrasque qui me fait frémir. Je serre Rose contre moi qui s'empresse de mettre ses mains glacées sous mon manteau.

" Hot'n'Cold, nous voilà! " Crie Emmett en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture avec Bella alors que nous faisons de même et que Jasper et Alice sont déjà en route.

Je regarde Rose et ses joues légèrement rougies par le froid. Je la serre contre moi et parcours de mes mains ses formes voluptueuses. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et j'ai envie d'elle. Je crois que finalement, nous allons avoir un peu de retard avant ce début de soirée... Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et elle a un sourire en coin; c'est ce que j'aime avec elle. Il suffit que nous nous regardons pour nous comprendre. Elle me tire précipitamment vers la voiture et je la suis, oubliant tout ce qui s'est passé avant, ne pensant qu'à elle, qu'à nous...

**A suivre...**


	8. Hot'n'Cold

**Note:**

Bonjour bonjour les gens !!!!

Alors nous voici avec un nouveau et looooooong chapitre, sur la dernière partie de la soirée : la sortie en boîte ! Accrochez bien vos ceintures, tensions et rencontres seront au rendez-vous...

Réponse aux reviews des non inscrites :

**Fraise** : héhé, t'as remarqué THE point critique du chapitre... Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Rose ??? Et tu as raison... Pas mal de points commune avec notre Emmett national...

**HelleHaare **: toi, pareil... Je vois qu'on a des lectrices attentives ^^ mdr. La soirée en boîte va apporter des rebondissements...

**lollipop58** : Merci beaucoup !!! On adore entendre ce genre de commentaire... :D

Voilà !!! On vous adore toujours autant !!!! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre sept: Hot'n'Cold**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Troisième partie de notre soirée : la boîte de nuit. J'avais été soulagé de constater que notre repas se passait bien ; et surtout, sans apparition de… Jake.

Ça ne me faisait plus réellement mal de penser à lui, ni même vraiment honte ; pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ma confiance en moi. Et cette histoire avec Edward ne m'avait pas aidé. C'est pourquoi sortir en boîte ne faisait pas partie de mes passions. La plupart du temps, j'évitais de danser, ou alors je dansais avec Alice, et je me concentrais uniquement sur mes amis. Ne pas regarder les autres ; quand on n'y prêtait pas attention, ils ne vous prêtaient pas attention.

Cette soirée n'allait pas déroger à cette règle.

À peine étions- nous rentrés - nous avions dû attendre un bon quart d'heure sur le parking que la voiture d'Edward apparaisse ; il s'était paumé ou quoi ?- qu'Alice sautillait déjà sur place ; nous allâmes au vestiaire pour déposer toutes nos affaires, puis nous vînmes nous glisser un peu à l'écart des jeunes qui se trémoussaient sur la musique d'un DJ dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom.

Alice était déjà à fond ; elle disparut au milieu de la piste, entraînant Jasper derrière elle.

Je suivis les autres, espérant qu'ils ne comptent pas tous aller danser dans leur coin, me laissant seule… Non, ils ne feraient pas ça. Enfin, Emmett ne le ferait pas. À chaque fois qu'on sortait il mettait un point d'honneur à s'assurer que j'étais sous la surveillance d'au moins une personne de confiance. Or, Jazz et Lice n'étaient plus dans les parages ; et mon petit doigt me disait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accorder sa confiance à Edward ; et encore moins à Rosalie.

Il m'avait paru assez renfermé au restaurant ; il jetait parfois des regards à Rosalie. Rosalie, qu'Edward enlaçait, mais qui me semblait un peu plus distante.

" Hé bien Eddie chou, railla Emmett, tu n'emmènes pas ta cavalière danser ? "

Disant cela, c'était Rosalie qu'il fixait avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux ; celle-ci lui rendit assez calmement son regard, mais ne répondit rien. Les yeux d'Edward, quant à eux, lançaient des éclairs.

" Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. "

Emmett ricana.

" Viens, Edward, allons danser ", fit Rosalie en l'entraînant soudainement à sa suite.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle commençait à se déhancher face à lui.

Je les regardai quelques instants ; la grâce que Rosalie mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements était tout simplement… hypnotisante. Même moi j'eus du mal à détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette ; aussi ne fus-je pas étonnée, en me tournant vers Emmett, de voir celui-ci la fixer intensément.

_Il vaudrait mieux qu'Edward ne le remarque pas_, pensais-je. Aussi, je vins me placer face à lui ; Emmett sursauta et baissa son regard sur moi.

" C'est malpoli de fixer les gens ainsi ", fis-je avec un petit sourire mais aussi avec une gêne évidente. Manière gentille de le mettre en garde.

Il eut l'air d'un enfant pris en faute et me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

" Ça va ?

- Ouais, t'inquiètes, me répondit-il avec lassitude. Bon, on a droit à une conso gratuite, mais on va attendre les autres peut-être, ce serait plus sympa. Pourtant, un petit remontant ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Hey, oublie pas que c'est toi qui conduis ! À moins que tu ne me passes tes clés, ce dont je doute. "

Il m'envoya cette fois un sourire goguenard tel que je les connaissais bien. Soulagement ! Mon nounours revenait au grand galop.

" Rêve, fillette. Ce genre d'engin n'est pas à mettre dans toutes les mains. "

Soulagement, c'était vite dit. Il fallait compter sur le machisme d'Emmett en ce qui concernait les voitures.

Je lui tirai la langue.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour son alcoolémie ; il n'avait pas bu au restau, et je savais qu'il n'abuserait pas en boîte. Déjà, parce que c'était cher, et ensuite, parce que quand il avait un passager, il ne se le permettait pas. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de griller les limitations de vitesse…

_Au moins, il ne cumule pas les infractions_, pensai-je avec un soupir.

" On va danser un peu en attendant ?

- Mouais, ok, fis-je, peu convaincue. "

Nous allâmes sur la piste, mais pas au milieu. Non loin de nous, se tenaient Edward et Rosalie. Edward semblait aussi coincé que moi ; au moins, ce soir, ne serai-je pas la seule à danser à contre temps.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Alice nous rejoignit en sautillant, traînant toujours un Jasper visiblement essoufflé derrière elle.

" Hey les gens ! Ça vous dirait d'aller boire ? Je crève de soif avec cette chaleur ! "

Je ris en voyant le décalage entre l'air épuisé de Jasper, et celui surexcité de sa petite amie.

" Ok, on vous suit. "

Je fis un geste à l'adresse de Rosalie et Edward ; ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Edward m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard soulagé. Je lui renvoyai un regard compatissant ; j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui aimait danser aussi peu que moi.

" On va boire, vous venez ? " Dût crier Jazz pour se faire entendre.

Ils hochèrent la tête et nous suivirent jusqu'au bar ; Edward et moi commandâmes des cocktails sans alcool, Rosalie commanda un cocktail à base de rhum, Jazz une bière, Alice une Vodka, et Emmett un Whisky. Alice continua à se trémousser au rythme de la musique ; je me demandai comment elle réussissait à ne pas renverser une goutte de son verre.

" Moi aussi je me pose la question. "

Je poussai un petit cri et me retournai ; à côté de moi, Edward me regardait avec un grand sourire.

Je me sentis devenir écarlate.

" J'ai pensé à voix haute, hein ? " Couinai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

" C'est pas grave, fit-il quand il se calma ; je pense être le seul à avoir entendu. "

Je lui adressai un sourire timide.

" Tu t'amuses bien ? Demandai-je, histoire de maintenir un semblant de conversation.

- Ouais… les sorties, c'est pas trop mon truc. Mais bon, ça faisait plaisir à Rose… Et toi ? "

Le fait qu'il évoque sa copine m'avait refroidie.

" Ouais, ça va. "

Puis je me dis que c'était idiot de lui mentir.

" Non, en fait, je n'aime pas danser ; mais bon, c'est toujours sympa un moment entre potes. "

Sauf quand les potes en question sont en couple, ou célibataires mais attirés par une personne du groupe.

Il rit légèrement ; je me retournai vers Alice.

" Elle est toujours comme ça ? " Demanda-t-il avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

Je lui fis à nouveau face, retenant à grand peine mon rire.

" Toujours, oui. Des fois je me demande si elle a le temps de dormir ; mais il faut bien, pour qu'elle soit toujours à fond ainsi.

- Va savoir, c'est peut-être une mutante. "

J'éclatai franchement de rire.

" Possible. T'as bien vu, elle n'a pas mangé plus que nous et elle a autant d'énergie, sinon plus, à revendre. "

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler.

" C'est vrai ça. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est Jasper et son burger végétarien. Il prend soin de ses artères ou quoi ?

- Non, fis-je avec un sourire amusé. C'est encore Alice, ça. Elle n'arrête pas de lui répéter de faire attention à sa ligne. Et comme il n'a pas pour habitude de la contrarier…

- Ah ok, sourit Edward. Le pauvre, elle doit être tyrannique quand elle s'y met.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ", soupirai-je.

Il me sourit ; et soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

J'étais si proche de lui ; je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Nos épaules se frôlaient, et maintenant que j'en avais conscience, j'avais l'impression de recevoir des décharges dans tout le corps.

Il aurait suffi que je me penche de quelques centimètres pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais Edward dût sentir la tension qui venait de s'installer entre nous ; mal à l'aise, il se recula légèrement.

" Euh, je vais voir ce que fait Rose. "

Il se leva, et je n'eus même pas le réflexe de le suivre des yeux, atterrée.

Mais à quoi avais-je pensé ? Est-ce que je m'apprêtais réellement à embrasser le mec le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu, dans une boîte enfumée, pas loin de sa petite amie soit dit en passant mieux roulée que n'importe quel mannequin ?

Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

Je jetai un regard alentour ; Emmett et Jazz étaient encore accoudés non loin de moi. Je me rapprochai d'eux ; ils parlaient encore sport. Un peu plus loin sur la piste, Alice dansait avec Rosalie ; Edward venait de les rejoindre et ils dansaient maintenant à trois.

Je restai un certain temps avec Emmett et Jazz ; puis soudain, j'en eus marre de tout ça. Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers la sortie arrière ; Emmett ne me vit pas partir, sans quoi il m'aurait engueulée. Jamais seule !

J'avais presque atteint la petite porte, quand je sentis qu'on me rejoignait et m'attrapait par le coude. Je sursautai et me retournai.

C'était Rose.

Elle me sourit, pourtant visiblement… un peu lasse.

" Hey, tu t'échappes ? "

Je lui souris vaguement.

" Ouais, je commence à étouffer.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? "

Je la regardai plus attentivement ; elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

" Bien sûr que oui. Dis… ça va ? "

Nous sortîmes ; par chance, nous réussîmes à trouver un coin un peu isolé, et nous assîmes sur un banc en bois sans dossier.

-"Ouais, ça va, " me répondit-elle avec lassitude.

Je la regardai sans rien dire quelques instants, puis me détournai et repris la parole.

" T'as lâché les autres ? "

Elle haussa les épaules.

" Alice est un peu fatigante, à force, fit-elle avec un rire ; et elle voulait danser avec Jasper. Edward, lui, m'a fait sa tête peu motivée.

- Oh, souris-je. Ça doit être plutôt chiant pour toi.

- M'en parle pas. À chaque fois que je veux sortir il me faut le traîner ; et la plupart du temps il reste un peu dans son coin. "

Un silence suivit cette confession.

" Dis-moi, reprit Rose… Emmett… "

Elle n'osa pas terminer. Je la regardai, curieuse.

" Oui ?

- Ben… Je sais pas, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux non ?

- Ouais, on… Bah tu sais ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît, et puis je suis la meilleure amie de sa sœur… "

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

" Ce qu'il a dit, tout à l'heure, au restau… Tu sais, que tu étais la seule fille qui valait la peine à ses yeux. Il a des raisons de réagir comme ça ?

- Ah, ça… Il t'en parlerait mieux que moi. Mais tu sais, à Forks, c'est pas facile d'être le mec le plus populaire du lycée, grimaçai-je. Il s'est fait poursuivre par toutes les pouffiasses du coin ; et c'est pas son style de fille. Il a pas franchement eu de chance jusque là. "

Inutile de rajouter qu'Edward avait subi quelques assauts aussi.

" Je vois ", fit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le banc.

" Et toi ? " Fit-elle de but en blanc. " Apparemment, ça a pas été la joie avec ton ex… Jacob, c'est ça ? "

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

" Euh… longue histoire. "

Mais elle n'abandonna pas ; elle continua à me fixer. Je lui jetai un bref regard en coin, et soupirai. Au fond, ça me ferait peut-être du bien de lui en parler ; à elle, qui ne le connaissait pas.

- Ok. Figure-toi qu'une fois, ça faisait six mois qu'on était ensemble, je l'ai trouvé au pieu avec une autre fille. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? " M'emportai-je, revivant la scène - cette fois non avec douleur, mais plutôt avec colère.

Elle secoua la tête.

" Il m'a sorti « chérie, tu sais certains mecs aiment tellement leur copine que pour ne pas l'user, ils vont voir ailleurs ! ». "

Rosalie resta abasourdie ; puis un bref rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'elle eut grand peine à retenir.

" Mais c'est un salaud ! " S'écria-t-elle.

Je souris, lèvres tremblantes.

C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à en parler sans avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Nous nous concertâmes du regard, puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

" À tous ces salauds qui peuplent notre planète, fit Rosalie en portant un toast imaginaire.

- Aux salauds, et à ceux qui font un effort pour le devenir ", fis-je en l'imitant.

Nous continuâmes à rire un moment ; puis nous décidâmes de rentrer un peu.

Nous cherchâmes les autres en rentrant ; bien sûr Alice et Jazz étaient sur la piste. Alice semblait… toujours aussi excitée.

Edward, lui, avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme dans son coin.

Et Emmett… Où il était, celui-là ?

Nous rejoignîmes Edward, qui fixa Rose avec soulagement.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Je regarde d'un air ennuyé les danseurs se trémousser dans tous les sens sur le son techno qui résonne depuis près d'un quart, maintenant.

Alice est à cheval sur Jasper et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va l'étouffer à force d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche, mais celui-ci ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, il la caresse de plus en plus sensuellement, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Heureusement qu'aucun homme de la sécurité n'est encore passé par là, sinon il nous aurait viré depuis plus de vingt minutes. Homme de la sécurité ou pire; Emmett. Mais celui-ci semble s'amuser avec une rousse vêtue d'une robe rouge très courte et très moulante, qui ondule contre lui sur la piste, un peu plus loin.

J'observe les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table de notre carré et grogne.

Vodka ou Whisky, telle est la question.

Je me décide pour la Vodka et mets du jus d'orange pour que ça passe mieux. Je bois la première gorgée et grimace, aussi bien pour les gémissements incontrôlés et étouffés qui sortent de la gorge d'Alice qui est à présent à moitié couchée sur la banquette, que pour l'alcool. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Je n'ai jamais compris ceux qui ont besoin de ça pour passer une bonne soirée.

" Putain, mais contrôlez-vous, vous n'êtes pas seuls! " Crie une voix bourrue à côté de moi, pour couvrir la musique.

Je tourne la tête et vois Emmett collé contre la rousse de tout à l'heure qui est amusée par la situation.

Jasper semble se réveiller en premier et se relève brusquement en faisant un sourire tremblant à Emmett alors que sa soeur lui envoie une décharge de balles à travers ses yeux.

" Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, tu vas dans la voiture. C'est pas un lieu d'orgie ici. "

La rousse éclate d'un rire cristallin et se serre un peu plus contre lui quand une petite main tape sur l'épaule d'Emmett qui se retourne pour laisser passer Bella et Rosalie. Celle-ci s'assoit à côté de moi et entrelace immédiatement nos doigts en regardant d'un air étrange le nouveau couple.

" Les gars, je vous présente Vic. Vic, voici Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice.

_ Enchantée. " Répond-elle en passant son bras autour de la taille du colosse.

Personne ne répond et elle éclate à nouveau de rire, entraînant Emmett dans son hilarité.

" Ils ne sont pas très loquaces... On retourne danser? " Lui demande-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

Un sourire pervers étire ses lèvres et son regard parcourt le corps en face de lui, puis il acquiesce en nous accordant un dernier regard.

Bella renifle et Rose se serre un verre de Whisky Coca qu'elle vide en deux gorgées.

" Moi aussi, j'ai envie de danser, mon amour... " Me chuchote-t-elle en se pressant contre moi.

Son haleine chaude m'atteint en plein visage, et l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité commence à parcourir mes veines. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et finis par hocher de la tête. Elle me sourit et nous nous levons. En passant, je prends Bella par la main et l'entraîne avec nous sur la piste alors qu'elle dit qu'elle n'en a pas envie.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur la piste, je lâche la main de Bella et un son dance commence à résonner. Rosalie est déjà en train d'onduler sensuellement et je vois certains mecs autour d'elle la regarder d'un air gourmand. Je m'approche et mets mes mains autour de sa taille. Elle a les yeux fermés, semble en transe alors que la musique nous emmène. Bella bouge un peu gauchement à côté de nous et je finis par la prendre elle aussi par la taille. Elle proteste un peu et essaye de me repousser, ce qui me fait rire.

" Allons! Danse avec nous! On est là pour s'amuser! " Lui hurlè-je dans l'oreille.

Rose éclate de rire sous ses protestations et Bella commence petit à petit à se détendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous dansons toujours tous les trois ensemble et les filles rient aux éclats en me regardant.

" Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux! " Me crie tout à coup Rose.

Je la regarde, halluciné et vois Rose partir à nouveau dans un fou rire alors que je lâche brusquement Bella. Celle-ci ne semble rien remarquer et continue à danser, de plus en plus à l'aise.

" Quoi? Demandè-je à Rosalie.

_ Vous avez l'air aussi coincés l'un que l'autre! " Me dit Rose en se penchant sur mon oreille.

Je regarde à nouveau Bella, et celle-ci nous observe comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de notre échange.

" Je crois qu'on va retourner s'asseoir! Criè-je.

_ Nooooooon! Regarde Emmett! Il danse encore! " Me dit-elle en me montrant quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois en effet Emmett danser très collé-serré avec la fameuse Vic. Celle-ci semble vouloir lui mordre la jugulaire, tellement elle s'acharne dessus.

" Embrasse-moi, Edward! " Me dit-elle soudainement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes, m'embrassant sensuellement. Je grogne contre sa bouche et passe de manière possessive mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrant encore plus contre moi. A bout de souffle, je mets fin au baiser et surprends le regard d'Emmett sur nous qui caresse lascivement le dos de sa rousse. Je me retourne pour voir où est Bella et la vois rejoindre la banquette en dansant les bras en l'air. Je souris et regarde à nouveau Rose qui se déchaîne sur la musique.

" Je vais m'asseoir un instant. Tu viens?

_ Non... Je vais rester encore un peu... " Me répond-elle en continuant à se déhancher.

J'hésite un peu et puis hausse des épaules. Je la surveillerai de la banquette si jamais il y a le moindre problème.

Je me fraye un chemin à travers les danseurs déchaînés et arrive à notre carré où je me laisse tomber à côté de Bella qui vide distraitement un verre de Whisky Coca en grimaçant. Alice est à moitié assise sur Jasper et celui-ci lui caresse doucement le dos en regardant la piste de danse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice pouffe de rire:

" Tiens! Em' a jeté sa poupée gonflable... Il danse avec Rose! "

Avec Bella, nous nous retournons vivement à notre tour et voyons en effet Rosalie et Emmett danser... Non... pas danser... Se coller l'un contre l'autre. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier au colosse de se détacher de ma copine lorsque je me rends compte que ça serait complètement inutile. Je me lève, quand une main me retient.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? " me demande Bella avec inquiétude.

Je ne sais pas... Je vois la détresse sur son visage et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce que je vais faire ou si c'est à cause d'Emmett.

" Laisse, je m'en occupe. " Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la piste, me plantant là.

Je continue à les observer, le coeur battant de plus en plus vite alors que Bella arrive péniblement jusqu'à eux. Ils ne l'ont même pas remarqué. Elle est obligée de taper sur l'épaule d'Emmett pour qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence.

Bella se lève sur la pointe des pieds pour dire quelque chose à son ami, alors que Rose est penchée sur eux, se collant inconsciemment contre le colosse.

La cadence de mon coeur redouble de violence et je serre des dents. Une volute de fumée sort des fumigènes à ce moment-là et j'ai l'impression que juste avant, Rose a levé les yeux dans ma direction. Quand les gaz se dissipent, elle s'en va précipitamment vers les toilettes, Bella quelques mètres derrière elle. Emmett les regarde s'éloigner et revient vers nous.

Je me redresse sur la banquette, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper qui s'attendent peut-être à des représailles.

Le géant se laisse tomber juste à côté de moi et se tourne de mon côté en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

" Il y a un problème, Edward? "

Je le regarde, halluciné.

Ai-je bien entendu? Il me demande bien s'il y a un _problème_?

" Arrête de tourner autour de Rosalie. " Criè-je, l'estomac noué.

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils et éclate d'un rire gras.

" Moi?... Tourner autour de _ta_ copine? "

J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il a craché les deux derniers mots. Mais je n'en démords pas et continue à le fixer sans ciller.

Je sens le regard inquiet d'Alice sur moi et vois Jasper se lever du coin de l'oeil.

" Ohla! Calmez-vous! On dirait deux coqs dans une basse cours! Dit-il en essayant d'apaiser la tension.

_ C'est lui qui cherche les embrouilles! Je ne faisais que danser et môsieur fait son jaloux.

_ Vous étiez littéralement collés l'un contre l'autre! Répliquè-je d'un ton véhément.

_ On dansait un slow! Je ne savais pas que ça se dansait à trois kilomètres de sa partenaire! Et puis, si tu n'as pas confiance en ta copine, je me demande ce que tu fais avec elle!

_ Bon, ça suffit! Arrêtez de vous disputer pour une connerie! Il y a eu un malentendu, on fait table rase, on oublie et on continue la soirée! Emmett, dis à Edward que tu n'as pas de vues sur Rosalie! " Lui dit Jasper en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils échangent un bref regard, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se parlent silencieusement.

" Bien sûr, Edward... Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire... Marmonne Emmett.

_ Parfait... Réplique Jazz en soupirant. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose?

_ Tequila sun rise! S'écrie Alice de sa banquette avec un grand sourire.

_ Non, rien pour moi, merci...

_ Je vais aux toilettes. " Dit Emmett en se levant.

Jasper et Alice se dirigent vers le bar bondé et je me retrouve seul, soudain envahi par le remords. Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être un peu trop abusé. Emmett avait raison; j'avais confiance en Rose. Plus qu'en n'importe qui. Je me faisais des idées, oui.

_Et puis, il est tellement aux antipodes de moi... Il n'est certainement pas mon genre..._

Mais malgré tout, au fond de moi, j'ai une certaine appréhension.

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

" Tiens… Em' a jeté sa poupée gonflable, il danse avec Rose ! " Fit Alice.

Je me retournai instinctivement.

Et Edward aussi.

Merde.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche de surprise ; il faut dire que la danse de Rosalie et Emmett était assez… sensuelle.

Il se leva.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines ; je saisis immédiatement son poignet.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? " Demandai-je, affolée.

Il ne comptait pas aller faire une scène là-bas quand même ? Se battre avec Emmett ? En l'occurrence, ce ne serait pas pour Emmett que je m'inquiéterai…

Il se tourna vers moi ; son regard croisa le mien. Et, instantanément, se troubla face à ma détresse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille ! Nous n'allions quand même pas gâcher notre sortie…

Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'on laisse Rose et Em' en paix. Ils ne faisaient rien, après tout, ils… ils dansaient juste un slow !

Mais Edward n'avait pas l'air en mesure de le supporter. Aussi, je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait raisonnable ; je me levais.

" Laisse, je m'en occupe. "

Je me dirigeai vers la piste ; je rejoignis assez difficilement nos amis.

Trop absorbé dans sa danse, Emmett ne me remarqua même pas. Tout comme tous les abrutis qui m'avaient poussée sur le trajet entre la banquette où quelques instants plus tôt j'étais tranquillement assise. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule.

" Em' ", l'appelai-je.

Immédiatement, Rose et lui arrêtèrent leur danse ; je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de me faire entendre. Rose se rapprocha de nous.

" Écoutez, euh… Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, Edward n'a pas l'air d'aimer la façon dont vous dansez. "

Quoi ? Il y avait un autre moyen de le dire ? Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui m'était venu…

Rose leva les yeux vers notre tablée ; mais les fumigènes crachèrent leur gaz aveuglant.

Je vis son expression passer de la surprise à la colère.

Et, sans crier gare, elle s'éloigna vers les toilettes.

Emmerdée, je la suivis.

Je ne voulais pas que ça passe ainsi, moi ! Pourquoi fallait-il que pour notre sortie annuelle de Thanksgiving, les choses tournent aussi mal ? On aurait dû rester à quatre…

Rosalie entra précipitamment dans les toilettes, moi sur ses pas.

Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère ; mais également un peu plus que ça.

Les lèvres tremblantes, elle avait l'air déçue. Et un peu paniquée.

D'autres filles étaient là, se remaquillant, discutant, colonisant les toilettes quoi. Elles nous regardèrent, visiblement avides de cancans ; c'était débile, elles ne nous connaissaient pas !

Je leur jetai un regard noir ; sans succès.

C'est alors que Rose se tourna vers elle.

" Si vous êtes pas là pour pisser, barrez-vous ", siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

Les filles se raidirent, et commencèrent à lâcher des commentaires du style « comment elle nous cause, elle » ou « c'est quoi son problème ». Mais l'attaque de Rose remplit son but ; elles sortirent des toilettes.

Je voyais bien qu'il restait quelqu'un dans les chiottes ; mais cette personne ne nous fixait pas, au moins.

Je me tournai vers Rose.

" Pour qui il se prend, putain ? Fit celle-ci, me regardant avec une sorte de désespoir.

- Qui ? Emmett ? Demandai-je, perdue.

- Non ! Edward. Je ne faisais rien de mal, avec Emmett ! On ne faisait que danser ! "

Je me mordis la lèvre.

" Je ne sais pas, Rose ", tempérai-je. " Vous étiez serrés, et il a eu l'impression que… "

Je ne finis pas ma phrase.

Rosalie ferma son poing et l'abattit sur le lavabo ; les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'est ce moment que choisit la fille pour sortir des toilettes ; elle nous jeta un regard, mais, voyant nos expressions, pressa le pas vers la sortie.

" Il ne me fait donc pas confiance ? Me demanda Rose, se retournant vers moi.

- Je… Si, sans doute ! On ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris… Il a pété un câble, c'est tout. Il est peut-être fatigué ! Tentai-je.

- Mais enfin, ça fait si longtemps qu'on est ensemble ! Il doit bien me connaître, non ? Savoir que je ne vais pas remettre notre couple en question pour un gars rencontré deux jours avant ? "

Je la regarde, incapable de lui répondre. Je lui attrapai la main ; je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tactile, d'ordinaire. Mais avec Rose, dans l'état où elle se trouvait à cet instant précis, c'est tout ce que je pus faire.

" Je ne suis pas comme ça ! " gémit-t-elle.

Je n'aurais pas dû être alarmée par cette dernière phrase. J'aurais dû juste hocher la tête, la prendre par les épaules, la réconforter, que sais-je ?

Mais le ton de sa voix m'alarma.

Sa phrase ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation.

Je sondai ses yeux. Et ce que j'y lus ne fit qu'augmenter mes doutes ; elle avait l'air perdu, et paniqué.

Je suppose qu'elle lut mon inquiétude sur mon visage ; elle regarda ailleurs, et finit par sortir. Je restai un instant immobile ; puis sortis à mon tour.

Et vis Emmett et Rose manquer de se rentrer dedans.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes ; puis Rose se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie d'Emmett.

Putain, ça allait se finir quand ?

Je leur courus derrière.

" Je peux savoir quel est votre problème ? Cria Emmett

- Pardon ? _Notre_ problème ? De qui tu parles, au juste ?

- De toi et Edward, pardi ! Il m'a tapé un scandale parce que nous étions en train de danser. Vous baisez pas, en ce moment, ou quoi ? "

Je fermai les yeux, désespérée ; Emmett était réellement en pétard.

" De quel droit tu te permets ? Non mais t'es pas bien, mon gars. Tu veux savoir ? C'est le Nirvana avec Edward, ok ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, après qu'on ne se soit pas vus pendant des mois !

- J'en ai rien à foutre, putain ! Je me demande juste ce qui cloche, parce que l'humeur de ton petit copain commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Il a commencé à taper un scandale juste parce qu'on avait dansé ensemble ! Répéta Emmett.

- Ouais, j'avais crû comprendre, siffla Rose. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ?

- Ça, ça ne me regarde pas ! Faut croire qu'il a des raisons de douter de toi ", lança Emmett, hargneux.

Rose pâlit.

" Pardon ? Tu m'accuses de quoi ? D'être une de ces putes qui vont voir ailleurs à la moindre occasion ? Une chaudasse sans arrêt en chasse ? S'écria-t-elle, colérique.

- Mais j'en sais rien, ma p'tite dame, railla Emm. Je peux comprendre Edward au fond, tu m'avais l'air assez déchaînée, tout à l'heure ! "

Le temps me sembla s'arrêter ; Rose était toujours aussi blanche. Peut-être plus.

Puis la claque partit.

J'en entendis surtout le bruit, cinglant ; Emmett n'avait pas bougé. Et Rosalie ne se frottait pas le poignet, mais je supposais qu'elle avait quand même dû se faire mal.

" Tu ne me connais pas, et je t'interdis de me juger, siffla cette dernière, martelant de son index le torse d'Emmett. Je me suis permis de me libérer avec toi, oui ; mais uniquement parce que tu es… non, _je pensais _que tu étais un pote. Parce que je pensais qu'avec toi je pouvais danser comme j'aime, sans arrières pensées. Mais non, visiblement, je me suis bien gourée. "

Elle le contourna, se dirigeant vers moi - vers la porte d'entrée. Je me reculai dans l'ombre. Mais elle se retourna vers Emmett, et lui assena quelques derniers mots.

" Je t'interdis de me tenir à nouveau ce genre de propos, c'est clair ? Vas te faire foutre. "

Elle fit volte-face, et rentra précipitamment dans la boîte ; le videur n'eut même pas le temps de contrôler son tatouage. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas la faire chier.

Elle ne m'avait pas vu ; en revanche, Emmett me repéra.

Il souffla, un peu triste. Et se massa rapidement la joue.

" J'ai abusé, hein.

- Carrément, fis-je, le rejoignant un air mécontent sur le visage. Putain Em', tu te rends compte comment tu l'as traitée?! "

Il soupira ; il avait mal au coeur, je le voyais bien.

" Je me suis laissé emporter ! Ça arrive, non ? Edward m'a gavé, avec ses suspicions à deux balles. Les autres années, ça se passe toujours bien nos sorties ! Alice et Jazz nous ont jamais fait de caca nerveux ! "

Je haussai les épaules, aussi dépassée que lui. Il faut dire qu'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de jalousie entre nous quatre ; Emmett était le frère d'Alice, et Jasper était mon fidèle meilleur ami, à tel point qu'il me paraissait presque asexué.

Nous finîmes par rentrer ; Emmett, sans un mot, se dirigea vers le bar.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée, mais je comprenais qu'il ait besoin d'un remontant.

Je n'eus hélas pas le temps de me sentir seule.

" Tiens, Bella ! " Fit une voix.

Évidemment, fallait que Mike Newton aussi soit là ce soir ! Super… Je grinçai des dents.

" Mike, répondis-je sommairement.

- Alors, à ce que je vois, il y a une nouvelle dans votre groupe… Dis-moi, comment elle s'appelle ? C'est pas la fille qui était au lycée l'autre jour ? "

Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était là et nous avait repérés ?

" Mon pote, t'es fatigant. "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Pas grave, je vais te laisser. J'ai plus intéressant à aller chasser ", fit-il en se dirigeant vers Rosalie avec un sourire gourmand.

Loin d'être vexée, je ne pus retenir un sourire. S'il espérait faire le poids face à Edward, il allait vite être déçu. Ceci dit, mon regard se fâna ; ça commençait à bien faire, les histoires de jalousie.

" Moi, je trouve qu'il a tort ", fit une vois dans mon dos.

Sursautant, je me retournai.

Un garçon qui devait être à peine plus vieux que moi me sourire.

Surprise, je le fixai.

" Je trouve qu'il a tort, répéta-t-il, ne me lâchant pas du regard. La blonde est très jolie ; mais fait un peu trop… mannequin sur papier glacé pour être honnête. Toi, tu as quelque chose de particulier. "

Je rougis.

Il avait une voix grave, agréable ; et d'ailleurs, sa voix était loin d'être la seule chose agréable. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs, attachés en queue de cheval. D'ordinaire je n'aimais pas ça chez un mec ; mais là, ça mettait en valeur son visage. Il avait également des yeux noirs, pénétrants. Quelque chose dans son regard me fit frémir ; mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui.

Il était… extrêmement beau. Visage parfait, corps qui semblait l'être tout autant. Il devait être sportif pour que sa chemise révèle un ventre si plat.

Soudain, réalisant que je le dévisageai depuis un certain temps déjà, je rougis et baissai le regard.

" Euh… "

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit déjà ? Ah, oui_. Je rougis encore plus.

" Merci, c'est sympa. Mais tu sais, il ne m'a pas vexée… C'est un camarade de lycée, on s'envoie tout le temps ce genre de piques. "

Il sourit.

" Tu as refusé ses avances, c'est ça ? "

Je ris légèrement tout en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

" Ben, ouais. C'est pas trop mon type de mec.

- Oh, fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et puis-je savoir quel est ton type de mec ? "

Je me figeai, hypnotisée ; il avait une étrange lueur dans son regard, lueur intense qui me fit frémir.

" Pas lui, en tous cas ", fut tout ce que je pus murmurer.

Le gars me sourit.

" James ", fit-il en me tendant la main.

Je lui tendis la mienne, murmurant mon prénom. C'était la seule chose qu'il me semblait y avoir à faire. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour des miens ; sa poigne était chaleureuse, ferme et douce à la fois.

" Enchanté, Bella ", me dit-il de sa voix veloutée.

Je me sentais désormais complètement prise au piège de son sourire.

Et, un quart d'heure et une danse - très sage - plus tard, je repartais avec son numéro en poche.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, alors que je commence légèrement à me détendre et qu'on discute avec Jasper de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour la suite des vacances, Rose arrive comme une furie, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se met à hurler.

" Tu es fier de toi, j'espère! Hein? Tu es fier de toi?... J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, Edward! Absolument tout! Mes parents, mes amis, mon club de gym, de volley et de natation, tout ce qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux, je l'ai quitté pour toi! Pour me retrouver dans une ville paumée à l'autre bout du pays, là où on ne dépasse jamais les 15° même en été! Et tu fais un scandale parce que je danse avec quelqu'un d'autre? Tu n'aimes même pas ça! "

Je me lève précipitamment en voyant les larmes couler difficilement sur ses joues et fais un pas vers elle en tendant ma main mais elle se recule. Quelques personnes qui passent à côté de nous, nous regardent avec curiosité et Alice retient la main de Jasper qui apparemment voudrait intervenir.

Mon coeur bat à m'en casser les côtes et nous nous jaugeons toujours du regard quand elle me dit tout bas:

" Tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas comme tu le dis... "

Et malgré la musique, malgré les cris, les rires, je l'ai entendu.

" Comment tu peux dire ça? " Lui demandè-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me toise et un sourire mauvais s'installe sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que je n'aime pas voir sur son visage. Parce que je sais ce qu'il signifie. Elle veut me faire mal...

" Ramène-moi. Je n'ai plus envie de rester ici. Me dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

_ Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça! Rattrape-la! Il est à peine trois heures et la boîte ferme à six heures! " Réplique Alice, toute affolée.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et suis Rose vers la sortie. Quand j'arrive sur le parking quelques minutes plus tard après être passé rapidement au vestiaire, elle est déjà debout devant la portière passager de ma voiture. Elle a essuyé ses larmes mais ses yeux sont toujours humides et elle ne me regarde même pas.

" Ne fais pas l'enfant... Je sais que tu adores danser, viens... Commençè-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas comme mots dans " ramène-moi " ? " Me coupe-t-elle sur ton acide.

A ce moment-là, des rires se font entendre derrière moi, des rires que j'ai déjà entendu. Rose lève la tête un quart de seconde et la rebaisse immédiatement. Je me retourne et vois Emmett et sa " poupée gonflable " comme l'appelle Alice, se diriger vers nous. Il la tient par la taille et elle a sa main sous son t-shirt.

" Bonne fin de soirée. " Me dit-il en passant à côté de moi.

Je le suis du regard et le vois s'engouffrer dans sa Jeep sans un regard de plus. Je reste là quelques instants à regarder la voiture noire où Emmett embrasse déjà la rousse.

" J'ai froid. " Réplique Rosalie d'une voix cassée.

Je sors de ma léthargie et ouvre la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'envoie un message rapide à Jasper pour m'excuser, allume le chauffage et mets le contact. Mais je ne recule pas. Rose a toujours les yeux baissés et les larmes ont recommencé à rouler péniblement sur ses joues.

" Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais notre soirée. Murmurè-je.

_ Moi non plus. "

Quelques secondes passent puis je commence à reculer pour me diriger vers la sortie du parking.

Tout au long de la route, je l'entends sangloter et ma gorge se serre. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la consoler, surtout quand c'était en partie de me faute qu'elle pleurait.

Arrivés à la maison, elle sort précipitamment de la voiture et se dirige vers l'entrée, sans un regard pour moi. Je soupire et la suis, espérant que mes parents sont déjà couchés.

" Vous êtes déjà de retour? " Demande la voix de mon père à peine la porte poussée.

Rose s'engouffre presqu'en courant dans les escaliers, sous le regard inquiet de ma mère, me laissant seul affronter mes parents.

" Vous vous êtes disputés? " Me demande à nouveau mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

Je hausse les épaules, évitant de les regarder en face. J'entends ma mère soupirer et se diriger vers les escaliers à son tour.

" Que s'est-il passé? "

Je regarde mon père cette fois, excédé.

" Ne joue pas au psy avec moi.

_ Je ne joue pas au psy, je joue seulement mon rôle de père. L'as-tu seulement regardé? Elle a l'air dévastée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Rosalie comme ça. Me dit-il sur un ton un peu sec.

_ ... Elle... dansait avec un... ami et je n'ai pas...

_ Aimé parce que c'est une très belle fille et que tu t'es senti menacé. Edward... C'est complètement absurde. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que la jalousie ne résout rien! Déjà à Miami, tu la faisais pleurer à cause de ça.

_ Je ne suis pas possessif au point de ne pas la laisser sortir toute seule! Me défendis-je.

_ Mais tu l'es quand même trop! Tu vas finir par la faire fuir!... Edward... Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi! Tu l'aimes? "

Je l'observe, halluciné.

" Bien sûr! Plus que tout...

_ Alors, fais-lui confiance. "

J'ouvre la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais il se détourne et se dirige vers la télévision. Je décide alors de rejoindre Rose et de m'excuser. Dans l'escalier, je croise ma mère qui me lance un regard presque sévère mais qui ne me dit rien. J'avance à pas lents jusqu'à la chambre et pousse délicatement la porte. Mais la pièce est vide. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et vois que j'ai reçu un message de Jasper.

" _On peut se voir demain. Tous ensemble, ou rien que tous les deux si tu veux discuter. _"

Je jette le portable à côté de moi en soupirant. Puis, le reprends et lui dis que j'aimerais bien le voir en effet seul.

Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un truc de fille. Quelqu'un à qui tout dire, ses joies, ses peines, ses incertitudes. Je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais là, il fallait que je fasse le point et je savais que Jasper ne me jugerait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose entre dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés, vêtue d'un peignoir bleu ciel. Elle me regarde un instant, puis se détourne. Mon estomac se tord et mon coeur bat légèrement plus vite alors que je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle sort de sa valise un débardeur et un mini short, s'habille et vient s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Je n'ai toujours pas changé de position. Puis, elle murmure:

" Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Edward. "

Je me retourne vers elle et la vois se tourner sur le côté, dos à moi. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforter, mais je m'en abstiens. A la place, je chuchote un " bonne nuit " et sors de la chambre.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué du piano, le moment semble des plus appropriés...

**A suivre...**


	9. A ciel et à coeur ouverts

**Note:**

Coucou ^^

On a frôlé la catastrophe et failli ne pas être dans les temps, nos muses ne voulaient pas s'arrêter d'écrire... Alors voici notre plus gros chapitre - 27 pages Oo - en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Ca part sur tout les tons, je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier, mais pour ma part, c'est, je pense, mon chapitre préféré depuis le début ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, gros bizouxxx et à Vendredi prochain!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**HelleHaare: **Han oui, James est entré sur scène... On va essayer de le faire différemment, donc je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas dévoiler notre intrigue, mais disons que non, au début, il n'y aura pas de problème avec lui ^^. Pour ce qui est de Rosalie, je te rassure, elle a tout quitté pour Edward parce qu'elle l'aimait - à sa façon... On peut dire que oui, elle était amoureuse de lui - mais voilà... Elle a croisé la route d'Emmett et sa vie est chamboulée... Merci pour ta review, bizouxx! ^^

**lolipop58: **Merciiiii ^^ C'est trop d'honneur... j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra autant ^^ Bizouxxx

PS: Il y a une devinette qui n'a pas été résolu dans ce chapitre... Un bon point à celle qui trouve :p ^^

PS 2: Je m'excuse par avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe par ci par là ou des répétitions trop lourdes - un truc dont j'ai horreur, personnellement - mais là, j'ai un peu la flemme de tout relire du début à la fin, normalement, ça devrait aller! Merci! Re Bizouxxx ^^

* * *

**Chapitre huit: A ciel et à coeur ouverts**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me réveillai avec une drôle de sensation.

Je n'avais pas vraiment mal au crâne ; mais en tous cas, j'étais crevée. Vraiment. Pas étonnant ; on s'était couchés vers quoi ? 6, 7 h du mat' ?

Je cherchai mon réveil du regard, et ne le trouvai pas.

En revanche, je trouvai Emmett, assoupi à côté de moi.

Ah ben oui. J'étais chez Jazz.

Les évènements de la soirée passée me revinrent lentement en mémoire ; je me souvins vaguement qu'on était arrivés chez Jazz, crevés, et qu'on était tous montés se coucher sans faire d'histoire. Même Alice.

Incapable de me rendormir, je me levai, allait prendre une douche très rapide et m'habillai à la va-vite de mes vêtements de la veille, ceux qu'Alice m'avait fait retirer… Je savais que Jazz serait déjà debout ; il était comme moi, incapable de dormir toute une matinée.

Je descendis à la cuisine, un peu dans les vapes ; Jazz me sourit, et me versa une tasse de café fumante. Je le remerciai d'un grognement. Il éclata de rire.

Comment réussissait-il à être en forme ?

" Bonjour, fis-je finalement dans un soupir après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

- Bonjour, Bella, fit-il, toujours hilare.

- Comment t'arrives à être de si bonne humeur ? Grognai-je à nouveau.

- Oh ça fait deux heures que je suis debout.

- Deux heures ? Fis-je, m'étouffant avec ce que je venais d'avaler.

Son rire redoubla. Il commençait à m'agacer.

- Oui. J'ai eu le temps de me doucher et de passer chez Edward voir s'il était debout ; il voulait passer me voir dans la matinée. Enfin, il est déjà presque midi.

Reprenant soudain son sérieux, il me lança son regard de « j'ai un service à te demander » et se mordit la lèvre.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Accouche, fis-je.

- Tu voudrais bien… discuter avec Rose ? Apparemment il y a une certaine tension entre eux depuis… hier soir.

Je laissai tomber ma tête dans mes bras, poussant un profond soupir.

Mon meilleur ami était en train de me demander ni plus ni moins de faire en sorte que le gars dont j'étais amoureuse recolle les morceaux avec sa parfaite petite amie.

J'étais maudite, hein ?

- Ok…" fis-je, épuisée, sans relever la tête.

Le portable de Jazz se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter.

« Ça va, marmotte ? Commença-t-il, ayant retrouvé son entrain.

Il écouta son correspondant.

- Mouais… Nous aussi, on est arrivés à la maison il était pratiquement sept heures. Alice dort encore et Bella a la tête dans le gaz.

Je grommelai ; normal, j'avais dormi quoi, cinq heures ? Ça ne me suffisait pas, désolée. Et ce mutant qui s'était levé deux heures plus tôt… Au fond, Alice n'était pas la seule des deux à être tarée…

- Bon, on se voit toujours ? Demanda Jazz

Ah, c'était Edward.

- C'est toujours tendu, hein ?

Bon, et ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés sur l'oreiller.

- Viens avec elle. Elle a peut-être envie de parler avec une fille. On ira faire un tour pour les laisser tranquilles ».

Il raccrocha, et se tourna vers moi.

« J'pense qu'ils vont pas tarder »

Je soupirai.

Soudain, deux personnes de plus déboulèrent dans la cuisine.

Alice et Emmett, bien entendu.

La première tirait un peu la gueule au second.

Ils nous saluèrent vite fait ; Alice attrapa une barre de céréales et commença à la manger.

« On retourne à Port Angeles chercher la jeep de mon abruti de frère, fit-elle entre deux bouchées.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser dormir une minute de plus, grommela le frère en question.

- On doit être chez nous cousins à 15 heures, idiot ! Le temps d'aller chercher ta caisse et de nous préparer vite fait, on va être en retard ! Alors tu te bouges, c'est clair ? »

Wow, pas tant de bruit si tôt, merde !

Euh, minute… Chercher la jeep d'Emmett ? Hé, il était pas censé me ramener hier soir ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Les évènements de la soirée me revinrent soudain en pleine figure.

Rose et Emmett dansaient de manière… plus que sensuelle. Edward, lui, était jaloux. Et moi, j'avais voulu calmer le jeu.

On avait parlé vite fait avec Rose, dans les toilettes ; elle avait l'air perdu. Puis elle était partie, et avait croisé Emmett. Ils étaient sortis s'engueuler dehors.

Je les voyais, impuissante ; Rose quitta Emmett après lui en avoir collé une.

La suite défila dans mon cerveau à toute allure. Mais ce qui me resta, fut la fin de soirée.

Emmett sortit en direction de sa voiture avec la rousse, Victoria, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

Il titubait, il avait bien trop bu ; j'étais en colère contre lui.

Hors de question qu'il me ramène, imbibé comme il était. Hors de question qu'il prenne la voiture, tout simplement.

Et puis, je ne voulais pas y monter dans sa jeep, devinant ce qu'il était en train d'y faire.

Je serrai les lèvres. Je me souvenais, maintenant. On était tous rentrés dans la voiture de Jazz, malgré les protestations d'Emmett. « Je peux parfaitement conduire », qu'il disait.

Bien sûr. Ils disent tous ça.

« Bon, vous restez tous dormir chez moi », décida Jazz.

Je ne protestai pas ; pour Alice, c'était déjà prévu, et Jazz avait toujours de la place pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes vers sept heures du matin chez Jasper ; nous sortîmes tant bien que mal Emmett de la voiture. Jazz le soutînt, aidé d'Alice, sur les quelques mètres menant de la voiture à l'entrée, et de l'entrée au canapé.

On le laissa là, tout habillé, en espérant que le lendemain il aurait décuvé sans tout salir. Par précaution, Alice alla chercher une cuvette qu'elle plaça par terre à côté de lui ; mais encore faudrait-il qu'il ait conscience qu'il en avait une à disposition si l'envie de vomir lui prenait.

Bon, on ne s'inquiétait quand même pas trop. Emmett tenait bien l'alcool, d'une manière générale.

Nous montâmes tous nous coucher, crevés.

Un moment plus tard, je sentis le lit dans lequel j'étais couchée remuer ; j'ouvris tant bien que mal les yeux.

C'était Emmett, il était venu se coucher à côté de moi.

Un instant, je me demandai si je devais l'engueuler ou tout simplement me rendormir.

Je ne fis ni l'un ni l'autre dans l'immédiat ; Emmett pleurait.

Je soupirai.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmurai-je, épuisée.

- C'est pas Victoria que je voulais… C'était pas elle… fut la seule réponse que j'obtins, noyée de sanglot ».

Je me plaçai contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte du moment où je m'endormis.

Je sortis de ma rêverie, et fusillai Emmett du regard.

Il me retourna un air curieux.

« Laisse tomber », murmurai-je, désespérée.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas, après tout.

Alice et Emmett quittèrent la maison rapidement ; le calme revint. À ceci près qu'il était prévu qu'on mange tous ici ce soir.

Il allait falloir que je me mette aux fourneaux. Seule, en plus ; Jazz m'aiderait un peu, mais il n'était pas forcément à l'aise en cuisine.

Bon, ce serait poulet frites, hein. On n'allait pas se faire chier.

Enfin, en espérant que Jazz ait ça dans son congélateur !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de vérifier ce dont disposait Jazz qu'on sonna à la porte.

Jazz alla ouvrir.

Allez, un peu d'entrain, un couple à rabibocher et un repas pour… avec Emmett, disons quinze à préparer.

Bonne chance.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jazz m'appela.

Je poussai un soupir, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Je fis un bref sourire un peu crispé à l'égard d'Edward ; puis concentrai mon attention sur Rose.

« Rose ! Salut ! Euh… Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? Je… cuisine un truc, Emmett vient manger ce soir ».

Ok. Pas forcément une bonne idée de mentionner Emmett.

Néanmoins, Rose me proposa son aide. Je lui retournai mon plus beau sourire ; du moins, j'espérai.

Je lançai un regard à Jazz ; tant qu'à discuter entre filles, je ne voulais pas avoir les mecs dans les pattes. Il comprit mon message.

Je guidai Rose jusqu'à la cuisine, en silence ; deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait.

Nous étions seules.

Je cherchai en vain comment commencer une conversation. Rose avait le visage terne ; elle avait visiblement passé une mauvaise soirée.

" T'as prévu de préparer quoi ? "

Merci, Rose.

- Euh, un poulet et des frites. Jazz a tout ce qu'il faut ; j'ai mis le poulet à décongeler et…

- Ouais, ok.

Silence.

- En dessert, j'aimerais bien faire un gâteau au chocolat, et une tarte… T'as une préférence ?

Le visage de Rose s'éclaira enfin un peu ; elle me regarda vraiment pour la première fois.

- Jasper a des poires ?

Surprise, je jetai un coup d'œil à la corbeille de fruits et acquiesçai.

- Bon, je commence tout de suite.

Je lui montra où elle pouvait trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin ; et nous commençâmes nos préparations, certes en silence, mais dans une ambiance paisible.

Il était un peu trop tôt pour aborder le sujet de la soirée passée.

C'est finalement Rose qui décida de lancer la conversation ; de manière banale, pour commencer.

" Alors, il m'a semblé remarquer que tu avais fait une rencontre ? "

Instantanément, je m'empourprai. James. Je l'avais oublié.

Rosalie leva les yeux vers moi, et, remarquant l'écarlate de mes joues, laissa échapper un rire bref -mais joyeux.

- Je vois qui plus est que cette rencontre ne t'a pas laissée de marbre !

Je lui fis un sourire gêné.

- Il est… vraiment très beau.

Je baisai le regard, un peu honteuse, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

- Je ne te comprends pas, fit Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Tu rencontres un mec que tu trouves canon et tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.

Je soupirai.

- Euh, j'ai fini… On enfourne nos gâteaux ?

Elle acquiesça, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner notre conversation si facilement.

- Explique-moi, au moins, insista-t-elle alors que j'allumais le four.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Je suis si banale, finis-je par dire le plus rapidement possible. Comment pourrais-je espérer lui plaire ? Terminai-je sèchement.

Rosalie me lança un regard surpris. Puis elle s'appuya à la table, et de surpris, son regard se fit critique et commença à me détailler. De haut en bas. Puis de bas en haut.

Mal à l'aise, je me dandinais sur mes pieds.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Finis-je par lui demander.

- Je ne nierai pas que… les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons sont banals, mais… J'aime bien tes cheveux. Ils ondulent joliment dans ton dos. Ils ont l'air chauds et doux. Et j'aime bien tes yeux, aussi. Si on prend la peine de s'y arrêter, ils… à moi, ils me rappellent les bons chocolats chauds que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais petite. C'est confortable comme sensation.

Je devais sans doute avoir la bouche bée et les yeux exorbités.

- J'ajouterai que tu as une très belle silhouette.

Son regard revint se planter dans le mien.

J'étais toujours figée, interdite.

- Bella, tu as absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire un mec comme le blond d'hier ! Et ça m'énerve de t'entendre dire le contraire.

Génial. Je l'énervais.

- Euh…

- Arrête de bafouiller. Va chercher un miroir.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle, montre-moi au moins où est la salle de bain !

- Euh… Quand tu montes, la deuxième porte à droite.

Elle me saisit par la main, et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Elle me plaça devant le miroir, se mettant derrière moi.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu trouves de moche chez toi.

Je me fixai, restant sans voix.

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de réellement moche chez moi ?

Avant, je trouvais mes yeux d'une banalité effarante. Mais après ce que venait de me dire Rose, je les regardais différemment. Mes cheveux étaient plutôt brillants, et assez fournis, également, bien qu'aucune coupe particulière ne les mette en valeur. Mon visage avait un ovale régulier.

- Ma peau sans arrêt pâle ? Tentai-je.

- Hey, ça te donne un petit look à la Blanche-Neige, contra Rosalie.

Malgré moi, je souris.

- Je suppose que je n'ai aucun défaut physique particulièrement gênant, concédai-je.

Rose me renvoya mon sourire timide.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain ; je ne tenais pas à subir plus longtemps cet inventaire de mes qualités. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, surveiller la cuisson de nos pâtisseries.

- Alors… Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Emmett ? Demanda soudain Rose.

Immédiatement après, elle se mordit la lèvre, semblant regretter son intérêt pour ce garçon en particulier.

Je me renfrognai.

- Il est rentré avec nous, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. On était assez en colère contre lui pour la cuite qu'il s'est pris. Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant…

Je n'allai pas plus loin. Il était inutile qu'elle en vienne aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

Emmett avait pété un câble à voir le couple que Rose formait avec Edward.

Rose hocha la tête. Une sorte de soulagement avait envahi ses traits, le temps d'une seconde.

- Ça va avec Edward ? Me résolus-je à demander.

Au début, je crus qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

Puis elle planta son regard dans le mien.

- Non. Dit-elle clairement.

Sa réponse me surpris ; je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle m'envoie paître, ou au pire me réponde quelque chose du style « Rien d'important ».

Mais non. Elle m'avait répondu un non franc et visiblement incontestable.

- Mais encore ? Fis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Moi aussi, je pouvais être casse-pieds quand je le voulais. Ça n'était pas Alice qui m'avait appris ça, mais Jazz.

Comment crever l'abcès qui rendait malade nos amis.

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pourtant. C'est lui qui a raison, fit Rose avec hargne.

Je compris qu'elle parlait d'Edward. Mais je me souvins de sa dispute avec Emmett, hier. Je décidai de la tester.

- Qui, Emmett ?

- Non ! Cria presque Rosalie, choquée. Edward.

Puis elle marqua une pause, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Oh, gémit-elle en glissant au sol, s'asseyant , peut-être bien qu'Emmett aussi, a raison. Il m'a dit « Faut croire qu'il a des raisons de douter de toi ». Oui, il a peut-être raison…

Elle semblait avoir si mal, que j'en souffrais pour elle. Mais Jazz m'avait appris qu'appuyer sur la plaie pouvait finir de laver la blessure.

- Pourquoi, Rose ? Es-tu du genre à tromper ton copain ?

Je pensais bien que non.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ça faisait plaisir de réussir à amener les gens où on le désirait.

Je m'accroupis devant elle, visage impassible.

- Alors, c'est toi qui doute de tes sentiments, assenai-je.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie releva la tête ; des larmes embuaient ses yeux.

Elle acquiesça simplement.

Parfait. Je l'avais menée là où je voulais. Je pouvais m'arrêter là.

Je m'assis juste à côté d'elle, nos épaules se frôlant.

- Mais ça n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, reprit Rose au bout de quelques minutes. Notre couple est bien plus fort que ça.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais rempli mon rôle. En l'amenant à reconnaître quel était son problème, je lui laissais une chance de le régler.

C'était à elle de décider si oui ou non elle voulait le régler, ce problème.

- Merci, fit-elle en se penchant, et posant la tête sur mon épaule.

Je détournai mon regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

Comment faisait Jasper, en général, pour détendre l'atmosphère après ce genre de discussion ?

Ah, oui. Il changeait les idées de son vis-à-vis en lui parlant sport, ou en lui racontant des blagues plus ou moins pourries.

Je n'y connaissais rien en sport.

- Il y a des avocats dans ta famille ? Demandai-je, l'air de rien.

- Euh… non, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, paumée.

Je souris victorieusement.

- Tu sais comment on reconnaît un coyote écrabouillé d'un avocat écrabouillé sur le bord d'une route ?

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

- Non, répondit-elle, hésitante.

Je ris.

- Devant le coyote, il y a des traces de freinage.

Elle me fixa, l'air interdit ; puis éclata de rire.

Comprenant ma manoeuvre pour lui changer les idées, elle surenchérit.

- Et toi, tu sais comment on appelle 1000 avocats noyés au fond de la mer ?

**oOo**

Je ne vis même pas passer les heures en compagnie de Rosalie.

En fait, elle était vraiment entraînante comme fille. Pas de la même manière qu'Alice ; je n'en aurais pas supporté deux comme ma meilleure amie…

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à rire et plaisanter, nous racontant quelques anecdotes, quelques souvenirs. Elle me parla de sa ville natale, et moi, je lui parlai de Forks. Plus précisément, je lui fis un topo sur les élèves du lycée. Les ragots, c'était pas trop mon truc d'ordinaire, mais avec elle, ça me paraissait naturel et amusant.

Elle pressentait qu'il allait y avoir quelques tensions avec les filles du groupe de Jessica et Lauren.

Nous ne remarquâmes que la nuit commençait à tomber que quand Alice et Emmett déboulèrent.

- Hello les filles ! Chantonna Alice.

Jamais fatiguée, elle.

- Salut, Alice, Emmett, sourit Rose.

- Coucou… alors, c'était bien chez les cousins ?

Emmett grogna, et Alice éclata d'un rire clair.

- Naze. Entre Mattew qui nous fait sa crise d'ado rebelle et Alex qui ne parle que de son récent voyage en France… Tu te rends compte qu'il n'en a même pas profité pour renouveler sa garde robe, s'exclama Alice, visiblement choquée.

Emmett et moi levâmes en même temps les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rose se demandait visiblement si Alice était réellement comme ça ou si elle jouait une parodie.

- Et les autres ils sont où ? Demanda notre ours national.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Rosalie, et tournâmes la tête vers lui.

- Euh… Bonne question, fit-on en chœur.

Nous nous regardâmes, et éclatâmes de rire.

Alice me jeta un regard perçant.

- Ils sont partis dans le sentier, tu sais ? Fis-je à l'attention d'Emmett… Ils devraient être rentrés maintenant ?

- Il ne peut rien leur être arrivé quand même ? Demanda Rose.

- Oh, non… Il y a quelques grizzly, quelques loups dans les bois profonds, mais si ils sont restés sur le sentier principal y aura pas de problèmes, la rassura Alice. Jazz connaît très bien le coin. Tu vas les chercher, Emm' ? J'ai faim…

Emmett soupira, et acquiesça en ressortant les clés de son manteau.

- D'accord… Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai la dalle aussi hein !

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me réveille avec un énorme mal de crâne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois alors que la veille, je n'ai bu que trois verres. Je grogne en ouvrant les yeux et me rappelle péniblement les évènements de notre soirée... ratée.

Le bowling... Le restau...

La boîte...

Une vague discussion avec Bella... Ses rires... Une lueur étrange dans ses yeux...

Alice affalée sur Jasper en train de l'embrasser passionnément...

Des danses... L'alcool...

Rose... Et Emmett...

Une dispute...

Emmett et la rousse...

Un retour précipité...

Des pleurs...

Un froid... Glacial.

Je tends instinctivement la main et rencontre une place froide. J'ouvre les yeux et vois en effet que Rosalie n'est plus là. Je regarde l'heure: pratiquement 15 h. Je grogne à nouveau et me lève. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habille rapidement avant de descendre. Des voix étouffées me parviennent de la cuisine et je prends une profonde inspiration avant d'y pénétrer. Rosalie est assise devant le bar américain alors que ma mère prépare un brownie.

" Edward! On était justement en train de se demander quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller. Tu t'es couché tard? Me demande ma mère sans quitter sa préparation des yeux.

_ Vers 6 heures et demie. "

Rose ne me regarde même pas; elle semble fascinée par ce que fait ma mère.

Prenant sur moi, je m'approche et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, puis m'assois à côté d'elle.

" Jasper est passé vers midi. Il paraît vous deviez vous voir. " Me dit alors ma mère.

Je marmonne. J'avais complètement oublié. Je sors mon portable et compose son numéro.

" _Ca va marmotte? _Me dit-il au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

_ Mouais... Désolé, je me suis couché très tard.

__ Nous aussi. On est arrivés à la maison il était pratiquement 7 heures. Alice dort encore et Bella a la tête dans le gaz. _"

J'entends vaguement des protestations derrière lui, puis il reprend:

" _Bon alors, on se voit toujours? _"

Je jette un vague regard vers Rose qui ne fait toujours pas attention à moi.

" Je sais pas...

_ _C'est toujours tendu, hein?..._

_ Hmmm...

__ Viens avec elle. Elle a peut-être envie de parler avec une fille. On ira faire un tour pour les laisser tranquilles."_

J'acquiesce et raccroche sans un mot de plus. Ma mère cherche un plat sous le bar et je regarde un long moment Rosalie avant de parler:

" Euh... Je vais voir Jazz... Si tu veux... Bella est là. "

Et là, pour la première fois depuis que je suis levé, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde de façon neutre en haussant vaguement des épaules. Puis, elle se lève et quitte la pièce.

" Il va falloir que tu fasses plus d'efforts que ça, Edward. " Me dit ma mère en mettant le brownie au four.

Je grogne en regardant la porte par la quelle Rosalie est partie.

Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

**oOo**

" Hey! " Nous dit Jasper avec un grand sourire lorsque je sonne chez lui dix minutes plus tard.

Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Rosalie, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

" Désolé de te dire ça mais... t'as une sale gueule. "

Sympa. Ca fait toujours plaisir...

Je hausse les épaules et ne réponds rien. Je sais qu'il a dit ça pour alléger l'ambiance, mais ça ne marche apparemment pas. Rose regarde toujours la véranda et ne semble pas vouloir faire d'effort. Je soupire et regarde Jazz d'un air désespéré - chose très rare chez moi -.

" Bella! Edward et Rosalie sont là! " Crie-t-il à l'intérieur de la maison.

Bella arrive au pas de course et me fait un sourire crispé avant de regarder Rose.

" Rose! Salut! Euh... Tu veux rentrer avec moi?... Je... cuisine un truc; Emmett vient manger ce soir. "

Jasper lui lance un rapide regard et observe à nouveau Rosalie qui s'est enfin tournée vers nous.

" Si tu veux... Je pourrai t'aider... Répond-elle vaguement.

_ Ok! " Dit Bella avec un grand sourire qui ne me paraît pas très naturel.

Avant de partir elle jette un dernier regard à Jasper. J'ai l'impression que ce type a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens qui l'entourent parce qu'il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et se tourne à nouveau vers moi avec un sourire tranquille, alors que Rose passe devant moi sans un mot et suit Bella à l'intérieur de la maison. Je les regarde un instant, puis Jasper me sort de ma rêverie.

" Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour sur le sentier, dans le bois d'à côté? " Me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

" Ok, laisse-moi mettre un manteau, mes chaussures et on est partis. "

**oOo**

En arrivant sur le sentier, je ralentis l'allure et ferme les yeux, savourant le calme de la forêt.

Depuis que nous avons quitté la maison, Jasper n'a pas parlé une seule fois, me laissant sans doute le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai envie d'aborder avec lui. Il marche à pas lents à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches, le regard dans le vague, comme si lui aussi était plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, je me tourne vers lui et demande, l'air de rien:

" Alors, cette fin de soirée? "

Il sort de sa transe et me regarde en haussant les sourcils, puis me fait un petit sourire avant de regarder le sentier devant nous.

" Bah... Pas grand-chose. Bella a fait une connaissance, Emmett aussi mais je crois que tu les as vus ensemble, Alice a beaucoup bu, elle a beaucoup dansé, elle a voulu monter sur le bar, on a été trois à la retenir avec les deux barmen, puis Em' est revenu... Avec un énorme suçon dans le cou... Il avait l'air très... satisfait... Alice l'a engueulé... Bella aussi... Bref, pour nous non plus, ça ne s'est pas passé sous les meilleures auspices. Et toi, alors?... "

Je reste pensif un moment puis hausse les épaules en soupirant.

" A ce point? Rit Jasper.

_ Elle boude. Mon père m'a engueulé... Ma mère me tient pour responsable de son état... En gros, j'ai été un parfait imbécile. "

Il rit à nouveau et ramasse un bout de bois avant de poursuivre:

" Tu te sens menacé? "

Je m'arrête brusquement et le regarde dans les yeux. Son visage est paisible. Il semble sans arrières pensées, mais j'ai quand même un doute.

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_ Parce qu'ils ont... une relation... spéciale et que ça te dépasse? "

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui il sous-entend par le " ils ".

Sa question me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Oui, parce que je n'ai jamais vu Rosalie réagir comme ça avec un autre garçon et qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses en commun et non parce que... c'est complètement absurde. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Il n'est pas comme moi... Il est presque... mon antithèse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? " Finis-je par lui demander.

Vu la tête qu'il fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui retourne la question. Mais il reprend vite un visage impassible et sourit.

" L'être humain est très complexe... Je connais très bien Emmett mais pas assez Rosalie pour te répondre. "

Cette fois-ci, c'est sa réponse qui me laisse perplexe, parce qu'il ne m'a pas répondu. Il a juste contourné l'obstacle.

" Mais... D'un point de vue extérieur?

_ Je pense qu'ils s'apprécient. " Finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes.

S'apprécient.

Oui... Sans doute... Mais à quel point?

J'inspire profondément, las.

Jasper ne parle pas. Il me regarde juste à la dérobée.

" Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

_ Mais ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose.

_ Il faut que tu discutes avec elle.

_ Et lui dire quoi? " Rose, dis-moi, tu ne craquerais pas sur Emmett par hasard? " "

La colère monte. Ainsi que le désarroi. Je suis désemparé. Acculé au pied d'un mur et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoi dire.

" C'est peut-être... Un peu exagéré. " Chuchote-t-il en m'entraînant sur un chemin de traverse.

Ce que je dois lui reconnaître, c'est qu'il choisit bien ses mots. Il ferait un parfait psychologue ou mieux; un parfait homme politique. Il sait écarter nos craintes avec des mots rassurants, mais il n'y arrivera pas avec moi.

" Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit. Dis-je d'un ton amer.

_ Alors je ne te le dirai pas... La jalousie t'aveugle.

_ Arrête! On dirait mon père! "

Je saisis à mon tour une branche morte qui jonche le sol et la lance de toutes mes forces.

" Joli tir. " Me dit-il.

Je le regarde, à cran.

Je pensais que discuter avec lui allait me calmer, ou du moins m'aider à y voir plus clair, mais il échoue lamentablement dans son rôle.

" Il va falloir que tu apprennes à canaliser tes émotions. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Bella quand elle est énervée. "

Pour toute réponse, je grogne. Et lui, il rit.

" Là aussi, tu ressembles à Bella. "

Nous marchons en silence sur quelques mètres et j'essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête. Sans succès.

" Tu veux rentrer? " Finit-il par me demander.

Je le regarde à nouveau, mi figue, mi raisin.

" Elle a sans doute beaucoup discuté avec Bella. Peut-être s'est-elle calmée. "

Pas de réponse.

" Bella! Sors de ce corps! " Dit-il en riant.

Je soupire et m'arrête.

" Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est partis?

_ Je ne sais pas. Me répond-il en regardant sa montre. La nuit va tomber d'ici 20 minutes. Je dirais un peu plus d'une heure.

_ Ok, alors rentrons. "

Nous faisons demi-tour, puis nous gagnons silencieusement l'orée du bois, quand un klaxon retentit sur notre gauche.

" Ca, c'est Emmett. " Dit Jasper en mettant sa main droite en visière pour identifier la voiture.

Quelques secondes après, je vois en effet la grosse Jeep noire identifiable entre mille du colosse. Il s'arrête à notre hauteur, puis Emmett descend du véhicule.

" Em'! Tu as enfin émergé? Lui demande Jasper.

_ Alice m'a sorti du lit pour que j'aille récupérer ma voiture. " Marmonne-t-il en plantant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Il me regarde longuement avant de reprendre:

" Les filles m'ont dit que vous étiez allés faire un tour sur le sentier. Alice a faim... Alors elle m'a envoyé quand on est rentrés de chez mon oncle et ma tante.

_ Ah ok! C'est sympa! " Répond Jasper.

Silence.

" Bon... " Reprend-il.

Silence.

" On va rentrer! Elles vont commencer à s'inquiéter! "

Sans un mot, je monte à l'arrière du véhicule. Jasper allume la radio pour meubler le silence et Emmett me jette régulièrement des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Faignant l'innocence, je regarde les maisons défiler par la fenêtre.

Arrivés devant chez Jasper, nous descendons et Emmett m'observe toujours. Je serre les dents et m'avance en premier vers la villa. L'odeur d'un gâteau m'atteint en plein visage lorsque je pénètre dans la maison. Malgré moi, je souris.

Tarte aux poires... Ca, c'est Rose.

" Ah! Vous êtes rentrés! " Dit Alice en sortant de la cuisine au pas de course.

Elle se dirige vers nous et saute au cou de Jasper pour l'embrasser sous les grognements de son frère.

" Rho ça va! T'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un! Réplique-t-elle sur la défensive.

_ Mais je l'ai trouvé. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas voulu que je la ramène ici? Lui répond Emmett, ironique.

_ J'ai dit quelqu'un... Pas une traînée.

_ Bon ça suffit, vous n'allez pas commencer!... Bells? Rosalie? Appelle Jasper.

_ On arrive! On apporte les plateaux, deux secondes! " Crie Bella de la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles arrivent dans le salon avec toutes sortes de boissons chaudes et de gâteaux. Emmett se précipite sur Rosalie et lui prend un bout de tarte aux poires.

" Attention! Tu vas te brûler, c'est chaud! Le prévient-elle.

_ C'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter. " Répond Alice en riant sarcastiquement.

Bella et Jasper rient.

" Elle est excellente! Dit Emmett en prenant une deuxième part.

_ Secret de fabrication. Je ne peux rien dire. " Répond-elle malicieusement.

Ils se regardent un instant puis, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ses yeux croisent les miens quand elle se détourne. Elle pose son plateau sur la table et s'approche de moi. Elle me jauge un instant, puis m'embrasse timidement en me faisant un sourire tremblant. Mon coeur bat vite dans ma poitrine et je lui rends son sourire.

Alors c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire?... La laisser discuter avec Bella, partir une heure et revenir?...

Je la regarde à nouveau et je ne sais même plus pourquoi l'on s'est disputés. L'orage est vraisemblablement passé, le soleil est en train de revenir.

Jasper passe à côté de nous en souriant et se dirige vers la table où Emmett charrie Bella sur son double exploit mensuel: n'être tombée qu'une seule fois au bowling et être venue de la cuisine les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau sans trébucher ou renverser quelque chose.

" Ah ça va hein! C'est pas comme si j'étais la maladresse réincarnée! Réplique-t-elle, furibonde.

_ Non, pas réincarnée... Personnifiée! " Renchérit Emmett sous les rires d'Alice, Rosalie et Jasper.

Je m'approche du plateau et vois qu'il manque déjà trois parts de tarte.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai fait trois. C'est Bella qui me l'a conseillé. Me dit Rosalie en souriant.

_ Quoi?! Maintenant c'est toi qui vas dire que je suis un goinfre! Dit Emmett faussement choqué.

_ C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit... " Réplique Bella en riant à moitié.

Le colosse plisse les yeux en la regardant et son rire se bloque dans sa gorge.

" Em'... Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Em'... S'il te plaît... " Commence-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ni une, ni deux, il se jette sur elle, la saisit et la met en sac de patate sur son épaule et commence à courir à travers le salon sous l'hilarité générale.

" Emmett! Repose-moi de suite! " Crie-t-elle. " Emmett! Je te préviens, tu vas le payer très cher!

_ Dis-moi d'abord que je suis ton dieu et que tu regrettes toutes les méchancetés que tu viens de dire!

_ Ca jam... AAAAAAHHH! "

Les rires d'Alice redoublent d'intensité en voyant Bella glisser dangereusement vers le bas.

" Tu es mon dieu et je regrette toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire! Dit-elle d'une seule traite.

_ Eh bien voilà! Tu vois quand tu veux! "

Il la repose précautionneusement par terre alors que nous nous installons autour de la table.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes toujours à table et Emmett n'est apparemment pas prêt de s'arrêter de manger. Bella et Rose l'observent de plus en plus dégoûtées et Alice et Jasper regardent les photos que ce dernier a pris la veille - je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte -. J'observe sans trop les voir les clichés de Forks en noir et blanc accrochés sur le mur en face de moi quand on sonne à la porte.

" Jazz! Va ouvrir, je mange. Dit Emmett en prenant la dernière part de tarte aux poires qui reste sur la table.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis chez moi et donc que tu n'as pas d'ordre de ce genre à me donner? " Lui répond-il en riant sous le regard réprobateur de sa soeur.

Il se lève et se dirige en trottinant vers la porte alors que nous nous sommes tous retournés par curiosité - sauf Emmett qui préfère regarder s'il ne reste pas quelque chose de comestible sur la table -.

" Bonsoir, Jasper. " Dit une voix familière.

Je hausse les sourcils en reconnaissant mon père.

" Euh... Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen. "

Mon père entre dans le vestibule et regarde d'un air intéressé la décoration de la salle avant de m'adresser un sourire.

" Un de mes patients m'a parlé d'une aurore boréale qui doit avoir lieu cette nuit... J'ai pensé immédiatement à vous, si vous n'avez rien de spécial à faire. C'est un spectacle unique et assez rare, ça doit sûrement valoir le coup.

_ Ah oui! Il me semble l'avoir vu dans le journal cette semaine. Répond Jasper avec un grand sourire.

_ Même si l'hiver approche à grands pas, je pense qu'avec un bon feu et pas mal de couvertures, vous pouvez passer une bonne soirée. Je vous en ai emmené quelques unes que j'ai posées sous la véranda...

_ Merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable à vous... Vous en pensez quoi? " Nous demande Jazz en se tournant vers nous.

Les filles disent un grand " oui " d'une seule et même voix.

" Oh ouais! On pourra se faire des marshmalows grillés! " Réplique Emmett avec un grand sourire.

Bella secoue la tête de désolation et j'entends Alice se prendre la tête dans ses mains en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. J'échange un regard avec Rose qui me sourit doucement.

" Les enfants, je vous ai apportés des pulls et Esmée vous a fait de quoi grignoter... Mais je crois que ça ne va pas être utile, vu que vous semblez avoir déjà mangé...

_ On aura faim plus tard! Merci beaucoup Monsieur Cullen! " Le coupe Emmett.

Rose éclate d'un rire bref et Bella se retient de faire de même, à l'image de mon père.

" Parfait. Donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne soirée. "

En disant cela, il observe rapidement Rosalie puis moi et esquisse un sourire.

" Bon... Em', arrête de te goinfrer et va chercher les couvertures qu'il y a dans la chambre d'amis; il doit y en avoir une ou deux. Dit Alice sur un ton autoritaire.

_ Je suis occupé là, tu vois bien!

_ Tu te " désoccupes "...

_ Et pourquoi tu ne lèverais pas tes petites fesses toutes flasques, hein? "

Alice prend alors une couleur très bizarre entre le rouge et le violet...

" Je m'en occupe! " Dit alors Jasper en s'approchant à grands pas avant de prendre Alice par le bras pour la traîner derrière lui.

_Emmett! Si Jasper n'était pas là, je te foutrais la raclée de ta vie! " Hurle-t-elle depuis les escaliers.

Celui-ci éclate de rire et lui fait au revoir de la main sans se retourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard - au moment où Emmett s'est décidé à se lever en se frottant la panse -, Jasper descend avec deux couvertures, Alice sur ses talons plongée dans un magasine de mode. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Jazz de l'avoir fait monter pour le lui mettre dans les mains quand il jette un regard rapide au colosse.

Silencieusement, je sors sous la véranda alors que les filles débarrassent rapidement la table.

" On va prendre que deux voitures, inutile d'en prendre trois. Quoi que si on se serre un peu, on rentre peut-être tous dans la Jeep, non?... Emmett? Dit Jasper en observant l'ombre de la grosse voiture noire.

_ Bien évidemment! Répond celui-ci, comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Ok, donc on va chercher des pulls et on est partis. "

Il rentre à nouveau dans la maison et au moment où Emmett s'apprête à faire la même chose, Rose sort en se mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir passer.

" Souple, en plus... " Chuchote-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle éclate de rire et s'approche de moi en rougissant légèrement, sans l'avoir regardé. Mon estomac se tord dans mon ventre, mais je me détourne en essayant d'y faire abstraction.

" Edward, tu vas avoir trois femmes pour toi tout seul! " Me dit Jasper en revenant quelques minutes plus tard.

Je le regarde avec étonnement et m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là lorsqu'il poursuit:

" Si ça ne te fait rien, je monte devant avec Em'. Il faut que quelqu'un surveille le compteur de vitesse, c'est assez délicat...

_ Hey! Vous allez arrêter, oui, de dire que je suis un malade du volant!

_ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! " Réplique Bella en se cachant derrière Rose.

Celui-ci se tourne vers elle en plissant les yeux mais se ravise sous le regard plein de défi de Rosalie.

" Bon eh bien, je crois que tout est prêt. En voiture les enfants! " Dit Jasper en prenant les couvertures que mon père a apportées.

Je saisis à mon tour le panier de victuailles et grimace en voyant qu'il pèse presque aussi lourd qu'un âne mort.

" Allons! Un garçon aussi fort que toi ne doit pas faire ce genre de grimace en ne soulevant qu'un simple panier! " Me dit Bella sur un ton taquin.

Je me tourne vers elle et la défis du regard.

" Tu le veux? Je te le passe volontiers...

_ Non merci, sans façon. Et puis moi, ça serait normal que je grimace. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille sans muscle et très maladroite... Donc panier rempli à ras bord et Bella Swan... incompatibles quoi!... Mais je veux bien t'aider, si tu veux... "

Je souris et hausse des épaules, peu désireux qu'Emmett se moque de moi en arrivant à la voiture.

" Non, mais ça va aller...

_ Eh! Les tourtereaux! On n'attend plus que vous! " Nous crie Alice avant de monter dans la voiture.

Je vois les joues de Bella devenir tout à coup très rouges et sens les miennes avec horreur faire de même.

Elle s'empresse de dévaler maladroitement les marches et court jusqu'à la Jeep alors que je traîne le panier avec difficulté.

" Il faudra que je t'apprenne deux ou trois mots, Eddy Chou... Notamment musculation... Raille Emmett quand je monte dans la voiture, légèrement essoufflé.

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Réplique Rosalie alors que je lui lance un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur.

_ Ouuuuh! La tigresse sort ses griffes!

_ Emmett! " Siffle Jasper, exaspéré.

Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il tend son bras et allume la radio, Emmett marmonnant à ses côtés alors qu'il met le contact.

Rose me prend la main et regarde toujours d'un air mauvais le colosse. Je soupire et jette un coup d'oeil sur les rues éclairées qui défilent par la fenêtre, Alice essayant d'intéresser Bella à son magasine de mode. Sentant la lassitude et la fatigue m'envahir tout à coup, je pose mon front contre la vitre et ferme les yeux.

**oOo**

" Edward... Réveille-toi, on est arrivés. " Me souffle la voix de Rose dans le brouillard.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et vois Emmett et Jasper s'affairer autour d'un feu tandisqu'Alice et Bella étalent par terre les couvertures. Je sors péniblement de la voiture en grognant.

" Ca fait longtemps qu'on est arrivés?

_ Une vingtaine de minutes... " Me répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la vois grelotter et m'approche d'elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

" Tu es glacée...

_ On va se mettre autour du feu, ça ira mieux après... "

On s'avance vers le feu auprès du quel Emmett s'est déjà assis, visiblement très à l'aise d'être dehors, fin Novembre avec une température avoisinant les 5°C. Bella rajuste son écharpe rouge en laine et sort du panier que ma mère a préparé un énorme thermos et de grands verres en plastique.

" Ta mère a pensé à tout. " Me dit-elle en versant un café fumant dans les gobelets. " Il y a même du thé et du chocolat.

_ La cuisine et la déco: tel est son crédo! "

Elle sourit et tend le verre à Alice qui s'est lovée contre Jasper, à côté d'Emmett.

" Jazz? Demande-t-elle.

_ Chocolat, merci.

_ Rose?

_ Du thé, merci. " Répond-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Emmett.

Je soupire et l'imite.

" Euh... Edward?...

_ Je prendrais bien du café, s'il te plaît, merci.

_ Emmett, tu prendras du thé vert! Ca va éliminer les calories que tu as englouties cet après-midi. Marmonne Alice en soufflant sur son café.

_ En attendant, c'est pas moi qui tremble comme une feuille morte en pleine tempête! Et je vais prendre un chocolat, Bells, merci.

_ Tu ne crains pas le froid? Demande Rose en frissonnant.

_ C'est une vraie couette! Tu devrais l'essayer! "

Je resserre mon bras autour de Rosalie alors que Bella renverse un peu de café en jetant un vague regard vers Alice et Jasper.

" Alice! Marmonne ce dernier.

_ Ben quoi? C'est vrai en plus!

_ Non, mais je vais prendre Bells... Réplique le colosse en évitant de regarder dans notre direction.

_ Rosalie est frigorifiée! Insiste le lutin.

_ Alice !! Dit Jasper d'une voix plus forte.

_ Mais quoi?! Comme s'il y avait une ambiguïté quelconque entre eux!... Tu veux que ta copine soit au chaud et confortablement installée? Emmett la Couette vivante est là. "

Je regarde Rose, indécis. C'est vrai que malgré la proximité de mon corps, elle grelotte toujours autant et claque même des dents de temps en temps. Mais rien que l'idée qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur elle me met hors de moi.

" On va prendre une couverture. Finis-je par répliquer.

_ La confiance règne. Génial. Ironise Alice.

_ Bon, ça suffit! " Dit Rosalie en se levant d'un bond.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle écarte vivement la jambe gauche d'Emmett et se love contre lui. Je le vois se tendre et fixer un point au delà la tête de Bella, alors que cette dernière nous regarde avec des yeux un peu écarquillés. Jasper souffle de lassitude et marmonne quelque chose que je n'entends pas tellement l'écho des battements de mon coeur résonne à mes oreilles.

_Lui faire confiance... Oui, lui faire confiance..._

Elle a froid et il irradie de chaleur. Je le sens même de ma place.

" Alors? " Finit par demander Alice, brisant le silence de plomb qui s'est installé.

Rosalie ne répond rien et fixe intensément les flammes danser. Bella me donne silencieusement mon gobelet et en fait de même avec Rose et Emmett. Celui-ci se redresse et passe son bras droit autour de la taille de Rosalie, la rapprochant inconsciemment ou pas de lui alors qu'elle frissonne encore un peu. Elle halète et porte son gobelet à ses lèvres.

" Tu as encore froid? Pas possible... Dit Alice, incrédule.

_ Laisse-lui du temps, elle vient juste de s'asseoir. " Réplique Emmett sur un ton sec.

Je m'oblige à détacher mes yeux d'eux, et frissonne à mon tour. Bella s'assoit à côté de moi et me fait un sourire contrit.

" Je n'ai jamais vu d'aurore boréale! " Dit soudain Jasper en levant son gobelet de boire une gorgée.

Emmett se tourne vers lui et ricane.

" Ca mon pote, ça se joue avec de l'alcool.

_ On n'a qu'à mettre un enjeu... Celui qui finit son verre en premier doit se baigner dans l'océan! Répond Jazz.

_ T'es malade! On est en hiver, on va attraper une pneumonie! Dit Bella.

_ Moi, je suis partante!

_ Lice... Les vagues vont t'emporter à l'horizon si tu perds. Dit à nouveau Bella en soupirant.

_ Ca nous fera des vacances... " Ricane Emmett.

Inconsciemment, je porte mon verre à mes lèvres.

" Ah! Edward joue! Allez! Que tout ceux qui n'ont pas vue d'aurore boréale boive une gorgée! " S'écrie Alice toute excitée.

Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils, surpris et la vois, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie boire une gorgée à leur tour. Bella soupire et boit à son tour.

" Je n'ai jamais... Commence Alice en se redressant.

_ ... Jamais cassé les couilles aux gens plus d'une minute. Finit Emmett, moqueur.

_ ... Supporter mon cher frère, ici présent. "

Jazz, Rose et moi buvons une gorgée.

" Eh! Vous êtes des traîtres! Vous vous démerdez pour rentrer!

_ Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un feu autant que ce soir. " Dit Rose d'un air vague.

Bella et moi buvons à nouveau une gorgée.

" Je n'ai jamais... jamais pris de bain de minuit un soir de Novembre. "

Emmett, Alice et Jasper boivent à nouveau.

" Et vous? Nous demande Alice d'un soupçonneux.

_ On vient de Miami... Il y fait 30°C toute l'année. " Marmonne Rose.

Je me tourne vers elle et vois qu'elle a toujours son regard plongé dans les flammes. Elle s'est un peu plus avachie contre Emmett et celui-ci a toujours son bras autour de sa taille. Une main s'abat sur mon bras et je me détourne en sursautant pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Bella. Elle retire aussitôt sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée et me chuchote:

" Ne t'en fais pas. "

Je l'observe encore un instant et finis par acquiescer d'un seul mouvement de tête. Elle frissonne et casse le contact visuel en cherchant une couverture.

" Tu as froid? "

Elle me dévisage à nouveau la bouche entre-ouverte, les joues et le nez légèrement rouges.

" Euh... Hummm... Oui, mais...

_ Je ne suis pas une couette vivante, mais euh... si... tu veux... "

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui propose ça.

" Tu... tu veux que... je... " Balbutie-t-elle en montrant la place vide entre mes jambes.

Je ne réponds pas et hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise.

" Humm... euh... Non, euh... Je veux dire... Oui. Merci. " Couine-t-elle.

Elle se déplace à genoux, renversant un peu de café autour d'elle, n'osant plus me regarder. J'écarte un peu plus les jambes, le coeur battant un peu vite, la gorge soudainement sèche. Elle s'assoit en m'effleurant, le dos raide.

" Eh! Vous deux là bas, vous trichez! " Dit alors Alice d'une voix autoritaire.

Bella sursaute et renverse un peu de café sur elle.

" Merde. Marmonne-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche avant de s'essuyer.

_ Ca fait au moins deux questions que vous loupez, là! "

Rose se tourne vers moi et me sourit... Simplement. Et malgré moi, je suis déçu. Une autre fille est assise entre mes jambes et elle me regarde comme si c'était normal.

_Elle te fait confiance, elle..._

Je serre des dents et soupire.

" Oui, très bien! On boit deux gorgées, et Edward continue! " S'agace Bella en s'exécutant.

Je m'apprête à faire de même quand une voix grave résonne derrière nous et que Bella se fige devant moi:

" Eh bien! On s'amuse ici! C'est pas sympa de venir à la Push sans nous prévenir. "

Je me retourne, ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper.

Quatre Indiens se tiennent devant nous, l'un un peu plus en avant, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux vrillés sur Bella derrière moi.

" Jake! S'exclame Emmett en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

_ Salut, Ours. "

Le colosse éclate de rire tandis que l'Indien s'approche de Jasper qui lui serre rapidement la main à son tour.

Alice et Rosalie le regardent froidement, mais il semble ne pas s'en soucier.

" Vous êtes venus voir l'aurore boréale, je suppose...

_ Ouais, il paraît que c'est un très beau spectacle. Répond Emmett.

_ Seuls deux anciens en ont vu une. Nous avons fait des offrandes à nos ancêtres toute la journée. Nous sommes tous excités de la voir. Réplique l'Indien.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça qui t'excite. " Marmonne alors Bella.

Il reporte son attention sur elle et lui sourit presque... tendrement.

" Bella... Ca fait longtemps.

_ Depuis que je t'ai surpris avec Mary dans ton lit, soit un an, deux mois et dix sept jours. "

J'ouvre la bouche et il éclate d'un rire nerveux.

" Tu n'es pas capable de me donner les heures et les minutes? "

Elle se tourne vers lui pour la première fois et lui envoie une décharge de balles à travers ses yeux embués.

" Comment oses-tu encore lui parler, espèce de connard? Tu ne vois pas que tu l'as fait souffrir à mort? Réplique Rose, hors d'elle.

_ Je vois que tu as trouvé une fille à ta hauteur, Em'. Il était temps, mon vieux...

_ Hummm... Rose n'est pas ma... en fait, c'est celle de...

_ Et je vois que tu as réussi à tourner la page, Bells. Comment t'appelles-tu? "

A présent, c'est moi qu'il regarde avec un vague intérêt poli.

" Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est celui de Rosalie. Et maintenant si tu pouvais ne plus piétiner mon espace vital et dégager! " Réplique Bella d'une voix perçante.

Il éclate à nouveau de rire mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

" Dégage! " Hurle alors Bella, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Alice et Rosalie se lèvent dans un même mouvement, mais Bella part déjà en courant le long de la jetée, en trébuchant tout les deux pas, les filles sur ses talons.

" Euh Jake... Je... J'ai toujours dit que je ne me mêlerai pas de ça, mais euh... Elle n'a pas tort. Il vaut mieux que... tu partes. Dit Emmett mal à l'aise, alors que Jasper se décide à partir à son tour vers la jetée.

_ Je sais que j'ai déconné avec elle... Et je le regrette beaucoup. C'est arrivé une fois, comme ça! Elle ne l'a pas compris.

_ Mec! Elle était dingue de toi... "

Le sourire de l'Indien s'efface un peu.

" Et moi, je le suis toujours... C'est insensé, hein?... Mais quand mon père m'a dit qu'il avait eu un coup de fil de Charlie... Que le Docteur Cullen l'avait prévenu qu'elle venait à la Push pour voir l'aurore boréale...

_ Il faut que tu l'oublies. "

Il éclate à nouveau de rire.

" J'ai essayé... Mais c'est pas une fille qu'on oublie comme ça! Leah aussi m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vus hier... "

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et me détaille des yeux.

" Alors tu n'es pas celui à qui je dois casser la gueule? " Me dit-il avec légèreté.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de soutenir son regard.

" Waw! Il sait parler? Lui demande-t-il en riant à Emmett.

_ Il n'est pas très loquace. Et euh... Sa copine, c'est la blonde que tu as vue...

_ Celle que tu avais tout contre toi? Je ne savais pas que tu convoitais celles qui étaient déjà prises. "

C'est au tour du colosse d'éclater d'un rire nerveux en se passant une main sur sa nuque.

" Bon... Je les vois revenir... Je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard, Ours, ok? " Dit-il avant de tourner les talons, suivis de ses amis qui n'ont pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

Emmett me regarde et finit par détourner le regard. Je fais volte face et vois en effet Bella arriver, soutenue par Rose et Alice, Jasper à côté. Elle a l'air de s'être calmée...

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Sincèrement, ça ne partait que d'une bonne intention quand j'étais venue me placer à côté d'Edward. Je voulais le rassurer, d'une manière ; je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Je savais que Rose voulait sauver leur couple, et si j'avais pu le lui dire, ça l'aurait détendu.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Alice. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'être aussi lourde. Elle savait s'arrêter, quand elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait une gêne ; et après la soirée de la veille, il aurait fallu être sacrément bouché pour se rendre compte que Rose et Edward traversaient une mauvaise passe.

Enfin bon, toujours était-il que je m'étais retrouvée assise entre les jambes du mec qui hantait mes pensées, sous le regard de sa sublime amie.

J'étais déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça ; mais visiblement je pouvais m'attendre à pire.

Jake et sa bande de potes s'était ramenés.

J'avais littéralement pété un câble ; je ne voulais pas réagir ainsi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre ça avec froideur et détachement.

Mais le revoir, avec son sourire légèrement arrogant, son ton sûr de lui, et puis aussi cette lueur au fond de ses yeux -un mélange de jalousie et de colère ?

De quel droit se permettrait-il de tels sentiments ?

Et puis, il y avait ses amis aussi. J'avais reconnu Embry, Quil, et Jared.

Ça m'avait rappelé tous nos bons souvenirs. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'arrivais pas à les oublier. Nos déconnades, au coin du feu. Nos baignades dans l'eau un peu trop fraîche, en bas de la falaise d'où Jake, Quil et Sam avaient pris l'habitude de sauter. Nos parties de rire alors que je regardais bricoler Jake, Embry et Quil sur leurs motos pourries. Ils croyaient en l'âme des objets ; j'aimais les voir, j'aimais être avec eux. Ils étaient toujours tellement à l'aise, qu'on ne pouvait pas rester tendus avec eux.

La tendresse de Jake, quand je trébuchais, quand je stressais pour un exam, quand je lui disais que j'avais peur pour lui quand il montait sur sa moto… Quand il me regardait, croyant que je dormais, alors que je ne faisais que semblant, juste pour prolonger nos moments de paix à deux.

J'avais appris que Sam et Seth traînaient moins souvent avec Jake depuis ce qu'il m'avait fait. Eux aussi lui en voulaient un peu. Une sombre part de moi-même s'en réjouissait ; mais majoritairement, j'étais triste d'être d'une certaine manière responsable de la fragilisation de leur amitié.

Bref, j'avais crié, je m'étais ridiculisée. Une fois de plus. À la fois en poussant ma crise d'hystérie, puis en trébuchant tous les deux mètres alors que je voulais m'enfuir. M'enfuir où, hein ? Il faisait nuit noire.

Rose et Alice m'avaient rejointe.

« Bells ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine », dit ma meilleure amie.

Je reculai afin de leur faire face, mais trébuchai et atterrit

« Ne pas valoir la peine de quoi, criai-je d'une voix brisée. J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! »

Rose restait un peu en retrait, partageant visiblement ma souffrance ; Alice, elle, fit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et vint s'accroupir à côté de moi. Je sanglotai tout contre son épaule.

« Tu vaux 300 mecs comme lui, ma Bella », murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis une deuxième présence à côté de moi ; c'était Rosalie. Elle posa une main dans mon dos, et me frotta doucement.

Je relevai le regard vers elle ; j'eus le temps de percevoir un regard peu amène d'Alice en sa direction.

J'étais surprise. Alice n'aimait donc pas Rose ?

« Je sais pas, couinai-je.

- Et moi je te dis que si. Et t'as intérêt à être d'accord, sinon je t'en colle une tu es prévenue ! »

« Et moi j'irais l'émasculer », renchérit Rose.

Mes lèvres frémirent ; enfin, je laissai échapper un petit rire, et attrapai les mains de mes deux amies.

« Merci, les filles ».

Elles m'aidèrent à me relever ; je remarquai alors que Jasper nous avait rejoint, inquiet? Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il parut rassuré de me voir en meilleur état.

Nous retournâmes auprès des autres ; Rosalie et Alice, jusque là restées à mes côtés, se détachèrent non sans me lancer un dernier regard inquiet. Alice alla s'installer avec Jazz, et Rose retourna -machinalement je suppose- vers Emmett.

Soudain, je pâlis.

Merde. Edward avait assisté à toute la scène, hein ?

Je posai mes yeux sur lui ; il me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, qui me fit me sentir à nouveau mal. Je sentis mes larmes affluer.

Génial, maintenant il savait que j'étais cocue, et assez pathétique pour me souvenir du jour où je l'avais découvert.

Je décidai de tenter de garder un reste de dignité, et retournai m'asseoir à ma place près de lui.

Et alors il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il me fit un petit sourire… à la fois contrit et encourageant, et, surtout, il se leva et vint se placer derrière moi.

Je me retrouvai ainsi à nouveau dos à lui, contre son torse ; mais, contrairement à la première fois, je réussis à me détendre complètement.

Je me laissais aller contre lui.

L'aurore boréale commença à nous éclairer de ses lueurs changeantes…

Le spectacle était éblouissant ; au début, je me perdis dans sa contemplation, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à cette beauté pure et aux bras confortables qui m'encadraient. Rien d'autre n'existait.

Puis je voulus regarder le spectacle à travers les yeux de mes amis ; je posai d'abord mon regard sur Alice et Jazz.

Jazz regardait encore l'aurore ; Alice, elle, avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, l'air paisible.

Je posai ensuite mon regard sur Emmett et Rose.

Ce que je vis me donna un coup au cœur.

Ils étaient magnifiques, tous deux. Ça me faisait mal au cœur pour Edward de penser ça ; mais en cet instant précis, on aurait dit deux moitiés d'un tout qui venaient de se retrouver. Ils se complétaient merveilleusement bien.

Les bras d'Emmett semblaient avoir été faits pour encadrer Rosalie ; le corps souple de celle-ci semblait avoir été façonné pour reposer contre celui de roc d'Emmett.

Je tournai presque malgré moi mon regard vers Edward.

Avait-il vu ce qui se passait entre eux deux ?

Non, visiblement pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, l'aurore boréale se reflétant sur ses traits.

Je décidai de ne pas le regarder plus longtemps. Il allait finir par sortir de sa transe, et remarquer Rosalie. Ça n'aurait pas été bon pour lui.

Ceci dit, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder de nouveau en direction de Rose et Emmett ; ils étaient si beaux… je me tournai vers Jazz. Il me renvoya un regard lourd de connivence.

Puis, regardant de nouveau Rose, mes yeux croisèrent les siens.

Je pouvais lire le doute sur son front inquiet. Elle arbora un air à la fois paniqué et suppliant auquel je répondis d'un hochement de tête ; elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne dirai rien à Edward.

Mais ça sentait mauvais pour leur couple.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Je savoure le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais pu imaginer vivre dans l'état de Washington, loin de la chaleur de Miami et de son agitation, et regarder en silence une aurore boréale?

Non, définitivement non.

Je n'en aurai pas eu le temps ou je n'y aurai certainement pas pensé.

Bella est appuyée tout contre moi et je ne sais pas où mettre mes mains, alors je les pose sur mes jambes. Elle semble... sereine. Pense-t-elle à la même chose que moi? Pense-t-elle à l'immensité du monde et à quel point nous sommes insignifiants face à lui? Regarde-t-elle toutes ces nuances de vert, d'orangé et de bleu?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui poser la question, mais me ravise.

Elle est peut-être en train de faire abstraction de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit...

Elle avait eu l'air si fragile... Si blessée. Un peu comme moi, en ce moment.

Je me force à regarder devant moi. A ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma droite. Non... Ne pas les regarder tous les deux.

Bella bouge et soupire en regardant autour d'elle. Moi, de temps en temps.

Tout à coup, en pensant à toutes ces choses, je me rends compte que je suis seul. Que des gens sont autour de moi mais qu'ils ne me touchent pas, qu'ils n'entrent pas dans ma bulle. A part Rose... Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle va bientôt en sortir. je sens qu'elle s'échappe, même si je ne le veux pas. Je sens bien qu'il lui fait de l'effet. Qu'elle est plus épanouie quand il est dans les parages. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle m'aime. Qu'elle ne me ferait pas ça... Elle ne peut pas m'oublier comme ça, en claquant des doigts... si?...

Les lueurs à l'horizon se dissipent peu à peu alors que le feu meurt devant nous. Je frissonne et repousse un peu Bella pour me lever. Ses muscles se tétanisent et je la lache immédiatement avant de me tourner enfin vers les autres.

Rose se détache vivement d'Emmett et celui-ci s'étire en se levant.

" Génial! Tu l'emmènes voir un truc unique qu'elle ne reverra sans doute pas de sa vie et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?... Elle s'endort. " Marmonne-t-il en regardant sa soeur assoupie dans les bras de Jasper.

Celui-ci sourit mais ne se lève pas pour autant. Il se contente de la regarder en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Ce geste me noue la gorge et je détourne les yeux. Je sursaute quand Rose me prend la main. Elle me regarde, comme pour lire en moi, comme pour voir si je lui en veux. J'essaye de lui sourire mais je n'y arrive pas. Ses yeux se tournent vers Emmett et je délie lentement nos doigts. Elle m'observe avec incompréhension, la panique dans les yeux.

" Bon tu la réveilles ou je la jette à la flotte. Dit le colosse les bras croisés devant Jasper.

_ Je vais la porter jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Que tu es romantique...

_ Je t'apprendrai à l'être un jour, peut-être... " Réplique Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Délicatement, il saisit Alice et s'éloigne vers la voiture, Emmett rassemblant les couvertures en marmonnant.

Bella finit d'éteindre complètement le feu et se tourne vers nous. Ses yeux passent rapidement de Rose qui est pétrifiée à moi.

" Hummm... C'était beau, hein? " Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Emmett se tourne vers nous avant de ramasser les couvertures.

Bella regarde à nouveau Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Celle-ci retient tant bien que mal ses larmes.

" Emmett! Je vais t'aider à ramener les couettes! " Finit par dire Bella en saisissant une couvertures des bras du colosse.

Celui-ci nous jette un regard d'incompréhension et suit son amie qui le tire désespérément par la manche.

" Edward... " Commence Rose d'une voix cassée.

Je reste là, à la regarder et Dieu, qu'elle est belle dans la lueur de l'aube, les joues rougies, les larmes coulant petit à petit de ses yeux légèrement cernés.

" Je... Je n'aurais pas dû... J'aurais dû rester avec toi... Pardon. "

Ses lèvres tremblent et je ne bouge toujours pas.

" J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. Je... Je ne recommencerai plus. "

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et j'essaye de la croire. Et puis je pense à Bella... A son coeur brisé... Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça. Mais Rosalie est toute ma vie...

" Il faut peut-être que tu réfléchisses. " Finis-je par murmurer.

Un sanglot sort de sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

" Quoi?... Non! Je... Non! Edward, ne fais pas ça! Je... Je t'aime. " Dit-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Ses lèvres cherchent désespérément les miennes et je finis par lui céder. C'était tellement plus facile avant...

Un klaxon impatient résonne, nous faisant sursauter.

Ses yeux bleus reflètent toujours la panique et je finis par lui sourire timidement.

Je ne pourrai jamais lui résister...

**A suivre...**


	10. Recoller les morceaux

**Note:**

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !!!!!

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ; nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre en avance !!!!!

Vu que nos muses respectives sont toujours en état d'excitation maximum, nous avons bien avancé dans la fic, et voici un nouveau chapitre qui doit faire environ, si je me souviens bien, 27 pages Word... Grosso modo :D. Nous avons même commencé le chapitre suivant, qui, ma foi... va faire avancer un couple en particulier d'un graaaaaaand pas en avant.

Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Bref, nous avons décidé de poster ce soir, et ainsi fêter la sortie de **_Twilight 2_** sur nos grands écrans en France ! Mmmmh qui veut voir Edward et Jacob torse nu ??? Nan, arrêtez de baver, s'il vous plait...

Félicitations à **ycats** et **Lukilina** pour avoir répondu à la devinette !!! "Comment appelle-t-on 100 avocats morts noyés au fond de la mer ?" Réponse : "Un bon début". Nous faisons quand même un clin d'oeil aux avocats... Merci d'exister ^^ ! Nos deux revieweuses ont bien gagné leur bon point et leur personnage préféré de Twilight en sucre...  
**  
Réponse aux non-inscrits :**

_**fraise** _: ce que Bella a bu ? Eh bien du café me semble-t-il... Alors, pour le nombre de chapitres... Nous avons fait un rapide calcul des évènements qui allaient se produire prochainement avec Mushroom, et nous pensons que d'ici 5 chapitres, il se pourrait qu'Edward et Bella viennent à former un couple... ;-)

_**HelleHaare** _: merci !!! Oui, tu as raison, nous approchons de la fin du couple de Rose et Edward... Son attirance pour Emmett finira par faire pencher la balance...

**_ycats_** : toutes nos félicitations !!!! Tu as trouvé la réponse exacte à cette devinette... Un bon point pour toi et un Edward en sucre virtuel !!!! :D

Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre neuf: Recoller les morceaux**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Nos vacances de Thanksgiving se déroulèrent d'une manière bien différente de ce qu'on aurait pu prévoir.

Le lundi, je dormis beaucoup. De toute façon, le temps ne se prêtait à rien d'autre.

Mardi, je tentai de renouer avec la télé de mon père cette vieille complicité que nous avions elle et moi, avant que je ne décide que passer du temps avec Jacob était plus amusant que de rester avachie sur le canapé.

Jacob. Pourquoi tout me ramenait à lui depuis hier ?

Je me détestais d'avoir fait de lui la personne la plus importante de ma vie, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Car comprenez bien, avant d'être mon premier amour, Jake a été mon meilleur ami. Celui à qui je confiais tout, celui qui me défendait contre les autres qui se moquaient de ma maladresse, celui qui lui aussi se moquait de moi, mais d'une manière qui me donnait juste envie de faire semblant de bouder. Celui qui me consolait, qui me faisait rire. Il était le premier ami que je m'étais fait en revenant à Forks, et était devenu au fil des années le premier garçon qui hantait mes pensées jour et nuit. Puis mon premier petit copain. Premier baiser, première fois. Je lui avais offert toutes mes premières, et lui, il m'avait donné en échange mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Je coupai la télé, remarquant bien que quoi que je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à m'y intéresser.

Et alors, mon portable sonna. Je l'attrapai en vitesse ; c'était un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Un peu surprise, j'hésitai à répondre ; qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Mes premières pensées revinrent à Jacob. Il avait essayé de m'appeler, hier. Avait-il changé de tactique ? Emprunté le téléphone d'un de ses amis ?

Le téléphone s'était arrêté de sonner ; quelques secondes plus tard, il vibra, me signalant un nouveau message sur ma messagerie.

Je l'écoutai ; et, surprise, reconnus rapidement la voix de mon interlocutrice.

« Bella, c'est Rose. Je ne sais pas quand tu auras ce message, mais… euh… j'ai appelé Jasper pour avoir ton numéro. Je… Avec Edward, ça s'arrange pas. Et je… oh, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle… Tu dois me prendre pour une folle… Je suis désolée, passe une bonne journée, Bella. À plus. »

J'appuyai sur la touche de rappel.

« Bella ? » Fit Rose en décrochant dès la première sonnerie.

« Oui, euh, salut… Je viens d'avoir ton message. J'ai pas répondu parce que je craignais que ce soit… peu importe. Ça va ? »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Ben oui, évidemment. Quelle idée de demander si ça allait.

« Non », répondit Rose, la voix un peu cassée.

Elle avait pleuré. J'imaginais difficilement Rosalie pleurer. J'eus de la peine pour elle.

« C'est avec Edward, reprit-elle. Ça ne s'arrange pas, on n'arrive même pas à en parler. Y a rien à faire, quand j'essaie, il ne répond rien.

- Oh… D'accord. Mais toi, sais-tu où tu en es ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je l'aime, finit-elle par lâcher. Je l'ai toujours aimé ! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Le désespoir. Sa peine me rappela la mienne, quand j'avais compris que mon premier amour n'était pas le bon.

Je m'assis plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« Et si tu me parlais de votre rencontre ? »

Nous continuâmes à nous appeler ainsi tous les jours ; mercredi, d'ailleurs, elle m'appela deux fois. Elle me parlait de leur couple, avant. De ses sentiments, de sa détresse à l'idée de perdre Edward et de gâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais de plus en plus, je la sentais en parler au passé ; elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle était en train de tourner la page.

La rentrée approchait, et j'étais vraiment inquiète quant à ce qui allait s'y passer.

Jeudi, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Alice depuis notre veille à l'aurore boréale.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Le ventre noué, j'attrapai mon téléphone et trouvai son numéro.

Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Oui ? Fit-elle en décrochant.

- Alice ? C'est moi…

- Je sais. »

Oh. C'était plutôt sec, comme entrée en matière.

« Ça va ? Me risquai-je à demander.

- Oui. C'est sympa de t'en enquérir. »

Je soupirai, et fermai les yeux. Génial. Ma meilleure amie me faisait la gueule.

« Tu dis ça parce que je ne t'ai pas appelé depuis l'autre soir ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

- Non. Plutôt parce que tu sembles m'avoir oubliée rapidement au profit de Rosalie. »

Elle avait craché son prénom d'une manière sarcastique. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh ça va, Jasper m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé ton numéro de téléphone. Et toi qui ne me donne pas de nouvelles… Je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec elle, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'oublies ! »

J'en revenais pas. Elle était en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Mon estomac se tordit ; d'un côté, j'avais envie de sourire. Ça signifiait bien à quel point Alice tenait à moi et avait peur de me perdre.

D'un autre côté, j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille vraiment.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue, tu sais. Elle voulait juste m'appeler pour parler d'Edward. Leur couple ne s'est pas arrangé depuis l'autre soir. »

Alice garda le silence quelques instants. Puis repris d'une voix sèche.

« Ouais mais reconnais que nous deux c'est plus comme avant. C'est les vacances et en trois jours on ne s'est pas vues. »

Je souris, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu me manques aussi, 'Lice.

- On dirait pas »

Sa voix s'était faite boudeuse ; je sentais qu'elle commençait à se calmer.

« Et pourtant…

- Bon, prouve-le moi. Cet après-m, on va faire les boutiques. »

Je me cognai la tête contre le mur.

« Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je me suis cognée. Il fait un temps pourri, 'Lice !

- Dans les boutiques il pleut pas ».

Ah, merci pour l'info.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller faire les magasins », bougonnai-je.

Alice resta silencieuse un petit moment.

Puis elle rit. Je n'y comprenais plus rien ; je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus plutôt.

« Ok, c'est bon. Si tu t'étais sentie coupable de quoi que ce soit, tu aurais accepté de faire les boutiques avec moi pour t'excuser ; là, je retrouve ma Bella »

Je soupirai, soulagée, puis sourit.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec ton psychologue de copain. »

Elle rit.

« Possible. En tous cas, je veux te voir demain, et là, ça ne se discute pas.

- Ok, abdiquai-je.

- Tu ne tentes pas de me convaincre de ne pas chercher à faire de toi ma poupée ? Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Je sais très bien que rien ne pourra t'en empêcher.

- C'est pas faux, rigola-t-elle. Viens vers 11h, on pourra manger ensemble comme ça. Bisous, je t'adore Bella.

- Moi aussi », fis-je, feignant la lassitude.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, gagnée par sa bonne humeur. Elle raccrocha ; soulagée, je regardai mon téléphone quelques instants. Je venais d'échapper à un gros orage. Les colères d'Alice sont bien souvent dévastatrices.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai chez Alice à 11 h, comme prévu. J'étais à peine sortie de la voiture de Jazz qu'elle me sautait au cou.

« Bella ! Tu m'as manquée.

Je souris.

- C'est vrai que ça fait super longtemps. »

Elle me frappa doucement derrière la tête. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise avec son frère.

« T'es bête. Allez, rentre. »

Alice insista lourdement pour me coiffer et me maquiller ; je bougonnais, avançant comme principal argument que ça ne servait à rien, on en sortait pas et en plus il pleuvait. Mais rien ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Une fois que sa folie soit passée, elle se posa et me regarda avec douceur.

« Ça va, toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? », fis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

« Jacob… N'essaies pas de me faire croire que le revoir ne t'a rien fait. »

Je fermai les yeux.

« J'en ai marre, fis-je, lasse. Il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois par jour, toute la semaine. Je songe vraiment à changer de numéro. »

Elle me sourit.

« Tu m'étonnes. Tiens bon, Bells. C'est dur à oublier, un premier amour.

- Je sais. Mais c'est pas juste. J'avais réussi à l'oublier, et là… »

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« C'est rien. C'est normal, maintenant, il te faut apprendre à lui faire face. Tu vas y arriver… »

Je sortis de chez Alice plus tôt que prévu ; il pleuvait à verses. Jazz me ramena ; je le remerciai, et rentrai chez moi. Je retirai mes vêtements trempés, et passai un vieux jean et une veste de mon père.

J'étais en train de regarder par la fenêtre, ne pensant à rien en particulier, quand sous la pluie battante j'aperçus une voiture qu'il me sembla reconnaître entrer dans ma rue et s'arrêter.

Au bout d'un moment que je commençais à trouver long, quelqu'un sortit de la voiture, et fit quelques pas vers ma maison. Ça pourrait être la silhouette d'Edward ; mais j'en suis incertaine.

Finalement, je me décidai à aller à l'entrée et à l'appeler.

« Edward ? »

Pas de réponse.

« C'est… c'est toi Edward ? »

La silhouette s'avança vers moi ; et, soulagée, je le reconnus.

Il arriva à ma hauteur sans dire un mot.

« J'ai reconnu ta voiture à travers la fenêtre », fis-je, histoire de rompre le silence qui s'installait.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Je levai la tête vers lui, et le regardai un moment. Il était pâle -plus que d'habitude-, et avait les traits tirés.

Je m'effaçai pour le laisser passer.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je posais le chocolat qu'il m'avait demandé devant lui.

" Comment va Rose? " lui demandai-je.

Autant profiter de sa présence pour le tester.

" C'est pas la forme. " Finit-il par murmurer en détournant le regard. " Tu n'as pas de ses nouvelles? "

Touché…

" Je ne sais pas si...

_ Je veux juste savoir si elle y voit plus clair... Et ne me demande pas en quoi, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. " me coupa-t-il.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout misé sur ma réponse.

Comment lui dire que Rose se battait pour essayer de rester amoureuse, alors que je sentais nettement que plus les jours passaient, plus elle se détachait de lui ?

" Elle t'aime. " Finis-je par lâcher.

Il eut un rire sec.

« Si, je t'assure, elle t'aime! Elle est désespérée. » Renchéris-je.

Et ça, c'était vrai.

« Mais il y a l'autre...

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens...

- Je ne pense pas, non. »

Il me répondit avec une sécheresse qui me fit raidir ; je le fusillai du regard.

" Non, en effet, il n'y a que toi qui souffre, raillai-je. Ce que j'ai vécu avec Jacob, c'était rien à côté !

- Je ne sais rien de votre histoire, à part qu'il a couché avec une autre et qu'il le regrette. Je l'ai trouvé assez sincère. "

Je me sentis pâlir.

De quel droit osait-il me balancer ça ainsi à la figure ?

" C'est lui qui a dit ça ? " fis-je

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula ; choquée, je fixais le mur. Puis du bruit se fit entendre.

" Bells? " fit la vois d'Emmett.

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Emmett apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il m'aperçut, et fronça les sourcils.

" Ça va pas?

- Ours! Viens voir dans quel état elle a laissé les bougies! Elles sont toutes engraissées! " Cria une voix que je connaissais que trop depuis l'entrée.

Si avant j'étais pâle, je suppose que là, je devins translucide.

C'était la voix de Jacob.

« Jake est ici?

- Je... Hummm... Écoute, il... »

Je me précipitai vers le garçon qui avait eu -et avait encore aujourd'hui, force m'était de l'admettre- une place si importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

" Comment oses-tu venir chez moi? M'avoir pourri ma soirée la semaine dernière, ça ne te suffit pas? Hein?! Il faut que tu viennes me narguer sous mon propre toit? "

Jacob se redressa ; je me rendis alors compte d'à quel point j'étais proche de lui. Je ne lui fis malgré tout pas le plaisir de me reculer. Je levais la tête, le fusillant du regard.

" Tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu es hors de toi. " me coupa-t-il.

Je ne pus même pas décrire ce que je ressentis alors qu'il me répondait avec ce calme qui le caractérisait.

" Bells, laisse-moi t'expliquer... C'est... C'est ton père qui nous a dit de passer en douce. Tu devais être à la maison avec Alice alors... fit Emmett dans mon dos.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que ta voiture réussit encore à rouler grâce à qui?... Dès que t'es pas là, on vient jeter un coup d'œil, renchérit Jake

- C'est mon père qui vous a demandé... Commençai-je, sous le choc.

- Une fois par mois environ, ouais. "

Je n'en revenais pas. Même mon propre père me trahissait. Il avait toujours voulu me voir revenir avec Jake, tromperie ou pas. Il avait parlé d'une simple « erreur de jeunesse ».

Tout à coup, sans dire un mot, je me jetai sur lui et lui martelai le torse à coups de poing.

" Comment tu peux me faire ça? Comment tu peux être encore dans ma vie sans que je n'en ai conscience?! Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Tu m'as détruite! Trahie! Anéantie! Tu étais tout pour moi! Et t'as tout foutu en l'air pour une fille qui te courrait après depuis des mois et dont tu n'avais rien à foutre! Il a suffit qu'elle te montre un peu de peau pour que tu arrives, la queue au garde à vous! "

J'avais conscience que j'exagérai ; mais ça me faisait du bien, d'extérioriser.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis me saisit les poignets, en me tirant contre lui. J'essayai de me débattre ; en vain, il avait toujours été plus fort que moi. Je le maudis, les larmes aux yeux. Sa proximité me rappelait tous les moments de bonheur que nous avions partagé.

Puis, sans me prévenir, il se pencha vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Son baiser fut très bref, mais m'immobilisa bien mieux que sa prise sur mes poignets ; nos différents baisers me revinrent en mémoire alors que je retrouvai la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes.

" Je t'aimerai toujours, Bells... Même si tu ne me crois pas. " me fit-il avant de me libérer ; enfin.

Sonnée, je me rattrapai à ma camionnette.

Il s'enfuit.

" Bells... Commença Emmett, s'approchant de moi.

- Ne me touche pas ! Sifflai-je.

- Tu n'étais pas sensée être là. Je croyais que Jazz devait venir te chercher...

- Je suis rentrée il y a une heure. »

Il ne sut trop que répondre ; tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre, là, tout de suite.

Lui aussi, partit, comprenant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Edward rentra ; je m'assis sur mon perron, sentant les larmes commencer à rouler sur mes joues. Je ne savais plus que faire, que penser. J'avais encore la sensation des lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes ; ça me rappelait ces moments de bonheur qui lui seul réussissait à me faire connaître. Derrière moi, je sentis la présence d'Edward ; je me tournai vers lui, désemparée.

Il était comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte tout de suite. J'avais besoin qu'il reste, juste un peu. Même s'il m'avait vexée, tout à l'heure. Il sembla se demander ce qu'il devait faire ; puis vins se poser à côté de moi en passant un bras maladroit autour de mes épaules. Je me raidis, puis cachai mon visage dans son cou.

Il sentait bon.

" Il n'a pas le droit... Lâchai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. "

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi, le nez contre sa peau.

Son odeur m'aidait à oublier celle d'Edward.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et me fit rentrer.

* * *

EDWARD

Les jours passent. Interminables. Identiques. Presqu'inutiles.

Rosalie pleure tout les soirs et je n'arrive plus à la consoler. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle se presse contre moi. Désespérément. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes mains glissent maladroitement le long de son dos et elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Et moi, je reste là, immobile, attendant un sommeil qui ne viendra qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Je passe mon temps entre mon piano et des promenades solitaires sur le sentier que m'a fait découvrir Jasper. Celui-ci m'a appelé plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je n'ai envie de rien. Juste m'occuper l'esprit. Dans deux jours, on repend le lycée et j'accueille cette rentrée avec beaucoup plus de joie que d'habitude.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre et observe le ciel gris et monotone de Forks. La pluie est prévue pour la fin de l'après-midi mais j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour. Sortir de cette bulle qui m'étouffe.

Je me détourne et prends mes clés avec mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre. Je me fige en voyant Rosalie, un livre dans les mains, m'observant timidement.

" Tu sors? Me demande-t-elle inutilement.

_ Une heure ou deux. "

Elle inspire et entre pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Je la regarde faire, sans rien dire. Elle a les yeux baissés sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux et ne dit rien. Je finis par me détourner et commence à sortir quand elle murmure:

" Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive, Edward?... Pourquoi ça nous arrive maintenant? "

Je me fige et ferme les yeux un instant, la respiration douloureuse. Puis m'en vais sans lui répondre, pressé de partir loin de sa détresse qui m'oppresse.

" Tu sors? " Me demande à son tour ma mère sur un ton un peu sec.

Je soupire franchement et me tourne vers elle. Elle pense que tout est de ma faute, que je fais souffrir Rose pour rien.

" Oui, je reviens pour manger.

_ Tu as parlé avec Rosalie? "

Je ne me donne même pas la peine de répondre et me contente de la fixer. C'est à son tour de soupirer et de se retourner vers les fleurs qu'elle était occupée à mettre dans un vase.

Je sors dans le froid, sous une légère bruine et m'avance rapidement vers ma voiture, sans regarder la maison de Jasper. Aucune voiture n'est garée devant chez lui, je suppose qu'il est chez Alice.

Je mets le contact et commence à errer, sans but précis. Le silence de l'habitacle m'agace plus qu'il ne m'apaise et j'allume l'auto-radio en mettant ma playlist sur l'oeuvre intégrale de Wagner, en particulier La Défense d'aimer. Je sens mes muscles se détendre peu à peu alors que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège, puis, bifurque à droite à l'angle de la rue. Je ralentis l'allure en apercevant la vieille camionnette rouge devant la petite maison bleue.

La rue de Bella... Merde.

Je m'arrête, deux maisons avant. Je regarde un moment la Chevrolet puis coupe le moteur, et j'attends. Dehors, la pluie commence à tomber et je me décide à descendre. Je referme mon manteau et me dirige à pas lents vers la maison bleue, où la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée brille doucement derrière un rideau crème. Arrivé sur l'allée, je m'immobilise. Je ne sais pas si Bella est la personne appropriée pour discuter de Rose. Mais elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, alors peut-être...

J'attends, immobile, sous la pluie comme un imbécile. Indécis. Je finis par soupirer et me détourner quand une voix m'appelle depuis la porte d'entrée, incertaine:

" Edward? "

Je me tourne à nouveau vers la maison et vois Bella, dans la vieille veste de son père, celle qui lui va quatre fois trop grande. Elle met sa main en visière, incertaine de m'avoir reconnu.

" C'est... C'est toi, Edward? "

Je ne réponds pas et finis par me diriger vers son perron, tête baissée. Je monte doucement les marches et m'avance un peu vers elle alors qu'elle referme les pans de la veste autour de son corps frêle.

" J'ai reconnu ta voiture... A travers la fenêtre. Marmonne-t-elle en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Je peux entrer? "

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et observe un instant les traits de mon visage. Puis, elle s'efface et me laisse entrer dans sa maison.

Je soupire de bien être à la chaleur qui se dégage du salon sur notre droite, si j'en juge la télévision que j'y entends.

" Je te dérange?

_ Oh non... Je... Je zappais, sans plus. "

Le silence s'installe et elle passe devant moi pour se diriger vers le salon où elle éteint la télévision. Je reste immobile, dans le couloir, ne sachant où regarder, où aller. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, et me regarde, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je parle. Voyant que je n'en faisais rien, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et me demande:

" Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud?

_ Un chocolat, je veux bien. "

Elle soupire en se dirigeant vers le petit couloir qui mène à l'arrière de la maison. Hésitant, je finis par la suivre et la vois affairée dans la petite cuisine. Doucement, je m'assois à la table et enlève mon manteau en regardant autour de moi.

Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma maison. C'est beaucoup plus petit, beaucoup plus confiné. C'est un peu rustique; aucun appareil électro-ménager dernier cri sur le plan de travail, seulement un toasteur, une pile de livres de cuisine, une vieille radio, et un micro-ondes.

Elle prend son temps en préparant le chocolat et finit par se retourner vers moi en évitant mon regard.

" Jasper se désespère d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Finit-elle par dire en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.

_ Je... Oui. J'avais envie de... solitude. "

La sonnerie du micro-ondes la fait sursauter et elle me donne le mug avant de se remettre contre le plan de travail, me regardant, cette fois.

" Comment va Rose? " Me demande-t-elle quand je porte le chocolat à mes lèvres.

J'hésite, puis hausse les épaules.

" C'est pas la forme. " Finis-je par murmurer en détournant le regard.

Le silence se réinstalle et j'observe la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre en buvant mon chocolat.

" Tu n'as pas de ses nouvelles? "

Elle me regarde avec étonnement, et rebaisse les yeux en rougissant et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je l'ai eue...

" Je ne sais pas si... Commence-t-elle en balbutiant.

_ Je veux juste savoir si elle y voit plus clair... Et ne me demande pas en quoi, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. "

Ses yeux croisent à nouveau les miens et je l'observe avec détermination, attendant sa réponse, comme un homme montant à l'échafaud.

" Elle t'aime. " Finit-elle par dire, semblant choisir avec soin ses mots.

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux et ne réponds pas.

" Si, je t'assure, elle t'aime! Elle est désespérée. Renchérit-elle avec plus de conviction.

_ Mais il y a l'autre...

_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens...

_ Je ne pense pas, non. "

Elle me toise cette fois, le regard dangereux.

" Dois-je te rappeler mon histoire avec Jacob?

_ Je n'en sais rien, à part qu'il a couché avec une autre et qu'il le regrette. Je l'ai trouvé assez sincère. "

J'enfonce le couteau, je le sais. Ca lui fait du mal et elle n'a peut-être pas envie de parler de ça avec moi, mais je suis bien déterminé à lui faire dire tout ce que Rose a pu lui avouer. Quitte à la faire souffrir... Un peu.

Ses yeux sont de plus en plus vitreux alors qu'elle fixe un point sur le mur derrière moi, la respiration légèrement plus erratique.

" C'est lui qui a dit ça? " Chuchote-t-elle.

Je la regarde avec défi. Elle aura ce qu'elle veut que si elle fait de même avec moi.

Les minutes passent, et elle fixe toujours le mur derrière moi, comme si elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Sa respiration est à présent un peu sifflante et je commence à m'inquiéter quand un bruit dans le couloir nous fait sursauter.

" Bells? " Fait alors la voix de la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir.

Les pas se rapprochent et Emmett apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son sourire s'efface légèrement quand il me voit, puis il se détourne vers Bella en fronçant des sourcils.

" Ca va pas?

_ Ours! Viens voir dans quel état elle a laissé les bougies! Elles sont toutes engraissées! " Crie une voix depuis l'entrée.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent alors que le colosse déglutit en détournant les yeux.

" Jake est ici? Lui demande-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

_ Je... Hummm... Ecoute, il... " Commence-t-il en balbutiant.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et passe devant lui, telle une furie.

Je me lève vivement et suis Emmett le long du couloir étroit, où la voix éraillée de Bella me parvient difficilement.

" Comment oses-tu venir chez moi? M'avoir pourri ma soirée la semaine dernière, ça ne te suffit pas? Hein?! Il faut que tu viennes me narguer sous mon propre toit? "

Emmett et moi arrivons sur le palier et voyons Bella à quelques centimètres de l'Indien, penché sous le capot de sa voiture. Il se redresse un peu et elle est obligée de pencher la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'observe un instant et lui fait un sourire en coin en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la vieille camionnette, croisant les bras en travers son torse puissant.

" Tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu es hors de toi. " Lui dit-il en la détaillant.

Elle rougit et ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

" Bells, laisse-moi t'expliquer... C'est... C'est ton père qui nous a dit de passer en douce. Tu devais être à la maison avec Alice alors... Commence Emmett, pour apaiser la tension.

_ Quoi? Souffle-t-elle.

_ Tu crois que ta voiture réussit encore à rouler grâce à qui?... Dès que t'es pas là, on vient jeter un coup d'oeil. Lui dit l'Indien sans se déparayer de son sourire.

_ C'est mon père qui vous a demandé...

_ Une fois par mois environ, ouais. "

Tout à coup, sans dire un mot, elle se jette sur lui et lui martèle le torse à coups de poing.

" Comment tu peux me faire ça? Comment tu peux être encore dans ma vie sans que je n'en ai conscience?! Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Tu m'as détruite! Trahie! Anéantie! Tu étais tout pour moi! Et t'as tout foutu en l'air pour une fille qui te courrait après depuis des mois et dont tu n'avais rien à foutre! Il a suffit qu'elle te montre un peu de peau pour que tu arrives, la queue au garde à vous! "

Il la laisse faire quelques secondes et finit par lui saisir vivement les poignets, en la tirant à lui. Elle laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise et essaye de se dégager, mais il semble bien la tenir.

Je fais un mouvement vers eux, mais Emmett me retient d'une main, le regard fixé sur eux, sourcils froncés.

Puis, l'Indien se penche sur elle et l'embrasse furtivement.

" Je t'aimerai toujours, Bells... Même si tu ne me crois pas. " Lui dit-il avant de la lâcher.

Elle manque de tomber et se retient de justesse à sa voiture, complètement sonnée. Il la regarde un instant et finit par s'éloigner dans l'allée, où une moto est garée. Il l'enjambe et sans un dernier regard, démarre en trombe avant de s'éloigner dans la rue légèrement éclairée.

Je le suis des yeux alors qu'Emmett dévale les escaliers.

" Bells...

_ Ne me touche pas! " Siffle-t-elle.

Il souffle bruyamment et se passe une main dans ses cheveux.

" Tu n'étais pas sensée être là. Je croyais que Jazz devait venir te chercher...

_ Je suis rentrée il y a une heure. " Le coupe-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid.

Il l'observe, penaud et marmonne quelque chose avant de tourner à son tour les talons. Elle le regarde sans le retenir et finit par laisser échapper un sanglot lorsqu'il démarre à son tour.

Je rentre rapidement pour aller chercher mon manteau, et ressors pour la trouver assise sur les marches du perron, sanglotant en se touchant prudemment les lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que je m'en vais quand elle tourne son regard rougis et désespéré vers moi. Je la dévisage un instant et finis par m'asseoir à côté d'elle en passant un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules. Elle se raidit et après quelques secondes, enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, désespéré de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

" Il n'a pas le droit... Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. "

Je ne répond pas et la serre un peu plus contre mon épaule où elle continue à sangloter.

Pourquoi les sentiments sont-ils aussi compliqués?...

La pluie - qui s'était arrêtée - retombe à grosses gouttes et Bella frissonne sans bouger d'un millimètre. Je la détache doucement de moi et elle soupire... de déception?

" Rentrons. " Lui dis-je en me levant.

Elle fait de même en s'essuyant les yeux et se précipite à l'intérieur. Doucement, je la suis et enlève mon manteau une nouvelle fois en le posant à l'entrée. Je me dirige vers le salon où elle s'est recroquevillée en serrant contre elle une boîte de mouchoirs. Les larmes continuent à couler doucement le long de ses joues et je me force à regarder ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Je reste debout sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas où m'assoir quand elle murmure:

" Tu peux venir à côté de moi, si tu veux. "

Je lui jette un bref coup d'oeil et m'exécute, faisant attention à ne pas la froler.

" Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début? Finis-je par chuchoter au bout d'un moment en regardant droit devant moi.

_ Comment ça?...

_ Si on devenait... ou qu'on essayait de devenir... amis... et que tu me parlais de ça... de ton histoire avec... Jacob? "

Pourquoi je lui propose ça, soudain, alors que ça fait un mois environ que je la fréquente et que je ne lui prêtais pas la moindre attention avant? Je ne sais pas. Mais son mal être plus le mien, c'est trop difficile à gérer pour moi alors autant essayer de faire un effort.

Elle se redresse complètement les yeux secs tout à coup, la bouche entre-ouverte, le regard plein de questions.

Je sens mes joues rougir - une manie quand je suis auprès d'elle - et soutiens tant bien que mal son regard. Puis, elle me tend timidement la main et me dit d'une voix éraillée:

" Bella Swan, coeur éclaté en mille morceaux, enchantée. "

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris et ses yeux me supplient d'accepter sa comédie.

" Edward Cullen... Coeur en partie déchiré... " Finis-je par murmurer en lui serrant doucement la main.

Elle se raidit sous la chaleur de ma paume et un rire nerveux s'échappe de sa gorge.

Je retire ma main et fixe à nouveau le mur en face de moi. Son regard s'attarde sur mon visage, puis, elle se met dans la même position que moi, en essuyant les larmes sèches sur ses joues.

" Je connais Jake... depuis tellement d'années que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé toute ma vie avec lui. Commence-t-elle en hésitant. Pour moi, très vite - et pour mon père, surtout - il est devenu celui qui incarnerait mon idéal, le père de mes futurs enfants. On est devenus amis, puis meilleurs amis et avec le temps... "

Elle s'arrête et prend une grande goulée d'oxygène.

Je connais cette histoire... J'ai vécu la même chose.

Je me plonge dans la nostalgie de mon passé: la première fois que j'ai vu Rosalie, la première fois que l'on s'est embrassés... que nous avons fait l'amour...

" Tu es restée combien de temps avec lui?

_ Six mois... "

Je la regarde, surpris.

" Officiellement. Je ne pense pas que les baisers volés doivent être pris en considération. "

Le silence retombe et elle me jette un regard en coin. Elle attend sans doute que je fasse ma part du marché. Sauf que je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec qui que ce soit...

" Euh... J'ai... J'ai connu Rose au cours d'un de mes concerts à Miami et je...

_ Tu faisais des concerts? " Me coupe-t-elle, impressionnée.

Je la regarde un peu froidement qu'elle m'ait interrompu puis me détends en voyant ses joues rougir violemment.

" Désolée. Murmure-t-elle rapidement.

_ Non... C'est rien je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude... de parler de ça. Oui, je faisais des concerts. Au conservatoire, notamment, c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Ses parents l'y avaient traînée... Je crois que... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à la première seconde où je l'ai vue. "

Silence à nouveau. Interminable. Fait de malaise et de pensées.

J'imagine ce que j'ai envie de vivre avec Rosalie, l'idéal que je veux construire avec elle et ma gorge se serre. J'ai envie de pleurer... Les ailes de mon nez se dilatent et Bella me presse tout à coup la main. Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers elle, désemparé, le coeur battant plus vite. Inconsciemment, j'observe le coeur de son visage, la nuance de ses yeux, la couleur de sa peau... Le carmin de ses lèvres. Je me recule soudain, incapable d'en détacher mon regard et finis par me lever.

Sur le qui vive, elle se lève à son tour, bouleversée quand elle voit les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Comme un animal traqué, je regarde dans tous les coins si je ne peux pas trouver une issue. Elle s'avance et tend un bras hésitant vers moi.

J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres en réalisant que mes rêves sont en train de s'écrouler petit à petit.

Les larmes coulent toujours et je les essuie rageusement, la respiration difficile.

Elle fait un pas vers moi, hésite, puis un second et... je me précipite dans le couloir pour prendre mon manteau et sortir le plus rapidement possible de la maison. Dehors, je m'appuie contre la porte, les yeux encore humides, respirant par la bouche.

A l'intérieur, aucun bruit. Comme si elle n'avait pas bougé. Puis des pas indistincts qui montent dans l'escalier. Et la culpabilité qui nait dans mon ventre. Je serre des dents et m'éloigne de la maison, partagé entre l'envie de partir et celle d'aller m'excuser.

C'est moi qui lui ai proposé que l'on soit amis, et c'est moi qui fuis...

Encore une fois, j'ai foiré sur toute la ligne...

Arrivé dans la voiture, mon portable vibre. Un message de Rose.

" _Où es-tu? R_. "

Mon estomac se tord sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'hésite à ne pas lui répondre et finis par lui dire que je suis sur la route.

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Je n'avais pas tout compris à ce qui s'était passé.

Il y avait eu cette électricité entre nous ; je l'avais bien sentie.

Pendant un moment, j'avais eu besoin qu'Edward me serre fort contre lui. Vraiment fort. Au point de m'étouffer ; de me faire mal. Je ne comprenais pas cette pulsion qui m'avait prise ; j'avais besoin qu'il s'accroche à moi, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Et il avait fini par me repousser.

Instantanément, l'image de Rose m'était apparue ; évidemment, je n'étais pas elle.

Je ne pourrai jamais être elle, ou comme elle. Je savais très bien que jamais je n'aurai une chance de séduire Edward ; soyons francs, comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi après l'avoir connue elle ?

Il était parti la rejoindre.

Et, au fond de moi, je me pris à souhaiter que tout s'arrange entre eux. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, je m'interdirai de penser à lui en tant que…

Que quoi ? Potentiel amoureux ?

Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. C'était impossible, impensable. La première raison étant que ça ne faisait qu'une heure à tout casser qu'on avait décidé de devenir amis. Et en plus, ça ne s'était pas terminé très calmement.

Il fallait que je tourne la page. Celle de Jake, et celle d'Edward aussi.

J'attrapai mon téléphone, et cherchai dans mon répertoire un numéro que j'y avais enregistré peu de temps auparavant.

James.

Je l'appelai tout de suite ; si j'attendais un peu, je savais très bien que je n'oserai pas le faire.

« Allô ? » Fit une voix masculine.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

« Allô ? Répéta-t-il.

- Euh, salut, euh… James ? » Fis-je.

Silence.

« Oui ?

- Bonsoir, c'est… C'est Bella. On s'est rencontrés, en boîte, l'autre soir.

- Oui, bien sûr, Bella ! Je commençais à désespérer de recevoir ton appel. Tu vas bien ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, l'estomac noué.

« Ou… Oui. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence au bout du fil. Puis James reprit d'une voix douce.

« Bella, on ne se connaît ni d'Ève ne d'Adam, mais là, tout de suite, j'ai l'impression que tu me mens, et que tu ne vas pas si bien que ça. »

Il fait une pause, puis reprit.

« Veux-tu qu'on se voie ? Tu connais le petit bar, à Port Angeles ? Celui en face de la librairie ? »

La librairie, je voyais très bien où elle se trouvait.

« Euh, oui. J'y serai dans… une heure et demi.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, Bella. »

Je raccrochai ; je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté si vite de le revoir. Ça ne me ressemblait pas ; mais sa voix m'avait hypnotisée.

J'allai me préparer en vitesse et partis en direction de Port Angeles.

Quand je poussai la porte du bar, j'avais un quart d'heure d'avance.

Pourtant, James était déjà là ; j'avais eu peur de ne pas le reconnaître, un instant ; mais même de dos, il avait une telle prestance qu'on ne pouvait pas passer à côté de lui.

Je me dirigeai vers lui ; il se retourna avant que je n'arrive à sa hauteur, me reconnut, et me sourit.

Deuxième soulagement. J'avais eu peur qu'il fronce les sourcils, fasse une grimace, ou toute autre expression même de courte durée qui aurait trahi une certaine surprise devant ma banalité. Quoi ? Il se pouvait très bien que l'autre soir, en boîte, il ait été un peu… embrouillé par l'alcool, et se soit fait un faux souvenir de moi.

Visiblement, non. Il arborait un air amical.

« Salut, Bella.

- Salut », bredouillai-je.

Il se leva, et me serra brièvement la main dans une douce étreinte. Sa paume était plutôt froide ; mais sa poigne était réconfortante. Je frémis.

Je commençai à m'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de celui qu'il occupait, mais il m'arrêta avec un sourire.

« Voyons, fit-il d'une voix veloutée, on va prendre une table on sera mieux »

Je hochai la tête, hypnotisée par ses yeux.

Il nous guida dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

« Alors, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, quand tu ne fréquentes pas les boîtes et les bars ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je devais bien avouer que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle de notre conversation téléphonique ; mais visiblement, il ne voulait pas jouer les boulets à me faire parler de choses privées. Je le remerciai intérieurement.

« Hé bien… Je suis encore au lycée. Dernière année. Et toi ?

- Fac de sociologie, deuxième année. Tu vas faire quoi après la remise des diplômes ? »

Je souris, me détendant peu à peu.

« Rien ne dit que je l'aurais, ce diplôme. »

À son tour de sourire.

« Admettons. Donc peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu seras encore au lycée. Et si tu avais ce diplôme, qu'en ferais-tu ?

- Je tenterai bien une fac de Lettres.

- Tiens, une littéraire ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime les Sciences, aussi.

- Intéressant.

- Non, absolument pas, fis-je dans un petit rire. »

Il secoua la tête, visiblement amusé de ma réponse pudique. Mais changea de sujet.

« Des passions ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« La lecture.

- Tiens donc. Auteur préféré ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Tes réponses m'étonnent, sourit-il.

- Et toi ? Des passions ?

- L'escalade. Et l'anthropologie.

- Ouh. Je vais finir par avoir peur d'être un sujet d'étude, quand je te parle. »

Son sourire dévoila de belles dents blanches.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne mélange pas études et vie professionnelle. De plus, je ne suis pas psychologue.

- Tu aurais pu être moins diplomate et me répondre que m'étudier n'avait aucun intérêt.

- Mais ça aurait été vexant et surtout, plutôt faux. »

Décidément, il m'épatait. Il avait réponse à tout ; et ses réponses semblaient naturelles, dénuées d'arrière-pensées.

« Je n'aurais pas été vexée, soufflai-je.

- Qui t'a donné l'impression que tu ne valais pas la peine de te montrer de l'intérêt, Bella ? »

Alors là, je restai sans voix.

Il m'avait amené sans que je ne m'en rende compte sur le point qui me torturait depuis… un certain moment.

Et le pire, c'est que malgré le fait que je ne le connaissais pas, j'avais envie de lui répondre.

Peut-être était-ce plus facile avec un inconnu ? Ou était-ce parce que c'était lui ?

« Mon ex, qui m'a trompé, commençai-je à répondre malgré moi. Et, plus récemment, ce garçon qui me méprise et n'arrive même pas à me supporter une heure quand on est seuls. »

J'avais parlé dans un murmure ; mais James m'avait écouté. Et il ne me fuyait pas ; il restait là, à me sonder de ses yeux noirs.

Il attrapa ma main, par-dessus la table, en un geste doux.

« Ok. Un gars qui trompe sa copine, pour moi, n'est pas digne de crédit. Et l'autre garçon, qui est-il au juste pour porter un tel jugement à ton encontre ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, je l'aime bien, mais je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, s'il semble si exaspéré par toi alors qu'il ne te connaît depuis peu, c'est que c'est peut-être lui qui ne mérite pas ton intérêt. »

Nos regards se croisèrent par-dessus la table.

Quand il me raccompagna à ma camionnette, un moment plus tard, et qu'il me quitta avec un simple et chaste baiser sur la joue, il avait réussi l'exploit de me réconforter et à la fois de me calmer contre Jacob et de me remonter contre Edward.

**oOo**

Quand je rentrai chez moi, il était 23h passées. Je filai à la salle de bains ; puis j'attrapai mon portable resté dans mon sac tout en allant me glisser sous ma couette.

Tiens, j'avais un message d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

«_ Pour un début d'amitié, j'ai vraiment foiré. Edward._ »

Edward ?! Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ?

Un peu sonnée, je fixai mon portable quelques secondes ; puis me renfrognai, et décidai de lui renvoyé un message bien senti.

« _T'inquiètes. Bonne nuit. B. _»

Je posai sèchement mon portable sur ma table de chevet.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de vibrer.

« _C'était à ce point foiré ? Edward_. »

Putain, il m'énerve.

« _On ne peut pas être bon en tout _», lui envoyai-je sarcastiquement.

Je reposai mon portable, puis le saisit à nouveau, et composai un nouveau message.

« _Écoute, te force pas. Si t'as pas envie qu'on soit amis, je survivrai _»

Voilà. James pourrait être fier de moi.

« _Je pourrais te retourner la remarque. Edward_. »

Mais il avait décidé de me pourrir ou quoi ! Quelques instants, je ne sus que répondre. Puis la lassitude l'emporta.

«_ En effet. Je ne suis pas douée pour grand-chose en même temps. Sur ce, j'aimerai bien dormir, si tu permets. À lundi. XX, B. _»

J'éteignis mon portable, et me couchai.

Lundi serait un autre jour.

**oOo**

Le dimanche, je reçus un message de James.

« _Hey, Bella. Il y a une comédie qui a l'air sympa qui passe au ciné en ce moment. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'y accompagner cet après-midi ? _»

Je souris rien qu'à la lecture de ce message. Pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

La séance était à 20 heures ; à 19h 30, j'étais devant le ciné.

James me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard.

J'insistai pour payer ma place ; il haussa les épaules et céda, à condition qu'il paie le pop-corn. Son insistance m'arracha un rire joyeux.

Nous nous installâmes au fond de la salle sombre.

La comédie était amusante ; je passai beaucoup de temps à rire. Mais la proximité de James me troublait ; et ce, encore plus quand le couple, juste devant nous, commença à s'embrasser et se câliner.

Je me tripotais les mains, n'arrivant pas à me décider si j'avais envie que James en fasse autant, ou non.

Il se tourna vers moi ; je me raidis. Mais le seul geste qu'il fit fut de m'attraper une main pour m'apaiser, et de se retourner à nouveau vers l'écran.

Il ne tenta rien d'autre durant le film.

Quand nous sortîmes, je riais encore des derniers instants de la comédie ; et, évidemment, je ne vis pas la petite marche.

James, amusé, me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le trottoir.

« Euh, oui, je t'ai pas prévenu… Je ne suis pas franchement quelqu'un de très… équilibré », fis-je en riant à mes propres mots.

Il rit avec moi, et me raccompagna à ma camionnette, gardant un bras autour de ma taille.

Ça me picotait, là où son bras me touchait, et j'avais une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Un peu comme de… l'appréhension.

Arrivée à ma portière, je me retournai vers lui, n'ayant soudain plus aucune envie de rire ; je levai la tête vers lui.

Il faisait nuit, mais grâce à la faible lueur d'un lampadaire non loin de nous, je pouvais distinguer ses traits, et je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux troublants.

Inconsciemment, je me mis à triturer mes clés. Il était proche de moi. Si proche, que nos corps se frôlaient presque ; je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur émaner de son torse.

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Mais n'osais pas faire le premier pas, me rapprocher sensiblement de lui.

C'est lui qui mit fin à ma torture, m'attrapant doucement par les hanches tout en se penchant vers moi, et en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ce simple baiser fit voleter des tas de papillons dans mon ventre ; pourtant, il ne l'approfondit pas. Il se recula doucement, et me fixa avec douceur.

« Rentre bien, Bella », fit-il d'une voix voilée.

Tremblante, je restai figée quelques secondes ; puis je montai dans ma camionnette, démarrai, et quittai le parking.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis qu'il me regardait partir.

Arrivée chez moi, la première chose que je fis fut d'appeler Alice.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsque je pousse la porte de chez moi, mon père est déjà rentré et Rose met la table dans le salon. Elle suspend son geste en posant un verre pour me regarder avant de se détourner rapidement.

" Edward! Tu es rentré! " Me dit mon père par dessus son journal. " Tu étais où? "

Mon père et sa curiosité... M'exaspèrent.

Je soupire silencieusement et lâche:

" Chez Bella. "

Rosalie laisse tomber une fourchette par terre et mon père lui jette un regard surpris lorsqu'elle se baisse précipitamment en rougissant.

" La fille du chef Swan?... Je ne savais pas que tu la fréquentais.

_ Elle était chez Jasper, la dernière fois quand on est allés voir l'aurore boréale.

_ Oh! La petite brune avec les cheveux dans tout les sens?... Elle est jolie. "

Je hausse les épaules et monte les escaliers pour me mettre à l'aise.

Derrière moi, des pas précipités. Je jette un bref regard, agacé; Rose. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle ferme la porte d'un coup sec.

" Depuis quand tu vas tout seul chez Bella? " Me demande-t-elle presque sèchement.

Je la regarde, à moitié amusé.

" Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse...

_ De Bella? Me dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de se détourner, un peu honteuse.

_ Pourquoi pas?

_ Non. "

Le silence tombe et l'espoir revient, sournoisement.

" Alors?... Depuis quand tu vas tout seul chez elle? Me redemande-t-elle en planta ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Son ex et... Emmett sont passés. "

Sa bouche s'entre-ouvre, mais elle ne répond pas.

" Elle a pleuré, je l'ai juste consolé. "

Elle me jauge, semblant estimer la valeur du mot " consolé " puis se détourne et sort sans un mot de plus.

Je souris, fier de moi sans savoir pourquoi. J'enlève mon manteau et mon regard se pose sur le portable de Rose. Elle déteste l'avoir sur elle quand on est à la maison. Hésitant, je finis par le prendre et soupire de soulagement lorsque je constate qu'il est toujours allumé. Je vais dans le répertoire et cherche le numéro de Bella. Une fois trouvé, je le mémorise et l'entre dans mon portable, avant de reposer celui de Rose là où je l'ai trouvé.

M'asseyant sur mon lit, je soupire puis écris le message suivant:

" _Pour un début d'amitié, j'ai vraiment foiré. Edward. _"

A moitié satisfait, je presse la touche et envoie le sms.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, après un repas lourd de silence comme je m'y attendais de la part de ma mère et Rose, coupé seulement par les remarques de mon père sur l'actualité du jour, j'essaye de me concentrer sur la partition que je suis en train d'écrire avec plus de mal que d'habitude, depuis l'arrivée de Rose, quand mon portable vibre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure: minuit moins le quart.

" _T'inquiètes, bonne nuit. B. _"

Je reste un moment devant l'écran sans bouger. Puis, machinalement je réponds:

" _C'était à ce point foiré? Edward. _"

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre:

" _On ne peut pas être bon en tout. _"

Je serre les dents, mi agacé, mi coupable, quand je reçois un nouveau message:

" _Ecoute, te force pas. Si tu n'as pas envie que l'on soit amis, je survivrai._ "

Elle m'agace. Si elle veut jouer à ça, on peut être deux:

" _Je peux te retourner la remarque. Edward. _"

" _En effet. Je ne suis pas douée pour grand chose en même temps. Sur ce, j'aimerais bien dormir, si tu permets... A Lundi. XX B. _"

Je jette le portable sur le piano, définitivement énervé. Je regarde les clés devant moi, mes partitions et comprends vite que je n'arriverai à rien ce soir. Je grogne, excédé, et finis par me lever pour aller me coucher.

Arrivé à l'étage, je vois la lumière sous l'interstice de la porte s'éteindre brusquement.

Non... Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée, aujourd'hui.

**A suivre...**


	11. Le début de la fin

**Note:**

Hello ^^

Bon, là j'ai un peu de temps entre deux trucs à faire cet aprèm donc je vous poste notre nouveau chapitre. Nous avons déjà écrit le suivant - mais vous ne l'aurez pas avant la semaine prochaine lol -. Bon, je tiens à préciser que ça ne se passe pas du tout comme nous l'avions prévu, nos muses n'en font qu'à leur tête et elles se marrent pas mal... Tant que nous ne sommes pas en panne d'inspiration, nous, on suit le mouvement ^^.

Je vous spoile un petit peu en vous disant que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura BEAUCOUP de changements, nous allons même changer de rating... C'est pour vous dire ^^ Des dark thèmes seront aussi abordés par la suite - celle que nous avons prévu -, donc nous changerons également le type d'histoire en enlevant l'humour et en mettant sans toute général...

Nous vous remercions infiniment - encore une fois - de vos reviews et de nous suivre dans cette petite aventure... En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine, bizouxxx!

PS: Je fais mon petit coup de pub pour mon groupe préféré - huhu -: avis aux amatrices de rock, si comme nous, vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer, écoutez le dernier album de **Three Days Grace** il est tout simplement divin... Normal, vous dirait Effexor, c'est Three Days Grace :p Re bizouxxx!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**HelleHaare: **Coucou. Euh, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ta review... Enfin, tu as été déçu? :p J'avoue qu'Edward est égoïste... C'est comme ça, un peu que je le vois dans cette histoire. Je le vois avec pas mal de défauts, surtout vis-à-vis d'autrui lol Il ne sait pas s'y prendre surtout avec Bella... Ca changera peut-être... Un peu plus tard lol Et pour ce qui est de Rose, en fait, je te rassure, elle n'en a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait... Du moins, jusqu'à présent... C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il ne faut jamais refouler ses sentiments, c'est très mauvais. Merci, et à bientôt! Bizouxxx!

**Twili: **Si tu repasses par là... lol C'est long, c'est sûr... Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour et les sentiments ça ne nous tombent pas dessus comme ça, à part dans un coup de foudre, et on a voulu éviter ça... Mais ça va changer... Vu que là où on en est dans la rédaction ça a déjà BEAUCOUP changé lol mais chuuuut... Merci quand même pour ton avis ^^

**Fraise: **Coucou. De l'orage dans l'air... Euh oui... Si tu parles entre Edward et Rosalie, c'est indéniable lol... Vu qu'on veut le mettre avec Bella au bout, il faut bien en passer par là... :p Mais d'abord, mais il faut comprendre que ces deux-là sont des handicapés des sentiments :p Surtout lui... Et surtout ce qui va se passer par la suite. Rester ou essayer d'être amis va être assez compliqué... Mais on y arrivera presque... Jusqu'à ce que ça évolue en plus :p Ce qui... ne saurait tarder lol Merci et bizouxxx ^^

Je crois n'avoir oublié personne pour ce qui est des non-inscrits... Merci une toute dernière fois et à la semaine prochaine, bizouxxx, portez vous bien!

Re PS: Ce chapitre est " coupé " en deux si je puis dire... Parce qu'en l'écrivant, on s'est rendues compte qu'il devenait vraiment vraiment trop long... Donc, nous avons fait un compromis et l'avons partagé en deux, d'où les point de suspension dans notre titre de chapitre ^^ Cette fois-ci, je vous laisse pour de bon! :p

* * *

**Chapitre onze: Le début de la fin...**

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

À peine fus-je arrivée au lycée, lundi matin, qu'Alice me sauta dessus.

« Bella ! » Hurla-t-elle

Au lieu de prendre un air blasé -on était lundi matin, 7 h 50, après nos vacances-, je sentis le sourire qui ne me quittait pas depuis hier soir fleurir encore plus sur mes lèvres.

Idiote bouleversée par ses hormones.

Emmett ne put retenir une de ses réflexions, bien entendu.

« Waw ! Que nous vaut l'honneur d'un sourire si éclatant ? T'as écrasé Jess en venant ? »

Je ris ; je devais bien l'avouer que son idée avait du charme.

« C'est l'Amour ! » se mit à chantonner Alice, visiblement aussi enchantée que moi.

Instantanément je piquai un fard ; elle était la seule à être au courant, avec Jasper, vite fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui téléphoner hier soir pour lui raconter ma sortie au bar puis au cinéma avec James ?

Ah, oui. Sans ça, elle m'aurait fait la gueule à vie. Et puis, j'avais vraiment besoin de partager mes émotions, hier soir ; je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'endormir sinon.

« Alice, marmonnai-je tout de même.

- L'amour ? C'est qui ? Je veux son nom, son âge, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse, reprit Emmett.

- Emmett… » siffla Alice.

Je fermai les yeux, désespérée.

« C'est le type du Hot'N'Cold ? » Demande Jasper

Pas que je ne voulais pas répondre à Jasper, mais je préférais ne rien dire en présence d'Emmett. Aussi choisis-je le silence.

Dans la lune, je fus surprise par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ; je ne fus pas la seule, à en croire le sursaut de Rosalie.

« Hey, c'est rien, c'est le début des cours, juste, lui fit Jazz.

- Je… Oui, je sais, mais… Je suis un peu nerveuse, réponds Rose.

- Tu commences avec quoi ?

- Euh… Géographie, je crois. »

Emmett lui lança un coup d'œil, et je toussotai, un peu gênée. Vu qu'il ne comptait pas prendre la parole, je la regardai.

« Tu vas pouvoir suivre Emmett, c'est aussi son premier cours.

- Oh. »

Ils s'éloignèrent dans une ambiance assez tendue.

« Bon et bien j'ai un cours d'Histoire qui m'attend, reprit Jazz.

- Littérature, fit Edward.

- Et nous on a deux heures de Maths, on va pouvoir se mettre au fond, tu pourras tout me raconter dans les moindres détails », conclut Alice en sautillant.

Je lui souris et finis par éclater de rire alors qu'elle m'entraîne par le bras vers notre salle.

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit, Alice !

- Oh, alors raconte-moi encore ce qu'il t'a dit au bar… »

Je sentais que les deux heures de Maths allaient être longues, très longues…

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours quand je remarquai une affiche placardée au mur.

Tiens, elle y était pas, avant.

Je m'y arrêtai, curieuse ; et me sentis vite blasée.

« Salut », fit une voix que je connaissais.

Je sursautai, surprise ; c'était Edward. Je me retournai vers l'affiche, d'humeur maussade.

« Bal de Noël... Ça, c'est un coup de Jess. Elle est présidente du conseil. Marmonnai-je.

- Un bal ? »

Je ris devant son enthousiasme au moins aussi développé que le mien.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle à côté de nous s'ouvrit brusquement sur un troupeau d'élèves énervés. Emmett et Rosalie parurent en dernier, le visage fermé.

« Interro surprise ? souris-je.

- Entre autre. » me répondit Emmett, de fort mauvais poil.

Je le fixai patiemment du regard.

« Ces poules de Lauren et Jessica n'ont pas arrêté de glousser la première heure à cause du bal de Noël. Le prof en a eu marre, il nous a collé une interro surprise. » daigna-t-il enfin me répondre.

J'aurais parié qu'il y avait un rapport avec Rose aussi… Emmett n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter par une interro surprise. Ceci dit, c'était pas drôle pour la première heure de cours de Rosalie…

« Vous allez pouvoir vous... détendre. Vous avez sport sup' maintenant, non?

- Volley ! Répondit Emmett, d'un coup plus joyeux.

- Tu vas pouvoir te mesurer à de vrais joueurs, Rose. Toi qui te plaignais à Miami du niveau médiocre de tes co-équipières… » fit Edward avec un demi-sourire.

Rosalie lui renvoya son sourire.

« Elle va ressortir de la salle avec plein de bleus, oui... Ricana Emmett

- Je sais rattraper un ballon, merci.

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas prévu un mini short, sinon on pourra pas tenir ces brutes aux hormones déchaînées et le prof va être super énervé et s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, ne l'énervez pas alors que l'équipe de basket qu'il coatche a perdu hier à Seattle en demie finale. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit ce matin... " Dis-je avant qu'Emmett ne réplique une de ses vannes idiotes.

« Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!... »

_Alice_… soupirai-je intérieurement. Inutile de se demander pourquoi elle était si excitée.

« Oui, Lice, j'ai vu l'affiche, fis-je, blasée.

- C'est génial! Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça mais Jessica a eu une idée de génie! Dès cet après-midi, je vais discuter avec ma prof de stylisme pour qu'elle me donne des idées de robe de soirée, on a un peu de temps, je peux la faire moi-même, tu seras la plus belle! Tu...

- Alice, ça suffit. " la coupa Jazz, sortant de nulle part.

Il se détourna d'Edward. Ah, oui… Il lui faisait la gueule pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses divers appels. Je soupirai à nouveau intérieurement ; autant donner un petit coup de pouce à Edward pour arranger le coup. Je savais ce que ça faisait ; Alice m'avait tapé une crise de jalousie pas plus tard que la semaine dernière…

« Jasper... Tu es ridicule. » marmonnai-je.

Edward me jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais je me détournai. Pas de merci, Super Bella se fait toujours un plaisir de se porter à la rescousse des âmes perdues.

Même quand celles-ci ne se comportent pas toujours très amicalement avec elle.

« Humm... Alors ce cours, Edward ? Bougonna Jazz, manière d'exprimer la fin de sa bouderie.

- Pas terrible... Et toi?

- Idem. lui sourit-il. Et cette fin de vacances ? »

Et ça y est, une victoire de plus pour Super Bella. Jazz et Edward se remirent à discuter ; puis la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation nous arracha les oreilles.

« Bella! Tu... Tu peux m'accompagner au gymnase, s'il te plaît ? » me demanda Rosalie, gênée.

Alice ricana.

« Tu n'es plus à Miami, ici. Tu ne risques pas de te perdre. On n'a qu'un seul gymnase et il se trouve de l'autre côté de...

- J'arrive. " La coupai-je.

Alice et sa jalousie… Rosalie aurait aussi bien pu se rendre au gymnase avec Emmett. Mais vu l'ambiance entre ces deux-là… Puis, elle voulait peut-être me parler.

Nous les quittâmes ; je savais bien qu'Alice m'en voudrait un peu, mais ça ne durerait pas.

« Ça a été ton premier cours ? Lui demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Non, fit-elle en soupirant.

- Emmett ? Fis-je, ne désirant pas tourner autour du pot.

- Oui… L'ambiance est super lourde. Il ne veut pas me parler…

- Et ça t'embête.

- Ben… »

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte du gymnase, et lui fis face.

« Rose… Tant que tu ne seras pas claire avec toi-même le concernant, vos relations resteront tendues. »

Elle aurait pu nier, jouer la surprise.

Elle n'en fit rien.

« Je suis avec Edward, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- J'en suis bien consciente. Mais Emmett… n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut prendre et jeter.

- Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. »

Je hochai la tête ; Emmett arrivait, au loin.

« Les vestiaires des filles, c'est cette porte, fis-je en lui désignant une vieille porte qui avait dû être blanche à une époque.

- D'accord… Merci. Pour tout. »

Je lui souris, et commençai à m'éloigner ; mais elle me rattrapa, et avec un grand sourire amusé, me dit :

« À propos, tu as aussi des choses à me raconter j'ai l'impression… »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et je gémis.

Mon interrogatoire sur James n'allait-il jamais terminer ?

Malgré tout, je repartis avec un grand sourire ; rien que le fait de penser à lui me mettait de bonne humeur. J'arrivai un peu en retard à mon cours suivant ; mais le prof m'aimait bien et je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler un élément perturbateur.

« Excusez-moi, fis-je en rentrant. J'accompagnais la nouvelle élève au gymnase.

- Oh, bien sûr, asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Swan. Nous n'avons pas encore commencé. »

Jess souffla, jalouse ; je souris. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude, elle, en tant que fille du maire, d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait… Et pas forcément parce qu'elle le méritait.

**oOo**

Midi sonna enfin ; nous nous retrouvâmes avec Alice devant la cafétéria.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent, un peu plus proches que quand je les avais quittés ; je souris.

« Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Je crois qu'Emmett ne se moquera plus de mes compétences… fit Rose, tout sourire. »

Je m'attendais à un grognement de la part d'Emmett ; mais celui-ci essayait plutôt de dissimuler un petit sourire.

« Cet abruti de Crowley a fait une remarque sur le joli petit cul de Rosalie, fit-il amusé.

- Ah ça ne m'étonne pas de ce connard, fit Alice. Et ?

- Il a fait ça pour déconcentrer Rose ; elle allait servir. »

Emmett rit, se remémorant visiblement une scène désopilante.

« Accouche ! M'impatientai-je.

- Il a reçu la balle en pleine gueule, explosa Emmett, se tenant les côtes. »

Nous restâmes interdites ; puis Alice et moi éclatâmes de rire sous le regard amusé de Rose.

« Oh mon Dieu, t'es géniale… Les équipes sont mixtes alors ?

- Ouais, vu qu'il n'y a pas assez de filles en sport sup'… expliqua Emmett.

- Vous êtes dans la même équipe ? »

Emmett hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« On les a massacrés, fit-il avec un sourire gourmand. Quand il a vu que le prof mettait Rose dans notre équipe, Newton a ricané ; il a vaguement parlé de « Barbie joue au volley ». Rosalie a rattrapé tous ses smaches. J'ai cru qu'il allait mordre le filet tellement il avait la haine. »

Je ris de plus belle ; Mike Newton était le capitaine de l'équipe adverse de celle d'Emmett. Il était connu pour ses smaches meurtriers.

« Emmett n'est pas mauvais non plus, intervint Rose. J'ai rarement vu un service aussi puissant. »

Ouh là, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça ; Emmett était déjà en train de se pavaner.

Jasper et Edward apparurent alors que nous riions encore ; la vue du visage d'Edward eut le don de me glacer instantanément.

« Eh ben, vous venez d'apprendre que le père Noël n'existe pas ? » demanda Alice.

Les lèvres de Jazz frémirent.

« Quelque chose du genre »,marmonna Edward, sombre.

Rosalie lui lança un regard curieux ; il l'embrassa distraitement.

« Jessica a fort gentiment recommandé Edward pour un petit job… » soupira Jasper.

Ça, ça sentait mauvais.

« On m'a remercié de m'être « porté volontaire » pour lui donner des cours de soutien une fois par semaine », acheva Edward.

Le silence plana quelques instants ; même Emmett semblait avoir oublié son animosité envers Edward.

« Dur, murmurai-je.

- Sincères condoléances, renchérit Emmett, sérieux pour une fois, en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule.

- Ouais, on est désolés… Mais tu sais quoi ? On va tout faire pour te libérer de ce fardeau », promit Alice avec un sourire malin tout en se frottant les mains.

Edward lui lança un regard ; il lui sourit tristement.

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'y arriviez pas. Mais c'est gentil d'essayer.

- Tu ne nous connaît pas, fit Alice alors que nous éclations tous de rire.

- Surtout avec Rose dans l'équipe, s'esclaffa Emmett. »

Edward nous sourit, recouvrant visiblement un peu d'espoir.

« Bon, en attendant, j'ai pas très faim… Je vais aller faire un tour.

- Et je l'accompagne », prévint Jazz en regardant Alice.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard désappointé.

« Allez, fais pas la tête, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant… On se voit tout à l'heure !

- T'es chiant ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Vous avez des tas de trucs de filles à vous raconter avec Bella, Rose et Emmett… » plaisanta Jazz.

Emmett se grandit, et secoua un index menaçant.

« Edward ? Si tu veux avoir de la compagnie ce midi, conseille à ton pote de courir. Très vite. »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, sauf Edward qui s'autorisa quand même un sourire ; après un dernier geste de la main, lui et Jazz s'éloignèrent.

Nous allâmes donc nous installer à quatre à la cantine.

Nous interrogeâmes encore un peu Rose et Emmett sur leurs matches ; Alice faisait un peu la tête, mais essaya de participer à la conversation.

Soudain, deux longues mains fines vinrent couvrir les yeux d'Emmett, nous intimant le silence.

Un visage entouré de boucles rousses se pencha à l'oreille de notre nounours et lui murmura :

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Cliché… Alice et moi la fusillâmes du regard ; Rosalie, elle, se contenta de se fermer comme une huître.

« Euh… Lauren ? » Tenta Emmett.

Je pouffai de rire, à l'instar de ma meilleure amie ; la rousse nous lança un regard mauvais. Elle libéra les yeux d'Emmett, qui se tourna vers elle.

« Ah… Victoria », fit-il.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de lui.

« Alors beau gosse, je t'ai manquée ? »

Emmett grimaça.

« Dis-moi, Vicky, intervint Alice, tu n'es pas censée être à la fac… quelque part loin d'ici ?

- Oh, si, mais vois-tu chère… amie, tu m'excuses ? Je ne me souviens plus de ton nom. Vois-tu, ce qui est bien quand on est étudiant, c'est qu'on peut sécher les cours… Enfin, encore faut-il être étudiant, finit la rousse avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Euh, Victoria… pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, mais on était en train de manger avec mes amis, là… tenta Emmett.

- Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que j'ai fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ?

- Eh bien, si, mais…

- Il fallait bien que je bouge, vu que tu ne me rappelais pas.

- Le message était clair, alors, siffla Alice.

- Écoute, Victoria, là, j'étais un peu débordé. Et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer ici ; je suis touché que tu te sois déplacée, mais là, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de discuter avec toi. »

La rousse se leva, visiblement en colère ; elle se tourna vers Emmett.

« On se reverra, Emmett. » cracha-t-elle.

Elle disparut parmi les autres élèves étonnés ; Emmett la regarda partir sans émotion et soupira.

Alice lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Ça t'apprendra à fréquenter ce genre de pétasses.

- Victime de mon succès. » sourit Emmett, visiblement pas démonté.

Je n'en aurais pas dit autant de Rose ; elle avait l'air plutôt fermé, maintenant.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac histoire de se donner contenance. Puis pâlit.

« Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Je crois que j'ai oublié mon portable dans le gymnase ! »

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

« Quand le prof t'a dit de le poser dans les gradins ? » demanda Emmett.

Rosalie hocha la tête et se leva.

« Faut que j'y aille. J'espère que personne ne me l'a piqué. »

Emmett se leva à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on était les derniers, et le gymnase est fermé entre midi et deux heures.

- Fermé ? Merde, va falloir que j'attende jusqu'à deux heures ?

- Euh… » fit Emmett, se grattant la tête, gêné. « En fait…

- Quoi ? S'impatienta Rose, à bout de nerfs.

- Il serait possible que j'ai piqué les clefs du gymnase au prof, une fois… Je les ai gardées, et il a dû en refaire un double… »

Alice et moi croisâmes les bras et le fusillâmes du regard.

« Emmett… nous commençâmes sur un ton lourd de reproches.

- Oh, ça va… C'est pour m'entraîner des fois entre midi et deux… Je ne fais rien de mal ! » se défendit Emmett.

Nous soupirâmes. Mais Rose, trop heureuse, ne se fit pas prier pour suivre Emmett jusqu'au gymnase.

Alice et moi quittâmes le self à leur suite.

« Je vais aux toilettes me remaquiller, puis je vais chercher si je trouve Jazz, fit Alice ; tu ne me suis pas ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Non, je vais… aller faire un tour. À tout à l'heure ! »

Nous nous séparâmes.

Sans trop me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase ; après tout, je n'allais pas passer l'heure de pause restante seule, et je ne tenais pas à aller regarder Alice se refaire une touche de make-up ; d'autant qu'elle en aurait profité pour faire de même avec moi.

La porte du gymnase était encore ouverte ; je m'approchai, et entendis la voix d'Emmett.

« Rosalie… c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Je me figeai ; et m'approchai en silence.

Je pouvais les voir par l'interstice de la porte ; Rosalie tournait le dos à Emmett -et à la porte-, vérifiant l'état de marche de son portable qu'elle venait vraisemblablement de retrouver.

« Quel problème ? répondit-elle enfin après une longue hésitation.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, s'impatienta Emmett. Et retourne-toi, s'il te plait », fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et dut lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux ; ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes.

« Je répète une dernière fois, Rosalie : c'est quoi ton problème ? Fit Emmett en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

- Tu parles de ce matin où tu refusais de m'adresser la parole ? Railla Rose.

- Non, ça, c'est mon problème à moi. Je parle de ces regards que tu me lances parfois, pour te comporter en reine de glace l'instant d'après. Je parle du ton cassant que tu utilises des fois. Et je parle aussi de ton attitude quand tu me vois avec d'autres filles. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules, et chercha à s'éloigner d'Emmett ; mais elle était coincée entre lui, un mur et les gradins, et il bougea juste assez pour lui couper toute possibilité de fuite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Cracha-t-elle enfin. « Que je ne sais pas comment me comporter quand tu es à côté de moi ? Ça, c'est parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi, vois-tu, et ça m'énerve.

- Bien. Et pour Victoria ?

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de filles.

- Tu ne la connais pas, fit Emmett en se rapprochant dangereusement de Rosalie.

- Toi non plus. Tu ne la connais pas, et tu as couché avec elle. Je n'aime pas non plus les mecs comme ça.

- Ok, tu sais quoi Rosalie ? Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Je m'en fous, de Victoria, c'est vrai. Et d'ordinaire, je ne couche pas avec des inconnues.

- Ah bon ? Ben je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

- Mais j'en suis certain.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi t'as couché avec elle ? »

Emmett pencha sa tête sur le côté ; cela eut pour unique effet de rapprocher leurs lèvres. Je frémis, inquiète.

« Parce que la seule fille que je veux, sort avec un autre, fit-il d'une voix grondante. Vois-tu, Rosalie, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, je n'hésite pas à te l'avouer. Je suis jaloux d'Edward. »

Je fermai les yeux. Non… Je voyais mal, d'où j'étais, mais j'avais cru apercevoir des larmes dans les yeux de Rosalie.

Quand je les rouvris, Rosalie avait pris un air déterminé ; elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett, et colla son corps au sien alors qu'il prenait ses lèvres.

Je me reculai, effrayée.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Je m'avançai à nouveau légèrement ; Emmett avait plaqué Rosalie contre le mur et commençait à glisser ses doigts sous son pull.

Putain, c'est pas vrai…

« Bella ? » Entendis-je soudain.

Merde. La voix d'Edward. Les deux autres ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Je me retournai vivement en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte pour les prévenir ; et je me dirigeai à grands pas vers Edward, qui s'arrêta, déboussolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fis-je d'une voix un peu trop forte -le stress.

- Euh… Alice nous a retrouvés, avec Jazz, et m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Rose elle allait au gymnase récupérer son portable. Alors je suis venu voir. Et toi ?

- Oh, ben, moi… Je faisais un tour, et vu que j'étais seule, j'ai décidé de faire un crochet voir si Rosalie avait besoin d'aide pour chercher… Tu m'as fait peur en m'appelant » fis-je, riant jaune.

Au même instant, Rose et Emmett sortirent du gymnase ; ils nous lancèrent une oeillade inquiète. Rosalie me sonda du regard.

« Ah ben vous voilà ! On vous cherchait avec Edward » fis-je.

Je fus soulagée de constater qu'ils avaient pris la peine de se rhabiller et recoiffer.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Le Lundi est là, enfin.

Je souris presque en arrivant sur le parking du lycée, alors que Rose stresse un peu à côté de moi. Elle s'est changée trois fois avant d'opter pour un jean droit, une chemise blanche et un pull noir par dessus. Ma mère lui a conseillé un béret en laine noir qui lui donne un côté français " délicat et coquet ". Elle prend une bonne goulée d'air avant de descendre lorsque je me gare.

Jasper, Emmett et Alice sont déjà là et celle-ci s'extasie devant la tenue de Rosalie lorsque nous arrivons à leur hauteur. Le colosse lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Jasper qui ne m'a pas regardé une fois depuis que je suis arrivé.

" ... Et finalement, on n'a pas pu faire le bilan de sa voiture, je l'ai rarement vue comme ça. Dit Emmett.

_ Vous parlez de Bella? " Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Jasper se tourne nonchalamment vers moi, comme s'il venait de remarquer mon arrivée.

" Edward... Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. "

Son ton est détaché, mais me laisse sans voix.

Alice me regarde discrètement et reprend sa conversation avec Rosalie sur sa fréquence de shopping mensuelle.

" Je... Désolé.

_ Bella !!! " Crie tout à coup Alice en sautillant sur place.

Je me retourne et la vois arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Waw! Que nous vaut l'honneur d'un sourire si éclatant? T'as écrasé Jess en venant? " Dit Emmett en éclatant de rire.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alice rit à la " plaisanterie " de son frère et chantonne:

" C'est l'amoooour!

_ Alice... Souffle Bella en rougissant. Salut tout le monde.

_ L'amour? C'est qui? Je veux son nom, son âge, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse.

_ Emmett... Siffle sa soeur.

_ C'est le type du Hot'n'Cold? " Lui demande Jasper avec un léger sourire.

Elle ne répond pas et baisse les yeux, sous le rire attendri de sa meilleure amie.

La cloche retentit, et Rose sursaute violemment alors qu'Emmett bougonne.

" Hey! C'est rien! C'est le début des cours, juste. Lui dit Jasper.

_ Je... Oui, je sais... mais... Je suis un peu nerveuse. Répond-elle d'une voix sourde.

_ Tu commences avec quoi?

_ Euh... Géographie, je crois. "

Le colosse lui jette un regard alors que Bella s'éclaircit soudain la gorge.

" Humm... Tu vas pouvoir suivre Emmett, c'est aussi son premier cours.

_ Oh... " Répond Rosalie.

Elle me regarde à son tour et je fais mine d'observer la moto de Jasper. Elle s'approche, m'embrasse sur la joue et me murmure " à tout à l'heure " en se tournant vers Emmett.

" On y va? " Lui dit-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Il ne répond pas et tourne déjà les talons alors qu'elle le suit après nous avoir regardé une dernière fois.

" Bon... Eh bien j'ai un cours d'Histoire qui m'attend. Finit par dire Jasper.

_ Littérature... Dis-je.

_ Et nous on a deux heures de Maths! On va se mettre au fond, tu pourras tout me raconter dans les moindres détails. " Fait Alice d'un air surexcitée.

Bella lui sourit alors que son amie la prend par le bras et qu'elles s'éloignent vers le hall en rigolant.

Resté avec Jasper, je me tourne vers lui.

Il me regarde un instant et finit par partir à son tour, sans une parole. Je soupire en le regardant faire et m'en vais en courant vers le batiment B sous le regard sévère du concierge.

**oOo**

Je sors de mon cours de Littérature, excédé.

Monsieur Berty m'a interrogé trois fois et j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Je me dirige vers le bâtiment principal sous une rafale de vent et allonge le pas avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir bruyant. Je me dirige vers l'aile ouest, décidé à aller voir Jasper, lorsque je tombe sur Bella qui regarde une affiche placardée sur un casier.

" Salut. " Dis-je un peu mal à l'aise, arrivé à côté d'elle.

Elle sursaute en me voyant et me sourit distraitement avant de regarder à nouveau l'affiche.

" Bal de Noël... Ca, c'est un coup de Jess. Elle est présidente du conseil. Marmonne-t-elle en me la montrant du menton.

_ Un bal? "

Elle éclate de rire devant mon enthousiasme.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle à côté de nous s'ouvre brusquement sur un groupe d'élèves visiblement en colère. Emmett et Rosalie en sortent en dernier, le visage fermé.

" Interro surprise? " Demande Bella au colosse qui se tourne vers nous.

Il jette un rapide regard vers Rosalie et marmonne:

" Entre autre. "

Bella l'observe avec insistance puis il finit par soupirer en disant:

" Ces poules de Lauren et Jessica n'ont pas arrêté de glousser la première heure à cause du bal de Noël. Le prof en a eu marre, il nous a collé une interro surprise. "

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que pour ça qu'ils font tout les deux cette tête, et Bella ne semble pas très convaincue non plus.

" Vous allez pouvoir vous... détendre. Vous avez sport sup' maintenant, non?

_ Volley! Répond Emmett avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

_ Tu vas pouvoir te mesurer à de vrais joueurs, Rose. Toi qui te plaignais à Miami du niveau médiocre de tes co-équipières... "

Rosalie se tourne vers moi et finit par me faire un sourire.

" Elle va ressortir de la salle avec plein de bleus, oui... Ricane Emmett sous son regard sévère.

_ Je sais rattraper un ballon, merci.

_ En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas prévu un mini short, sinon on pourra pas tenir ces brutes aux hormones déchaînées et le prof va être super énervé et s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, ne l'énervez pas alors que l'équipe de basket qu'il coatche a perdu hier à Seattle en demie finale... C'est mon père qui me l'a dit ce matin. " Dit Bella en coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Emmett qui avait ouvert la bouche.

Je détourne les yeux, cherchant Jasper, lorsque j'entends la voix carrément hystérique d'Alice sur mon côté gauche.

" Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!...

_ Oui, Lice, j'ai vu l'affiche. La coupe-t-elle en soupirant.

_ C'est génial! Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça mais Jessica a eu une idée de génie! Dès cet après-midi, je vais discuter avec ma prof de stylisme pour qu'elle me donne des idées de robe de soirée, on a un peu de temps, je peux la faire moi-même, tu seras la plus belle! Tu...

_ Alice, ça suffit. " Souffle Jasper en arrivant.

Il me lance un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers les autres.

" Jasper... marmonne Bella. Tu es ridicule. "

Je la regarde à mon tour et elle détourne rapidement ses yeux.

" Humm... Alors ce cours, Edward? " Bougonne-t-il, les mains plantées dans les poches de son manteau.

Je l'observe et lui fais un sourire contrit.

" Pas terrible... Et toi?

_ Idem. Me sourit-il. Et cette fin de vacances? "

Je hausse des épaules, soulagé, et nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à la sonnerie. A ce moment-là, je me tourne vers Rosalie qui observe Emmett en catimini. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle se détourne et rougit en me voyant.

" Bella! Tu... Tu peux m'accompagner au gymnase, s'il te plaît? " Demande-t-elle rapidement.

Alice la regarde et ricane.

" Tu n'es plus à Miami, ici. Tu ne risques pas de te perdre. On n'a qu'un seul gymnase et il se trouve de l'autre côté de...

_ J'arrive. " La coupe Bella.

Alice les regarde s'éloigner vivement de nous, blessée. Lorsque Rose et Bella disparaissent au coin d'un couloir, elle se tourne vers nous, un peu renfrognée. Jasper passe distraitement sa main dans son dos et lui frotte gentiment.

" Em'... Ca a sonné, ça va faire 5 minutes. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois pas courir vers le gymnase. Dit-il au colosse.

_ Il a peur que Rosalie le surpasse... Fait sa soeur avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Toi, la ferme. Arrête de parler d'elle tout le temps, tu m'agasses.

_ Ah là, je t'arrête de suite! C'est toi qui arrêtes pas de...

_ Alice... Ne mets pas en colère la prof d'Anglais, sinon elle va nous mettre des interros toute la semaine, et je l'ai demain donc... " La coupe Jasper en la regardant dans les yeux.

Celle-ci l'observe un instant puis me regarde rapidement avant de soupirer.

" J'y vais... Marmonne-t-elle en l'embrassant.

_ Parfait.

_ On se voit à midi?...

_ Oui. "

Elle s'éloigne dans le couloir en face de nous et Emmett en profite pour faire de même, sans un mot.

" On se retrouve tout les deux... Me dit Jasper avec un petit sourire.

_ On dirait bien, ouais...

_ Tu veux faire quoi?

_ Je ne sais pas... Peut-être aller dans la salle de musique. J'ai une partition à finir. Mais euh... Tu peux venir... si tu veux.

_ Avec plaisir. "

Sans un mot, nous commençons à longer les couloirs, quand Mr Warner, mon prof de Biologie, sort de son petit laboratoire précipitamment, lorsque nous passons devant.

" Ah! Mr Cullen! Je devais vous parler, ça tombe bien! "

Je m'arrête dans mon mouvement et Jasper me jette un regard surpris.

" Euh oui?...

_ Eh bien voilà... Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas suivis tout votre parcours scolaire en lycée, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes mon meilleur élève et de loin... Ne me contredisez pas! Vous ne connaissez pas les résultats de tous mes élèves, moi, si!... Par conséquent, j'ai un petit service à vous demander... Je sais que ce ne sera pas évident mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu ce week-end un coup de fil de notre maire... "

Il s'interrompt, un peu mal à l'aise. Je regarde discrètement Jasper qui fronce les sourcils, semblant mieux comprendre que moi.

Après avoir soigneusement nettoyer ses lunettes et les avoir remises sur son nez, Mr Warner poursuit:

" Il veut que sa fille intègre une bonne université et les résultats qu'elle a pour le moment ne sont pas... hummm... disons suffisants.

_ Oui, mais... le rapport avec moi?...

_ J'en viens, Monsieur Cullen, j'en viens. Je vous demande d'être son tuteur jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Trois semaines, cela ne me semble pas impossible. Monsieur Stanley ne sera pas ingrat... Et je vous ferai personnellement une recommandation pour Dartmouth ou Harvard.

_ Monsieur Stanley?... "

C'était un nom que j'avais vaguement entendu... Et lu un peu plus tôt, mais je ne sais plus où...

" Oui. Le père de Jessica Stanley. "

Le silence retombe, et j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors que Jasper fait mine de tousser à côté de moi.

" Vous plaisantez?...

_ S'il vous plaît, Edward, elle vous a fortement recommandé à son père et il ne veut personne d'autre. "

Je me renfrogne et dévie mon regard.

Mais c'est pas vrai! Quelqu'un m'a maudit ou quoi?

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, mon prof soupire de soulagement.

" C'est entendu. Je lui dirai de passer prendre vos coordonnées au secrétariat et rédige dès ce soir une lettre de recommandation pour Harvard et Dartmouth. Vous me soulagez d'un grand poids, Monsieur Cullen, sachez-le. "

Je le regarde regagner son laboratoire et fermer la porte derrière lui quand Jasper éclate de rire.

" Ah ben celle-là, si je m'y attendais! Dit-il.

_ Il n'a pas le droit...

_ De te faire ça?... Si... Son père est très influent. Il va sans doute débloquer une somme d'argent aux bénéfices des recherches scientifques du lycée. Mr Warner enseigne également à Seattle, il lui faut publier régulièrement. Donc...

_ Mais je ne veux pas rester je ne sais pas combien de temps avec elle!

_ Il y a Rose... Arrange-toi pour qu'elle soit dans les parages quand Jessica viendra. "

Je lui jette un regard lourd de sens et il se contente de me fixer avec nonchalance.

" Comment tu fais?... Finis-je par marmonner.

_ Quoi donc?

_ De tout prendre avec philosophie!... C'est un truc qui me dépasse.

_ Question de pratique je suppose. " Me répond-il en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Pendant une heure, nous parlons de tout et de rien; il me montre ses photos et me supplie presque pour que je lui montre mes partitions. Je lui explique le fonctionnement des gammes et il me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, puis la cloche de midi sonne.

Nous rejoignons les autres. L'ambiance est plus décontractée, légère. Rose semble de bonne humeur. Elle sourit. Beaucoup. A cause de qui?... Ou... grâce à qui?

Emmett la regarde... Comme elle le regardait à la pause entre nos cours. Avec complicité. Peut-être même quelque chose de plus.

Jasper leur raconte ma mésaventure. Ils ont tous un air désolé, comme s'ils allaient à un enterrement. Même le colosse compatit. Alice propose un plan... Le quel? Je demande à savoir.

Ils parlent du cours de sport sup', des performances de Rose, et je souris. Je la reconnais bien dans ce qu'il nous raconte.

J'ai envie de m'éloigner...

" Bon, en attendant, j'ai pas très faim… Je vais aller faire un tour. Leur dis-je.

_ Et je l'accompagne. " Réplique Jasper.

Alice ouvre grand la bouche de déception et essaye de lui faire des yeux de cocker.

" Allez, fais pas la tête, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant… On se voit tout à l'heure !

_ T'es chiant ! Boude-t-elle.

_ Vous avez des tas de trucs de filles à vous raconter avec Bella, Rose et Emmett… » plaisante Jazz en riant.

Emmett prend un faux air menaçant et me dit:

" Edward ? Si tu veux avoir de la compagnie ce midi, conseille à ton pote de courir. Très vite. "

Tout le monde éclate de rire et même moi, je m'autorise un sourire en regardant vaguement Rose... qui ne me regarde pas.

Soupirant, je leur fais un vague signe de la main, espérant secrètement qu'elle me rattrape pour m'embrasser, mais elle n'en fait rien.

" Salle de musique? " Finit par me dire Jasper quand nous entrons dans le hall presque désert.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre.

" On ne peut rien faire contre ce genre de choses... " Me dit-il dans un murmure quand nous arrivons dans le couloir de la sale.

Si seulement ce n'était pas le cas...

**oOo**

Durant près d'une heure et demie, Jasper essaye de me remonter le moral. De me changer les idées. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Je sais très bien ce qui est en train de se passer. Même si je le veux pas. Même si ça me fait mal. Il faut juste une chose: l'accepter. Accepter que la fille que j'aime plus que tout au monde est en train de tomber amoureuse d'un autre. Et ça, même si elle n'en a pas conscience.

J'ai envie de prendre l'air. La solitude m'a toujours aidé à faire le point.

" Jasper? " Fait la voix d'Alice par l'entre-baillement de la porte.

Nous nous tournons vers elle et la voyons avec un petit air coupable.

" Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais... Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup aujourd'hui et on mange toujours ensemble, et...

_ T'inquiètes, Alice. Je te rends ton homme. J'avais envie de sortir, de toute façon. Lui dis-je en mettant mon manteau.

_ Si tu veux savoir où est Rosalie, aux dernières nouvelles, elle est allée chercher son portable dans la salle de sport. Elle l'a oublié. " Me répond-elle avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

Après m'être excusé auprès de Jasper, je sors sur le parking et contourne le lycée, en direction du gymnase.

De loin, j'aperçois Bella, figée.

" Bella? "

J'allonge le pas pour voir si elle va bien, quand elle se retourne vers moi en claquant lourdement la porte. Je m'approche encore un peu et elle se met à limite courir vers moi, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je m'apprête à lui demander comment elle va quand elle me demande ce que je fais là d'une voix stressée.

" Euh… Alice nous a retrouvés, avec Jazz, et m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Rose, elle allait au gymnase récupérer son portable. Alors je suis venu voir. Et toi ?

_ Oh, ben, moi… Je faisais un tour, et vu que j'étais seule, j'ai décidé de faire un crochet voir si Rosalie avait besoin d'aide pour chercher… Tu m'as fait peur en m'appelant. " Me répond-elle d'une voix étrange.

De grandes plaques rouges apparaissent sur ses joues quand la porte du gymnase s'ouvre précipitamment sur Rose et Emmett qui ont l'air totalement déboussolé.

" Ah ben vous voilà! On vous cherchait avec Edward! " Dit Bella d'une voix étrangement aigue.

Rosalie la regarde puis me jette un coup d'oeil avant de se détourner, le souffle court.

Je l'observe un moment, de plus en plus inquiet.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose? " Finis-je par demander en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella éclate de rire tandis qu'Emmett se gratte l'arrière du crâne en regardant en direction du parking.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé? Ils sont partis à peine 5 minutes! " Réplique Bella.

Le silence tombe, pesant.

" C'est pas tout ça mais... On est Lundi, je dois aller à l'athlétisme. " Marmonne Emmett en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

Il s'approche de Rose qui recule légèrement d'un demi-pas et passe un bras dans son dos pour lui faire la bise. Elle ferme légèrement les yeux et me regarde d'une étrange façon. Puis, il s'avance maladroitement vers Bella et l'embrasse rapidement sur le front.

" Edward. " Marmonne-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Les filles le regardent un moment puis Bella s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire:

" Et si on essayait de retrouver les deux autres pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire? "

Elle nous laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se précipite vers le lycée. Rose s'avance vers moi et entrelace fermement nos doigts. Sa main tremble contre la mienne, mais nous ne disons rien. Nous commençons à marcher vers l'établissement scolaire quand Bella, Jasper et Alice dépassent le coin du bâtiment B.

Alice est au téléphone alors que les deux autres discutent précipitamment. Quand ils arrivent à notre hauteur, Jazz nous lance un long regard, grave.

" Alice est en train de négocier pour qu'on aille à la piscine. Sa mère avait besoin d'elle pour une histoire de pantalon trop long... Vous voulez venir avec nous? " Nous dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je jette un vague regard à Bella qui est plongée dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

" Vous... voulez y aller maintenant? Demande Rose d'une voix légèrement rauque.

_ Em' finit son entraînement à 16 h, en même temps qu'Alice. Il adore décompresser à la piscine, il nous en voudrait si nous y allions sans lui. "

Elle acquiesce en silence, les lèvres serrées.

" Tu n'as pas fait de la natation en club, Rose? Demande alors Bella avec un sourire bizarre.

_ ... Si... "

N'en pouvant plus, je me tourne vers elle, une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as? "

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et j'attends, de plus en plus mal moi-même.

" Un coup de barre, c'est rien... On te rejoint chez toi, Jasper. Je vais aller... me reposer un peu. Ca me fera du bien de faire quelques longueurs après cette première... journée. " Murmure-t-elle en caressant distraitement ma main de son pouce.

La cloche retentit au moment où Alice raccroche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" C'est bon! Je vais passer vite fait chez moi après mon cours de stylisme, je prendrai mon maillot et je ferai l'ourlet du pantalon de ma mère. Bella... Tu vas venir avec moi à mon cours. " Dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Celle-ci se tourne vers elle en écarquillant des yeux.

" Oh non, Alice! Pas aujourd'hui!

_ Je veux prendre tes mesures.

_ Tu les connais par coeur!

_ Ca change toujours ces choses-là! Et puis, il faut que tu choisisses les coloris, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout le reste et...

_ Edward... On peut rentrer? " La coupe Rose en se tournant vers moi.

A son teint de plus en plus pale, j'acquiesce en silence.

Alice plisse des yeux en la toisant puis sans un mot, prend Bella par le bras et l'entraîne vers le lycée.

" 16 h 30, ça vous va? Nous demande Jasper.

_ Parfait. " Réplique Rose en m'entraînant vers la voiture.

Sans un mot, nous pénétrons dans l'habitacle, elle boucle sa ceinture et pose son front contre la vitre.

" Tu es sûre que ça va?...

_ Oui, oui. " Répond-elle sans se retourner.

Je soupire et démarre.

Arrivés à la maison, elle sort doucement de la voiture et entre sans m'attendre.

" ... C'est normal que tu sois fatiguée, ma chérie. Je suis heureuse que cette première journée se soit bien passée, va t'allonger. " Lui dit ma mère avec douceur lorsque j'entre à mon tour.

Sans un mot, elle monte les escaliers.

" Bonne rentrée? Me demande ma mère, après un moment d'hésitation.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Tu as bien mangé? "

Malgré moi, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Il y a les restes de midi, sinon. Du chili con carne. Je sais que tu adores ça donc...

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

_ Tu vois, que tu n'as pas bien mangé. "

Je passe à côté d'elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue avant d'aller dans la cuisine. J'enlève mon manteau et mets le plat qui est sur le plan de travail au micro-ondes, puis je repense à ce qui s'est passé devant le gymnase.

Je ne connais pas bien Bella - même pas du tout - mais je commence à comprendre certaines de ses réactions. Comme ses rires nerveux... Hésitant un instant, je sors mon portable et écris:

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le gymnase? E. _"

Quand la minuterie du micro-ondes sonne, mon portable vibre à côté de moi.

" _Rien, Edward. J'allais y rentrer, tu m'as fait peur. A tout à l'heure. _"

Je fronce les sourcils, peu convaincu.

" _Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Tes rires nerveux, tes regards affolés, ça cache quelque chose. E. _"

Je m'assois au bar et commence à manger en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Jasper arrive et est au téléphone où il semble avoir une conversation agitée. Il traverse l'allée et monte rapidement les marches de son perron, sortant de mon champs de vision lorsque mon portable vibre une nouvelle fois:

_" Ok, tu veux savoir ? Je voulais me cacher. Crowley venait de me coincer dans un coin, et je me suis barrée. J'ai vu Rose et Emmett qui cherchaient le portable ; et j'ai eu peur qu'Emmett ne me charrie. Cherche pas à jouer les psys, quand on connait pas les gens, ça ne mène à rien de bon. "_

Je serre les dents en lisant. Cette fille a le don de me mettre hors de moi trop facilement.

_Reste calme..._

**oOo**

A 16 h et quart, je quitte le banc de mon piano, toujours autant excédé.

A cause de cette fille je n'ai toujours pas réussi à écrire quelque chose de jouable.

Je monte d'un pas lourd les escaliers et vois Rose debout devant la fenêtre, portable en main. Elle sursaute en me voyant et je jette un coup d'oeil surpris au lit qui n'est pas défait.

" Tu n'as pas dormi?

_ Euh... Non... J'ai pas réussi. Je dormirai mieux après la piscine de toute façon. Tu sais comment ça me détend. " Me répond-elle rapidement.

J'acquiesce en silence et me tourne vers mon armoire alors qu'elle reçoit un sms. Je prends rapidement mon maillot de bain et fais à nouveau volte face pour l'observer. Elle a l'air perturbée. Même... désemparée.

" Tu peux prendre mon maillot, s'il te plaît? Je dois faire un tour dans la salle de bains avant de partir. " Me demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

Je hoche de la tête - inutile, vu qu'elle ne me regarde même pas - et la regarde sortir de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis au bas de l'escalier quand elle arrive enfin, les joues rougies, comme si elle s'y était passée de l'eau froide.

" Vous allez quelque part? Nous demande ma mère avec curiosité.

_ A la piscine.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, Rose. Grâce à toi, mon fils a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. "

Je ricane, et Rose lui fait un sourire tremblant avant de me demander si on peut y aller. J'acquiesce et nous sortons en silence.

Dehors, je remarque de suite la Jeep d'Emmett garée devant la maison de Jasper. Je saisis la main de Rose, la gorge serrée et nous nous dirigeons vers la villa. Arrivés sur le perron, je frappe doucement quand une femme nous ouvre la porte.

" Oh! Edward! Je partais justement au travail. Comment vont tes parents?

_ Bonsoir Madame Whitlock. Ca va, merci, et vous?

_ Très bien, très bien. Un peu pressée. Je suis infirmière de nuit, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Ils n'attendent plus que vous pour aller faire trempette. Me dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien et pas de bêtises. Mademoiselle... "

Rose lui fait un salut timide de la tête et nous pénétrons dans la maison.

Immédiatement, je remarque l'air renfrogné de Bella et d'Alice.

" ... Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça, Lice! Mais non! Tu continues quand même! Marmonne Bella d'un air boudeur.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, cet après-midi. Tu étais tellement enjouée en arrivant ce matin au lycée, je ne comprends pas...

_ J'étais tellement bien que tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour que je te serve une nouvelle fois de poupée! La coupe Bella avec acidité.

_ Les filles, j'ai mal au crâne, stop! Souffle Emmett, qui est plongé dans le journal des sports.

_ Edward! Rose! " S'écrie Jasper en descendant les escaliers.

Ils se tournent tous vers nous, surpris. Apparemment, ils ne nous avaient pas entendus entrer.

Le regard d'Emmett s'attarde sur nous puis Rose finit par se détacher de moi.

Je jette un vague coup d'oeil vers Bella, toujours vexé de son sms.

" Bon, on va y aller. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de nous détendre, ce soir. " Nous dit Jasper en prenant un sac de sport posé au pied de l'escalier.

Les filles se lèvent et je sens le regard inquisiteur de Bella posé sur moi. Alice passe devant nous en marmonnant et Jasper la saisit par la taille quand il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je commence à les imiter quand Bella me dépasse. Sans réfléchir, je la suis sur le perron, laissant Emmett et Rosalie derrière moi.

" Merci pour ta condescendance. " Lui dis-je entre mes dents.

Elle s'arrête et prend tout son temps pour se tourner vers moi, le regard impassible. Puis, elle me fait un faux sourire et répond:

" Remercie-moi plutôt d'être ton miroir. "

Je fronce les sourcils et serre des dents quand Emmett et Rosalie sortent précipitamment derrière moi.

Bella les regarda un instant en se renfrognant, puis dévale les marches du perron.

" Em'! Ouvre la Jeep, on va la prendre, ça sera plus pratique. " Crie Jasper depuis la chaussée.

Le colosse passe à ton tour devant moi, suivi de Rose.

J'inspire profondément et me dirige à mon tour vers la voiture.

_Tout va s'arranger..._

Tu parles!

**A suivre...**

_Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva... :p Beaucoup de choses pour la suite en perspective, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçues ^^ Bizouxxx_


	12. Et la fin du début

**Note:**

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!

Eh bien nous voilà avec notre nouveau chapitre qui annonce le début d'un tournant décisif dans la fic... Vous noterez d'ailleurs que nous sommes passées en rated M ! C'est pas pour rien :p

Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews et votre fidélité !!!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**titinesse** : ahah, en effet, fin du couple Edward/Rose... et en ce qui concerne les relations de ce premier avec Bella, va y avoir du changement aussi ^^. Pas sûr que ce soit à quoi tu t'attendais, mais... ça va bouger ;)

**fraise** : et oui, Edward va souffrir... c'était un passage obligé ^^ c'est comme ça. Mais Bella sera là pour lui... Bien entendu. Hormis ça... Quand Bella dit à Edward "Pardonne-moi d'être ton miroir", elle lui fait en fait comprendre qu'elle se comporte avec lui de la même façon que lui se comporte avec elle (et accessoirement les autres...) voilà ^^. Oh, et James... James va vite dégager, oui. Il a juste un petit rôle à jouer dans cette fic...

**Béatrice** : merci !!! Oui on a essayé de faire un truc qui se détache de l'original... en espérant que la suite te plaise ^^

**0000** : Merci ! voilà la suite !!!

**HelleHaare** : et oui Rosalie s'en veut un peu du baiser qu'elle a échangé avec Emmett... enfin, juste parce qu'elle pense à Edward ! Pour la question du miroir... réponse dans la review à Fraise, on ne s'était pas rendues compte que ma formulation n'était pas claire...

Et voilà j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant ! On change de registre là ^^

Bisous à tous !!!

* * *

**Chapitre onze: ... Et la fin du début**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Le trajet vers la piscine se passa dans un silence qui n'avait absolument rien de confortable ; mais heureusement, grâce à quelques exercices d'inspiration-expiration que Jazz m'avait appris quand il avait traversé sa phase Yoga, je réussis à me détendre plus ou moins.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Alice sembla se souvenir d'un détail aussi affreux qu'important.

« Oh non ! Le chlore ! Mes cheveux n'y survivront jamais ! Je ne me baigne pas, je resterai sur le…

- C'est là qu'on se rend compte de qui a un cerveau dans cette famille ! » la coupa Emmett.

Je haussai un sourcil, moqueuse.

Et écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il sortait de son sac un bonnet de bain à fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Oh Seigneur. J'éclatai de rire, à l'instar de Rose.

La tête d'Alice était tout simplement impayable. Je vis Jazz se détourner pour essayer de calmer son fou rire naissant ; le pauvre, s'il laissait échapper le moindre hoquet, elle l'engueulerait pendant un moment.

« Alors là ! Là, Emmett, même pas en rêve. Où as-tu eu ce… ce…

- Bonnet »

Vas-y, rajoutes-en une couche, Emmett, pensai-je en pouffant de plus belle. Ceci dit, la question était pertinente. Où avait-il bien pu se procurer ça ?

« Truc horrible et difforme ! » s'étouffa Alice.

« Y avait que ça en magasin ! T'as qu'à engueuler la mère de Newton au lieu de me faire une esclandre. Pour une fois que je ne pensais pas qu'à ma gueule, comme tu le dis souvent, je…

- Mais regarde-moi cette chose, bon sang !

- Eh bien maintenant, au lieu de passer tes journées à créer des trucs que tu ne mettras qu'une fois dans l'année… »

PITIE ! Faites les taire ! Je me déconnectai de la réalité ; je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre se chamailler.

Je réintégrai dans la conversation quand je sentis que l'ambiance était devenue plus lourde. Ouh là. Ah, c'était Edward, qui venait de défier Emmett.

J'en avais marre des disputes d'Emmett et d'Alice, et j'en avais marre des combats de coq d'Emmett et Edward.

Alice sautait au cou d'Edward pour le remercier de l'avoir défendue.

« Alice, soupirai-je, lâche-le, tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise. »

Edward me regarda, surpris. Je ne pus retenir une nouvelle pique.

« Réconforter les gens, c'est loin d'être sa spécialité. »

Oups.

Edward me rattrapa alors que je m'éloignai ; déséquilibrée, je me retrouvai presque collée contre lui.

Mon cœur loupa quelques battements.

« À quoi tu joues ?

- Lâche-moi. »

Je me dégageai, et partit me changer.

Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de commencer à m'épancher sur ce qui me mettait en colère. Mon sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de lui cacher certains aspects de son couple.

Une fois le bikini qu'Alice tenait à me voir porter passé, j'appuyai mon front contre le mur froid.

Puis je sortis.

Je rejoignis les autres ; ils étaient tous en train de se doucher. Ouais, douche commune à la piscine de Forks ; on n'était pas dans un grand village.

Oh purée. Edward était sous le jet d'eau, se détendant visiblement.

Il était juste magnifique.

« Tu es super sexy comme ça, Bella ! » S'excita Alice.

Cela eut le don de faire ouvrir les yeux à Edward ; il surprit mon regard, et je rougis. Je voulus répondre à Alice que je le trouvais trop petit, son bikini, mais je ne pus que bafouiller. Je sentis le regard d'Edward s'attarder sur mon corps ; ça ne fit qu'accroître ma gêne.

Soudain, il partit vers la piscine. Soulagée, je soufflai.

Je pris tout mon temps pour calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Les autres étaient déjà tous dans l'eau ; j'entendais leurs rires.

Allez, c'était à mon tour d'y aller.

Je sentis la fraîcheur sur mes orteils en entrant dans le pédiluve ; et je continuai vers le bassin où les autres nageaient déjà.

Évitant de les regarder, je m'assis sur un côté, et trempai mes pieds dans l'eau. Je me laissai glisser lentement ; c'était le seul moyen pour moi de rentrer dans l'eau. Heureusement, Emmett était trop absorbé par… peu importe, pour venir attraper mes chevilles et me faire rentrer dans l'eau plus rapidement.

Quand l'eau atteint ma taille, je grimaçai ; j'y pénétrai encore plus lentement, réprimant mon envie de sortir.

Enfin, mes épaules furent submergées, et je pus plonger entièrement pour me mouiller les cheveux. Contrairement à Alice, je ne m'interrogeais pas sur les effets du chlore.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett, et souris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était ridicule avec son bonnet…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward ressortir de sous l'eau.

Instinctivement, je commençai à nager à l'opposé.

Je fermai les yeux ; l'eau était bonne. Je me concentrai sur la sensation qu'elle me procurait. Je la sentais glisser sur mon corps, me caresser. Je la fendais, bien plus à l'aise dans cet élément que sur terre. Là, je ne risquais pas de trébucher.

Je nageai quelques longueurs en dos crawlé ; puis, commençant à être fatiguée, je me laissai aller en direction d'un bord, toujours sur le dos, uniquement en battant des pieds.

Soudain, je sentis une main au sommet de ma tête, et rouvris les yeux, me redressant maladroitement. C'était la main d'Edward ; il l'avait déjà retirée. Je me rendis compte que j'étais trop près du bord.

« T'allais te cogner » grogna-t-il, confirmant ce que je pensais.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

« Merci ! » lui lançai-je.

Il se retourna, et haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens, un mot gentil ? »

Il revint vers moi en nageant avec fluidité, et prit appui sur une barre de l'échelle métallique.

« Euh… okay, jsuis un peu sur les nerfs, avec Alice qui s'est excitée sur moi cet après-midi… j'ai peut-être été un peu trop sèche. »

Il haussa les épaules, et sortit de l'eau… Tant pis. S'il m'en voulait, et me faisait la gueule, au fond, c'était pas plus mal. Je le méritais ; même si ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait.

Je me remis à nager ; et soudain, Jazz jaillit devant moi. La surprise passée, je ris.

« Hey, Jazzy Jazz. T'as pas honte de faire peur aux honnêtes femmes ? »

Il me sourit.

« Tu t'amuses ?

- Ça va, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Alice a eu une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ? Fit-il en nageant un peu à côté de moi. Ça détend.

- Ouais, t'as pas tort. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés là.

- En effet, ça doit bien… »

Il se coupa soudain, et s'immobilisa, sourcils froncés. J'en fis de même, surprise.

« Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Bells, tu t'es cognée ? » Fit-il en attrapant mon bras.

Je regardai l'endroit qu'il effleurait du doigt ; et rougis. C'était là qu'Edward m'avait saisi, un peu plus tôt. Je n'avais même pas vu que je commençais à marquer.

« Euh, sans doute » bredouillai-je.

Emmett nous rejoignit, fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« C'est une marque de doigts, ça ! Qui t'a fait ça, Bella ? »

Je rougis ; et pris soin de ne pas regarder Edward. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Emmett sache que c'était lui tout à l'heure.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être mon père quand il m'a rattrapée, tout à l'heure, je venais de trébucher. »

Emmett me regarda, soupçonneux ; mais après tout, ma version était plausible.

Je me remis à nager, leur échappant.

Soudain, je me sens agrippée par la cheville ; je me retourne, n'ayant aucun doute sur le « Qui ».

« Emmett, je… »

Oh mince. C'était Edward ; il me tira à lui. Je me rattrapai en posant mes mains sur son torse frais.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, jamais, commença-t-il, désemparé. La violence, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça. C'est la première fois que ça arrive… Que je marque quelqu'un de cette façon. »

Il regarda le bleu qui commençait à se former sur mon bras, tout en me retenant contre lui d'une main pressée sur mes reins. J'étais surprise ; et je voulais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser, mais mon souffle restait bloquée dans ma gorge.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? » me demanda-t-il, choqué.

« T'inquiètes pas, Edward, lui répondis-je d'une voix douce. Je marque facilement. »

Il me lâcha et chercha à s'éloigner ; mais il semblait toujours bouleversé. Je le rattrapai et pris son visage en coupe.

« C'est rien ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, c'est Jasper qui me l'a fait remarquer. »

Il me saisit brusquement, et me plaqua contre lui ; je passai les bras autour de sa nuque, déséquilibrée.

En revanche, ce n'est pas pour un problème d'équilibre que je me surpris à croiser mes jambes autour de ses hanches ; c'est juste que… c'était venu naturellement. Comme s'il n'y avait ça que je puisse faire dans cette situation. Comme si il était prévu que lui et moi nous retrouvions dans cette position. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer ; sa proximité me brûlait.

Il me serra plus fort.

« On est toujours amis ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la trouvait amicale, notre position ? Pour ma part, j'étais partagée. Je voulais rester ainsi toute ma vie avec lui ; et en même temps j'avais envie de pouvoir me détacher de lui, et de m'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible, oubliant tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, et dont je n'avais pas besoin.

Mais je n'avais pas la force.

« Dis-moi qu'on est toujours amis… »

« Oui, oui » haletai-je enfin.

« Rosalie… » commença-t-il.

« N'y pense pas » le coupai-je.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça.

« Mais elle… »

Elle quoi ? Elle pourrait nous voir ? J'étais la seule à pouvoir ressentir l'ironie de la situation…

« Chut… »

Je l'embrassai juste sous l'oreille, poussée par une impulsion incontrôlable. Je l'entendis gémir ; ça ne fit que m'enivrer plus encore.

Je sentis ses mains agripper mes hanches… et entendis trop tard Emmett décider que j'étais la nouvelle cible de ses jeux débiles.

Je me sentis couler ; je ne cherchai même pas à me débattre. Si futile, avec Emmett.

Quand je ré-atteignis la surface, je me jetai sur lui ; Alice vint allier ses forces aux miennes, ainsi que Jasper.

Mais il nous fallut en plus le concours de Rose, qui commença à le chatouiller, pour réussir à -enfin !- le couler.

Nous rîmes devant son air vexé ; et il repartit faire quelques longueurs de crawl, suivi de Rosalie.

Jazz alla rejoindre Edward, qui semblait s'être muré dans le silence. Je n'eus pas le courage de ne serait-ce que les regarder. Alice se posa à côté de moi et me sourit.

« Bon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure hein ? »

Je lui souris en retour, et posai ma tête contre son épaule alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de ma taille.

« Désolée de ne pas aimer autant que toi le stylisme. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Al' »

Elle rit.

« Je sais que j'y vais fort. Mais je peux pas me passer de toi.

- T'es ma meilleure amie, et je ne laisserai jamais en plan, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Nous babillâmes quelques instants ; puis Alice décida de rejoindre Jazz, qui parlait encore avec Edward.

Je sortis de l'eau, et me dirigeai vers les douches.

Je me figeai en entendant des gémissements ; mais je ne pouvais pas rester plantée là, à la vue des autres qui allaient se demander pourquoi je n'avançais plus.

Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois que c'est… priai-je.

Je respirai un grand coup, et tournai pour entrer directement dans les douches.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans une position plus qu'explicite ; la colère me fit me raidir. Décidant de les emmerder un peu, je me glissai sous la douche, leur tournant le dos. C'était à leur tour d'être figés.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je sois sortie avant Edward » leur dis-je d'une voix un peu dure en laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps.

« Bella, commença Rosalie.

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois en parler » la coupai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais le faire. Ce soir. »

Je soupirai, lasse.

« Je te fais confiance, Rose. Ainsi qu'à toi, Emmett. C'est pour ça que je ne lui dirai rien. Mais s'il vous plait, ne le faites pas souffrir comme j'ai… »

Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Rose se dirigea vers moi.

« Merci » fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me dégageai en grimaçant et riant légèrement.

« Excuse-moi, mais dans la position où je vous ai trouvés, je tiens pas à la jouer « free hugs » chère amie »

Elle rit aussi, et me lâcha.

Je retournai aux vestiaires chercher mon gel douche et mon shampooing à le fraise ; quand je revins, Emmett et Rose avaient déserté.

Je commençai à me savonner, savourant la détente. Puis j'attrapai mon shampooing ; et sursautai, remarquant qu'Edward m'avait rejoint.

Je fronçai les sourcils, voyant qu'il me regardait, un peu gêné.

Je commençai à faire mousser mon shampooing à la fraise dans mes boucles, et, le regardant toujours, je lui lançai :

« Tu veux mon gel douche ? »

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« L'odeur de freesia te va mieux qu'à moi » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je m'empourprai, déstabilisée ; mon cœur accéléra ses battements.

Il me tendit néanmoins la main ; j'y plaçai mon gel douche, tremblante. Il se détourna, et j'eus un petit sourire en pensant aux réflexions qu'Emmett ne manquerait pas de faire s'il sentait l'odeur de fleur sur Edward.

Je le fixai alors qu'il commençait à se savonner le torse, puis les abdos.

Il me remarqua, toussota, et sourit. Oh, il voulait me déstabiliser ? Très bien…

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour ton dos, Edward ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je vins me placer derrière lui, et commençai à l'effleurer très légèrement, souriant de plus en plus. Puis je plaquai fermement ma main contre ses muscles. Je le sentis se tendre ; ce petit jeu m'amusait. J'étais assurément aussi excitée qu'il devait l'être, mais moi, ça ne risquait pas de se voir.

Je laissai glisser mes mains sur ses omoplates, descendis caresser ses reins, et remontai en suivant le creux de sa taille. Je terminai par ses épaules, et le massai légèrement avant de m'éloigner en laissant une dernière fois mon index glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je souris de le voir frissonner violemment.

Quand il se retourna, je déglutis difficilement.

Il me repoussa sous mon jet d'eau, et me retourna. Il s'approcha de mon dos.

« Entre amis, on peut se rendre la pareille », murmure-t-il d'une vois enjôleuse.

Je compris qu'on avait été trop loin quand je le sentis dénouer mon haut.

Mais, incapable de le repousser, je restai immobile quand ses mains aux longs doigts fins effleurèrent mes seins.

« Edward » murmurai-je sans savoir si c'était pour l'alarmer, ou le prier de continuer. Je me reculai contre lui, ne supportant plus ces décharges d'électricité entre nos deux corps humides.

Il sembla réaliser, et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

« C'est fini ».

Il s'éloigna, et alla se rincer sous une autre douche.

Les mains tremblantes, je tentai de rattacher mon soutien gorge.

Jasper déboula à ce moment. Bien sûr.

Heureusement, au moment où il arriva, je tournais toujours le dos à Edward. L'honneur était sauf, rien ne laissait deviner la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre nous.

Jazz fronça malgré tout les sourcils.

« Bella ?

- Putain de ficelles de bikini à la con que m'a offert Alice ! Râlai-je, désemparée. Elles se sont détachées, j'arrive pas à les remettre. »

Comme je m'y attendais, Jazz vint à mon secours ; il refit le nœud impeccablement. Je soufflai, soulagée.

« Merci, fis-je en me retournant vers lui et Edward.

- Edward ne pouvait pas le faire ? » demanda Jazz avec un sourire en coin, en lorgnant vers lui.

Salaud.

« Non ! » cria-t-on d'une seule voix.

Jasper nous dévisagea, pas vraiment surpris, mais… avec un sourire machiavélique.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, je me dirigeai le plus calmement possible -en apparence- vers les vestiaires.

Une fois habillée, j'en ressortis et retournai vers les toilettes.

J'y croisai Edward. Il avait l'air énervé.

Les larmes aux yeux, je baissai la tête.

« Bella… » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis désolée ! » m'excusai-je en relevant la tête.

Il me dévisagea, surpris.

« Je comprendrai que tu aies envie de ne plus jamais me revoir »

Il tressaillit, et s'approcha de moi pour me plaquer contre le mur.

« Ne redis jamais ce genre de chose, Bella. »

Avant que j'aie compris quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers moi et posa sa bouche sur la mienne.

Au début, je ne répondis pas à son baiser ; il se détacha de ma bouche, aussi désemparé que moi.

J'étais à court de souffle.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il replongea sur mes lèvres ; il se plaqua contre moi, et je pus sentir son érection contre mon ventre. Je gémis, entrouvrant mes lèvres ; sa langue en profita pour s'insinuer dans ma bouche.

Je lui rendis son baiser, y mettant toute la force des émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Il se détacha à nouveau de moi, et me regarda, haletant, sonné ; puis son visage se ferma, et il attrapa son sac.

« Pardon » me dit-il simplement en me repoussant.

Je regagnai les vestiaires et y restai un moment, tête appuyée contre le carrelage frais. Puis, quand je me sentis prête à affronter les autres, je sortis.

Emmett engueulait Alice, lui disant quelque chose du style « Je me doute très bien de la raison qui vous a retenue dans l'eau avec Jasper ! T'as pas honte ? »

Mieux valait que je ne réplique pas à le place d'Alice.

Jasper, lui, discutait avec Rose ; Edward était à côté d'eux, mais semblait très loin par l'esprit. J'évitai de le regarder.

« Ah ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! » beugla Emmett. « Tu t'étais perdue ? »

Je lui lançai un regard blasé, et montai dans sa jeep.

Nous partîmes rapidement ; j'étais pressée de réintégrer ma pauvre chambre, seule…

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

**Le trajet se fait dans un silence pesant, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées, quand un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivons sur le parking de la piscine municipale... désert.

" Il n'y a personne? " Demande Rose, étonnée.

Jasper se tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire.

" C'est fermé le Lundi. Mais je connais le directeur; il me passe les clefs quand je veux à condition que je bosse pour lui gratuitement. "

Alice sautille jusqu'à l'entrée, semblant avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur quand elle se tourne vers nous, complètement affolée.

" Oh non! Le chlore! Mes cheveux n'y survivront jamais! Je ne me baigne pas, je resterai sur...

_ C'est là qu'on se rend vraiment compte de qui a un cerveau dans cette famille! " La coupe Emmett en sortant de son sac un bonnet de bains... à fleurs criardes.

Bella et Rose éclatent de rire, alors que Jasper se détourne en se retenant de le faire.

Alice ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche d'horreur.

" Alors là! Là, Emmett, même pas en rêve! Où as-tu eu ce... ce...

_ Bonnet.

_ Truc horrible et diforme!

_ Y avait que ça en magasin! T'as qu'à aller engueuler la mère de Newton au lieu de me faire un exclandre. Pour une fois que je ne pensais pas qu'à ma gueule, comme tu le dis souvent, tu...

_ Mais regarde-moi cette chose, bon sang! Le coupe-t-elle avec des yeux toujours écarquillés.

_ Eh bien maintenant, au lieu de passer tes journées à créer des trucs que tu ne mettras qu'une fois dans l'année, sors ta ligne de bonnets de bains! Je suis sûr que le magasin de sport te l'achètera! "

Il lui plante le bonnet dans les mains, qu'elle prend entre son index et son pouce en grimaçant.

" Et puis les fleurs, c'est tendance! Lui dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

_ T'as qu'à le porter, alors... "

Les filles se tournent vers moi en haussant un sourcil. Je me détourne en me traîtant d'imbécile quand Emmett me répond calmement:

" C'est un défi, Cullen? "

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, impassible. Puis, je hausse des épaules.

" Parfait. "

Sur ce, il reprend le bonnet des mains de sa soeur et se dirige vers l'entrée que Jasper vient d'ouvrir.

Rose me regarde exaspérée en secouant doucement la tête.

" Quoi? m'agacè-je.

_ Tu as agi comme un gamin, ça ne te ressemble pas. "

Je soupire et commence à avancer quand Alice me saute au cou, me figeant sur place.

" Merci, merci, merci! Oh! tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te suis reconnaissante! Non, mais franchement! Moi et cette horreur!...

_ Alice! Lâche-le tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise. " Marmonne Bella en passant à côté de nous.

Je lui jette un regard, étonné qu'elle ait pris " ma défense ", quand elle rajoute:

" Réconforter les gens, c'est loin d'être sa spécialité. "

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur, pensant à ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, lorsque je suis allé chez elle et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je la rattrape vivement et lui saisis le bras pour la retourner, la rapprochant d'un coup de moi. Elle se fige et rougis violemment lorsqu'elle remonte lentement ses yeux jusqu'aux miens:

" A quoi tu joues? "

Ses lèvres tremblent alors qu'elle halète, puis comme chez elle, mon regard s'attarde un peu sur son visage.

" Lache-moi. " Murmure-t-elle en se dégageant violemment.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac quand je sens un regard lourd posé sur moi à l'entrée des vestiaires. Rose...

" Edward! Les vestiaires des hommes c'est celui de gauche. " Me dit Jasper en fermant la porte d'un bureau, un peu plus loin.

J'acquiesce et me dirige rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué, Rosalie n'ayant toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Dans le vestiaire, je remarque qu'Emmett est déjà en maillot de bain et détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. J'enlève un par un mes vêtements et il me dit:

" Oui, vraiment, il faudra que je t'apprenne un jour le mot musculation.

_ Emmett! On ne fait pas tous 1 m 90 et on ne fait pas tous 3 sports à très haut niveau. Lui dit Jasper en posant ses affaires à côté des miennes.

_ Mais regarde-le! Il est tout fin!

_ Je suis pire que lui...

_ Mais tu n'as pas une sirène à combler...

_ Une sirène? " Crachè-je.

Il fait un étrange rictus quand Jasper s'interpose entre nous:

" Em'! Souviens-toi de ton pari! " Lui dit-il en lui montrant le bonnet à fleurs abandonné sur le banc.

Celui-ci marmonne, saisit l'objet et sort à grands pas.

" N'y fais pas attention. " Me dit Jazz d'un ton apaisant.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et finis de me déshabiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers les douches où Alice se prélasse sous le jet d'eau. Jasper s'approche d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sursaute quand il pose ses mains sur hanches fines et passe ses bras autour de son cou, me faisant détourner les yeux.

Je me mets à mon tour sous le jet, fermant les yeux et appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur les muscles de mon dos quand Alice dit:

" Tu es super sexy comme ça, Bella! "

J'ouvre instinctivement les paupières lorsque je surprends le regard de celle-ci sur moi.

" Il est... enfin... " Balbutie-t-elle en détournant les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

Alice éclate de rire et malgré moi, mes yeux descendent petit à petit le long de sa nuque, le profil de ses épaules, son ventre plat, sa peau laiteuse et son baillot deux pièces noir... à ficelles.

Jasper se gratte la gorge, me faisant sursauter et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

Le rouge gagne rapidement mes joues à mon tour et je décide de sortir, le coeur battant un peu plus vite.

J'arrive au bassin et entends le rire cristalin de Rose sur ma gauche, puis quelqu'un qui plonge. Elle est assise sur le bord de la piscine et regarde Emmett faire une brasse coulée. Elle ne me remarque même pas quand j'entre à mon tour dans l'eau et j'observe à mon tour le colosse nager avec aisance.

" Le poisson a retrouvé son élément naturel. " Dit Alice en entrant précautionneusement à côté de moi.

Je vois Jasper courir et plonger dans l'eau alors qu'Alice frissonne en le regardant également.

" J'ai jamais compris les gens qui plongeaient directement, c'est impossible pour moi.

_ Tu veux nager? "

Comme elle ne me répond pas, je me tourne vers elle et la vois fixer l'autre bout du bassin avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il est ridicule! "

Je fais volte-face et aperçois Emmett et son bonnet à fleurs sur la tête, Rose entre ses bras. Ma gorge se serre et je commence à nager sans un mot vers Jasper.

" Hey! Attends-moi! " Me crie Alice en me rejoignant.

Jazz ressort du bassin et monte sur un tremplin.

" Edward! Viens me montrer ce que tu sais faire! " Me Crie-t-il.

Je soupire en évitant de regarder du côté d'Emmett et Rose et sors à mon tour du bassin.

" A celui qui va le plus loin. " Me dit-il alors que je monte à mon tour sur un tremplin.

Je le regarde prendre son élan et plonger en nageant en apnée sur presque les trois-quarts du bassin. J'inspire profondément et plonge à mon tour. Lorsque je remonte à la surface, Jazz est à 2 ou 3 mètres devant moi et je vois derrière lui Bella qui émerge à son tour en se passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Je détourne immédiatement les yeux quand Jasper me dit, fier de lui:

" Pas mal. Mais pas suffisant. "

Je hausse les épaules et vois du coin de l'oeil Bella commencer à faire un dos crawlé. Je me dirige vers un bout du bassin, seul et observe Rosalie et Emmett en catimini. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque je me force à détourner les yeux, je vois Bella arriver à côté de moi, les yeux fermés, sur le dos, en battant seulement des pieds. Juste avant qu'elle ne se cogne, je pose ma main par réflexe au sommet de son crâne, lui faisant rouvrir ses paupières.

" T'allais te cogner. " Grognè-je en me forçant à regarder ailleurs.

Ne voulant pas trop rester seul avec elle, je commence à m'éloigner quand elle me répond:

" Merci. "

Je m'arrête et me retourne en haussant un sourcil.

" Tiens... Un mot gentil. " Dis-je en revenant près d'elle.

Avant de monter à l'échelle, mon regard s'attarde sur son cou où des plaques rouges apparaissent. Je pose un premier pied sur la barre quand elle marmonne:

" Euh... Ok, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, avec Alice qui s'est excitée sur moi cet après-midi... J'ai peut-être été un peu trop sèche. "

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referme sans un mot et hausse des épaules avant de sortir du bassin.

" Edward! " Crie Rosalie en venant vers moi en nageant.

Je lui jette un regard et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air heureux.

" Viens! " Me dit-elle en s'arrêtant à un ou deux mètres du bord.

J'hésite un instant puis regarde rapidement Emmett qui s'avance doucement de sa soeur, dos à lui, Jasper essayant de continuer leur conversation sans rire. Je saute et la prends dans mes bras quand ce qui devait arriver arriva... Alice coula avant même de pouvoir crier, sous les rires euphoriques des deux autres qui se tapent dans la main avant de se remettre à nager.

Elle joint ses mains sur ma nuque et m'observe un moment avant d'inspirer bruyamment.

" Ca va?... Murmure-t-elle.

_ A merveille. " Raillè-je en détournant les yeux.

Elle se tend légèrement et se détache un peu de moi mais c'est moi qui la lache en premier.

" Retourne avec lui, tu dois commencer à lui manquer.

_ Edward! " Crie-t-elle alors que je m'éloigne vers Jasper et Emmett qui discutent avec Bella.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, je remarque que le colosse regarde en fronçant les sourcils le bras de celle-ci... légèrement violet. Malgré moi, j'écarquille les yeux et pâlis en réalisant que c'est moi qui lui ai infligé ça. Puis sans un mot, elle part en nageant à mon opposé. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me mets à nager derrière elle et la rattrape au bout de quelques mètres en la saisissant par la cheville.

" Emmett, je... " Commence-t-elle alors que je la tire à moi.

Son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge et elle met ses mains par réflexe contre mon torse alors que je la regarde, désespéré.

Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, jamais. La violence, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça. C'est la première fois que ça arrive... Que je marque quelqu'un de cette façon.

Mes yeux dérivent doucement sur son cou, son épaule, jusqu'à son bras où la trace de mes doigts apparait de plus en plus. Je passe une main au creux de ses reins pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe et la sens se raidir alors que j'effleure son avant-bras.

" C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça?

_ T'inquiètes pas Edward, je marque facilement. Me répond-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_ Mais c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. "

Je la lache et m'éloigne un peu quand elle prend mon visage en coupe pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle a l'air aussi désemparé que moi.

" C'est rien! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, c'est Jasper qui me l'a fait remarquer. "

Inconsciemment, elle se rapproche de moi et je la saisis brusquement en la serrant contre mon corps. Elle a beau dire, je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû serrer si fort. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, accélérant les battements de mon coeur, et j'inspire profondément dans son cou quand ses jambes se croisent dans mon dos. Je me fige et ferme les yeux alors qu'elle rapproche son bassin du mien.

Je me rends compte que ça fait des jours que nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de geste avec Rosalie, et mon coeur se serre alors que j'étreins encore plus Bella contre moi.

" On est toujours amis? " Dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle halète mais ne répond pas. Ses jambes se ferment sur ma taille un peu plus et ses lèvres effleurent mon cou, m'arrachant un frisson.

" Dis-moi qu'on est toujours amis... Insistè-je.

_ Oui... Oui... " Me répond-elle.

Le silence tombe et je n'ai pas envie de la lacher. Ses jambes autour de mes hanches ne me gênent même pas.

" Edward... Je te jure, c'est rien, je n'ai pas mal... Mais... Je regrette qu'on n'arrive pas à se parler. " Me chuchote-t-elle dans mon cou.

A nouveau je frissonne et j'ai un rire sans joie.

" L'amitié avec une fille, je ne connais pas. "

Sa main droite se détache doucement de ma nuque et descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant cambrer encore plus contre elle. Sa poitrine se presse contre moi et j'ai du mal à respirer, me sentant étrange; mal à l'aise, bouleversé. Mais je ne me détache toujours pas.

" C'est parce que tu n'essaies pas... Ouvre-toi un peu, on n'est pas toutes les mêmes. " Me dit-elle.

Je ferme à nouveau mes paupières, très fort. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Cette fille fait ressortir de moi tout ce qui a de plus profond, tout ce qui fait souffrir.

" Rosalie...

_ N'y penses pas. Me coupe-t-elle en remontant sa main.

_ Mais elle...

_ Chut. " Dit-elle en pressant ses lèvres sous mon oreille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'un gémissement à peine audible franchit mes lèvres, mais elle semble l'avoir entendu car elle colle encore plus son corps contre le mien.

" Qu'est-ce que... tu fais? " Murmurè-je en encrant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Puis soudain, la voix gutturale d'Emmett me parvient:

" Tous sur Bella! "

Il l'arrache de moi et appuie brusquement sur ses épaules alors que je m'éloigne vivement, le coeur battant encore fort dans ma poitrine. Puis, ils se jettent tous sur lui et j'en profite pour nager un peu vers le bord. Quelques minutes après, Jazz me rejoint. J'ai les yeux dans le vague, n'osant même plus regarder dans la direction de Bella.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit? Pourquoi je l'ai serré de cette façon contre moi?

" Ca va? Me demande-t-il en s'adossant à son tour au bord.

_ Hmmm...

_ Je t'ai vu avec Bella, tout à l'heure... "

Je retiens ma respiration et ne me tourne toujours pas vers lui. Lui, me regarde un instant et me dit:

" C'est une chouette fille, je suis content que tu daignes enfin vouloir la connaître. "

J'acquiesce en silence, l'estomac noué.

" Vous avez parlé de quoi? " Me demande-t-il après une longue hésitation.

Cette fois, je me tourne vers lui et cherche désespérément quelque chose à lui répondre.

" Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est pas grave.

_ Non! On a juste parlé de... Rosalie.

_ Oh... C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a pris dans ses bras. "

A nouveau j'acquiesce, la gorge sèche.

Il me fait un drôle de sourire quand Alice arrive vers nous en se laissant flotter.

" Je vais vous laisser... " Dis-je en m'éloignant sans attendre la réponse.

Je nage deux ou trois longueurs en essayant de faire le vide et finis par sortir de l'eau, en passant devant Alice et Jasper qui s'embrassent tendrement.

Arrivé dans les douches, je me fige légèrement en voyant Bella seule, en train de se savonner et m'avance comme si de rien était à côté de son jet d'eau. Ses gestes ralentissent et je ferme les yeux pour m'éviter de regarder ses jambes qu'elle a croisé autour de ma taille un peu plus tôt.

Je me tourne et appuie mes mains bien à plat contre le carrelage froid. Au bout d'un moment, je me risque à regarder vers elle et fixe une bulle de savon glisser sur son ventre, la gorge serrée, quand elle me demande:

" Tu veux mon gel douche? "

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, puis un rictus déforme ma bouche:

" L'odeur de freesia te va mieux qu'à moi. " Lui dis-je en tendant tout de même ma main.

Ses joues s'empourprent et mon sourire s'accentue. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Elle me donne le gel douche en tremblant un peu et mon regard s'attarde malgré moi sur sa poitrine couverte de mousse.

Je déglutis et me détourne en serrant des dents.

Je mets du savon dans ma main et commence à la passer sur mon torse en fixant le carrelage en face de moi. Mes doigts s'attardent un peu sur mon nombril et je l'entends retenir sa respiration. Je me tourne légèrement vers elle et surprends ses yeux fixés sur mon ventre. Malgré moi, je lui fais un sourire en coin et me gratte la gorge pour la faire revenir sur terre.

Puis, elle me demande si je ne veux pas d'aide pour mon dos. Je perds tout à coup ma suffisance lorsqu'elle se place derrière moi et commence à me savonner avec langueur.

Mais putain, à quoi elle joue?

Ses mains voyagent lentement le long de mes muscles et je me mets à frissonner violemment, la chaleur s'insinuant peu à peu dans mon bas ventre. Je serre des dents en essayant de penser à autre chose que ses mains - celles de Bella!... - sur ma peau puis, sans plus réfléchir, je me retourne et la vois déglutir sous mon regard. Sans un mot, je la pousse légèrement sous son jet d'eau et prends le gel douche posé à mes pieds.

" Entre amis, on peut se rendre la pareille... " Lui dis-je contre son oreille.

Elle se tend et fait un pas vers le carrelage en face d'elle, comme si elle voulait m'échapper.

Lentement, je mets du savon dans ma main et défais doucement l'attache du haut de son maillot.

Je regarde ma main faire glisser lentement les cordes, comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas et commence à la savonner délicatement. Mes mains voyagent du haut de sa colonne jusqu'à ses reins et je m'approche un peu plus, l'estomac noué.

Je pense rapidement à Rose, mais ma conscience l'éloigne immédiatement.

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile alors que mes mains remontent le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à effleurer le galbe de ses seins. Je m'écarte soudain, le coeur battant, réalisant la situation.

Je suis avec Bella sous la douche et nous sommes en train de jouer...

" Edward... " Murmure-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, s'approchant par la même occasion de moi.

J'halète en posant mes mains sur ses hanches, et lui murmure:

" C'est fini... "

A ce moment-là, Jasper entre avec un sourire idiot accroché sur les lèvres et je ne doute pas des activités qu'il a pu avoir dans la piscine. Les mains tremblantes, je me rince quand Bella s'énerve sur les ficelles de son maillot de bain. Je palis lorsque je réalise que je ne l'ai pas renoué, mais Jazz se propose pour le rattacher, me faisant malgré moi froncer les sourcils, puis il dit, lorsqu'elle l'a remercié:

" Edward ne pouvait pas le faire?

_ Non! " Crions-nous d'une même voix.

Il affiche un sourire goguenard et je m'en vais, l'estomac noué.

Arrivé dans le vestiaire, je m'assois rapidement sur le banc et prends une serviette pour me sécher. Emmett finit de s'habiller, dos à moi, j'en profite pour enlever prestement mon maillot et vois mon sexe en érection.

Merde! C'est pas vrai...

Je reste figé un moment et m'habille rapidement avant qu'Emmett ou Jasper ne se rende compte de mon état, puis me réfugie dans les toilettes.

Je jette mon sac dans un coin et commence à faire les cents pas en passant mes mains dans ma tignasse mouillée, l'estomac noué.

Il a suffit que je la voye en maillot de bains. Juste en maillot de bains, bon sang!

Je grogne en serrant des dents, le coeur battant fortement dans ma cage thoraxique. J'essaye d'inspirer profondément pour me calmer, mais le sang afflué dans mon pénis me tient dans la réalité. J'ai envie d'elle...

Tout à coup, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre et je me fige en la voyant dans le miroir au mur devant moi. Je me retourne brusquement et elle baisse ses yeux en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille. Non... Non, pas ça...

" Bella... Grognè-je d'une voix enrouée.

_ Je suis désolée. " Me répond-il en relevant la tête.

Je regarde ses lèvres bouger et j'ai envie de hurler.

Pourquoi est-elle désolée?... Sait-elle dans quel état elle m'a mis?...

" Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir. "

Je me fige, mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans mes veines, puis je m'avance vivement vers elle en la plaquant contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Ses joues rougissent et je n'ai plus qu'une envie... Une seule.

" Ne redis jamais ce genre de choses, Bella. " Lui dis-je avant de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne.

Elle se fige sous mes lèvres alors que mon coeur tambourine à mes tempes. Désorienté, je me recule et vois ses yeux fermés, sa bouche frémissante. Elle est hors d'haleine alors que j'ai posé mes lèvres que quelques secondes sur les siennes. Je la tiens toujours fermement quand elle ouvre à nouveau ses yeux... Ses pupilles sont dilatées et j'ai encore envie.

J'ai besoin de lui montrer ce que je ressens depuis ces derniers jours. J'ai besoin de lui montrer que j'ai mal à en crever et qu'elle peut peut-être me sauver.

Alors je ferme les yeux et replonge sur sa bouche, faisant courir en frémissant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit alors qu'elle saisit désespérément mes hanches, collant mon érection contre son ventre quand elle entre-ouvre sa bouche. Je plonge immédiatement en elle, tremblant comme jamais. Elle me rend mon baiser. Violemment. Sans retenue. Puis, elle gémit une nouvelle fois et je me détache d'elle, respirant par la bouche.

Elle manque de tomber et rouvre doucement ses yeux, me faisant reculer.

" Pardon. " Dis-je d'une voix éraillée en prenant mon sac à côté d'elle.

Elle ne me répond pas, la bouche entre-ouverte et je la pousse sur le côté pour pouvoir sortir, le coeur au bord des lèvres, incapable de penser à ce que je viens de faire.

Dehors, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont tous là et je me mets à l'écart en baissant les yeux. Surtout ne pas regarder vers Rosalie.

Tout à coup, la culpabilité me dévore. Parce que tout va de travers dans ma vie, que mes rêves sont en train de partir en poussière, je saute sur la première venue?

Bella...

Que doit-elle penser de moi en ce moment?

Je ferme les yeux en entendant Alice se disputer avec son frère. Je serre des dents quand je sens des regards curieux sur moi.

J'ai envie de partir. Partir loin d'eux, loin d'elle, être au calme, seul, sans aucune pensée. La sérénité, tout simplement.

Bella arrive enfin quelques minutes plus tard, sous les marmonnements d'Emmett, et je contourne sans un mot la Jeep, prêt à partir. Rosalie me suit et me jette un regard craintif, puis elle me caresse rapidement le dos avant de monter dans la voiture. Je lève les yeux pour en faire de même et vois Bella qui s'installe à ses côtés, faisant battre mon coeur plus vite. J'hésite un instant et Alice me passe devant en parlant avec Jasper d'une voix animée. Soulagé de ne pas être à côté des deux filles durant le trajet, j'inspire un bon coup et m'assois contre la vitre.

Quelques minutes encore et je serai enfin seul.

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

**

J'avais tout essayé. Réviser mon Histoire, me lancer dans ma dissertation d'Anglais, faire mes Maths. J'avais cessé d'essayer de faire mes devoirs quand j'avais remarqué que j'essayais d'appliquer le théorème de Pythagore à un triangle équilatéral.

« Putain de Pythagore ! » Hurlai-je malgré tout en balançant mon cahier contre le mur.

Mon père monta et passa la tête par l'encadrement de ma porte, inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Bella ? »

Je m'empourprai, et allai récupérer mon cahier.

« Oui. Les triangles restent un mystère pour moi ce soir » mentis-je.

Quoique, c'était pas réellement un mensonge.

Peu friand de discussions, Charlie hocha la tête ; je l'entendis redescendre.

Je restai deux minutes à fixer le mur en face de moi ; et c'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me tira de mes pensées.

Je décrochai.

« Bella ? Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, il y a un gros problème ! Fit la voix, paniquée, de Rosalie.

- Rose ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ça sentait mauvais. Je me redressai sur mon lit, raide.

« C'est Edward. Il a réceptionné un message d'Emmett sur mon portable pendant que j'étais à la douche. Je crois qu'il est parti chez lui. Je suis avec Jasper, on arrive dans ta rue… On risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour les raisonner.

- Je descends. »

J'attrapai mon manteau en vitesse, et dévalai les escaliers.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, jeune fille ? Me questionna mon père alors que j'enfilais mes baskets.

- Euh, j'ai oublié mon portable à la piscine, inventai-je en pensant à Rose. Jazz m'emmène, sa voiture est plus rapide. »

Comme quoi, dans les situations urgentes, je sais mentir.

Je claquai la porte et courus jusqu'à la voiture de Jasper. Il redémarra en trombe.

« Il disait quoi ce message ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, on avait décidé avec Emmett que je parlerai ce soir avec Edward, et Emmett m'a envoyé un message pour m'encourager et me demander si j'avais besoin de sa présence.

- Purée » grognai-je.

Rose était aussi affolée que moi.

Jasper se gara enfin devant chez Alice et Emmett.

Juste à côté d'une Volvo argent. Merde…

Nous sortîmes en urgence ; des voix résonnaient dans le bois, juste à côté. Nous nous y dirigeâmes.

« Ok, mec, je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça ! Mais on n'avait rien prévu, avec Rosalie !

- Edward ! Cria Rose, courant vers… son ex.

- Comment avez-vous pu ! Hurla Alice, hors d'elle. Rosalie, comment as-tu pu tromper ton copain ! »

Ça allait dégénérer. Jasper la rejoignit et l'éloigna de Rosalie, qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise.

« On est désolés ! Gémit-elle. Ça a commencé aujourd'hui, dans le gymnase ! Ça ne fait pas plus longtemps que ça, on vous le jure ! C'était plus fort que nous… »

Un froid tomba quand les regards convergèrent vers Edward ; Edward qui s'était raidi et me lançait un regard choqué. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

« Tu savais, Bella ? C'est ça que tu me cachais ? »

Sa voix était vibrante de colère. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Edward » paniquai-je. « J'avais mes raisons.

- Oh non, arrête. Et dire que je te croyais différente. »

Il nous tourna le dos, et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Sans réfléchir, je me lançai à sa poursuite. Derrière moi, j'entendis Alice reprendre les hostilités.

« Tu es contente, Rosalie ? Cracha-t-elle. Tu as réussi à nous détruire ! »

Leurs voix fut bientôt hors de portée. Devant moi, je vis Edward bifurquer sur le sentier, en direction de la falaise. Je connaissais bien ce chemin, on le parcourait à vélo quelques années auparavant avec Alice et Emmett. Quand tout était simple.

Edward disparut de ma vue, mais je suivis le sentier en courant ; évidemment, je me pris le pied dans une racine et m'écroulai.

« Aïe ! » hurlai-je ; plus par désespoir que par douleur.

Je me relevai, et m'époussetai le jean vaguement ; je repartis en boitillant un peu.

J'arrivai enfin à la falaise ; Edward était là, faisant face au paysage impressionnant. Il se retourna en m'entendant.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ! Cria-t-il, dans une colère noire.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui, hein ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter !

- Tu m'as trahi, Bella ! Tu m'as trahi !

- Non ! Hurlai-je à m'en briser la voix. Non, tout ce que j'ai voulu, c'est te protéger !

- Me protéger ? En me laissant dans l'ignorance ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est, d'apprendre que notre copine parle de notre rupture avec son futur mec !

- Oh peut-être pas ! Mais toi, tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de découvrir qu'on est cocu ! Rose devait juste rompre avec toi, tu n'aurais pas dû savoir qu'ils s'étaient embrassés !

- Parce que c'est beaucoup mieux peut-être ?

- Tu n'as pas idée comme j'aurais préféré que Jacob me quitte ainsi, sans que j'apprenne qu'il me trompait… » finis-je d'une voix brisée.

La douleur me submergea, et je reculai contre un énorme chêne, tenant mon ventre à deux mains ; mon genou m'élança, et je le frottais.

Edward s'approcha de moi, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

« Tu t'es blessée ! Ragea-t-il.

- J'ai trébuché » pleurai-je, à bout de nerfs.

Il donna un gros coup de pied dans un morceau de bois, qui vola et tomba de la falaise, plongeant vers l'eau.

« Je ne fais que te faire du mal, aujourd'hui ! Hurla-t-il.

- Non ! C'est de ma faute, tout est toujours de ma faute ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de toujours tout rater, marre de ne pas prendre les bonnes décisions, marre d'être maladroite ! »

Il se retourna pour me faire face, et franchit les derniers pas nous séparant.

« Comment as-tu pu garder un tel secret ! Fit-il en plaquant les mains de chaque côté de mon crâne sur l'écorce rugueuse.

- Je sais que je n'existe pas, pour toi, Edward ! Mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie ! Je t'appréciais bien trop pour vouloir être responsable de ta douleur !

- Que tu n'existes pas pour moi ? » reprit-il, capturant mon regard pour me sonder.

Ses yeux reflétaient une rage qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne. Veux plus. Jamais. T'entendre dire ce genre de choses ! Jamais ! »

Sa voix vibrait d'émotion ; et soudain, il se pencha vers moi, et prit mes lèvres.

Son baiser était… violent. Exigeant. Edward lâcha l'arbre, et se saisit de mes hanches, me plaquant contre lui ; j'enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Crut-il que je voulais le repousser ? Il s'écarta de moi.

Nous nous sondâmes du regard quelques secondes, puis je revins me plaquer le plus près possible de lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Un de ses bras m'encercla la taille pendant que son autre main glissait par l'ouverture de mon manteau sous mon pull.

Je frémis violemment en sentant ses doigts glisser rudement sur ma peau, son pouce caressant mes côtes. Je lâchai ses cheveux, et glissai mes deux mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt. Je sentais ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts ; mais ça n'avait plus rien d'un jeu, comme à la piscine.

Il me plaqua à nouveau contre le vieux chêne ; cela lui permit de libérer ses mains, et il me débarrassa de mon manteau.

Ses mains revinrent glisser sous mon pull, remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je me haussai à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds, plaquant mon bassin contre l'évidence de son désir, et l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Bella » gémit-il.

Je fis glisser son pull et son tee-shirt vers sa tête ; il m'aida à l'en débarrasser en levant les bras, puis en fit de même avec le mien.

Je n'étais même plus capable de réfléchir ; il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et joua de ses pouces sur mes mamelons, me faisant cambrer contre lui.

Automatiquement, mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son jean, et j'ouvris sa ceinture.

Encore une fois, il m'aida à le débarrasser de son jean ; et il s'attaqua au mien.

Nous ne fûmes bientôt plus vêtus que moi de ma fine culotte en dentelle, et lui de son boxer.

Les yeux brûlants, Edward me détailla, s'attardant sur mon ventre frémissant.

Il me souleva du sol, et nous coucha sur les feuilles mortes. L'air froid caressait nos peau, rendant la situation plus sensuelle.

Je sentis à peine ma culotte glisser le long de mes cuisses ; il se débarrassa aussi de son boxer.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens quand il me pénétra.

Surprise par la taille de son sexe, j'écarquillai les yeux. « Edward ! » hoquetai-je.

Il commença ses va-et-vient ; rapidement, plus rien n'importa plus autour de nous. Je fermai les yeux, et jouis rapidement ; il me suivit de quelques secondes.

Il retomba sur moi, épuisé ; puis se retourna sur le dos, me permettant de respirer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, ainsi ; puis le froid me gagna.

Je me levai, et remis mes vêtements.

Je me tournai vers lui, et lui sourit timidement ; mais mon sourire se figea quand je remarquai son expression.

Ce fut à lui d'avoir les yeux écarquillés ; l'air choqué, il me dévisagea avec une sorte de… dégoût.

Je ressentis comme un coup au cœur.

Je commençai à repartir, les larmes brûlant mes yeux, coulant sur mes joues.

Je l'entendis se lever, et se rhabiller en vitesse. Je ne me retournai pas. Il me rattrapa deux minutes plus tard.

« Je suis désolé » fit-il d'une voix sombre, marchant à mes côtés mais sans me toucher.

Un hoquet de tristesse me secoua. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me le dise aussi clairement ? J'accélérai le pas, mais il n'eut aucun mal à rester à mon niveau.

« Ça ne se produira plus »

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin en silence ; quand nous atteignîmes la cour de la maison d'Alice, celle-ci me sauta dessus.

« Bella ! Nous étions hyper inquiets ! Mais… tu pleures ? »

Je serrai les lèvres, sentant la nausée me submerger.

« On s'est disputés, fis-je simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je savais pour Rose et Emmett, mentis-je. Je veux rentrer. Jasper, s'il te plait. »

Jasper m'entoura les épaules d'un bras, et me guida jusqu'à sa voiture, non sans avoir lancé un regard à la fois incompréhensif et colérique à Edward. Je m'installais sans mot dire.

« Que lui as-tu fait ! Cria Alice.

- Rien que je ne regrette. » répondit la voix sombre d'Edward, me plantant un couteau de plus dans le cœur.

Jasper ferma la portière ; je l'entendis s'adresser à Edward d'une voix sèche.

« Emmett a ramené Rosalie chez toi. »

Edward ne répondit rien ; je le vis s'engouffrer dans sa Volvo.

Jasper vint s'installer au volant, à côté de moi. Il ne dit rien ; et je l'en remerciais silencieusement.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer que coucher avec moi avait dégoûté Edward Cullen.

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Arrivé devant chez moi, j'entre-ouvre la portière alors que la voiture ne s'est pas entièrement arrêtée, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je me précipite à l'intérieur de ma maison sans un regard en arrière, ni sans attendre Rose.

Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je vois la salon vide et monte précipitamment les escaliers, craignant que ma mère ne soit dans la cuisine et vienne me parler. Je pousse brusquement la porte de ma chambre, jette mon sac dans un coin et soupire de bien être en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Je ferme mes yeux, mes muscles se détendant petit à petit.

Quelques secondes après, j'entends Rose qui entre à son tour. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et l'entends inspirer profondément en tremblant. Elle s'affaire autour du lit et ressort sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, j'essaye de faire abstraction de mes pensées. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à Bella. Ses lèvres. Sa peau. Sa langue chaude et humide. Ses gémissements... A la raison qui m'a poussé à agir de cette façon.

Petit à petit, mes paupières s'alourdissent et ma respiration se fait régulière. Je me sens enfin apaisé alors que je somnole, puis, le trou noir. Bien faiteur.

**oOo**

Je me tourne en fronçant des sourcils alors qu'un bruit me parvient au loin, m'arrachant des bras de Morphée. Puis, j'entre-ouvre un oeil en soupirant de frustration.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

Apparemment pas assez pour que mon corps soit repu. Avec difficulté, je me redresse et cherche la source du bruit, puis vois le portable de Rose sur la commode, à côté de la porte d'entrée, qui clignotte. Je grogne en me levant et me dirge vers le meuble dans la ferme intention de l'éteindre quand je vois le nom affiché sur l'écran qui me réveille d'un coup.

_Emmett._

Le coeur battant soudainement vite, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil par la porte entre-ouverte et ne vois aucun signe de Rose. Rapidement, j'ouvre l'sms et le lis:

" _Deux heures que je ne t'ai pas vue et je deviens déjà dingue. Parle-lui et appelle-moi après; si tu veux, je viens et on lui explique tout les deux. _"

C'est en regardant les autres messages qu'il lui a envoyés que je remarque que mes mains tremblent violemment et que j'ai du mal à respirer. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas dormi cet après-midi.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir et je jette le portable sur le lit en prenant mes clés de voiture quand Rose fait irruption dans la chambre. Elle se fige lorsqu'elle voit mon visage et ouvre la bouche en regardant la commode. Puis, les larmes lui montent aux yeux quand elle s'aperçoit que le téléphone n'y est plus.

Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, je me sentais coupable...

" Edward, je... Commence-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ La ferme! "

Je passe rageusement à côté d'elle et elle se met à pleurer en hurlant mon prénom, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sors de la maison et croise mon père sur le chemin qui me regarde avec stupeur le dépasser.

Mon coeur bat à toute vitesse et les larmes afluent.

Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre en trombe. Je sens mon sang pulser dans ma gorge alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues, et j'ai mal, terriblement mal au coeur.

Je me rends compte qu'avoir le coeur brisé, ce n'est pas qu'une simple expression mais bel et bien une réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'utilise mon frein à main pour bifurquer à droite et manque de peu de me prendre un fourgon garé le long de la chaussée, lorsque j'aperçois au fond de la rue la grosse Jeep noire. J'accélère un peu et finis par me garer devant, nauséeux.

J'observe la grande maison, l'allée bordée de petits buissons, le porche et le rez-de-chaussée éclairés, puis sors dans la nuit froide, tel un fantôme, et me dirige vers l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvre violemment sur Emmett.

Je me fige en le voyant sortir d'un pas décidé, Alice sur ses talons, lui criant de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il arrive à ma hauteur et siffle entre ses dents:

" Je ne tiens pas à me battre devant ma mère. "

Sans un mot, je le suis jusqu'à l'orée du bois, à quelques mètres de là, le coeur battant encore plus vite.

Il commence à faire les cents pas en se prenant la tête à deux mains, et ça me rappelle la fois où il s'était disputé avec Bella.

_Bella..._

Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment et se tourne vers moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, ok? Les femmes des autres, en général je n'y touche jamais. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis il y a quelques semaines, j'ai vu cette photo... Cette putain de photo qui trônait sur un mur de ta chambre. Et je suis tombé raide dingue d'elle! Comme ça! J'y ai pensé pendant des jours et je croyais que ça allait passer! Ca passe toujours. Et elle est arrivée... Elle était à couper le souffle! J'avais jamais vu une fille comme ça! Et j'avais envie de te casser la gueule parce que tu la tenais dans tes bras et que je n'aurai jamais cette chance!... "

Je l'entends débiter son monologue alors qu'Alice gémit à côté de moi, mais je ne les écoute pas. Puis, soudain, la pression qui me submerge depuis des jours, la rancoeur que j'ai au fond de moi, mon désarroi, ma peine, ma rage, mon amour et ma vie brisés, tout ça explose en même temps.

" Vous m'avez pris pour un con! Depuis combien de temps ça dure votre histoire? Où est-ce que vous vous retrouviez pour vous embrasser? Elle est venue chez toi? Vous avez couché ensemble? "

Alice regarde désespérément autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une aide divine et j'ai envie de m'élancer sur son frère. Quitte à avoir mal, autant que ça le soit aussi physiquement.

Il inspire profondément et me dit sur un ton calme:

" Ok, mec, je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça mais on n'avait rien prévu avec Rosalie... "

J'ai envie de lui crier qu'il arrête d'utiliser son nom. Qu'il n'a pas le droit. J'ai envie d'agir en égoïste, de lui hurler qu'elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mais le visage de Bella plane dans mon esprit, presque narquoisement. Insolamment. Comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre que maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne partirait pas.

Puis, la voix de Rose qui m'appelle. Lointaine dans ce cauchemar.

Je fais volte-face au ralenti et la vois courir vers moi... ou plutôt, vers lui. Elle s'arrête à ses côtés et il la prend par la taille. Mon coeur se déchire un peu plus. Elle pleure, elle gémit... Ses yeux semblent me demander pardon mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je la regarde avec lui et la vérité m'atteint de plein fouet, faisant resurgir les larmes, la honte, la colère. Il est amoureux d'elle.

Alice, tout à coup, se met à hurler comme une hystérique alors que je me répète cette phrase en boucle: _il est amoureux d'elle. _

Puis à nouveau la voix de Rose... qui finit de m'achever.

" On est désolés ! Gémit-elle. Ça a commencé aujourd'hui, dans le gymnase ! Ça ne fait pas plus longtemps que ça, on vous le jure ! C'était plus fort que nous… "

Le gymnase... Entre midi et deux... Bella...

Je me tourne vers elle et je vois à la lueur d'un réverbère des plaques rouges qui ont envahi ses joues alors qu'elle détourne les yeux.

" Tu savais, Bella ? C'est ça que tu me cachais ? "

Puis elle relève son regard, complètement paniquée.

" Edward... commence-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'avais mes raisons...

_ Oh non arrête! Et dire que... je me disais que tu étais peut-être différente... "

Ma voix se casse dans ma gorge et les larmes affluent une nouvelle fois. Je regarde autour de moi, désespéré, j'entends Rosalie qui pleure, je vois Jasper qui serre contre lui Alice, le regard hargneux de celle-ci posé sur son frère et j'évite soigneusement Bella.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé à la piscine et j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Loin. Maintenant.

Je fais demi tour et commence à courir sans réfléchir, droit devant moi.

La pression m'oppresse, mes jambes tremblent et mes poumons ont du mal à retenir suffisamment d'oxygène et tout tourne dans ma tête.

Rosalie...

Rosalie étendue à côté de moi...

Rosalie et ses sourires tendres...

Rosalie et ses baisers...

_Rosalie et Emmett..._

Bella...

Bella et sa maladresse exaspérante...

Bella et les rougeurs de ses joues...

Bella et ses secrets...

_Bella contre moi..._

Je cours un peu plus vite au souvenir de sa bouche sur la mienne et j'entends le bruit des vagues qui meurent sur les rochers avant d'arriver dans une clairière qui surplombe l'océan. Je m'arrête brusquement, le coeur lourd, et je regarde le reflet de la lune à l'horizon. J'écoute l'écume qui s'écrase contre les parois de la falaise et m'approche doucement jusqu'à dominer l'immensité de l'eau.

Au loin, je les imagine; Rosalie et Bella en train de pleurer, Emmett figé, Jasper qui essaye de relativiser, Alice qui s'est remis à hurler... Sans personne qui ne part à ma recherche.

Puis un bruit. Machinalement, je me retourne, espérant voir un quelconque animal et me fige en reconnaissant la démarche maladroite, presque titubante.

Je serre les dents en la voyant s'approcher doucement de moi. J'aurais au moins aimé que ce soit Jasper. Oui... Jasper et sa rationalité. Pas elle...

_Tout sauf elle..._

" Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi? " Hurlè-je hors de moi.

Mon coeur recommence à battre fort dans ma poitrine quand je la vois s'avancer un peu plus.

_Non, va-t-en, va-t-en..._

Nous commençons à nous disputer. Violemment. Et elle ne s'enfuit toujours pas. Elle reste là, devant moi, les cheveux défaits, les joues et le nez rouges, égratignée, la poitrine se soulevant douloureusement - presqu'autant que la mienne. - Inconsciemment, je m'approche d'elle et la vois se tenir son genoux droit à deux mains, le regard embué.

" Tu es blessée. Sifflè-je.

_ J'ai trébuché. " Me répond-elle à bout de nerfs.

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la secouer de toutes mes forces pour ce qu'elle m'a caché... pour ce qui est arrivé à la piscine et que je ne peux pas enlever de ma tête.

J'aperçois un vieux morceau de bois flotté et tire dedans de toutes mes forces à la place.

" Je n'arrête pas de te faire du mal aujourd'hui. Dis-je, sarcastique.

_ Non ! C'est de ma faute, tout est toujours de ma faute ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de toujours tout rater, marre de ne pas prendre les bonnes décisions, marre d'être maladroite ! " S'énerve-t-elle.

Je repose mon attention sur elle, surpris qu'elle s'énerve autant contre elle-même, puis m'approche et pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, alors qu'elle est appuyée contre un vieux chêne. Son souffle saccadé atteint péniblement mon visage et je sens les muscles de mes bras commencer à trembler.

Comme à la piscine, je l'observe un instant, la gorge serrée, et je me rends compte de l'erreur que j'ai faite en m'approchant autant d'elle. L'envie est en train de revenir...

" Comment as-tu pu garder un tel secret? " Sifflè-je.

Mon estomac se noue d'appréhension alors que j'essaye de toutes mes forces de me re-concentrer sur ma colère et non sur mon désir.

" Je sais que je n'existe pas, pour toi, Edward ! Mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie ! Je t'appréciais bien trop pour vouloir être responsable de ta douleur ! Me dit-elle sans relever les yeux.

_ Que tu n'existes pas pour moi ? "

Comment peut-elle dire une chose pareille après ce qui s'est passé entre nous? Comment peut-elle penser qu'après ça, elle n'existe toujours pas à mes yeux?

La colère boue en moi et j'ai envie de hurler, ou pire...

Comme muent par eux-mêmes, mes yeux s'attardent une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ou si... Je sais exactement...

" Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne. Veux plus. Jamais. T'entendre dire ce genre de choses ! Jamais ! " Lui dis-je, la voix enrouée.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'écrase ma bouche contre la sienne, plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche chaude. Elle me répond avec la même ardeur, quand je lâche l'arbre pour la saisir violemment par les hanches, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse et qu'elle s'en aille. Je l'embrasse encore plus désespérément qu'à la piscine, bouleversé par tout, par elle, par l'envie que je ne comprends pas. J'encre encore plus mes doigts sur son bassin et l'embrasse encore plus profondément quand je sens ses mains plonger dans mes cheveux.

_Ne pars plus... Plus maintenant..._

Malgré moi, malgré mon désir, je me recule et plonge mon regard dans le sien, le souffle court, appréhendant qu'elle s'en aille alors que je sens mon pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit, me désespérant encore plus. Elle semble jauger mes réactions alors que les secondes passent, interminables, que j'ai envie de la sentir près de moi et que le bruit de l'écume s'échouant sur les rochers nous parvient de la falaise.

_Reviens..._

Je fais un léger mouvement vers elle quand elle se plaque contre mon corps et m'embrasse à son tour, passionnément. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge alors que je réponds avec force à son baiser. Ses mains sont toujours dans mes cheveux, et j'ai soudain envie de plus, tellement plus.

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille, le coeur battant à tout rompre et faufile une main froide sous son manteau. J'approfondis encore plus notre baiser au contact de sa peau et je la sens frissonner quand ma main remonte vers sa poitrine. Elle plaque son bassin contre mon sexe en érection et embrasse désespérément mon cou quand je palpe son sein gauche, chaud, doux.

_J'ai envie de toi..._

Je gémis son prénom lorsque ses mains s'attaquent à mes vêtements et que les miennes défont l'attache de son soutien-gorge. J'ai du mal à respirer en reprenant son sein dans ma main et j'ai envie de faire courir ma langue sur sa peau, juste là.

Nos vêtements disparaissent petit à petit et sa bouche me manque terriblement. Je regarde ses lèvres qui tremblent, sa petite poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration erratique, les cheveux qui lui barrent le front, le rouge sur ses joues et je la trouve magnifique.

Sans plus attendre, je l'allonge sur la terre battue, et le reflet de la lune danse sur son visage.

Un moment, j'appréhende d'y voir de l'affolement, de la peur, mais ses yeux sont noirs de désir. D'un coup de rein, je la pénètre et la vois écarquiller les yeux. Je ferme les miens lorsqu'elle gémit mon prénom, bouleversé. Je commence mes coups de buttoir, mes mains encrées dans la terre fraîche, le plaisir grandissant, la bouche entre-ouverte. Je sens sa poitrine chaude contre mon torse, j'entends les sons étranglés qui sortent de sa gorge et j'accélère mon mouvement, avant de la sentir se resserrer autour de moi puis jouis à mon tour, en m'écroulant sur elle.

Nos coeurs battent à l'unisson et je plisse désespérément mes paupières closes lorsque la réalité me rattrape, que le froid humide mord brusquement la chair moite de mon dos. Je plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux à présent défaits et j'attends que ses mains se posent violemment sur mon torse pour me repousser.

Voyant qu'elle ne bouge toujours pas, je me détache d'elle en ouvrant les yeux et m'allonge à ses côtés.

Le silence se prolonge, et j'observe la Lune blanche avec ses cratères gris. J'ai soudain envie de m'excuser. Pour lui avoir crié dessus, pour l'avoir embrassé à la piscine, pour mon manque de tact, pour mes silences, pour l'avoir baisé sans mot, sans soupir, sans plaisir partagé... A cette pensée, je me redresse vivement et la panique s'empare de moi.

Je regarde son corps inerte, ses jambes fines, sa peau blanche parsemée de terre, les traces de mon sperme qui luit légèrement sous la lune sur ses cuisses, et la bile envahit ma bouche alors qu'elle se redresse doucement pour se rhabiller.

Qu'est-ce que ce j'ai fait?

Je surprends son regard sur moi et son sourire tremblant.

Mon estomac se noue quand je me relève et que je cherche frénétiquement, en tréssaillant, mes vêtements éparpillés ici et là. Je l'entends fuir et mes yeux me brûlent, ma gorge s'assèche. Je me rhabille à mon tour et la retrouve rapidement. Elle marche vite et titube encore. J'allonge le pas et me retrouve à sa hauteur, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

" Je suis désolé. " L'implorè-je.

Un sanglot sort de sa gorge, et mon battement cardiaque redouble de violence.

" Ca ne se reproduira pas. "

J'ai envie de la rassurer, de lui dire que je suis moi non aussi bon à rien, que je détruis tout, même l'ébauche de notre amitié.

_Votre amitié! Regarde dans quel état elle est..._

Nous continuons à marcher et elle ne parle toujours pas, le visage baissé. Puis, une lumière, l'orée du bois, les cris d'Alice à nouveau.

Je regarde autour de moi, appréhendant de voir Rosalie qui aurait compris l'expression de mon visage mais ne vois que Jasper. Bella le supplie de la ramener chez elle et mes yeux me brûlent à nouveau; jamais elle ne me le pardonnera.

" Que lui as-tu fait? hurle Alice à mon encontre.

_ ... Rien que je ne regrette. " Finis-je par lui répondre d'une voix morne.

Je les vois s'éloigner, sans rien dire, sans un regard et Jazz referme la portière sur Bella.

" Emmett a ramené Rosalie chez toi. " Me dit-il sur un ton sec.

Je ne lui réponds même pas alors que je fixe le visage de Bella, recroquevillée sur la banquette arrière. Je me dirige à mon tour vers ma voiture et l'évidence me frappe aux yeux:

_J'ai abusé d'elle..._

**A suivre...**


	13. La débâcle des sentiments

**Note:**

Bonsoir, bonjour.

Oui, une update en ce Lundi soir, c'est EXCEPTIONNEL, donc pas d'affolement inutile... Le chapitre était prêt, je discutais avec une amie qui voulait avoir un teaser, et pour faire une part d'équité, je vous le livre...

Un chapitre que nous apprécions tout particulièrement, en espérant que ça sera de même pour vous...

Nous vous remercions d'être toujours encore plus nombreuses à nous lire et à nous laisser vos avis, ça nous va droit au coeur, MERCI!

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour lire le monstre suivant: 38 pages... Nous avons encore une fois battues notre record, on dit merci aux muses :p

Bizouxxx, très bonne lecture à vous et à Mercredi prochain!

Réponses aux anonymes:

**evid3n-ce: **Edward sera crétin jusqu'au bout, il faut le croire :p Merci, bizouxxx, bonne lecture

**HelleHaare: **Eh oui le moment qui devait arriver dans 150 ans est là lol... Merci bizouxxx et bonne lecture

**Evelyne-raconte: **Ta review nous a beaucoup touché, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture, bizouxxx

**fraise: **Comment Edward peut penser qu'il a abusé de Bella? Ses larmes! Et une mauvaise interprétation de ses gestes... Il est débile, on le changera pas :p James arrivera bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiètes pas... Prochain chapitre... Merci et bizouxxx! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre douze: La débâcle des sentiments**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

_Mardi_

Je ne retournai pas en cours.

Je dis à mon père que je me sentais vraiment mal ; et après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Le regard dégoûté d'Edward, et ses excuses m'avaient poursuivies toute la nuit, me blessant de leurs griffes acérées ; les rares minutes pendant lesquelles j'avais réussi à m'endormir, son visage revenait ; il se tordait en une moue tantôt horrifiée, tantôt méprisante, tantôt moqueuse… et je finissais par m'éveiller en pleurs, alors que la douleur qui me tenaillait, me semblait bien réelle.

Mon mardi ne ressembla à rien. J'essayai de dormir ; n'y parvins que peu. Alice m'appela à la pause déjeuner ; je lui servis la même excuse qu'à Charlie. Elle s'en contenta, et m'expliqua vite fait comment notre groupe s'était scindé. Rosalie et Emmett d'un côté, elle, Jasper et Edward -le fait qu'elle prononce son prénom me fit mal- de l'autre.

Elle me raconta comment Edward avait l'air mal en regardant Rosalie et Emmett. Elle n'eut pas idée des larmes qui coulèrent sur mes joues à cette pensée.

Je n'étais rien pour lui.

Elle raccrocha sur la promesse de passer me voir ; et elle le fit.

« Bella ! » fit-elle en entrant dans ma chambre, Charlie l'ayant laissé rentrer. « Je me suis inquiétée !

- Je suis désolée, 'Lice.

- Tu as une sale tête », me dit-elle, s'asseyant sur mon lit et me prenant les mains.

Je détournai le regard. Elle me fixa quelques instants ; puis reprit d'une voix douce :

« Bella, est-ce que ton état a la moindre chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre toi et Edward ? »

Les yeux pleins de détresse, je la regardai quelques secondes, voulant lui mentir ; mais la tristesse l'emporta sur tout le reste, et je m'écroulai sur son épaule.

« Alice ! Gémis-je. Qu'a-t-on fait ? Je le dégoûte… Je me dégoûte ! »

Elle frissonna, et passa une main dans mon dos.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

**oOo**

_Mercredi_

Je ne retournai pas en cours non plus. Je passais la journée entre deux mondes ; et en fin d'après-midi, je m'assis sur mon lit et entourai mes genoux de mes bras.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand une voix venue du rez-de-chaussée me ramena à la réalité. Je me concentrai dessus, incertaine de l'avoir entendue.

« Bella ! » répéta cette voix. « Tu es là ? »

Je tressaillis. C'était la voix d'Edward.

Pleine d'espoir, je me levai d'un bond ; mais me souvins de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je me raidis, et sortit de ma chambre, en direction de l'escalier. Je m'arrêtai en haut ; Edward était là. Il tourna la tête vers moi et une brève lueur de soulagement traversa son visage ; juste avant qu'il ne reprenne un air un peu distant et inquiet.

Je descendis.

« Tu voulais ? » demandai-je d'une voix sombre, sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

« Jasper m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien ».

Un rictus amer déforma ma bouche ; puis je le regardai à nouveau droit dans les yeux, un éclat dur dans le regard.

« Eh bien, si, tu vois. D'une manière générale, ça va. »

« Eh bien moi ça va pas. »

Je me sentis soudain coupable ; peut-être que je n'avais pas à lui parler ainsi, aussi durement. J'eus un mouvement vers lui ; mon inquiétude avait repris le dessus, et je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas et si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Mais au dernier moment une petite voix me retint.

"Il t'a baisée avant de te laisser tomber… Et avant ça, il t'a toujours ignorée… Et tu as pitié de lui ?"

Je conservai mon air un peu fermé.

« Oh. Je suis désolée pour toi. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Je voudrais qu'on essaye de faire ce qu'on avait prévu au début : être amis »

Un haut le cœur me secoua, et je me retournai, m'appuyant contre le mur à côté.

« Edward. Fis-je quand je redevins à peu près maîtresse de ma voix. Tu es en train de me suggérer qu'on efface tout et qu'on recommence ? Salut, je suis Bella, et toi ? »

Je me retournai vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère.

« C'est ça que tu me suggères ?

- Peut-être pas aussi facilement mais oui, quelque chose dans ce genre… j'aimerais que tu arrives à… me pardonner ce que je t'ai… fait. »

Je le regardai quelques secondes, interloquée. Puis la colère revint me faire trembler.

« Te pardonner ? Tu me demandes de te pardonner quoi ? Le fait que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ma gueule ? Te pardonner le fait que le souvenir de la seule fois où j'ai existé à tes yeux te dégoûte ? Et tu me demandes mon amitié après ça ? Je ne suis pas un mouchoir jetable, Edward. »

Je repris une inspiration.

« Tu as toujours fait comme si j'étais transparente, ou comme si j'étais une erreur. Alors ne me demande pas ça. Je peux t'en excuser ; mais ne me demande pas d'oublier.

- J'ai abusé de toi j'en ai bien conscience ! Moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais à toi, je te demande de faire cet effort. Si j'ai une place quelconque dans ta vie.

- Abusé de moi ? Je ne t'ai pas dit non, jamais ! Tu me fais mal, à me rappeler tes regrets »

Puis la tristesse m'envahit ; et je sentis ma carapace se fragiliser. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

« Très bien, Edward. Sois prié d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Car moi, je ne me sens pas capable d'oublier ce que nous avons fait ; ça n'avait visiblement pas la même signification pour nous. »

Je le contournai sans le regarder ; et lui ouvrit en grand la porte, l'invitant à repartir.

Il se rapprocha de moi à grandes enjambées, mais, de manière totalement imprévisible, il ne fit que refermer la porte dans un claquement assourdissant. Je sursautai, et reculai contre le mur ; il se rapprocha de moi, me bloquant toute fuite, et posa ses bras de chaque côté de mes épaules.

« Pas la même signification pour nous ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Je serrai les poings, brisée de l'intérieur ; fallait-il vraiment qu'il enfonce le clou ?

« Tu peux regretter ; moi pas. Je n'aurais pas couché avec toi si je n'en avais pas eu envie. Contrairement à toi. » assenai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, d'un air agacé.

« Tu crois que je n'en avais pas envie ?

- Ce que je crois c'est que la simple idée d'avoir couché avec moi te dégoûte. Et que c'est pour ça que tu désires l'oublier. »

Il frappa violemment le mur à côté de ma tête ; puis se recula, m'attrapant par la taille pour me plaquer contre lui.

« Et le fait que je ne te désire que quand j'ai mal, tu vas me faire croire que ça te convient ? »

Je plaquai mes mains contre son torse pour le repousser ; mais il resserra son emprise.

« Non. Non, ça ne me conviendra jamais ; je ne veux pas être ce genre de filles, Edward. Le genre dont tu ignores l'existence la plupart du temps, et qui n'apparaît à tes yeux quand tu veux baiser. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de ton amitié.

- Et tu veux quoi ? »

Les larmes emplirent à nouveau mes yeux ; je me mordis violemment la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas, fis-je alors qu'une bile amère me brûlait la gorge. Que tu m'apprécies, que tu me détestes. Tout plutôt que cette indifférence ! Oh, oui, je préfèrerai que tu me haïsses, plutôt que tu continues de me considérer comme un objet.

- Que je déteste ? Pour que le désir me consume et que je ne me contrôle plus à nouveau, c'est bien ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais lire dans tes yeux le dégoût que je t'inspire. Oublies-moi ; et pour assouvir tes désirs de mec, va voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je peux t'en citer qui serait ravies » crachai-je avant d'essayer à nouveau de me libérer.

Il ne me lâcha pas ; mais, pire que tout, un petit sourire s'installa au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu es jalouse ? »

La colère afflua en moi ; et je lui lançai un regard venimeux.

« Jalouse ? De quoi ? Je t'ai déjà eu, et après tout, c'était pas si génial. Tu ne m'as même pas témoigné le quart du respect que Jacob avait pour moi.

- J'ai abusé de toi ! Comment ça aurait pu être génial ? Tu m'as fait perdre mes moyens à la piscine et cette chose dans mon ventre… inachevée, plus ce qui s'est passé après, c'est sur toi que je me suis défoulé ! »

Il respira un grand coup, crispé ; puis reprit d'une voix plus basse :

« Tu me mets hors de moi, tu le sais ça ? »

Je le regardai, raide ; et me crispai encore plus dans ses bras.

« Eh bien je peux uniquement te suggérer de partir, puisque je suis ton unique problème. Je regrette de te mettre en colère, mais ça n'est pas moi qui de nous deux retient l'autre. »

Il me lâcha brusquement ; je chancelai, respirant à nouveau un air que son odeur ne saturait pas. Il partit en coup de vent, claquant la porte derrière lui. Interdite, je restai un moment immobile ; puis je me retournai et allai poser mes mains à plat sur la commode de l'entrée

La porte se rouvrit brusquement, et je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait quand Edward me saisit par les hanches et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne.

Son baiser fut violent, intense ; au début, je n'y répondis pas, figée. Puis j'agrippai le col de sa chemise ; mais il se recula, le regard brûlant. Sans prévenir il me saisit et m'assit sur la commode, par-dessus les lettres et le journal de Charlie ; il m'écarta les cuisses et vint se placer entre elles, pour ensuite reprendre mes lèvres.

Sa bouche était brûlante ; sa langue, exigeante. Elle força le passage de mes lèvres, que j'entrouvris avec un gémissement. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull, mais ne remontèrent pas plus haut que mes côtes, cherchant simplement une prise pour me rapprocher de lui le plus possible ; mon corps fut secoué de tremblements alors qu'il faisait des va et vient avec sa langue, puis m'embrassait la lèvre inférieure, pour en revenir ensuite à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Quand il se recula enfin pour que nous puissions respirer, il ancra son regard au mien ; et quand il eut recouvré assez de souffle, il me parla d'une voix vibrante.

« Tu vois que je suis capable d'autre chose, Bella. »

Il me lâcha brusquement, et disparut pour de bon, cette fois.

Je restai sonnée un certain moment, sur la commode ; puis un frisson me ramena à la réalité, ainsi qu'un arrière goût de colère, et j'en descendit brusquement, énervée.

J'étais frustrée, en colère, je me sentais un peu humiliée aussi, de répondre ainsi à ses baisers, j'éprouvais de la rancœur envers lui de ne pas me vouloir comme je le voulais, j'éprouvais une rage sourde envers moi de le désirer toujours plus fort ; ce mélange de sentiment me rongeait. La frustration l'emportant.

Je remontai en vitesse dans ma chambre ; et envoyai un message à James, lui annonçant que vendredi soir je passerai chez lui pour discuter. Il me fallait rompre. Je ne l'aimais pas, et, il me fallait bien être honnête, ne le désirais pas autant qu'Edward.

Une fois le message envoyé, je me couchai sur mon lit, le cœur commençant tout juste à ralentir ses battements ; et un tout nouveau sentiment prit naissance en moi.

Edward m'avait avoué me désirer quand il était en colère. Il ne m'embrassait que quand il y avait cette tension entre nous, cette électricité.

Moi, je le voulais. Et pour ça, j'allais le rendre fou. J'en étais capable ; je sentais le courage affluer en moi en même temps que montait la colère. Il se moquait bien de moi, quand il m'embrassait passionnément pour ensuite me planter là. Et bien j'allais jouer son jeu. Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule à pouvoir éprouver du désir ; et pour lui, ça devait être physiologiquement encore plus inconfortable.

J'allais bien en jouer, désormais. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir ce rythme ; mais j'espérais qu'il craquerait avant moi.

De toutes façons, je ne serai jamais complètement heureuse sans lui.

Demain, je retournerai en cours.

**oOo**

_Jeudi_

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis… très longtemps, je me levai avec mon réveil et avec entrain.

Mon courage ne m'avait pas quitté pendant la nuit ; j'en étais surprise, mais comptais bien en profiter.

Je me préparai rapidement ; mais pris un peu de temps avant de partir.

Je voulais arriver après Edward.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, je remarquai la Volvo argentée ; et une place vide juste à côté. C'était trop beau. Je m'y garai, et coupai le moteur.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et tentai de refouler le sourire joueur qui naissait sur mes lèvres ; quand enfin je me sentis prête, je descendis de ma camionnette.

Je me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers Alice, Jasper et… Edward. Bingo.

Alice me fit son éternel grand sourire, celui qu'elle m'adressait immanquablement dès que ça faisait plus de 24 heures qu'on ne s'était pas vues. Je la serrai dans mes bras, puis allai embrasser Jazz sur la joue. Il parut surpris de mon changement d'humeur par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue.

Je me tournai enfin vers Edward ; celui-ci me regardait avec intensité. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, et lui fit un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Edward ! Ravie de te revoir. » fis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre ; je me retournai vivement, de manière à ce qu'il soit complètement dans mon dos.

« Je vous laisse, je dois aller porter mon mot d'absence. On se voit tout à l'heure en cours Alice ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et je partis en direction du secrétariat ; première phase Ignorer Edward, réussie. Il n'avait sans doute pas encore compris où je voulais en venir, mais d'ici la fin de la journée…

Non, même avant, il se rendrait compte que quelque chose avait changé entre nous.

Les deux premiers cours me parurent durer éternellement ; je m'étais rarement autant ennuyée. J'avais d'abord essayé de m'intéresser au babillage d'Alice, puis à celui du prof, et même à celui des autres élèves ; mais rien n'y faisait, je m'emmerdais.

J'étais presque d'humeur lasse en sortant de mon cours.

Quand je passai la porte, la fille devant moi stoppa net, et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans ; je levai la tête, énervée.

Pour croiser les yeux verts d'Edward. Mon coeur accéléra ses battements ; qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il m'attendait ?

Je rompis notre contact visuel, et bifurquai vers la cour sans un mot, et sans plus un regard pour lui. Il dut me rattraper, car je le sentis marcher à côté de moi.

Nous arrivâmes aux portes battantes ; mais la malédiction qui me pourchassait depuis ma naissance me rattrapa, et je trébuchai ; je sentis un bras me rattraper, dont je me dégageai, furieuse.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir une sortie en beauté une fois dans ma vie ?

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Edward me lâcha pour aller me tenir la porte ouverte. Je me figeai devant lui, et pris bien mon temps pour le détailler de haut en bas, un sourcil levé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui passai devant, et rejoignis Alice et Jasper.

« Bonne matinée Bella ? Me demanda Jazz.

- Bof, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Chiante.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Eh bien, tout arrive. »

Je souris. En effet.

Plus loin, j'aperçus une haute carrure ; mon sourire se fana légèrement, quand je reconnus Emmett.

Il était avec Rose ; Rose qui regardait vers nous, l'air triste.

Ils me manquaient. La tristesse m'empoigna le cœur ; j'aurais voulu que tout soit différent. Qu'ils soient encore là, avec nous ; on formerait un sacré groupe, tous ensemble.

« À quoi tu penses ? » me demanda Edward d'une voix pressante, me regardant toujours… intensément.

« Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? »

Il sembla réprimer un frisson de colère.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on aie ce genre de discussion ici Bella ? »

Je souris de manière amère, et secouai la tête. Puis je me rapprochai de lui, et lui glissai à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi pas ? Ici, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta force pour m'obliger à t'écouter. Tu ne peux pas me retenir. Te servir de mes faiblesses pour m'embrasser. »

Je me reculai, et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« En l'occurrence je ne tiens pas à avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi, Edward » terminai-je.

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner.

Deux heures de plus s'écoulèrent, lentes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'heure du midi sonne.

Le prof nous lâcha en retard ; comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez sur les nerfs.

Je me dirigeai vers le self, et remplis mon plateau avec toutes sortes de choses qui semblaient plus ou moins comestibles.

Puis repérai la table d'Alice, Jasper et Edward, qui me regardait déjà.

Un peu plus loin, sur le côté, Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis à une table, se faisant face ; mais Rose n'avait pas l'air plus dans son assiette que tout à l'heure.

Je n'eus pas trop de mal à prendre ma décision.

Je me dirigeai vers Alice ; et arrivée à son niveau, me penchai vers elle.

« M'en veux pas, je ne mange pas avec vous ce midi. »

Je lui plaquai un bisou sur la joue -je savais que rien que pour ça elle ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Enfin, sans un regard pour Edward, j'allai vers Emmett ; et je posai mon plateau à côté de celui de Rosalie.

« Je peux ? » fis-je en désignant la chaise vide à côté d'elle, avec un petit sourire.

Elle m'en renvoya un lumineux.

« Bella ! Oui, tu peux ! Tu manges avec nous ? »

Je m'assis et lui fit la bise.

« Oui. On est amis, non ? »

Le sourire qu'elle me renvoya, plein d'espoir et de gratitude, me réchauffa le cœur. En face, Emmett aussi semblait heureux. Il me fit un clin d'œil, et me piqua mon bout de pain.

« Alors Belli-bello. Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? »

Notre repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur ; mais à la fin, quand nous eûmes fini, nous nous séparâmes. Rosalie m'avait proposé de les suivre ; ils allaient finir la pause dans les gradins, au niveau du stade, la pluie s'étant un peu calmée.

Mais je n'y tenais pas ; ils formaient un couple magnifique, même si ça ne faisait quelques jours. Ils avaient quelque chose d'impressionnant. Peut-être le fait qu'ils aient dû se battre contre leurs propres amis et famille pour se mettre ensemble…

Toujours est-il que moi, je me dirigeai vers ma prochaine classe, lentement. Et seule.

Du moins, j'en eus l'intention ; mais dans le couloir, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait le bras ; surprise, je levais la tête. Et ma surprise se mua en agacement.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain, lâche-moi ! »

Loin de m'écouter, il m'entraîna à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle de musique. La salle de musique ? Pourquoi ?

Ah. Parce qu'elle était ouverte, et vide, compris-je quand il poussa la porte et m'y fis pénétrer avant de refermer derrière nous.

Il se tourna vers moi alors que je me massais le bras.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Je te retourne la question.

-Tu n'as pas pour habitude de manger avec Alice et Jasper ?

- J'ai pour habitude de manger avec Alice, Jasper, et Emmett. C'est pas parce que vous les boycottez que je vais en faire autant », fis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il franchit la distance nous séparant, m'obligeant à reculer contre une table de la rangée du fond. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches ; il ne me touchait pas, mais j'avais quand même l'impression de ressentir des picotements à ce niveau.

« Dis plutôt que tu as voulu m'éviter.

- Tu te crois capable de me séparer de mes meilleurs amis maintenant ? Répondis-je, sarcastique.

- Je crois te faire assez d'effet pour ça, oui. »

J'eus un sourire narquois.

« Ah vraiment ? »

Il se plaqua contre moi ; je me sentis frissonner. Non. Il fallait que je tienne. Juste deux minutes. Ou cinq.

Résiste.

Me fixant dans les yeux, il commença à remonter lentement ses mains sous mon pull.

Il voulait jouer à ça ?

Je me décollai de la table, et plaquai mon bassin contre le sien, contre son entrejambe, que je sentais déjà se durcir.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire de moi tout ce que tu veux ? Rien qu'en claquant des doigts ? »

« Sans problème »

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et glissa sa tête dans mon cou ; sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau me fit frissonner. Il redescendit ses mains pour les glisser sous mon débardeur, m'effleurant en une caresse sensuelle ; ses doigts finirent par atteindre l'attache de mon soutien gorge.

Je ris doucement ; puis me détachai de lui sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

« Désolée. Je ne referai pas l'erreur de coucher avec un gars qui ne me voit pas autrement que comme un exutoire. Je n'aurai aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour combler les effets que tu penses me faire éprouver. »

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, et claquai la porte.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour me souvenir du cours que j'avais, maintenant ; et je gémis.

Non, sport… La plaie. Et en plus, j'étais avec Edward.

C'est avec une baisse évidente de motivation que je m'y rendis.

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui, c'était Badminton.

Cool… Encore un sport où je pourrais sans mal me blesser, voire tuer quelqu'un.

Je me mis face à Angela ; nous étions répartis par niveau. Étant plus que débutante, et surtout plus que dangereuse, je m'étais mise à l'extrémité « spéciale naze » du gymnase. Edward, lui, était à l'autre bout, à l'opposé ; il jouait contre Mike.

Tout aurait bien pu se passer… si le prof n'avait pas eu la bonne idée, au bout d'une demi-heure, de nous faire échanger et jouer une personne faible contre une personne forte…

J'allai me placer derrière le filet de Mike ; ça n'eut pas l'air de le déranger. À côté, Angela se mit avec Edward ; Edward qui me regardait fixement, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je me fermai, et l'ignorai royalement ; au fond de moi, je lui en voulais de toujours chercher à me déstabiliser en ne faisant appel qu'à ma libido.

Alors, puisqu'il ne semblait pas s'intéresser autrement à moi que pour le sexe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferais le plaisir de lui accorder mon attention.

La partie commença ; bien entendu, j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de rattraper un quelconque volant de Mike. Celui-ci en profita ; il fit le tour du filet pour venir me donner « un cours ».

« Bella, attends… Regarde, tu devrais plutôt tenir ta raquette comme ça. »

Je me concentrai sur ce qu'il me disait ; après tout, si ça pouvait m'aider à m'améliorer.

Et surtout, tant que Mike me parlait, ça me faisait une raison de plus de ne pas regarder en direction d'Edward Cullen. De ne pas penser à lui.

« Voilà, après, pour faire un revers, tu suis le mouvement, comme ça », fit-il en passant derrière moi pour me montrer le geste.

Malgré moi, je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé. Ses techniques de drague étaient pitoyables, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il continua à essayer de m'apprendre quelques mouvements ; mais mon cas était désespéré.

Je finis par aller m'asseoir sur les gradins, avant d'assommer quelqu'un.

Edward vint me rejoindre rapidement, laissant Angela jouer contre Mike.

« C'est lui que tu as trouvé pour combler tes désirs ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut moqueuse.

Je souris, et secouai la tête.

« J'y ai réfléchi. »

« Tu crois qu'il est capable de combler un quelconque désir ? Ce vermisseau ? » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je haussai un sourcil ; un peu plus loin, le prof siffla la fin de la séance.

« J'ai finalement conclu qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, mais permets-moi de te dire que tu es mal placé pour critiquer quelqu'un sur ses performances sexuelles », lui fis-je avant de me lever et de me diriger vers les vestiaires.

**oOo**

J'avais attendu que les autres filles soient passées sous la douche pour y aller ; j'avais beau ne pas être la plus mal foutue du groupe, ma pudeur me bloquait… je n'arrivais pas à prendre ma douche devant toutes les filles de ma classe.

Déjà, avec Edward, ça avait été limite l'autre jour à la piscine.

Quand j'en ressortis, une serviette enroulée autour de moi, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

C'est quand j'aperçus une ombre que je sursautai ; en levant le regard, je reconnus Edward.

En train de déboutonner sa chemise tout en me gratifiant de son petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les vestiaires des filles ? » couinai-je.

Le jeu de ses doigts m'hypnotisa ; je me souvins de ces mêmes doigts glissant sur ma peau, sous mes vêtements… faisant glisser ma culotte le long de ma cuisse…

M'apercevant que je le fixai, je rougis.

« Je viens prendre une douche »

Je me détournai, me rendant compte que j'étais en train de lui offrir ce qu'il attendait. La preuve du pouvoir qu'il avait sur mes sens.

« Ok. Tu peux y aller, c'est libre. »

Je me penchai sur mes affaires et attrapai mon jean, espérant ainsi mettre fin à notre conversation. Je le glissai sur ma peau ; j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là, à me regarder, mais je n'avais pas la force de le jeter des vestiaires.

C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il te voyait ainsi… murmura une petite voix dans ma tête.

Ta gueule, répondis-je silencieusement à cette voix.

Je ne m'aperçus pas qu'il s'était rapproché de moi.

« J'ai oublié mon gel douche », glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me figeai, puis me retournai ; mes yeux glissèrent sur ses pectoraux, puis ses abdos ; mal à l'aise, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Il fallait que je me dégage de là.

« Le mien est toujours là-bas. T'auras qu'à me le ramener demain. »

Je me retournai encore, afin de ne plus le voir. De ne plus avoir accès à sa peau, et à tous les souvenirs que son corps et sa proximité éveillaient en moi.

J'attrapai mon débardeur ; je n'avais pas remis mon soutien-gorge, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire devant lui. Je ne me sentais pas assez détachée pour.

Soudain, je sentis son doigt frais sur mon dos ; je me tendis instantanément.

« Tu veux bien me laver le dos ? »

Je me contractai encore plus, la colère affluant en moi en même temps que le désir.

« Non, Edward, je ne veux pas te laver le dos. Je ne souhaite pas plus que toi voir se reproduire certains évènements. »

J'étais en train de perdre pied… Il fallait que je m'en tienne à ma ligne de conduite. Si seulement il s'éloignait un peu, me laissait respirer. Si seulement je pouvais me rhabiller complètement, ne plus me sentir aussi vulnérable dans ma serviette humide…

Je sentis son doigt tirer sur ladite serviette, et m'y raccrochai de toutes mes forces, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Mais il m'attrapa par la hanche, et me colla contre ce que je devinai être son érection.

« S'il te plait… » murmura-t-il.

Je le repoussai violemment, et me dégageai de son emprise en resserrant la serviette autour de mon corps le plus possible.

« Je ne suis pas ton objet ! » crachai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se rapprocha de moi ; je me reculai, mais butai contre le banc. J'étais coincée, un bras contre le mur pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre.

Il avança sa main jusqu'à ma joue, puis l'effleura ; je fermai les yeux, frémissant de rage et de désir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il s'humectait un doigt pour venir le poser sur mes lèvres ; je me raidis. À quoi était-il en train de jouer ? Qu'espérait-il ?

Je refusai l'accès de ma bouche à son doigt ; ne se démontant pas, il fit glisser sa main sur mon cou, mon épaule, mon dos, déclenchant une série de frissons dans mon ventre.

« S'il te plait… » répéta-t-il, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Je me figeai, et fermai les yeux. Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, leur douceur, leur chaleur me faisaient perdre pied. Il les déplaça le long de ma mâchoire, de ma joue, et sa langue vint taquiner la commissure de ma bouche ; je ne consentis à rouvrir les paupières que quand il cessa son petit jeu.

« Tu n'as pas me droit de faire ça, murmurai-je, désemparée. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Il ne me répondit pas ; il sa baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en un doux effleurement qui fit s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Si seulement, si seulement il pouvait vouloir de moi ainsi tout le temps ! Il me rapprocha de lui et sa langue glissa sur ma lèvre inférieure ; et malgré moi, je lui cédai l'accès à ma bouche… avant de me reculer contre le mur.

Non. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je souffrirais trop s'il me rejetait comme il l'avait fait hier, quand il était venu me voir.

« Va ta faire foutre ! » criai-je, cherchant à le repousser mais me heurtant à un roc.

J'étais en colère ; en colère contre moi, d'avoir envie de lui, mais aussi et surtout en colère contre lui, qui cherchait à en profiter. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, y mettant toute la haine qu'il réussissait à me faire éprouver.

« Je t'empêche uniquement de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais. Lâche-moi, maintenant. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et sans prévenir il me saisit le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite, vers une cabine de douche ; je poussai un cri alors qu'il nous y enfermait.

J'avais peur ; mais au-delà de tout ça, je le désirais. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'avais envie de lui ; j'avais envie de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur ma peau ; j'avais besoin d'être, même si ce n'était que pendant le prochain quart d'heure, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Mais un sursaut venu de je ne sais où m'empêcha de me jeter sur lui, alors qu'il se déshabillait prestement.

Il m'arracha ma serviette, découvrant ma poitrine ; je poussai un petit cri alors qu'il déclenchait la douche. L'eau, chaude, coula sur moi, s'infiltrant dans mon jean, dans ma culotte. J'étais encore figée ; je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir, pas comme ça. Il se pencha sur moi et prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche ; je m'enflammai à nouveau, mais je n'avais pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit… Il remonta vers mon visage et prit ma bouche ; au début, je lui résistai. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, désirant le supplier de s'arrêter de lui-même. Il commença à ouvrir mon jean ; je le repoussai, et je vis la colère enflammer son regard, se mêlant au désir qui assombrissait ses prunelles. Il me regarda ; mais continua de faire glisser mon jean sur mes pieds.

Il voulut se re-pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser ; mais j'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Tu en as autant envie que moi... Je le sais... Je le sens... Alors arrête de dire que je vais regretter parce que depuis que je suis parti de chez toi hier, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. » me fit-il, le regard brûlant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre -lui répondre quoi, au juste ?-, mais il passa ses mains sous le fin tissu trempé de ma culotte ; et je sus que nous avions passé le point de non retour. J'avais envie de me plaquer contre lui. Je voulais sentir sa dureté ; je le voulais plus que tout.

« Oui j'en ai autant envie que toi Edward... mais la différence, c'est que moi, je ne supporterai pas que tu me demandes d'oublier encore une fois. Je ne supporterais plus ton indifférence, et je refuse de n'être qu'un passe-temps. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, alors que mon bas-ventre me brûlait ; j'essayai de le repousser, mais il était bien plus fort, et ma volonté faiblissait.

Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas que ce ne soit qu'un jeu.

Il m'observait ; je sentais son regard sur moi. Il me releva le menton, mais je fuis son regard. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos en un geste doux ; je me cambrai contre lui, et la chaleur qu'il dégageait me fit perdre la raison. Je posai ma tête dans son cou.

« J'ai besoin de toi » murmura-t-il.

Ça pourrait suffire. Ça devrait me suffire. Mais le pensait-il vraiment ? Avait-il besoin de moi d'une manière générale… ou juste maintenant ?

Je posai mes mains au creux de ses reins, m'accrochant à lui. Je le sentis frémir.

« Tu ne voulais pas de moi hier.

- Aujourd'hui, si », répondit-il après un court silence.

Je remontai mon visage vers lui ; pour le moment, ça me suffirait. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Pour moi, pour nous, pour ce qui allait se passer après.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser plus ; il fondit sur ma bouche, et je rendis les armes.

**oOo**

Ça avait été merveilleux. Très différent.

Quand la jouissance m'atteignit, je criai le prénom d'Edward ; il me suivit de peu dans l'orgasme, éjaculant en moi dans un gémissement ; mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et mes jambes ne me portaient plus ; je m'écroulai sur la paroi de la douche, derrière moi, et fermai les yeux.

Le vérité me frappa en pleine face quand Edward se retira de moi.

Je l'aimais. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Définitivement, profondément.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux ; lui détourna son regard.

Et ça me brisa.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite ; dans le pire des cas, il me demanderait d'oublier. Mais même s'il n'allait pas jusque là, cette après-midi ne changerait rien entre nous.

En dehors de nos accouplements, je ne pourrais jamais espérer avoir le moindre signe de tendresse de sa part. Je ne sortirai jamais avec lui.

Il ne m'aimait pas.

Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux ; encore une fois. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi souvent envie de pleurer que depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Contradictoire, non ? J'eus un reniflement désabusé, et je me baissai pour ramasser mes vêtements. Ils étaient trempés, inutilisables.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche, peu désireuse de pleurer devant lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne.

Je remis mon pantalon de survêt, et mes autres vêtements ; j'attrapai mes affaires et sortis ainsi, faisant rapidement un chignon avec mes cheveux mouillés, alors qu'Edward sortait des douches.

Je courus jusqu'à ma camionnette, pour un fois sans trébucher ; et ça me brûla le cœur de voir sa Volvo garée à côté. Quelle idée brillante j'avais eu, ce matin, songeai-je avec amertume.

Je ne m'éternisai pas ; je démarrai en trombe, et repartis chez moi.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, et pleurai tout mon soûl.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

_Mardi_

Le réveil sonne enfin.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne me lève pas immédiatement. Je continue à scruter le plafond blanc, comme si j'y cherchais désespérément quelque chose.

Le jour pointe à travers la fenêtre et j'entends les pas de Rose dans le couloir qui vont jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me tourne sur le côté vers sa place. Froide. Vide. Non défaite.

Elle est partie, ça y est. C'est fini. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Je le sens. Je le sais. Je l'accepte... plus ou moins.

Quand je suis rentré hier soir, après avoir... - Ma gorge se serre quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé sur la falaise, et mon estomac se noue. - ... été chez... Emmett, mes parents étaient déjà couchés et je savais que je trouverai ma chambre vide. J'avais doucement poussé la porte et plus aucune de ses affaires n'était là.

Ca a été le point de non retour.

La fin du rêve.

Le retour à la réalité.

Je me suis allongé, tout habillé, sur la couette et j'ai regardé le plafond. J'ai attendu le sommeil qui n'est pas venu. Et j'ai attendu que la culpabilité s'en aille, mais elle est restée.

_Bella..._

Mes lèvres tremblent alors que les pas étouffés se font à nouveau entendre dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte de ma chambre et je ferme mes paupières, le coeur lourd. Elle ouvre doucement la porte mais n'entre pas. J'entends l'air qui entre par sa bouche et je serre encore plus désespérément les yeux. Puis, la porte se referme lentement et j'inspire profondément pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Un instant, je pense à rester là, dans cette position, toute la journée, mais ma mère s'inquièterait et je n'ai pas envie de lui parler encore. De lui dire que tout s'est écroulé. Et qu'à cause de ça, j'ai abusé de l'innocence d'une fille.

_Bella..._

Doucement, je me lève et vais prendre des vêtements propres avant d'aller me laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac de cours et descends les escaliers pour me diriger vers la cuisine, tête baissée.

Il y a de la lumière; elle est encore là. Peut-être qu'elle m'attend pour que je l'emmène, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si ma mère se lève à l'improviste. Ou peut-être qu'elle a parlé à mes parents avant que je ne rentre.

Je pousse le battant, et m'efforce de ne pas regarder vers elle.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rende compte que je suis malheureux comme les pierres.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle voye que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, que sa présence m'a manqué au delà de tout ce que je pourrais dire.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse lire sur mon visage que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible hier, parce que j'avais tellement mal que je voulais tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Que maintenant dans ma vie, elle n'est plus seule mais qu'elles sont deux, que je le veuille ou non; Bella est là.

_Bella est là..._

Elle a préparé mon petit-déjeuner, comme quand on était à Miami, et j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres. Maladroitement, je m'assois sur un tabouret, en face de mon bol, d'une coupe de fruits, et des pancakes. Ma bouche tremble alors que je fixe la nourriture devant moi et malgré moi, je me tourne vers elle.

Elle est dos à moi et regarde par la fenêtre la maison de Jasper, un mug de thé dans les mains. Sa respiration est lente, mais je vois ses bras tressaillir.

J'ai envie de me lever, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer comme je ne l'ai jamais fait au paravent.

Puis, mon portable vibre dans ma poche, me faisant détourner les yeux.

Jasper.

" _Attends moi quand tu es prêt, il faut qu'on parle. On ira au lycée à pieds, on en a pour un quart d'heure. _"

Je lis l'sms et mon estomac se tord. Il va vouloir me parler de Bella. Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit? Est-ce qu'elle lui a _tout_ dit?

Je me lève et prends une pomme, incapable de manger, quand cette fois-ci, c'est son portable à elle qui vibre au bout du bar. Elle se détourne, pose son mug et son regard fatigué croise quelques secondes le mien avant de se baisser. Elle lit le message qu'elle a reçu et prend ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En passant à côté de moi, elle s'arrête et me chuchote en me mettant un bout de papier plié en quatre dans la main:

" Pardonne-moi. "

Puis elle s'en va, arrachant mon coeur au passage.

Je reste un instant à fixer ce qu'elle m'a donné et prends à mon tour mon sac, voulant voir soudain de mes propres yeux le début de son histoire avec lui, car je me doute bien que c'est lui qui l'attend devant la maison. Je fourre le morceau de papier dans la poche de mon manteau, peu désireux de la lire de suite, sors en frissonnant et regarde le bout de la rue où la Jeep noire tourne en direction du lycée.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, les yeux humides quand j'entends la voix de Jasper à côté de moi.

" Salut. "

Je me détourne et le vois arriver vers moi, le visage impassible.

Je déglutis et lui fais un signe de la tête.

" J'éviterai le " comment tu vas? " pendant quelques temps. " Me dit-il alors que nous nous mettons en marche.

Lorsque nous sortons de la rue, il inspire profondément et soupire.

" Je tenais à m'excuser pour le ton que j'ai employé hier soir. Quand vous êtes revenus du bois avec Bella. J'étais disons... tendu. "

Je hoche la tête et ne réponds pas.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes partis, mais elle a beaucoup pleuré dans la voiture. Je lui ai même conseillé de ne pas venir en cours aujourd'hui et elle m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle allait suivre ma recommandation.

_ ... Elle va bien? Finis-je par demander, la gorge nouée.

_ Comme avec toi, on va éviter de poser la question. " Me répond-il avec un sourire.

Je fais un pauvre rictus et acquiesce.

" Tu sais, je te trouve courageux... Je ne sais pas moi, si j'aurais pu retourner au lycée directement après ce que tu as appris hier soir. Je tiens à te dire que je suis neutre dans cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup Emmett, il est comme mon frère et tu es un bon ami, même si je te trouve bizarre, même si des fois tu m'exaspères, je te considère comme tel. Et je sais que ça ne sera pas facile... Avant Alice, j'ai eu le coeur brisé, une fois. Mon amour d'enfance... Elle s'appelait Maria, elle m'a quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était magnifique, douce tout en étant un peu sauvage, aimante tout en étant distante. C'était une énigme pour moi, elle me fascinait. Après elle, j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrai jamais, que je serai brisé pour toujours et je suis arrivé au lycée... Et il y avait cette fille qui sautait toujours partout, une vraie boule d'énergie, toujours en train de rire, toujours plongée dans un magasine de mode, toujours en train de s'engueuler avec son frère... Tout le contraire de Maria. "

Il s'arrête, plongé dans ses souvenirs et je me sens mal à l'aise. Il n'a jamais parlé comme ça avec moi et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant Rosalie.

J'ai toujours su que je n'aimerai que peu de fois réellement. Pour ne pas dire qu'une. Je me voyais un peu comme dans ces romans du début du XIXème siècle en Angleterre, ces dandies solitaires, aimant avec passion les lettres ou la musique, se baladant à cheval durant de longues heures, en paix avec le monde et avec eux-mêmes et trouvant l'amour au hasard, dans une plaine ou une réception ennuyante.

Et elle était apparue, bouleversant tout.

" J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que j'étais tombé sous son charme. Continue-t-il avec un sourire. Pour moi, c'était quasi-impossible... Et puis, elle et Bella sont devenues amies... Elle restait tout le temps avec nous. Elle me faisait des sourires magnifiques, elle me regardait avec innocence et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bella était désespérée. Ca a duré plus d'un an... Et puis un soir, alors qu'on devait aller tous les trois au cinéma, j'ai vu Alice devant, toute seule. Bella nous avait posé un lapin... Intentionnellement. C'est en la ramenant chez elle que je l'ai embrassé. Alors que je pensais encore à Maria. Mais elle m'a guéri. Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé; c'est elle la femme de ma vie. Même si on a que 18 ans, je sais que c'est elle. "

Il me jette un regard à la dérobée et nous tournons sur notre droite, en direction du lycée. Je ralentis l'allure lorsque je vois la Jeep noire garée un peu plus loin.

" Tu y arriveras... " Me dit-il en se dirigeant vers Alice, Emmett et Rosalie qui regardent dans notre direction.

Je me fige quelques instants, ne pouvant pas détacher mes yeux d'eux. Il la tient par main, et mon coeur me fait mal.

Non, je n'y arriverai pas...

" On se voit plus tard. " Lui dis-je avant de m'éloigner vers une autre entrée du lycée que la principale.

**oOo**

Je les ai évités.

A la récréation, entre midi et deux, lorsque je changeais de classe, je les ai évités.

Je sens les regards - parfois moqueurs -, j'entends les chuchotements à mon encontre. Tout le monde est déjà au courant; Rosalie Hale a quitté le froid et distant Edward Cullen pour la coqueluche du lycée.

Edward Cullen n'a pas pu faire le poids.

Edward Cullen est à nouveau célibataire.

Edward Cullen n'a plus de cavalière pour le bal de Noël.

Je soupire en arrivant sur le parking quand je vois un groupe de filles glousser en me regardant. Puis, l'une d'elles se détache et se dirige vers moi. Je me fige en reconnaissant Jessica Stanley.

Putain... Je l'avais complètement oublié, celle-là.

" Salut Edward. " Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire en dé-zippant un peu sa veste pour que j'ai une " bonne vue " sur son décolleté.

Je grogne en détournant le regard et elle glousse une nouvelle fois.

" Euh... Mr Warner m'a dit que tu avais accepté d'être mon tuteur jusqu'aux vacances de Noël...

_ Forcé, serait le terme plus exact. Marmonnè-je.

_ Donc, je voudrais savoir si je peux passer dans la soirée... histoire qu'on se mette en condition. En plus, on sera sûrement tranquilles vu que Miss Princesse des Glaces a trouvé un autre prince charmant... "

A ces mots, je me tourne vers elle, figé et lui lance un regard mauvais qui fane un peu son sourire.

" Euh... C'est ce qu'on dit en tout cas. Et... hmmm... on les a vus avec les filles entre midi et deux et ça avait l'air très... chaud entre eux. Remarque avec Emmett... Rien de très surprenant... "

La colère me glace le sang et je me remets en route vers la sortie du lycée sans rien lui avoir répondu. Ses copines me suivent du regard en pouffant de rire et elle me crie:

" 18 heures ce soir! C'est entendu Edward! Et merci de t'être porté volontaire! "

Je marche de plus en plus vite, ne faisant pas attention à la pluie qui commence à tomber tandis que ce que vient de me dire cette fille tourne dans ma tête:

" _On les a vus avec les filles entre midi et deux et ça avait l'air très... chaud entre eux. _"

J'ai du mal à respirer lorsque je pousse la porte d'entrée de chez moi et que je monte précipitamment les escaliers. Je balance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre, enlève mon manteau et m'assois sur mon lit en prenant ma tête à deux mains, le coeur battant lourdement.

Non... Je n'y arriverai jamais.

" Il m'avait bien semblé t'avoir entendu rentrer. " Me dit la voix de ma mère.

Je ne relève même pas la tête et inspire bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

" ... Ca ne va pas? S'enquit-elle devant mon mutisme.

_ Non. "

Je l'entends entrer dans la chambre et me crispe.

" S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi seul.

_ Mais... commence-t-elle sur un ton alarmé.

_ S'il te plaît! "

Elle soupire doucement et finit par sortir de la chambre à pas de loup avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je relève la tête et prends mon manteau en cherchant mon portable quand je saisis un morceau de papier. La lettre que m'a donné Rose ce matin. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je la sors délicatement et me lève pour allumer la chaîne hi-fi. Je mets du temps à trouver le morceau que je cherche et finis par tomber dessus: _La Vallée d'Obermann_ de Liszt. Les premières gammes résonnent et un frisson me parcourt quand je déplie le papier en tremblant.

_Edward._

_Tu vas sans doute me trouver lâche de t'écrire ce que normalement je dois te dire en face. Mais si tu savais à quel point je me sens mal..._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Jamais. Tu seras toujours quelqu'un de très spécial à mes yeux, même si aujourd'hui, nos chemins se séparent._

_J'ai longtemps lutté, tu sais. Contre lui. Parce que je t'avais toi. Parce que je t'aimais. Je le connaissais pas; comment pouvait-il entrer comme ça dans ma vie et détruire tout ce que nous avions construit jusque là? J'ai essayé de me convaincre, de fermer les yeux. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais tellement coupable de te faire ça._

_Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour? Est-ce qu'on pourra devenir... amis? Je saurai être patiente, mais j'aimerais tant que ça soit le cas._

_Tu m'oublieras, Edward. Un jour, tu trouveras celle qui te convient vraiment, parce que je sais qu'elle existe. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je t'ai vraiment aimé. Sauf que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai su dès le début. Nous sommes tellement différents, je suis sûre que même toi, tu as dû t'en rendre compte._

_Il faudrait que nous parlons à tes parents. S'il le faut, je déménagerai. Où, je ne sais pas, mais je trouverai bien une solution. _

_Je me sens aussi tellement mal vis-à-vis d'eux, ils ont toujours été si gentils avec moi..._

_Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. En souvenir de nous._

_XX_

_Rose_

Je jette la lettre sur le lit en crispant ma mâchoire.

J'ai à nouveau le coeur lourd et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la lire si tôt... Ou de la lire tout court. Pourquoi s'acharner alors que ça ne sert à rien?

Elle est heureuse avec lui... Parfait.

_La Vallée d'Obermann_ s'achève et je ferme un instant les yeux avant de me décider à sortir. Le sentier du bois m'aidera peut-être à trouver le repos.

J'enfile à nouveau mon manteau et descends en vitesse les escaliers quand je me fige en regardant le canapé: elle est en train de discuter avec ma mère. Ma mère qui me regarde comme ces derniers jours... Rose se retourne discrètement vers moi et baisse les yeux en croisant les miens.

" Tu sors encore? Me demande ma mère d'une voix moins sèche que je ne le pensais.

_ Oui... Rose... Tu veux venir? "

Elle lève brusquement la tête et ouvre la bouche d'étonnement puis acquiesce au bout de quelques secondes et baissant à nouveau le regard.

Mon coeur bat la chamade et ma gorge se sèche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?...

Pourquoi maintenant?...

Je ne suis pas prêt.

Des images de la nuit d'hier envahissent mon esprit: elle et... lui à la piscine, elle et lui à l'orée de la forêt, elle en train de pleurer, lui en train de la protéger... Bella...

Elle arrive à côté de moi et je sursaute en me dirigeant sans un regard vers elle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Arrivés dehors, nous nous dirigeons à pas lents vers le petit bois situé au bout de la rue. J'entends sa respiration légèrement saccadée et je me rends compte que l'air a aussi du mal à rentrer dans mes poumons. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil que je regrette aussitôt; ses yeux sont humides et j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

" Tu as lu... ma lettre? " Me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix rauque lorsque nous atteignons l'orée du bois.

J'inspire profondément mais les mots ne sortent pas. Nous nous engouffrons sur le petit sentier, toujours en silence et je suis désespéré.

" S'il te plaît, Edward... Parle-moi. " Me dit-elle sur un ton alarmé.

A nouveau, j'ouvre lentement la bouche. En vain. Puis, j'entends des voix étouffées un peu plus loin sur le sentier de droite et elle ralentit un peu l'allure, les ayant aussi bien reconnues que moi.

" ... T'as l'air sacrément accro, Ours! Je t'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille de cette façon! "

On entend un rire gras, un peu mal à l'aise et Rose rougit à côté de moi, les yeux écarquillés.

" J'ai l'impression de t'entendre quand tu parlais de Bella, à m'écouter... "

Cette fois, c'est le rire de l'Indien qui nous parvient. Clair, gai. Et c'est moi qui rougis, mais heureusement, elle ne me regarde pas.

" C'est pas pour rien que je t'appelle Ours... Il représente l'Amour! C'est tout à fait toi!

_ T'es vraiment con, quand tu t'y mets! Réplique Emmett sur un ton bourru.

_ T'as un putain de sourire dont t'arrives pas à te défaire depuis que je t'ai vu, soit il y a un peu plus de deux heures...

_ J'y peux rien!... Je... Je crois que je suis amoureux. "

Je sens mon coeur manquer un battement et une vague de nausée m'envahir, alors que Rose trébuche à côté de moi, la respiration saccadée. Je la regarde et je ne sais pas ce qui prédomine: la joie, le choc, la peur, la douleur ou l'amour. Elle me jette un regard craintif et je me rends compte que nous nous sommes figés dans la même position. Les rires des deux autres me parviennent difficilement alors que je recule petit à petit.

Rose ouvre la bouche, comme pour me retenir mais je secoue négativement la tête et m'enfuis.

**oOo**

J'erre sur la route, au gré des rues; je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Rose a essayé de m'appeler trois fois, mais a finalement abandonné et je me dis que c'est ce qu'il faudrait peut-être que je fasse moi aussi: abandonner.

J'inspire profondément, résolu et lève les yeux du goudron sur le quel je marche pour m'arrêter en fixant le milieu de la rue.

Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à toujours me retrouver ici à chaque fois que ça va mal?

Je soupire et après un moment d'hésitation, m'avance vers la petite maison bleue.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi hier, tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme pour me hanter ou me faire éprouver des remords. Mais des remords, j'en éprouve déjà...

J'aimerais bien la voir... Lui dire encore une fois que je regrette.

Que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

Qu'elle m'a aidé durant quelques minutes à me sentir... en paix.

Que j'ai aimé l'avoir contre moi.

Que je ne voulais pas la blesser.

Que je ne pensais pas qu'elle rentrerait définitivement dans ma vie de cette façon...

Devant la maison, je lève les yeux et observe machinalement les fenêtres... avant de me détourner en réalisant que j'essaye de m'imaginer la quelle est peut-être sa chambre. Mon estomac se serre. Douloureusement. De peur et de culpabilité.

Et si elle sortait? - je sais qu'elle est là; sa camionnette est juste devant moi -. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai? " Bonjour, ça va? ". Non, bien sûr que non... Je ne dirai rien. Je la regarderai. Tout simplement. Et attendrai de voir si l'envie revient. Parce que même si je me sens coupable, cette fille a su faire naître le désir en moi. Comment?... C'est bien là la question que je me pose désespérément.

Son visage éclairé par la Lune apparaît dans mon esprit, et ma gorge se noue.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche, pris soudain par l'impulsion de lui dire que je suis là, devant chez elle et que j'aimerais la voir... si elle le veut bien.

Mais à ce moment-là, j'entends une voiture arriver et me détourne brusquement. Une voiture de police; son père.

Paniqué, le coeur battant, je m'éloigne à grands pas sans un regard en arrière, alors qu'une voix répète sans cesse dans ma tête, comme une litanie: _lâche, lâche, lâche..._

**oOo**

Il fait nuit noire quand je pousse la porte d'entrée de chez moi, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard; je ne sais pas, quand une blonde s'avance vers moi:

" Ah ben tu es là! On avait dit 18 heures, tu es en retard! Ce n'est pas bien pour un professeur! "

Je jette un bref regard à Jessica Stanley qui m'observe de la tête aux pieds avec un immense sourire, un verre de jus d'orange à la main, puis ma mère qui a l'air de pas trop quoi penser de mon... " élève ".

" Je vais vous laisser travailler. Finit-elle par dire.

_ Non! " M'écriè-je.

Elle me jette un regard surpris et je me sens rougir en baissant les yeux. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et marmonne:

" Tu peux rester; le salon est la pièce où tu travailles d'habitude.

_ Le salon? On ne va pas dans ta chambre? " S'alarme l'autre folle.

Ma mère se pince les lèvres et esquisse un sourire alors que ma mâchoire se crispe.

" Je vais chercher mes affaires. Installe-toi. Je t'accorde une heure; j'ai des choses à faire ce soir. " Lui dis-je en montant les escaliers.

Evidemment, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai absolument rien de prévu ce soir. A part peut-être la partition qui me nargue depuis le retour de Rose... Mais autant passer le moins de temps possible avec cette folle furieuse qui me reluque comme Alice devant une robe de haute couture.

**oOo**

Une heure et demie plus tard, je referme la porte d'entrée en m'appuyant contre, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, las.

Je ne sais pas si m'occuper de cette fille contre une recommandation pour une des plus grandes universités de ce pays est assez cher payé... Et je ne sais pas si toute la persuasion du maire de Forks suffira au conseil pour faire passer sa fille en classe supérieure.

Au lieu de me parler de molécules d'ADN, elle m'a parlé du bal!

De qui était déjà avec qui - je sais maintenant le nom et le nombre de tous les couples " officiels " du lycée -, de qui qui a l'intention d'inviter un tiers, des couples " non officiels " qui ne savent pas trop s'ils y vont ensemble parce que ça éveillerait les soupçons - si cette fille est au courant, tout le lycée doit l'être, alors les soupçons... - des trois principaux magasins où vont se fournir les filles pour leurs robes de soirée à Forks, Port Angeles ou Olympic - son père à elle, lui a commandé une tenue à New York chez un grand couturier... - puis le moment que je redoutais, arriva: elle me demanda en minaudant si elle pouvait m'y accompagner - sa part de dédommagement, selon elle -. Et ma réponse avait été brève. Nette. Précise. Sans arrière pensée et surtout sincère - une première avec elle -: non.

Elle m'avait regardé avec des yeux globuleux qui m'avaient rappelé ceux du pékinois de ma grand-mère maternelle quand j'étais enfant et s'était offusquée en criant ses grands dieux. Ma mère avait réussi jusque là à ne pas éclater de rire mais avait fini par craquer et s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine.

Et moi, j'avais attendu patiemment qu'elle s'arrête... Ce qui était arrivé quand sa meilleure amie l'avait appelé pour lui demander de passer chez elle... Une heure et demie plus tard. Résultat, le livre de Biologie avait été ouvert mais pas regardé une seule fois.

Ma mère revient dans le salon comme si de rien était et fait fi de mon regard de reproche pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné. Je me détache de la porte et me dirige vers le piano quand la porte s'ouvre sur Rose qui rit aux éclats... suivi d'Emmett.

Son rire se bloque dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle me remarque et je m'efforce d'avoir un air détaché lorsque je vois leurs mains jointes dans son dos.

" Ah! Ma chérie! Tu es enfin rentrée! " S'exclame ma mère en la faisant sursauter.

Elle lache instantanément la main du colosse qui regarde un peu partout, l'air gêné.

" Vous êtes arrivés en même temps? " Lui demande-t-elle à nouveau face à son mutisme.

Rose lève une nouvelle fois son regard vers moi et j'entends comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire dans ma poitrine.

" C'est son copain. " Finis-je par dire d'une voix calme.

Elle me jette un regard affolé tandisqu'Emmett se gratte la gorge. Ne pouvant plus soutenir leur vue, je me tourne vers ma mère qui semble... choquée. Ses joues sont devenues plus blêmes alors qu'elle, elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux d'eux.

" Quoi? " Chuchote-t-elle, bouleversée.

J'essaye de respirer normalement en me disant que plus vite ce sera dit, plus vite ça sera terminé. Il faut juste trouver les bons mots. Les bonnes phrases.

" Non... C'est pas possible... Dit-elle à nouveau en secouant la tête, incrédule.

_ ... Maman...

_ Vous alliez... si bien ensemble! Il y a encore quelques jours...

_ Oui! Quelques jours! Répliquè-je, amer.

_ Madame Cullen, laissez-moi essayer de vous expliquer... Commence Rose sur un ton implorant.

_ Ca peut peut-être s'arranger... Dans un couple, il y a souvent des hauts et des bas...

_ Non! " S'écrie Rose dans un sanglot.

A ce bruit, je me tourne vers elle, alarmé. Emmett a passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'a rapproché de lui instinctivement. Elle se blottit contre son torse alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Ma mère s'assoit à reculons sur un fauteuil et je m'avance jusqu'à elle.

" Maman... Regarde-les... Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. Lui dis-je tout bas.

_ Edward! S'alarme Rose qui apparemment m'a entendu.

_ J'essaye de te discréditer, là! Tu m'as brisé le coeur et j'essaye de prendre ta défense!

_ Je... Je vais m'en aller!

_ Pas question! " Réplique ma mère sur un ton ferme. " Nous avons promis à tes parents de bien nous occuper de toi et c'est ce que nous ferons. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tes affaires étaient dans la chambre d'amis. J'ai pensé naïvement que tu n'avais plus de place dans celle d'Edward. "

Le silence s'installe. Un silence de mort.

Je regarde Emmett consoler Rosalie et moi, j'essaye d'en faire autant avec ma mère.

" Viens. " Finit par chuchoter Rose à l'intention du colosse.

Il croise un instant mon regard - qui doit être froid, je dois le concéder - puis se détourne en secouant la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... " timide ".

" S'il te plaît. " Le supplie-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

A nouveau, il secoue la tête, l'embrasse rapidement et s'en va. Elle reste un moment à regarder la porte fermée, puis s'enfuit dans l'étage, sans un regard vers nous.

Ma mère secoue doucement la tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

" Que s'est-il passé? " Me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment, me faisant avoir un pincement au coeur.

J'inspire profondément en cherchant une réponse plausible, quelque chose pour la rassurer.

" Nos chemins se sont séparés.

_ Mais... pourquoi?

_ S'il te plaît... n'en rajoute pas. Tu crois... que c'est facile pour moi? Que ça a été facile de la voir tomber amoureuse de lui? De ne pouvoir rien faire contre? Tu crois que j'ai pu dormir cette nuit alors qu'elle n'était plus avec moi? Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'endure! Les choses que j'ai faites pour pouvoir... oublier ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. "

Elle me regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes et je me relève et me dirige à mon tour vers les escaliers.

A nouveau, mes souvenirs avec Bella rejaillissent.

Après ce qui s'est passé sur la falaise...

Quand elle est partie en pleurant...

Et la même voix insidieuse que j'ai entendue un peu plus tôt quand j'étais devant chez elle, résonne à nouveau dans ma tête: _coupable, coupable, coupable..._

**oOo**

_Mercredi_

J'ai passé une journée exécrable. Comme c'est étonnant...

Mon père m'a laissé un mot sur mon piano que j'ai failli ne pas voir, pour me dire qu'il allait m'appeler entre midi et deux. Et je n'ai eu aucune illusion sur le sujet de la conversation.

Au lycée, j'ai croisé trois fois Rosalie et Emmett... Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et d'un côté, ça m'avait particulièrement réjoui.

Jasper m'avait regardé pour me faire comprendre qu'il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé chez moi la veille. Il m'avait dit que si j'avais envie de parler, il était là.

Alice m'avait vraiment énervé à sauter partout. Encore plus que d'habitude... Elle avait des " tonnes " d'idées pour la robe de soirée de Bella et se lamentait qu'elle ne soit pas là pour commencer les essayages.

A midi, je m'étais isolé, peu désireux de m'énerver contre mon père devant tout le monde.

On avait parlé... Longtemps. Pratiquement une heure. Et il avait réussi à me faire pleurer. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une fille ces derniers temps, moi qui avais horreur des larmes et des lamentations, je pleurais pratiquement tous les jours. Il m'avait dit qu'un jour, une autre attirerait mon attention et que ça serait peut-être celle-là qui m'était destinée. Comme ma mère avec lui. Que je le saurai en la regardant. A ce moment-là, le visage de Bella était apparu dans mon esprit et je m'étais encore plus renfermé sur moi-même. Devant mon mutisme, il avait fini par abandonner et raccrocher me disant à son tour que si je voulais lui parler, il était là.

Sur le parking, j'avais à nouveau croisé Jasper qui m'avait dit l'air de rien que Bella n'allait pas bien. Comme s'il espérait que j'aille la voir...

Donc maintenant, je suis devant sa maison, comme hier... Depuis presque une demie heure.

J'ai besoin de la voir. Besoin d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Besoin de me défouler, surtout.

_Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as voulu te défouler sur elle..._

Je déglutis et inspire profondément en montant les marches du perron. Je frappe, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Aucun signe de vie. Elle n'est peut-être pas là... Ou elle est peut-être à l'étage...

Regardant rapidement autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne me voit, j'ouvre doucement la porte et pénètre dans la maison silencieuse. Je referme le battant et attends quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets. Puis, je finis par l'appeler une première fois. Peut-être pas assez fort... Inspirant un peu plus, je l'appelle en haussant la voix, l'estomac toujours aussi noué.

Puis des pas. Et elle apparaît.

Je l'observe un instant; ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux emmêlés, toujours emmitouflée dans cette veste grise quatre fois trop grande.

" Tu voulais? "

Ok... C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que je vienne si tôt la voir...

" Jasper m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. "

J'essaye de détacher mes yeux de son visage, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je suis là, devant elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Comme si tout était normal.

J'ai soudain envie de m'approcher, de lever son visage pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Pour voir à quel point je l'ai cassé. Je veux exister à travers son regard, représenter quelque chose au moins pour elle.

_Egoïste, égoïste, égoïste..._

Je serre des dents alors qu'elle me répond de manière froide, en relevant son visage vers moi:

" Eh bien si, tu vois, d'une manière générale, ça va.

_ Eh bien moi, ça va pas. "

Je la vois faire un mouvement vers moi alors que mon coeur bat un peu plus vite, puis elle se ravise.

Je finis par lui demander l'impensable: qu'on devienne amis comme ce qui était prévu depuis quelques jours. Bien sûr, elle refuse... Ce que je comprends... Mais surtout, ce qui m'énerve. Le ton monte, l'animosité s'installe. Et j'aime ça... Quand elle s'énerve, quand ses joues rougissent, quand ses yeux lancent des éclairs, j'adore ça. J'existe enfin à ses yeux.

J'aurais presque envie de sourire si seulement elle ne m'énervait pas autant que moi, je l'énervais.

« Tu as toujours fait comme si j'étais transparente, ou comme si j'étais une erreur. Alors ne me demande pas ça. Je peux t'en excuser ; mais ne me demande pas d'oublier.

_ J'ai abusé de toi, j'en ai bien conscience ! Moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais à toi, je te demande de faire cet effort. Si j'ai une place quelconque dans ta vie. "

Je sais que j'abuse en lui demandant ça. Je sais que je l'énerve et c'est justement le but... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir une larme couler sur sa joue...

" Abusé de moi ? Je ne t'ai pas dit non, jamais ! Tu me fais mal, à me rappeler tes regrets. "

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle me contourne sans me regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire avec " tu me fais mal à me rappeler tes regrets "?

" Très bien, Edward. Sois prié d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Car moi, je ne me sens pas capable d'oublier ce que nous avons fait ; ça n'avait visiblement pas la même signification pour nous. "

_La même signification pour nous?_

Elle ouvre grand la porte, m'invitant implicitement à partir, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pas après ces sous-entendus. Ce sont bien des sous-entendus, n'est-ce pas?

Je m'approche d'elle rapidement et claque la porte avant de me retourner vers elle et de la plaquer contre le mur, mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, le coeur tambourinant à mes tempes. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, plein de peur et de... je ne sais pas.

" La même signification pour nous? " Lui demandè-je d'une voix vibrante.

Elle est proche. Peut-être même un peu trop... Mais je me sens attiré... Inexplicablement attiré.

Et la dispute reprend... Pour mon plus grand agacement... Et mon plus grand plaisir.

Sa voix vibre, ses yeux s'illuminent, me donnant envie de la prendre contre moi. Ce que je fais... Je regarde ses lèvres bouger... Je n'entends pratiquement pas ce qu'elle me dit.

Je lui réponds sur le même ton, je joue avec le feu et je le sais... Je fais juste monter l'envie. Cette envie que je ne comprends toujours pas mais qui me sauve de mes sombres pensées.

" Tu me mets hors de moi, tu le sais ça ? "

Ma voix tremble sous l'émotion. Ma gorge se serre et elle se crispe entre mes bras, les yeux toujours allumés par sa hargne.

J'ai envie de me pencher sur elle... Juste un peu... Pour voir comment elle réagirait...

" Eh bien je peux uniquement te suggérer de partir, puisque je suis ton unique problème. Je regrette de te mettre en colère, mais ça n'est pas moi qui de nous deux retient l'autre. " Me réplique-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Encore une fois, j'écoute à peine ce qu'elle me dit, faisant juste attention à la voix qui me pousse de plus en plus vers elle...

Et si je l'embrassais là... Oui... Si je le faisais?...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je la lâche et me précipite dehors, sans un regard pour elle.

Mon coeur pulse dans ma gorge alors que l'envie enrage dans mon ventre. Je dévale les marches du perron et me fige, incapable d'avancer. Je passe mes deux mains dans mes cheveux et fais inconsciemment demi-tour. J'ouvre à nouveau violemment la porte et la vois appuyée contre la commode à l'entrée. Elle me regarde avec incompréhension quand je claque à nouveau la porte et m'avance vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres.

Je plaque de toutes mes forces ma bouche contre la sienne mais l'envie n'est pas rassasiée; elle enrage toujours. Elle est inerte contre moi et je finis par me reculer en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, le souffle court. Puis, je la prends par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur la commode.

J'ai envie d'elle... Aussi intensément qu'il y a deux jours... Mais pas de la même façon. Je veux lui prouver que je peux être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'elle connait... ou pas.

J'écarte franchement ses jambes et me place entre elle puis reprends ses lèvres. Je fais courir ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle entre-ouvre sa bouche en gémissant, allumant un incendie dans mon bas-ventre. Nos langues se chamaillent sensuellement et je passe mes mains sous son pull, voulant à tout prix toucher sa peau chaude. J'encre mes doigts dans ses côtes en prolongeant le baiser, la rapprochant au plus près de moi.

Je suis en train de perdre la tête...

_Elle_ me fait perdre la tête...

Je mets fin difficilement au baiser, léchant sa lèvre inférieure gonflée et ne peux m'empêcher de replonger ma langue dans sa bouche. Ma gorge se serre alors qu'elle me rend mon baiser avec acharnement. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de monter ces foutus escaliers... De trouver sa chambre... De lui faire l'amour avec désir et émotion. Mais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé la dernière fois que j'ai laissé cours à mes pulsions me revient en mémoire et je la lâche... avec regret.

" Tu vois que je suis capable d'autre chose, Bella... "

Je détourne le regard, l'envie toujours présente et finis par m'écarter d'elle et par ressortir de sa maison pour me diriger vers ma voiture d'un pas mal assuré. Sans plus réfléchir, je démarre et retourne chez moi, le bas ventre toujours en feu.

J'entre chez moi quelques minutes plus tard et vais dans ma chambre, sans un regard vers le salon.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux en m'humectant les lèvres. J'ai l'impression de la goûter encore...

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire avec cette fille? Elle va finir par me haïr à force de la prendre pour...

_Ton défouloir hormonal..._

Je grogne et me tourne vers la fenêtre où le jour s'affaiblit.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Depuis ces derniers jours, je ne me reconnais plus. Et en grande partie à cause d'elle.

Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser... Et je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait laissé aller encore plus loin si j'avais tenté. Alors que j'ai abusé d'elle il y a pas moins de trois jours... Pourquoi?

_Bella Swan, qui es-tu et que me veux-tu?_

**oOo**

_Jeudi_

J'arrive au lycée en espérant d'un côté que Bella ne viendra pas non plus aujourd'hui... Mais d'un autre, en le souhaitant fortement.

J'ai pensé à elle toute la soirée. Ca m'a permis d'écouter plus ou moins mes parents me parler de l'amour et de la vie de couple. Je les ai entendus discourir sur le " véritable amour " et j'ai eu envie de les questionner sur les pulsions humaines. Le désir. L'attraction physique qu'on ne comprend pas. Mais je me suis ravisé.

J'ai essayé de jouer au piano en pensant à elle. Ce qui a littéralement envouté ma mère. Elle m'a demandé si c'était Rosalie qui en était l'investigatrice. Si c'était une mélodie d'amour... Et ça m'a bloqué. J'ai tout laissé en plan, et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre en écoutant Beethoven. Rien de tel quand on a l'esprit tourmenté.

Je me suis même endormi en pensant à elle... C'est vraiment le comble.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivent et se dirigent vers le lycée en nous jetant un regard furtif.

Alice grogne en les suivant des yeux et Jasper soupire, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Puis, une camionnette rouge arrive, faisant danser mon estomac.

Bella en descend et se dirige vers nous d'un air décidé.

J'essaye de ne pas trop la dévisager quand elle arrive à notre hauteur. Si seulement elle savait ce qui m'a réveillé ce matin...

Elle embrasse Alice, Jazz... Et se tourne vers moi en dernier, évidemment.

" Edward... Ravie de te revoir. " Me dit-elle sur un ton indifférent.

J'esquisse un rictus. Ravi de te voir aussi, Bella...

Elle finit par s'éloigner vers le secrétariat, sans un regard pour moi. Elle joue à quoi?...

Je la regarde se faufiler entre les groupes de Seconde qui entrent dans le hall et me détourne sous le sourire goguenard d'Alice et Jasper.

" Elle t'a manqué, on dirait... " Me dit Alice.

Mon visage se renferme instantanément et je hausse les épaules.

" Tu es allé la voir, finalement, hier? Me demande Jasper.

_ Non... Vous m'excusez... Je vais être en retard en Biologie. "

Sans attendre leur réponse, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers le bâtiment A. Arrivé dans le couloir, je vois Jessica et ses copines autour d'un magasine de mode, parlant vivement de coiffure et de maquillage. Lauren donne un coup de coude à cette dernière lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit et la blonde me jette un regard froid avant de se détourner.

Susceptible en plus...

Le prof arrive quelques minutes plus tard et me retient avant de rentrer dans la classe.

" Monsieur Stanley m'a appelé, hier soir. Sa fille n'a pas été très... satisfaite de votre première séance. Alors s'il vous plaît...

_ Ecoutez Monsieur, j'ai du respect pour vous. Sincèrement. Mais cette fille ne connaît rien en dehors des vêtements, du maquillage, de ses " copines " et de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Et... Je n'ai pas envie de devenir prof plus tard. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider plus, désolé. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ou faites entendre raison à son père. "

Il ouvre la bouche en me regardant avec affolement, mais j'entre dans la salle et me dirige vers ma paillasse. Une bonne chose de faite.

**oOo**

Deux heures interminables plus tard, je sors rapidement de la salle avant que le prof ne me rattrape et me dirige vers le bâtiment C, où se trouvent les salles d'Anglais.

Je cours à travers les couloirs et constate avec soulagement qu'ils ne sont pas encore sortis. Je m'adosse contre le mur en face de la première salle et attends. Je sais qu'elle est là... Quelque part. Je veux juste l'enrager un petit peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte devant moi s'ouvre et les élèves se précipitent dehors. Puis, une fille décolorée se fige en me voyant, me rendant mal à l'aise. Elle me regarde un moment en papillonnant des yeux lorsque je reconnais juste derrière elle celle que je cherche. Elle finit par lever la tête, passablement énervée et son regard croise un moment le mien. La fille finit par s'en aller rapidement alors que nous nous affrontons toujours des yeux. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander comment s'est passé son cours quand elle bifurque brusquement sur sa droite et s'en va d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

J'esquisse un sourire en la regardant faire et me décide à la suivre, sans un mot. Je la rattrape facilement mais n'essaye pas de lui adresser la parole. Elle a apparemment décidé de m'ignorer. Manque de pot, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me regarde.

A peine ai-je pensé ça, qu'elle trébuche en passant les portes battantes qui mènent à la cour. Par réflexe, je la saisis par la taille dont elle essaye de se défaire, furieuse.

_Tu me facilites trop les choses..._

Elle me lance un regard noir, les joues rouges et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire goguenard. Je resserre un peu plus ma prise autour de sa taille et fais glisser lentement ma main sur son ventre avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle se fige, me regarde de haut en bas, comme si elle ne croit pas ce qu'elle voit et hausse un sourcil, accentuant encore plus mon rictus.

Elle finit par s'engager dans la cour où nous retrouvons Jasper et Alice.

Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois Emmett et Rosalie, blottis l'un contre l'autre qui regardent dans notre direction. Mais je me force à détourner mon attention, me re-focalisant sur Bella.

Elle commence à discuter avec Jazz quand son regard se porte un peu plus loin derrière nous et je sais qui elle observe. Mon estomac se tord et un frisson de colère me parcourt.

" A quoi tu penses? " Lui demandè-je, la voix vibrante.

_Ne fais pas attention à eux..._

" Depuis quand ça t'intéresse? " Répond-elle au tac au tac d'une voix froide.

Je serre des dents, luttant contre l'envie de lui saisir le visage pour qu'elle reste focalisée sur nous.

_Sur toi..._

Ma gorge s'assèche et je repense à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes disputés... Pas plus tard qu'hier et à ce que ça a engendré.

" Tu tiens vraiment qu'on aie ce genre de conversation ici, Bella? "

Elle me fait un sourire faux et se rapproche de moi, faisant accélérer légèrement mon rythme cardiaque.

" Pourquoi pas ? Ici, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta force pour m'obliger à t'écouter. Tu ne peux pas me retenir. Te servir de mes faiblesses pour m'embrasser... " Me chuchote-t-elle.

Je frissonne et essaye de me calmer. Si seulement nous avions été tout seuls à ce moment-là, je sais ce que j'aurais fait... Ou ce que je l'aurais incité à faire...

Puis, elle se recule et plante son regard chocolat dans le mien.

" En l'occurrence, je ne tiens pas à avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi, Edward. "

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et se dirige d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment voisin. Une fois de plus, je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Et une fois de plus, je surprends le sourire goguenard d'Alice et Jasper.

" Quoi?! M'agacè-je.

_ Mais rien... Répond Jasper sans se départir de son sourire. Bon j'y vais... J'ai un cours d'Espagnol qui m'attend. "

Alice me regarde une dernière fois et le suit sans dire un mot quand la cloche retentit. Je soupire et me dirige vers mon cours de Littérature.

**oOo**

A midi, je me dépêche de sortir, résistant à l'envie d'aller attendre Bella à la sortie de son cours... Histoire de recommencer à l'énerver. Puis, je me dirige vers le self où Alice gémit qu'elle meure de faim.

" Bella va nous retrouver! S'il te plaît! "

Elle fait ses fameux yeux de cocker à Jazz qui finit par céder en soupirant. Nous nous faufilons dans la queue et je remarque un peu plus loin devant nous la carrure d'Emmett. Jasper aussi semble les avoir vus. Il leur lance un regard triste et soupire une nouvelle fois.

" Pourquoi on ne leur demande pas de manger avec nous? " Finit-il par dire quand nous atteignons les plateaux.

Je me fige un peu et ne réponds pas alors qu'Alice s'exclame:

" Sûrement pas! Ils l'ont cherché, je te signale!

_ Ton frère en a marre de cette situation, il me l'a dit hier.

_ Eh bien, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir, pour une fois! Et puis de toutes façons, je suis sûre qu'Edward est d'accord avec moi... Laissons-les là où ils sont!

_ Alice, c'est ton frère! S'irrite Jasper.

_ Je m'en fiche! "

Elle se met à bouder et lui se retient visiblement de répliquer, mais n'en fait rien et nous avançons en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous asseyons à une table libre et je me mets face à la file d'attente, pour voir Bella arriver. Jasper lance de temps en temps des regards obliques à Alice qui a sorti un magasine de son sac et fait mine de le feuilleter quand il tend lentement sa main et lui chatouille les côtes. Elle éclate de rire et lui lance un regard de reproche.

" Tu n'as pas le droit! C'est de la triche! " Boude-t-elle.

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse avant de lui dire:

" J'aime pas quand tu es grognon. "

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et je me plonge dans la contemplation de la file d'attente. Bella ne met pas longtemps à apparaître, visiblement assez énervée. Je souris discrètement et la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à notre table.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

Mais mon sourire s'efface quand je vois qu'elle ne s'assoit pas et dit à Alice:

" M'en veux pas; je mange avec eux à midi. "

Puis, sans un regard, elle nous dépasse coupant du même coup et ma bonne humeur et mon appétit.

Alice commence à parler du bal qui se rapproche inexorablement et je m'efforce à ne pas me retourner trop souvent pour observer Bella. Je m'efforce aussi à grignoter un peu, à " répondre " aux questions de Jasper et quelques minutes plus tard, elle repasse devant nous et se dirige vers le tapis roulant.

" J'ai oublié mes affaires de sport dans ma voiture. " Dis-je précipitamment en me levant.

Je maudis la fille qui atteint quelques secondes avant moi le tapis et me dirige d'un pas pressant vers la sortie une fois mon plateau déposé.

Je m'engage dans les couloirs et la retrouve à deux pas de la sortie. Je me mets à courir et lui saisis le bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser sa main sur les battants de la double porte.

Sans un regard et sans l'entendre, je l'entraîne dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à la salle de musique. Là au moins, on ne sera pas dérangés. Arrivés à la salle, je la pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière moi.

" Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? " M'écriè-je, la colère revenant.

Elle me lance un regard noir en se massant le bras que je tenais quelques instants plus tôt.

" Je te retourne la question.

_ Tu n'as pas pour habitude de manger avec Alice et Jasper ?

_ J'ai pour habitude de manger avec Alice, Jasper, et Emmett. C'est pas parce que vous les boycottez que je vais en faire autant. "

Je m'avance vivement vers elle, la forçant à se reculer jusqu'à une vieille table. Parfait... le piège s'est refermé. Lentement, je passe mes bras de chaque côté de son corps, faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher et je la vois se troubler.

" Dis plutôt que tu as voulu m'éviter. Lui dis-je d'une voix éraillée en regardant sa bouche.

_ Tu te crois capable de me séparer de mes meilleurs amis maintenant?

_ Je crois te faire assez d'effet pour ça, oui. "

Il faut que je me calme. Sinon, ça va encore prendre des proportions monstres.

Elle me fait un sourire narquois... qui me fait perdre ma bonne résolution.

Je me plaque contre elle, me retenant de ne pas faire glisser mon bassin contre le sien et surtout, me retenant de ne pas lui dévorer la bouche, quand je la sens frissonner lorsque je faufile mes doigts froids sous son pull.

Elle se trouble un instant et finit par me repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plaque son bassin contre le mien. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller ma virilité. Je la regarde intensément alors qu'elle a un sourire triomphant.

" Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire de moi tout ce que tu veux ? Rien qu'en claquant des doigts ? Me provoque-t-elle.

_ Sans problème... "

Je me rapproche une nouvelle fois et hume l'odeur de sa peau dans son cou. A nouveau, elle frissonne et j'en profite pour faufiler mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sous son débardeur et atteins l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Victorieux, je frole son cou de mes lèvres quand elle se détache de moi et me repousse.

Je serre les dents en la regardant sortir de la salle précipitamment et finis par sourire en réalisant que dans moins d'un quart d'heure, je la retrouve en sport.

**oOo**

J'arrive au gymnase et vois le prof en train d'installer les filets.

Badminton. Cool. J'en ai fait en club quand j'étais au collège.

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires et constate avec soulagement que Newton & cie ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je me change rapidement et retourne dans le gymnase et vois Bella en train de discuter avec Angela, la fille du pasteur.

Jasper n'est toujours pas là. Je lui envoie un message pour lui demander où il est et il ne tarde pas à me répondre:

" _Je sèche, désolé. Le badminton et moi, on est pas super potes. J. _"

Je souris et relève les yeux pour regarder une nouvelle fois Bella quand je la vois se diriger d'un pas raide vers le tableau blanc, à côté du bureau des profs. J'y vais à mon tour quand le prof m'interrompt:

" Cullen! T'as déjà fait du badminton?

_ Trois ans en club quand j'étais au collège.

_ Parfait. Tu te mettras sur le premier terrain avec Newton. "

Génial... Monsieur regardez-moi-je-fais-beaucoup-de-sport va jouer contre moi.

Je soupire et me dirige vers l'endroit où le prof a mis toutes les raquettes et les volants. Ces deux heures vont être infernales...

**oOo**

" Changement de terrain! Surface divisée en deux, attention! Terrain 12, montez au terrain 1 et ainsi de suite! Cullen/Weber, Newton/Swan... "

Je m'arrête, essoufflé.

Cet enfoiré m'a fait courir pendant une heure. Mais heureusement que j'ai su lui rendre la pareille.

Il affiche un sourire goguenard à l'annonce du prof, comme s'il avait gagné le premier prix - et quel premier prix... -.

Je la regarde se diriger vers lui, l'estomac noué. Puis, finis par me détourner pour me concentrer sur Angela quand le prof donne un coup de sifflet.

Le match débute, et Angela rattrape un volant sur 4. Pourtant, je n'y vais pas fort, je lui fais des coups faciles, trop occupé par ce qui se passe sur le terrain d'à côté.

Newton aussi a décidé d'être galant et rit à chaque fois que Bella court pour rattraper une de ses balles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par passer sous le filet et à lui montrer la " bonne technique ". Je suis tellement obnibulé par ce qu'il fait et par ce qu'il lui dit, qu'Angela réussit à marquer un point sous le regard goguenard de l'autre abruti. Mais Bella finit par abandonner et part dans les gradins.

Saisissant l'occasion, je m'excuse auprès d'Angela et la suis.

" C'est lui que tu as trouvé pour combler tes désirs? " lui demandè-je avec un sourire narquois.

_Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux..._

Je serre les dents en la regardant intensément.

Elle me regarde un instant, sourit et secoue la tête en défaisant un peu sa queue de cheval.

" J'y ai réfléchis...

_ Tu crois qu'il est capable de combler un quelconque désir? Ce vermisseau? "

Elle hausse un sourcil alors que le prof siffle la fin de la séance.

" J'ai finalement conclu qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, mais permets-moi de te dire que tu es mal placé pour critiquer quelqu'un sur ses performances sexuelles. " Me dit-elle en se levant.

_Touché..._

Je la regarde partir tranquillement vers les vestiaires des filles.

Cette fille est en train de me rendre dingue. Littéralement dingue.

Lorsqu'elle disparait de mon champ de vision, je me décide moi-même à rejoindre les vestiaires et prendre une douche, en espérant détendre un tant soit peu mes muscles. Je pénètre dans la pièce où Newton et Crowley sont en train de rire comme des cons, quand ce premier me lance un regard avec un sourire goguenard.

" Alors Cullen? On veut s'attaquer à la fille du shérif, maintenant? "

Je le fusille du regard et me dirige vers mes affaires sans lui répondre.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se laisser faire? Elle se laisse pas approcher depuis qu'elle a largué l'Indien il y a quelques mois. "

S'il savait à quel point moi, j'ai réussi à l'approcher, il se pavanerait beaucoup moins.

" Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle pourrait te trouver... Vous avez vu les gars comme il est maigre?

_ Il vaut mieux être maigre qu'avoir une bouée sur le ventre que même le sport sup' n'arrive pas à faire disparaître. Sifflè-je entre mes dents.

_ Répète un peu? " Me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je le regarde, impassible, quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre à la volée.

" Vous êtes pire que les filles, ma parole! Rhabillez-vous en vitesse! J'ai un entraînement à la réserve dans 20 minutes! Nous dit le prof sur un ton bourru.

_ Mais Monsieur! On ne s'est même pas lavés!

_ Eh bien, tu te laveras chez toi, Tyler! "

J'esquisse un sourire en pensant tout à coup à quelque chose. Et si j'osais?...

Rapidement, j'enlève mon t-shirt et mon jogging et remets ma chemise, mon jean et mes chaussures, avant de sortir, sac et manteau en main sans un regard pour les autres.

Je vois la plus part des filles se diriger vers le parking du lycée et me glisse à l'intérieur de leur vestiaire à pas de loup. J'espère qu'elle est encore là... Elle va regretter tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir tout au long de la journée.

J'inspire un grand coup en voyant qu'il ne reste plus que ses affaires abandonnées sur un banc, et je me retiens d'aller la voir quand j'entends le bruit de l'eau d'une douche allumée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit s'interrompt et je pose mes affaires sur le banc en refermant la porte derrière moi. Puis elle arrive sans me remarquer, vêtue d'une serviette rouge qui lui arrive juste au dessus des genoux.

_Tu vas souffrir, Bella..._

Elle me tourne le dos et saisit son pantalon alors que je commence à défaire lentement ma chemise. Arrivé au quatrième bouton, elle fait volte face et sursaute en me voyant devant elle, faisant naître un rictus au coin de mes lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le vestiaire des filles? " Couine-t-elle.

Mon rictus s'accentue et je continue à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, sans la quitter du regard.

Elle semble hypnotisée par mes mains alors que ses joues deviennent de plus en plus rouges.

" Je viens prendre une douche. " Finis-je par murmurer, la voix enrouée.

_Contrôle, contrôle, contrôle..._

Elle se fige et détourne son regard puis me répond:

" Ok. Tu peux y aller c'est libre. "

Puis, elle se penche pour mettre son jean, dévoilant un peu plus de peau. Ma mâchoire se contracte et je finis d'enlever ma chemise, un noeud se formant dans mon estomac. J'enlève ensuite mes chaussures et m'approche d'elle avant de m'arrêter à quelques millimètres de son dos.

" J'ai oublié mon gel douche. "

Elle se fige une nouvelle fois et se retourne vivement en levant la tête. Elle respire difficilement et j'ai envie de la plaquer contre le mur. Son regard descend petit à petit, comme malgré elle, sur mon torse, puis elle inspire et me dit:

" Le mien est toujours là bas. T'auras qu'à me le ramener demain. "

Puis elle se retourne à nouveau. Elle se penche une nouvelle fois pour saisir un autre vêtement et je tends la main pour effleurer de mon index la peau encore chaude de son dos. Ses muscles se tendent et je souris.

" Tu veux bien venir me laver le dos?

_ Non, Edward. Je ne veux pas te laver le dos. Je ne souhaite pas plus que toi voir se reproduire certains évènements. "

Sa voix est légèrement tremblante et mon estomac se noue un peu plus alors que je la sens baisser peu à peu ses barrières. Mon doigt atteint la serviette et tire légèrement dessus, la faisant haleter alors qu'elle referme encore plus sa prise dessus. Je me penche sur son cou et pose ma main gauche sur sa hanche, la collant contre le début de mon érection.

" S'il te plaît... " Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle me repousse violemment en resserrant encore plus la serviette autour d'elle, comme si ça allait la protéger de moi.

" Je ne suis pas ton objet! " Crache-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, me faisant perdre mon sourire.

Je m'approche d'elle et elle se recule en me défiant, mais je m'en moque. Elle butte contre le banc derrière elle et hoquète en se retenant d'un bras contre le mur. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et passe doucement une main sur sa joue. Elle ferme quelques secondes les paupières puis me fusille du regard, la bouche frémissante. Je pose mon autre main sur son autre joue et passe doucement mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, je porte mon doigt à ma bouche, sans la quitter des yeux et l'humecte avant de le reposer sur sa lèvre. Elle m'observe, figée, me demandant silencieusement ce que je suis en train de faire ou à quoi je joue.

Je me plaque un peu plus contre elle et elle retient sa respiration quand j'essaye d'entre-ouvrir ses lèvres avec mon pouce. Voyant que je n'y arrive pas, je laisse ma main descendre lentement le long de sa gorge, voyager sur son épaule jusqu'à son dos, la rapprochant de moi. Je me penche vers son cou et ferme les yeux. Puis, je murmure à nouveau:

" S'il te plaît... "

Je l'entends ouvrir la bouche pour respirer et pose légèrement mes lèvres sur son épaule, la figeant soudainement. Ma main continue son chemin sur son dos et je déplace ma bouche jusqu'à son cou.

Son odeur m'enivre.

Ses protestations me tuent.

J'ai envie d'elle. Putain, j'ai envie d'elle!...

Mes lèvres remontent le long de sa mâchoire contractée, jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Je sors légèrement ma langue et en taquine la comissure avant de me redresser pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, mais ses paupières sont baissées. Puis, elle les ré-ouvre, désemparée.

" Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça... Tu n'as pas le droit. " Murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je me penche légèrement sur elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, sourd à ses protestations. Doucement. Elle cesse de respirer et je remonte ma main jusqu'à sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi. Ma langue glisse sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle entre-ouvre la sienne avant de se reculer.

" Va te faire foutre! " Rage-t-elle en essayant de me repousser. " Je t'empêche uniquement de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Lâche-moi, maintenant. "

Ma mâchoire se contracte et mon regard se durcit quand je la saisis brutalement par le bras et l'entraîne avec moi vers une cabine de douche individuelle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Je la pousse à l'intérieur et ferme le verrou sans la lâcher des yeux alors qu'elle resserre encore une fois sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, m'observant avec peur et désir.

Je la défis du regard en enlevant mon pantalon, puis mon boxer, découvrant mon érection. Elle m'observe, haletante et je m'avance vers elle en lui arrachant d'un coup sa serviette. Elle pousse à nouveau un petit cri et j'allume le jet d'eau avant de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Je prends sa poitrine en coupe et plonge ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche en gémissant. Dans les premiers instants, elle ne me répond pas et finit par le faire en posant des mains tremblantes sur mes épaules. Je frémis en faisant descendre mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon trempé et elle me repousse une nouvelle fois, faisant bouillir la colère en moi.

Elle me regarde, haletante, les cheveux mouillés et je finis de faire descendre son jean sur ses cuisses.

Je me penche à nouveau sur sa bouche et elle fait mine de reculer sa tête.

" Tu en as autant envie que moi... Je le sais... Je le sens... Alors, arrête de dire que je vais regretter parce que depuis que je suis parti de chez toi hier, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. "

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et l'embrasse rageusement, passant mes mains sous le tissu mouillé de sa culotte pour accéder à ses fesses que je pétris fermement. Elle se détache une fois de plus, me frustant comme jamais et me dit, faisant pulser mon coeur dans ma gorge:

" Oui j'en ai autant envie que toi, Edward... Mais la différence, c'est que moi, je ne supporterai pas que tu me demandes d'oublier encore une fois. Je ne supporterai plus ton indifférence, et je refuse de n'être qu'un passe-temps. "

Les larmes commencent à couler doucement sur ses joues et elle est de plus en plus belle.

Elle baisse les yeux et je tends la main pour lui relever le visage, mais son regard ne croise pas le mien. Alors je m'approche et me colle contre elle en la prenant dans mes bras. Je fais lentement glisser ma main droite le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle se cambre alors que je cherche désespérément quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose pour la rassurer. Ma main s'attarde une nouvelle fois sur sa culotte trempée, mais elle ne me repousse pas. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux.

" J'ai besoin de toi... " Finis-je par murmurer.

Elle inspire à son tour et pose ses mains au creux de mes reins, m'arrachant un frisson.

" Tu ne voulais pas de moi hier... " Répond-elle sur le même ton.

A nouveau, mon coeur manque un battement. Hier, je n'étais sûr de rien, aujourd'hui, je sais juste que je la veux. Qu'elle me fait du bien. Que j'ai moins mal quand elle est près de moi.

" Aujourd'hui, si... "

Elle lève doucement son visage vers le mien en frissonnant et je ré-appuie sur le bouton de la douche pour que l'eau coule à nouveau. Ses yeux sont remplis de questions aux quelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre alors je fonds à nouveau sur elle et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle gémit en approfondissant le baiser et se met sur la pointe des pieds.

Je lui enlève doucement sa culotte, sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes et elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me presse contre elle en grognant et la soulève pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle halète au contact de nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre et rejette sa tête en arrière, cambrant sa poitrine vers moi. Je passe délicatement ma langue sur son mamelon gauche durci, ce qui la fait gémir et onduler contre moi. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux alors que je continue ma torture, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque émotion sur son visage.

Je remonte lentement ma main droite le long de sa colonne vertébrale et abandonne son sein pour remonter le long de son cou. Elle ondule à nouveau, avec plus d'insistance et je dois serrer des dents pour ne pas la pénétrer directement.

Je veux qu'elle voie la différence entre ce qui s'est passé sur la falaise et ce que je suis capable de lui faire.

Je caresse délicatement son dos, lui arrachant un frisson et elle m'embrasse, rageusement. Je gémis alors que sa langue caresse sensuellement la mienne et la coince contre le mur. Durant de longues minutes, je continue à l'embrasser et à faire courir la main qui ne la soutient pas sur sa peau mouillée quand son regard croise le mien, me faisant gémir tellement il est intense. Elle saisit doucement mon visage entre ses petites mains et embrasse lentement ma bouche quand elle colle son intimité brûlante contre mon érection.

Je gémis une nouvelle fois et ferme les yeux alors que j'entre petit à petit en elle, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Je m'arrête un instant, observant son visage et elle grogne de frustration en encrant ses yeux dans les miens. Puis, elle s'abat entièrement sur ma hampe et commence à onduler rapidement du bassin, mais je l'arrête en posant ma main libre sur sa hanche. Elle me regarde avec incompréhension et je l'embrasse tendrement pour la rassurer.

" Laisse-moi faire... "

Je plaque une nouvelle fois ma bouche contre la sienne et sors d'elle lentement. Très lentement. Elle grogne encore une fois en approfondissant notre baiser et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. Puis, je la re-pénètre d'un coup, la faisant arquer contre moi et gémir lourdement. Je refais plusieurs fois le mouvement et elle plante ses ongles dans mes épaules en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Je fais courir ma langue sur la vallée entre ses deux seins et commence à la sentir se refermer sur moi. J'accélère légèrement mes coups de buttoir et lui saisis violemment la nuque pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle ouvre ses paupières brusquement alors que nous haletons tous les deux et ondule des hanches de plus en plus vite puis plonge sur mes lèvres après avoir atteint l'orgasme en criant mon prénom. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et vient taquiner la mienne quand je me raidis à mon tour et me déverse en elle.

Je me détache brusquement de son corps en me retenant aux parois de la cabine, le coeur battant à tout rompre, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus. Je reste un moment figé, le désir toujours présent et l'entends haleter à côté de moi.

J'ai envie de la retourner et de la prendre en levrette...

De voir les muscles de son dos se contracter...

De sentir ses seins gorgés de plaisir sous mes paumes...

De l'entendre gémir encore et encore...

Au moment où je me tourne vers elle, elle baisse les yeux, ramasse ses affaires et sort précipitamment de la cabine, sans un regard pour moi.

Je sors à mon tour quelques secondes, le coeur battant et entends la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment.

Je m'assois lentement sur un banc, nu, la respiration difficile, le regard dans le vague.

_Elle te rend dingue, dingue, dingue..._

**A suivre...**

_Le Vendredi va faire l'objet du prochain chapitre... inutile de vous dire qu'il va s'y passer beaucoup de choses! Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, bizouxxx!_


	14. Vendredi noir

**Note:**

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Bon, on poste avec un peu de décalage par rapport à d'habitude... ça arrive nous sommes désolées ^^'. En tous cas nous tenons à remercier nos revieweurs : vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et nous avons explosé notre compteur !

Ce chapitre change un peu de registre... Enfin, vous allez voir... J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Clochette13** : eh bien voilà pour le vendredi ! ^^

**s** : merci beaucoup ! On s'amuse beaucoup à écrire nos disputes avec ma co-paire de mains ^^

**calimero59** : merci pour ta review ! Heureuses que le chapitre t'aie plu...

**anonymeM : **ah enfin quelqu'un qui aime Edward... lol, en effet il est un peu paumé le garçon... et ce n'est pas sûr que ça s'arrange par la suite...

**HelleHaare** : merci !!! Oui, on a trouvé notre façon d'écrire avec Mush, pour rendre vivants nos persos... :p. Edward est, disons... Ben il a ses défauts quoi ^^

**evid3-ce** : et oui nos deux persos sont des crétins... C'est ça qui est bon :p. Non ? ^^

**fraise** : merci pour ta review ^^ et oui, gros problèmes de communication entre nos amoureux... qui le sont aps encore tout à fait d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! Et tu avais raison pour James... j'en dis pas plus !

Et, encore et toujours, merci à vous tous de nous être fidèles !!!! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre treize: Vendredi noir**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain, je retournai en cours ; je partis plus tôt, et arrivai en avance. Avant les autres.

Ça n'était qu'une journée. Une journée, à la fin de laquelle j'irais voir James. Pour rompre.

Il allait bien falloir que je m'y fasse, à ce sentiment qui tordait mon ventre, à cette douleur dans mon cœur.

Je m'adossai à un mur, et me laissai glisser ; c'est assise sur les talons qu'Alice me retrouva.

« Bella ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je levai vers elle un regard désemparé ; mais plus très loin, j'aperçus Edward et Jazz qui arrivaient.

Edward me lança un regard… vibrant. Avant de s'arrêter à distance convenable.

Le poignard dans mon cœur s'enfonça, et tourna, le réduisant en bouillie ; j'avais eu raison. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Rien qu'une fille à baiser quand le manque devenait trop fort.

La tristesse, déchirante, m'envahit ; et je me levai, me dirigeant en cours, sans plus un mot. Qu'ajouter ? J'étais consciente que dans l'état où j'étais, j'étais transparente comme un bouquin.

Cette fois, j'autorisais Edward à se faire des reproches. Car là, il avait réussi à me faire vraiment du mal. Même si après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, et si lui ne m'aimait pas…

**oOo**

Les cours ne me parurent même pas chiants. Non, on ne peut pas dire ça.

Je traversai les deux heures qui nous menaient à la première récré sans m'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. J'aurais aussi bien pu être chez moi, au cinéma, ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit ; ça n'aurait rien changé.

Je ne faisais attention à rien.

En sortant de la classe, je me dirigeai vers la cour, toujours plongée dans mes pensées. J'aperçus Jasper au loin, je le rejoignis. Alice était avec lui, ainsi qu'Edward. Edward, qui m'observait ; mais je détournai la tête, et n'adressai la parole à personne.

Alice et Jazz comprirent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Alice était bien placée pour savoir que ça concernait Edward. J'étais étonnée qu'elle ne l'ait pas engueulé en lui cognant dessus rien que pour m'avoir mis dans cet état. Mais elle respectait la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite de rester discrète…

La cloche n'eut pas besoin de sonner deux fois pour que je me dirige à nouveau vers mon cours suivant. Je savais qu'Edward avait cours dans une salle du même couloir que la mienne ; mais je ne l'attendis pas pour y aller.

Erreur. Mike sauta sur l'occasion pour me barrer le chemin.

« Hey, Bella, euh… Salut. Tu vas bien ? »

Je haussai un sourcil, et ne répondis pas.

« Dis, je me demandais si… tu sais, va y avoir un bal à la fin d'année. Et, je…

- Tu te demandais si je pouvais t'y accompagner ? Le coupai-je sèchement.

- Voilà », me répondit-il en passant la main sur sa nuque.

Je le regardai quelques instants ; me disant qu'après tout, il faudrait peut-être que j'essaie de passer à autre chose, plutôt que de me laisser détruire par un amour à sens unique. Et, à une époque, j'avais apprécié Mike ; avant que celui-ci ne se mette à fréquenter Lauren et cie.

J'ouvris ma bouche, faisant un pas vers Mike ; puis me stoppai.

« Non. Je suis désolée, Mike… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à ce bal. »

Mon ton était sans appel ; Mike parut déçu, et j'eus de la peine pour lui ; mais je n'avais réellement pas envie d'accepter son invitation.

« Bon, ben… Peut-être une prochaine fois, alors… » fit-il, gêné.

Je hochai la tête, et continuai à marcher en direction de mon cours.

« Il y aura d'autres occasions », lui dis-je.

Mais je me parlais plutôt à moi.

Les deux heures suivantes ressemblaient aux premières ; et c'est avec monotonie que je me dirigeai vers le self. Alice me rattrapa avant que je n'y arrive.

« Tu manges avec nous ce midi hein ? »

Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire non.

« Oui, soupirai-je.

- C'est génial. Tiens, regarde, il y a une place libre là-bas ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table de quatre, et nous assîmes l'une en face de l'autre, attendant les autres. Ils arrivèrent moins de deux minutes après ; Jazz prit place à côté d'Alice, et Edward à côté de moi.

Je décalai légèrement ma chaise de l'autre côté. La façon dont son bras me frôlait ravivait ma douleur. J'étais idiote, j'en étais consciente ; mais c'était ainsi. J'avais tellement besoin de son contact que celui-ci me faisait mal.

« Bella ? Un problème ? » me demanda Jazz, remarquant mon mouvement.

Je levai la tête vers lui, et m'empourprai légèrement.

« Non. Ma chaise était bancale. »

Je reportai mon attention sur mon assiette.

« Attends, fit la voix mélodieuse d'Edward à côté de moi. Je vais regarder. »

Je sursautai, et me décalai encore alors qu'il se penchait sur moi. Je le fusillai du regard.

« Pas la peine. Il suffira que j'en change » sifflai-je en appuyant bien sur mes derniers mots. « Mais pour un seul repas, elle fera l'affaire », conclus-je en fixant Edward.

Je retournai immédiatement après au contenu de mon assiette. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine saignait ; pourquoi éprouvai-je tant le besoin de me faire du mal ?

« Alors, Bella, je t'ai vu éconduire assez méchamment de pauvre Newton » reprit Edward.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Eh bien, ça te fait quelqu'un à inviter au bal si tu as peur de t'y retrouver seul. » raillai-je.

Pique dans mon cœur. J'étais en train de me détruire ; mais le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas si je ne préférais pas cette douleur à l'état catatonique dans lequel j'étais plongée un peu avant.

Edward lâcha un rire.

« J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, fit-il en me regardant intensément.

- Qui ? » Fit Alice, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oh non. Je ne voulais pas forcément savoir. Heureusement, Edward ne lui répondit pas, et se détourna avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te laisse le choix de deviner », fit-il.

Jasper le fixa ; je compris qu'il allait le tester. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser au malaise dans lequel mes propres amis me mettaient.

« On m'a dit que Jessica était intéressée ? » lâcha mon meilleur ami.

Soi disant meilleur ami.

« Ouais, elle me l'a proposé… marmonna Edward. Mais j'ai mieux. »

La douleur me rongea, et j'essayai de fourrer une fourchette de haricots dans ma bouche pour l'oublier. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas relancer le sujet.

« En fait, il se pourrait qu'elle soit à cette table » ajouta-t-il.

Je m'étouffai avec ma bouchée, et me levai, attrapant mon plateau.

« J'ai plus faim. »

Je me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, mais entendit le rire gras de Crowley derrière moi.

« Oh Bella t'es chaude quand t'es énervée »

Je me retournai lentement vers lui, m'approchai de sa table et y posai mon plateau. Je me saisis de son verre d'eau, et lui versai sur le crâne.

« Eh bien rafraîchis-toi les idées » lâchai-je avant de repartir et déposer mon plateau sur un portoir.

J'accueillis l'air frais sur mon visage comme une bénédiction.

« Tu ne veux pas venir au bal avec moi ? » fit dans mon dos la voix que j'avais fui.

Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux, mais je les refoulai avant de me retourner vers lui.

« Ça ressemble à une invitation à sortir avec toi, ça.

- En effet… J'ai pas le droit ? »

Je me pinçai la lèvre, et détournai le regard, le nez piquant.

« En as-tu seulement envie ?

- Je suis pas trop du genre à tenter un refus quand je ne veux pas réellement ce que je demande. Mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas... seulement... après hier... je pensais que ça serait logique... qu'on y aille ensemble

- Logique, hein ? Tu sais quoi, j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi à ce bal, Edward. Si ça n'avait pas juste été une question de logique. »

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

« Si tu avais eu envie de m'y amener même sans ce qui s'est passé hier. », complétai-je.

Sur ce , je tournai les talons, le cœur en mille morceaux.

Edward me rattrapa, et m'obligea à m'arrêter.

« Donc tu acceptes ? »

Je fermai les yeux ; et les rouvris, très lasse.

« Dis moi pourquoi. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu veux que j'y vienne avec toi.

- Parce que… ça me ferait plaisir ? »

Je le regardai avec des grands yeux, hésitant entre la douleur et une douce chaleur.

« Tu es la seule personne avec qui je pourrais accepter d'aller à ce bal. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis mercredi, hein ?

- Je t'ai montré que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'aimant.

- Oui, dans un cabinet de douche du vestiaire des filles, me renfrognai-je. Mais en dehors… En dehors, plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien que tu ne daigneras jamais m'offrir, répliquai-je tristement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Edward. C'est ok. Je t'accompagnerai à ce bal. Si tu ne te désistes pas avant. »

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et m'éloignai. Je n'avais plus qu'un cours avant le week-end ; rien qu'un. Maths. Ça allait passer.

Et c'est passé. Quand je ressortis de la salle, en mode automatique, je me dirigeai directement vers ma camionnette et rentrai chez moi, exténuée. Mais à peine me fus-je étendue sur mon lit que mon portable vibrait…

« _Bella… dis-moi, quand as-tu su que tu n'étais plus amoureuse de Jake ? E_. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me parle d'amour ?

Un peu malgré moi, j'appuyai sur la touche de réponse et commençai à taper.

«_ Je n'en ai été sûre que quand je suis tombée amou…_ »

Non. J'effaçai ce message sans l'envoyer et respirai un bon coup.

« _Je crois que je l'ai su quand d'autres ont commencé à investir mes pensées. B._ »

Réponse.

« _Pourtant, il ne t'est pas indifférente, je l'ai bien vu la dernière fois chez toi._ »

Je grognai, et au début décidai de ne pas répondre… mais après tout, ce qu'il me demandait, si ça pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans sa relation avec Rose… Je décidai de jouer franc jeu.

« _Je ne peux pas tirer un trait dessus, Edward. J'ai partagé quelque chose de très important avec lui, et des moments qu'aucun autre ne pourra jamais me faire revivre ; et quelque part, je regrette ce temps. Mais malgré tout… ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir aujourd'hui que lui et moi, c'est mort et enterré. B._ »

Mon portable ne tarda pas à vibrer à nouveau.

« _Elle est amoureuse de lui._ »

Mon cœur se serra pour lui. Ça devait lui faire mal.

« _Eh bien je suis désolée. Mais à toi de tourner la page désormais. C'est pas facile ; mais je l'ai fait, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Courage._ »

J'envoyai mon message ; et quelques minutes plus tard, en reçus un nouveau.

« _Elle va mal. Passe la voir. S'il te plaît_. »

Je fermai mon portable, et regardai l'heure ; j'avais encore une heure ou deux avant de partir pour chez James.

Soupirant, je me levai et attrapai mes affaires.

Je me rendis chez Edward. Au fur et à mesure du trajet, mon estomac se contracta ; j'aimais beaucoup Rose, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ça. La consoler sur sa rupture récente. Entendre ses doutes de fille amoureuse, alors que je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle et Emmett, ça allait durer.

Alors que moi…

Je me garai, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de chez Edward. Ça avait l'air imposant de l'extérieur ; et cela me fit songer que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds chez lui.

Je frappai ; il n'y avait pas de sonnette, mais un heurtoir de porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward ; cheveux en bataille, à son habitude -peut-être plus que d'habitude-, et partitions à la main.

J'essayai de ne pas songer à combien j'aurais aimé l'entendre jouer ; et, sans plus un regard pour lui, je rentrai alors qu'il s'écartait pour me laisser passer.

Derrière lui, une femme qui ne paraissait pas plus de quoi… la trentaine ? M'adressait un sourire bienveillant ; je lui en renvoyai un timide.

« Bon… Bonjour, bégayai-je. Bella », me présentai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement en me donnant une légère étreinte. Je rougis en même temps que mon cœur se serrait. Elle venait de me rappeler à quel point ma propre mère me manquait.

« Moi, c'est Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Bella ? »

Derrière moi, Edward grogna. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

« Oh, je suppose que Rosalie a dû vous parler de moi. »

Esmée sourit tout en regardant son fils derrière moi.

« Et tu es passée voir Edward ? C'est mignon ; tu as l'air bien plus sympathique que sa jeune élève »

Je m'empourprai.

« Euh, non, c'est Rose que je suis venue voir.

- Je vais te conduire à sa chambre » intervint la voix d'Edward dans mon dos.

Je me renfrognai ; mais je croisai un air triste sur le visage d'Esmée, qui m'étonna. Ceci dit, ne tenant pas à m'attarder, je précédai Edward dans l'escalier à sa gauche, évitant toujours de le regarder.

Nous montâmes en silence. L'escalier faisait un angle ; une fois que nous fûmes hors de portée de vue, Edward prit la parole.

« Tu es intimidée d'être chez moi ?

- Je ne suis que de passage, répondis-je d'une voix froide.

- Pourquoi t'es si froide ? »

Je me figeai, mais ne me retournai pas vers lui, qui s'était également arrêté. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez tout en prenant une longue inspiration.

« Où est Rose ? demandai-je.

- Je t'ai posé une question », me répondit-il en posant une main sur ma hanche.

Je me retournai vivement et le fixa dans les yeux avec colère ; puis je pris sur moi et me retournai, tentant d'afficher le masque de l'indifférence.

« J'ai juste abandonné l'idée de faire semblant d'être ton amie. »

Je commençai à monter les dernières marches. Il me rejoignit, et me saisit par le poignet pour m'entraîner vers une chambre sur la droite. Il m'y fit entrer, et referma derrière nous avant de mettre sa chaîne hifi en marche.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Je le fixai avec colère.

« C'est pas la chambre de Rose, ça. Je ne suis pas venue m'engueuler avec toi.

- Pourquoi tu dis que t'as abandonné l'idée d'être mon amie ? On commençait à bien s'entendre ! »

Je soupirai et secouai la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais trop par quel miracle, je réussis à les refouler et me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

« À bien s'entendre hein ? Oui, entre deux disputes ! De toutes façons, je ne couche pas avec mes amis.

- Tu veux me faire comprendre quoi, là ? »

Je m'approchai de lui, déterminée. Je savais ce qui était bon pour moi, et je savais que ça allait devoir être ma ligne de conduite. Même si ça s'avérait difficile.

« Que nous deux, je ne veux même plus en parler. L'amitié ne nous va pas, et le reste… je n'en veux plus. C'était un bon exutoire, mais autant s'arrêter là. »

Sur ce, j'essayai de le contourner.

« Tu es amoureuse de moi ? »

Je me figeai, soudain glacée, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant. Je ne supporterai pas son air moqueur, ou pire, son mépris ; et ça serait aussi mauvais pour notre groupe d'amis. Il ne fallait pas.

« Donne moi une raison depuis qu'on se connaît pour que je sois tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Je me tournai vers lui, le regard éteint. Le pire, c'est que tout ce que je m'apprêtais à débiter était réel. Pourquoi cela ne me suffisait-il pas pour l'oublier ?

« Ton mépris pour chacun de nous, quand tu es arrivé ? Ton incapacité à t'intéresser à quoique ce soit d'autre que ton nombril ? La façon dont tu m'as baisée dans la forêt ou prise dans la douche pour ensuite m'ignorer au lycée ? »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, toujours fermée.

« Es-tu donc si égocentrique en plus ? »

Soudainement, il se pencha sur moi, et m'embrassa. Je me figeai, interdite. Il se décolla brusquement de moi.

« Je suis tellement égocentrique que je pense tout le temps à toi depuis des jours… La chambre de Rose c'est la dernière porte sur ta gauche. »

Ses yeux reflétaient une étrange lueur ; mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y plonger. Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, à nouveau. J'allai éteindre sa chaîne ; j'y laissai ma main peut-être plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis je quittai la pièce, et me rendis dans celle de Rosalie.

Celle-ci sembla surprise de me voir débarquer ; mais heureuse aussi.

Je refermai derrière moi.

Rose sembla remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ; mais si elle le fit, elle ne chercha pas à me forcer à lui avouer ce qui ne tournait pas rond. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Me serrant dans ses bras, elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les bois ; la discussion d'Emmett et Jacob. Elle me parla de ses doutes ; mais je la rassurai du mieux que je pus en lui disant à quel point Emmett était différent du nounours que j'avais toujours connu.

Je ne remarquai pas le temps passer ; mais quand je contrôlai l'heure sur mon portable, je me rendis compte qu'il était temps que je parte pour Port Angeles, si je voulais voir James, rompre et revenir pas trop tard.

« Il habite où au fait ? Me demanda curieusement Rose.

- Hum, l'immeuble sur Lane road… au rez-de chaussée. » répondis-je, absente.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et me levai.

« Allez, j'y vais. J'aimerai bien me coucher tôt ce soir. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots que je la laissai ; en redescendant les escaliers, j'entendis une mélodie au piano, mon cœur se serra.

La musique n'était pas douce, non. Elle était plutôt… tourmentée.

Elle me faisait vibrer de l'intérieur.

Je sortis sans plus tarder, et démarrai ma camionnette en trombe.

Cette journée de merde était bientôt finie.

**oOo**

Sur le trajet, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais dire à James.

Je suis désolée… je t'ai trompé. J'ai couché avec un autre.

Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre.

Alors que tu es bien le seul à ne t'être jamais comporté qu'avec respect à mon égard.

Une larme roula sur ma joue à cette constatation.

Je n'éprouvais rien pour le seul mec qui ait jamais été correct avec moi.

Et si… y avait-il moyen que l'amour s'apprenne ? Et si après tout, l'amour n'était pas utile pour bâtir une relation stable ?

Est-ce que je pourrais être heureuse avec James ?

Je chassai ces questionnements de ma tête en approchant de son immeuble ; après tout, je comptais bien être honnête avec lui. Lui annoncer que je l'avais trompé. Après ça, comment pourrait-il encore vouloir de moi ?

Je me garai, et pris quelques minutes pour me calmer.

Puis je descendis de ma camionnette, bien décidée à en terminer rapidement. J'espérais que je ne lui ferais pas trop de mal…

Il m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux qui m'enfonça une épine dans le cœur ; il m'invita à le suivre.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là ; mais au cas où ils rentreraient, allons dans ma chambre. Nous y serons mieux. »

Je hochai la tête. Pour ce que j'avais à lui dire, il valait en effet mieux qu'on ne soit pas dérangés.

« James… » commençai-je.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et m'invita à en faire autant. Je m'exécutai, et fuis son regard.

« Il y a un problème Bella ? »

Je fermai les yeux.

« Oui, je… Je regrette, James. Je t'ai trompé. J'ai couché avec… un autre. »

Je me mordis la lèvre ; et osai un regard vers lui. Ça y est, j'avais tout dit. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

Ce que je lus sur son visage me surprit ; il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

Il était pensif.

« C'est pas grave, Bella » fit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- C'est pas grave. Je peux te pardonner. Tu as été honnête. »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien ; et je me sentis raidir.

Je commençais à être mal à l'aise.

« Mais… ça ne change rien à mon erreur !

- Tu regrettes non ? »

Je hochai la tête. Ça, oui, je regrettais.

« Et tu ne comptes pas recommencer ?

- Non, répondis-je, sombre.

- Alors… je peux te pardonner. »

Je le fixai, yeux écarquillés. Il se rapprocha de moi sur son lit ; et attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux, avec laquelle il joua quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser.

Au début, j'essayai de répondre à son baiser ; mais je ne réussis pas à me décrisper, et j'y mis fin en me levant. Il se leva à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, haletai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à sortir avec toi… si… »

Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Vraiment pas.

Je me tus et le regardai dans les yeux, inquiète ; il me prit par la main et me força à me rasseoir sur le lit ; puis il me prit dans ses bras.

« Détends-toi… murmura-t-il. Laisse-toi aller. »

Je commençais à manquer d'air. Je cherchai à me reculer ; mais il me serra plus fort, et plaqua à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne.

Instantanément, je le repoussai ; mais il était beaucoup plus fort, et sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres au moment où il me coucha sur son lit et m'immobilisa par le poids de son corps.

« James », paniquai-je ; mais ma voix fut étouffée par sa bouche.

Je commençai à me débattre ; il me bloqua le bassin de son genou.

Un cri m'échappa.

« Laisse-toi faire » grogna-t-il tout en me bâillonnant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je me sentais perdue.

Était-ce normal ?

Je sentis sa main glisser sous mon pull, et là je compris tout à fait.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver.

Sa main caressa ma poitrine à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, ma pétrissant durement. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur et panique mêlés, et il resserra sa prise sur ma bouche ; son autre main glissa alors jusqu'à mon jean et le déboutonna.

« Laisse-toi faire… Tu as l'habitude, après tout. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Il allait me violer. Il allait me violer ! Prise d'une crise de panique, je me débattis plus fort encore ; je lui mordis la main, et il lâcha ma bouche en poussant un juron. J'en profitai pour crier ; mais il réussit à ma bâillonner à nouveau. Déséquilibré, il se déplaça légèrement pour mieux me bloquer ; il écrasa mon bassin, et je hurlai dans sa paume.

« Ta gueule ! » cria-t-il.

Sa main libre vint appuyer sur mon sexe à travers mon jean ; ce geste me donna envie de vomir, mais en même temps, il me fut libérateur. Car ce faisant, il dut dégager mes genoux et débloquer mon bassin ; mue par une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je réussis à le repousser encore plus, et à lui coller un coup au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Prise de tremblements convulsifs, je me dégageai du lit ; je ramassai mon manteau qui traînait et mes clés, et je sortis en courant de sa chambre et de son appartement, alors qu'il hurlait… qu'il allait me tuer.

Les larmes aux yeux, je regagnai ma camionnette ; je démarrai et partis en trombe, mais mes gestes étaient saccadés, mon cœur affolé, ma conduite brusque. Je saisis mon portable dans la poche de ma veste tout en grillant un feu rouge et en me faisant klaxonner ; et je réussis à quitter Port Angeles tout en trouvant le numéro d'Alice dans mon répertoire.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'appelais. J'étais en état de choc. J'avais peur ; peur de ce qui avait failli se passer, peur de James, et peur de mes réactions. Je conduisais mal, très mal.

« Bella ! Fit sa voix inquiète alors qu'elle décrochait. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, on a tous essayé de t'appeler.

- Alice, c'est James. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a essayé de me violer ! Et il veut me tuer »

J'explosai en sanglots, réalisant ça, et raccrochai ; je poussai ma camionnette le plus rapidement possible.

Je roulai à tombeau ouvert vers ma maison. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Effacer ce qui s'était passé.

Ça ne pouvait pas.

Je déviai ma route, et me garai sur le bas-côté avant de me replier sur moi-même, effrayée de toutes les émotions qui me parcouraient. Je tremblais, je tremblais à n'en plus finir ; mais très vite, je me sentis bien trop à l'étroit dans ma camionnette, et j'en descendis.

Les bois s'étendaient à perte de vue ; la nuit tombait.

Peu importait. Je m'y réfugiai.

Je courus droit devant moi, les larmes brouillant ma vue ; je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, mais je ne me contrôlais plus. Je trébuchai et tombai plusieurs fois, mais me relevai immédiatement ; mon cœur battait à une allure folle, et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'en m'éloignant de tout que j'allais pouvoir me sentir mieux.

La pluie se mit à tomber ; et je m'effondrai au sol une dernière fois. Tremblante, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon coude, qui m'élançait ; je m'étais éraflée au sang. Et il en allait de même pour mon genou. Je me sentais sale ; sale de terre, de sang, de larmes, de sueur, mais encore et surtout sale des mains de James sur mon corps…

Désespérée je laissai les sanglots m'emporter ; et je hurlai, je hurlai jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

Quand enfin je me calmai, la nuit était tombée, et j'étais trempée. La pluie continuait de tomber ; mais ça ne me gênait pas.

Je me sentais déjà un peu moins sale.

Je décidai quand même de me lever, et allai me terrer sous un conifère qui étendait ses aiguilles protectrices au dessus de ma tête…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passa avant que je ne sente le faisceau d'une lampe torche venir me caresser.

Je n'avais pas -plus- conscience de grand-chose. Je regardai d'un œil vide Edward qui me retrouvait, sous le grand arbre ; puis je sentis une odeur familière, celle de Jacob, quand deux bras me soulevèrent du sol pour me porter dans une voiture, celle de Charlie. Une bouche sur mon front glacé. Des bras qui me serraient, comme si… comme si je valais quelque chose.

Jacob murmura des choses à mon oreille, dont je ne saisis pas le sens.

« … va aller… on va le retrouver… fils de pute… je suis là… hôpital… Charlie… des heures qu'on te cherche… eu si peur… »

Il me déposa dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père, sous son regard inquiet et au son de la voix d'Alice, Alice qui pleurait… Je me reposai contre la vitre, dans le vague.

Plus tard, c'était l'hôpital.

Et là, je repris conscience.

Une femme médecin s'approcha de moi ; et soudain, la lumière me parut trop crue, et les murs trop blancs, les draps trop blancs, les blouses trop blanches. Trop de voix, trop de regards inquiets. Mon cœur s'affola, mon corps cria de l'intérieur, ma respiration s'accéléra ; tout tournait, me donnait la nausée. La femme posa ses mains sur mon corps ; et je la rejetai, affolée. Je voulus me lever ; mais mon père m'en empêcha, et déploya toute sa force pour essayer de me calmer.

« Là, Bella, reprends-toi ma chérie, ça va aller, je suis là, elle veut uniquement vérifier que…

- Non ! » Hurlai-je.

Je me mis à sangloter.

« Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, papa, s'il te plait, je veux rentrer !

- Chérie, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grand-chose, elle va t'examiner et après on rentrera…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche, je ne veux pas que… »

Je m'interrompis quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que Carlisle débarqua une fiche à la main. Mon père se leva, affolé et dépassé.

« Docteur Cullen…

- Chef Swan, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé… Je suis désolé, c'est affreux. Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

Je levai des yeux embués de larmes vers lui ; c'était le premier qui me demandait comment j'allais. Le premier.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche, pleurai-je en jetant un regard au médecin.

- Bien, euh… Et si je restai avec toi ? Il ne t'arrivera rien ici Bella, je peux te le jurer. »

Je hochai la tête, un peu moins paniquée. Lui, je le connaissais. Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais je lui faisais confiance.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle ; bientôt, il ne resta plus que moi, Carlisle, et la femme. Je n'aurais pas su l'expliquer, mais la présence du père d'Edward me rassurait.

Il essaya tout d'abord de me détendre un peu ; puis il me demanda d'une voix douce ce qui s'était passé, et jusqu'où ça avait été.

« Je pourrais rentrer chez moi, après ? » lui demandai-je d'une petite voix sans lui répondre.

« Si je ne vois aucune raison de te retenir, et je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, oui, tu pourras. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas être seule pendant les prochains jours… mais le Docteur Thompson a besoin de savoir que chercher, Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue. Et je leur racontai tout.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui envoyer de messages. Ou même pour ne pas l'appeler directement.

J'ai mis soigneusement de côté le fait d'aller chez elle parce que la pulsion que j'avais à son encontre commence sérieusement à me faire peur.

C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse autant à une fille en dehors de Rosalie.

C'est la première fois que je me sens... autant attiré.

J'ai été tenté d'en parler à Jasper. Hypothétiquement. Mais j'ai eu peur qu'il comprenne mes sous-entendus.

Alors j'ai joué au piano. Durant des heures. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Mes parents étaient enchantés. Ma mère était hypnotisée, comme lors de mes premiers concerts au conservatoire. Elle s'est approchée sans faire de bruit et m'a écouté durant de longues minutes et m'a encore une fois demandé si c'était une mélodie d'amour... Et encore une fois, ça m'a bloqué et j'ai tout laissé en plan.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai mis Beethoven en boucle, mais il ne m'a pas sauvé de mes pensées. De ce qui ne me quittait plus depuis de longues heures.

J'ai fini par aller dans le couloir et j'ai vu la porte de la chambre de Rose entre-ouverte. J'ai hésité un instant, et j'y suis allé.

Elle s'est figée en me voyant et s'est replongée immédiatement dans son livre. Un son pop sortait de la chaine hi-fi murale - c'était ce qu'elle écoutait quand elle voulait ne penser à rien -.

Je me suis approché et me suis assis à côté d'elle, prenant appui contre la tête de lit, étalant mes jambes devant moi.

J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le piano que je distinguais derrière une guitare et une batterie, mais rien n'y faisait. Je revoyais Bella partir précipitamment de la douche, sans un regard en arrière, je sentais encore mon coeur pulser dans ma gorge, l'envie toujours présente, l'incompréhension...

Nous sommes restés sans rien dire durant deux albums. Je fixais le mur couleur pêche et elle, la page qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir. Puis, quand le troisième album s'est enclenché, je lui ai pris doucement le livre des mains et l'avais posé sur la commode à côté de moi avant de passer un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules. Elle avait retenu ses sanglots. Longtemps. Et avait fini par céder.

Elle a pleuré durant de longues minutes, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi, et elle a fini par s'endormir.

Si seulement c'était aussi facile avec Bella.

Si seulement je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir recours aux mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Si seulement on arrivait à être amis...

**oOo**

Le lendemain, quand j'arrive sur le parking du lycée, je me sens bizarre, je ne sais pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé hier.

J'ai tout analysé. Tout. Dans ses moindres détails.

Ses peurs, ses désirs, ses réticences, ses larmes...

Son abandon.

Sa fuite.

Je n'ai pas pu trouver une solution adéquate à ce que j'avais moi-même ressenti. A cette sérénité qui m'avait envahi lorsque je l'avais serré contre moi.

Je me suis dit qu'en la voyant, je saurai.

Mais quoi?

Si elle avait vraiment sa place dans ma vie?

Si j'étais capable de lui en faire une?

Si j'en avais envie?

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux avec elle. Juste pouvoir exister dans ses yeux. La mettre en colère...; Pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi.

Qu'elle me fasse tout oublier.

Ma solitude, mon amour brisé, mon manque d'inspiration, mon inaptitude à connaître et comprendre l'être humain.

Qu'elle assouvisse mes désirs. Et surtout qu'elle ne prenne pas une trop grande place dans ma vie.

C'est égoïste de vouloir une telle chose. J'en ai bien conscience. Mais je l'ai toujours été. Et encore plus depuis que Rosalie m'a quitté. C'est trop douloureux de s'occuper et se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que soi. On finit toujours par être déçu et par se perdre soi-même. Je ne veux pas vivre ça.

Je sors résolument de ma voiture et observe rapidement le parking; elle est déjà là. Sa vieille camionnette est garée à quelques mètres de moi.

J'inspire profondément et me dirige vers notre point de rendez-vous habituel.

Ma gorge se serre lorsque je la vois assise contre le bâtiment D, Alice accroupie devant elle.

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?...

" Salut. "

Je me tourne vers ma droite et vois Jasper arriver à grands pas vers moi. Il a l'air soucieux.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et reporte mon attention sur Bella. Qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

" Ca va? " Lui demandè-je.

Il soupire et se passe une main nerveuse sur le visage.

" J'en ai marre de faire la navette entre Alice et Emmett, ça devient vraiment ridicule comme situation. "

Je ne réponds pas et continue à fixer Bella.

Nous continuons à marcher en silence et quand nous arrivons à leur hauteur, elle me lance un regard... vide, qui m'arrête instantanément.

Alice continue à la réconforter, Jasper entame la conversation et j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres. Ainsi, elle m'en veut toujours et peut-être même encore plus. Comment expliquer son regard autrement?

J'observe la rougeur de ses joues dûe par le froid, ses lèvres légèrement gercées, ses cheveux toujours autant indisciplinés et je pense à Rose, tout à coup. Rose, que je pensais être la femme de ma vie. Elles sont aux antipodes... Alors pourquoi mon instinct la choisie, elle? Et pourquoi maintenant?

Avant, je la regardais à peine, voire pas du tout. Elle n'avait jamais éveillé ma curiosité ou un intérêt quelconque.

Et maintenant, je pense à elle. Tout le temps.

Et j'ai envie d'elle. Tout le temps.

Moi, le misanthrope et elle, la maladroite...

La cloche sonne et je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle, elle évite de regarder dans ma direction. Jasper me demande dans quel bâtiment je dois me rendre et je ne lui réponds même pas.

Je cherche juste à la comprendre.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?... Telle est la question qui hante mon esprit lorsque je me dirige machinalement vers le hall principal, sans leur adresser un regard ou une parole.

**oOo**

Les Maths n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé. J'ai toujours préféré la Biologie à la logique.

Monsieur Zimler, mon prof de Maths est quelqu'un d'exigeant. Peut-être même trop quand il s'agit de moi. Tous les autres enseignants lui ont venté mes mérites, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'adhère pas à sa matière. Pourquoi je ne fais pas spécialement d'efforts pour être excellent.

Quelqu'un dans le fond de la classe a évoqué Rosalie et Emmett. Ca m'a fait comme si on me donnait un coup dans l'estomac.

Quelqu'un d'autre a parlé de Bella - tout le monde est au courant de tout dans ce lycée?... - J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les entrailles.

Le prof m'a regardé avec condescendance et peut-être une pointe d'irritation. J'ai fini par prendre mes affaires et quitter le cours. Comme ça, sans raison. Il m'a appelé tout le long du couloir, mais je ne me suis pas retourné. J'ai continué à marcher et à penser à Bella.

Je suis resté près d'une heure et demie à marcher dehors, à faire je ne sais combien de fois le tour de l'établissement et elle était restée dans les limbes de mon esprit.

Encore une fois; Bella Swan, qui es-tu et que me veux-tu?

Pourquoi toi et pourquoi maintenant, alors que mon coeur saigne toujours à cause d'une autre?

La récréation arrive plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé et quelques minutes plus tard, je vois arriver Jasper et Alice, mains dans la main. Elle finit par arriver elle aussi, bien entendu. Mes yeux s'attardent sur elle, mais elle reste enfermée dans sa bulle, ne parlant pas plus que moi.

Alice me regarde avec reproche et... colère?... mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Le temps s'éternise et je me demande si je ne vais pas aussi sécher la Biologie quand je me rappelle que Bella a cours dans le même couloir que moi.

La cloche sonne à nouveau et je la regarde s'éloigner vers le bâtiment D.

" Tu ne peux pas la laisser un peu tranquille? " Me demande Alice avec raideur.

Je me tourne vers elle, surpris tout autant que Jasper.

" Lice... Il y a un problème? " La questionne-t-il.

Elle soupire bruyamment et rajuste un peu son manteau avant de lui répondre:

" T'as qu'à lui demander pourquoi elle est comme ça. Je suis sûre que tu en tomberais des nues... "

Elle l'embrasse rapidement et s'éloigne à grands pas à son tour.

" Il faut que tu l'excuses. Elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment, avec son frère, ses parents qui se demandent ce qui se passe, le bal de Noël, tout ça... Ca fait beaucoup de choses à gérer pour elle. " Me dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

J'acquiesce machinalement et continue de fixer l'endroit où elle a disparu de mon champ de vision.

Bella lui aurait-elle parler?

" Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Mr Warner n'aime pas les retards... "

Je hoche la tête une nouvelle fois et m'avance vers le bâtiment D.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir, et la vois en plein conversation avec Newton quand mon estomac se tord violemment. Je les fixe un instant alors qu'elle lui donne une réponse négative et finis par tourner les talons sans m'avoir remarqué avant de disparaître dans sa salle de cours. Je me surprends à être déçu.

_Génial... Maintenant, c'est elle en tant que personne qui est en train de me manquer._

**oOo**

Deux heures interminables plus tard, faites de réflexions stupides sur le bal et des commentaires monotones de Mr Warner qui ne m'accorde plus aucune attention - ô joie!... - je me dirige d'un pas pesant vers le self.

J'aperçois Jasper seul à notre point de rendez-vous.

" Elles sont déjà à l'intérieur. " Me dit-il.

J'acquiesce et nous nous faufilons dans la queue.

" Il faut que je te parle d'Emmett. "

Je me tourne vers lui, me retenant à grand peine de ne pas serrer des dents. Son visage est aussi paisible que d'habitude mais son regard est étrangement résolu.

" Il sait que ça prendra du temps. Rosalie aussi... Mais il veut que vous essayez de devenir amis. "

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?

" Il sait que ça prendra du temps! " Répète-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche quand je le vois un peu plus loin, en train de rire avec elle.

" Hors de question. Finis-je par dire avant de me détourner.

_ Je savais que tu répondrais ça... " Souffle-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous rejoignons les filles et je me laisse tomber à côté de Bella qui ne m'accorde toujours pas un regard.

" Nous parlions du bal! " S'excite Alice au sautillant sur sa chaise.

Jasper sourit alors que j'enlève mon manteau, en effleurant le bras de Bella. Ma gorge se serre un peu mais je n'en laisse rien paraître et commence machinalement à manger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella se décale sous le regard surpris de Jasper.

" Un problème, Bella?

_ Non... Ma chaise était bancale. " Répond-elle précipitamment.

Je la regard un instant, ses joues rouges par la gêne cette fois-ci, des mèches de cheveux éparses et ma gorge se serre un peu plus.

" Attends, je vais regarder. "

Disant cela, je me penche sur elle sous le regard surpris et goguenard d'Alice.

" Pas la peine! Il suffira que je la change! Mais pour un seul repas, elle fera l'affaire. " Siffle-t-elle.

Je lève mes yeux vers elle et vois les siens lancer des éclairs. J'ouvre la bouche quelques instants et finis par esquisser un sourire.

Elle ne supporte pas que je l'approche... Pourquoi? Par peur? Par désir?

" Alors Bella, je t'ai vu éconduire assez méchamment ce pauvre Newton. " Dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Alice ouvre grand la bouche de stupeur et d'excitation, son regard faisant des aller-retours entre moi et son amie. J'oserais, je demanderais presque à Jasper de la prendre en photo...

" Eh bien ça te fait quelqu'un à inviter au bal si tu as peur de t'y retrouver seul. " Raille-t-elle.

Je ris cette fois.

Non, je ne la laisse définitivement pas indifférente.

" J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue. "

Mon coeur rate un battement lorsque les mots sortent de ma bouche. Je me verse un verre d'eau et le bois pour garder une certaine contenance alors que cette fois, c'est sur moi que toute l'attention d'Alice s'est posée.

" Qui? " Me demande-t-elle.

Je la regarde un instant et m'appuie légèrement un peu plus contre le dossier de ma chaise, observant Bella à la dérobée. Elle a les yeux baissés sur son assiette et joue doucement avec sa nourriture. Mon nouveau jeu préféré va pouvoir commencer...

" Je te laisse le choix de deviner. " Dis-je à Alice.

Jasper me regarde en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il espérait lire en moi pour avoir la réponse avant tout le monde, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître.

" On m'a dit que Jessica était intéressée. " Finit-il par répliquer.

Je le regarde un instant. Il ne croit pas à ce qu'il dit et le subterfuge est trop gros pour que je m'y laisse prendre.

" Ouais... Elle me l'a proposé. Mais j'ai mieux. "

Alice me regarde intensément elle aussi, et je vois presque ses neurones s'activer frénétiquement pour trouver " l'heureuse élue ".

Au bout de quelques secondes, choisissant avec soin mes mots, je finis par leur dire:

" En fait, il se pourrait qu'elle soit à cette table. "

Jasper me regarde en arquant les sourcils alors que sa copine ouvre à nouveau grand la bouche en jetant un regard à Bella qui s'étouffe à moitié et se lève vivement.

" J'ai plus faim. "

Elle s'éloigne précipitamment en trébuchant un peu alors que je la suis des yeux, à moitié satisfait, à moitié déçu.

" Je crois que... c'est toi qui viens de te prendre un refus. " Me dit Jasper.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui tandisqu'Alice a toujours la bouche à moitié ouverte et finis par me lever à mon tour.

" On va voir ça. " Lui dis-je en m'éloignant à mon tour.

Je la cherche un instant des yeux et la vois avec surprise verser un verre d'eau sur la tête de Crowley puis sortir à grands pas du self sous le regard rieurs de certains. Je jette un regard noir au métis qui rit avec ses amis pose le plateau et sors à mon tour.

Machinalement, je me dirige vers la cours et finis par la voir à quelques pas de l'entrée, dos à moi, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, semblant respirer à grands poumons.

" Tu ne veux pas venir au bal avec moi? " Lui dis-je, l'estomac un peu noué.

Elle se fige un peu, mais ne répond pas tout de suite. Puis, elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux légèrement rougis. Par le froid? Les larmes?

" Ca ressemble à une invitation à sortir avec toi, ça. "

Mon coeur manque un battement et j'essaye de rester le plus détaché possible.

" En effet... J'ai pas le droit? "

Quelques élèves passent à côté de nous, en nous regardant curieusement et j'ai envie de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner dans un lieu plus calme, mais la perspective que peut-être Jessica ou une de ses copines puisse nous voir et nous entendre est plus forte.

" En as-tu seulement envie ? " Me demande-t-elle.

A nouveau, ma gorge se serre et j'ai envie de tenter l'impossible.

La perspective d'aller à ce bal ne me réjouit pas plus que ça, mais si j'ai une chance de la voir en robe de soirée et de pouvoir l'énerver, alors le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de l'accompagner pour ça..._

Je serre des dents et reprends une attitude nonchalante.

" Je suis pas trop du genre à tenter un refus quand je ne veux pas réellement ce que je demande. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas... seulement... après hier... je pensais que ça serait logique... qu'on y aille ensemble. "

Génial. Le sujet que je ne voulais surtout pas aborder aujourd'hui...

" Logique, hein ? Tu sais quoi, j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi à ce bal, Edward. Si ça n'avait pas juste été une question de logique. " me réplique-t-elle, acide.

Sa réponse m'atteint comme une gifle. Oui, elle m'aurait giflé, je n'aurais pas été plus choqué.

Elle ne supportait pas que je l'approche, mais elle voulait venir avec moi au bal. Seigneur, cette fille a-t-elle un mode d'emploi?

" Si tu avais eu envie de m'y amener même sans ce qui s'est passé hier. " Ajoute-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens. Je ne comprends pas trop sa réponse.

Suis-je heureux? Soulagé?... Elle veut? Elle ne veut pas?

" Donc, tu acceptes? "

Elle ne répond pas directement à ma question et me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai envie d'y aller avec elle.

Peut-être par défi de tourner la page de Rose, peut-être parce que j'en ai vraiment envie, peut-être parce que j'ai envie de la voir sourire, peut-être parce que je sais tout au fond de moi qu'elle ne me dira pas " non ".

Je finis par lui dire - peu hésitant - que ça me ferait plaisir et ses yeux s'illuminent légèrement.

" Tu es la seule personne avec qui je pourrais accepter d'aller à ce bal. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis mercredi, hein ?

_ Je t'ai montré que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'aimant.

_ Oui, dans un cabinet de douche du vestiaire des filles. Mais en dehors… En dehors, plus rien! "

Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pourquoi parle-t-elle de ça?

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " Lui demandè-je.

Mon coeur pulse dans ma gorge et je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question. Parce que la réponse, je ne veux pas la connaître, même si je sais qu'elle ne me répondra pas forcément franchement. Par peur d'être blessée. Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis bon à faire avec elle: la blesser.

" Rien que tu ne daigneras jamais m'offrir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Edward. C'est ok. Je t'accompagnerai à ce bal. Si tu ne te désistes pas avant. "

Ma respiration se bloque alors que je la regarde s'éloigner.

Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Ni en colère. Ni même enthousiaste. Elle avait l'air... Triste, résignée. Comme si je lui demandais de m'accompagner à un enterrement.

Je l'observe monter dans son antique camionnette et sors mon portable pour lui écrire un sms.

Au loin, j'entends la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir lourdement et par réflexe, je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Rose et Emmett en sortent, riant aux éclats, main dans la main. Il finit par la retourner, la serre contre lui et elle passe ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Ca me fait mal de la voir heureuse avec un autre. Mais je ne sais pas... Il y a quelque chose d'autre. C'est moins violent. Ca blesse moins.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon portable et écris:

" _Bella… dis-moi, quand as-tu su que tu n'étais plus amoureuse de Jake ? E. _"

Je deviens sentimental et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé la mièvrerie dans les romans. J'ai toujours préféré l'amour passionnel et infernal que Frollo vouait à Esméralda qu'à celui tendre et mielleux qui unissait Roméo et Juliette.

L'amour doit rendre heureux, oui, mais pas seulement.

L'amour doit être obsédant. Déchaîné. Incommensurable. Et même douloureux.

Elle ne tarde pas à répondre alors que Rose et Emmett s'engouffrent dans la Jeep de ce dernier.

" _Je crois que je l'ai su quand d'autres ont commencé à investir mes pensées. B. _"

D'autres?... M'y inclut-elle?

" _ Pourtant, il ne t'est pas indifférente, je l'ai bien vu la dernière fois chez toi._ "

" _Je ne peux pas tirer un trait dessus, Edward. J'ai partagé quelque chose de très important avec lui, et des moments qu'aucun autre ne pourra jamais me faire revivre ; et quelque part, je regrette ce temps. Mais malgré tout… ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir aujourd'hui que lui et moi, c'est mort et enterré. B._ "

Je me rends compte en la lisant que moi non plus, je ne pourrai jamais complètement oublier Rosalie. Qu'elle restera à jamais mon premier grand amour, peut-être même le seul.

J'écris à nouveau:

" _Elle est amoureuse de lui. _"

Je m'y résigne. Il faut que je l'accepte. Elle m'aura oublié dans quelques semaines, si ce n'est déjà fait.

Elle sourit quand je la vois avec lui, mais dès qu'il n'est plus là, on dirait une fleur morte. Elle est mélancolique. Rêveuse, nostalgique. Elle ne me parle toujours pas, peut-être attend-elle que je fasse le premier pas, peut-être pense-t-elle que j'ai besoin de temps et je sais au fond de moi qu'elle n'a pas tord, mais je sais aussi que quelque chose lui manque dans sa vie. Elle n'a jamais réussi à vivre seule ou isolée. Elle a toujours eu besoin qu'on la rassure, qu'on la protège.

Mon portable vibre à nouveau; je jette un coup d'oeil vers la camionnette et vois qu'elle n'est toujours pas partir. Je le saisis et ouvre le texto.

" _Eh bien je suis désolée. Mais à toi de tourner la page désormais. C'est pas facile ; mais je l'ai fait, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Courage. _"

Elle essaye d'être condescendante malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit ou fait. Elle est vraiment bizarre...

" _Elle va mal, passe la voir s'il te plaît. _"

Cette fois, je remets le portable dans ma poche et me dirige à mon tour vers ma voiture. Et si j'allais tenter pour la énième fois de terminer cette foutue partition?

**oOo**

Quand j'arrive chez moi quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère lève les yeux d'un livre de déco et croise ses bras, signe qu'elle va me reprocher quelque chose.

" Ca s'est bien passé aujourd'hui? "

Je referme la porte et enlève mon manteau en silence.

" Tu as eu un cours de Maths, non? "

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

" C'est bien la première fois que tu quittes un cours comme ça, Edward. Je veux bien comprendre que ce qui se passe avec Rosalie n'est pas évident à vivre, mais là, nous parlons de ton avenir!

_ Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un grand scientifique, comme Papa. " Lui dis-je, amer.

Elle me regarde, outrée, alors que je me dirige vers le piano.

" Ce n'est pas une raison!

_ Je m'excuse, voilà, tu es satisfaite?

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça! "

Je lui jette un rapide regard et vois que je l'ai blessée. Génial!

Je soupire, passe une main tremblante sur mon visage et réplique:

" Je suis las. Je dors mal, pardonne-moi. Mais je ne suis pas parfait! Arrêtez avec cette idée fixe!

_ Tu es mon fils! Encore heureux que je te trouve parfait! "

Je ne réponds pas et me tourne à nouveau vers les clés de l'instrument. Je l'entends soupirer et se diriger vers la cuisine et j'attends. J'attends... Une gamme, un enchaînement, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vient.

Bon sang, c'est pas vrai! Elle est où l'inspiration?

**oOo**

Une vingtaine de ratures, trois verres de lait et six cookies plus tard, je pose brusquement mes coudes sur le piano et passe pour la centième fois au moins mes mains dans ma tignasse.

Ma mère arrive avec un nouveau verre de lait et une nouvelle assiette de cookies mais se fige devant mon regard noir. Elle dévie son trajet et va tout poser sur la table quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je soupire et me lève pour aller ouvrir, en prenant mes partitions.

Résigné, j'ouvre la porte et vois Bella, un peu mal à l'aise. Je la regarde un instant et m'écarte pour la laisser entrer.

Je la suis des yeux alors que ma mère l'accueille chaleureusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Moi, c'est Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Bella ? "

Je grogne sous le regard rieur de ma mère. Génial. Elle va sans doute vouloir jouer les entremetteuses. Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

_Surtout avec Bella..._

Elle discute alors que machinalement, mes yeux se sont posés sur sa nuque que j'entre-aperçois puis j'entends le nom de Rose.

" Je vais te conduire à sa chambre. "

Je me détourne avant de croiser le regard que je devine triste de ma mère et me concentre sur Bella qui ne me regarde toujours pas.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

Je serre des dents et monte derrière elle. Lorsque nous sommes hors de vue du salon, je lui demande:

" Tu es intimidée d'être chez moi?

_ Je ne suis que de passage.

_ Pourquoi t'es si froide? " M'agacè-je.

Je m'arrête et fixe intensément son dos, agacé. J'ai l'impression de faire des montagnes russes émotionnelles avec elle.

Un coup elle est emportée, passionnée, l'instant d'après elle est froide comme la mort.

" Où est Rose? me demande-t-elle en se retournant.

_ Je t'ai posé une question!

_ J'ai juste abandonné l'idée de faire semblant d'être ton amie. "

_Faire semblant?_

Malgré moi, la colère s'éveille dans mon ventre, je monte les dernières marches, la saisis par le poignet et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je referme la porte et allume la chaîne pour éviter que ma mère ou Rose ne nous entende.

" C'est quoi ton problème? Eructè-je.

_ C'est pas la chambre de Rose, ça. Je ne suis pas venue m'engueuler avec toi.

_ Pourquoi tu dis que t'as abandonné l'idée d'être mon amie ? On commençait à bien s'entendre ! "

Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que j'aurais dû dire. Et vu le regard noir qu'elle me lance, ce n'est définitivement pas ça.

" À bien s'entendre hein ? Oui, entre deux disputes ! De toutes façons, je ne couche pas avec mes amis.

_ Tu veux me faire comprendre quoi, là ? "

Ma voix est voilée. Ma respiration dure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

" Que nous deux, je ne veux même plus en parler. L'amitié ne nous va pas, et le reste… je n'en veux plus. C'était un bon exutoire, mais autant s'arrêter là. "

Elle dit ça sans vraiment me regarder, les yeux baissés. Mon coeur bat encore plus vite et j'ai un besoin inexplicable de la prendre contre moi.

" Tu es amoureuse de moi ? "

Ma gorge s'assèche alors que les mots s'échappent. Ce n'est pas une demande. Ce n'est pas non plus une constatation. J'ai besoin d'entendre un " non " pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle complique encore plus mon existence. Car si elle l'est, je devrais encore plus m'interroger sur ce que j'ai ressenti hier.

" Donne moi une raison depuis qu'on se connaît pour que je sois tombée amoureuse de toi. "

Et le non était venu. Réconfortant, soulageant... et douloureux.

" Ton mépris pour chacun de nous, quand tu es arrivé ? Ton incapacité à t'intéresser à quoique ce soit d'autre que ton nombril ? La façon dont tu m'as baisée dans la forêt ou prise dans la douche pour ensuite m'ignorer au lycée ? "

Elle débite ses paroles, les yeux remplis de larmes, me donnant des coups de poignard invisibles, des coups qui me font sentir vivant à nouveau.

Les larmes coulent, ses yeux s'illuminent. L'envie revient. Comme si je cherchais toujours un moyen de la faire sortir de ses gonds, pour qu'elle en fasse de même avec moi et que je finisse par...

" Es-tu donc si égocentrique en plus ? "

_Fais-le..._

... par la saisir brutalement et plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Je ferme désespérément mes yeux et essaye de me fondre sur ses lèvres alors que le sang bat fort dans mes tempes.

_Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi faire..._

Elle reste inerte - comme d'habitude - et je finis par m'éloigner, nauséeux.

Je me détourne pour ne pas la jeter sur mon lit et lui réplique, amer:

" Je suis tellement égocentrique que je pense tout le temps à toi depuis des jours… La chambre de Rose c'est la dernière porte sur ta gauche. "

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers. Sans un regard, je mets mon manteau et sors dans la nuit tombante.

**oOo**

Combien de temps suis-je resté dehors, à penser, réfléchir, analyser, tout ça pour rien?

Combien de temps à errer tout en mourant de froid?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais quand je rentre chez moi, je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose: une bonne douche brûlante, un chocolat et mon lit. Mon lit froid, grand et vide. Mais mon lit où vivent mes rêves, mes fantasmes, et peut-être même... elle.

J'enlève mon manteau quand Rose descend précipitamment les escaliers, son portable en main, complètement affolée.

" Où étais-tu? Pourquoi as-tu éteint ton portable? Ca fait plus de deux heures que j'essaye de t'avoir! "

Je serre les dents et me détourne sans rien dire, essayant tout de même de monter les escaliers quand elle me dit quelque chose qui me fige sur place:

" Bella a disparu. "

Le coeur battant soudain comme si j'avais couru le plus grand marathon du pays, je me tourne vers elle comme au ralenti alors que ses yeux s'embuent de larmes:

" Ca fait plus de trois heures, maintenant, ils la cherchent partout. "

Je fais demi-tour et me précipite sur mon manteau, les mains tremblantes. Je cherche le numéro et attends deux sonneries.

"_ Edward! On est à l'entrée de la ville avec le père de Bella! On va faire une battue! On a retrouvé sa camionnette ouverte. _Me dit précipitamment Jasper.

_ Vous êtes où exactement? "

Il m'explique l'endroit exact où il se trouve et quelques secondes plus tard, je raccroche et me dirige vers la sortie.

" Il lui est arrivé quelque chose! J'aurais dû la convaincre de ne pas y aller!

_ De quoi tu parles? M'agaçè-je, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

_ Elle est allée voir James... Pour rompre. Elle m'a donné son adresse et je...

_ Donne-la moi!

_ Euh... Je... Je crois que c'est l'immeuble sur Lane Road à Port Angeles...

_ Parfait. "

Je sors à nouveau dans la nuit, la fatigue disparue et me dirige vers ma voiture alors que Rose crie mon prénom derrière moi.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrive à l'entrée de la ville où la grosse Jeep d'Emmett et plus d'une dizaine d'autres sont garées.

Tout le monde s'agite dans tous les sens, les gardes forestiers sont là avec leurs chiens, la police est en train de ratisser et de cadrier tous les bois environnants.

Je cherche des yeux la carrure d'Emmett ou un visage connu quand Jacob arrive en trombe sur sa moto. Il en descend précipitamment et se dirige vers l'avant de la file. Le coeur battant, je le suis et vois le Shérif entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes dont Emmett et Jasper qui regarde attentivement une carte en donnant d'une voix tremblante ses ordres.

" ... Je ne veux personne, vous m'entendez? Personne qui s'arrête avant qu'on ne l'ait retrouvé vivante! Même s'il faut qu'on y passe toute la nuit! Même s'il faut qu'on y passe toute la journée de demain, vous allez me retrouver ma fille! "

A la lumière de la lampe torche qu'il tient dans sa main, j'aperçois le visage défait et grave d'Emmett qui acquiesce en essayant de retenir la carte. Puis, Jasper lève ses yeux vers moi et me rejoint.

Il me tend une corne de brume d'une main légèrement tremblante et je me rends compte que les miennes tressaillent également.

" Tu vas partir avec Jake. Nord - Nord - Est. Il connait bien l'endroit, vous ne vous perdrez pas. C'est un endroit qu'ils fréquentaient volontiers avant... Quand ils se parlaient encore. Si vous la retrouvez avant nous, vous donnez trois coups de corne, c'est notre signal, puis vous retrouvez la route le plus vite possible. "

Tel un automate, j'acquiesce, incapable de parler.

Elle est allée le voir pour rompre...

_Elle est y allée à cause de toi..._

Les hommes commencent à se disperser, les chiens à aboyer.

Je croise un instant le regard d'Emmett qui s'éloigne avec Jasper et le père de Bella. Je le regarde partir quand une ombre s'approche de moi, me faisant presque sursauter.

" Tu as de bonnes chaussures? " Me demande Jacob.

Je me tourne vers lui et frissonne malgré moi sous ses yeux noirs. Il a l'air... menaçant. Inquiet. Il ne ressemble plus du tout à celui que j'ai vu deux ou trois fois.

" On n'a pas de temps à perdre là, alors accouche!

_ Je ferai avec celles que j'ai. Répliquè-je en serrant des dents.

_ Parfait! C'est ce que je voulais entendre. "

Il ne m'attend pas et commence à s'engouffrer dans les bois sans un regard en arrière. Au bout de quelques secondes, je le suis et cours un peu pour le rattraper.

Il observe tous les recoins, se servant peu de la lampe torche. Il pose de temps en temps une main sur un arbre, et reprend directement sa course après en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Je le suis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire, regardant autour de moi, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose, et me surprends à prier pour la retrouver en premier.

Au bout d'une demie heure, nous bifurquons légèrement sur la gauche.

" Jasper a dit Nord Nord-Est. "

Il s'arrête brusquement et tourne sa lampe torche vers mon visage, m'aveuglant.

" Elle est passée par là. Désolé mais je ne suis pas en train de faire une promenade de santé. Je veux retrouver la fille dont je suis amoureux et qui a failli se faire violer! " Gronde-t-il.

L'air se bloque dans ma gorge alors que mon sang se gêle dans mes veines.

" Elle a quoi?... Murmurè-je la voix rauque.

_ Tu as très bien entendu. Si seulement je tenais ce fils de... "

Je n'attends pas la fin de sa phrase et me remets à marcher dans la direction qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, cherchant partout, soulevant les moindres branches basses, écartant tous les buissons, quand tout à coup, je vois quelque chose de difforme allongé sur le sol.

Mon coeur bat la chamade alors que je hurle le prénom de Jacob. Moins de trois secondes après, il est à côté de moi, braquant la lampe vers le buisson.

" Tu l'as trouvé? " me demande-t-il la voix rauque.

Il éclaire doucement ses jambes recroquevillées, son manteau couvert de terre, puis son visage pâle, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux parsemés d'aiguilles de sapin.

Mon coeur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que les larmes affluent et qu'il se penche délicatement sur elle.

Ses lèvres effleurent son front et il la prend dans ses bras, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Je le regarde faire, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Incapable de détourner mon regard.

Il la serre contre lui et ferme les yeux en se mettant à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

" Elle est gelée. Il faut vite retrouver la route. Fais sonner la corne. "

Il se remet rapidement en route alors que je ne bouge toujours pas, le coeur battant encore à tout rompre, puis, dans un état second, je lève la corne de brume et appuie trois fois dessus avant de rebrousser chemin.

Presque une heure plus tard, passée dans le silence le plus total, nous atteignons enfin l'orée du bois où des voix nous parviennent difficilement. Lorsque je pose les pieds sur la route, je vois le père de Bella arriver en courant vers Jacob en remerciant le ciel. Jacob s'avance vers la voiture de fonction et la pose délicatement sur le siège passager alors que le Shérif s'installe au volant et donne ses dernières directives d'une voix tremblante.

" Vous l'avez retrouvé? " me demande une voix derrière moi.

Doucement, je me retourne et vois Jasper et Emmett arriver en courant.

J'acquiesce et reporte mon attention sur la voiture de police.

" On a décidé de se séparer il y a plus d'une demie heure, le père de Bella pensait qu'on avait plus de chances de... Bon sang, elle est vivante! " Dit Jasper en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Il s'éloigne un peu de nous et parle précipitamment - à Alice sans doute - alors que Jacob revient vers nous.

" C'est Edward qui l'a vue en premier. "

Emmett me jette un rapide regard alors que je fixe la voiture du shérif s'éloigner vers la ville.

" C'est toi qui as voulu changé de direction. Répondis-je.

_ Si je tenais le fils de... "

Jasper revient vers nous, le visage fermé alors que j'encre mes yeux dans ceux du colosse, le coeur battant un peu plus vite.

" On peut prendre ta voiture? "

Il me regarde sans rien comprendre, et je rajoute rapidement:

" L'immeuble sur Lane Road, au rez-de-chaussée. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non? "

Emmett et Jazz échangent un rapide regard alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur les lèvres du brun.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? " Demande impatiemment Jacob.

Sans ajouter un mot, nous tournons les talons et nous dirigeons à pas précipités vers la Jeep.

Jasper me laisse monter devant, alors qu'Emmett allume la radio et fait hurler le moteur.

" Messieurs, nous allons déguster de bons oeufs pochés avec une tarte aux prunes et aux marrons, j'espère que vous avez faim. "

Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire alors que Jacob éclate de rire derrière moi.

" Cet enfoiré va regretter d'être né. " Dit-il en se frottant les mains.

**oOo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtons dans la rue déserte.

Emmett se cale un peu plus dans son siège en augmentant le son de son auto-radio.

" C'est son rituel. " Me murmure Jasper alors que je regarde le colosse se " concentrer. "

Puis, il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, craque ses doigts et sort de la voiture.

Le rythme cardiaque un peu accélérer à cause de l'appréhension et de l'excitation, je sors à mon tour, à l'instar de Jasper et Jacob qui sautille partout.

Emmett contourne la Jeep et en ouvre le coffre. Il y farfouille quelques secondes et revient avec deux battes de baseball.

" Emmett... On va lui donner une leçon, pas le tuer. " L'avertit Jasper.

Jacob éclate de rire en prenant l'une des battes alors qu'Emmett a à nouveau un sourire carnassier.

" C'est pour les meubles.

_ Il vit peut-être chez ses parents.

_ Il devra donc les racheter. "

Jasper ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais le colosse tourne les talons et se dirige avec Jacob vers l'entrée.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je les suis. Nous tournons dans le couloir sur la droite et constatons qu'il n'y a qu'une seule porte. Tant mieux; je me voyais mal expliquer aux gens pourquoi deux d'entre nous avaient des battes de baseball.

Emmett nous jette un regard mais Jacob frappe en premier. Nous entendons du bruit derrière la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvre sur James qui se prend un coup de batte en plein ventre de la part de colosse.

" Emmett! Rugit Jasper.

_ ... Désolé. Ca m'a échappé. "

James - qui s'est effondré sur le sol en se tenant le ventre - se relève et prend quelque chose derrière ma porte. Une batte. Ils font tous du baseball dans cet état?

Il essaye d'atteindre Emmett, mais chancèle à cause de la douleur et rate son coup.

" Un Lakers en plus? L'équipe la plus minable du conté! " Dit-il en regardant le nom gravé sur la crosse.

Puis, tout se passe très vite. Jasper attrape la batte du colosse qui se saisit de celle de James et les coups commencent à pleuvoir. Sur le visage, dans le ventre. Des coups douloureux, des coups futiles. Jacob maintient le blond au sol tandis qu'Emmett lui met la raclée de sa vie et que la nausée m'envahit.

" Tu te rapproches d'elle, on te tue, tu entends? On ne se contentera pas de te caresser le visage! On t'atomatisera! " Hurle-t-il.

Jasper s'avance pour le relever alors que je n'ai pas bougé du pas de la porte et que Jacob a la lèvre inférieure et le nez en sang. Au bout de quelques secondes, par je ne sais quelle force, Jazz réussit à relever Emmett et je me recule, l'estomac complètement retourné.

Après un dernier regard à Jasper, je me précipite dehors et m'appuie contre la Jeep, une bile amère dans la gorge.

La violence. Les coups... Ca me rappelle le jour où Bella est entrée définitivement dans ma vie. Quand je lui ai fait ce bleu sur le bras. Quand je l'ai... baisé dans le froid. Puis ses larmes. La douleur.

Est-ce que je vaux mieux que ce type?

Est-ce qu'à moi aussi, on ne devrait pas me mettre la raclée de ma vie?

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des voix derrière moi et je ferme les yeux pour refouler la nausée.

" Hey! Edward! Ca va?... Désolé, on t'a pas laissé la part du gâteau! " Me dit Emmett en éclatant de rire.

Je me tourne vers eux, alors que Jasper m'observe avec un air grave.

La main droite du colosse est rouge avec un peu de sang, une ecchymose commence déjà à apparaître sur sa joue et que sa lèvre inférieure est légèrement effilée.

" C'était sympa. Faudra qu'on se refasse ça, un de ces quatre. " Dit Jacob sur un ton léger.

Emmett rit une nouvelle fois et le prend dans ses bras.

" Bon... Et si on allait voir Bella? " Finit-il par demander en montant dans sa Jeep.

Jasper m'observe encore un instant et passe à côté de moi en me pressant quelques secondes l'épaule.

_Bella..._

_**A suivre...**  
_


	15. Un pas en arrière

**Note:**

Bonsoir tout le monde! ^^

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year _^^ - mais normalement, vous aurez de nos nouvelles avant -.

Nous venons de clôturer un nouveau chapitre, que je - **Mush**... - trouve assez bizarre, surtout pour ma partie, mais la muse d'**Effexor** m'a applaudie des deux mains et des deux pieds, ça doit surement dire que c'est pas si raté que ça. Oui, parce que je vous explique vite fait, ma muse a été littéralement EMBALLE par le concours de **Bloody Valentine** - elle avait une petite baisse de régime ces derneirs temps... - et elle est d'humeur assez dark. Donc, ceci explique cela... Nous avons en effet commencé la rédaction d'un OS - on fera deux sans doute - parce que le premier est un... **Jacob/Leah**. Intéressant, hein? J'adore les défis, et ma muse m'a imposé celui-là! Donc, à Dieu va en espérant que ça plaira, mais là encore la muse d'**Effexor** est de tout coeur avec moi Oo.

Nous vous remercions infiniment pour le dernier chapitre! 42 reviews, c'était énorme! On a cru que jamais ça allait s'arrêter mdrrr... Humm... Mon anniversaire, c'est la semaine prochaine - et je plaisante pas - alors si on pouvait avoir la même chose... ^^ Merci d'avance!

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois! Bizouxxxx!

PS: Ne nous en voulez pas, mais nous ne répondons pas à tout le monde cette fois-ci. On se rattrapera la prochaine fois, ne vous en faîtes pas!

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze: Un pas en arrière**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Carlisle m'avait laissé quitter l'hôpital dans la nuit de Vendredi à Samedi ; je n'avais que quelques contusions, et des éraflures de ma chute dans la forêt. Je restais choquée de ce qui m'était arrivé ; mais plus calme.

Ce n'était rien, essayais-je de me convaincre.

J'avais eu de la chance. Vraiment beaucoup de chance qu'il m'ait laissé, même l'espace d'une demi seconde, une possibilité de le cogner là où ça fait mal. Une chance folle.

Le premier soir, Alice était restée dormir avec moi.

Les pensées qui me traversèrent cette nuit-là, puis Samedi, puis la nuit suivante, furent que je l'avais mérité. Je l'avais mérité, je l'avais provoqué !

Dimanche, Rosalie passa me voir. Jasper et Emmett aussi étaient venus me voir, plusieurs fois ; Jacob, lui, avait appelé. Alice était restée avec moi tout le temps ; je ne remarquai même pas qu'elle avait cessé de lancer des regards noirs à Rosalie à tout bout de champ.

Le silence régnait entre nous depuis quelques minutes quand j'éclatai en sanglots.

« Je l'ai cherché ! Hurlai-je. C'est ma faute, et celle de personne d'autre ! »

Rosalie fit alors le dernier geste auquel je me serais attendue ; elle se leva, et me colla une tarte.

Immédiatement, Alice bondit sur ses pieds et lui hurla dessus.

« Mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu…

- Bella ! Fit Rose, coupant Alice pour s'adresser à moi, ne dis plus jamais ça c'est clair ? Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ce connard qui… »

Je n'écoutai pas la suite ; trop choquée, je restai figée un certain temps.

Puis je me réveillai enfin pour de bon.

« Stop ! Criai-je. Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Je ne saurai jamais remercier assez Rose de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle m'avait littéralement remis les idées en place ; elle m'avait ramenée à la réalité.

Je revenais à la réalité, en même temps qu'un nouveau sentiment prenait naissance en mon ventre. Un sentiment que je ne connaissais que très peu jusque là.

La colère.

Je t'en veux, James, de m'avoir imposé ça.

Je vous en veux, à vous tous, mecs, qui vous permettez de poser vos mains sur nous sans notre accord.

Je vous en veux à vous tous, qui n'avez pas su empêcher ça.

Je m'en veux de m'être crue responsable de ce qui m'arrivait.

Un visage s'imposa alors à ma mémoire, et mon cœur reprit des battements plus puissants, plus hargneux.

Et enfin, je t'en veux à toi plus particulièrement, Edward, de ne pas m'aimer comme j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses. De ne pas m'aimer comme j'en aurais eu besoin.

Il n'était même pas passé me voir.

_Je te hais_…

**oOo**

Lundi, je retournai en cours, malgré la réticence de mon père.

Tout ce que je trouvai à lui répliquer quand il me demanda si j'étais sûre de moi, c'est que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner vendredi soir. Ma réponse avait été sèche ; mais elle s'accordait à mon humeur du moment.

C'est le visage fermé que je descendis de ma camionnette arrivée au lycée ; les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Je les fusillai du regard, et me dirigeai vers mes amis, qui m'attendaient un air inquiet sur le visage.

La première chose que je remarquai fut que Rose et Emmett avaient réintégré notre groupe ; la seconde, fut qu'Edward était là, et me dévisageait.

Je ne lui accordai pas plus qu'un regard fermé, et me tournai vers les autres.

Mais, soudain, je n'avais rien à leur dire. Aussi, je baissai les yeux et je murmurai que je me rendais en cours.

Les cours… Je notais ce que les profs disaient, sur pilote automatique. Rien ne traversait mon esprit embrumé. J'avais l'impression… de ne penser à rien. Mais le pire, c'est que cet état ne me gênait pas ; l'indifférence à tout ce qui m'entourait n'était pas douloureuse.

Vint le midi ; notre groupe s'étant reformé, je n'eus pas à choisir dans quel « camp » j'allais m'asseoir ; les autres étaient à une table de huit places. Il y avait une place vide en face d'Edward ; un instant, je pensai à aller m'installer à l'opposé. Je n'avais rien à faire avec lui. Mais je me dis que ça pourrait refoutre la merde entre nous tous ; après tout, les autres n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Aussi, après une hésitation marquée, je me plaçai en face de lui, et baissai la tête.

Je ne parlai pas du repas, lui non plus. Alice et Rose conversèrent un peu, sur un ton froid, à propos de mode… je crois. Emmett et Jasper, de voiture. Ils me lançaient parfois un regard inquiet ; mais j'évitai de croiser leurs yeux.

L'après-midi fut semblable à la matinée ; vide d'intérêt.

Et quand je rentrai, le soir, Alice m'appela.

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ; de mon silence, de mon absence même d'une certaine manière.

Je la rassurai, lui donnant pour raison que le regard des autres élèves me gênait. Ça parut la convaincre un minimum ; mais quand je raccrochai, je me fis la promesse avec un soupir de faire des efforts dès le lendemain.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Mardi, quand j'arrivai en cours, je me forçai à sourire. À m'intégrer aux conversations. Alice et Emmett parlaient de se faire une sortie au cinéma ; j'acquiesçai, peu enthousiaste. Jasper fut celui qui me surprit ; il me parla… de foot.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds, et il me sourit.

« C'était pour voir si t'écoutais ce que je te disais »

Pour la première fois en quelques jours, je ris ; et ça faisait du bien.

Il venait de réchauffer ma journée.

« Ok pour le ciné, souris-je aux filles enchantées de mon revirement d'humeur. Mais on ne va pas voir une comédie romantique. Je veux de l'action ! »

Rose et Emmett sautèrent de joie, et Alice se résigna.

Les cours qui suivirent me parurent plus dignes d'intérêt ; je recommençai à écouter les profs, et je grimaçai en me rendant compte de mon retard dans certaines matières. Il allait falloir que je bosse…

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres ; avant de se quitter, nous décidâmes d'aller au ciné jeudi, tous ensemble.

Super, ça faisait sortie de couple. J'allais inviter Jake. C'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Mercredi…

Mercredi, encore un jour pluvieux à Forks. Encore la même scène à jouer. Rire un peu avec les autres, ignorer Edward, se concentrer en cours.

C'est la midi que quelque chose changea ; Edward m'adressa la parole.

Au début, je n'avais même pas compris qu'il me parlait à moi. Nous étions toujours à la même table, toujours dans la même position ; moi, en face de lui, tête baissée.

« Et toi, tu l'aimes bien cet acteur ? » fit sa voix, perçant mes pensées.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite ; et relevai la tête quand je me rendis compte du silence qui s'était fait à notre tablée.

« Bella… fit Rose. Edward t'a demandé si t'aimais bien le gars qui joue dans le film qu'on va voir demain.

- Oh ! Euh… désolée, j'avais pas entendu. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis haussai les épaules. Enfin, je me levais sans le regarder, et annonçai que je devais passer aux toilettes. Et je les laissai là, sous leurs regards interrogatifs.

Le soir arriva vite ; je rentrai et posai mes affaires. À peine le temps de goûter en regardant les infos locales, et je me mettais aux Mathématiques, histoire de rattraper mes cours manqués.

Mon portable vibra ; je le consultai, me demandant qui m'envoyait un message.

Edward.

« C'est peut-être débile de te demander ça mais... tu me fais la gueule?»

Oh. L'heure de mettre les points sur les i. Il fallait bien que ça arrive.

« J'ai juste remarqué que rien ne nous liait. Inutile d'entretenir une amitié de façade. »

Mon portable vibra à nouveau cinq minutes plus tard.

« Inutile en effet avec quelqu'un qui ne vous accorde aucun regard en quelques jours. »

Bon ben il semblait avoir compris. Je reposai mon portable, et me replongeai dans mes Maths.

Une fois mes cours manqués rattrapés, j'attaquai l'Histoire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de particulièrement studieux d'ordinaire…

Puis je regardai l'heure ; ouh là, il allait falloir que je prépare le dîner.

Je descendis dans la cuisine, et cherchai dans le frigo quelque chose qui pourrait se préparer en une heure… Charlie rentrait tard ce soir.

Le poulet ferait l'affaire.

J'étais en train de l'enfourner quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Papa ? M'étonnai-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée. T'as fini plus tôt ? C'est pas prêt, je viens juste de… »

Je me figeai en m'apercevant que ce n'était pas mon père, mais Edward, qui se tenait à l'entrée, les cheveux en bataille, l'air fatigué, le visage plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire.

Je me renfrognai. Il retira son manteau, et vint s'asseoir à table, sans un mot, sans me quitter des yeux.

L'air indifférent, je m'appuyai contre la gazinière, qui lui faisait face.

« Je te sers quelque chose, peut-être ? Dis-je d'une voix froide.

- Non. »

Ok. S'il était aussi peu prolixe, je risquais pas de me débarrasser de lui.

« Tu passais dans le coin, peut-être ? Raillai-je.

- Exactement.

- Ravie de ta visite. »

Je le lâchai du regard, et ma baissai pour attraper les pommes de terre dans le placard. J'en saisis quelques une que je commençai à éplucher dans l'évier.

« C'est ce que je vois, commenta-t-il.

- C'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se voir demain, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

- C'est pas comme si tu allais me parler demain » fit-il, sarcastique.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« On n'a rien à se dire.

- Quand on est lâches dans notre situation, peut-être qu'on n'a rien à se dire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors tu vas venir t'asseoir en face de moi et nous allons discuter. »

Je contractai ma mâchoire, et m'exécutai, dardant mon regard dans le sien.

« Très bien. Je t'écoute.

- Bien… Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci et toi » claquai-je.

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Tu veux vraiment la réponse ?

- Pourquoi pas. Mais tu peux me mentir aussi, tu sais, je ne viendrai pas te réclamer des comptes.

- Très bien... alors je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. la vie est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, l'amour est partout, même dans cette pièce.

- L'amour, fis-je d'une voix moqueuse. Entre nous. Tu pousses trop loin ton sens de l'ironie. »

Il me fit un faux sourire, appuyé.

« Eh bien qualifie donc notre relation, je suis curieux de la voir de ton point de vue. »

Je me rapprochai de lui, par-dessus la table.

« Facile. En un adjectif : inexistante. Notre discussion est terminée ou t'as d'autres questions ? »

Il se pencha également jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent presque.

« Inexistante, vraiment ? » lâcha-t-il.

Je me reculai dans ma chaise, et continuai de le fixer dans les yeux alors qu'il me couvait d'un regard brûlant.

« Tu voulais mon point de vue, tu l'as.

- Je la qualifierai de passionnelle pour ma part. »

Je sourcillai, mais me repris.

« Ouais. Un coup par ci, plus rien, un coup par là. Ben je préfèrerais rester dans la phase « plus rien ». Sympa d'être passé », fis-je en me levant.

Il se leva à son tour, contourna la table, et me retourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »

Je soupirai.

« C'est pas question de t'en vouloir ou pas. Je me suis rendue compte de certaines choses ces derniers jours, et l'une d'elles c'est qu'au final, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire avec toi.

- Qui te demande d'être avec moi ? Un coup on s'engueule, on coup on se parle plus, un coup on s'évite, un coup on s'embrasse ! Dis-moi franchement comment on pourrait avoir quelque chose à faire ensemble en tant que ' couple ' ?

- Mais rassure-toi, je ne parlerai jamais de nous en terme de couple ! Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas non plus te compter en ami. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est comme ça, on a des atomes crochus ou non. Je refuse uniquement de faire semblant plus longtemps. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant ?

- T'es en train de faire quoi, là ?

- De t'expliquer mon comportement, c'était pas la raison de ta visite ?

- T'es en train de me virer de ta vie, oui !

- Et quand bien même ? Tu ne m'y as jamais laissé entrer, avant ta rupture avec Rose ! Alors c'est pas pour une seule semaine dans notre vie où on a commencé à avoir une « relation », qu'on va se monter la tête !

- Si, justement ! T'es entrée dans ma vie, alors il est hors de question que je sorte de la tienne ! » répondit-il, en colère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien entendu on fait à ta guise ? Bien, c'est d'accord ! On trouvera bien un sujet de conversation, après tout, pluie, beau temps, maquillage même s'il le faut, raillai-je. Sois rassuré, et bonne soirée !

- Arrête d'être comme ça avec moi ! Tu m'exaspères ! Je ne sais jamais quoi faire ! Pourquoi c'est pas plus simple ? Pourquoi il faut que je pense tout le temps à toi ?

- Qu'en sais-je ? M'agaçai-je. Mais ça te passera, t'inquiètes !

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Forcément, ça passera ! Toi, tant que je sors de ta vie, c'est tout ce qui t'importe ! »

Je décidai de changer de tactique.

« Eh bien, fis-je calmement. N'était-ce pas plus simple quand je ne faisais pas partie de la tienne ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu recherches, la simplicité ? Il se pourrait que tout compte fait on ait un intérêt commun, celui de nous tourner le dos !

- Notre point commun c'est celui de s'engueuler ! On n'arrive même pas à se parler !

- Eh bien n'essayons pas ! Conclus-je, agacée.

- Bien sûr. Toujours la facilité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. À l'instar de ce que tu as choisi, toute la semaine dernière. Facilité.

- Tu me traites de lâche ?

- Peut-être bien, après tout. Sexe sans assumer, ça y ressemble. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça m'arrange bien, aujourd'hui. Tourne-moi le dos, comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Soudainement, il me saisit par les bras, et se pencha vers moi ; ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais immédiatement, je me glaçai et pâlis.

James.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, et je le sentis faire, incapable de me calmer, spectatrice du jeu de mon propre corps.

Edward me relâcha, puis tourna les talons et partit. Essoufflée, je m'appuyai contre l'évier, et tentai de réfréner les battements de mon cœur.

C'était idiot… Edward avait beau être… Edward, jamais il ne m'aurait fait de mal.

Les larmes affluèrent à mes paupières, et je pressai une main glacée contre mon front.

Allais-je être condamnée à ce genre de réactions toute ma vie ?

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Deux jours que Bella est sortie de l'hôpital.

Deux jours que je tourne en rond chez moi et que je ne vais pas en cours.

Deux jours que je me traite de tous les noms parce que je ne vais pas la voir.

Deux jours interminablement longs.

Je regarde la partition que j'ai finie cette nuit.

Oui... Ca y est. Elle est terminée. Et c'est - je crois... - la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais écrite.

Ma mère avait raison: c'est une chanson " d'amour ", le pardon de toutes mes erreurs ou " une berceuse " comme elle l'appelle.

Si je disais que je n'ai pas pensé à Bella en l'écrivant, je mentirais. J'ai pensé à elle pour la fin: elle est encore plus douce, plus mélancolique aussi.

J'ai pensé à la douleur qu'elle a dû ressentir, à sa détresse, à sa peur... Mais aussi à la douceur de sa peau, le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la façon dont elle gémissait quand je lui faisais l'amour et j'ai eu honte. Honte de me laisser aller à de telles divagations après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Je regarde la partition en grande partie raturée et prends mon crayon à papier pour en écrire le titre qui tournoie dans ma tête depuis que je l'ai finie. J'hésite un instant, la main en suspension, inspire profondément et griffonne:

_Bella's lullaby._

Je reste un moment devant ces deux mots, prends ma gomme et l'efface rageusement. Avant de l'écrire une nouvelle fois et de la ranger dans mon cahier de partitions.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Rose dévale rapidement les escaliers.

" C'est pour moi! " Dit-elle en courant vers la porte qu'elle ouvre sur... Jacob.

Elle reste un moment interdite devant lui et tourne les talons, visiblement déçue.

" Salut Edward. " Me dit-il sans rentrer.

Je le jauge à mon tour depuis mon banc de piano et finis par me lever en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

" Salut. " Marmonnè-je. " Euh... Je peux t'aider? "

Il esquisse un sourire et jette un regard circulaire à la porte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se referme toute seule.

" Oh, hmmm... Entre. "

Il me sourit franchement, s'exécute et referme doucement la porte derrière lui.

" Je te dérange? Me demande-t-il.

_ Non. "

Je déglutis et me passe une main dans les cheveux, me demandant ce qu'il fait ici. Et surtout, tout seul.

" Je voulais te donner des nouvelles de Bella. "

Je frémis lorsqu'il prononce son prénom et sens mon estomac se tordre. Je lui jette un regard alors qu'il me jauge à son tour et me dit:

" Elle n'est restée que quelques heures à l'hôpital, ça va. Enfin, apparemment. On va tous la voir à tour de rôle. "

Incapable de parler, j'acquiesce.

" Et, euh... Ours est chez Jasper en fait et... On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir faire un tour à la Push avec nous. "

A nouveau je le regarde, complètement ébêté alors qu'il me fait un sourire un peu tremblant.

" Mais il a dit que si tu voulais pas, il t'en tiendrait pas rigueur, hein!

_ Euh ok. "

Il éclate de rire et secoue la tête.

" Je comprends pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à communiquer. Ok pour quoi? Pour venir ou parce qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si tu refuses?

_ ... J'arrive. Je m'habille et je viens avec vous. "

Il me fait un sourire éclatant qui me met mal à l'aise, et je monte rapidement les escaliers pour surprendre Rose qui nous épie du haut des marches.

" Il est à côté et il ne vient pas me voir! " S'indigne-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Je la regarde sans trop comprendre et hausse des épaules en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à nouveau en bas et Rose nous rejoint avant que nous ayons atteint la porte. Elle nous passe devant sans un regard et se dirige à grands pas vers la villa des Whitlock.

Nous échangeons un rapide regard avec Jacob et nous précipitons à notre tour vers la maison.

" ... T'as pas honte hein! T'es juste à côté et tu viens pas! Vous vous êtes réconciliés, non? T'as peur de quoi? Qu'il te rentre dedans? Hurle-t-elle à un Emmett figé sur sa chaise, devant son journal des sports.

_ Mais, Rose... On s'est vus il y a deux heures et tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire tes devoirs. "

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort, alors elle se renfrogne.

" C'est pas bon signe... Murmurè-je à Jacob.

_ Elle va pas lui sauter dessus, quand même?

_ Dix dollars, que si...

_ Tenu.

_ Et alors? Hein? Tu ne pouvais pas passer? Me dire que tu étais là? M'embrasser? Enfin je ne sais pas moi! J'ai attendu des jours pour qu'on soit ensemble... Enchaîne-t-elle, les joues rosies.

_ Et moi, des semaines. Marmonne-t-il.

_ ... Et tu ne viens même pas! Moi, je t'aime et toi, tu... "

Elle se fige en écarquillant des yeux, la respiration courte alors qu'Emmett se lève doucement, un étrange regard figé sur elle.

Mon estomac se tord un peu quand il contourne la table et qu'elle le regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus rouge.

" Tu quoi? Lui murmure-t-il.

_ 50 dollars qu'elle lui avait jamais dit avant. " Dit précipitamment Jake.

Je hoche négativement la tête parce que je sais que c'est exactement le cas. Elle a toujours eu du mal à dire ce genre de choses, alors devant témoins...

Elle nous jette un rapide regard et baisse les yeux.

" Rose? " Murmure-t-il à nouveau en relevant doucement son visage.

A nouveau, elle secoue la tête.

" Je t'aime aussi. Finit-il par dire.

_ Pitié, non! Sortez les violons, vite, ils vont se mettre à chialer et à se promettre un amour éternel! Ed', je veux pas voir ça, viens, on va faire un tour. " Grogne Jacob alors que les deux autres s'embrassent furieusement.

Je les regarde un moment, les yeux dans le vague, sans trop les voir quand Jacob me tire par la manche vers l'entrée. Sans trop comprendre, je me retrouve dehors et frissonne sous une rafale de vent en remontant la fermeture Eclair de mon manteau.

Il m'observe, un peu moqueur, alors qu'il est en t-shirt.

" Ca change de Miami, hein... " Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'arque un sourcil. Comment sait-il que je viens de Miami?

Il rit et m'entraîne vers le bois au bout de la rue.

" Ils en ont pour un moment, à mon avis. La Push, ça sera pour ce week-end. "

Nous marchons un moment en silence, prenant les sentiers habituels, les mains dans les poches et je me demande pourquoi je reste avec lui. Je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

" Parle-moi un peu de Bella. " Finit-il par me dire.

Je lui jette un regard, surpris.

Moi? Lui parler de Bella? C'est pas lui qui est sensé la connaître depuis des années? Mieux que personne?

Une nouvelle fois, il rit.

C'est nerveux, un toc ou il se fout de ma gueule?

" Je comprends pourquoi Ours a eu du mal avec toi. Il faut te parler d'une certaine façon pour que tu répondes? "

Je lui jette un regard noir et serre ma mâchoire. Qui est-il pour me juger de cette façon?

" Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te réponde. Il paraît que tu la connais depuis des années. " Répliquè-je acide.

A son tour, il ne répond pas. Ne rit pas. Je lui jette un nouveau regard et vois son sourire presque triste et ses yeux dans le vague qui me mettent mal à l'aise tout à coup.

" Ours m'a dit que tu savais l'énerver comme personne.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul. " Raillè-je.

Il s'arrête et éclate de rire à nouveau, me faisant soupirer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi? " Me demande-t-il.

Je m'arrête à mon tour et me fige, malgré moi.

" Je t'ai trouvé étrange quand tu l'as découvert sous le sapin. Tu t'es glacé comme si... je ne sais pas... tu ne savais pas quoi faire.

_ ... C'était le cas.

_ Tu étais déçu?

_ Non! "

Il m'observe avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres et je me détourne. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je commence à tourner les talons quand il me demande à nouveau:

" Pourquoi t'es pas allé la voir? "

J'inspire profondément, le coeur lourd et ferme quelques secondes les yeux en ralentissant l'allure.

" Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire? Murmurè-je.

_ Je ne sais pas. Prendre de ses nouvelles.

_ Elle n'aurait pas voulu m'en donner.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Tu m'agaces! "

Il rit et je l'entends revenir vers moi alors que je reprends ma marche.

" Je te trouve étrange. Me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

_ Comme beaucoup de monde.

_ Tu es froid, hautain, égocentrique et je dirais même un peu narcissique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver? "

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme tout à coup, sentant la colère monter en moi alors que sa question tourne dans ma tête. De quoi parle-t-il?

Nous rejoignons rapidement la rue, et j'allonge le pas pour rentrer chez moi alors qu'il n'essaye plus de me parler. Tant mieux.

Il me suit jusque chez Jasper et me dit avant de monter les marches du perron:

" On se voit à la Push ce week-end alors. Il faut que j'apprenne à te connaître pour découvrir ton secret. "

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et rentre chez moi.

Pour qui se prend-il ce petit con?

**oOo**

" Hey! Tu t'es senti obligé de revenir, aujourd'hui? " Me dit Jasper en sortant de chez lui Lundi matin.

Je hausse des épaules et me dirige vers ma voiture.

Hier soir, j'ai entendu une bribe de conversation de Rosalie qui disait que Bella retournait en cours aujourd'hui. Je me demande juste comment elle va depuis... ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

J'avoue, je suis curieux.

Comment va-t-elle réagir devant le regard des autres? Comment va-t-elle se comporter avec nous?... Avec moi?

" Je t'emmène? " Lui demandè-je.

Il hésite un instant et finit par accepter. Nous montons en silence puis il me demande:

" Dis-moi... Tu autorises Em' et Rose à revenir avec nous? "

Je lui jette un regard vide et il enchaîne, un peu mal à l'aise.

" Lice dit que ça ne dépend que de toi. Si toi, tu dis oui, elle abdiquera. "

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé chez James, à la façon dont il m'a parlé avant et après, à sa manière détachée, comme si on avait toujours été " amis " puis marmonne.

Jasper rit à côté de moi.

" Je vais prendre ça pour oui, hein!... Cool. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons sur le parking du lycée. Elle n'est pas encore là.

Je me gare et Jasper observe lui aussi les voitures autour de moi.

" J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas désistée au dernier moment. " Marmonne-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Mon estomac se tord un peu alors que je sors à mon tour et nous nous dirigeons vers Alice en pleine conversation avec Rosalie et son frère. J'inspire lentement et arrive à leur hauteur.

Rose me jette un rapide regard alors qu'Emmett s'avance en premier vers moi en me tendant sa main.

Jasper nous regarde nerveusement en prenant Alice par la taille et je finis par serrer rapidement la main offerte. Visiblement soulagé, il éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette manie?

" Alors, comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'a pas vu ces derniers jours? " Me demande-t-il l'air de rien.

Je hausse des épaules en détournant le regard et observe l'entrée du parking.

Ils commencent à parler du bal et je m'enferme définitivement dans ma bulle, ne voulant pas entendre ça. Les minutes passent alors qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas. Finalement, elle s'est peut-être désistée, comme l'a dit Jasper...

" Vous pensez qu'elle va arriver? " Finis-je par demander sans quitter l'entrée du parking des yeux.

Au moment où je pose la question, sa camionnette apparaît, mettant du plomb dans mon estomac. Ils s'arrêtent tous de parler et attendent qu'elle sorte de sa voiture. Ce qu'elle fait, au bout de quelques secondes.

L'appréhension me gagne alors que je la vois approcher.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé.

_En apparence..._

Elle s'avance de nous à pas mesurés, sans regarder les autres, sans me regarder, moi - étonnant... - puis elle s'arrête. Nous nous jetons un rapide coup d'oeil, puis Jasper essaye d'entamer la conversation, à la quelle elle ne participe pas.

En fait, si elle a changé.

Ce n'est pas physique. C'est juste... A l'intérieur.

Je cesse de la dévisager et reporte mon attention sur les voitures qui se garent sur le parking, écoutant à moitié leur divagations sur le bal de Noël - ce foutu bal... - quand une question traverse mon esprit et que je regarde rapidement Bella: est-ce qu'on va y aller malgré ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

La cloche sonne alors qu'Alice prévoit un briefing " mission Bal " pour midi mais se ravise sous le regard profond de Jasper.

Bella s'éloigne, toujours en silence alors que nous échangeons une nouvelle fois un coup d'oeil.

" Il lui faut du temps. Dit Rose en soupirant.

_ Ouais. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Enchaîne Jasper en la regardant entrer dans le bâtiment D.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut la réintégrer le plus vite possible à une vie normale! Justement, le bal... Commence vivement Alice.

_ Le bal est un bon moyen aux mecs pour se défouler sur le plan hormonal! " La coupe Jazz sur un ton dur.

Elle ouvre la bouche en fronçant les sourcils et il soupire en s'excusant, mais elle s'éloigne déjà.

" La contrarier un Lundi matin... Je croyais que tu la connaissais mieux, mec. " Commente Emmett, moqueur.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer, las.

" On avance à son allure. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour le moment. " Nous dit Jazz avant de partir vers le hall principal.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installe alors que je me retrouve tout seul pour la première fois avec Emmett et Rosalie.

" On va y aller. Dit-elle précipitamment.

_ Ouais... Ramirez est toujours de mauvais poils à la sortie du week-end... Bon ben... On se retrouve à midi? " Me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde quelques secondes et acquiesce en me dirigeant vers mon cours de Littérature, mes pensées tournées vers Bella.

Comment dois-je m'y prendre maintenant, avec elle?

**oOo**

"... Le Bal de Noël approche à grands pas, mais je vous demande d'observer plus en avant et de penser à la Saint Valentin. Comme vous le savez, je suis un inconditionné shakespearien, je vous propose donc d'étudier _Roméo et Juliette _à partir de la rentrée prochaine. " Ah! l'amour des jeunes gens n'est pas vraiment dans le coeur, il n'est que dans les yeux. " A méditer. " Dit Monsieur Berty au moment où la sonne cloche la fin de la deuxième heure.

_Roméo et Juliette._

Magnifique.

Il y a des tas de romans ou de pièces qui évoquent l'amour, et il a fallu qu'il choisisse la plus pathétique...

Pourquoi pas _Antoine et Cléopâtre _s'il veut rester dans son auteur fétiche. La leçon serait d'autant plus double: l'amour tragique et la critique de la société du XVIème, selon Shakespeare, plus particulièrement de la condition féminine dans l'Angleterre puritaine. Probablement l'une de ses meilleures pièces...

" Tu sembles contrarié. " Me dit une voix lorsque je regagne le couloir quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me retourne pour voir Jasper arriver, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

" _Roméo et Juliette..._ Prochain sujet d'étude.

_ Monsieur Berty est un grand sentimental.

_ Il ne comprend surtout pas qu'on peut lier amour et pédagogie de façon plus subtile.

_ Je pense que beaucoup seraient contre toi en ce qui concerne cette pièce.

_ Parce que beaucoup sont des débiles profonds. "

Il rit alors que nous traversons le couloir principal.

" Je vais devoir retrouver Alice... Il faut que je lui parle de Bella. On se retrouve plus tard? " Me dit-il.

J'acquiesce, ne sachant plus quoi faire du coup. Puis, je repense à la partition que j'ai pris ce matin. Et si j'allais jouer un peu?

**oOo**

A midi, nous nous retrouvons tous à une table de huit. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour ma part, ça me fait bizarre. Trois filles et trois garçons. Deux couples et... elle et moi.

Alice a renoncé à parler du bal et discute vaguement de mode avec Rose, Bella dans sa bulle.

J'essaye de ne pas trop la dévisager, alors qu'elle regarde intensément son plateau comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'aie jamais vue. Je relève les yeux quand je sens un regard scrutateur sur moi et croise ceux, pensifs, de Jasper. Sentant mon estomac se contracter, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, je me détourne à mon tour vers mon assiette.

Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser, maintenant?

Le reste du repas, se passe de la même manière. Comme si tout était normal. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial dans sa vie ce week-end.

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards un peu inquiets, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

Et si elle le faisait, qu'est-ce que je ferais?...

Rien.

Je laisserais les autres la consoler. Je me voyais mal le faire et je la voyais encore moins me laisser l'approcher...

Les pensées qui hantaient mon esprit lorsque nous étions devant chez James quelques jours plus tôt reviennent tout à coup dans mon esprit, et j'ai soudain la nausée. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment ma place à sa table après la façon dont je me suis comporté avec elle?

Alice parle soudain d'une sortie au cinéma et mon estomac se noue encore un peu plus.

Ils vont me faire le coup de toutes les sorties en couple, ou quoi?

Ils pensent vraiment qu'elle va vouloir après ce qui s'est passé?

Pour les gens, on sera trois couples qui vont gentiment regarder une comédie, alors qu'en réalité...

" Ok pour le ciné. Mais on ne va pas voir une comédie romantique, je veux de l'action! " Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je la regarde, interloqué. Apparemment elle, ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça qu'on nous compare à un couple...

**oOo**

La journée du lendemain se passe dans une monotonie affligeante alors que mon cerveau essaye doucement d'assimiler les évènements de ces dernières semaines: la piscine, la falaise, les douches, James et la sortie au cinéma.

Est-ce que je devrais prendre ça comme une chance de pouvoir partir sur des bases saines avec elle? Est-ce qu'elle va vouloir encore de moi dans son espace vital?

A midi, j'ai bien tenté de lui parler. De lui poser une question dénuée d'intérêt pour voir si elle me répondrait. Pour voir si elle me regarderait dans les yeux. Et elle n'avait rien fait. Juste hausser des épaules.

Hausser des épaules! Bella!

D'habitude, c'était moi qui faisais ce genre de choses, qui étais autant détaché. Pas elle.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre la rue faiblement éclairée, quand je cède à la tentation. Je sors mon portable et lui envoie un message:

" _C'est peut-être débile de te demander ça, mais... Tu me fais la gueule? E. "_

Autant en avoir le coeur net, n'est-ce pas?

" _J'ai juste remarqué que rien ne nous liait. Inutile d'entretenir une amitié de façade. "_

Je reste un moment interloqué devant sa réponse. Même si je m'y attendais un peu.

_Calme... Reste calme._

_" Inutile en effet avec quelqu'un qui ne vous accorde aucun regard en quelques jours. E. "_

Maintenant, c'est moi qui lui reproche de ne pas me laisser entrer plus dans sa vie...

J'attends impatiemment sa réponse... qui même une demie heure plus tard, n'est toujours pas là.

Ok. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Sans prendre le temps d'analyser plus en avant, je prends mon manteau, mes clefs de voiture, et dévale les escaliers.

" Mangez sans moi. " Dis-je à ma mère en passant rapidement à côté d'elle.

Oui, il vaut mieux... Pour ma part, j'aurai sans doute l'appétit coupé.

**oOo**

Arrivé devant chez elle, je regarde une nouvelle fois mon portable et me passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, essayant de trouver une dernière fois une excuse pour ne pas l'affronter directement.

Rien.

Parfait.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et tente déjà de me calmer. Il ne faut pas que j'y aille. Je le sais. Parce que si j'y vais, je vais m'énerver. Et si je m'énerve, je vais...

Non. Non... Ne pas penser systématiquement à ça.

_Tu parles... C'est pour ça que tu es venu._

Je serre des dents en sortant de ma voiture et me dirige à pas décidés vers le perron. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi et entre.

Des bruits me parviennent de la cuisine, faisant accélérer mon battement cardiaque et assécher ma gorge.

" Papa? T'as fini plus tôt? ... C'est pas prêt, je viens juste de... "

Elle se fige lorsqu'elle me voit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'a apparemment pas l'air ravie de me voir.

Parant toute tentation à la folie qui m'attire à elle, j'enlève mon manteau et m'assois à la petite table, sans la quitter des yeux.

Mettre de la distance, puis entamer le dialogue. Rester calme. Surtout, rester calme.

Les secondes passent et mes mains se mettent à trembler.

_Parle, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose..._

_" _Je te sers quelque chose peut-être? " Me demande-t-elle, acide.

J'inspire doucement et relâche la pression de mes poumons. Puis je lui réponds:

" Non. "

Sa mâchoire se contracte quelque peu tandis que ses yeux dardent toujours les miens.

_Ne t'approche pas..._

" Tu passais dans le coin, peut-être?

_ ... Exactement. "

_Oui, bien sûr. Comme si je venais tout le temps chez toi par hasard..._

" Ravie de ta visite. "

A nouveau, j'inspire profondément. Je crois que je vais me mettre au yoga...

" C'est ce que je vois. Commentè-je.

_ C'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se voir demain.

_ C'est pas comme si tu allais me parler demain. " Répondis-je, sarcastique.

Oups... On avait dit de rester calme.

" On n'a rien à se dire.

_ Quand on est lâches dans notre situation, peut-être qu'on n'a rien à se dire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors tu vas venir t'asseoir en face de moi et nous allons discuter. "

_T'asseoir gentiment en face de moi et rester à distance convenable. Rester calme et posée. Ne pas t'énerver. Ne pas me tenter. _

Une nouvelle fois, sa mâchoire se contracte et je la vois, avec une pointe d'incrédulité, s'exécuter.

Nouvelle inspiration.

" Très bien. Je t'écoute.

_ Bien… Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandè-je, l'estomac noué.

_ Très bien merci et toi? "

_Ne me parle pas comme ça. Ne me tente pas. S'il te plaît, ne me tente pas..._

Je souris, amer, alors qu'une petite voix me demande pourquoi je ne pars tout simplement pas. Après tout, pourquoi tenter le Diable en restant sagement auprès de lui?... Mais je n'ai pas la réponse...

" Tu veux vraiment la réponse ? Lui demandè-je au bout de quelques secondes.

_ Pourquoi pas. Mais tu peux me mentir aussi, tu sais, je ne viendrai pas te réclamer des comptes.

_ Très bien... Alors je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. la vie est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, l'amour est partout, même dans cette pièce. "

_Calme, calme, calme..._

" L'amour, dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Entre nous. Tu pousses trop loin ton sens de l'ironie. "

Je la regarde un instant, quand les mots sortent de leur propre gré de ma bouche:

" Eh bien qualifie donc notre relation, je suis curieux de la voir de ton point de vue. "

_Imbécile!_

Elle plisse des yeux et se penche un peu par dessus la table, formant une boule dans mon estomac.

" Facile. En un adjectif : inexistante. Notre discussion est terminée ou t'as d'autres questions ? "

La colère est en train de s'éveiller dans mon ventre et me force à me pencher à mon tour, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, prêt à tenter d'y laisser ses ailes.

" Inexistante, vraiment ? " Murmurè-je.

L'Enfer existe, en fait. Il existe et il est personnifié par Bella Swan. J'ai enfin trouvé qui elle était... Mon enfer personnel.

Malgré moi, je laisse mes yeux s'attarder sur ses traits, me rendant honteux. Si je me penche encore un peu je pourrais... Mais elle se recule avant que j'ai pu formuler quoi que ce soit, sauvant inconsciemment mon âme.

" Tu voulais mon point de vue, tu l'as.

_ Je la qualifierais de passionnelle, pour ma part. "

C'est moi qui ai dit ça? Non, dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai... Mais le trouble furtif qui passe sur son visage, me le confirme. C'est moi qui ai dit ça...

" Ouais. Un coup par ci, plus rien, un coup par là. Ben je préfèrerais rester dans la phase " plus rien ". Sympa d'être passé. " Dit-elle en se levant.

Je la regarde faire, le sang pulsant dans ma gorge, les mains tremblantes. Puis, je me lève à mon tour et mes bonnes résolutions partent en fumée, comme d'habitude. Le ton commence à monter, et la bête dans mon ventre s'en réjouit. Pourquoi faut-il toujours en passer par là?...

" Eh bien, fait-elle calmement. N'était-ce pas plus simple quand je ne faisais pas partie de la tienne ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu recherches, la simplicité ? Il se pourrait que tout compte fait on ait un intérêt commun, celui de nous tourner le dos !

_ Notre point commun c'est celui de s'engueuler ! On n'arrive même pas à se parler ! Eructè-je.

_ Eh bien n'essayons pas !

_ Bien sûr. Toujours la facilité, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. À l'instar de ce que tu as choisi, toute la semaine dernière. Facilité.

_ Tu me traites de lâche ?

_ Peut-être bien, après tout. Sexe sans assumer, ça y ressemble. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça m'arrange bien, aujourd'hui. Tourne-moi le dos, comme tu sais si bien le faire. "

Sans m'en rendre compte, aveuglé par ma colère, je m'approche encore un peu et la saisis violemment par les bras, la figeant instantanément, comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture.

_Calme, calme, calme..._

Ma raison essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais le feu dans mon ventre est plus fort et j'ai envie... Envie de m'emparer de cette bouche qui me fait si souvent affront, qui blesse mon orgueil et me met hors de moi.

Je me penche un peu vers elle, et j'oublie tout, soudain. Ce qui lui est arrivé il y a quelques jours, la voix dans ma tête, les battements de mon coeur qui s'affolent trop quand je l'ai contre moi, la peur panique dans ses yeux...

_La peur dans ses yeux..._

Revenant à réalité, je la lâche, horrifié, et m'échappe, une bile amère dans la bouche.

_Bella Swan, le jour où j'aurai perdu ton âme, tu auras anéanti la mienne..._

_**A suivre...**  
_


	16. Amis ou ennemis?

**Note:**

Bonjour tout le monde !

En ce début d'année, **Mushroom** et moi (**Effexor**) tenons particulièrement à vous souhaiter une **EXCELLENTE ANNEE 2010** ! Que cette année vous apporte joie, bonheur, et toutes les meilleures choses que vous puissiez souhaiter ! Nous vous remercions pour votre fidélité, et vous promettons en échange d'autres chapitres, et d'autres fictions ! D'ailleurs, nous avons posté un OS pour le concours **Bloody Valentine** (bon, rendons à César ce qui est à César, il a été majoritairement écrit par Mushroom ^^')...

Nous tenions aussi à éclaircir un point primordial de notre fiction : si Bella s'est rendu compte de son amour pour Edward après l'épisode de la douche dans les vestiaires, Edward, lui, n'est PAS amoureux d'elle ; pas encore. Ou plus exactement il n'en est pas conscient... Mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Bon vous inquiétez pas, il finira par ouvrir les yeux hein !

Enfin vous en faîtes pas c'est juste qu'il est un peu lent le pauvre hein, c'est un mec :p (désolée j'ai pas pu retenir la pique, Mushroom va se charger de m'engueuler... peut-être ^^)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lily-pixie** : ahah chacun son tour ^^. Pendant longtemps c'est Edward qui vous énervait le plus... il faut lui rendre justice en inversant un peu les rôles :p

**HelleHaare** : oui Edward est un peu... égoïste sur les bords, c'est ce qui fait sa complexité ; tu parles d'amour, peut-être en éprouve-t-il (ou pas), mais comme j'ai précisé plus haut... il ne le sait pas !

**fraise** : vous êtes plusieurs à avoir souligné que le groupe s'était reformé comme avant, et vous avez bien raison ! désormais, Rose et Emmett ne seront plus les parias du groupe ! ^^. Bon en revanche entre Bella et Edward... Il y a toujours ce manque de communication ; et les clash qui vont avec, s'entend bien...

**Evelyne-raconte** : ça nous fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de nous entendre dire qu'on fait passer les émotions de nos persos... Alors juste un grand merci pour ta review !

**calimero59** : j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**evid3n-ce** : ah oui, Edward est assez aveugle dans son genre... et Bella décidément coincée par la peur de souffrir ! quel duo de choc ! ça promet ;)

**SWEETY** : Merci ! Oui t'as vu on joue sur le côté passionnel pour ces deux futurs tourtereaux là... C'est tellement plus intéressant à écrire ^^ ! Nous non plus nous ne savons pas réellement combien de chapitres on écrira sur eux...C'est la surprise !

**kik** : Eh bien... Juste merci à toi, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) par la suite !

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font chaud au coeur ! Gros bisous, et... Bonne lecture naturellement !

* * *

**Chapitre quinze: Amis ou ennemis?**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain, jeudi, il pleuvait encore à verses. Comment me miner le moral… En partant pour le lycée, j'envoyai un message à Jacob pour lui demander si ça le tentait de venir au ciné avec nous. S'il me disait non, je ne sais pas si j'en avais encore envie…

Sa réponse ne tarda pas ; il était enchanté. Il ne savait même pas le titre du film, pensai-je avec un sourire ; mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, il aimait les films d'action.

Je me rendis compte, sur le trajet, qu'en réalité je savais énormément de choses sur Jake. Tout me revint, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Ses films, ses disques, son parfum de glace préférée, la couleur de la plupart de ses chaussettes même.

Une vague de tendresse m'envahit en même temps qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Déjà, j'avais plus chaud.

Je me garai à côté de la voiture d'Alice, et descendis, mon sourire ne me quittant pas. Les autres étaient déjà tous là, et me regardaient avec étonnement.

« C'est la magie de Noël qui te met dans cet état ? » demanda Emmett après que je les ai tous salués.

Je ris.

« Jake a accepté de venir avec nous au ciné ce soir ! »

Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux, bouche bée, à l'instar de son frère. Ils se ressemblent, en fait, parfois.

« Tu l'as invité ? fit Alice.

- Tu ne lui fais plus la gueule ? » demanda Emmett en même temps.

- Ben, non. Je… il est temps de tourner la page, je crois. Il a fait une erreur… j'ai été peut-être un peu dure avec lui. On a toujours été proches. »

Jasper haussa les épaules.

« C'est bien vrai, ça. Enfin, pas de problème pour ce soir. On l'aimait bien nous aussi. »

Je lui souris. Et la cloche sonna ; je me dirigeai avec Alice d'un pas joyeux vers notre premier cours.

La matinée défila vite ; mais pendant la pause de dix heures, je me fis arrêter par mon prof de Maths.

« Mademoiselle Swan… J'aimerais beaucoup vous parler. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me reposai sur ma chaise.

« Euh… Oui. À propos de ?

- Voilà… Nous sommes bien conscients que vous avez eu des problèmes, qui vous ont fait louper des cours pendant plusieurs jours la semaine dernière. »

Je baissai la tête, un malaise m'envahissant. Les cours que j'avais manqués n'avaient rien à voir avec James ; c'était mon histoire avec Edward. Mais des images du vendredi soir me revinrent.

À Forks tout le monde savait que j'avais disparu plusieurs heures, mais personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là ; pour la simple et plus ou moins bonne raison que je ne pouvais apporter aucune preuve de ce que James avait… voulu me faire. Au mieux, il aurait eu quelques mois de prison avec sursis, en revanche tout le monde aurait été au courant.

Sauf que… J'avais appris qu'Emmett entre autres s'était pointé chez lui, et… enfin, James pourrait porter plainte, s'il était accusé. Et lui, il avait des preuves.

Mon père, bien que Shérif, avait donc dans un hurlement rageur accepté qu'aucune plainte ne soit déposée. J'avais eu peur qu'il n'aille flinguer James ; ce qui l'avait retenu, je crois, c'est quand je lui avais avoué, pour la première fois de ma vie -bien que ça ait été vrai depuis le début- que j'avais besoin de lui. Avec moi, pas en prison.

Il s'était calmé, et m'avait serré dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Je relevai la tête vers mon prof, qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour mon niveau ?

- Absolument pas. Ce qui m'inquiète, ainsi que d'autres collègues, c'est que les devoirs que vous nous rendez sont d'un niveau supérieur à avant. Alors que vous devriez avoir du retard.

- Vous m'accusez de tricher ? Fis-je avec colère, me levant.

- Non. On vous accuse de ne pas aller bien, et de vous enfermer dans votre bulle. »

Je le regardai, ébahie.

« Et ? Vous êtes psychologue peut-être ? Je vous promets que… »

Mes mots moururent dans ma gorge.

J'allais lui dire que j'allais très bien, mais ce n'était pas vrai… jusqu'à ce matin. Je me rassis.

« Ok, j'ai peut-être eu… un temps d'adaptation. Mais je vous assure que ça va mieux, maintenant ; ce soir, on va même sortir entre amis. »

Je relevai les yeux ; il me regardait avec circonspection. Puis il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Très bien. Nous voulions juste nous assurer que vous n'aviez pas besoin… de quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé de vous avoir coupé votre pause.

- C'est rien », murmurai-je en me levant et quittant la pièce.

Super. Même mes profs s'inquiétaient plus de ma santé que…

Je chassai Edward de mes pensées, et me rendis à mon prochain cours.

**oOo**

Le midi, je m'installai à notre table devenue habituelle.

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à dix heures ? Me questionna Alice.

- Oh, euh… Le prof de Maths, il voulait me voir.

- Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

Je baissai le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Il s'inquiétait… euh… de savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide pour rattraper les cours manqués »

Oh le mensonge…

« Ah bon, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon t'as eu les cours… Si tu veux qu'on t'explique quelque chose, la coupa Jazz.

- Non ! Ça va », assurai-je.

Lui, il avait compris que je n'avais pas été très franche. Enfin, après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge.

Nous parlâmes du film que nous allions voir ce soir, pendant le reste du déjeuner ; Alice s'était remise de sa déception de ne pas voir une comédie, parce que l'acteur principal avait parait-il de « trop beaux yeux ».

Edward disparut ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il était parti faire, mais pendant une dizaine de minutes, il déserta notre groupe. Je n'y prêtai pas trop d'attention ; et la cloche finit par sonner.

Oups, Sport. Bon, c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Et un cours aussi où le prof ne risquait pas de s'inquiéter d'une hausse de mes performances, pensai-je, blasée. Même en me droguant à l'EPO je ne risquais pas de devenir un jour habile avec une raquette, ou tout autre ballon.

Oh merde ! J'avais oublié que c'était piscine aujourd'hui ! Heureusement qu'hier dans la soirée je l'avais prévu et avais mis mes affaires dans mon sac de sport…

Edward me rejoignit, et nous nous rendîmes au gymnase, en silence. Il semblait pensif ; ça m'allait très bien. Le prof fit l'appel, et nous nous dirigeâmes, à pied, vers la petite piscine de Forks.

Ouais, la petite piscine de Forks. Celle qui avait des douches communes pour filles et garçons. Heureusement, le prof veillait au grain ; je crois que j'aurais tué Newton, sinon, qui n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards lubriques.

La piscine où Edward m'avait embrassée pour la première fois.

Le prof se dirigea vers la piscine, et nous le suivîmes.

« J'adore ton maillot », susurra Mike à mon oreille.

Je le fusillai du regard, et resserrai la serviette autour de moi. Je portais un simple maillot noir, classique, une pièce, comme le demandait le règlement. Autant dire que ce n'est pas mon maillot sur lequel les yeux de cet abruti se posait dès que je lui tournais le dos.

Je notai avec un certain malaise que j'étais la seule fille à garder ma serviette autour de moi pendant que le prof nous expliquait ce qu'il attendait de nous. Je croisai le regard d'Edward, toujours pensif, et me détournai, gênée. Heureusement, Lauren Mallory vint se coller à lui, lui donnant un autre sujet de réflexion.

« Bien, conclut le prof. Une fois que vous aurez tous fait vos longueurs, on terminera par un petit match de Water-polo.

Super. Il y avait quand même moyen que je blesse quelqu'un -ou moi-même- finalement.

Pendant une demi-heure, nous nageâmes sous les sifflets du prof et les plaintes de certaines filles. Je doutais que tout le monde ait fait toutes ses longueurs ; je vis à plusieurs reprises Jessica aller pincer les fesses de Mike, et un autre couple se bécoter. J'évitai de regarder les autres ; mais notai cependant qu'Edward, lui, nageait sans faire de pause. Une manière d'éviter Lauren, qui le regardait avec gourmandise. Si elle savait comment il était réellement ! Quoiqu'elle ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée je suppose…

Le prof siffla trois coups ; ça signifiait que le water-polo allait commencer. Super.

Je fus placée dans l'équipe d'Edward ; à vrai dire, nous ne suivîmes pas les règles de ce sport. Il s'agissait uniquement d'essayer de faire du volley dans l'eau… Il y avait des remplaçants dans chaque équipe, bien sûr. Deux dans notre équipe, trois dans l'adverse. Je jouais au début ; et je n'attendais qu'une chose, le sifflement du prof annonçant le roulement.

Jusque là, je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée. Jusque là.

Je sentis soudain qu'on m'attrapait par la cheville et qu'on m'attirait sous l'eau ; je bus la tasse, surprise. Le ballon s'écrasa à la surface, à peu près là où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Je remontai, et toussai tout ce que je pouvais ; Edward émergea à côté de moi.

« T'allais te le prendre dans la tête », fit-il, un peu froid, en renvoyant le ballon.

Le prof siffla, et je me dirigeai vers la petite échelle pour laisser ma place à quelqu'un. J'allai chercher ma serviette, et m'enroulai dedans, toussant toujours. Je ne remarquai qu'Edward était le deuxième remplacé de mon équipe que quand il s'assit à côté de moi sur le petit banc ; les remplaçants de l'équipe adverse avaient investi le banc d'à côté.

Je regardai les autres jouer ; et remarquai le regard de Lauren, fixé sur Edward.

Mes lèvres frémirent, et je ne pus me retenir de laisser échapper un petit rire, même si une émotion au fond de moi me fit me crisper.

« Il y a écrit « aimant à cruches » sur mon front ou quoi ? » marmonna Edward pour lui-même, agacé.

Je souris, et lui rétorquai :

« C'est plutôt insultant pour Rose.

- Qui te parle de Rosalie ? Regarde comment elle me dévore des yeux ! »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Dis-lui que t'es homo.

- Ouais… Je suis tombé raide dingue d'Emmett et pour nous couvrir, il fait semblant de sortir avec Rosalie. »

Je m'appuyai contre le mur derrière nous et tournai la tête vers lui, mimant un air choqué.

« Moi qui aurais parié sur Jake !

- Non voyons… Emmett a de magnifiques yeux verts et un cul à damner un saint. »

Je détournai les yeux et regardai à nouveau le match.

« C'est vrai.

- Et puis ce crochet du droit, époustouflant… Non, vraiment, je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Quand as-tu eu l'occasion de le voir se battre ? » demandai-je en le regardant, sceptique.

Puis la réponse me sauta à l'esprit, et je me raidis. Je me sentis pâlir.

« ... Avec la carrure qu'il a c'est facile à deviner. Et puis quand on est tous les deux... il est du genre... bestial, tu vois ? »

Je soufflai, soulagée. Notre conversation avait retrouvé un terrain plat, sans danger.

« Non, sincèrement, je ne vois pas, mais là, tout de suite… j'y tiens pas.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse. »

Je haussai un sourcil en sa direction.

« Exact. Les fesses d'Emmett m'ont toujours fait vibrer.

- Et les muscles de son dos… rien qu'en te parlant, j'ai presque une érection. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise. Allez comprendre.

« Attends j't'appelle Mallory, elle va t'arranger ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai que quand on la regarde bien, elle est un peu poilue. Mais je préfère rester dans le cercle intime de mes amis pour ce genre de choses. Et puis mon Nounours, partager avec ' ça ' …

- C'était qu'une idée, fis-je d'une voix lasse. Sois sympa aussi de rester dans le cercle de tes amis intimes pour t'épancher sur ta vie sexuelle. Y a des choses que je ne tiens pas à savoir.

- Tu sais, il peut peut-être partager… Moi, je ne prête pas, mais lui, si tu le prends par les sentiments… »

Je lui jetai un regard blasé.

« Y a un message subliminal ? C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. »

Il soupira, et détourna la tête. Le prof siffla la fin du match. Je regardai les autres sortir et se diriger vers les douches, mal à l'aise. Je ne me levai pas tout de suite. Edward était debout, mais se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur. Je détournai le regard ; je me voyais mal lui expliquer que je n'avais pas envie d'aller prendre une douche devant tout le monde… je ne voulais pas quitter ma serviette. Aussi me levai-je à contrecœur.

Quand nous entrâmes dans les douches, il ne restait plus que quelques filles… et Newton. Ça m'aurait fait sourire s'il ne m'avait pas lancé ce regard lubrique.

« Hé ben, vous faisiez des cochonneries dans la piscine ? » fit la voix de Stanley pour moi et Edward. Je serrai les lèvres, puis me tournai vers elle, et enfin plus calmement vers Edward, à côté de moi.

« En deux minutes ? Je me sentirais insultée à ta place Edward. »

Il me regarda, et me prit par la main pour m'entraîner sous une douche. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je me retins de me reculer ; ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en colère contre lui que j'allais le laisser se taper la honte devant ces… peu importe. J'appuyai sur le bouton de la douche, le faisant s'éloigner. Ne pas penser à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, qui s'attardait, brûlante.

Et je perdis contenance en remarquant les regards ébahis des témoins de cette scène.

Et merde. C'était parti pour les ragots.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez » grognai-je, tentant de nous défendre.

Mike s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi, t'embrasses tous tes potes comme ça Bella ? Tu permets ? »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Un pas de plus et tu finis ta carrière comme castrat ! » Grondai-je.

Je rappuyai sur le bouton de la douche et me rinçai en vitesse. Je n'allais pas m'éterniser, je me laverai chez moi. Puis je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires pour aller me rhabiller. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps ; et je sortis rejoindre le petit groupe qui se formait déjà à l'extérieur, sous le regard blasé du prof.

« Il en reste encore combien à l'intérieur ? Ils peuvent pas se grouiller ! » rugit-il.

Je haussai les épaules, et Edward apparut. Suivi de peu de deux autres filles.

« Il reste Mike, Jessica et Lauren Monsieur. »

Le prof se dirigea à l'intérieur de la piscine, et tout le monde l'entendit gueuler :

« Stanley, Mallory, Newton ! Vous vous ferez belles plus tard ! Vous sortez maintenant ! »

Je souris. Ils sortirent quelques secondes plus tard, et nous pûmes retourner au lycée.

Je ne m'attardai pas ; je récupérai mes affaires, ma camionnette, et partis.

Arrivée chez moi, je pris une rapide douche, et fis mes devoirs. En chantonnant ; mon esprit était ailleurs. Je repensais à mon passé, essayais d'entrevoir mon futur ; le tout était de ne pas me concentrer sur un autre présent que les exercices que je devais finir.

Puis je mangeai rapidement ; et enfin, Jake passa me chercher pour le ciné. Naturel, frais, vivifiant. Quand je le regardais, j'en arrivais à me demander comment j'avais pu rire sans lui à mes côtés ; et cette pensée me troubla.

Il avait un grand sourire ; il me tendit un casque de moto.

Un casque de moto ? Je sautai de joie ; ça me manquait les fois où il m'emmenait derrière lui. Il avait les cheveux au vent, jusqu'à ce que son père et le mien ne le réprimandent et le forcent à porter un casque, et j'enfouissais mon nez dans ses mèches noires. Je m'accrochais à lui, et il filait ; la vitesse me grisait, me rendait heureuse, me faisait sentir vivante ; la moto avec lui faisait partie des seules sensations fortes que j'acceptais de tester.

« Les autres y vont tous ensemble, me dit-il me tirant de mes souvenirs. On les rejoint là-bas.

- Eh bien partons ! » répondis-je avec un entrain que je ne tentai même pas de dissimuler.

Et nous partîmes. J'enjambai sa puissante moto noire, et m'accrochai à Jake, savourant son odeur réconfortante ; je l'imaginai très bien sourire en démarrant sa bécane. Il prit rapidement de la vitesse, et je me sentis libre.

Vraiment libre. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, dans mon cou, mais je n'avais pas froid, blottie contre le puissant dos de mon ami ; seigneur, quand avait-il pris tant de muscle ? Je me penchais avec lui retrouvant ces réflexes que j'avais du temps où nous sortions ensemble, lui et moi. Cette complicité qui n'avait pas besoin de paroles.

Nous arrivâmes trop rapidement à mon goût sur le parking du cinéma ; les autres étaient déjà là. J'étais ravie de les voir, mais je devais bien avouer que le trajet me parut trop court, et quand Jake s'immobilisa et nous stabilisa, je me sentis frustrée.

Je me détachai lentement du corps chaud de Jake et descendis de moto, un peu chancelante, puis retirai mon casque pour lui sourire. Avec une pointe de regret.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres.

« T'as repris la moto, Bella ? Sourit Emmett

- T'es décoiffée maintenant ! » Râla sa sœur.

Jacob passa un bras autour de ma taille et me regarda.

« Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, le regard étincelant… Je te trouve magnifique ainsi. »

Je rougis. Il n'y a réellement que lui pour me regarder avec cette tendresse mêée d'admiration ; cette chaleur qui me gêne plus qu'elle ne me fait sentir fière, mais me rassure en m^me temps.

J'aime savoir que j'ai une importance aux yeux de quelqu'un. Et Jake… Dieu, je ne peux pas jurer que je l'aime encore, mais je me sens attachée à lui d'une façon irrévocable, par un lien qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Parfois, nous avions notre bulle, et ces moments me manquaient.

« Tu es bien le seul à me faire ce genre de compliment… » fis-je distraitement en frissonnant.

- Froid ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jake. Attends »

Il se défit de sa veste de cuir et me la passa sur les épaules. Je l'acceptai volontiers, mais lui lançai un regard en coin.

« Je m'en voudrais que tu tombes malade par ma faute… »

Il rit.

« Arrête Bells, les microbes crèvent sur moi…

- Vous avez réussi à arriver jusque là entiers en moto ? Là, je dis qu'il va neiger… » l'interrompit Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard indifférent. Ses sarcasmes commençaient à me courir.

« Tu as un doute sur les capacités de Jacob ?

- Sur ta poisse, aucun, non.

- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on ne peut pas dire que j'aie beaucoup de chance, répondis-je avec un sourire sec. C'est pourquoi je reviens aux valeurs sûres… »

Edward se renfrogna, et ne dit plus rien. Je souris, satisfaite, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cinéma faire la queue. Il n'allait pas me gâcher cette soirée quand même ! Alice entraîna Jazz à l'intérieur, vers les guichets. Heureusement, en semaine, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça.

Je me retrouvai entre Edward, devant, et Jake, derrière. Je me sentais petite ; coincée entre la taille imposante de mon ami et l'ego non moins impressionnant de…

Je ne savais même pas comment qualifier Edward.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au guichet, et, sourd à mes protestations, Jacob me paya ma place. Cela m'agaçait tout autant que ça me faisait sourire ; j'avais l'impression de revenir gamine avec lui. Je ne savais pas si j'aimais ça ou pas…

En échange, j'achetai un grand gobelet de pop corn. Jazz en prit un aussi, et Emmett… deux. Blasant.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans la salle obscure. Manque de bol, je me retrouvai entre Jake et Edward. Un instant, je songeai à échanger de place, mais après tout, il n'allait rien tenter. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me penchai vers Jake et commençai à plaisanter avec lui, attendant que la pub soit terminée. Je le taquinai sur tout et n'importe quoi, sa coiffure, son jean troué. Il réagit en me chatouillant ; je ris, faisant se retourner quelques uns de nos voisins.

Enfin, les dernières lumières s'éteignirent, et le film commença. Jake et moi redevinrent instantanément calmes.

Plongée dans l'histoire, je me raidis, me détendis, bloquai mon souffle selon les passages. À un moment, je crispai mon poing sur mon genou ; étouffant un rire, Jake l'attrapa, et me massa les doigts pour me détendre.

Son contact m'envoya des décharges électriques dans tout le bras, et mon cœur s'accéléra alors que soudain le film me paraissait moins intéressant. En fait, j'étais à mille lieux ; je me demandais…

Ce que ça ferait de redonner une chance à Jake.

Sa douceur me faisait fondre, sa chaleur me réconfortant ; la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma peau m'électrisait. Je me forçai à ne plus y penser…

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, je grognai, et enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de Jake.

« Tu ronronnes ? » rit-il.

Je fis mine de feuler dans son cou. Enfin, je daignai m'éloigner de lui, et m'étirai langoureusement avant de me lever.

Edward sauta hors de son siège, les yeux lançant des éclairs -cela me surprit, et je le regardai sortir après nous avoir bousculés. Qu'avait-il à être toujours de mauvaise humeur ? C'était à se demander comment Rose le supportait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Surtout maintenant…

Qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Nous nous rejoignîmes sur le parking, où Rosalie embrassait Emmett en lui assurant qu'il valait tous les plus beaux acteurs de ciné, et Alice babillait sur les costumes de soirée qu'on avait pu entrevoir. Sa conversation ne m'intéressait pas, et je me surpris à me perdre encore dans mes pensées… Je notai cependant qu'Edward était déjà parti. Tant mieux, il commençait à m'énerver, avec son humeur lunatique.

Nous restâmes ensemble cinq minutes ; puis je remontai derrière Jake, et m'accrochai à lui. Il décolla après un petit signe de la main.

La vitesse à laquelle il nous ramena me grisa à nouveau ; il me déposa en bas de chez moi, et à nouveau je me sentis frustrée.

Nous restâmes un peu gênés quelques minutes ; commentâmes le film, le soirée. Rîmes sur Alice. Cela brisa la glace entre nous.

« Oh, et… Jake… Merci pour le tour à moto. Ça me manquait vraiment.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-il. À moi aussi ; je ne peux pas prendre Quil ou Embry derrière moi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace comique, ils sont bien trop lourds.

- Et dans tous les sens du terme ? Ris-je.

- Exactement ! »

Nous continuâmes à rire chaleureusement. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver cette simplicité qui caractérisait notre relation ; nul besoin de mots, bien souvent nous étions en osmose.

« Bon, euh… Je vais te laisser dormir hein » s'interrompit-il soudain, avec une sorte de malaise, comme à contrecœur.

Je ressentis à nouveau cette frustration. Je serai bien restée à discuter encore avec lui. Je hochai néanmoins la tête, et regardai les étoiles -enfin, les nuages ; je devinais que derrière les astres brillaient.

« C'était cool comme soirée, j'espère qu'on le refera » murmurai-je.

Jacob sourit, visiblement ému. Je venais de lui offrir clairement une seconde chance. Il s'approcha de moi, me serra très brièvement dans ses bras; s'écarta ensuite de quelques pas. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à m'embrasser ; ça aurait pu jeter un froid entre nous ; il était encore trop tôt.

Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de rentrer ; et quand je me couchai, j'étais rêveuse.

En attrapant mon portable je notai que j'avais reçu un message.

« T'aimes te faire prendre pour une conne, c'est bon à savoir ».

Edward. Il venait de me ramener sur Terre d'une manière peu élégante. Il faisait tout pour que je le déteste ou quoi ?

« Si tu parles de Jake, permets-moi de te dire que tu es gonflé. Tu restes le meilleur quand il s'agit de manquer de respect. »

Réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'aurais cru avoir une répartie plus cinglante... le petit chaton a perdu sa verve dans le cou de son cher et tendre ?... Ou peut-être dans sa bouche »

Je secouai la tête, blasée. De quel droit se permettait-il ces accès de… jalousie ? C'était de la jalousie ?

« Bon, écoute… J'ai autre chose à penser que tes sautes d'humeur à la noix. À plus. »

« Il est encore avec toi ? »

Mais il allait pas me laisser ou quoi !

« Tu crois vraiment que s'il était resté, je prendrais la peine de te répondre ?! »

« Pourquoi pas… il doit pas être si exceptionnel que ça. Alors tu es toute seule ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. En quoi cela le regardait-il ? Et puis… quelle arrogance, croyait-il surpasser tous les autres en matière de sexe ? Il avait encore des choses à apprendre, songeai-je avec un sourire moqueur -et un pincement au cœur, signe que je n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait honnête avec moi-même.

« Détrompe toi, j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui. Je suis seule, et j'aimerais DORMIR ! »

« Pour rêver de lui… tu te remets bien facilement, je trouve »

Là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes. Il n'avait aucun jugement à porter sur mes sentiments, surtout pas lui !

« Peut-être. Les sentiments et le désir, ça ne se contrôle pas. »

« Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Je soupirai.

« Alors bonne nuit. »

J'éteignis mon portable, histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne me dérangerait plus. De quoi il se mêlait ? De quel droit se permettait-il ses réflexions ? Il ne voulait pas de moi, mais il ne voulait pas que j'aille avec un autre ? C'est ça ?

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

" Edward, j'ai besoin de ton avis. " Me dit ma mère lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, prêt à me rendre au lycée.

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe quand elle rajoute:

" Le sapin, je le mets à côté du piano ou carrément à l'autre bout? "

Agacé, je soupire et me dirige vers la porte, peu désireux d'avoir la même conversation que l'an dernier, celui d'avant et celui d'avant, ect...

" Edward! Je te demande ton opinion! Me dit-elle.

_ Tant qu'il ne met pas d'aiguille sur mon piano, ça m'est complètement égal. Sur ce, bonne journée. Réponds-je, prêt à sortir.

_ N'oublie pas que nous le décorons ce soir! Ton père a pris spécialement sa soirée! Et... "

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et sors sans un mot de plus.

Génial. La décoration du sapin. Comme si j'avais encore l'âge... Et comme si j'avais la tête à ça.

A peine ai-je le temps de faire deux pas en direction de ma voiture que Jasper arrive en trottinant.

" Hey! Me dit-il.

_ Salut. Marmonnè-je en montant dans l'habitacle.

_ Tu étais plus enthousiaste Lundi. " Réplique-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je marmonne une nouvelle fois en mettant le contact.

" Décoration du sapin en famille, ce soir.

_ Ah oui... On fait celui d'Alice ce week-end... Je compatis.

_ Toutes mes condoléances. " Dis-je en mettant le contact.

Il éclate de rire alors que je fais demi tour et prends la direction du lycée.

" Alors, t'es toujours partant pour le ciné ce soir? "

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, et bifurque à droite.

Le ciné... Je l'avais un peu mis de côté celui-là.

Sortie de couples après ce qui s'est passé hier chez Bella.

J'adore ma vie...

" Je dois traduire? Rit-il.

_ ... J'y serai. "

Quelques minutes après, nous arrivons sur le parking du lycée. Elle n'est pas encore là. J'ai soudain envie d'aller directement à mon cours quand je vois Alice faire de grands signes dans notre direction.

Je regarde Jasper, surpris, et il me dit:

" Elle veut te parler du bal. "

Et c'est la peine qu'elle gesticule dans tous les sens de cette façon?

Je me renfrogne en descendant de la voiture et me dirige à pas pesants vers elle, Emmett et Rosalie.

" Edward, il faut qu'on parle. "

Je me contente de la regarder alors qu'elle sort un petit carnet de son sac. Elle en tourne les pages, puis tombe sur ce qu'elle cherchait:

" Ton costume est prêt? "

Emmett réprime un fou rire alors que je la regarde comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

" Quoi?

_ Ton costume! Pour le bal! Il est prêt? Il y a des retouches à faire? Dans ce cas, quel tissu, quelle couleur et tes mensurations.

_ Alice... " Marmonne Jasper en la prenant par la taille.

Il l'embrasse furtivement dans le cou et regarde sa liste sur son carnet.

" Tu as même écrit quels sous-vêtements j'allais porter? " Réplique-t-il en lui arrachant le calepin des mains.

Emmett éclate de rire alors que je me renfrogne encore plus. Elle n'a pas intérêt à me poser la moindre question à ce sujet.

" Tout doit être absolument parfait! J'ai déjà choisi ceux de Bella il y a une dizaine de jours, elle sera sublime... "

Malgré moi, je me rapproche de Jasper, piqué par la curiosité.

_Pervers, pervers, pervers..._

Puis détourne la tête en m'intéressant soudainement à Mr Warner qui sort péniblement de son pick-up.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'elle portera sous sa robe?

Je déglutis.

Bella en robe de soirée...

_Ca doit être quelque chose..._

" Bella arrive! Visages accueillants tout le monde, essayons de l'intégrer dans notre bonne humeur! " Nous dit Alice de son ton autoritaire.

Je me force à ne pas me retourner trop rapidement. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas trop envie vu ce qui s'est passé chez elle la veille. Je voudrais plutôt trouver une excuse bidon pour éviter d'être en sa présence durant les... oh les 300 prochaines années devraient suffire.

" Salut tout le monde. " Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Je la regarde, surpris. Non, apparemment, ce n'est pas de la comédie, elle a l'air heureuse.

_C'est pas à cause de toi..._

" C'est la magie de Noël qui te met dans cet état ? " Lui demande Emmett.

Elle rit, me faisant légèrement trembler.

" Jake a accepté de venir avec nous au ciné ce soir ! " Explique-t-elle.

Génial! Deux couples, elle, moi et... lui, Monsieur je-me-permets-de-juger-tout-le-monde...

Minute! Comment ça se fait qu'elle lui reparle?

_Il est allé la voir, lui..._

" Tu l'as invité ? fait Alice.

_ Tu ne lui fais plus la gueule ? demande Emmett en même temps.

_ Ben, non. Je… il est temps de tourner la page, je crois. Il a fait une erreur… J'ai été peut-être un peu dure avec lui. On a toujours été proches. "

Quand est-ce que ça sonne? Je m'ennuie.

" C'est bien vrai, ça. Enfin, pas de problème pour ce soir. On l'aimait bien nous aussi. " Réplique Jasper.

L'Enfer existe et je vais finir par me dire que Dieu aussi vu que ma prière silencieuse a été exaucé et que la plus part des élèves encore dehors se précipitent vers les bâtiments.

" Bon ben... Bon cours. " Me dit Jazz lorsque tout le monde s'est séparé.

J'acquiesce et me force à ne pas regarder vers Bella et Alice qui se dirigent gaiment vers le bâtiment B.

Elle s'est rétablit beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Ca se trouve, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que je me l'étais imaginé, ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Elle a peut-être juste eu peur et a exagéré les choses...

_Connard, connard, connard..._

Sinon, pourquoi elle ressortirait si vite avec quelqu'un? Son ex en plus... Celui qu'elle a insulté de tous les noms...

Cette fille doit aimer souffrir.

_Alors elle est faite pour toi._

**oOo**

Le midi s'était passé dans le silence le plus complet pour ma part, peu désireux qu'Alice me questionne sur mon costume, mes mensurations ou le genre de sous-vêtements que j'allais porter - sur ce point, elle s'entendrait très bien avec Rosalie -.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'on allait à la piscine aujourd'hui.

_La piscine_...

Le lieu où Bella était entrée définitivement dans ma vie.

" Je te conseille de filer directement si tu ne veux pas qu'Alice te tombe dessus, elle m'a dit à 10 heures qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. " Me chuchote Jasper en sortant du self.

Je jette un vague regard vers Bella, Alice et Rosalie en pleine analyse de la " trop belle couleur des yeux de l'acteur que nous allons voir ce soir " et tourne les talons pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Dehors, je tombe sur Jessica et sa copine - Lauren, je crois -.

" Salut, beau mâle. " Me susurre celle-ci en s'approchant de manière " féline ".

Je hausse un sourcil et échappe un rire moqueur.

Ces filles arrivent à avoir des mecs à leurs pieds? Waw... Faut vraiment être désespéré.

_Toi, tu préfères les pauvres filles sans défense au caractère bien trempé..._

Je serre des dents et me dirige vers ma voiture.

" On se voit à la piscine! J'ai hâte de te voir en slip de bains... "

Jessica pouffe à côté d'elle.

Si ce n'était pas pour me défouler, je sècherais bien ce cours.

_Tu parles... Tout ce que tu veux, c'est voir Bella en maillot de bains..._

Je soupire et monte dans ma voiture.

Bella en maillot de bains... Mais bien sûr! Je l'ai déjà vue nue, alors... Et puis maintenant, elle sort avec l'Indien... Non?

Je passe le reste de la pause du déjeuner dans ma voiture à écouter Vivaldi et sors 10 minutes avant la sonnerie. Je me dirige vers le hall et vois Bella en sortir. Je m'avance jusqu'à elle et nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase, en silence.

J'ai bien envie de lui demander pourquoi elle a invité Jacob alors qu'elle est sensée le détester, mais je m'abstiens de faire tout commentaire.

**oOo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le hall de la piscine municipale et elle ne m'a toujours pas parlé. Ni regardé. Ok... C'est pas grave. Après tout, elle m'a bien dit qu'elle en avait marre de faire semblant, non?

Les dernières recommandations du prof faites, nous nous dirigeons vers nos vestiaires respectifs où je me déshabille rapidement et me dirige vers les douches.

Je reste un moment à contempler celle où Bella et moi nous étions... lavés et déglutis. Ce n'est définitivement pas le moment de penser à elle, ni à ça.

Je me mets sous le jet d'eau et entends Newton, Jessica et sa copine arriver. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je traverse le piédiluve et vois le prof en train de préparer les flotteurs.

" Cullen! T'as déjà fait du water polo? me demande-t-il.

_ Euh... Une ou deux fois.

_ Parfait! Je te mettrai dans la meilleure équipe. "

Je soupire tandis que les autres arrivent petit à petit. Pourquoi les profs me voyaient toujours exceller en tout?

Bella finit par arriver et a décidément l'intention de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Je la regarde un instant, vexé. Elle serre autour de sa poitrine sa serviette et ça me rappelle un autre souvenir, dans un autre lieu et je déglutis une nouvelle fois.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui?

Je m'approche un petit peu et observe la rougeur de ses joues alors que Newton la déshabille du regard, me faisant serrer les poings.

Il n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il n'y a même pas une semaine?

Il s'avance vers elle et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se retourne et lui envoie un regard noir, me faisant presque sourire.

_Prends-toi ça, Newton..._

" Tout le monde est là? Parfait! Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder notre cycle de natation et commencer par la brasse coulée et le crawl. Ceux qui seront le plus à l'aise pourront faire une ou deux longueurs en papillon à la fin. Nous finirons par un petit match de water-polo pour nous détendre en fin de séance. Des questions?... Bien. En rangs derrière les tremplins! A mon coup de sifflet, vous me ferez deux séries de quatre longueurs! Oui, Stanley et Mallory, deux séries! A vos marques... Plongez! "

**oOo**

" Il nous reste 20 minutes, on fait le match! " Nous crie le prof.

Je finis ma dernière longueur et regarde nerveusement autour de moi pour voir où se trouve la copine de Jessica. Cette fille veut avoir mon suicide sur la conscience...

Je la vois un peu plus loin en train de minauder avec Crawley et aperçois également Bella, un peu à l'écart, près de l'échelle.

Après avoir été réparti en deux équipes, nous commençons à jouer et Bella a un peu de mal mais rattrape quand même quelques balles.

J'essaye d'intercepter toutes les balles de Newton tout en gardant un oeil sur elle au cas où, quand Jessica vise tout à coup dans sa direction. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite sur elle, la saisis à la cheville et la tire vers le fond, interceptant le ballon à sa place pour le renvoyer de toutes mes forces vers Crawley. Elle remonte en toussotant et me fusille du regard. Je me retiens de ne pas soupirer et marmonne:

" T'allais te le prendre sur la tête. "

Le prof siffle le changement et elle se dirige sans un mot vers l'échelle. Machinalement, je la suis sous le regard réprobateur du prof qui malgré tout, ne me dit rien.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, quand je sens des yeux lubriques sur moi.

" Il y a écrit « aimant à cruches » sur mon front ou quoi ? Marmonnè-je pour moi-même, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondra pas.

_ C'est plutôt insultant pour Rose. " Réplique-t-elle.

Je lui jette un regard en biais, surpris.

" Qui te parle de Rosalie ? Regarde comment elle me dévore des yeux ! Grognè-je, alors que la copine de Jessica me fait un clin d'oeil.

_ Dis-lui que t'es homo. " Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Je l'observe une nouvelle fois en haussant un sourcil. Elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit ou elle veut qu'on fasse de l'humour?

Je décide d'entrer dans son jeu, tant bien que mal.

" Ouais… Je suis tombé raide dingue d'Emmett et pour nous couvrir, il fait semblant de sortir avec Rosalie.

_ Moi qui aurais parié sur Jake !

_ Non voyons… Emmett a de magnifiques yeux verts et un cul à damner un saint! "

Je respire lentement et regarde autour de nous pour voir si personne ne nous écoute.

Je suis en train de parler du mec qui m'a piqué celle que je pensais être la femme de ma vie et qui veut qu'on fasse ami-ami... Moi... Je fais semblant d'être drôle pour qu'elle me parle... Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas.

" C'est vrai... Dit-elle vaguement.

_ Et puis ce crochet du droit, époustouflant… Non, vraiment, je crois que je suis amoureux.

_ Quand as-tu eu l'occasion de le voir se battre ? "

Je lui jette un rapide regard, le coeur ratant un battement.

Merde... Ils ont dû éviter le sujet.

" ... Avec la carrure qu'il a c'est facile à deviner. Et puis quand on est tous les deux... il est du genre... bestial, tu vois ? "

J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le carrelage bleu et blanc...

" Non, sincèrement, je ne vois pas, mais là, tout de suite… j'y tiens pas. Enchaîne-t-elle.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse.

_ Exact. Les fesses d'Emmett m'ont toujours fait vibrer.

_ Et les muscles de son dos… rien qu'en te parlant, j'ai presque une érection.

_ Attends, je t'appelle Mallory, elle va t'arranger ça. "

Je me retiens de grogner et tente encore la carte de l'humour:

" Oui, c'est vrai que quand on la regarde bien, elle est un peu poilue. Mais je préfère rester dans le cercle intime de mes amis pour ce genre de choses. Et puis mon Nounours, partager avec ' ça ' …

_ C'était qu'une idée. Sois sympa aussi de rester dans le cercle de tes amis intimes pour t'épancher sur ta vie sexuelle. Y a des choses que je ne tiens pas à savoir.

_ Tu sais, il peut peut-être partager… Moi, je ne prête pas, mais lui, si tu le prends par les sentiments… "

Elle me jette un regard blasé que je ne comprends pas. Je ne dois pas être super top dans le rôle de l'humoriste aguerri.

" Y a un message subliminal ? C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. "

Je soupire quand le prof siffle la fin du match.

On a parlé, ouais.

J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour - moi... -, ouais.

Ca n'a pas servi à grand chose, non.

Je me dirige vers les douches et me retourne un peu plus loin en lui lançant un regard interrogateur; elle n'a toujours pas bougé du banc. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, quand elle se lève et vient dans ma direction à pas traînants.

Elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver avec moi? Ou c'est peut-être les autres...

" Hé ben, vous faisiez des cochonneries dans la piscine ? " Nous demande Jessica avec un rictus.

Je me raidis et contracte la mâchoire alors que Bella se tourne tranquillement vers moi:

" En deux minutes ? Je me sentirais insultée à ta place Edward. "

Je la regarde pensivement alors qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit; mais si elle me repoussait?

Je la prends doucement par la main, sous le regard ébahis des autres, et nous dirige vers " notre " douche, là où quelques semaines plus tôt, je lui ai lavé le dos. J'allume le jet d'eau, pose mes mains sur ses hanches et me penche légèrement vers elle en fermant les yeux, l'estomac contracté.

_Ne me repousse pas, ne me repousse pas..._

J'appuie délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes, m'obligeant à ne rien faire de plus pour ne pas la brusquer puis elle s'éloigne et appuie sur le jet d'eau voisin, sans un regard pour moi. Je me retiens de ne pas la retourner pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et me détourne vers Newton qui me regarde la bouche entre-ouverte.

" C'est pas ce que vous croyez. " Grogne-t-elle.

Non, c'est pas du tout ça. C'est beaucoup plus, mais vous ne le saurez pas.

" Quoi, t'embrasses tous tes potes comme ça Bella ? Tu permets ? Fait Newton en s'approchant d'elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

_ Un pas de plus et tu finis ta carrière comme castrat ! "

Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit que sa " carrière " s'achèverait ici, mais chacun son point de vue.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, je me dirige vers les vestiaires et me rhabille rapidement. Puis, je vais aux toilettes, et là encore je me fige un moment.

Je regarde pensivement la porte et me détourne en secouant la tête.

C'est ici que tout a vraiment commencé.

C'est ici qu'elle est devenue mon Enfer personnel.

Je laisse tomber mon sac et m'appuie contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

_Bella... Je n'aime pas la place que tu es en train de prendre dans ma vie._

**oOo**

" Ah! Tu es enfin entré, on va pouvoir commencer à faire le sapin! " Me dit ma mère une demie heure plus tard, quand je pousse la porte de ma maison.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon père qui a retroussé ses manches et qui est en train d'étaler toutes les boules et les guirlandes sur la table, prêtes à être posées sur le sapin.

" Rose n'est pas là. Marmonnè-je en soupirant.

_ Si, si! " Dit celle-ci en dévalant les escaliers.

Ma mère lui fait un sourire radieux et lui donne une grosse boule rouge puis se dirige vers la chaîne hifi et met des complaintes de Noël.

" Tu as du lait et des cookies sur la table. " Me dit-elle en m'indiquant le plateau.

Je pause mes affaires et enlève mon manteau puis me dirige vers la table et saisis un biscuit, ma mère me mettant une boule couleur argent dans mon autre main. Avec mon père, ils prennent une grosse guirlande et se dirigent vers le sapin. Ca a toujours été comme ça; les enfants les boules, les parents les guirlandes. Et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

" Alors, la piscine? Me demande Rose quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Water-polo. Marmonnè-je en accrochant une nouvelle boule.

_ Oh, j'adore ça! Y a de bons joueurs? "

Je hausse les épaules et vais prendre un nouveau cookie sur l'assiette.

" Tu viens ce soir, n'est-ce pas? "

Ma mère se tourne vers nous, curieuse.

" Vous sortez? Nous demande-t-elle.

_ Au cinéma. Répond Rosalie avec un énorme sourire.

_ Vous deux?... Enfin je veux dire... Ensemble, avec les autres?

_ Ouais. " Grognè-je.

Rose me sourit à mon tour, puis je vais m'asseoir pour contempler le travail presque fini.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé sous les douches un peu plus tôt et mon estomac se tord.

Je l'ai embrassé. Encore une fois. Et devant tout le monde. On va être " officiellement un couple ".

" A quoi tu penses? Me demande Rose.

_ ... A Bella. "

Merde. Putain, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

Elle me lance un regard étonné et je soupire en me levant.

La soirée va être géniale, je le sens...

**oOo**

Je referme la fermeture Eclair de mon manteau et souffle sur mes mains alors qu'Alice s'impatiente; il ne manque plus que Bella et Jacob et la séance va bientôt commencer.

" Ah! Les voilà! " S'exclame Emmett au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me retourne et sens mon estomac se contracter, lorsque je vois leurs deux sourires idiots, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses joues rougies,à elle.

" T'as repris la moto, Bella? " Sourit Emmett.

Un rire amer se bloque dans ma gorge; elle a repris la chevauchée sauvage, il n'y a nul doute. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'est figée lorsque je l'ai embrassé...

" T'es décoiffée maintenant ! " Râle Alice en s'avançant vers elle pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Il passe son bras autour de sa taille et lui offre même sa veste.

C'est définitif, je le hais. Bien trop gentleman à mon goût. Quand on veut quelque chose, il faut savoir se faire désirer.

Elle lui fait un sourire et le regarde, les yeux étincelants.

_C'est pas toi qu'elle regarderait comme ça_...

Oh si! Mais avec un tout autre sentiment.

" Je m'en voudrais que tu tombes malade par ma faute…" Lui dit-elle en le couvant du regard.

Bon sang... Où est le balcon et la sérénade?

" Arrête Bells, les microbes crèvent sur moi… Réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Vous avez réussi à arriver jusque là entiers en moto ? Là, je dis qu'il va neiger…" Répliquè-je, acide.

Jasper me regarde avec l'ombre d'un sourire en coin, et je me détourne; je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne.

Je leur fais face une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a un peu plus resserrée contre lui.

" Tu as un doute sur les capacités de Jacob ? Me défie-t-elle.

_ Sur ta poisse, aucun, non.

_ C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie beaucoup de chance. C'est pourquoi je reviens aux valeurs sûres… "

Je me retiens de répliquer parce que si je le fais, je vais l'arracher aux bras de son cher et tendre et trouver un coin tranquille pour qu'on puisse s'engueuler tranquillement. Au lieu de ça, je préfère entrer dans le cinéma, à la suite des autres.

On va se retrouver dans une salle obscure. J'ai de grandes chances pour qu'ils s'embrassent les trois quarts du film...

Après avoir payé nos places, nous nous installons et elle se retrouve à côté de moi.

Génial. Je vais être le témoin de ses ébats amoureux.

Les lumières s'éteignent, l'action commence et je fixe l'écran sans le regarder. En fait, toute mon attention est focalisée sur le bras qui l'entoure et sur la façon dont elle est penchée contre lui, attendant le moment où j'aurais la preuve qu'ils forment effectivement un couple.

Elle sursaute par moment, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, me raidissant.

Je serre les dents et essaye de me détendre.

La jalousie me ronge, je le sais.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se colle contre lui de cette façon.

Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle le fasse contre moi.

Je voudrais juste qu'on ait une relation normale, ce n'est pas trop demandé!

Son genou effleure rapidement le mien, et je retiens un sifflement en fermant les yeux; j'ai envie de sortir.

Je tente de me refocaliser sur le film, mais n'y arrive pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, les lumières se rallument.

Je me tourne vers eux pour leur demander de se lever et la vois feuler dans le cou de l'Indien. Lorsqu'elle daigne enfin se détacher de lui, je lui jette un regard noir, et sors en trombes.

Sans attendre personne, je rejoins ma voiture et rentre chez moi.

Des fois, il faudrait que je pense à écouter la petite voix...

**oOo**

Je regarde mon réveil pour la énième fois.

00. 27.

Est-elle rentrée?

Pour en avoir le coeur net, je me saisis de mon portable et lui envoie le message qui me tourne dans la tête depuis que je me suis couché:

" _T'aimes te faire prendre pour une conne, c'est bon à savoir. "_

La provocation.

C'est à ça qu'on est les meilleurs, tout les deux.

Mon portable vibre, et je le saisis une nouvelle fois, avide.

" _Si tu parles de Jake, permets-moi de te dire que tu es gonflé. Tu restes le meilleur quand il s'agit de manquer de respect_. "

Je reste perplexe devant ses mots. Je m'attendais à plus de répartie. Il l'a vraiment ensorcelée... Je réponds:

" _J'aurais cru avoir une répartie plus cinglante... le petit chaton a perdu sa verve dans le cou de son cher et tendre ?... Ou peut-être dans sa bouche. "_

La provocation.

Toujours.

Aucune jalousie dans mes mots, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi...

" _Bon, écoute… J'ai autre chose à penser que tes sautes d'humeur à la noix. À plus_. "

Je grogne en lisant son nouveau message. Elle est peut-être fatiguée... Ou il est encore avec elle.

" _Il est encore avec toi ? "_

« _Tu crois vraiment que s'il était resté, je prendrais la peine de te répondre ?! _»

« _Pourquoi pas… Il doit pas être si exceptionnel que ça. Alors, tu es toute seule ? _»

Oui, c'est toujours de la provocation... Mais apparemment, elle ne veut pas m'énerver ce soir.

« _Détrompe toi, j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui. Je suis seule, et j'aimerais DORMIR ! _»

Nouveau terrain d'attaque, peut-être?...

« _Pour rêver de lui… tu te remets bien facilement, je trouve _»

« _Peut-être. Les sentiments et le désir, ça ne se contrôle pas_. »

Même pas...

J'hésite un instant.

_Le désir, ça ne se contrôle pas._

Non... Le désir que j'ai d'elle ne se contrôle pas, j'en prends de plus en plus conscience.

« _Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. _»

« _Alors bonne nuit_. »

Je reste une fois de plus pensif devant sa réponse.

_Bonne nuit_...

Non, je pense pas.

_**A suivre...**_


	17. Résolus ou pas

**Note:**

Bonsoir à vous, très chers lecteurs.

On a mis un peu de temps à vous l'écrire celui-là - plus de deux semaines - on est vraiment désolées, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, nous avons un autre projet en cours - deux pour être plus exacte - donc c'est pas évident de jongler avec tout ceci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas du tout en manque d'inspiration, ce serait plutôt le contraire ^^

Les choses avancent, petit à petit - mon moi virtuel, Eddy Chou en a marre de recevoir des reviews de menace... - mais c'est toujours pas ça. Il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir et le suspens.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que les précédents.

Merci à vous qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous lire! Bizouxxxx!

Réponses aux anonymes:

**mitia: **Merci beaucoup ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, de l'inspiration, nous en avons, c'est même parfois difficile pour faire le tri ^^' Bizouxxx!

**evid3n-ce: **Pourquoi t'as envie de mettre des baffes à mon moi virtuel? Il est juste très agaçant, con et misanthrope sur les bords, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat :p Moi, je dis juste: attends de voir la suite - comme toutes celles qui grognent contre Edward - et tu verras :p Merci pour la review et pour tes voeux ^^ Bizouxxx!

**chouchou: **Retrouvailles avec Jake en cours de négociation, désolée. :p Ca dépendra de beaucoup de choses, surtout du caractère de cochon de mon moi virtuel - ici Mush ^^ donc Eddy Chou ^^ - et pour ce qui est de la fin, t'inquiètes pas, nous aussi on adore les happy ends ^^ mais ça sera long... Merci pour la review! Bizouxxx et à bientôt!

**HelleHaare: **Coucou! Han j'ai pas très bien expliqué le ressenti d'Edward quand il embrasse Bella, désolée ... Disons que c'est pour taire Mike et ses greluches et aussi parce que quelque part... il en a envie lol C'est bien ça son problème, d'ailleurs ^^ merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, bizouxxx!

**ladycuty: **Merci ^^ En espérant que celui-ci te plaira également. bizouxx!

PS: Si un anonyme a été oublié, mea culpa d'avance!

* * *

**Chapitre quinze: Résolus... Ou pas.

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Le vendredi passa assez vite. Je m'étais rendue au lycée avec une sorte d'appréhension et de mauvaise humeur mêlées, mais Edward ne me parla pas. Il se contenta de me lancer des regards colériques. Ça me faisait presque sourire. Dire que je me trouvais gamine avec Jake ; au moins n'en faisions nous pas pâtir les autres, nous.

Ce qui me fit moins sourire ?

Les rumeurs.

Évidemment, les quelques témoins de la petite scène d'Edward à la piscine n'avaient pu tenir leur langue. Et à la pause de dix heures, tout le monde nous regardait, jacassait, faisait des hypothèses, cherchant des gestes d'amour entre Edward et moi.

Il n'y en eut pas, nous nous ignorâmes parfaitement. Les ragots diminueraient avec le temps. De toute façon, c'était en les ignorant qu'ils se calmeraient ; il aurait été vain de réagir. Ça n'aurait fait qu'alimenter les rumeurs.

À midi, je saisis mon portable pour envoyer un message à Jake, lui demandant si il faisait quelque chose ce week-end.

Il me répondit que samedi soir, il était à une soirée avec les gars de la Push, et que j'étais conviée. Je sautai presque de joie ; j'allais pouvoir enfin revoir Sam, Quil, Embry et les autres. Tous ces gars que j'avais tant appréciés ; leurs soirées au coin du feu à se raconter de vieilles légendes indiennes me manquaient.

« Eh bien Bella, tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Alice.

- Hum, je vois les gars ce week-end, répondis-je distraitement.

- Les gars ? Qui ? Bref, tu me raconteras ! Mais n'oublie pas que demain, on passe la journée ensemble ! Le bal de Noël est dans une semaine, et tu n'as toujours pas essayé ta robe ! »

Je perdis mon sourire, agacée. Le bal de Noël, je l'avais oublié celui-là…

Je pâlis. C'est vrai qu'à la base je devais y aller avec Edward… je lui jetai un bref regard, mais il avait été accaparé par Jazz.

Non, c'était débile. Bien sûr qu'on n'y allait plus ensemble. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, et ces regards noirs qu'il me lançait depuis ce matin… Il ne devait avoir ni l'envie, ni la patience de me supporter une soirée entière.

Mais minute, j'y allais avec qui du coup ? Hors de question que j'y aille seule, j'allais me faire emmerder par Newton et Crowley ! Je crois que je préférais subir la colère d'Alice… quoique… le dilemme était cornélien.

« Euh, commençai-je, je vais peut-être pas y aller, étant donné… »

Le regard qu'Alice me lança à ce moment me glaça. Je savais que j'avais fait le mauvais choix. J'aurais souhaité n'avoir rien dit. Pouvoir me glisser dans un trou de souris.

Ne plus exister même.

« PARDON ! » Commença-t-elle à hurler, alors que les autres se retournaient sur nous.

Oups. Je rougis et me recroquevillai dans ma chaise alors qu'elle se levait de la sienne.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE ÇA, C'EST CLAIR ! Non mais oh, t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Un peu que tu vas y aller à ce bal, dussé-je TE TRAINER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ! Je t'ai déniché la robe PARFAITE, j'ai TOUT PREPARE, tu vas… »

Jasper, gêné, la saisit par la taille et la rassit sur sa chaise.

« Ça va Lice, je crois qu'elle a compris. T'es en train de lui faire peur là. Et pas qu'à elle »

Alice se calma un peu, et fusilla du regard tous les autres élèves autour de nous. Puis refixa son regard noir sur moi.

« C'est bon j'y vais ! » fis-je d'une toute petite voix très rapide.

Elle hocha la tête, et recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était. Comment pouvait-elle ? Moi, elle m'avait traumatisée. Du moins coupé l'appétit.

Ma meilleure amie est une psychopathe.

Je saisis à nouveau mon portable, et répondis à Jake que je serai à la Push demain soir.

Et lui demandai s'il voulait m'accompagner au bal.

Quand je reçus sa réponse, mon sourire revint. Et c'est plus détendue que je me tournai vers Alice.

« C'est bon pas de problème pour le bal… »

Les autres me jetèrent un regard étonné. Mais la cloche sonna, annonçant le premier cours de l'après-midi pour certains, et le week-end pour moi. Je me levai pour partir, toute guillerette.

Le week-end pouvait commencer…

**oOo**

Le samedi, Alice passa me prendre à dix heures. Du matin. Quelle tarée…

Son babillage commença dès que je montai dans sa voiture ; je grimaçai. L'écoutai d'une oreille distraite.

Et dire que nous devions passer la journée ensemble…

Elle voulait tout savoir sur ma relation renaissante avec Jacob. Elle était plutôt enthousiaste ; peut-être parce qu'elle voyait mon regard s'illuminer à nouveau quand elle prononçait son prénom.

Même si, bien entendu, depuis que je connaissais Edward, je me rendais compte que l'Amour, ce n'était pas forcément ce que je vivais avec Jake. L'amour peut prendre plusieurs visages ; et à l'heure actuelle, j'ignorais quel était celui de l'Amour avec un grand A.

Mais celui que je commençais à ressentir avec Jacob me convenait. Parce qu'il ne me faisait pas souffrir. Il était si simple. Cette relation me suffisait… telle qu'elle était ; mais j'avoue que je craignais qu Jake ne finisse par chercher à ce qu'on ressorte ensemble… Je supposais qu'à ce moment, je saurais quoi lui répondre ; inutile de me prendre la tête maintenant.

Ceci dit, n'était-ce pas un peu égoïste ? Et s'il en venait à retrouver des sentiments forts pour moi ? Ne risquais-je pas de le faire souffrir ? Je ne voulais surtout pas lui faire du mal, comme… Edward l'avait fait avec moi.

Je secouai la tête, chassant mes pensées.

« Et au fait, c'est quoi ces rumeurs sur Edward et toi ? Ensemble ? Bella, tu me l'aurais dit si… fit soudain Alice

- Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'ils croient ! » intervins-je.

Blasée, je lui expliquai comment les autres sous la douche nous avaient accueillis parce que j'avais mis un peu de temps à trouver le courage d'y aller.

« Bref, en plus ça a permis à Mike de fermer sa grande gueule et de regarder ailleurs… Quoique non, mais ça aurait dû… » conclus-je, agacée à ce souvenir.

Elle rit.

« Ouais tu m'étonnes. Je me disais… Tu sais, vu que toi et Edward… Dans les bois… commença-t-elle, gênée.

- Ça va, je me souviens, ok ? On passe à table ? » la coupai-je.

Pour une fois, Alice ne chercha pas à discuter ; nous descendîmes dans la cuisine.

L'après-midi, Rose nous rejoignit et nous fîmes des essayages ; Alice refusa de me montrer la robe qu'elle m'avait choisie. Je m'énervai, lui demandant à quoi cela servait que je sois venue ; elle n'en démordit pas, et prit à plusieurs reprises mes mesures, me menaçant de lourdes représailles si mon poids venait à varier de 500 grammes dans la semaine qui venait.

Je baissai les bras, aussi énervée qu'agacée. Mais faut pas chercher à discuter avec Lice.

Enfin vint le soir ; nous étions restées toutes les trois, dans la mesure où finalement ils venaient tous à la Push ce soir ; l'idée qu'Edward serait là avec ses regards noirs me rendait quelque peu grognon. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser me gâcher cette soirée. À partir de maintenant, j'allais apprendre à le rendre transparent.

Alice tint bien sûr à me saper pour l'occasion ; c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec un pull cintré, bleu roi, et une jupe sage qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, par-dessus des collants noirs. Elle finit par me faire mettre une paire de bottes à petit talon -histoire que je ne me casse rien.

Jasper passa nous chercher avec Edward ; Alice monta devant, moi à l'arrière. Emmett passa prendre Rose, et nous partîmes. Edward me jeta un regard, contracta la mâchoire et se détourna.

Je me renfrognai. « Transparent… Il est transparent… » me répétai-je comme un mantra.

« C'est le week-end, tu sais ! » Grognai-je.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Parce qu'à ta tête on dirait lundi matin huit heures », sifflai-je.

Loupé le côté « transparent ».

Jazz se prit le visage entre les mains, et je m'appuyai contre la vitre, me plongeant dans la contemplation du peu que je pouvais apercevoir, par cette nuit noire. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix d'Edward me tira de mes pensées :

« Après le ciné, la mini jupe ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, et lui lançait un regard dédaigneux.

« Un problème avec ?

- Pourquoi j'en aurais un ?

- Oh je n'en sais rien. J'essaie même pas de chercher s'il y a un sous-entendu.

- Mais il n'y en a pas. je constatais juste que t'allais au moins faire un heureux ce soir. Tu veux que je te donne des préservatifs ? Je vois que tu n'as pas pris de sac... »

Alice se retourna, peu amène.

« C'est pas une mini jupe, fais pas chier avec ta mauvaise humeur.

- Alice, la calma Jazz.

- Et non merci pour le préservatif, ajoutai-je à voix basse en me penchant à l'oreille d'Edward. Jake n'est pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, je lui fais confiance. »

Je me recollai à la portière, posant ma tête contre la vitre. Je ne bougeai plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ; nous arrivâmes à la plage, où brûlait déjà un énorme feu. Des tas de couvertures étaient étalées autour.

Jacob m'accueillit avec un regard admiratif. Je lui souris.

« Bon Dieu, Bella… Tu es… »

Je ris devant son incapacité à trouver les mots.

« Tu vas pas avoir froid ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je lui souris, et me haussai sur la pointe des pieds, m'appuyant sur ses larges épaules -qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi !- pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Pas avec toi à mes côtés » lui souris-je.

Je crus bien le voir rougir.

Je fis le tour de tous les autres présents, qui m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et des tapes dans le dos.

« Tu nous as manqué Bells ! »

Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, ils étaient tous là. Je vins à tour de rôle leur donner une accolade.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais on crève la dalle ! Gueula Jared, déclenchant nos rires.

- Bon, qui veut quoi ? » fit Sam, sortant des quantités astronomiques de bouffe de… DIX GLACIERES ?

Je m'installai à côté de Jacob, me collant presque instinctivement à son corps brûlant. De l'autre côté du feu, je vis Edward s'installer à côté de Leah.

Alice nous distribua à chacun une assiette en carton et des couverts en plastique. Les indiens lui jetèrent un regard en coin.

« Hors de question de manger comme des gros porcs ! Fit-elle. C'est plus la préhistoire non mais. »

Je surpris le regard moqueur d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait ! Il se pencha à l'oreille de Leah pour lui murmurer je ne sais quoi, et elle rit. Je me détournai avec un pincement au cœur.

Il était plus charmant avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec moi…

Je chassai ces pensées, et me concentrai sur Jacob.

Il passa la demi heure suivante à me faire rire ; me rappelant nos jeux d'enfants, nos soirées, nos déconnades.

Nous nous enfermâmes peu à peu dans notre bulle ; je posai la main sur sa cuisse, et il passa un bras derrière moi, protecteur. Contre le froid, contre les autres. J'étais bien avec lui ; je l'avais toujours été…

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans mon jardin » fit-il d'une voix aigue, les yeux exorbités, mimant le propriétaire d'un terrain sur lequel nous allions jouer quand nous étions gosses.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire fou, libérateur, incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce que j'étais heureuse à cette époque.

« Tout semblait si simple, fis-je entre deux rires. Tu te souviens, on avait onze ans, et on devait se marier ! »

Il rit aussi.

Minuit arriva vite ; et avec un regard mystérieux, Sam s'assit en tailleur pour nous raconter d'une voix sombre les légendes selon lesquelles Quileutes et loups étaient liés par le sang.

Sa voix me fascinait, me transportait ; je ne sais trop comment, je me retrouvai entre les jambes de Jacob, entourée de ses bras, le visage pensif, éclairé par les flammes. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Sam avait terminé. Je voyais dans ma tête des loups, des Indiens, des forêts, l'appel de la nature…

C'est la voix moqueuse d'Embry qui me tira de mes pensées.

« On dirait que Bella s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup ! »

Je rougis, le cœur battant la chamade, alors que les autres riaient et que Jacob les fusillait du regard.

Je me levai, un peu gênée.

« Euh, j'vais me dégourdir les jambes !

- Je viens avec toi ? Demanda Jake.

- Non, répondis-je en lançant un regard faussement condescendant aux autres. Ne va pas entretenir les rumeurs de tes potes en mal d'amour »

Je ris, et attrapai une lampe torche pour aller longer la plage.

Soudain, une ombre apparut à mes côtés, alors que je ne voyais déjà plus le feu de camp ; je sursautai et criai, terrorisée. Je braquai ma torche sur l'inconnu, et vis le sourire moqueur d'Edward.

« Mais t'es con putain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Criai-je en lui donnant un coup sur le torse.

- Dis plutôt que t'es déçue… » fit-il, sarcastique.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Déçue de quoi ?

- Que ce soit pas ton « super héros » qui soit venu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Et que crois-tu que ça aurait changé ? Tu crois que je n'attendais que ça, histoire qu'on se défoule un peu dans les buissons derrière toi ? Histoire que je n'aie pas accepté de mettre cette « mini jupe » pour rien ? » fis-je en m'approchant de lui, le regard lançant des éclairs.

Il se figea, et me fit face, serrant les dents et me renvoyant mon regard assassin.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense, oui, ose dire le contraire ! Une fille ne s'habille jamais innocemment ! »

Je me reculai, ébahie par ses paroles.

« Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de sortir en jupe sans penser à mal tout de suite ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais arrête de dire que tu ne veux pas « tomber dans la gueule du loup », pour reprendre Embry »

Je croisai les bras, et lui lançai un regard crispé.

« Et quand bien même, ça te pose problème ?

- Quand bien même je te dirais oui, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Oh, arrête ! M'agaçai-je. Bien sûr que tu t'en fous ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi, t'étais pas bien avec Leah ?

- Tiens donc, tu l'as remarqué, comme c'est étrange…

- Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué ! Je ne suis pas dans mon petit monde gravitant autour de Jacob !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu en tous cas ! Vous étiez dans votre petite bulle à rire entre vous, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie… »

Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux et se détourna. Moi, j'attendis la suite, de plus en plus énervée.

« Envie de quoi ? M'emportai-je. Tu crois que si je suis venue à la Push ce soir c'est uniquement pour le sexe ? Tu crois que Jacob ne me voit que comme ça, un coup à tirer entre deux légendes indiennes au coin du feu ?

- Lui peut-être pas, mais toi, sans doute… Après moi, au suivant, c'est ça ? »

Sa réplique acerbe tomba comme un couperet, nous imposant le silence ; et je serrai les poings, sentant mon ventre frémir sous la rage et la tristesse. Je cherchai à reprendre mon souffle, et détournai le regard, au bord des larmes. Puis je trouvai à nouveau ses yeux, avec toute la colère et la douleur que j'éprouvais.

« Ça, c'était franchement bas, Edward. »

Je me détournai de lui, et retournai au feu d'un pas vif. Il me rattrapa.

« C'est juste à ta hauteur, ma belle », fit-il, railleur.

Je me figeai, insultée, et lui lançai un regard glacial.

« Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu me rabaisses à ce point. Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait, pour n'être que cette merde à tes yeux.

- … Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Je n'en revenais pas.

« Je pensais pourtant n'avoir jamais été dégueulasse avec toi. J'ai été compréhensive, j'ai même… »

Je me raidis.

« Quoi, est-ce parce que je baise mal ? Tu sais quoi, peu importe. Je ne tiens pas à savoir. Dégage, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Je le contournai, reprenant mon chemin vers les autres.

Je retournai au feu de camp. Edward ne me suivait pas ; Jake remarqua mon air énervé, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Jazz poussa un soupir, et se leva, me reprenant ma lampe torche.

Les autres étaient en train de se raconter des blagues faites au lycée de la réserve, riant aux éclats. Je souris distraitement mais restai plongée dans mes pensées…

Un moment plus tard, Edward revint avec Jazz. Alice se leva et s'étira.

« On y va ? Je suis claquée, et il faut encore que je ramène Bella chez elle…

- Je le ferais, l'interrompit Edward.

- Oh, euh… C'est sympa. Mais décollons avant de ne plus tenir debout ! »

Je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise. Raccompagnée par Edward ?

Nous reprîmes la voiture de Jazz, qui nous ramena jusqu'à chez lui. Edward et moi nous appuyâmes chacun contre notre portière, silencieux. Et j'en fis de même quand je montai dans sa voiture ; un silence pesant s'installa.

« On va essayer de se voir moins souvent, fit Edward.

- D'accord. On se croisera au lycée, au bal, puis plus rien.

- Je vois qu'on arrive finalement à trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Et en plus, comme tu le désirais la semaine dernière. Que demande le peuple ?

- Je n'aime pas ton sarcasme.

- Tu n'aimes rien de moi. Alors arrête de chercher. »

Il fit un sourire, ne répondit pas ; et se gara devant chez moi dans un crissement de pneus. Puis coupa le moteur. Bien, il avait quelque chose à dire ? J'attendis qu'il parle, voulant crever l'abcès.

Il resta un moment immobile ; puis détacha sa ceinture, et se tourna vers moi.

« Erreur. J'aime beaucoup ta jupe, fit-il en la touchant. La rougeur de tes joues, continua-t-il en les effleurant. Tes lèvres… » termina-t-il, son pouce les caressant.

Il se détourna, amer. Je serrai les lèvres.

« Si c'est que ça, ça te passera vite. »

J'ouvris sa portière.

« Si tu veux, je peux continuer…

- Non, raillai-je. Les compliments, de ta bouche… ça me choque, vois-tu. J'ai même l'impression que tu me prends pour une conne. Te force pas ; c'est pas comme si désormais on allait se voir en dehors des cours. »

Il se pencha vers mon visage, et posa sa bouche au coin de mes lèvres. Je me figeai.

« Alors, au revoir… Bonne nuit »

Je m'extirpai de la voiture, déroutée. Il remit le contact ; et je le regardai s'en aller. Je remontai chez moi, l'estomac noué. Mue par une impulsion violente, je cognai dans le mur de mon poing droit ; une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

La douleur m'élança jusque dans le coude, et je regardai ma main, les larmes aux yeux. Et ça y est, je devenais vraiment tarée. Mais n'y avait-il pas de quoi ? Il me crachait des insultes à la figure, et l'instant d'après me faisait sentir… désirable. Se montrait détestable, puis me rendait folle de désir.

Il fallait que je me décroche de lui. Que j'arrête d'espérer partager un jour quelque chose avec lui ; il ne m'aimait pas, ne m'aimerait jamais. Il allait me tuer, si on continuait ainsi.

J'allai me coucher, furieuse ; mon portable vibra. C'était un message… de Jake, constatai-je avec un mélange de déception et d'intense soulagement.

Mes propres émotions me faisaient peur…

« Hey, je voulais savoir… si ça allait. J'ai vu que t'étais pas en forme quand t'es revenue de… ta discussion avec Edward. Alors comme il t'a ramenée… »

Je lui tapai une réponse.

« Salut ; ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas… Il était juste… égal à lui-même. Mais au moins m'a-t-il proposé de ne plus nous voir en dehors des cours. »

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

« Cool. Il a l'air sympa pourtant… »

Je soupirai, et hésitai à lui répondre. Finalement, je l'appelai.

« Bella ? Fit-il en décrochant.

- Hey, répondis-je, un peu ailleurs.

- … Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

- Je… Non, je sais pas… J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix… » réalisai-je.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait en moi ?

« Vraiment ? »

Il semblait heureux.

« On a passé une bonne soirée hein ? » reprit-il.

J'acquiesçai, et me laissai aller à la paix que la chaleur de sa voix provoquait en moi. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de ses amis, d'Emmett et Rose, d'Alice… de nos souvenirs communs, comme tout à l'heure devant le feu… Finalement, quand nous raccrochâmes, il était plus de deux heures du matin, et nous avions convenus de nous voir après le déjeuner…

Je me couchai, et mis encore un long moment à m'endormir. Puis je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves, mais interrompu…

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Vendredi soir.

Je rentre enfin chez moi après une semaine... peu importe.

Le bal est sur toutes les bouches et j'ai de moins en moins envie d'y aller. Déjà qu'à la base, je voulais juste le faire pour accompagner Bella, là... Non. Plus envie. Enfin, presque plus.

Je pense de plus en plus à elle, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

A midi, j'ai tenté une expérience: m'intéresser à ce que disait Alice. Je voulais juste voir si j'avais autant envie de répliquer quand elle, elle parlait que quand c'était Bella qui le faisait. J'ai abandonné au bout de dix minutes. Elle était survoltée en ce moment - encore plus que d'habitude -. Elle avait toujours son petit carnet à la main et essayait tant bien que mal de nous transmettre sa bonne humeur " bal ".

Je ne sais pas comment Jasper arrive à la supporter. Des fois, j'ai envie de lui demander s'il y a pas un bouton " off " quelque part part sur sa peau, mais elle se vexerait sans doute. Dommage.

Résultat de l'expérience catastrophique, donc: aucune envie de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle débitait. Et pourtant, je sais que si c'était Bella qui avait prononcé exactement les mêmes paroles, je me serai intégré à la conversation juste pour avoir le plaisir de la voir me fusiller du regard et de voir ses joues rougir.

J'ai essayé de savoir si elle sortait avec Jacob. Jasper m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant et ça m'a un peu... soulagé. Si un autre occupe ses pensées, elle ne songera plus à nos petites joutes verbales qui sont devenues quotidiennes et qui m'aident à guérir de ma désillusion.

J'ai aussi regardé Rosalie, à midi. Avec Emmett.

Leur complicité a fait mal à mon orgueil; elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu cette étincelle dans les yeux quand elle me parlait. Elle n'a jamais eu envie de me toucher autant qu'elle le touchait, à lui... Et une autre réalité a sauté à mes yeux: c'était des choses qui me rattachaient plus à Bella.

L'étincelle... De colère, de fureur parfois même de désir. C'était quelque chose que je voulais voir briller dans ses yeux à elle.

L'envie de la toucher... Elle était de plus en plus présente.

" Edward!... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? " Me demande ma mère.

Je relève lentement la tête et la vois, ainsi que mon père et Rosalie, m'observer avec curiosité.

Je passe une main dans ma tignasse en soupirant, essayant de me rappeler de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

" Pourquoi pas. " Finis-je par marmonner.

Rose éclate de rire à l'instar de ma mère et je leur jette un regard hargneux.

" Ta mère vient de te demander si tu voulais des petites voitures à Noël pour voir si tu écoutais et tu réponds " pourquoi pas ". "

Je serre des dents en reportant mon attention sur ma mère qui me regarde avec un sourire espiègle.

" Quelque chose te préoccupe? Me demande mon père.

_ Non, pourquoi?

_ Tu as l'air... dans la Lune.

_ Il pense à Bella. Dit Rose sur un ton léger mais lorsque je lui lance un regard plein de morgue, je vois une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux.

_ La fille du chef Swan? S'étonne mon père.

_ Celle que tu trouves jolie, chéri. Lui fait ma mère avec un sourire.

_ Il paraît qu'ils se sont embrassés sous les douches hier, à la piscine. Tout le monde en parlait au lycée, aujourd'hui. "

Le silence retombe alors que je me lève brusquement, prends mes couverts et vais dans la cuisine alors que Rose s'excite dans mon dos:

" Alors c'est vrai? Quand je le dirai à Emmett!... Bella a évité le sujet toute la journée, on a cru devenir dingues... "

Je referme la porte derrière moi et vais poser mon assiette dans l'évier, la colère montant. J'aurais peut-être pas dû me lever si vite et faire comme si de rien était. Là, je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours et pas seulement qu'avec Rosalie...

" Alors comme ça, tu as tourné la page? "

Qu'est-ce que je disais?...

Je lance un regard morne à mon père en serrant des dents.

" Non, je n'ai pas tourné la page. Marmonnè-je en détournant le regard.

_ Mais... Cette fille...

_ C'était rien, ok? C'était... à cause de cet imbécile de Newton. "

Mon coeur devient lourd dans ma poitrine et j'aime pas ça. Je sais très bien que cette fille est en train de prendre une place importante dans ma vie et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ni avec mon père, ni avec Rose - surtout pas avec Rose... - ni avec Jasper, avec personne. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Pas maintenant. Pas si vite.

" Ce n'est pas ton genre d'embrasser une fille " pour rien ".

_ Papa... Je... " Commençè-je.

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçois derrière lui la silhouette de ma mère.

Je soupire et sors sans un mot de plus de la cuisine. En montant les escaliers, j'entends Rose au téléphone avec Emmett.

Est-ce qu'en embrassant Isabella Swan, j'ai hérité de sa poisse?...

**oOo**

Le vibreur de mon portable me tire du sommeil le lendemain. J'ouvre un oeil et regarde l'heure dans un grognement.

A peine 10 heures. Cool...

" _On passe la journée ensemble, si tu veux. Alice est avec Bella. J. _"

Bella.

La poisse continue.

Quoi que je fasse, avec qui que je sois, on me parlera toujours d'elle.

On peut immigrer en Antarctique?...

" _Ok, si tu veux. Laisse-moi le temps de manger quelque chose, de prendre une douche et j'arrive. E. _"

J'envoie mon message et me remets confortablement au chaud pour encore quelques minutes.

Il va sans doute me parler d'elle, il faut que je me remette dans ma bulle d'indifférence, sinon, il va se rendre compte de quelque chose. De quoi, j'en sais rien, mais il va sûrement trouver. Et je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il en pense.

Je finis par me lever et par prendre ma douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être habillé, je descends dans la cuisine.

Ma mère est en train de chantonner, la radio en sourdine.

" Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi? " Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je marmonne pour toute réponse. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me parle avant que je n'ai quelque chose dans le ventre.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et me donne des pancakes ainsi qu'un bol de café. Elle me regarde commencer à manger en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure: elle a quelque chose à me demander mais elle n'ose sans doute pas le faire. Et une voix me dit que ça a un rapport avec...

" Ton père et moi avions discuté hier soir de cette jeune fille, Bella... " Commence-t-elle.

... Bella.

Je vais ouvrir un cabinet de médium. Je suis sûr que je gagnerai pas mal d'argent.

Je continue à manger comme si elle n'avait rien dit; ma mère a toujours détesté mon indifférence.

" Je l'ai trouvé adorable la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. "

Sous-entendu maternel: tu peux sortir avec elle, j'ai un bon pressentiment.

Nouveau silence de ma part.

La dernière fois qu'elle est venue - et la seule d'ailleurs... - c'était pour voir Rosalie. Je lui ai demandé de passer. Et... je l'ai embrassé dans ma chambre.

" Et puis, Rosalie m'a dit que tu allais au bal de Noël avec elle... Ca veut bien dire qu'elle a une place dans ta vie et avec ton père, nous... "

Je repose lourdement mon bol de café en le faisant légèrement déborder, puis plonge un regard noir dans celui de ma mère.

Et d'une, comment Rose est-elle au courant, et de deux, c'est pas parce que je l'ai invité qu'elle a une si grande place que ça dans ma vie.

_Mais bien sûr... Regarde par la fenêtre, y a un éléphant rose qui te fait coucou..._

" Je passe la journée chez Jasper. A plus tard. " Marmonnè-je en me levant.

Je prends rapidement mon manteau et sors en frissonnant. Je me dirige vers la maison de Jazz où une moto est garée qui n'est pas la sienne. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où.

Je monte les marches du perron et m'apprête à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

" ... Alors on se voit ce soir? 20 heures, ça ira. "

Je me renfrogne en voyant Jacob devant moi, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

" Tiens... Dracula. Me dit-il en accentuant son sourire.

_ Dracula? Marmonnè-je entre mes dents.

_ Pour être aussi froid, faut forcément que tu sois un vampire.

_ Jake, commence pas! Dit Jasper derrière lui.

_ Et toi, t'es qui? Me renfrognè-je.

_ Moi?... Le super héros qui vient sauver la demoiselle en détresse, évidemment. Et tout gentleman que je suis, je t'invite également. Y aura Leah... Comme tu seras l'un des seuls célibataires et qu'elle t'aime bien... " Commence-t-il.

L'un des seuls célibataires? Ca veut dire qu'il sort officiellement avec Bella?

" Jake... Je croyais que t'avais la voiture de Leah à réparer, justement. " Fait Jasper.

Jacob se tourne vers lui un instant puis me regarde une dernière fois en me faisant un clin d'oeil et sort de la maison d'un pas joyeux.

" Salut. " Me dit Jasper alors que je regarde l'Indien s'éloigner.

Je marmonne et entre dans le vestibule.

" Fais pas attention. Il a toujours été comme ça.

_ Il sort avec Bella? " Lui demandè-je en enlevant mon manteau.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi et j'essaye d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

Finalement, je crois que ça me fait quelque chose de la savoir avec lui...

_Evidemment... Vu qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent._

" Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je crois qu'Alice va me tenir au courant. "

Lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il me regarde toujours pensivement, en plissant des yeux, ce qui me fait soupirer.

" S'il te plaît, arrête ça.

_ Arrêter quoi? me demande-t-il innocemment.

_ Arrête d'essayer de lire en moi. C'est... déstabilisant.

_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça!

_ Tu veux que je te parle d'elle!

_ Qui elle? "

Je lui lance un regard menaçant et un sourire déforme un peu le coin de sa bouche.

" Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés dans les douches de la piscine? "

Je soupire lourdement et passe une main nerveuse sur ma nuque. Si c'est pour me parler de ça, je préfère encore rentrer chez moi.

" Je sais que... tu n'aimes pas parler de ce genre de choses. Commence-t-il prudemment.

_ Je n'aime pas parler tout court!

_ Je vois comment tu la regardes... Comment tu es avec elle...

_ Jasper, arrête ça tout de suite! "

Je sens le sang pulser dans ma gorge et ça me panique complètement. J'hésite un instant entre reprendre mon manteau pour rentrer chez moi, ou m'assoir sur le canapé. Je finis par opter pour la deuxième solution. Jasper me suit sans un mot et s'assoit prudemment à côté de moi.

J'essaye silencieusement de résonner. De me convaincre. De me dire que ce n'est pas aussi alarmant que ça en a l'air. Qu'elle est juste un simple remède à ma souffrance.

" Quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je suis là. " Me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je reste un moment à fixer la table basse quand il se lève et me dit avec entrain:

" On se fait une partie de Wii? "

**oOo**

" Hello! " Chantonne Alice en montant dans la voiture, le soir.

J'entends la portière s'ouvrir à côté de moi et sens une effluve florale qui me crispe légèrement. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Bella alors que nous reprenons la route. Mon regard tombe sur ses jambes fines et la jupe noire qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Je tressaille et me rembrunis en même temps. J'en connais un qui va être content...

" C'est le week-end tu sais! " Me dit-elle avec raideur.

J'hausse légèrement un sourcil dans sa direction.

" Parce qu'à ta tête, on dirait Lundi, huit heures. " Précise-t-elle.

Je déglutis et regarde cette fois-ci son pull qui lui va presque comme une seconde peau. Elle n'a même pas pris de manteau. Pourquoi faire? L'autre va sûrement la réchauffer.

Elle pose sa tête contre la vitre, me tournant le dos et j'en profite pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. Dans un virage, ma main glisse sur la banquette et effleure très légèrement ses doigts froids. J'inspire profondément et me penche sur elle :

" Après le ciné, la mini-jupe? "

Mes mains commencent à trembler et je la sens se figer.

_Enerve-toi..._

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi et je me redresse en remarquant que seuls quelques centimètres nous séparent.

" Un problème avec? Me demande-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Mon estomac se tord et je ne me sens pas très bien. Pourquoi la petite voix ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé de rester à la maison, pour une fois?

_Parce que je savais qu'elle y serait..._

" Pourquoi j'en aurais un? Finis-je par dire d'une voix cassée.

_ Oh je n'en sais rien. J'essaie même pas de chercher s'il y a un sous-entendu.

_ Mais il n'y en a pas. Je constatais juste que t'allais au moins faire un heureux ce soir. Tu veux que je te donne des préservatifs ? Je vois que tu n'as pas pris de sac... "

_... Euh... Ton but c'est quoi, là?..._

De la blesser. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça...

" C'est pas une mini jupe, fais pas chier avec ta mauvaise humeur! me dit Alice.

_ Alice... " Tempère Jasper.

Je me colle à mon tour contre la vitre et essaye de respirer normalement - vivement qu'on arrive... - quand je la sens se rapprocher de moi, se collant presque contre mon bras et me murmurer:

" Et non merci pour le préservatif. Jake n'est pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, je lui fais confiance. "

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, la gorge sèche, mais elle s'est déjà remise à l'autre bout de la banquette.

_T'es cuit, mon gars..._

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à la Push et je constate que tout le monde est déjà là. Ils sont tous en train de s'activer autour du feu ou des glacières et je repère rapidement Leah, un peu à l'écart.

Sans un regard pour les autres, je me dirige vers elle et m'assois à ses côtés.

" Salut. " Murmurè-je.

Elle me regarde un peu étonnée et me fait un sourire resplendissant. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas me sourit de cette façon.

" Salut. Edward, c'est ça? "

J'acquiesce en silence en essayant de lui rendre son sourire quand je vois Bella et Jacob s'assoir à notre opposé, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Leah me lance un regard inquisiteur.

" Tu n'aimes pas Jake? "

Je reporte mon attention sur elle un instant, ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Marmonnè-je.

_ Bella? "

Je ne réponds pas et regarde Alice sortir des assiettes en carton d'une des glacières.

" Une fille et deux garçons... Murmure-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Instinct féminin...

_ Eh bien là, il te trompe. "

Je regarde vaguement dans la direction de Bella et Jacob - il a passé un bras autour de sa taille - et surprends les yeux de celle-ci sur Leah et moi. Pris d'une impulsion, je me penche vers ma voisine et lui murmure:

" Dis-moi, il a vraiment besoin de couverts, Jacob? "

Elle rit et se tourne vers moi.

" Pourquoi?

_ Je ne sais pas... Il a peut-être autre chose à se mettre sous la dent... "

Une fois de plus, je laisse mon regard errer sur le couple en face de nous quand elle reprend:

" Il est amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il est tout petit, tu sais. Il n'a jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Il l'a pourtant trompé. Marmonnè-je.

_ ... Tu es au courant?... Ce n'était qu'une simple... faiblesse. "

Je laisse échapper un rire moqueur et plonge mon regard dans le feu devant nous.

" Bon!... Et si tu me parlais de l'océan Atlantique? " Me demande-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence, les yeux brillants.

**oOo**

Presque deux heures plus tard, après avoir entendu les légendes mystiques quileutes et mangé, nous reprenons notre conversation sur Miami. Je me rends compte que je suis assez à l'aise avec cette fille et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Son rire peut-être...

De temps en temps, je jette de vagues regards vers Bella et Jacob et j'ai remarqué que Jasper me surveillait du coin de l'oeil, l'air de rien.

" Mais ça tu vois, je ne comprends vraiment pas! Comment ton père a-t-il voulu s'enterrer dans l'état le plus humide des Etats-Unis alors qu'il fait une chaleur tropicale à Miami? Me dit Leah en riant.

_ C'est une question que je lui ai souvent posée.

_ Et la réponse est?...

_ Envie de s'enterrer, justement... Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

_ Il y a du sable pour ça, à Miami!

_ On dirait que Bella s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup! " Fait la voix moqueuse d'Embry.

Nous levons d'un même mouvement la tête avec Leah et je me renfrogne en la voyant rougir et baisser les yeux. Puis, elle se lève tout à coup sous le regard d'incompréhension de l'Indien.

" Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. " Dit-elle en prenant une lampe torche.

Jacob lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas car déjà, je suis sur pieds.

Leah me regarde en souriant légèrement.

" Tu m'excuses? Murmurè-je.

_ Ne fais pas de bêtises. " Me répondit-elle simplement.

J'essaie de lui rendre son sourire et tourne les talons en direction de la berge, l'estomac noué par l'anticipation. Je marche sur quelques mètres et la vois, la tête baissée, marchant prudemment. Mon souffle devient assez difficile et mes mains se mettent à trembler. J'observe sa silhouette et ma gorge s'assèche un peu plus.

Merde, c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant!

Inexorablement attiré, je m'approche sans bruit et essaie de me concentrer sur les vagues qui meurent à quelques pas de nous quand elle sursaute et crie de frayeur. Elle lève machinalement sa lampe torche sur moi et j'ai envie... Envie de m'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle.

" Mais t'es con putain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Crie-t-elle en me donnant un coup sur le torse.

_ Dis plutôt que t'es déçue… fis-je, sarcastique.

_ Déçue de quoi ?

_ Que ce soit pas ton « super héros » qui soit venu. "

_Provocation et indifférence, provocation et indifférence..._

" Et que crois-tu que ça aurait changé ? Tu crois que je n'attendais que ça, histoire qu'on se défoule un peu dans les buissons derrière toi ? Histoire que je n'aie pas accepté de mettre cette « mini jupe » pour rien ? " Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, le regard menaçant.

Mon sang pulse dans ma gorge et je la regarde faire, sans un mot, sans un geste.

Le vent souffle légèrement dans ses cheveux et j'ai soudain envie d'y passer ma main, de laisser mes doigts se perdre sur sa nuque...

A cette pensée, je me fige, serre des dents et lui renvoie son regard assassin.

Pourquoi j'ai envie d'elle comme ça?...

" C'est exactement ce que je pense, oui, ose dire le contraire ! Une fille ne s'habille jamais innocemment ! "

Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que j'y réfléchisse, je veux juste être le plus blessant possible pour ce qu'elle est en train de me faire ressentir et ce que je suis en train de prendre de plus en plus conscience.

Elle se recule, comme si je l'avais giflé.

" Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de sortir en jupe sans penser à mal tout de suite ?

_ Bien sûr que si, mais arrête de dire que tu ne veux pas « tomber dans la gueule du loup », pour reprendre Embry.

_ Et quand bien même, ça te pose problème ?

_ Quand bien même je te dirais oui, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? "

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite et j'ai de plus en plus envie qu'elle s'approche.

_J'ai envie..._

" Oh, arrête ! S'agace-t-elle. Bien sûr que tu t'en fous ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi, t'étais pas bien avec Leah ?

_ Tiens donc, tu l'as remarqué, comme c'est étrange… "

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres et mes yeux commencent à dévorer, comme mûs par eux-mêmes, les traits fins de son visage.

_... Oui, envie..._

" Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué ! Je ne suis pas dans mon petit monde gravitant autour de Jacob !

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai vu en tous cas ! Vous étiez dans votre petite bulle à rire entre vous, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie… »

_... D'elle..._

Je ferme les yeux et me détourne.

Il faut que je m'éloigne. Il le faut, sinon je vais commettre l'irréparable.

" Envie de quoi ? S'emporte-t-elle. Tu crois que si je suis venue à la Push ce soir c'est uniquement pour le sexe ? Tu crois que Jacob ne me voit que comme ça, un coup à tirer entre deux légendes indiennes au coin du feu ?

_ Lui peut-être pas, mais toi, sans doute… Après moi, au suivant, c'est ça ? "

Que la colère revienne et que le désir s'en aille.

S'il vous plaît...

" Ça, c'était franchement bas, Edward. " Murmure-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle et la vois s'éloigner à grands pas, maladroitement.

Sans réfléchir, je la rattrape et la retourne vers moi violemment, tremblant de tout mon être.

" C'est juste à ta hauteur, ma belle. " Lui soufflè-je, railleur.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me gifle, à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers moi. Qu'elle me perde définitivement, mais elle n'en fait rien. Ses yeux reflètent juste une pure détresse et une pure tristesse.

" Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu me rabaisses à ce point. Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait, pour n'être que cette merde à tes yeux. "

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec lui..._

" Non... Il vaut mieux pas. Chuchotè-je.

_ Je pensais pourtant n'avoir jamais été dégueulasse avec toi. J'ai été compréhensive, j'ai même… Quoi, est-ce parce que je baise mal ? Tu sais quoi, peu importe. Je ne tiens pas à savoir. Dégage, c'est tout ce que je te demande. "

Elle me contourne et retourne vers le camp. Je ne cherche même pas à la rattraper.

Dans ma tête, les pensées se bousculent, plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

J'ai de plus en plus envie d'elle et je la déteste pour ça...

Perdu dans mon raisonnement, je retourne vers la plage et passe une main tremblante sur mon visage.

Combien de temps vais-je tenir?

" Edward? "

Je me retourne vivement pour voir Jasper arriver à grands pas vers moi, le regard soucieux. Je déglutis et refais face à l'océan.

" Edward, je... Commence-t-il d'une voix tendue.

_ Pas maintenant, Jasper. Je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore! "

Nous nous plongeons dans le silence durant de longues minutes. J'essaie plusieurs fois de parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais juste oublier. C'est trop pour moi ce qui arrive. C'est trop tôt...

" J'ai envie de rentrer. " Finis-je par dire.

Je lui jette un regard et il acquiesce en tournant les talons.

" Tu ignores beaucoup de choses. Lui dis-je en le suivant.

_ ... Je sais.

_ Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler encore.

_ ... Je sais. "

Nous regagnons le feu de camp et Jazz se dirige vers Alice qui se tourne vers lui en baillant.

" On y va ? Je suis claquée, et il faut encore que je ramène Bella chez elle…

_ Je le ferai. " Dis-je.

Elle me jette un regard surpris alors qu'une nouvelle résolution naît dans mon esprit. Oui. C'est la seule chose à faire.

" Oh, euh… C'est sympa. Mais décollons avant de ne plus tenir debout ! "

Après avoir rapidement salué les autres, nous montons dans la voiture. Le trajet se fait en silence, Bella et moi, chacun collés contre notre portière.

Arrivés devant chez Jasper, nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers ma voiture, sans avoir décroché les mâchoires. je m'installe au volant alors que son odeur florale commence déjà à envahir l'habitacle. Je démarre, le coeur lourd et finis par lui dire:

" On va essayer de se voir moins souvent. "

Mes mains se crispent sur le volant alors que j'attends sa réaction.

" D'accord. On se croisera au lycée, au bal, puis plus rien. " réplique-t-elle.

Je serre des dents et m'oblige à ne pas quitter la route des yeux.

" Je vois qu'on arrive finalement à trouver un terrain d'entente.

_ Et en plus, comme tu le désirais la semaine dernière. Que demande le peuple ? " Dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

_Regarde la route, regarde la route..._

" Je n'aime pas ton sarcasme. Lui dis-je en bifurquant dans sa rue.

_ Tu n'aimes rien de moi. Alors arrête de chercher. "

_Je n'aime rien chez toi et je suis en train de t'apprécier plus que je ne le voudrais, tu trouves ça normal?_

Je me gare devant chez elle et coupe le moteur au bout de quelques secondes. Je continue à fixer le bout de la rue puis me tourne doucement vers elle en détachant ma ceinture.

Elle me regarde presque intensément, appréhendant sans doute mon prochain geste.

" Erreur... Murmurè-je en tendant une main mal assurée vers elle.J'aime beaucoup ta jupe. "

J'en effleure le tissu et mon estomac se contracte. Je fixe ardemment ses cuisses alors que mes doigts survolent à présent son buste pour toucher sa joue.

" ... La rougeur de tes joues... "

Un instant, je crois voir sa bouche frémir, et ma main tremble encore plus.

" ... Tes lèvres... "

Je fais lentement glisser mes doigts sur sa peau et touche imperceptiblement le bas de sa bouche pour me reculer, amer, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

" Si c'est que ça, ça te passera vite. " Dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Oh non, Bella, ce n'est pas que ça. Mais si je continue, je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière.

" Si tu veux, je peux continuer… " Murmurè-je.

_Mais après, il faudra assumer..._

" Non. Les compliments, de ta bouche… ça me choque, vois-tu. J'ai même l'impression que tu me prends pour une conne. Te force pas ; c'est pas comme si désormais on allait se voir en dehors des cours. "

Je me tourne vers elle pour voir son visage une dernière fois et me penche pour poser doucement mes lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Je ferme mes yeux sous mon geste alors qu'elle se fige et me recule sans plus la regarder.

" Alors au revoir... Bonne nuit. " Chuchotè-je.

Elle finit par sortir et je mets le contact pour m'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible.

Lorsque je quitte sa rue, je me rends compte que mes mains ne se sont pas desserrées du volant et que deux sentiments commencent à naître dans mon ventre: le regret et la frustration...

_**A suivre...**_


	18. Changer pour elle

**Note:**

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comment cela va-t-il bien?

Voici notre nouveau chapitre... Un de plus vers l'aboutissement de notre premier " vrai " bébé, nous sommes émues. En effet, cette histoire est bientôt terminée: on estime avoir assez fait souffrir Bella comme ça, mais rassurez-vous, nous avons un autre projet en cours - outre Le Bien qui fait mal- et vous n'allez pas être déçues :p

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre-là, nous avançons patiemment... Edward ne restera pas un con invétéré, on vous rassure :p

Nous vous remercions infiniment pour toutes les reviews que nous avons reçues! C'était énorme, je crois qu'on a battu notre record ^^ En espérant ne pas avoir oublié quelques uns d'entre vous dans nos réponses, si c'est le cas, excusez-nous d'avance.

Je vous laisse ici avec ce chapitre de 32 pages, si mes souvenirs sont bons...

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois, bizouxxx!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**evid3n-ce : T'inquiètes Edward va bien finir par recouvrir la vue… Enfin j'espère pour lui ;). Quant à Jake… Reste à savoir sil aura un rôle prépondérant ou pas ! :D**

**Clochette13 : ben tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre si Bella se remet avec Jake ! Ahah suspense suspense ;)**

**Fraise : Ne t'inquiète pas, en effet nos deux amoureux ne vont pas s'ignorer longtemps… Ben ouais c'est pas drôle sinon ! Et en ce qui concerne un éventuel couple Jake/Bella… Réponse dans ce chapitre ****J**

**HelleHaare : Ah lala… Ouais Edward gère pas, mais tu sais c'est un mec hein… La gestion des sentiments… ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre dix-huit: Changer pour elle**

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Quand je m'éveillai, il était midi, et le soleil perçait à travers mes rideaux. Je grognai, et enfoui mon visage dans l'oreiller. Minute…

Le soleil ? En décembre ? À Forks ?

Je sautai de mon lit, allai observer l'extérieur.

Un fin manteau blanc commençait à recouvrir le sol ; je me mis à sautiller partout, plus excitée qu'Alice un jour de soldes dans sa boutique préférée. La neige ! C'était génial.

Je descendis me préparer une collation, rapidement. Je mangeai en deux minutes ; et jetai un regard mauvais à la pendule, qui ne semblait pas vouloir accélérer sa course. Il me tardait d'aller chez Jake, mais ce n'était pas décent de m'y pointer avant une heure…

Je partis donc à la douche, chantonnant. Puis m'habillai chaudement ; hors de question de rester enfermée par ce temps. Ma main droite m'élança ; je lui jetai un regard surpris.

Super. Elle avait gardé des stigmates de ce qui s'était passé la veille, quand je m'étais défoulée contre le pauvre mur. Enfin pauvre mur… visiblement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris mal. Elle commençait à enfler, et un hématome s'étendait sur son côté.

Tant pis… la douleur disparaîtrait. Je commençais à en avoir habitude, des bleus et coups en toute sorte…

Et je suppose que je pouvais en dire autant de la douleur qui me rongeait le ventre quand je pensais à Edward…

Je secouai la tête, et sortis dans le froid glacial. Je me dépêchai d'aller dégivrer ma camionnette ; je notai avec une certaine tendresse que Charlie m'avait installé les chaînes, au cas où je voudrais sortir…

Je montai, et démarrai. Je roulai prudemment ; une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais à la réserve, et me garai devant chez Jake.

Je sortis, prenant garde à ne pas tomber ; Billy, sortit et m'accueillit avec un sourire surpris et content.

« Bella ! Si je m'attendais ! Que deviens-tu ? »

Je lui souris.

**oOo**

L'après-midi avec Jacob se déroula… comme avant. Avant… qu'on sorte ensemble.

Il dormait encore quand j'étais arrivée chez lui ; sourire malicieux aux lèvres, je l'avais tiré du lit. Littéralement. Même s'il m'avais fallu beaucoup de force pour ça…

« Ok, c'est bon, je me lève… » grogna-t-il quand je lui eus retiré sa couverture. « Même si tu pourrais plutôt venir avec moi… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et il finit par se mettre sur ses pieds en riant. Je détournai les yeux en remarquant qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon ; crâneur, il le garda en allant prendre un petit déjeuner… non, un déjeuner. J'écarquillai les yeux ; avec tout ce qu'on avait mangé hier soir, il n'aurait pas dû avoir si faim ! Mais Billy resta stoïque. Je lui jetai un regard compatissant ; Jake devait lui coûter cher en nourriture…

Il partit à la douche rapidement, et finalement, nous sortîmes marcher dans la forêt enneigée.

Dans une petite clairière où il m'avait amenée à plusieurs reprises, nous rîmes et nous balançâmes des boules de neige ; et encore une fois j'oubliais tout… ou presque.

Une masse de cheveux cuivrés revint à ma mémoire, et je baissai la garde, soudain triste.

J'aurais bien aimé que tout soit aussi simple, avec lui. Ou du moins, que je n'éprouve pas… des sentiments aussi forts, là où lui se souciait peu de ce que je pouvais être et faire de ma vie.

Une boule de neige m'atteignit en plein dos ; et Jake déboula de je ne sais où, m'attrapant par la taille ; je poussai un cri, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la neige.

« Salaud ! » ris-je en attrapant autant de neige que je pouvais pour lui faire bouffer.

Nous nous débattîmes quelques instants ; et, d'un coup, je me retrouvai sur le dos, dans ses bras.

Il se figea, me lança un long regard soudain grave ; et c'est comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner.

Je savais très bien quelle question muette me posaient ses yeux noirs.

Et je connaissais la réponse que mon cœur me criait.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'embrasse.

Je m'humidifiai les lèvres, baissai les yeux ; le repoussai gentiment.

Il afficha un air déçu, mais me laissa le repousser ; ce qui m'amena un nouveau coup au cœur. Lui, au moins, me laissait toujours le choix ; pas Edward.

Nous rentrâmes silencieusement ; en chemin, j'attrapai sa main. Toujours plus chaude, toujours… réconfortante.

Faisais-je le bon choix en lui refusant une nouvelle chance ?

Nous nous séparâmes en fin d'après-midi ; la nuit tombait, glaciale. Je me forçai à oublier les visages de Jacob et Edward, qui dansaient devant mes yeux. À penser à des choses plus neutres.

Demain, ça risquait d'être la patinoire au lycée…

Ouais, c'était pas mal comme essai. Je soupirai, et allai tout simplement me coucher, espérant que la nuit m'apporterait le repos dont j'avais besoin… Voire les réponses à mes questionnements.

**oOo**

Lundi matin. Je me garai ; ayant roulé vraiment lentement, je notai que tout le monde était déjà là ; Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett… et Edward. Je soupirai.

_Le moins de contact possible… _C'était ce qu'il voulait, peu importaient mes sentiments. Et je songeai qu'une fois de plus, j'allais me plier à ses envies, à défaut de ne pouvoir satisfaire les miennes.

Je descendis prudemment de ma camionnette, fronçant les sourcils ; et tâtai le sol du bout du pied. Ça glissait ; mal à l'aise, je m'accrochai à ma benne pour fermer ma portière.

J'inspirai un grand coup, et commençai à me diriger à pas prudents vers mon groupe d'amis.

Soudain, je me sentis glisser sur une plaque de verglas ; je poussai un petit cri, mais ne touchai pas le sol.

Deux bras forts m'avaient attrapée sous les aisselles ; je relevai la tête, et fis un grand sourire à Benjamin, un gars de ma promo, et accessoirement mon binôme en Biologie avancée.. Il rit.

« Ravi de t'avoir empêché de te casser quelque chose. »

Je ne discutais que très rarement avec lui ; c'était un gars simple, gentil. Et très amoureux d'Angela… Ces deux-là étaient désespérants à se tourner autour sans s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds alors que je riais nerveusement.

« C'est sympa. Mais je ne serai pas à l'abri avant d'être sur un sol non verglacé… et encore…

- Attends, je t'accompagne jusqu'à tes amis alors » rit-il.

Il ne fit que me saisir par le coude, resserrant sa prise quand il me sentait partir ; je le saluai d'un geste de la main quand il me laissa sous le préau, sur du béton sec. Alice me rejoignit, suivie des autres.

« Toujours acrobate à ce que je vois ? »

Je lui lançai un regard gêné alors que Jazz riait.

« Toujours allumeuse à ce que je vois… » marmonna Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris, et me crispai. Il ne me regardait pas ; et visiblement, les autres n'avaient pas entendu…

« Heureusement que Ben était là. On était bons pour t'envoyer à l'hosto, sinon ! » rit Jasper.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui ; mais Emmett me saisit la main droite, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je regardai ma main dans la sienne ; elle avait viré au violet, mais avait désenflé, sans doute la conséquence de l'après midi dans la neige, hier…

« Euh… Un accès de colère… » répondis-je.

Mince. J'aurais mieux fait de mentir. Edward fronça les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. Tiens, aucune insulte ?

« Ah bon ? Et il a survécu ? Plaisanta Emmett.

- Qui ? Demandai-je distraitement.

- Le gars qui était en face de toi ! Je doute que ce soit une fille…

- … C'était un mur… »

La cloche sonna, alors que les autres me regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. Je détournai le regard, l'air de rien, et me dirigeai vers mon premier cours.

Edward me rattrapa ; il me tourna vers lui, et fronça les sourcils, puis saisit mon poignet, regardant ma main. Je frissonnai, et la lui retirai d'un geste sec.

« Tu me détestes au point de devenir masochiste ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux.

« Fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser, c'est pas ça qui fera de toi quelqu'un de bien. »

Je repartis vers ma classe. C'était gagné, pour quelqu'un qui voulait qu'on ait le moins de contact possible… il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois. Je haussai un sourcil froid.

« Alors c'est bien à cause de moi… Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Je le regardai pensivement deux secondes, puis lui souris, glaciale.

« Non. »

Je me détournai à nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas dire de ne pas faire d'efforts pour l'éviter. Quoique, avec son culot naturel, il trouverait bien un moyen de me le reprocher ! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'épuisais à lui faire le plaisir de le fuir.

_Parce qu'il te fait souffrir, peut-être…_

J'entrai dans ma classe, le laissant planté dans le couloir. Ça allait lui faire les pieds, un peu. Il semblait avoir bien trop l'habitude d'avoir le monde à ses pieds…

Les heures de cours s'enchaînèrent rapidement ; j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, aussi, songeant à Jake.

J'essayai d'envisager ce que ce serait, d'essayer à nouveau, avec lui. Juste penser à ce que ça pourrait être. Me souvenir de comment c'était… avant qu'il ne me trompe.

_Non_, soupirai-je, mal à l'aise. Je supposais que ce serait une erreur de le laisser à nouveau rentrer autant dans ma vie ; mais… peut-être pas, après tout. Il méritait que je lui laisse une chance, je pense, mais ne risquais-je pas de lui faire bien plus de mal que de bien ? Visiblement, la nuit ne m'avait pas porté conseil…

À la pause de dix heures, je sortis, la tête dans les nuages ; et manquai de buter dans un torse que je ne connaissais que trop maintenant.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête vers Edward -que faisait-il là d'abord ? Je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Mais il me rattrapa ; évidemment. Ça devenait un jeu entre nous.

Quoi, nous, jouer ? J'en avais d'autres des idées à la con comme ça ?

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi « je » t'ai fait faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à toi que je pensais quand j'ai cogné dans ce mur, m'agaçai-je, incapable de garder le silence.

- Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus. »

Je haussai les épaules, et poussai une porte battante -de la main gauche, s'entend…

« Eh ben fin de la conversation ! Dis-je d'un ton détaché

- Facilité, comme d'habitude, hein Bella ? »

Je me stoppai net, et lui fis face, clairement agacée cette fois.

« On n'était pas censés ne plus se parler ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. »

Le silence tomba entre nous. Je le dévisageai, hésitant entre être éberluée et agacée. Je choisis l'agacement ; moins douloureux.

« C'est pas la première fois. Demain, tu me diras l'inverse. »

Je tournai sur mes pieds, et sortis. Longeant le préau ; il s'agissait pas qu'en plus je me casse la gueule devant lui…

Il me rattrapa à nouveau.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? »

Je me mis un doigt sur le menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Hum… Parce que tu l'as déjà fait quatre ou cinq fois ?

- Et il n'y en aura pas une cinquième ou sixième.

- Donne-moi une, juste une raison de te croire.

- … Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi.

- C'est ça ta raison ? Alors c'est juste par altruisme, histoire que je ne devienne pas une sale conne prétentieuse ?

- Oui… Tu es… quelqu'un de bien. »

Je le dévisageai, séchée. Depuis quand il me faisait des compliments, lui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?

« Merci » dis-je d'un ton fermé avant de le contourner pour me diriger vers Jasper et les autres.

Alice me jeta un regard surpris quand j'arrivai en face d'elle.

« Au fait, et cette fin de week-end Bella… Quand tu martyrises pas les murs bien sûr » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel ; décidément, ils avaient décidé de me faire chier avec ça.

Puis j'eus un franc sourire en songeant à mon dimanche après-midi.

« Excellente, commentai-je simplement.

- Mais encore ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Je souris de plus belle, mains dans le dos, et me dandinai doucement sur mes pieds. Puis je ris, et les saluai d'un geste de la main.

« Je rentre, il fait un froid de canard dans ce pays ! À midi ! »

Je me dirigeai à nouveau dans le couloir, soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer ; je n'avais pas l'intention de parler devant… Edward de ma relation avec Jake.

Je m'installai contre le mur à côté de ma prochaine salle, quand je le vis encore rappliquer. Edward. Putain, il allait pas me lâcher ?

« Tu es revenue avec lui? » Me demanda-t-il, faussement détaché.

Je lui jetai un vague regard, puis fixai à nouveau le mur avec un soupir. Il parlait de Jacob ? Mais pourquoi encore ? Ça lui ferait plaisir, peut-être, histoire que je ne « devienne pas comme lui » ?

Histoire qu'il soit assuré que je ne l'aimais pas ?

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondis-je.

- Il te refera souffrir. Inévitablement. Il t'a déjà trahie. »

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

« Ouais, possible. Et toi aussi tu me referais souffrir si je recouchais avec toi. Pauvre de moi, il y a donc deux -trois, même- gars sur Terre avec qui je ne dois plus rien avoir à faire si je veux garder mon cœur intact !

- Ma priorité n'est pas forcément que tu recouches avec moi…

- Non, c'est que je ne me pervertisse pas à ton contact ! J'ai bien compris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans les parages ?

- … Je voudrais… une chance de me racheter. Même s'il est sans doute trop tard. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… j'en voudrais vraiment une. » Dit-il en évitant mon regard.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Il était vraiment en train de… Est-ce qu'il parlait de se racheter d'un point de vue purement amical, ou… sentimental ?

J'observai son regard, l'air qu'affichait son visage un peu fatigué. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était produit chez lui le week-end dernier ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi ; et je commençais à douter. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sincère ?

« Franchement, pourquoi je te ferais confiance hein ? Tu sais quoi ? On n'est jamais sortis ensemble, mais tu m'as fait souffrir bien plus que Jacob.

- … J'en ai conscience. C'est pour quoi j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard.

- Et tu veux quoi, au juste, fis-je d'une voix aussi blessée que sarcastique. Les violons, les roses rouges, les dîners aux chandelles ? »

Manière fort peu subtile de lui demander s'il me parlait d'amitié, ou de couple.

« Non, c'est pas trop mon genre. J'aimerais… que tu te sentes bien avec moi. Qu'on arrive à se faire confiance, ça serait déjà un bon début, je crois. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment ma réponse, songeai-je avec dépit. Il me faisait espérer, et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ça.

« Ouais. Fis-je sèchement. Ç'aurait été un bon début. Enfin voilà, on n'en est pas au début de notre « relation ». Et là, ça fait quoi ? Quelques heures que t'es « sympa », alors pourquoi je croirais que tu as radicalement changé par rapport aux derniers mois ?

- Parce que quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose que je refusais de voir depuis pas mal de temps. »

Sur ses paroles, la cloche retentit ; je lui jetai un dernier regard peu crédule, et regagnai ma classe.

Je passai la majorité du cours d'Histoire à penser à ce qui venait de se produire ; je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je n'en revenais pas. Edward avait-il subi un lavage de cerveau ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, n'avait jamais eu ce regard.

N'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec moi. Et je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas réellement en train de changer.

Si je ne pouvais pas lui laisser une chance.

Car il était inutile de nier que j'en avais envie ; le Edward qui venait de me parler ressemblait à l'idée de lui que je me faisais au début où je le connaissais ; quand il était encore avec Rosalie. Celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, ni plus ni moins.

Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne redevienne comme avant. Car si je m'impliquais réellement avec lui…

Déjà, à cette époque où il ne m'avait pas fait de promesses, j'avais souffert de son comportement ; alors là, si j'acceptais de sortir avec lui, ne risquais-je pas de me faire beaucoup de mal ?

Mais sincèrement… Pouvais-je envisager de le repousser, s'il restait tel qu'il se montrait depuis ce matin ?

Je crois que le mieux était encore de voir s'il tenait ce comportement… ou pas.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre ; plus de la moitié du cours était passée, et je n'avais rien écouté, rien noté. J'essayai de me concentrer… mais ça m'assomma rapidement et j'enfonçai ma tête dans mes mains.

Ce fut ma voisine qui me tira de mon demi-sommeil quand le cours fut fini. Je me dirigeai comme un zombie vers ma classe de Maths, et écoutai distraitement le prof nous raconter comment on parvenait à une conclusion en passant par telles démonstrations, et…

Oh, merde, c'était chiant…

À midi, je trouvai Alice et Jazz, et fis la queue avec eux dans le self. Nous nous assîmes à une table assez isolée, et les trois autres arrivèrent. Edward s'installa en face de moi. Il y avait quelques heures, cela m'aurait coupé l'appétit ; mais là, je ne fis que lui jeter un regard et plantai ma fourchette dans la mixture qui nous servait de légumes.

« Alors… C'était comment ce matin? » Me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je m'étouffai avec ce que j'étais en train d'avaler, et Jasper me passa un verre d'eau ; je levai la tête vers lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris. Il souriait, au contraire, plutôt satisfait ; je fronçai les sourcils.

C'était lui la personne dont Edward avait parlé ? Quand il avait divagué à propos de quelqu'un qui lui aurait ouvert les yeux _et cætera _…

Oui, à tous les coups c'était lui. C'était le seul à qui Edward parlait réellement. Me restait à savoir si Edward ne se comportait ainsi avec moi que parce que Jasper le lui avait demandé, ou s'il faisait un réel et sincère effort pour arranger les choses entre nous.

Je remarquai que je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu.

« Ça a été… merci, fis-je d'une voix un peu surprise mais douce.

- Alice… hmm… J'aurais besoin de toi pour… quelques retouches à mon costume. » ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné.

Alice écarquilla les yeux, puis tapa dans ses mains, toute excitée.

« Tu pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Et puis faut que je l'accorde à la robe de… euh… »

Elle s'interrompit, et me lança un regard alors que toute notre tablée se plongeait dans le silence. Je relevai la tête de ce que j'avais finalement réussi à identifier comme étant des haricots.

« Bella ? Toi et Edward… Vous allez bien au bal ensemble, non ? »

Je déglutis ; tournai les yeux vers Edward.

« C'est ce qui avait été prévu il y a longtemps, fis-je d'une voix incertaine.

- Si tu ne comptes pas y aller avec Jacob… »

Je rêvais, où j'avais réellement décelé un fond de jalousie dans ses paroles ?

Pour m'en assurer, le mieux aurait été effectivement d'y aller avec Jacob ; mais voilà. Jacob, je connaissais ses sentiments renaissants pour moi ; et si je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, le mieux était encore de ne pas l'inviter à ce bal finalement.

En plus, j'avais toujours envie d'y aller avec Edward ; du moins si celui-ci restait aussi… gentil.

« Je t'avais promis » répondis-je avec hésitation.

Edward me lança un regard, et me sourit ; je baissai mes yeux.

« Bon ben Alice il semble que tu puisses accorder son costume à ma robe. », fis-je en grignotant mon bout de pain.

L'après-midi s'écoula de manière routinière. Je me concentrai le minimum syndical, regardant la neige tomber à l'extérieur. Je pensais toujours à Edward, et à son comportement étrange. Je me demandais bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Enfin, apparemment, j'étais en train de me laisser reprendre à son piège ; cela me faisait peur, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui tourner. Peut-être étais-je trop gentille.

Enfin, la cloche sonna ; quand nous sortîmes tous de cours, il commençait déjà à faire nuit.

Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette ; et, surprise, Edward y était adossé. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« T'as pas fini y a une heure toi ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. J'en avais envie. »

Soufflée, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, une main sur la hanche.

« Ok. Là, tout de suite, si tu me sors que ce week-end tu as été enlevé par des extra-terrestres qui t'ont fait des tas de trucs bizarres, je te croirai sans mal.

- Je tente ma chance. Tu n'as pas trop l'air d'être contre. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

« En effet, je ferais mieux d'être un peu plus méfiante. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir enterré cette arrogance avec laquelle tu m'écrasais, il y a encore peu. Fis-je, mon regard toujours planté dans le sien.

- Personne n'est parfait. Mais j'essaye tout de même de faire des efforts, reconnais au moins ça. Dit-il en se renfermant un peu.

- Mais je le note. Ça fait un moment que je t'aurais jeté, sinon. Excuse-moi cependant de montrer un peu de retenue, répondis-je sarcastique.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu as tout de même accepté d'aller au bal avec moi. Ça prouve peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

- Évite de tirer des plans sur la comète. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de remettre ça avec toi. À l'heure actuelle je me demande encore si tu es plutôt schizophrène ou bon comédien.

- Remettre ça avec moi ?…

- Ouais. « Ça ». Je ne sais pas franchement comment qualifier la relation qu'on a eue.

- Tu crois que je ne vois que tes seins, tes fesses et ta bouche lorsque je te regarde? Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis frustré sexuellement que j'essaye de changer? Me demanda-t-il avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

- Ah non, vois-tu j'aurais cru que tu te serais contenté de mes fesses et de mes seins. J'aurais pas pensé à ma bouche. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es frustré que tu veux changer ; j'ai juste des doutes quant au fait que tu vas tenir longtemps ton changement.

- Si je n'ai pas d'encouragement de ta part, ça risque de couper court, en effet.

- Oh ben voyons, des encouragements tu n'en as pas eu assez par le passé peut-être ? Autant qu'on s'en tienne là, parce que franchement, je m'en voudrais de t'encourager si c'est pour qu'après tu décides que t'en as ras le cul de moi ! »

Je contournai mon van par l'avant pour aller ouvrir la portière passager. Mais il me rattrapa, et me retourna pour me plaquer contre lui ; je me raidis. De la colère à l'état pur émanait de lui, et ses yeux me fusillaient.

« C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça. Pour toi. Je ne sais pas si t'en rends vraiment compte. » Siffla-t-il.

Je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent, rageuse.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Moi, je ne fais que suivre tes impulsions depuis le début qu'on se connaît ; maintenant, faut encore que je t'encourage quand tu décides quelque chose ? Si t'y tiens je peux te créer un fan club aussi !

- … Tu finirais par être jalouse. Répondit-il, le regard dur avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais non merci.

- Jalouse. Ben ça t'aurais fait un encouragement, hein. Tant pis pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre d'encouragement que j'aimerais. »

Je glissai mes mains dans les pans de sa veste, contre ses côtes, et rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille.

« Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Edward. »

Il frissonna à mon contact et me rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« Pourquoi me touches-tu de cette façon, si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie ? » Me murmura-t-il à son tour.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« J'ai froid. Mais si ça te dérange, je rentre chez moi. »

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon cou.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu frissonnes que pour cette raison. » Souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Je soupirai, me reculai.

« Ok. T'aurais aussi pu te dire que ça te dérangeait » fis-je en ouvrant la portière de ma camionnette, dans mon dos.

Il me poussa sur le siège conducteur et plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à lui.

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. » Murmura-t-il avant de poser sensuellement ses lèvres sur les miennes. « A demain, Bella. »

Il laissa ses doigts se perdre quelques secondes sur ma nuque, remonter jusqu'à mes joues qu'il caressa doucement, se repencha pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres et s'en alla.

Je restai pensive quelques instants ; puis démarrai, et sortis du parking, rentrant chez moi -les larmes aux yeux.

Il m'épuisait, et si ça continuait ainsi, il aurait vraiment ma peau…

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Ma mère et Rose sont agglutinées devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, s'extasiant devant la neige qui tombe à gros flocons depuis quelques heures, maintenant.

« J'espère que ça va tenir! Je n'ai jamais vécu de Noël sous la neige! S'excite Rose en tapant dans ses mains.

_ C'est tellement beau… Tu ne trouves pas, Edward? Me demande ma mère.

_ Hmmm… »

Rosalie se tourne vers moi et secoue la tête de désolation devant mon manque d'enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir Jasper toi et ta mauvaise humeur? »

Jasper. Justement la personne à la quelle j'étais en train de penser.

Je hausse les épaules et me lève de mon tabouret. Je crois en effet, que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand je suis rentré de chez Bella.

Je me suis attaché à cette fille sans même m'en rendre compte. Elle est entrée dans ma vie un peu contre ma volonté, et depuis, j'ai besoin d'elle.

J'ai besoin de la voir, de l'entendre, de la faire rougir, de la mettre en colère, de la toucher… De l'avoir contre moi. De l'embrasser.

J'ai besoin d'elle.

Sans un mot, je sors de la cuisine, prends mon manteau et vais chez Jasper.

Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé les mots.

Peut-être pas les meilleurs, peut-être pas les plus appropriés, mais j'en ai trouvé.

Je frappe doucement contre le bâtant et quelques secondes plus tard, Jazz m 'ouvre, un peu étonné. Nous échangeons un bref regard, puis il s'efface de l'entrée pour me laisser pénétrer dans le vestibule.

« Ca va? Lui demandè-je en enlevant mon manteau.

_ Euh, oui. Content qu'il ait neigé. Et toi?

_ J'ai réfléchi… Et euh… Je crois que je suis prêt à parler. »

Il me regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres, patient. Comme s'il s'attendait malgré tout à ce que je passe le voir.

« Tu veux t'asseoir?

_ … Pourquoi pas, oui. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le canapé, et nous asseyons en silence.

Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine, maintenant que le moment est venu. Maintenant que je vais dire à haute voix ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de moi depuis sans doute des semaines.

« … Tu te rappelles du jour où on est allés à la piscine, il y a quelques semaines? » Lui demandè-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il acquiesce sans un mot, et j'inspire profondément.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là. Quelque chose… d'important.

_ … Entre Rose et Emmett… Dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Non. Enfin si, mais pas seulement. C'est… ce jour-là que Bella est entrée dans ma vie. »

Je sens son regard inquisiteur sur moi et je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Je ne suis même pas très sûr de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là sur le plan émotionnel, comment je pourrais lui expliquer, à lui?

« Elle est entrée dans ta vie. Répète-t-il avec hésitation.

_ … Oui… Ce jour-là, à la piscine, je l'ai embrassé. »

J'attends quelques secondes une réaction de sa part, mais seul le silence me répond. Mal à l'aise, je me tourne légèrement vers lui et au lieu de voir un air choqué comme je le crains, je découvre une expression pensive sur son visage.

« Dans les douches? Me demande-t-il.

_ … Non, après. Dans les toilettes.

_ … Je me suis toujours posé la question. Elle était rouge pivoine et elle évitait mon regard. Et la façon dont tu étais parti dans les vestiaires avait également éveillé ma curiosité mais comme elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'avais cru avoir fait fausse route. Tu l'as donc embrassé alors que techniquement, tu étais encore avec Rosalie? »

Pour toute réponse, un grognement sort de ma gorge.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis spécialement fier, même si elle avait fait la même chose avec Emmett de son côté. Mais je me sentais mal et j'avais besoin de me rattacher à quelqu'un. Et Bella et sa gentillesse étaient là.

« Et c'est pas tout… Enfin ce jour-là, on… a couché ensemble. Pour la première fois. »

Il me regarde, surpris, les sourcils haussés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Apparemment, celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Sur la falaise? Quand elle est partie te chercher?

_ … Ouais. C'est arrivé comme ça. Je n'ai pas très bien compris. J'étais en colère, j'étais malheureux, et… elle était là.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a pleuré tout le long du chemin. Marmonne-t-il.

_ Je m'en suis directement voulu. Je m'en veux encore. Elle ne le méritait pas…

_ Ah ça non! Elle ne le méritait pas… Du moins pas de cette façon. » M'interrompt-il.

Je déglutis difficilement, la culpabilité toujours dans mon ventre. Si seulement je pouvais changer quelque chose dans ma vie, ça serait vraiment ça.

« Et… Ça s'est reproduit? » Finit-il par me demander avec hésitation.

J'acquiesce en silence, sans le regarder.

Je l'entends soupirer bruyamment.

« T'as tout foiré, Edward. J'espère que tu en as conscience. Bella… Elle n'y connaît pratiquement rien en ce qui concerne les garçons. Elle n'a connu que Jacob et tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre eux… C'était vraiment pas le truc à faire. Surtout que… »

Il s'interrompt et soupire une nouvelle fois.

Je le regarde, presque craintivement. Il a les yeux dans le vide, la tête entre ses deux mains et semble réfléchir intensément.

Surtout que quoi?…

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? »

Je ne réagis pas dans un premier temps et finis par hausser des épaules.

Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien… la connaître. Me racheter à ses yeux. Être avec elle.

« Je vois maintenant pourquoi elle s'est retournée subitement vers Jacob. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui fais faire? Tu te rends compte à quel point tu l'as blessée en agissant de la sorte avec elle? »

J'encaisse ses questions en silence.

On m'a toujours reproché mon manque de tact, de philanthropie. On m'a même déjà demandé si mes parents ne m'avaient pas adopté.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment Rose avait pu tomber amoureuse de moi. Elle me répétait tout le temps que si je le voulais, je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien.

J'avais toujours été égoïste et asocial. Je n'avais juste pas trouvé la personne qui me pousserait à changer cet aspect là de ma personnalité. Et à présent je me rendais compte que peut-être… Bella était cette personne.

« Tu l'aimes? »

Je plonge mes yeux écarquillés dans les siens, le cœur ratant un battement.

Cette question, je l'évite soigneusement depuis des jours. Je savais très bien que quelqu'un allait finir par me la poser - surtout si je me mettais à parler - mais pas si vite. Ou pas encore. Parce que je n'en avais pas la réponse exacte.

Est-ce que j'étais amoureux d'elle?

Pouvait-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte?

Pouvait-on vouloir faire souffrir une personne parce qu'elle nous avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle?

« Je sais que la question peut paraître bizarre vu la façon dont tu te comportes parfois avec elle, mais certains de tes gestes, de tes regards… Commence-t-il, hésitant.

_ Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé. »

Il sourit et ne rajoute rien, attendant sans doute que je lui réponde.

« Je ne sais pas. Finis-je par dire.

_ Ce n'est pas un non… »

Non.

Évidemment.

Parce que quelque part, au fond de moi, je sais que la réponse est oui. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai tout gâché. Et qu'elle est avec Monsieur Je-suis-amoureux-d'elle-depuis-que-je-suis-tout-petit-et-je-ferai-tout-pour-la-récupérer.

« Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un. » Marmonnè-je.

Il éclate de rire alors qu'une bile amère envahit ma bouche.

« Jacob?… Non. Elle ne l'aime plus, ça fait longtemps. Dit-il.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu hier.

_ Vu la façon dont tu lui parles, tu ne crois pas qu'elle va venir vers toi la bouche en cœur en battant des cils? Elle est gentille, mais quand même! »

Je marmonne et me rassois à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors?

_ Ah ça!… Arrêter d'être aigri et de la rabaisser, ça serait déjà pas mal. » Me répond-il avec un sourire qui me rembrunit.

Moi?… Être gentil et social? .. Je crois qu'il croit trop en mes capacités…

_Oui, mais c'est pour Bella…_

« Tu veux qu'elle revienne vers toi? »

Je hoche vaguement de la tête.

« Alors tu le feras… »

**oOo**

Le Lundi matin, j'arrive un peu en avance au lycée.

Je me répète en boucle les conseils de Jasper.

Être sympa.

Éviter de lui parler avec amertume. Même si elle évoque Jacob.

Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas bien compliqué, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est insurmontable. Même si j'ai envie qu'elle me sourit. Qu'on discute comme quand j'étais assis chez elle, sur son canapé. Quand je lui avais proposé qu'on soit amis.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des millénaires.

Elle finit par arriver, peu après les autres, et mon estomac se contracte un peu lorsqu'elle s'approche de nous.

Le sol est verglacé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber dès qu'elle met un pied devant l'autre et malgré moi, je souris.

Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi, il doit jauger mes réactions.

Je vais tenter. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir, mais je vais essayer.

Elle a parcouru la moitié du chemin sans même glisser, quand elle fait un faux mouvement et que le type qui marche précautionneusement derrière la retient par la taille, me faisant serrer des dents.

_Du calme…_

Il la conduit doucement jusqu'au préau.

D'où je suis, je vois qu'elle a les joues rouges, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je l'ai déjà vu, lui. Je crois qu'on a notre cours de Maths en commun.

Alice marmonne quelque chose et nous la suivons tous jusqu'à elle.

Il lui presse doucement le bras en lui souriant, puis s'éloigne vers le hall principal, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Toujours acrobate à ce que je vois! » Dit Alice d'un faux ton de reproche.

Jasper éclate de rire et les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne les contrôle.

« Toujours allumeuse à ce que je vois. »

Je me détourne en serrant des dents, pestant contre moi-même.

_Mais quel con!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis encore en train de me traiter mentalement de tous les noms quand la voix un peu sèche d'Emmett me fait tourner la tête. Et lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la main presque bleue de Bella, mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge; c'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est fait?

« Euh… Un accès de colère… » Dit-elle vaguement.

_C'est à cause de toi…_

Non?! Sans blague…

Je lui ai tellement fait de mal ces derniers temps qu'elle a dû prendre un pan de mur ou je ne sais quoi pour moi.

Jasper me lance un regard rempli de reproche: il a fait le même rapprochement que moi… Il manquerait plus qu'il ait parlé avec Alice… Mais celle-ci n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de la blessure de son amie.

Comment je vais faire pour rattraper tout ça, maintenant?… Si c'est encore possible.

La cloche sonne, et elle tourne rapidement les talons vers son premier cours sous le regard curieux des autres, en cachant tant bien que mal sa main blessée. Je croise une nouvelle fois le regard de Jasper et acquiesce imperceptiblement de la tête avant de la suivre.

Je la rattrape facilement dans le couloir et la tourne doucement vers moi; vu le regard qu'elle me lance, j'ai vu juste en pensant que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle s'est blessée.

J'ai soudain envie de m'excuser, mais je me contente de la regarder. Elle et ses yeux presque froids.

« Tu me détestes au point de devenir masochiste? » Lui demandè-je en prenant délicatement sa main qu'elle retire violemment de mes doigts.

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et serre des dents; je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

_Elle devient comme toi… Par ta faute._

« Fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser, c'est pas ça qui fera de toi quelqu'un de bien. »

J'encaisse sans rien dire, même si ses paroles me blessent et me vexent en même temps. J'ai promis à Jasper d'essayer…

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle fait demi tour et se dirige vers son premier cours mais je la rattrape une nouvelle fois.

« Alors c'est bien à cause de moi… Et je peux savoir pourquoi? »

_Pour toutes les vacheries que tu lui as faites…_

Mon cœur bat étrangement alors que j'attends sa réponse que peut-être, elle ne me donnera pas. Elle est en train de me détester et quelque part, je me dis que je l'ai bien cherché… Mais d'un autre côté…

« Non. » Me répond-elle après m'avoir fait un sourire… glacial.

J'inspire profondément et me répète en boucle les conseils de Jasper. Mais je ne sais pas agir de cette façon. Je ne sais pas trouver les mots et les gestes.

Nous échangeons un long regard, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Une nouvelle fois. Alors, elle part pour de bon pour son cours et je sors mon portable de mon manteau pour envoyer un message à Jasper.

« _Je crois que c'est mort. E._ »

Je soupire en passant une main nerveuse sur mon visage et me dirige vers mon cours de Littérature où je suis déjà en retard. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, je sens mon portable vibrer et lis la réponse de Jazz:

« _Persévère. »_

J'ai un rire amer en lisant ce mot. On dirait qu'il parle d'une équation particulièrement difficile alors qu'il s'agit peut-être de _la fille_ comme le dirait mon père. Puis, des mots de notre conversation de l'avant-veille me reviennent en mémoire et me figent d'horreur: je lui ai dit qu'on devait s'éviter dorénavant.

Et si elle s'était blessée à cause de ça?…

**oOo**

A la pause de dix heures, je sors en trombe de mon cours et me dirige en courant vers celui de Bella.

J'ai réfléchi pendant deux heures à ce que j'allais lui dire. J'ai essayé de penser comme Jasper, je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré… La réponse à mes tourments intérieurs m'a paru évidente si je voulais lui faire une véritable place dans ma vie: elle voulait du concret, du solide. De la douceur. Et tout ça allait forcément passer par des… excuses sur mon comportement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais lui dire au juste, je ne sais même pas si ça suffira, mais je vais essayer.

Je m'arrête légèrement essoufflé devant la porte de son cours, et m'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et mon estomac se contracte lorsque je l'aperçois.

_Allez, fais-le! C'est pas compliqué!_

Non. Bien sûr, c'est pas compliqué… quand on sait ce qu'il faut dire.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi « je » t'ai fait faire ça? » Finis-je par lui demander, alors que nous longeons les couloirs, elle sans me regarder.

Bon ok, ce n'est pas trop comme ça que je voyais notre conversation, mais j'avoue avoir envie qu'elle me dise clairement pourquoi elle s'est blessée de cette façon… intentionnellement.

C'était par tristesse? Frustration? … Haine?…

Mon estomac se contracte un peu plus à cette pensée, même si on dit communément que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est très fine. J'ai du mal à voir cette fille haïr quelqu'un.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à toi que je pensais quand j'ai cogné dans ce mur. S'agace-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus. »

Elle hausse des épaules, le visage toujours fermé et ouvre les portes qui donnent sur la cour intérieure.

« Eh ben fin de la conversation. » Marmonne-t-elle alors que je remonte la fermeture Éclair de mon manteau en frissonnant.

Elle ne me laisse aucune chance. Et ça commence à m'énerver…

« Facilité comme d'habitude, hein, Bella? »

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Elle stoppe net, et se retourne vers moi, le regard lançant des éclairs et une part obscure de moi, celle qui prédomine la plupart du temps, s'en réjouit.

« On n'était pas censés ne plus se parler? » Me demande-t-elle avec impatience.

_Calme, gentil et social._

« J'ai changé d'avis. » Répondis-je, calmement.

Durant un quart de seconde, je vois qu'elle est déstabilisée, mais elle reprend un regard impassible de suite après.

« C'est pas la première fois. Demain tu me diras l'inverse. »

Je la regarde un instant. Elle me connaît beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Elle sait ce que je suis capable de faire pour ne pas souffrir.

Et une fois de plus, elle n'attend pas que je trouve les mots et tourne les talons comme si… elle me fuyait. Que ça lui faisait mal d'être en ma présence.

_C'est sans doute le cas…_

Je la rattrape une fois de plus; maintenant, c'est moi qui lui cours après…

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? La questionnè-je.

_ Hmmm… Parce que tu l'as déjà fait quatre ou cinq fois?

_ Il n'y en aura pas une cinquième ou sixième. » Lui dis-je avec détermination.

Ses yeux reflètent quelque chose de bizarre, comme si elle se battait contre elle-même. Comme si une partie d'elle voulait tout de même me croire. Celle qui me cédait à chaque fois lorsque je la prenais pour… mon défouloir hormonal.

« Donne-moi une, juste une raison de te croire. »

J'inspire doucement; qu'est-ce que Jasper dirait? Comment arriverait-il à regagner sa confiance?

« … Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. »

_Outch… Ça fait mal à l'ego…_

Elle me regarde à présent comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre et je me surprends à espérer. Un peu.

« C'est ça ta raison? Alors c'est juste par altruisme, histoire que je ne devienne pas une sale conne prétentieuse? »

Rester stoïque.

Elle est en train de me tester.

Je la regarde impassiblement alors que ses yeux me sondent.

« Oui… Tu es… quelqu'un de bien. »

_Si Jasper était là mon vieux, il serait fier de toi._

Mon cœur bat frénétiquement contre mes côtes et j'attends la suite des hostilités. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne va pas me laisser la tache facile.

Elle me regarde à son tour, incrédule.

« Merci. » Lâche-t-elle avant de me contourner pour rejoindre les autres.

Cette fois-ci, je ne la rattrape pas et rejoins les autres en silence, assez fier de moi. Je me rends compte qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation sans s'engueuler, chose totalement inédite pour nous. Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je croise le regard de Jasper qui me sourit à son tour.

Je m'enferme dans ma bulle, cherchant la solution à ma prochaine étape de mon plan pour regagner sa confiance.

A un moment donné, je les entends parler de Jacob et l'éclat qui brille dans ses yeux est pour moi l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure; et s'il était vraiment trop tard?…

Quelques minutes passent sous l'appréhension quand je la vois repartir vers le bâtiment principal. Sans un regard pour les autres, je la suis,l'estomac de nouveau noué.

Elle soupire lorsqu'elle me voit en face d'elle, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

« Tu es revenue avec lui? » Lui demandè-je, sur un ton faussement détaché.

Et si elle disait oui?… Et si Jasper avait tort?

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? » Me demande-t-elle à son tour.

Est-ce qu'une fille qui sort vraiment avec un garçon éluderait la question lorsqu'on lui pose?…

« Il te fera souffrir. Inévitablement. Il t'a déjà trahie. » Répondis-je avec véhémence.

Elle me regarde style « Toi aussi tu m'as fait souffrir », mais je ne scille pas.

« Ouais, possible. Et toi aussi tu me ferais souffrir si je recouchais avec toi. Pauvre de moi, il y a donc deux gars - trois même - sur Terre avec qui je ne dois rien faire si je veux garder mon cœur intact.

_ Ma priorité n'est pas forcément que tu recouches avec moi… Lui dis-je, un peu agacé.

_ Non, c'est que je ne me pervertisse pas à ton contact ! J'ai bien compris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans les parages ?

_ … Je voudrais… une chance de me racheter. Même s'il est sans doute trop tard. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… j'en voudrais vraiment une. »

_Alea jacta est._

Je viens d'étaler toutes mes cartes devant elle, et j'attends, l'estomac tellement contracter que j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt vomir si elle ne me répond pas très vite.

« Franchement, pourquoi je te ferais confiance hein ? Tu sais quoi ? On n'est jamais sortis ensemble, mais tu m'as fait souffrir bien plus que Jacob.

_ … J'en ai conscience. C'est pour quoi j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard. Murmurè-je avec hésitation.

_ Et tu veux quoi, au juste. Les violons, les roses rouges, les dîners aux chandelles ? »

L'espoir naît dans ma poitrine et je respire mieux. Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit « non ».

« Non, c'est pas trop mon genre. J'aimerais… que tu te sentes bien avec moi. Qu'on arrive à se faire confiance, ça serait déjà un bon début, je crois. »

J'en reviens pas des mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Rosalie en tomberait dans les pommes si elle m'entendait parler comme ça. Ou elle me regarderait comme si j'avais fumé quelque chose d'illicite. Mais c'est pour Bella que je le fais. Que je commence à m'en sentir capable.

« Ouais. Fait-elle assez sèchement. Ç'aurait été un bon début. Enfin voilà, on n'en est pas au début de notre « relation ». Et là, ça fait quoi ? Quelques heures que t'es « sympa », alors pourquoi je croirais que tu as radicalement changé par rapport aux derniers mois ?

_ Parce que quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose que je refusais de voir depuis pas mal de temps. »

Je croise une nouvelle fois son regard alors que la cloche sonne. Elle a l'air… sonné. Perdu. Tout autant que moi. Puis, elle rejoint sa prochaine classe et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Deuxième conversation sans engueulade…

**oOo**

A midi, nous nous retrouvons avec Alice et Jasper. Bella n'est pas encore là.

J'ai passé le reste de ma matinée à analyser mon comportement d'avant et mon comportement de maintenant avec elle. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi… gentil avec quelqu'un sans montrer une quelconque maladresse. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que quelqu'un arriverait à me rendre… « meilleur ».

Je souris à Jasper, et Alice me jette un vague coup d'œil avant de me tourner le dos. Il va aussi falloir que je me rachète à ses yeux si je veux récupérer vraiment Bella. Et je crois avoir ma petite idée sur comment y parvenir.

Bella finit par arriver d'un pas traînant et nous nous dirigeons vers la file d'attente. Je lui jette de vagues regards… qu'elle ne remarque pas. Elle semble plongée dans ses pensées et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle pense à moi.

Nous finissons par aller à une table à quatre, Rose et Emmett s'étant apparemment éclipsés lorsque la cloche a sonné.

Je regarde à nouveau Bella, cherchant quelque chose à lui demander, histoire d'engager la conversation et de lui prouver ma bonne foi.

« Alors… C'était comment ce matin? »

OK. J'aurais pu trouver mieux. Mais elle relève son visage surpris vers moi, s'étouffant à moitié, et ses yeux ne sont plus aussi froids que ce matin. Avant que je n'ai le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, Jasper lui tend un verre d'eau avec un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Apparemment, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

« Ça a été… merci. »

Mon cœur fait un double saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. J'ai rêvé ou son ton était… doux?

Prenant de l'assurance, je me tourne vers Alice - même si je vais sans doute regretter par la suite, mais c'est pour la bonne cause -.

« Alice… Humm… J'ai besoin de toi pour… quelques retouches sur mon costume. »

Ça y est. La bombe est lâchée. Et vu l'illumination de son visage, elle a parfaitement atteint sa cible.

Bella ne me lâche plus des yeux à présent, mais je reste concentré sur sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber! Et puis il faut que je l'accorde avec la robe de… euh… » Dit-elle en se tournant avec hésitation vers son amie. « Bella… Toi et Edward, vous allez bien toujours ensemble au bal, non?… »

Elle déglutit et se tourne vers moi, incertaine.

« C'est-ce qui était prévu il y a longtemps… Dit-elle.

_ Si tu ne comptes pas y aller avec Jacob. »

Bien. Je lui laissais le choix de ne pas y aller avec moi, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement libre d'y aller avec un autre que moi, même si ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Je t'avais promis. » Chuchote-t-elle avec hésitation.

Nous échangeons un regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, soulagé.

« Bon, ben Alice, je crois que tu peux accorder son costume à ma robe. » Dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'Alice sort vivement son carnet de son sac pour griffonner quelque chose et que Jasper me lance un regard satisfait.

**oOo**

J'ai fini il y a plus d'une heure et je l'attends contre sa camionnette, en grelottant de plus en plus. Le parking est désert depuis plus de dix minutes; qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire?

Je sors mon portable de ma poche, histoire de passer le temps, quand j'entends enfin la porte principale s'ouvrir et relève la tête pour la voir arriver. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle ralentit imperceptiblement l'allure, mais se dirige néanmoins vers moi. Est-ce que je n'en fais pas trop pour un premier jour de tentative d'approche?

« T'as pas fini il y a une heure, toi? Me demande-t-elle en arrivant à mon hauteur.

_ Je t'attendais.

_ Euh… Pourquoi? »

Je souris; j'adore la déstabiliser.

« Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie.

_ Ok. Là, tout de suite, si tu me sors que ce week-end tu as été enlevé par des extra-terrestres qui t'ont fait des tas de trucs bizarres, je te croirai sans mal. »

Loin de me démonter, je souris encore plus en la regardant.

« Je tente ma chance. Tu n'as pas trop l'air d'être contre.

_ En effet, je ferais mieux d'être un peu plus méfiante. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir enterré cette arrogance avec laquelle tu m'écrasais, il y a encore peu. Fis-je, mon regard toujours planté dans le sien.

_ Personne n'est parfait. Mais j'essaye tout de même de faire des efforts, reconnais au moins ça. Dis-je en me renfermant un peu.

_ Mais je le note. Ça fait un moment que je t'aurais jeté, sinon. Excuse-moi cependant de montrer un peu de retenue. »

Son ton sarcastique sonne l'alarme dans ma tête. Ne pas s'engager sur cette voie. Ne pas anéantir tous les efforts de la journée en laissant ma connerie reprendre le dessus.

« C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu as tout de même accepté d'aller au bal avec moi. Ça prouve peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

_ Évite de tirer des plans sur la comète. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de remettre ça avec toi. À l'heure actuelle je me demande encore si tu es plutôt schizophrène ou bon comédien.

_ Remettre ça avec moi ?… »

Décidément, elle me prend vraiment pour un pervers. Elle doit sans doute croire que c'est à cause de ça que j'essaye de… la « séduire ».

« Ouais. « Ça ». Je ne sais pas franchement comment qualifier la relation qu'on a eue.

_ Tu crois que je ne vois que tes seins, tes fesses et ta bouche lorsque je te regarde? Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis frustré sexuellement que j'essaye de changer? »

Je me sens vexé. Et en colère. Même si je ne dirais pas non pour la retoucher une nouvelle fois - mon estomac se tord à cette pensée - ce n'est pas ma priorité. Pour pouvoir faire ça, après ce qu'elle a vécu, je pense qu'il faut d'abord que je gagne sa confiance. Chose qu'elle ne semble pas encline à m'accorder.

_Retour à la case départ…_

« Ah non, vois-tu j'aurais cru que tu te serais contenté de mes fesses et de mes seins. J'aurais pas pensé à ma bouche. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es frustré que tu veux changer ; j'ai juste des doutes quant au fait que tu vas tenir longtemps ton changement.

_ Si je n'ai pas d'encouragement de ta part, ça risque de couper court, en effet. Sifflè-je entre mes dents.

_ Oh ben voyons, des encouragements tu n'en as pas eu assez par le passé peut-être ? Autant qu'on s'en tienne là, parce que franchement, je m'en voudrais de t'encourager si c'est pour qu'après tu décides que t'en as ras le cul de moi ! »

La colère a définitivement pris place en moi alors qu'elle ouvre comme si de rien était la portière de sa camionnette.

« C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça. Pour toi. Je ne sais pas si t'en rends vraiment compte. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, rageuse à son tour et l'excitation me gagne petit à petit. Elle se rapproche de moi, comme avant, jusqu'à me frôler, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent, et l'envie, insidieuse, revient.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Moi, je ne fais que suivre tes impulsions depuis le début qu'on se connaît ; maintenant, faut encore que je t'encourage quand tu décides quelque chose ? Si t'y tiens je peux te créer un fan club aussi ! Rage-t-elle, les yeux étincelants.

_ … Tu finirais par être jalouse. Répondis-je, le regard dur avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais non merci.

_ Jalouse. Ben ça t'aurais fait un encouragement, hein. Tant pis pour toi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce genre d'encouragement que j'aimerais. »

_Non. Ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu me laisses t'approcher encore un peu. Juste un petit peu. Tu m'as manqué…_

Et là, ma prière silencieuse s'exauce, et elle se rapproche pour passer ses mains froides entre les pans de mon manteau, les posant bien à plat sur mes hanches, me faisant presque haleter.

« Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Edward. » Me chuchote-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonne derechef et la rapproche de moi un peu plus.

_Ne brûle pas les étapes…_

« Pourquoi me touches-tu de cette façon, si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie ? » Lui chuchotè-je à mon tour.

Elle relève la tête, presque provocante, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux qui brillent de plus en plus.

« J'ai froid. Mais si ça te dérange, je rentre chez moi. »

Pour toute réponse, je la rapproche encore un peu de moi et plonge mon visage dans son cou et inspire profondément son odeur, laissant mes lèvres effleurer sa peau chaude.

Oui… Elle m'a manqué.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu frissonnes que pour cette raison. »

Dès que les mots sortent de ma bouche, je la sens se tendre un peu et je ferme les yeux en me traitant d'imbécile; je viens de tout gâcher.

« Ok. T'aurais aussi pu te dire que ça te dérangeait. » Dit-elle en se détachant de moi.

Loin de me laisser faire, je la pousse sur le siège conducteur, la forçant à s'asseoir et m'avance contre elle pour plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, et elle inspire doucement par la bouche. Bien. Parfait. Mes doits s'attardent un peu sur sa nuque et je finis par appuyer doucement dessus pour qu'elle penche son visage vers le mien. Je m'en approche délicatement, la laissant le temps de me repousser, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux pour en savourer la texture, et approfondis légèrement le baiser. Mon cœur bat fortement contre mes côtes et je commence à avoir envie de plus. De beaucoup, beaucoup plus…

A contre cœur, je me détache et caresse doucement son visage.

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. A demain, Bella. » Lui dis-je en m'éloignant après avoir posé une dernière fois ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je monte dans ma voiture, légèrement tremblant alors qu'elle démarre à côté de moi. Je m'adosse confortablement contre mon siège et ferme un instant mes yeux. Demain, je me renseigne pour trouver le meilleur appareil photo pro du marché pour Jasper…

_**A suivre...**_


	19. Nous comprendre

**Note :**

Bonsoir, bonsoir ^^

Donc, comme promis, nous voici de retour pour notre avant avant dernier chapitre.

C'est du lourd qu'on vous livre : 43 pages Word. Des fois, on se surprend nous mêmes.

Nous tenons, comme d'habitude, à vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous lire au fil des semaines, c'est juste : waw ! Merci, merci, merci ^^

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et à bientôt, bizoux ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

**matrineu54 : **Coucou ^^ Alors tout d'abord, merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur notre lien :p Et merci pour tes compliments, nous sommes flattées. Faut dire qu'on est en osmose constante :p Donc ce n'est pas très difficile pour nous de nous... compléter ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant ^^ Bizoux !

**evid3n-ce :** Coucou ^^ Alors je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre... Edward n'est PAS con, il est juste... très spécial :p Merci de ta fidélité, bizoux et bon chapitre ^^

**HelleHaare : **Salut ^^ Oui, Bella construira un autel à Jasper dans sa chambre à la fin de la fiction :p Mais c'est vrai qu'on va lui devoir une fière chandelle... Il est un peu le Jiminy Cricket d'Edward ;) Merci de ta fidélité, et bonne lecture, bizoux !

**Kik :** Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup d'aimer notre travail ^^ En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre-là également, bonne lecture et bizoux !

**fraise : **Hey ! ^^ Non, il n'y aura pas de couple Bella / Jacob, même si on a hésité longtemps... Il n'aurait pas fait long feu, mais après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé dans cette fiction, on a pensé que ça allait faire trop lourd et surtout trop long... Et Edward aurait été... pire qu'imbuvable - oui oui on peut le faire, je te rassure :p - Merci de ta fidélité, bonne lecture et bizoux !

**Holly : **Coucou ^^ Eh oui, ça avance... Il vaut mieux, vu qu'on arrive à la fin - eh oui, c'est triste, on sait ;) - merci beaucoup et bonne lecture, bizoux !

**PatiewSnow :** Hey ^^ T'inquiètes, on va arrêter avec les méchancetés gratuites, sinon Bella va se suicider :p On retourne dans un schéma un peu plus classique, il reste le plus beau à faire ^^ Patience ;) Merci, bizoux et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Nous comprendre**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Jeudi matin. Les vacances étaient dans deux jours ; enfin ! On commençait à sentir l'énervement des élèves, l'agacement des profs, l'arrivée de Noël ; une pluie diluvienne tombait depuis deux jours, lavant les restes de neige et de verglas, mais pesant sur notre moral.

Enfin, le moral de la plupart des élèves, pas celui d'Alice, qui voyait approcher avec excitation le bal de Noël. Apparemment, elle avait fini ma robe, et était pressée de me voir la porter.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me levai en soupirant ; mais en avisant mon sac posé sur la chaise, près de mon petit bureau, des images d'Edward m'assaillirent et je rougis.

_Idiote._

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, hier. Ne savais pas si ça allait porter à conséquence sur nos relations. Si ça voulait dire autant pour lui que pour moi.

Je secouai la tête, et décidai de voir ce que ça allait donner.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner et une douche expédiée, je me préparai pour partir, et attrapai mes clés.

Je posai le pied sur la chaussée mouillée ; refermai ma veste en frissonnant, montai dans ma camionnette. Des gestes routiniers, mais il y avait ce malaise au fond de moi. J'avais le cœur battant plus rapidement à la simple idée d'être bientôt au lycée ; bientôt auprès d'Edward et de son comportement étrange.

Quand j'arrivai sur le parking, il y avait une place à côté d'Edward, qui était lui-même à côté d'Emmett. Ah ben on allait faire brochette aujourd'hui ! Je m'y rangeai, et descendis ; je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer mon groupe d'amis. Je me dirigeai vers eux.

« Salut, Bella », souffla Edward à peine fus-je arrivée.

Je le regardai, un peu interloquée, et me sentis rougir légèrement.

_Idiote._

« Salut, Edward. Salut tout le monde. »

Alice plissa les yeux, et se mit à fixer assidûment Edward.

« Il y a quelque chose entre vous », lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Comment savait-elle ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Moi-même je ne savais pas !

Emmett et Rosalie se tournèrent vers Edward et moi et nous détaillèrent ; Jasper émit un son indistinct.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Edward avec détachement.

Cela me serra un peu le cœur. Il avait l'air complètement indifférent. Tranquille.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

Alice me jeta un bref coup d'œil pour jauger ma réaction ; mais je sentais bien que mon visage était impénétrable, plongée dans mes pensées comme je l'étais. Elle haussa les épaules ; deux possibilités. Soit elle répondait à Edward, soit elle changeait de sujet et j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

« Il faudra que tu m'apportes ton costume. Ou je passerai chez toi dans la soirée avec Bella. » Lui dit-elle.

Eh bien ça sera l'interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi avec moi ? Demandai-je un peu brusquement, déjà énervée en pensant aux questions dont elle allait m'assaillir.

_ Parce qu'on va regarder quelques trucs sur Internet pour ton maquillage et ta coiffure. On hésite sur quelques trucs avec Rosalie et…, me répond-elle comme si de rien n'était.

_ Quoi ? Elle t'a mise dans le coup ? » réagis-je en me tournant vers Rosalie.

Il me paraissait pourtant évident qu'Alice ne supportait pas Rose ! Mais apparemment elle avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Elle ne m'aurait pas « prêtée » sinon.

L'image me fit presque sourire. Je me sentais comme _l'objet _de leur réconciliation.

« Il paraît que t'as l'intention de louer une limousine. » Dit soudain Edward à Emmett.

Une limousine ? J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était vraiment utile tout ce luxe ?

« Ouais. Une idée brillante de mon père pour une fois. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est pas trop tape à l'œil pour une ville comme Forks. » Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_À peine_, grimaçai-je intérieurement. Moi qui aimais passer inaperçue…

« N'en parle pas trop fort ; si Jessica et sa clique l'apprennent, elles risquent de vous prendre en otage pour que vous les emmenez à nos places. »

Jasper éclata de rire en secouant la tête et Alice sortit un carnet de son sac. Une vraie femme d'affaires. Du moins elle s'en donnait l'air.

« Donc, Edward, on dit 20 h ce soir ? Je ne peux pas avant, désolée, fit-elle.

_ Euh non. J'ai prévu un truc, désolé. Demain si tu veux. »

Le silence tomba un peu ; je détournai le regard, ne voulant rien laisser paraître.

Il avait quelque chose de prévu. La première question qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était… avec qui ? Mais je me morigénai. Après tout, peut-être seulement qu'il allait rendre visite à un oncle de passage dans la région. Emmener sa voiture au garage.

_À 20 heures, hein ? Et sa famille n'est pas du coin à ce que je sache…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda Rose.

_Oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Il ne répondit pas.

La cloche retentit alors ; et Alice me saisit le bras, commençant à me parler des ajustages de ma robe en me traînant vers notre salle de cours. Mais je savais que c'était pour faire diversion. Jamais elle ne parlait couture avec moi. J'y connaissais rien et ne m'y intéressais pas.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi ? » demanda-t-elle à peine fûmes-nous installées en classe.

Je soupirai. C'était parti.

« Rien, Alice.

- Ne me mens pas ! Je ne supporte pas ça. »

Ok, c'était une mauvaise idée d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Autant se rapprocher de la vérité… Et après tout, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider à y voir plus clair ? Edward ne s'était pas gêné pour parler à Jasper visiblement…

- Bon, ok… me résignai-je. On a couché ensemble. »

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, sourcils froncés, puis repris la parole.

« Je sais ça. Le soir de sa rupture, sur la falaise ; tu me l'avais raconté.

- Ouais, euh… Il est possible que… »

Je rougis, et me cachai la tête entre les mains.

« Ok. On l'a refait, une fois. Dans les vestiaires. »

Cette fois, Alice resta silencieuse un moment ; je ne relevai pas la tête, mais l'imaginais sans mal me fixer, ahurie.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

Je la regardai à nouveau, presque implorante.

« Je sais, c'est… Bref… Je sais plus quoi faire, Alice. On s'engueulait avant le truc de la falaise. On s'est engueulés après. Puis on a couché ensemble. On s'est engueulés à nouveau. On fait que ça ; s'engueuler ! Il m'a demandé qu'on ne se revoie plus, plusieurs fois ; me l'a redemandé samedi, à la Push. Et là… Il se montre… »

Je secouai la tête, perdue.

« Je ne vous dérange pas, Mademoiselle Swan, et votre voisine ? » siffla le prof.

Je rougis, et me tus. Alice attendit que le prof reprenne son cours.

« Il se montre… Quoi ?

- … Étrange. Gentil. » soufflai-je.

Alice sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis grogna.

« Il est au courant, Jazz ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je crois qu'Edward lui a tout dit.

- Je vais le tuer » siffla-t-elle.

Avant de me regarder avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi, tu sais. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Non. Tu fais fausse route.

- Je ne fais pas fausse route. J'en ai le sentiment. Et Jasper aussi le croit ; il lui aurait cassé la gueule en apprenant la façon dont il te traite sinon.

- Jasper, casser la gueule à quelqu'un ? Relevai-je, sceptique.

- Ok, disons qu'il l'aurait pris entre quat' z'yeux ! C'est qu'un détail. »

Je soupirai, et retournai ma tête vers le tableau, le regard dans le vide.

« Je n'y crois quand même pas. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Non, c'est pas possible. »

Je vis Alice secouer la tête du coin de l'œil ; mais elle ne rajouta rien.

De toute façon, je verrai bien ce qui allait se passer entre Edward et moi…

**oOo**

À la pause de dix heures, je retrouvai Alice dans le couloir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes menant à la cour ; mais Jessica et Lauren nous bousculèrent. Elle nous jetèrent à peine un regard dédaigneux et se dirigèrent vers leurs cavaliers respectifs pour le bal ; Mike et Tyler.

Puis la première se tordit la cheville, et, poussant un petit cri aigu, se retrouva effondrée sur le lino crade en plein milieu du couloir.

Alice et moi écarquillâmes les yeux tandis que les autres élèves faisaient un silence avant de se mettre à rire.

Nous, par solidarité -pour quelle obscure raison, je vous le demande-, nous nous retînmes.

Jusqu'à ce que Jessica s'écrie :

« Non ! C'est une catastrophe ! Mon talon ! Il est cassé ! »

Je hoquetai, et Alice et moi nos tournâmes vers la porte de sortie ; avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Arrivées dehors, nous rejoignîmes Jasper et Edward, hoquetant, les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut au tour de Rosalie et Emmett de nous rejoindre ; ce dernier nous demanda ce qui nous faisait tant rire.

Alice se fit une joie de lui expliquer, discours assorti de commentaires made in Alice Land.

Je croisai très brièvement le regard d'Edward ; intense. Il souriait aussi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et détournai les yeux.

Soudain, ce furent les voix de Jess et de Lauren qui jaillirent derrière nous ; une histoire de chaussures, bien sûr. Ça me passait bien au dessus. Je me plongeai dans mes pensées, à cent mille lieux de là.

Quand un doux ténor me fit relever la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on aille en cours ensemble ? » Me demanda Edward.

_Tiens ? Il me regarde ? Moi ? C'est à moi qu'il demande ça ?_

Je le dévisage, un peu éberluée, alors que les autres se sont figés aussi, semblant se poser à peu près les mêmes questions que moi.

« Je crois que tu as eu ta lueur d'intelligence mensuelle, petite sœur, ce matin. Tu devrais penser à te convertir dans la circulation, Bells. Tu ressembles beaucoup à un panneau stop. » Rit Emmett.

Je le fusillai du regard. De quoi il se mêle ? Sa remarque n'aurait pas été aussi gênante… si je comprenais tout ce qui se passe entre Edward et moi.

Un petit sourire naît au coin de mes lèvres. Se peut-il qu'Alice ait eu raison ?

« Edward t'a posé une question, Bella. » Fit Alice en insistant sur nos prénoms, impatiente.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, le sondai du regard.

« On n'a pas cours ensemble. »

Pas de surprise ; Jasper semblait un peu gêné, Emmett amusé, et Alice agacée. Oh, et Edward… Edward, c'était indéfinissable. Il avait pas l'air ravi.

« Vous êtes dans le même couloir, non ? Demanda Jasper.

_ Non, mais t'inquiètes. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'en a pas envie. » Répliqua Edward avant de se détourner.

Alice me fit les gros yeux ; je lui renvoyai un regard agacé. _Mêle-toi de tes oignons._

« T'es vraiment cruche quand tu t'y mets !

- Hé, t'es pas à ma place alors arrête, s'il te plaît ! » Répliquai-je à voix basse.

Je me détournai, et partis sur les traces d'Edward en l'appelant.

Il s'arrêta, ne se retourna pas. Vexé, encore ? Je me demandais si je pourrais supporter son caractère de merde.

_Si tant est qu'il voulait être avec toi…_

_La ferme, la Voix._

Je le rattrapai, et on reprit notre marche vers le bâtiment. Edward ne pipa mot ; aussi, quand il s'arrêta devant sa classe, continuai-je jusqu'à la mienne sans rien ajouter. De toutes façons, il ne me regardait même pas.

_T'es content ? On a été ensemble en cours, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?_ Songeai-je, amère.

Je l'observai, puisque lui ne prenait pas la peine de se tourner vers moi. Mais que voulait-il au juste ? C'était quoi ces changements de comportement ? Pourquoi il voulait m'accompagner alors qu'il ne m'avait rien dit ?

Peut-être simplement en avait-il marre d'entendre les remarques des autres. D'entendre Alice parler du bal. De ma robe, mon maquillage, ma coiffure. De supporter ses regards sur lui et moi, ainsi que ceux de Jasper, plus discrets mais réels quand même.

Peut-être qu'il avait simplement été assez sympa pour vouloir m'en éloigner aussi en prétextant m'amener à ma salle.

Quelle autre explication ? Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas me parler, et semblait m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir suivi tout de suite. Pourtant, je l'avais rejoint, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

Il tourna alors le regard vers moi ; je ne baissai pas les yeux, cherchant si je pouvais trouver des réponses à mes questions dans les siens.

Soudain, Angela et Ben apparurent main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey Bells ! Fit la première.

_ Alléluia ! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. » Soufflai-je en les regardant avec tendresse.

Angela rougit en étouffant un rire gêné et Ben fit un petit sourire d'excuse. À tous les coups, il a fini par se lancer maladroitement à l'eau en l'invitant au bal et le reste a suivi…

« On s'est enfin jetés à l'eau. Me dit-elle.

_ Hmmm. Oui, je vois ça. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Angela rit un peu plus clairement, puis lança un regard à Edward.

« Et toi et… » chuchota-t-elle.

_Et merde… elle aussi, elle est au courant ?_

« Ça va. Répondis-je rapidement, ne désirant pas m'attarder sur le sujet alors que le principal intéressé était à portée d'oreille.

_ Vous… arrivez à… communiquer ? Insista-t-elle.

_ On se débrouille. » conclus-je brièvement.

Ensuite, la cloche retentit ; je soupirai, soulagée. Je croisai une dernière fois le regard d'Edward ; et, presque machinalement, nous nous sourîmes mutuellement.

Comme si c'était naturel, entre nous. Plutôt que de nous disputer.

Je suivis le flot des élèves qui rentraient dans ma salle de classe.

Je passai mon cours entier à réfléchir à l'attitude d'Edward ; si bien que quand la fin du cours sonna, et que je tombai sur lui en sortant, je rougis légèrement.

« Littérature ? » Lui demandai-je, désireuse d'instaurer un dialogue, aussi court soit-il.

Il me lança un regard surpris. Quoi, comme si je n'avais jamais fait d'efforts pour nous réconcilier !

« … Oui. Répliqua-t-il machinalement.

_ Vous étudiez quoi ? Continuai-je.

_ … _Roméo et Juliette._ « Amour, donne-moi ta force et cette force me sauvera. » récita-t-il sans conviction.

_ Tu ne ferais pas un bon acteur. Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis, ça s'entend. » fis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Il ne répondit rien ; n'eut pas vraiment le temps, non plus, puisque Alice et Jasper rappliquèrent.

« J'ai vu la robe de bal de Jess ! » Attaqua Alice.

Et c'était parti…

« Ah… Répondis-je, un peu saoulée.

_ Elle est sublime ! On ne se refuse rien quand on se croit important. Elle l'a faite faire sur mesure, t'imagines ? Continua-t-elle.

_ Et alors ! Toi aussi tu le fais ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Lice… Ce n'est qu'une robe… Souffla Jasper.

_ Ce n'est pas _qu'une _robe ! C'est un chef d'œuvre ! Va falloir que je fasse des retouches pour que Bella puisse rivaliser et…

_ T'as vu les photos de la robe de Jessica ? » Demanda la voix de Rose.

Bon ben voilà, elles allaient pouvoir commenter entre elles.

Ouais non mais on n'avance pas là !

« J'ai faim » grognai-je alors que mon estomac me rappelait à ma condition humaine.

Évidemment, je pus compter sur le soutien d'Emmett, qui décida tout le monde à se diriger vers le self.

Rose et Alice continuaient de discuter bal, robes, coiffure, maquillage…

De moi, aussi.

« Si vous vous êtes réconciliées pour jouer à la Barbie avec moi, je préférais quand vous vous faisiez la gueule ! » Sifflai-je en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ça ne les toucha même pas.

« Vivement que tout ça soit fini. Marmonna Emmett.

_ Tu veux qu'on y aille en limousine, je te rappelle. » Lui rappelai-je en marmonnant.

Si il pouvait oublier l'idée…

« Autant marquer le coup. » Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Raté. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Les gars commencèrent à parler sport ; sauf Edward, en fait. Moi, je m'enfermai dans mon monde ; si ça pouvait m'empêcher d'écouter les babillages des deux férues de mode…

« Au fait ! Le prof de sport n'est pas là, cet aprèm. » lança Jasper.

Ah ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Alice se tourna directement vers Edward.

« Parfait ! Comme ça on va pouvoir prendre les mesures et on va faire notre briefing, Bella. »

Et merde. J'étais censée y aller avec elle ; mais vu le silence d'Edward, je n'y tenais peut-être plus tant que ça… Si il restait avec ce comportement un peu coincé, ça allait être inconfortable. En plus, avec Alice qui allait nous observer comme sous un microscope et Rose qui à tous les coups en ferait autant…

« J'ai des heures de piano à rattraper. » bougonna Edward, mettant fin à mes hésitations.

Là, c'était clair. Il ne voulait pas nous voir débarquer.

Surtout moi, je devinais. Après tout, il avait demandé son aide à Alice pour les vêtements. C'était donc normal qu'elle passe chez lui, elle ; c'était même obligatoire qu'elle le fasse aujourd'hui.

Non, encore une fois, c'était moi le problème.

Ça cadrait avec le fait qu'Edward disait avoir quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Si c'était parce qu'il avait une autre fille… Cela expliquait qu'il cherche à ce qu'on retrouve des relations amicales, d'où son comportement des derniers jours, mais qu'il ne tienne pas à me voir plus que ça. Et ce, même s'il m'avait embrassé…

« Je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans mes cours. » fis-je sèchement.

Edward se leva brusquement et disparut ; je ne fis que baisser les yeux, amère.

Et voilà, retour à la case départ. De ma faute, je suppose ? Du moins Edward semblait-il vouloir le croire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Emmett. T'as cherché à lui faire du pied, Bella ? Ricana-t-il bêtement.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je sèchement. De toutes façons, c'est toujours moi, le problème ; vous en faîtes pas, c'est pas à vous qu'il en veut. »

Je me levai à mon tour, les larmes aux yeux. Vis que les autres se regardaient d'un air étonné mais ne savaient que dire. Tant mieux ; je n'avais pas envie de les entendre, surtout d'entendre les leçons d'Alice.

Je sortis du self ; me dirigeai vers ma camionnette. Mais ma meilleure amie courait vers moi, justement. Je soupirai, et l'attendis.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle, à court de souffle.

- T'as bien vu ! Répliquai-je, triste. Edward n'arrive pas à me supporter. Et c'est triste, mais ça me fait mal.

- Mais non ! Tu…

- Je t'en prie ! La coupai-je. Tu vas me dire qu'il me refuse chez lui et se comporte aussi sèchement parce qu'il m'adore ?

- Il est timide !

- Timide, t'en as d'autres comme ça ? Je sais qu'il l'est un peu, de prime abord, mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi, il serait temps qu'il se décoince, non ! M'énervai-je. Non, la vérité c'est qu'il aimerait que tout soit simple, qu'on devienne plus ou moins potes, mais sans plus ! »

Elle se tut, réfléchissant un peu, les sourcils froncés en un air inquiet.

« Je t'avoue qu'à moi aussi son comportement me paraît bizarre, reconnut-elle enfin.

- C'est pas grave » fis-je finalement d'une voix très triste en m'adossant à ma camionnette.

J'avais le cœur gros. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Alice s'approcha de moi, et me serra dans ses bras en me frottant le dos.

« T'inquiètes pas. Ça s'arrangera, j'ai un bon pressentiment. »

Je ne répondis rien ; nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes. Puis elle s'éloigna, et me donna une légère tape, avec un grand sourire.

« Et oublie cet air triste ! Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs et des rides, ça va pas le faire avant le bal ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Son enthousiasme me fit sourire, même si j'étais toujours un peut triste. Je me redressai, et montai dans ma camionnette.

« Et sincèrement… fit Alice avant que j'eus refermé la porte. Je crois pas qu'Edward se fout de toi. Je… Tu verras bien. Mais tu vas au bal avec lui ; et si ça signifiait rien, pour lui… Il ne prendrait même pas la peine d'y aller. »

Elle avait plongé son regard dans le mien, franc. Je finis par hocher la tête.

À tous les coups elle avait raison. Elle se trompait rarement, en fait, quand elle avait une intuition ; mais si c'était le cas…

_Edward, putain, bouge-toi !_

**oOo**

Le soir, j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte.

Les mains pleines de savon, je tendis l'oreille ; mon père se levait pour aller ouvrir, mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. Supposant que c'était Billy ou Harry, je m'essuyai avec le premier torchon venu pour aller le saluer.

« C'est qui, Papa ? Demandai-je.

- C'est le fils du Docteur… Tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais le voir… Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Edward ?! » répétai-je, éberluée.

Il avait pas quelque chose à faire ce soir ?

Un doute m'assaillit soudain. Et si ce quelque chose… c'était moi ?

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, et me plantai aux côtés de mon père. Aïe, celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir envie de traîner notre visiteur au poste pour une interrogation en bonne et due forme.

_Mais que diable foutait Edward ici ?_

« Euh… salut. Souffla-t-il, en évitant le regard de Charlie.

_ Salut. » Répondis-je en fusillant mon père du regard, rougissant un peu à l'idée du malaise qu'il avait dû faire éprouver à Edward.

J'espérais qu'Edward ne s'imaginait pas que j'avais parlé de lui en tant qu'« amoureux », et que c'était pour ça que mon père se montrait si… fermé.

« Je… peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

- Tu peux le faire devant moi. » assura Charlie.

Je lui lançai un nouveau regard noir, et il marmonna quelque chose en tournant les talons, nous laissant un peu d'intimité -enfin, pas beaucoup.

« Désolée. M'excusai-je -vieux réflexe.

- Il n'y a pas de mal… Hmmm… Voilà, je… voulais savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on aille… marcher ou faire un tour? »

J'haussai les sourcils. Le voir si timide, ainsi, c'était…

« Pardon ? » fis-je un peu brusquement.

Il baissa les yeux, se frotta la nuque.

« … Je… C'était stupide, désolé. Soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

- Euh… attends, le retins-je. Je veux dire… Pas que je veux pas… mais… »

_Mais je suis plus que stupéfiée de te voir ici, et dans cet état._

« Je voulais qu'on discute un peu… J'avais peur que tu refuses si je t'appelais, alors je suis venu. Reprend-il en me faisant à nouveau face.

_ Ouais… Bon, attends… je prends une veste. » acceptai-je.

Je rentrai dans la maison ; mon père n'était pas loin, faisant semblant de lire le magasine télé. Mais je ne m'y trompais pas ; il avait mis le téléviseur sur muet, et je savais que ce n'était pas pour écouter le silence.

« Je vais faire un tour, le prévins-je.

- Mais, Bella, tu vas au lycée, demain…

- Je serai de retour assez tôt, m'agaçai-je en attrapant une de ses vestes. Ne t'en fais pas ! »

Je regagnai l'entrée -Edward était toujours là. Je n'aurais même pas été étonnée qu'il se soit barré -ou d'avoir rêvé son passage.

« Me voilà. On va où ? demandai-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- … Je connais pas trop cette partie-là de la ville.

- Ok… Par là » fis-je en désignant une rue calme, où nous avions moins de risque de nous faire épier par les voisins.

Nous marchâmes en silence au début ; j'attendais qu'Edward parle. Parce que d'une part, je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire, mais en plus je ne savais absolument de quoi il voulait qu'on discute. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu me chercher.

Ce qui me faisait plaisir..

« Pourquoi t'as quitté Phoenix? » finit-il par me demander.

Je tressaillis. Était-ce une manière d'introduire un autre sujet de conversation, ou était-il seulement venu pour… papoter ?

Je m'abstins de m'extasier du fait qu'il savait que j'avais quitté Phoenix. Il aurait pu mal le prendre.

« Hum… Pour laisser ma mère vivre sa vie avec mon beau-père, répondis-je, neutre.

- Et… ça te manque pas ? »

Voulait-il en venir quelque part ? En ce qui le concernait, est-ce que sa ville lui manquait, et voulait-il savoir si ce manque allait être comblé avec le temps ?

« Si. Parfois, répondis-je. Mais y a Alice, Jazz, les autres… Et puis je me suis rapprochée de mon père. C'est pas plus mal. »

Le silence retomba. Mais il décida de ne pas le laisser s'éterniser.

« Et tu veux rester ici… toute ta vie ?

_ Non. Et toi ? Ton ancien chez toi… ne te manque pas ? »

_Bien sûr que non je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux faire des études ; et c'est pas à Forks que ce sera possible._

« J'en ai beaucoup voulu à mon père de quitter Miami pour une bourgade dans le fin fond du pays. De m'obliger à quitter Rose. Le conservatoire, le soleil, tout ça… J'ai même pensé à m'émanciper. Et puis, j'ai fait des rencontres… Ma vie a été bouleversée. »

Rose. Ben oui. Son premier amour, et certes peut-être pas l'unique… mais le dernier avant un long moment, j'avais bien l'impression. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer ; ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie d'avoir une… chance avec moi que ça impliquait forcément qu'il ait des sentiments aussi forts.

« Ouais. On se fait à ça. Enfin, tu l'as eue quand même, Rosalie. Et puis… cet été, tu seras diplômé. Tu pourras repartir. C'est qu'un an.

_ Tu veux aller où ? Seattle?

_ Non. Je ne sais pas vraiment ; j'aimerais aller là… où je serai seule. Je veux dire… Pas ma famille à côté.

_ … On restera toujours en contact ? »

Je tressaillis ; autant de froid que de surprise. Je m'arrêtai, et le regardai, désabusée. Il me demandait ça comme si c'était moi qui allait faire obstacle. Bien sûr que non ; c'était toujours lui, depuis le début, qui avait tenu les fils de notre relation.

« Pas de problème pour ma part, fis-je froidement, blessée par le fait qu'il semblait oublier ce « détail ».

- Vu le ton sur lequel tu le dis, permets-moi de douter. » Répliqua-t-il, irrité.

Il m'énervait. Il était en train de réussir à gâcher cette paix que lui-même cherchait à instaurer entre nous.

« Tu veux nous relancer sur le sujet ? M'énervai-je. Je veux bien garder le contact. Mais si… Laisse tomber. Tant que tu me répondras, on restera en contact.

- Mais si quoi ? Si je change d'avis, tu me vireras de ta vie ? Ça, je le sais ! Mais c'est pas mon intention, sinon pourquoi je prendrais toute cette peine pour essayer de nouer une relation avec toi ? Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

_ Ouais, bien sûr… Ta peine me touche, tu peux me croire, ironisai-je.

_ Arrête ça! »

Je me renfermai. Il semblait franchement utopique d'imaginer qu'un jour nous nous entendrions.

« Et toi, tu pars où ? Demandai-je, neutre. Puisqu'il voulait clore le sujet.

_ … Quand tu sauras, alors je saurai aussi. »

Je tressaillis à nouveau ; lui lançai un bref regard. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Entendait-il, comme je le supposais, qu'il se débrouillerait… pour me suivre ?

« Tu sais que je pourrais le prendre pour un « j'irais là où je sais que tu ne seras pas » ? Souris-je vaguement.

- Oui, mais tu es plus intelligente que ça… Du moins, j'espère. »

Je décidai de ne pas relever.

« … Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Honnêtement, je pourrais partir en Alaska, s'il le fallait. Tu me suivrais ? Pourquoi ? Ça ne nous empêcherait pas de rester en contact…

- Si on reste en contact… Autant se voir, non?

- Bien sûr. Enfin… on n'y est pas encore, hein. On n'est qu'en décembre, conclus-je, gênée par cette discussion qui semblait ne pas vouloir aboutir.

- … Ouais. Parle-moi des autres. Ta relation avec eux. Tu n'as jamais… été attirée par Emmett ou Jasper ? »

C'était quoi ces questions, franchement ? Attirée par Emmett ou Jazz ?

« Jazz, c'est mon ami depuis… pff, je m'en souviens même pas. Il est pas comme les autres gars, les gars populaires, alors qu'il pourrait. Alice m'a choisie comme meilleure amie dès le jour où elle m'a vue arriver, petite nouvelle du lycée de Forks. Quant à Emmett… c'est le grand frère, et comme Jazz, un populaire qui s'ignore. Non, je n'ai jamais été attirée par eux. Ç'aurait été presque… incestueux.

- Et en dehors de Jacob, t'es jamais tombée amoureuse?

- Si. »

Le silence retomba à nouveau, et je me demandai si j'avais bien fait de lui sortir la vérité, ainsi. Mais enfin, il faisait des efforts pour essayer de recoller les morceaux ; je pouvais au moins contribuer en étant à peu près franche.

« Ça a été différent ? Entre Jacob et l'autre ? Enfin… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Super. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris que c'était de lui dont je parlais. Mais après tout… mes regards, cette époque où je le désirais par dessus tout, ça datait de quand pour lui je n'étais qu'une poussière, à défaut d'être un parasite. Normal qu'à l'époque, même avec son ego surdimensionné, il n'ait rien remarqué.

« Oui. Très différent. Rien à voir, même. »

C'était certain.

« Sur quels points? »

Mauvais. Si j'étais trop précise, il comprendrait que c'était lui que j'avais aimé -que j'aimais. Et là, même s'il n'éprouvait pas un quart des mêmes sentiments pour moi, je craignais qu'il ne s'endorme sur ses lauriers et ne redevienne l'abruti qu'il avait été avec moi. Adieu, cette facette de lui que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui commençait à m'attirer vraiment. Je n'aurais pas la moindre chance d'apprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi.

« … Tous, éludai-je. Mais au final… Toutes les relations ne sont-elles pas différentes ? »

Je soufflai vaguement, espérant qu'il ne notifierait pas la tentative de détournement de la conversation.

« Si… Rien qu'à voir toi et moi, murmura-t-il.

- Ouais. Rien qu'à voir toi et moi » confirmai-je d'une voix basse.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris. Je m'autorisai un certain soulagement. Je toussotai, commençai à laisser mes yeux vagabonder sur les maisons.

« Et toi ? Je suppose que… tu recherches à trouver à nouveau une Rosalie. Qui serait, elle, faite pour toi. Enfin, je veux dire… avec qui tu pourrais être toi-même. Comme avant. »

Je tentais quoi, là ? De lui montrer la jalousie que j'éprouvais à l'idée qu'il trouve une nouvelle copine ?

Il rit.

« Tu veux dire… Blonde, sexy, à forte poitrine?… Non…

- Ben je sais pas… c'est elle que t'as aimé. Enfin bon… je suppose que tu verras quand tu seras à la fac. C'est pas à Forks que… »

Je m'enlisais. Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais, agacée.

« Comment en est-on arrivés à parler de ça…

- Ça te gêne ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça ne nous ressemble pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous ressemble? » fit-il, sarcastique.

Je stoppai net, le fusillai du regard.

« Nous engueuler. Baiser. Nous engueuler. Nous faire la gueule. Essayer maladroitement de faire comme si on pouvait être amis. J'aimerais qu'on soit amis, mais toi, le veux-tu ? »

Eh ben voilà. J'avais pété un câble.

« Non. » répondit-il.

Je détournai le regard, pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes affluer sous mes paupières.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit amis. Oh, il voulait qu'on se rapproche. Super, mais à quel point ? Je n'arrivais absolument pas à l'imaginer tomber amoureux de moi -de toute façon, il avait toujours été plutôt clair sur le fait que ce genre de sentiments, à mon égard, ne le tarauderait jamais.

« Alors on fait quoi, là, au juste ? Demandai-je avec une certaine colère.

_ On discute. On apprend à se connaître. »

Pas besoin de se connaître beaucoup, pour sortir vaguement ensemble. Mais admettons.

« Ok…tu vas faire quoi, comme études ? Fis-je en relançant un sujet de conversation neutre.

- Littérature. « Plus tu m'offenses et plus je t'aime » _ Luis Vaz de Camoens. » Souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Cette fois, ça ressemblait à une déclaration.

Mais c'était les mots d'un autre.

« Littérature…, commentai-je vaguement. J'aurais cru que tu partirais en Musique.

- J'ai l'amour des mots… Et toi?

- Sociologie. Pas que j'ai l'amour des autres, mais…

- Oui. Tu es philanthrope, je sais.

- Philanthrope ? Non. Mais j'aime étudier les civilisations.

- Étudier les autres… Fais mon portrait, alors. »

Il s'arrêta, et posa sa main sur mon bras en un doux effleurement ; je me retournai vers lui, le cœur serré.

Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras !

« Pas les autres. Je laisse ça à Jazz et aux psys. Moi, c'est les civilisations que je veux étudier, répondis-je d'une voix un peu cassée, hésitante.

- Mais tu ne veux pas essayer quand même ?… Tu as peur de me vexer ?

- Te vexer. Pour ce que ça changerait… tu me tournerais le dos, je m'en remettrais. Ok, tu veux que j'essaie… »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, et d'une traite, décidai de lui dire ce que je pensais de ses relations aux autres.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour avoir des tonnes de relations sociales. Il y a les gens avec qui tu t'entends… et les autres. La plupart du temps, tu t'en fous, tu laisses couler. Tu es agréable avec les premiers, et tu ignores les autres. Mais là… depuis quelques jours, t'as décidé de changer. D'un coup, tu es passé de désagréable à « essaie d'être agréable » envers moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, et je commence à me demander si toi-même tu le sais. Mais ce que j'en vois, c'est que ça te met en situation d'inconfort. Alors, Edward… ça me fait plaisir que tu cherches à faire des efforts. Mais si ça doit te déplaire, je préfèrerais que tu n'en fasses rien. Car je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles de te mettre dans une situation inconfortable. »

Tout le long de mon discours, il me regarda avec… intérêt ? Puis, il me sourit.

D'un sourire qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort, plus douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Il saisit ma main, et entrelaça nos doigts.

« Rentrons. » fit-il.

Nous fîmes le chemin en sens inverse ; sa main autour de la mienne me brûlait ; mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais rompu ce contact.

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-il alors que nous nous arrêtions devant ma maison.

Hésitante, je me tournai lentement vers lui. Il posa sa main sur ma joue ; et à la lueur dans ses yeux, j'eus l'impression qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Mais il ne le fit pas, et je me surpris à le regretter. Il serait resté froid et énervé tout au long de notre promenade, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il le fasse ; mais là… Les dernières minutes, il avait été si…

« C'était sympa… » fit-il, interrompant mes pensées.

J'hochai la tête, détournai les yeux ; et il soupira si doucement que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

« Bonne nuit. À demain.

- A demain, Edward. »

Je me retournai, et ouvris ma porte pour rentrer dans ma maison ; mais je me figeai, alors qu'une nouvelle pensée me traversait l'esprit, et je me retournai vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'apprécies, Edward ? Je veux dire, en dehors d'une quelconque… attirance physique, et en dehors du fait que tu penses que je suis une fille « bien » fis-je en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. On n'a jamais réellement parlé avant aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pour s'engueuler ; et on a beau avoir les mêmes amis, et avoir… couché ensemble, on n'a jamais réellement… fait connaissance. Au final, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, mes goûts et ce que je n'aime pas, et la plupart des choses que tu sais, tu les as apprises il y a quoi, quinze ou vingt minutes ? Alors dans ces conditions… peux-tu vraiment m'apprécier ? »

Il me regarda de longues secondes ; et sourit.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai envie de te connaître. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit partis sur de bonnes bases et j'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Que tu juges aussi par toi-même si j'ai une place dans ta vie. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Ça ne sera pas facile, je serai toujours un con arrogant par moments, mais… c'est à tenter. Je pense…

- J'ai bien compris, ça, Edward. Mais je ne vois pas du coup pourquoi moi. Alors que de toute évidence, je t'énerve souvent plus qu'autre chose.

- C'est bien pour cette raison. Je n'accorde pas d'importance aux gens qui ne me touchent pas. Je pourrais aussi te retourner la question ; je t'énerve aussi et tu veux toujours me faire une place dans ta vie…

- Tu ne m'énerves pas. Tu m'as déçu. C'est différent. Mais laisse tomber ; ça n'a aucune importance.

- Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu ne l'évoquerais pas ! » s'agaça-t-il.

S'il n'était pas capable d'entendre ce genre de vérité sans s'agacer, je craignais qu'aucune relation ne soit possible entre nous…

« Je t'ai repris, simplement ! Me défendis-je. Tu préfèrerais que je te dise que c'est mort et que tu peux aller te faire foutre ?

- Tu attends que je m'implique à fond et que je commette une erreur pour pouvoir me virer de ta vie sans en éprouver des remords ? Fit-il en s'approchant légèrement de moi.

- Une erreur. Tu en as commis plus d'une depuis qu'on se connaît -moi aussi, j'en ai fait pas mal. Ça n'est pas pour autant que je t'ai viré.

- Raison de plus ! Peut-être que la prochaine sera fatale ! Tu sais très bien que j'en commettrai, même si j'essaie de m'améliorer.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je sais que t'as des défauts, j'en ai aussi, et ça ne changera pas. Reste juste à savoir si nos défauts seront compatibles ou pas, et des fois, j'ai des doutes…

- On a toujours des doutes quand on s'implique émotionnellement. » murmura-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me raidissant un peu.

S'impliquer émotionnellement.

Je voulais le croire ; je voulais croire qu'il le faisait.

Mais je voulais aussi et surtout pouvoir en être sûre.

« Ouais, encore faut-il s'impliquer. Un peu plus de trois jours.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'impliques ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, se rapprochant de moi.

Et merde. Il était en train de comprendre. À la réflexion… c'était pas plus mal. Et puis ça lui faisait un nouvel encouragement.

« Disons que ça fait deux semaines que je ne m'implique plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « s'impliquer »?

- Un certain nombre de choses… S'intéresser à l'autre, chercher à comprendre ses réactions, chercher à changer pour s'adapter à ses désirs en font partie. Mais ça nécessite d'avoir des sentiments, et de les assumer.

- Si je te dis maintenant que j'en ai, tu ne me croiras pas… » souffla-t-il en détournant mon regard.

_Que tu dis… Bien sûr que je te croirais ! Pour peu que tu y mettes les formes._

« Apparus comme ça, un petit matin en se levant ? Un peu étrange, non ? Et puis, ça n'expliquerait pas ton comportement de ces dernières semaines, répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

- Apparus petit à petit, avec le temps et selon les évènements. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait pas mal de semaines que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi… C'est à cause de ça que je me suis comporté de cette façon avec toi. C'est étrange, oui. Mais je venais de souffrir énormément à cause de Rosalie, je ne voulais pas essuyer un nouvel échec affectif. Mais apparemment, il ne suffit pas de vouloir. Quand ça arrive, c'est là et on n'y peut rien. Je suis aujourd'hui prêt à l'assumer; si tu ne veux pas de moi, renvoies-moi et je te laisserai tranquille.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu ne me laissais pas te connaître, jusqu'à hier. Et je sais que tu veux que ça change ; mais mets-toi à ma place, tu crois que c'est facile de « faire connaissance » avec quelqu'un qui avec qui on a couché, puis qui a voulu te virer ? Ça n'a rien de naturel.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Je crois qu'il faut que tu y réfléchisses.

- Si j'y réfléchis, Edward, je te claque tout de suite ma porte à la gueule. C'est plutôt un mauvais plan pour toi.

- … Je prends le risque. A moins que tu n'aies déjà une réponse à me donner.

- Une réponse, je pourrais facilement t'en donner une. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Alors ne va pas dire que je ne fais pas d'efforts…

- Parce que tu me dirais « non », c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je t'enverrais chier en bonne et due forme, comme j'aurais pu le faire dès la première fois que tu m'as repoussée. »

_Comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que j'en suis incapable._

Il ne sembla pas comprendre ça, et se referma sur lui-même, puis se recula de quelques pas. Se dirigea vers sa voiture, se retournant juste une dernière fois vers moi.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Sans attendre, il monta en voiture et démarra.

Je n'avais même pas pu lui répondre qu'il ne m'avait pas dérangée…

Je rentrai, un peu énervée. Et voilà, c'était encore parti en couille.

Puis on frappa à la porte ; et je la rouvris machinalement, dans la mesure où j'étais restée à côté.

C'était Edward. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'analyser l'information, il m'attrapa par le bras, me tira à l'extérieur et me plaqua contre le mur.

Il n'y eut aucun mot. Aucune parole échangée. Un regard un peu surpris.

Une main sur ma hanche, tremblante. Une autre sur ma joue. J'avais envie de pencher la tête pour la sentir un peu plus ; je le fis.

Comme si on apprenait à se découvrir -se redécouvrir.

Il se baissa sur moi, et enfin nos corps se rencontrèrent, s'épousèrent, comme avant. Je retrouvais son odeur, devenue familière et réconfortante, mais aussi…

Cette odeur qui éveillait toutes ces sensations en mon ventre.

Sa bouche trouva la mienne, qui s'entrouvrit ; nos langues commencèrent ce ballet auquel elles étaient habituées sans l'être réellement. Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour m'approcher plus de lui encore ; comme si on pouvait ne faire qu'un.

Je vins à manquer d'air ; nos bouches se décrochèrent, mais je ne m'éloignai pas. Je ne voulais pas ; j'avais même l'impression de paniquer rien qu'à cette idée.

On n'avait pas besoin de mots. Je le croyais, maintenant. Je voulais le croire. Quelque chose était possible ; il voulait qu'on fasse quelque chose de cette attirance entre nous.

Soudain, je voulus lui dire ce que moi j'attendais de nous.

« Edward, je…

_ Non. S'il te plaît, ne gâchons pas tout encore une fois. » me coupa-t-il.

Un peu déçue, j'inspirai profondément ; et me détachai de lui. Mais je lui pressai la main pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne faisait rien.

J'attendrais donc pour lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Je rentrai dans ma maison, sans un mot de plus.

J'étais incapable de raisonner clairement. Alors je décidai de ne pas le faire.

Je me couchai sur mon lit, fixant le plafond ; et les seules sensations qui m'accompagnèrent furent celles de sa main sur ma hanche, et de sa bouche sur la mienne…

* * *

**EDWARD **

**

* * *

  
**

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai super bien dormi.

J'ai l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie avec Bella, même si, comme me l'a très bien dit Jasper, il ne faut pas que je crie victoire trop tôt.

Elle m'a laissé l'embrassé. Encore. Oui, mais elle le faisait aussi avant. Elle m'a à peine rendu mon baiser, ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore pas mal de chemin à faire.

J'ai bien envie qu'on fasse une sortie ensemble. Juste elle et moi.

Qu'on discute.

Qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

Qu'elle me laisse l'approcher… encore. Et que je gagne définitivement sa confiance.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça de bon matin? »

Je me tourne vers Rose qui m'observe avec curiosité. Ainsi que mes parents.

« D'habitude, t'es loin de te lever du bon pied. » Renchérit-elle.

Je la regarde énigmatiquement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et elle plisse ses yeux, comme si elle allait entrer dans mon cerveau si elle faisait ça.

« C'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il neige. » Dit mon père, l'air de rien.

Ma mère pouffe à côté de lui, et je lui jette un regard noir.

« C'est pas comme si c'était pas courant dans cette région. Marmonné-je en me levant de mon tabouret.

_ Eh ! Tu peux m'emmener aujourd'hui ? Ça fait longtemps ! » Me dit tout à coup Rose en se levant également.

Je la regarde en levant un sourcil.

« Ton nounours en sucre ne vient pas ?

_ … Comment tu sais que je l'appelle comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle, mortifiée en rougissant.

_ J'ai des oreilles, ma chère… Mais oui, si tu veux. »

Elle marmonne quelque chose à la quelle je ne porte aucune attention et me dirige vers l'entrée, prends mes affaires et sors. Jasper est déjà là, accoudé contre ma voiture grossièrement déneigée.

« Merci. Lui dis-je, en contournant ma Volvo.

_ Je m'ennuyais… Répondit-il en souriant.

_ Salut Jazz ! S'écrie Rose en arrivant en trottinant.

_ Nounours en sucre ne vient pas la chercher ? » Me demande-t-il en levant un sourcil lorsqu'il ouvre la portière passager.

J'éclate de rire alors qu'elle s'installe derrière en bougonnant.

« De bonne humeur ?

_ Ouais, il a dû avaler un clown au petit déjeuner. » Répond Rose tandis que je mets le contact.

Je lui jette un regard blasé dans le rétro mais ne réponds pas. Jasper sourit à mes côtés et commence à parler du bal.

« Emmett voulait louer une limousine. Dit Rose, toute excitée.

_ Une limousine ? A Forks ? Fis-je, surpris.

_ Son père est concessionnaire ; il a des contacts. Tout ce qui a des roues, il peut se le procurer. M'explique Jasper.

_ La Porche d'Alice… Soupire Rosalie, rêveuse.

_ Une Porche ?

_ En plus d'un clown, t'as avalé un perroquet ? » Me demande Jasper, moqueur.

Je me renfrogne et me reconcentre sur la route, jusqu'au lycée.

Emmett et Alice sont déjà là. Mais pas Bella… Même si je sais qu'elle arrive rarement avant moi, je me sens déçu.

Je trouve une place libre à côté de la grosse Jeep et me gare. Puis, nous descendons et nous dirigeons vers les deux autres. Je me détourne lorsque les deux couples s'embrassent et vois avec satisfaction la camionnette rouge tourner à l'angle de la rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se gare à côté de moi, et vient vers nous, impassible.

« Salut Bella. Soufflé-je quand elle arrive à notre hauteur.

_ … Salut Edward. » Répond-elle en rougissant un peu. « Salut tout le monde. »

Je souris et sens un regard posé sur moi. Un regard qui n'appartient pas à Jasper ; il est plus insistant. Plus scrutateur. Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois Alice m'observer, ainsi que Bella, en plissant un peu les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose entre vous. » Lâche-t-elle tout de go.

Emmett et Rosalie nous regardent à leur tour avec curiosité alors que Jasper se gratte la gorge.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Lui demandé-je, le plus détaché possible.

Elle ne répond pas, me regardant toujours les yeux plissés. Elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Bella et finit par hausser les épaules, indifférente.

« Il faudra que tu m'apportes ton costume. Ou je passerai chez toi dans la soirée avec Bella. Me dit-elle.

_ Pourquoi avec moi ? » Demande celle-ci.

Mon estomac se tord un peu à son ton un peu brusque.

« Parce qu'on va regarder quelques trucs sur Internet pour ton maquillage et ta coiffure. On hésite sur quelques trucs avec Rosalie et…

_ Quoi ? Elle t'a mise dans le coup ? » S'écrie-t-elle en se tournant vers Rose, éberluée.

Celle-ci lui fait un petit sourire contrit alors qu'Emmett soupire, ennuyé.

« Il paraît que t'as l'intention de louer une limousine. Lui dis-je.

_ Ouais. Une idée brillante de mon père pour une fois. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est pas trop tape à l'œil pour une ville comme Forks. Me répond-il en haussant des épaules.

_ N'en parle pas trop fort ; si Jessica et sa clique l'apprennent, elles risquent de vous prendre en otage pour que vous les emmenez à nos places. »

Jasper éclate de rire en secouant la tête tandis que Alice sort son carnet de son sac.

« Donc, Edward, on dit 20 h ce soir ? Je ne peux pas avant, désolée. Me dit-elle.

_ Euh non. J'ai prévu un truc, désolé. Demain si tu veux. »

Les autres - sauf Bella - me regardent avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Me demande Rose.

Je jette un regard à Bella que Jasper surprend et hausse des épaules.

La cloche sonne à ce moment-là alors qu'Alice accapare encore Bella pour ses derniers ajustages. Celle-ci marmonne, pas très emballée, tandis qu'Emmett et Rose s'éloignent vers le gymnase.

« On se retrouve à 10 h ? » Me demande Jasper.

Je hoche de la tête en regardant les filles s'éloigner vers le bâtiment D, puis il s'en va à son tour.

Je soupire en me dirigeant vers mon cours de Bio.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

A part pour me dire bonjour, elle n'a pas fait attention à moi.

Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si elle ne voulait plus me donner une autre chance ? Elle n'avait pas l'air super emballée à propos du bal…

_Tu te poses trop de questions._

Oui. Sans doute. Mais si seulement j'en avais les réponses…

**oOo**

« Edward ! »

Je me tourne vers Jasper juste avant de sortir du bâtiment principal pour retrouver les autres. Il arrive vers moi en courant et s'arrête à ma hauteur, un peu essoufflé.

« Alors, comment ça se présente ? »

Je me renfrogne et hausse des épaules. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et surtout, comme si je ne lui en avais pas assez parlé hier soir.

Je lui ai tout raconté ; il avait l'air assez fier de moi, il m'avait même dit que j'étais sur la bonne voie mais qu'il fallait quand même que je m'attende à des réactions bizarres de sa part. Mais à la place des réactions, j'avais eu le néant intergalactique.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, je dirais. Me dit-il.

_ … Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.

_ C'est bien pour ça. Tu apprendras avec le temps que c'est une réaction positive chez elle. »

J'échappe un rire nerveux quand je vois la porte du bâtiment D s'ouvrir sur elle et Alice, riant aux éclats. Et ça me fait sourire. C'est dingue ça ! Elle rit et ça me rend heureux.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur ? Demande Emmett en arrivant avec Rosalie.

_ Jess s'est cassée la gueule devant Tyler et Mike. Elle a cassé son talon. » Répond sa sœur.

Rose et Jazz rient à leur tour.

« Y a qu'elle pour porter des talons et savoir à peine marcher avec. »

A ce moment-là, la porte du bâtiment D s'ouvre à nouveau sur une Jessica furieuse et boitillante.

« Attends ! Je crois que j'ai des baskets dans mon casier ! Lui crie sa copine en lui courant après.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux mettre des _baskets_ avec ce pantalon ?

_ C'est vrai que ça serait pas top. » Marmonne Alice à côté de moi.

Bella lui lance un regard blasé alors que les deux filles s'éloignent vers le hall principal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont cruches ! Dit Emmett, exaspéré.

_ Elles font partie de ton fan club officiel, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Réplique sa sœur sur un ton détaché.

_ Vous n'allez pas commencer, vous deux. Souffle Jasper.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille en cours ensemble ? » Fis-je à Bella.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça, soudain. Ni pourquoi elle semble aussi choquée et Emmett, railleur.

« Je crois que tu as eu ta lueur d'intelligence mensuel, petite sœur, ce matin. Tu devrais penser à te convertir dans la circulation, Bells. Tu ressembles beaucoup à un panneau stop. » Dit-il.

Bella semble sortir de sa torpeur et lui lance un regard noir en serrant des dents, puis elle reporte son attention sur moi et baisse les yeux alors qu'un petit sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres.

_Ses lèvres…_

Elle ne répond toujours pas alors que les autres nous regardent comme si on était le nouveau film à sensation.

Je sens mes mâchoires se contracter et je commence à perdre patience. Peut-être que son sourire était moqueur, tout compte fait. Ou peut-être que je me le suis imaginé, tout simplement…

« Edward t'a posé une question, Bella. » Dit alors Alice en insistant sur mon prénom et le sien.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, puis me fait face en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose.

« On n'a pas cours ensemble. » Répond-elle d'une petite voix.

Jasper se racle la gorge, Emmett éclate de rire et Alice souffle, excédée, en la regardant lourdement.

Mon estomac se tord et je sens mon courage partir petit à petit. Et si je l'embrassais, là, devant nos amis et les allées et venues des autres élèves, peut-être que je n'aurais plus à faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle me regarde vraiment.

« Vous êtes dans le même couloir, non ? Demande Jasper.

_ Non, mais t'inquiètes. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'en a pas envie. » Répliqué-je en me détournant.

Alice fait les gros yeux à Bella - qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore ? - et je commence à m'éloigner, dépité.

« T'es vraiment cruche quand tu t'y mets ! » Fait la voix excédée d'Alice.

Emmett pose une question que je n'entends pas et allonge le pas pour rejoindre le bâtiment B.

« Edward ! »

Je ralentis instantanément l'allure, alors que mon cœur rate quelques battements.

Elle arrive à ma hauteur en courant un peu, mais je ne me tourne pas vers elle. Pas trop envie de voir qu'on l'a forcée à me suivre.

Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment encore vide, en silence, puis nous dirigeons vers nos salles de cours respectives. Elle est à trois salles de moi, pour cette heure-là.

Je m'appuie contre le mur en m'efforçant toujours de regarder en face de moi. De toutes façons, elle s'est arrêtée devant sa propre classe, elle n'a sûrement pas envie qu'on discute. Je soupire et passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Puis, je me risque à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Un tout petit.

Elle est aussi appuyée contre le mur, et semble m'observer franchement.

_Fais pas le con ! Parle lui !_

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à me tourner vers elle, quand la fille du pasteur et le dernier sauveur de Bella en date, arrivent… main dans la main.

« Hey Bells ! Fait son amie avec un grand sourire.

_ Alléluia ! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. » Souffle Bella avec un sourire aux lèvres en les regardant.

Son amie pouffe de rire, rougissante, et son copain a un petit sourire contrit.

« On s'est enfin jetés à l'eau. Lui dit-elle.

_ Hmmm. Oui, je vois ça. » Répond Bella avec un sourire.

Son amie rit à nouveau et son regard croise le mien. Je me détourne précipitamment et fais semblant de sortir mon portable de ma poche quand elle demande, presque en chuchotant :

« Et toi et…

_ Ça va. Répond-elle rapidement.

_ Vous… arrivez à… communiquer ?

_ On se débrouille. »

J'échappe un rire nerveux. Elle parle de nous, là ?

_Vous communiquez mieux qu'avant, quand même !_

Un silence s'ensuit et la cloche sonne la reprise des cours. Les élèves commencent à s'engouffrer dans le couloir et je les regarde, désappointé et amer. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé quand elle m'a rejoint ?

Le prof arrive et au moment de rentrer dans la classe, je la regarde une nouvelle fois et croise ses yeux. Inconsciemment, je lui souris un peu et je me sens vraiment idiot. Jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'elle me sourit à son tour et que je me fasse bousculer par les autres qui entrent dans la salle.

Jasper avait peut-être raison, encore une fois : ses silences sont sans doute plus éloquents que ses mots.

**oOo**

A midi, je marque un léger temps d'arrêt lorsque je la vois sortir de sa salle en même temps que moi. Elle rougit un peu et me fait un sourire un peu tremblant… que je lui rends. Nous sortons en silence vers le bâtiment principal et je me désespère de ne pas avoir quelque chose de bien à lui dire pour engager la conversation quand elle me lance sur un ton un peu abrupt, comme si elle était nerveuse :

« Littérature ? »

Je lui lance un regard surpris alors qu'elle rougit en soupirant doucement.

« … Oui. Répliqué-je ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre d'autre.

_ Vous étudiez quoi ?

_ … _Roméo et Juliette._ « Amour, donne-moi ta force et cette force me sauvera. » Récité-je machinalement.

Un rire nerveux sort de sa gorge au moment où nous pénétrons dans le hall bondé.

« Tu ne ferais pas un bon acteur. Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis, ça s'entend. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Alice et Jasper arrivent sur notre droite.

Je soupire, déçu une nouvelle fois. J'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus seul avec elle.

« J'ai vu la robe de bal de Jess ! Marmonne Alice.

_ Ah… Répond Bella sans grande conviction en détachant ses yeux de moi.

_ Elle est sublime ! On ne se refuse rien quand on se croit important. Elle l'a faite faire sur mesure, t'imagines ?

_ Et alors ! Toi aussi tu le fais ! Bougonne Bella.

_ Lice… Ce n'est qu'une robe… Souffle Jasper.

_ Ce n'est pas _qu'une _robe ! C'est un chef d'œuvre ! Va falloir que je fasse des retouches pour que Bella puisse rivaliser et…

_ T'as vu les photos de la robe de Jessica ? » Demande précipitamment une voix derrière moi.

Rosalie.

Je soupire, à l'instar de Jasper et Emmett qui se poste à mes côtés alors que Rosalie et Alice se plongent dans un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'elles ont vu.

« J'ai faim. Marmonne Bella.

_ Idem. On y va. » Répond Emmett.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous asseyons enfin à une table un peu à l'écart alors que Rose et le lutin déchaîné complotent dans leur coin.

« Si vous vous êtes réconciliées pour jouer à la Barbie avec moi, je préférais quand vous vous faisiez la gueule ! » Siffle Bella en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

Alice relève la tête de son carnet, et hausse des épaules avant de se replonger dans ses notes.

« Vivement que tout ça soit fini. Marmonne Emmett.

_ Tu veux qu'on y aille en limousine, je te rappelle. Lui fait rappeler Bella.

_ Autant marquer le coup. » Répond-il en haussant des épaules.

Nous commençons à manger, Jasper et Emmett parlant du match de baseball à venir, Bella dans sa bulle. J'en fais de même et me demande si je ne devrais pas retenter de lui parler à mon tour. Après tout, elle l'a bien fait, elle…

Rassemblant mon courage, j'inspire profondément quand Jasper se tourne vers nous :

« Au fait ! Le prof de sport n'est pas là, cet aprèm. »

Alice relève vivement la tête et se tourne vers moi.

« Parfait ! Comme ça on va pouvoir prendre les mesures et on va faire notre briefing, Bella. »

Je lui jette un vague regard et vois qu'elle n'a pas l'air très ravi.

« J'ai des heures de piano à rattraper. » Marmonné-je en me replongeant dans mon assiette.

Voilà. Comme ça, elle ne trouvera pas d'excuses bidons pour ne pas venir.

« Je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans mes cours. » Réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Jasper soupire à côté de moi et Emmett nous regarde avec curiosité. C'est bizarre… mais là, je n'ai plus très faim.

**oOo**

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella ? » Me demande Rosalie lorsque je referme la porte de chez moi, une demie heure plus tard.

Je jette un vague regard dans le salon, m'assurant que ma mère n'est pas dans les parages, puis hausse des épaules, enlève mon manteau et monte les escaliers.

« Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien ; ça saute aux yeux ! » Me dit-elle.

Eh bien si ! Justement. C'est ça le problème ; il n'y a rien.

« Tu as beaucoup changé avec elle, je l'ai remarqué. »

Pas de réponse.

Elle soupire.

« Tu veux sortir avec elle. »

Cette fois-ci, je me tourne vers elle au milieu du couloir. Ce n'est pas une question. C'est une affirmation.

Elle me toise et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que je la contredise. Ou que j'essaye.

« Oui. » Lâché-je.

Le silence retombe.

Elle a légèrement ouvert la bouche et me regarde un peu choquée.

« C'est vrai ?

_ … Oui, c'est vrai. Marmonné-je en soupirant.

_ Et… Ça fait longtemps ? »

Je la regarde une nouvelle fois. Elle veut sans doute savoir si j'avais des vues sur elle quand on était encore ensemble.

« Non. Soufflé-je.

_ Ah ben ça alors…

_ Comme tu dis.

_ Et elle ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui demander ? Le déluge ? »

Je lui lance un regard peu amène alors qu'elle soupire à son tour. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle me pousserait dans les bras d'une autre fille ?

« T'es exaspérant. Marmonne-t-elle.

_ Je comptais aller la voir ce soir, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Le rencard !

_ Tu réfléchis vite pour une blonde. »

Elle se renfrogne et hausse des épaules.

« Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Me demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ Tu crois que j'y ai pensé ?

_ Les miracles, il paraît que ça existe.

_ La preuve : tu m'as quitté pour Goliath.

_ … Et… T'es amoureux ?

_ … J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

_ Ça va ! Grogne pas !… Quand je vais dire ça à Emmett…

_ Hors de question !

_ Mais…

_ Tu veux qu'elle soit au courant avant même que je ne lui en ai parlé ? »

Elle soupire, déçue et moi, je respire mieux. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lui raconter notre histoire avec Bella. Trop de culpabilité.

« Pourquoi t'as pas voulu qu'elle vienne, alors ?

_ Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

_ Parle pour toi ! T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit quand t'es parti brusquement. Elle pense que ton seul problème, c'est elle. »

Mon estomac se tord alors que je me traite mentalement de tous les noms.

Jasper va me tuer.

Et pire : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, maintenant ?…

**oOo**

J'ai passé mon après-midi à jouer, pesant le pour et le contre et je me suis quand même décidé à faire cette folie qui germe dans mon esprit depuis la veille.

Je suis devant la porte de sa maison, gagné par l'appréhension.

Je jette un nouveau regard à la voiture de police garée juste derrière moi et déglutis en levant le bras pour frapper contre la porte. Je le savais qu'il fallait que je l'appelle avant de venir. J'aurais pu lui demander qu'on se retrouve quelque part. Mais non ! Je voulais lui faire la surprise ! Être spontané !

Sans même y réfléchir, je frappe et attends, le cœur lourd. Et ma hantise se réalise: le Chef Swan se tient devant moi, et visiblement, il n'a pas l'air très heureux de me voir ou d'être dérangé.

« Oui ? Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Euh… Bonsoir, Monsieur. Je suis… Commencé-je d'une voix pas très assurée.

_ Le fils du Docteur Cullen, je sais. Me coupe-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

_ Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Bella, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Il est plus de 20 heures. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle attendait de la visite.

_ C'est qui, Papa ? »

Je soupire imperceptiblement alors que son père ne me quitte pas du regard, ni ne bouge pour me laisser entrer.

« C'est le fils du Docteur… Tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais le voir… Dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers l'intérieur de la maison.

_ Edward ?! » Fait-elle surprise.

Quelques secondes après, elle arrive et se plante à côté de son père, les joues un peu rouges.

« Euh… salut. Soufflé-je, en évitant le regard de son père.

_ Salut. Répond-elle les joues un peu plus rouges.

_ Je… peux te parler ?

_ Tu peux le faire devant moi. » M'assure son père.

Elle lui lance un regard noir, et il marmonne en tournant les talons, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil sceptique.

« Désolée. Me dit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal… Hmmm… Voilà, je… voulais savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on aille… marcher ou faire un tour ? »

Je la regarde, rongé par l'appréhension.

Elle ouvre un instant la bouche, les sourcils haussés.

« Pardon ? » Fait-elle un peu brusquement.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je me sens terriblement con, tout à coup. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû venir. C'est trop tôt.

Je baisse les yeux, me passe une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

« … Je… C'était stupide, désolé. Soupiré-je, en tournant les talons, le cœur lourd. Déçu. Terriblement déçu.

_ Euh… attends, résonne sa voix. Je veux dire… Pas que je veux pas… mais…

_ Je voulais qu'on discute un peu… J'avais peur que tu refuses si je t'appelais, alors je suis venu. Dis-je en me tournant une nouvelle fois vers elle, prenant soin de ne pas la regarder en face.

_ Ouais… Bon, attends… je prends une veste. »

Elle disparaît dans la maison ; j'entends sa voix un peu agacée parler avec son père, et soudain elle réapparaît, dans une veste d'homme en coton. Elle arrive à ma hauteur.

« Me voilà. Fait-elle d'une voix un peu froide. On va où ?

_ … Je connais pas trop cette partie-là de la ville.

_ Ok… Par là. » fait-elle en m'entraînant dans une rue calme, sans plus me regarder.

Nous marchons en silence quelques instants.

Entamer la conversation. C'est ce qu'il y a toujours de plus délicat.

Je lui jette de vagues coups d'œil, elle semble absorbée par la contemplation de ses pieds.

« Pourquoi t'as quitté Phoenix? » Finis-je par lui demander.

C'est peut-être stupide comme question. Peut-être aussi un peu délicat. Mais je me souviens le soir de Thanksgiving au bowling, elle en avait vaguement parlé à Rose.

« Hum… Pour laisser ma mère vivre sa vie avec mon beau-père.

_ Et… ça te manque pas?

_ Si. Parfois. Mais y a Alice, Jazz, les autres… Et puis je me suis rapprochée de mon père. C'est pas plus mal. »

Le silence retombe. Elle n'a visiblement pas envie de faire d'efforts ; comment je fais pour la connaître mieux, moi?

« Et tu veux rester ici… toute ta vie?

_ Non. Et toi ? Ton ancien chez toi… ne te manque pas ? »

J'ai un sourire doux-amer. Ma vie d'avant… C'est tellement loin, maintenant.

« J'en ai beaucoup voulu à mon père de quitter Miami pour une bourgade dans le fin fond du pays. De m'obliger à quitter Rose. Le conservatoire, le soleil, tout ça… J'ai même pensé à m'émanciper. Et puis, j'ai fait des rencontres… Ma vie a été bouleversée. »

J'inspire profondément l'air froid de Décembre et lui jette un vague regard. Elle observe toujours ses pieds et tremble un peu ; j'ai envie de la ramener près de moi, mais je me retiens. Pas de faux pas.

« Ouais. On se fait à ça. Enfin, tu l'as eue quand même, Rosalie. Et puis… cet été, tu seras diplômé. Tu pourras repartir. C'est qu'un an.

_ Tu veux aller où? Seattle? Demandé-je en éludant ses sous-entendus.

_ Non. Je ne sais pas vraiment ; j'aimerais aller là… où je serai seule. Je veux dire… Pas ma famille à côté.

_ … On restera toujours en contact? »

L'idée d'être séparé d'elle commence étrangement à me peser. J'ai pas trop envie que ça arrive. Qu'on s'éloigne définitivement, il y a des chances pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas après et je veux faire un bout de chemin avec elle. J'en ai vraiment envie…

Elle s'arrête, me regarde avec un air désabusé. Puis secoue la tête, et détourne les yeux.

« Pas de problème pour ma part, fait-elle d'une voix un peu plus froide.

_ Vu le ton sur lequel tu le dis, permets-moi de douter. Répliqué-je avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

_ Tu veux nous relancer sur le sujet ? S'énerve-t-elle un peu. Je veux bien garder le contact. Mais si… Laisse tomber. Tant que tu me répondras, on restera en contact.

_ Mais si quoi ? Si je change d'avis, tu me vireras de ta vie ? Ça, je le sais ! Mais c'est pas mon intention, sinon pourquoi je prendrais toute cette peine pour essayer de nouer relation avec toi ? M'énervé-je à mon tour.

_ Ouais, bien sûr… Ta peine me touche, tu peux me croire.

_ Arrête ça! » La prévins-je.

Elle se renferme ; se retourne vers la rue dans laquelle nous avançons.

« Et toi, tu pars où ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

_ … Quand tu sauras, alors je saurai aussi. » Marmonné-je.

Elle tressaille, me lance un regard.

« Tu sais que je pourrais le prendre pour un « j'irais là où je sais que tu ne seras pas » ? Fait-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Oui, mais tu es plus intelligente que ça… Du moins, j'espère.

_ … Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Honnêtement, je pourrais partir en Alaska, s'il le fallait. Tu me suivrais ? Pourquoi ? Ça ne nous empêcherait pas de rester en contact…

_ Si on reste en contact… Autant se voir, non ?

_ Bien sûr. Enfin… on n'y est pas encore, hein. On n'est qu'en Décembre.

_ … Ouais. Parle-moi des autres. Ta relation avec eux. Tu n'as jamais… été attirée par Emmett ou Jasper ? Lui demandé-je sans la regarder, me sentant un peu… mal à l'aise d'évoquer ça avec elle.

_ Jazz, c'est mon ami depuis… pff, je m'en souviens même pas. Il est pas comme les autres gars, les gars populaires, alors qu'il pourrait. Alice m'a choisie comme meilleure amie dès le jour où elle m'a vue arriver, petite nouvelle du lycée de Forks. Quant à Emmett… c'est le grand frère, et comme Jazz, un populaire qui s'ignore. Non, je n'ai jamais été attirée par eux. Ç'aurait été presque… incestueux.

_ Et en dehors de Jacob, t'es jamais tombée amoureuse?

_ Si. »

Le silence retombe à nouveau et nous tournons dans une autre rue.

Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de savoir de qui elle parle. S'il l'a fait souffrir. S'il est au lycée et qu'elle fait comme si il n'existait pas, maintenant.

« Ça a été différent ? Entre Jacob et l'autre ? Enfin… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

_ Oui. Très différent. Rien à voir, même.

_ Sur quels points ? Insisté-je, malgré moi curieux.

_ … Tous. Mais au final… Toutes les relations ne sont-elles pas différentes ?

_ Si… Rien qu'à voir toi et moi. Murmuré-je.

_ Ouais. Rien qu'à voir toi et moi » Confirme-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Elle toussote, regarde ailleurs.

« Et toi ? Je suppose que… tu recherches à trouver à nouveau une Rosalie. Qui serait, elle, faite pour toi. Enfin, je veux dire… avec qui tu pourrais être toi-même. Comme avant. »

Je ris.

« Tu veux dire… Blonde, sexy, à forte poitrine ?… Non…

_ Ben je sais pas… c'est elle que t'as aimé. Enfin bon… je suppose que tu verras quand tu seras à la fac. C'est pas à Forks que… »

Elle fronce les sourcils, claque de la langue, agacée.

« Comment en est-on arrivés à parler de ça…

_ Ça te gêne ?

_ Ça ne nous ressemble pas.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui nous ressemble ? » Demandé-je un peu sarcastique.

Elle stoppe net, se retourne vers moi, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Nous engueuler. Baiser. Nous engueuler. Nous faire la gueule. Essayer maladroitement de faire comme si on pouvait être amis. J'aimerais qu'on soit amis, mais toi, le veux-tu ? »

Je la regarde un instant, serrant des dents.

« Non. »

Ses yeux brillent, avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête.

« Alors on fait quoi, là, au juste ?

_ On discute. On apprend à se connaître.

_ Ok…tu vas faire quoi, comme études ?

_ Littérature. « Plus tu m'offenses et plus je t'aime » _ Luis Vaz de Camoens. Soufflé-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Littérature… J'aurais cru que tu partirais en Musique.

_ J'ai l'amour des mots… Dis-je en souriant. Et toi?

_ Sociologie. Pas que j'ai l'amour des autres, mais…

_ Oui. Tu es philanthrope, je sais.

_ Philanthrope ? Non. Mais j'aime étudier les civilisations.

_ Étudier les autres… Fais mon portrait, alors. »

Je m'arrête de nouveau et pose ma main sur son bras pour qu'elle en fasse de même et qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, impassible, et laisse doucement ma main glisser sur sa manche pour effleurer sa main.

« Pas les autres. Je laisse ça à Jazz et aux psys. Moi, c'est les civilisations que je veux étudier, répond-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Mais tu ne veux pas essayer quand même ?… Tu as peur de me vexer ?

_ Te vexer. Pour ce que ça changerait… tu me tournerais le dos, je m'en remettrais. Ok, tu veux que j'essaie… »

Elle garde le silence quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour avoir des tonnes de relations sociales. Il y a les gens avec qui tu t'entends… et les autres. La plupart du temps, tu t'en fous, tu laisses couler. Tu es agréable avec les premiers, et tu ignores les autres. Mais là… depuis quelques jours, t'as décidé de changer. D'un coup, tu es passé de désagréable à « essaie d'être agréable » envers moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, et je commence à me demander si toi-même tu le sais. Mais ce que j'en vois, c'est que ça te met en situation d'inconfort. Alors, Edward… ça me fait plaisir que tu cherches à faire des efforts. Mais si ça doit te déplaire, je préfèrerais que tu n'en fasses rien. Car je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles de te mettre dans une situation inconfortable. »

Je la regarde avec intérêt tout le long de son monologue, puis finis par lui sourire. Avec douceur.

Elle ne m'a pas traité de con arrogant, ou de prétentieux. Pas de misanthrope non plus.

Je l'observe un instant encore, saisis lentement sa main et entrelace nos doigts.

« Rentrons. » Lui dis-je sans lâcher sa main.

Nous faisons le chemin inverse, dans le silence le plus complet. Elle n'essaie pas une fois de retirer ses doigts des miens et je me sens serein. Bien.

Je ralentis l'allure lorsque nous arrivons sur le chemin qui mène à sa maison.

« Merci. » Chuchoté-je en m'arrêtant.

Elle se tourne lentement vers moi et me regarde avec hésitation. Je pose doucement ma droite sur sa joue. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, là. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je la laisserai venir jusqu'à moi.

« C'était sympa… »

Elle hoche la tête, détourne les yeux.

Je soupire doucement, malgré moi déçu.

« Bonne nuit. A demain.

_ A demain, Edward. »

Elle se retourne, ouvre sa porte ; puis se fige, et me fait à nouveau face. Descend les escaliers pour s'arrêter à deux pas de moi.

« Est-ce que tu m'apprécies, Edward ? Je veux dire, en dehors d'une quelconque… attirance physique, et en dehors du fait que tu penses que je suis une fille « bien » fait-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. On n'a jamais réellement parlé avant aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pour s'engueuler ; et on a beau avoir les mêmes amis, et avoir… couché ensemble, on n'a jamais réellement… fait connaissance. Au final, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, mes goûts et ce que je n'aime pas, et la plupart des choses que tu sais, tu les as apprises il y a quoi, quinze ou vingt minutes ? Alors dans ces conditions… peux-tu vraiment m'apprécier ? »

Je la regarde durant quelques secondes, pensivement. Puis, je lui souris et lui dis:

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai envie de te connaître. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit partis sur de bonnes bases et j'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Que tu juges aussi par toi-même si j'ai une place dans ta vie. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Ça ne sera pas facile, je serai toujours un con arrogant par moments, mais… c'est à tenter. Je pense…

_ J'ai bien compris, ça, Edward. Mais je ne vois pas du coup pourquoi moi. Alors que de toute évidence, je t'énerve souvent plus qu'autre chose.

_ C'est bien pour ça. Je n'accorde pas d'importance aux gens qui ne me touchent pas. Je pourrais aussi te retourner la question ; je t'énerve aussi et tu veux toujours me faire une place dans ta vie…

_ Tu ne m'énerves pas. Tu m'as déçu. C'est différent. Mais laisse tomber ; ça n'a aucune importance.

_ Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu ne l'évoquerais pas ! Commencé-je à m'agacer.

_ Je t'ai repris, simplement ! Tu préfèrerais que je te dise que c'est mort et que tu peux aller te faire foutre ? Répond-elle sur le même ton.

_ Tu attends que je m'implique à fond et que je commette une erreur pour pouvoir me virer de ta vie sans en éprouver de remords ? Lui dis-je en m'approchant un peu d'elle.

_ Une erreur. Tu en as commis plus d'une depuis qu'on se connaît -moi aussi, j'en ai fait pas mal. Ça n'est pas pour autant que je t'ai viré.

_ Raison de plus ! Peut-être que la prochaine sera fatale ! Tu sais très bien que j'en commettrai, même si j'essaie de m'améliorer.

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je sais que t'as des défauts, j'en ai aussi, et ça ne changera pas. Reste juste à savoir si nos défauts seront compatibles ou pas, et des fois, j'ai des doutes…

_ On a toujours des doutes quand on s'implique émotionnellement.« Murmuré-je en m'approchant encore un peu.

Elle fronce les sourcils, se met sur le qui-vive mais ne bouge pas.

« Ouais, encore faut-il s'impliquer. Un peu plus de trois jours.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'impliques ? Lui demandé-je en m'arrêtant devant elle, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

_ Disons que ça fait deux semaines que je ne m'implique plus.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « s'impliquer »?

_ Un certain nombre de choses… S'intéresser à l'autre, chercher à comprendre ses réactions, chercher à changer pour s'adapter à ses désirs en font partie. Mais ça nécessite d'avoir des sentiments, et de les assumer.

_ Si je te dis maintenant que j'en ai, tu ne me croiras pas… Soufflé-je en détournant mon regard.

_ Apparus comme ça, un petit matin en se levant ? Un peu étrange, non ? Et puis, ça n'expliquerait pas ton comportement de ces dernières semaines.

_ Apparus petit à petit, avec le temps et selon les évènements. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait pas mal de semaines que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi… C'est à cause de ça que je me suis comporté de cette façon. C'est étrange, oui. Mais je venais de souffrir énormément à cause de Rosalie, je ne voulais pas essuyer un nouvel échec affectif. Mais apparemment, il ne suffit pas de vouloir. Quand ça arrive, c'est là et on n'y peut rien. Je suis aujourd'hui prêt à l'assumer; si tu ne veux pas de moi, renvoies-moi et je te laisserai tranquille.

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu ne me laissais pas te connaître, jusqu'à hier. Et je sais que tu veux que ça change ; mais mets-toi à ma place, tu crois que c'est facile de « faire connaissance » avec quelqu'un qui avec qui on a couché, puis qui a voulu te virer ? Ça n'a rien de naturel.

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Je crois qu'il faut que tu y réfléchisses.

_ Si j'y réfléchis, Edward, je te claque tout de suite ma porte à la gueule. C'est plutôt un mauvais plan pour toi.

_ … Je prends le risque. A moins que tu n'aies déjà une réponse à me donner.

_ Une réponse, je pourrais facilement t'en donner une. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Alors ne va pas dire que je ne fais pas d'efforts…

_ Parce que tu me dirais « non », c'est ça ? Insisté-je.

_ Oui. Je t'enverrais chier en bonne et due forme, comme j'aurais pu le faire dès la première fois que tu m'as repoussée. »

Inconsciemment, je fais un pas en arrière et me renferme sur moi-même, sans lâcher ses yeux des miens. Quelque chose en moi se déchire et pour la première fois, je crois ressentir ce que je lui ai infligé ces dernières semaines.

Je me retourne une dernière fois alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas fait un geste, soit pour me retenir, soit pour rentrer chez elle.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Sans attendre la réponse, je regagne ma voiture et mets le contact, les mains légèrement tremblantes, la gorge sèche.

Finalement, il était sans doute trop tard…

J'arrive au coin de la rue et pile brusquement, pestant contre elle, moi, nous.

Sans plus réfléchir, je fais demi tour et retourne chez elle, l'esprit fou, l'estomac noué.

Je descends brusquement de la voiture et ferme la portière presque avec rage. Je remonte rapidement le chemin, monte les marches du perron et frappe sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle ouvre presque aussitôt la porte, complètement éberluée.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, je la saisis par le bras, la tire vers moi et la plaque contre le mur à côté de le bâtant, avant de refermer celui-ci.

J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres et ma main tremble lorsque je la pose sur sa hanche.

Je colle un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, l'obligeant à relever la tête alors qu'elle ne dit toujours pas un mot.

Je lâche son poignet et prends sa joue en coupe.

Je crois qu'elle ferme légèrement les yeux. Je crois même qu'elle retient sa respiration.

Je me penche alors vers elle et cherche sa bouche, me collant définitivement contre elle. Nos lèvres s'apprivoisent pendant quelques secondes, puis elle entrouvre les siennes et j'approfondis notre baiser. Avec douceur. Avec sentiments, surtout. Elle se lève un peu sur la pointe des pieds et se colle encore plus à moi, comme si elle tentait de fondre nos corps ensemble et je gémis en resserrant ma prise sa hanche.

Elle est là, juste contre moi et elle ne me repousse pas. Mieux : elle répond à mon étreinte.

Manquant d'air, elle finit par détacher sa bouche de la mienne, mais reste toujours auprès de moi.

Ma respiration est sifflante et on ne parle toujours pas. On n'a pas besoin de mots, et je viens juste de le comprendre.

Quelque chose a changé entre nous et tout comme moi, elle en a parfaitement conscience, j'en suis sûr.

Elle finit néanmoins par s'écarter un peu de moi, mais pas totalement, puis commence :

« Edward, je…

_ Non. S'il te plaît, ne gâchons pas tout encore une fois. »

Elle inspire profondément et se détache définitivement de moi en prenant ma main dans la sienne un instant, m'électrisant au passage, pour l'abandonner à son tour.

Puis, elle se dirige à pas lents vers la porte de sa maison, toujours en silence. Elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur, après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois et la nuit se referme sur moi et je souris ; les silences de Bella Swan sont d'or.

_**A suivre...**_


	20. Des silences, des gestes et des mots

**Note :**

**Bonsoir ^^**

Bon alors on a essayé de faire au plus vite pour vous livrer cet avant dernier chapitre - 46 pages Word -. Pas pour que tout soit plus vite terminé, mais pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

Je crois qu'on peut dire : ça y est, c'est fait lol Vous verrez pourquoi au cours de votre lecture ;)

Nous vous remercions, encore et toujours - on ne le dira jamais assez - pour nous lire, nous reviewer et nous " alerter ". Ça nous fait énormément plaisir.

Au dernier chapitre, nous vous parlerons de notre " troisième " projet qui est en cours d'écriture - et non, on ne va pas vous abandonner comme ça... Va falloir nous supporter encore un peu ;) - dont le sous titre est " Viva la revolution ", vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi, mais bon... Vous avez " survécu " à un Edward/Rose... On vous prévoit des parings du genre mais ça restera un Edward/Bella...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, bizouxxx et à très bientôt.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**fraise : **Coucou ^^ Euh je crois, pour pas te spoiler, que le mieux est de te souhaiter une bonne lecture, sinon on va se trahir, mais je dirais juste : sois rassurée ;) Merci pour ta fidélité, bizouxxx

**Elene :** Hey ^^ Que dire à part... que tu nous fais rougir :p Non franchement, merci beaucoup, on fait de notre mieux et on est plutôt fières - ma deuxième paire de mains confirme ^^ - du résultat... Bonne lecture, bizouxxx

* * *

**Chapitre vingt : Des silences, des gestes et des mots.**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

Vendredi matin ; dernier jour avant les vacances, et…

Que pouvais-je dire ? Premier jour d'une nouvelle relation avec Edward ?

Les souvenirs du baiser que nous avions échangé la veille, contre le mur à côté de la porte de ma maison -porte que je fixais en cet instant précis, légèrement rouge et sourire aux lèvres-, ce baiser était différent des autres. Des autres que lui et moi avions échangés -baisers plus violents, issus d'un besoin ponctuel qui deux fois avait été assouvi sans qu'on réfléchisse aux conséquences-, mais aussi des autres baisers que j'avais pu échanger… avec mes autres petits copains.

Brièvement, le souvenir de James traversa ma mémoire ; mais je le chassai bien vite. J'avais été chanceuse, avais pu m'en tirer sans trop de mal ; je m'étais plutôt bien remise de ce qui s'était passé chez lui. Et je me sentais en sécurité, désormais, ayant appris ce que mes amis lui avaient fait subir.

Je reconnaissais que je n'étais pas sûre de me sentir en sécurité avec Edward. Pas après tout ce qui nous était arrivé ; après tout ce que j'avais souffert, de son attitude tantôt indifférente, tantôt glaciale, tantôt colérique avec moi.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que je l'aimais. D'une force qui me brûlait les entrailles, m'amenait les larmes aux yeux, me faisait frémir quand il me touchait. Je l'aimais plus que moi, et je voulais que ça marche.

Et désormais, j'avais le sentiment qu'il le voulait aussi. Pas seulement parce qu'il me l'avait dit ; ça, ce n'était que des mots : ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Parce que ses yeux me l'avaient dit. Et sa bouche sur la mienne. Et ses mains sur mon corps.

Je frémis à nouveau en refermant mon manteau. Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir ce matin quand je le verrai. Est-ce que je devais l'embrasser ? Devant les autres ? Il préférait peut-être qu'on reste discrets ; je pouvais le comprendre. Au cas où nous deux, ça ne marcherait pas, il était peut-être préférable de ne pas les alerter.

Même si bien sûr, j'avais envie par-dessus tout d'être la petite amie officielle d'Edward Cullen.

Je soupirai, me disant qu'en le voyant, je saurais forcément quoi faire ; et je sortis dans l'air frais de ce matin de décembre.

Je repérai tout de suite la voiture garée devant chez moi ; _sa_ voiture. Je me figeai, surprise, le cœur battant. Y regardant à plusieurs fois, voulant bien m'assurer que c'était lui -j'avais du mal à y croire.

Mais si je ne connaissais pas par cœur sa plaque d'immatriculation, il me semblait bien la reconnaître malgré tout.

Je me retournai, pris mon temps pour fermer la porte de ma maison à clef, cherchant à calmer les battements de mon cœur et la rougeur sur mes joues. Je regardai le mur à côté de la porte ; ce mur où il m'avait embrassée, et rougis encore un peu alors qu'un petit sourire s'installait sur mes lèvres. Puis, un peu plus calme, je me dirigeai vers sa voiture ; et la portière s'ouvrit alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

Après un petit moment pour calmer encore mon cœur, je montai dans la voiture, refermai, et me tournai vers lui.

Il sourit ; avec une telle tendresse que je me sentis fondre. Il était si différent du visage qu'il m'avait montré ces dernières semaines ! En cet instant il semblait être comme ce que je m'étais imaginé au tout début où je l'avais rencontré ; quand il était encore avec Rose mais que je l'aimais déjà.

Non, il était même mieux.

Ça ne m'empêchait pas de me poser des tas de questions ; mais ce qui l'emportait en moi, c'était cet amour brûlant que j'étais prête à lui offrir pendant… au moins les prochains siècles.

Il me caressa doucement le visage, puis se pencha vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

_ Je t'embrasse.

_ Oui, merci, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? A quoi tu joues ? »

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi, à te comporter comme un petit copain -non, un Prince charmant. Alors qu'aucune parole n'a été prononcée entre nous._

« Je construis, répondit-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je construis… un toi et moi.

_ Il ne suffit pas d'être deux pour ça » répondis-je d'une voix douce.

_Il faut le vouloir. Moi je le veux._

« Et… il faut quoi, selon toi ?

_ Des sentiments, répondis-je. Forts et réciproques. Une compatibilité d'humeur, je suppose. Mais surtout… l'envie d'y arriver. Plus que tout. Enfin, c'est pas nécessaire pour certains… pour moi, si. »

Oui, maintenant, tout ça n'est plus nécessaire. Les couples sans sentiments, c'est devenu si courant… j'en voulais pas. Surtout pas avec Edward. Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça.

Il ne fuyait pas, ennuyé par ce que je venais de dire. Non… il me prit le menton entre ses doigts, et me regarda, simplement. M'observa, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux verts, un peu incandescents, dans les miens -comment pouvait-il aimer me regarder ? J'étais si banale.

Je ne savais pas, mais son regard me réchauffait. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie qu'il me réponde avec des mots. Je ne savais pas si des mots pouvaient décrire ce qui se passait entre nous.

« Et tu crois qu'il n'y en a pas entre nous ? » demanda-t-il soudain, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Oh, non, n'y pensons pas… je ne veux pas penser que ça pourrait échouer. Je veux juste essayer._

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite ; m'approchai de lui pour goûter ses lèvres. Puis son cou… j'avais envie de sentir son goût sur ma langue, de m'imprégner de lui, simplement. J'avais envie qu'il le sache.

J'avais envie qu'il ait envie de moi.

« De la compatibilité d'humeur, j'ai des doutes. Mais ça se vérifie. On va être en retard, si on part pas tout de suite… » fis-je en me décalant de lui, à regret.

Je croisai son regard, chargé de désir et… de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la possessivité.

De l'amour version Edward Cullen, je devinais. Je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisies alors que mon corps se réchauffait. Il glissa sa main dans mon cou, et nous approcha pour me donner un nouveau baiser ; Seigneur, j'avais presque envie qu'il sorte de sa voiture et que nous rentrions profiter de ma maison désertée par Charlie ce matin.

Mais il s'éloigna, m'arrachant un soupir de frustration ; et eut un sourire moqueur en mettant le contact.

Je me tournai vers le paysage, essayant de calmer mes hormones en ébullition ; je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse, mais ne réagis pas, afin de réussir à bien reprendre mes esprits. Une fois que je commençai à sentir le désir refluer, je posai ma main sur la sienne, lui rendant son geste afin qu'il comprenne bien que je ne le chassais pas de ma vie.

Je voulais que ça cesse, tout ça.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée plus rapidement que ce dont j'avais l'habitude ; ça aussi, c'était frustrant. Il coupa le moteur ; je ne bougeai pas, n'ayant pas franchement envie de quitter l'habitacle de sa voiture -du moins, pas tant que lui aussi s'y trouvait.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Je me rendis compte alors de tout ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il soit venu me chercher.

Les autres allaient être au courant. Notamment nos amis. De quoi, au juste… je ne savais même pas comment pouvait être qualifiée notre relation, vu qu'on n'en avait pas parlé du tout ; mais il y avait bien quelque chose entre nous.

« Euh… on sort. Si tu te sens gêné, je sors la première et tu sors dans cinq minutes ; mais c'est pas comme si on était dans des toilettes, on dupera personne. », fis-je pour le taquiner, heureuse qu'il assume d'être avec moi.

Il déboucla sa ceinture, et sortit de la voiture ; je le suivis, le cœur un peu lourd.

Nous nous rapprochâmes tout en nous dirigeant vers nos amis ; et sa main trouva la mienne. Je serrai ses doigts, trouvant là le courage d'affronter l'ébahissement des autres.

Car ébahis, ils l'étaient. Emmett, du moins.

Il nous regardait, bouche bée ; en fait, il devait être le seul qui n'était pas au courant. Car Alice et Jazz ressemblaient plutôt à des gens à qui on vient d'annoncer que leur plus cher rêve va être réalisé, et Rosalie avait un sourire tendre et amusé. Elle donna un coup dans les côtes de son copain, lui empêchant de nous sortir une de ses réflexions lourdes habituelles. Pour cette fois, du moins.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna Alice.

La gorge sèche, je me sentais bien incapable de répondre ; je me contentai de sourire. Edward non plus ne dit rien. Il caressa le dos de ma main, et je me détendis.

« Si on passait la soirée ensemble ? Après tout, demain c'est le bal, si les filles dorment à la maison, ça serait plus pratique. » fit-il enfin, l'air de rien.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

_Dormir avec Edward_… C'était bien le début de quelque chose de profond, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bella, dis oui ! On va pouvoir faire plein de trucs ! Faire plein de tests coiffure et maquillage ! S'excita Alice.

_ Alors non » répondis-je en la regardant froidement.

Et voilà, elle venait de me gâcher mon plaisir. Il n'y avait vraiment que ça pour elle ? Le maquillage, toutes ces choses superficielles ? Moi, j'avais juste envie de passer une soirée à l'aise avec Edward, maintenant que nos relations s'étaient apaisées.

« Pour faire plaisir à Edward ! Insista-t-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

_ Il m'aime au naturel. » répliquai-je.

Je me tournai vers Edward, désespérée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée chez lui, et la nuit avec lui ; mais là, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à subir Alice.

Une lueur de rire illuminait ses yeux.

« Quelqu'un veut bien prendre le temps de m'expliquer, là ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je suis le seul, mais je comprends que dalle à ce qui est en train de se passer… » intervint alors Emmett.

Edward me questionna du regard.

« On en avait marre d'être les deux célibataires du groupe alors d'un commun accord on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire, détendant l'atmosphère -et cela m'évitait de me tromper en disant qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble… ou ne l'étions pas.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse, et je retins un petit rire.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Insista Emmett, en état de choc.

_ Non, en fait, on veut se faire remarquer. Tu sais bien qu'on _adore_ ça. » Lui répondis-je, éludant à nouveau la question.

La cloche retentit, annonçant le début de cette dernière journée de cours avant les vacances. Edward resserra sa main sur la mienne ; je relevai la tête, et vis que nous étions visiblement le nouveau centre des ragots.

Tant pis. J'aimais pas ça, mais j'étais prête à assumer.

Alice fut entraînée par Jasper après m'avoir menacée ; mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

J'étais désormais totalement centrée sur Edward.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi, un étrange air sur les traits.

C'était doux et chaud. Je me sentais… revivre.

J'avais envie de le taquiner un peu.

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui affichait clairement mes intentions, saisis le col de sa veste, et le rapprochai de moi tout en me haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes ; il me stabilisa en m'emprisonnant les hanches.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, et l'embrassai plus intensément, faisant glisser ma langue contre ses lèvres.

Il entrouvrit la bouche ; et alors, je me reculai, avec un petit air railleur.

« Un partout ! » chuchotai-je.

Et je le laissai planté là, ébahi.

**oOo**

À la pause, je sortis guillerette de ma salle, me demandant si je ne pourrais pas m'isoler un peu avec Edward.

Même cinq minutes.

Mais deux de mes camarades en avaient visiblement décidé autrement.

« Hey ! Swan ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Newton. Et accompagné de son acolyte Crowley, bien entendu.

Je les ignorai, et partis dans la cour, mais ils me rattrapèrent.

« Oh, Swan, on te cause ! »

Je me tournai vers eux, agacée ; aperçus Jasper et Emmett amorcer un mouvement dans notre direction, mais les stoppai d'un geste de la main. Edward n'était pas encore avec eux, j'allais régler ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je, impatiente.

_ Ça va, on voulait juste discuter.

_ Eh ben discute, mes amis m'attendent.

_ Edward n'en fait pas partie, visiblement. » s'esclaffa Crowley.

Je lui lançai un regard agacé.

« Ben quoi ! Reprit-il. Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? Si je ne m'abuse, hier, non… »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

« Allez, avoue, c'est quand même bizarre ! Je pensais pas que t'étais comme ça. Tu sais… pas qu'on soit amis, hein… mais Edward, il te veut que pour coucher ! En tant que mecs, on les entend les conversations des vestiaires.

_ C'est ça. Je prends note.

_ Non, mais tu peux nous croire ! »

Comment ils réagiraient, si je leur répliquais qu'Edward m'avait déjà eue par deux fois ? Et ce, avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble ?

« Sérieux, Swan, de toutes façons… il est toujours pas là. Votre premier jour. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Pas qu'il soit en train de te tromper. Mais il a eu ce qu'il voulait… pour le moment, c'est-à-dire sortir avec toi. La prochaine étape, c'est te baiser, et ensuite… il te lâchera !

_ Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voudrez. On verra bien qui a raison.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te donne tant d'assurance ? Tu l'as déjà baisé ? Reprit Mike.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! » m'exclamai-je.

À ce moment, Edward arriva, bousculant Mike. Il entrelaça nos doigts.

« On vient chercher sa copine tout compte fait… » fit Newton.

Edward lui renvoya un regard noir.

Peu m'importait ce que disaient les autres. Bien sûr, j'avais peur qu'Edward ne se lasse de moi ; et le fait qu'il ait traîné pendant la pause me serrait le ventre. J'avais vu deux de ses camarades sortir, je savais donc que ce n'était pas le prof qui les avait retenus. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et qu'Edward pouvait avoir une raison d'être sorti après les autres tout à fait différente de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

« T'as pas mis longtemps à te remettre de Sexy Blondie. Fit Mike, railleur.

_ Tu l'appelles encore comme ça et je te refais le portrait, Newton. » Lança Emmett, se rapprochant avec Jasper.

Newton laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Ça marchera pas. Marmonna-t-il en nous lançant un regard en biais.

_ On t'a pas demandé ton avis. Grogna Edward, que je sentais fulminer à côté de moi - renforçant la confiance que j'avais en lui, et en nous.

_ Y a encore quelques jours, vous…

_ Mike, je te conseille de déguerpir. » Le coupa Jasper d'un ton faussement calme.

Je connaissais mon meilleur ami. Quand il commençait à parler sur ce ton, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Allez, on se casse. » Finit par marmonner Newton en tournant les talons.

Alice et Rose arrivèrent à leur tour en leur lançant un regard noir.

Un silence lourd s'installa, puis Jasper prit la parole.

« Pourquoi t'es en retard comme ça ? Fit-il à Edward.

_ Euh… J'avais un truc à demander à mon prof. » Répondit-il, éludant visiblement la question.

Je le regardai d'un air curieux, et il posa un regard pas très franc sur moi.

« Je voulais savoir quel genre de musique ils allaient passer demain, reprit-il.

_ Toi ? T'aimes pas danser. » répliqua Rose.

Il l'assassina du regard, et se renferma.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, et bien que ma raison me criait que ce n'était sans doute rien, il y avait toujours ce petit doute…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? S'excita Alice, comme si de rien n'était.

_ … Il a parlé d'un DJ…

_ Comme tous les ans. » Répondit Emmett, pour une fois un peu plus soupçonneux que sa sœur.

La cloche sonna, déclenchant les grommellements d'Emmett et Alice.

« N'énervez pas la prof d'Anglais ; je l'ai en rattrapage cet après-midi. » pria Jazz.

Edward sembla ne pas comprendre.

« Leur cours en commun. », marmonnai-je, imaginant sans peine ce que la prof devait subir. La pauvre. De quoi dégoûter de faire ce beau métier.

J'embrassai rapidement Edward avant de m'éloigner sur un vague « A tout à l'heure. ».

Ouais. On verrait tout à l'heure…

**oOo**

Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie d'aller passer la soirée chez Edward, avec les deux tarées de la mode qui feraient de moi leur poupée. C'était pas franchement mon trip ; et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui pourrait suivre.

Bien sûr, je crevais d'envie de m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward.

Mais comment est-ce que ça allait se passer ?

Est-ce que j'allais dormir chez lui ? Je ne pourrais pas rentrer tard chez mon père, si la réponse était non.

Si c'était oui… Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment dormir avec moi ? Ou voudrait-il qu'on fasse chambre à part, pour une obscure raison ?

Est-ce qu'on allait… coucher ensemble ? Avec _a priori _les autres à côté ?

Est-ce qu'on allait avoir des choses à se dire ? Sans s'engueuler, ce qui serait une nouveauté ?

Est-ce qu'à partir de ce moment… bien, il continuerait à m'aimer ?

J'avais d'affreux doutes qui me tenaillaient ; mais comment y mettre fin ?

À la pause déjeuner, je retrouvai d'abord les filles.

Alice me tanna à propos de la soirée chez Edward.

J'essayai de lui opposer un refus, allant jusqu'à invoquer mon père qui refuserait sans doute de me laisser dormir chez Edward.

En même temps, c'était plutôt certain. S'il apprenait que je sortais avec lui… même sans ça, ça allait être serré. Et hors de question de lui mentir sur le lieu où je passais la nuit ; en tant que shérif de notre petite bourgade, il venait toujours à savoir tout sur tout.

Edward arriva, me prenant la main ; mais j'étais distraite par Alice, qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

« Mais bien sûr que ton père dira oui !

_ On dirait que tu ne le connais pas. Marmonnai-je en prenant un plateau.

_ C'est pour le bal ! Et puis c'est pour Edward aussi ! »

Ben oui. Super. L'idée du bal, franchement, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais Edward… je ferais tellement de choses pour lui.

Je crois pouvoir dire que je serais prête à tout. Dans la mesure du moral, bien sûr.

Je rougis en regardant l'intéressé.

Avait-il seulement idée de ce que je ressentais ?

Assez fière d'elle, Alice avait arrêté de me harceler. Elle se tourna vers Jazz, me laissant un peu de répit ; je mis un peu n'importe quoi sur mon plateau, et suivis les autres en direction de notre table habituelle.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui me paraissait bien silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je.

_ Rien. Souffla-t-il.

_ Vu ta tête, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit rien, fis-je en me renfrognant un peu.

_ … Je t'assure. C'est rien. »

Il me mentait. Il me mentait, et ça me transperça le cœur. J'acquiesçai, me détournai, mais une alarme commençait à se tirer en moi.

Et si Crowley et Newton avaient raison ?

Et si Edward se foutait plutôt de moi ?

Nous nous assîmes ; je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à Edward, qui me fit un sourire.

Crispé.

Je détournai la tête.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ; je t'assure que c'est rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance à cent pour cent. Une confiance aveugle. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il rien me dire ? Il pouvait avoir de bonnes raisons… mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, le temps qu'il avait mis à me regarder… je doutais. Quoi de plus naturel ?

« Mmh » marmonnai-je pour lui répondre.

Il sembla s'en contenter, se tourna vers les autres.

« Il faut se mettre d'accord ! On va chez qui ? Demanda Alice, toujours centrée sur notre soirée.

_ Chez nous ou Jazz, ça sera le plus pratique. Répondit Rosalie.

_ Hmm… Bon alors QG des filles chez les Cullen, QG des gars chez Jasper. Enchaîna ma meilleure amie en griffonnant sur son agenda de poche.

_ Moui, comme ça, je n'aurai rien à déménager. » acquiesça Rosalie.

Génial. C'était toujours d'actu, le pomponnage.

Je soupirai.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est en partie pour toi qu'on fait ça. Tu n'imagines pas l'organisation qu'il faut ! Le nombre d'aller retours qu'il va me falloir pour prendre les robes, mes vanities, mes magasines et tout. S'agaça Alice en me regardant de travers.

_ Ouais, Alice. C'est super. Je t'en suis reconnaissante. » Débitai-je comme un robot.

Cela lui suffit. Elle ne décela même pas la lassitude, ou le manque de motivation dans ma voix. Du moins, elle ne le releva pas. Tant qu'elle avait quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un assentiment…

Je restai silencieuse tout le reste du repas, à l'instar d'Edward.

« Bella, toi aussi, tu vas dormir chez Edward, je présume ? » Demanda Alice alors que nous sortions.

Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Edward. Ce n'était pas à moi de m'inviter… et le voulait-il, lui ?

« Oui. » Fit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Cela me réchauffa un peu le cœur.

« Ok. Bon alors, je vais emmener une partie de mes affaires ce soir, on prendra la Jeep, ça sera plus pratique…

_ Pourquoi tu prends pas ton petit bolide, au lieu de me faire chier ? Répliqua immédiatement Emmett.

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que ton coffre est dix fois plus grand que le mien ? Contre-attaqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

_ T'avais qu'à pas choisir une cage à poules ! »

Ils n'allaient jamais cesser ?

Je m'éloignai. Après tout, c'était la fin de la journée, et apparemment j'allais me taper une soirée de « filles ». J'en avais déjà mal au crâne ; je n'avais pas la patience pour les écouter se disputer.

« Je préférais comme tu étais ce matin. » fit la voix d'Edward, alors qu'il me rattrapait sur le parking déjà déserté.

Je déglutis. Ouais. Ce matin, j'étais d'humeur badine. Là, je n'avais plus forcément envie de m'éclater.

Le cœur soudain gros, je me retournai vers lui, l'enlaçai, glissai mon visage dans son cou.

« Edward, je… »

Je m'interrompis.

La veille, il n'avait pas voulu que je parle. Alors que j'avais été sur le point de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mon amour pour lui. Le fait que je serais prête à attendre qu'il en éprouve autant… ou me lâche. À sa convenance.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt.

« T'en fais pas, hein ! Y a pas de problème, je comprends que t'aies un jardin secret, souris-je, faisant référence à ce qui s'était passé depuis la pause de dix heures. Y a pas de mal !

_ … Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Me demanda-t-il en se refermant.

_Parce que je ne veux pas que tu croies que ce qui s'est passé affecte quoi que ce soit. Même si je suis triste, je veux qu'on reste ensemble._

« Pour rien ! Je veux dire… Je veux pas que tu croies que je t'en veux de quoi que ce soit !

_ … Qu'est-ce que t'a dit l'autre abruti à la pause de 10 h ? T'es bizarre depuis ce moment-là. On dirait que tu es triste ! Je le vois bien !

_ Oh c'est rien. Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ça, c'était peu dire.

« Personnellement, les choses qui ne me touchent pas ne me rendent pas triste. Il t'a dit un truc sur… »

Il s'interrompit, reprit prudemment.

« _Nous _?… »

J'eus un coup au cœur. Cela lui faisait mal de prononcer ce mot ?

Un rictus amer déforma sa bouche, et je me sentis mal, à nouveau. Mais choisis de ne rien laisser paraître, de ne même pas relever. Ça ne servait à rien de démarrer une nouvelle dispute.

C'était le choix de la couardise - peur de me faire rejeter, mais je le faisais sans hésitation.

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds, effleurai son visage, posai chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ne te fais pas de bile. Oui, c'était sur nous, mais… C'était dans l'unique but de me blesser. C'est pas contre toi. J'en fais mon affaire… j'ai l'habitude… » lui fis-je d'une voix douce.

Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Si ça me concerne, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

_ C'est rien… Je te jure… » soupire-t-elle.

À quoi bon lui dire ?

_Mike croit que tu ne veux que me baiser, et que tu te fous royalement de moi._

Tout ce qu'il me répondrait, c'était que c'était faux. Que je serais idiote de croire ça.

Ou alors, il ne répondrait rien. Et ce cas, j'avais pas forcément envie de risquer de le vivre.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin. Peut-être s'en foutait-il, finalement.

« … Tu veux… que je te ramène chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

_ Euh… Je repars à pieds sinon, répondis-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ Non ! Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me demandais juste si tu ne voulais pas plutôt rester avec les deux autres déchaînées, vous avez peut-être des trucs à voir… de filles, quoi ! »

La mauvaise humeur me revint à cette mention, et je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit sourire.

Son sourire me rassura un peu. Je ne voulais pas voir plus loin que ce sourire.

Nous allâmes à sa voiture ; il me prit la main, et je décidai d'oublier tous mes doutes, et d'être plus détendue.

Tout irait bien.

Sur le trajet jusque chez moi, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, signifiant là que mon attitude distante était terminée pour le moment.

Je m'en remettais à lui. Une fois de plus.

Nous arrivâmes devant ma maison. La voiture de mon père était garée bien en évidence, et je sentis Edward se raidir.

« Mmh… On fait comment ? Tu rentres chez toi et je te rejoins ce soir ? Demandai-je.

_ … C'est toi qui vois. »

J'avais envie de venir avec lui. Mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Au risque de le lasser, ce que je craignais le plus.

Le plus raisonnable, alors, aurait été de lui donner rendez-vous le soir.

Seulement, j'avais tellement envie de passer le reste de la journée auprès de lui…

« Euh… C'est chez toi, Edward… T'as peut-être des choses à faire cet aprèm, je comprendrais que tu préférerais que je vienne plus tard, fis-je d'une voix hésitante.

_ Tu viens quand tu veux. Si tu veux que je vienne chez toi avec toi ou si tu veux que je t'attende ici ou bien encore si tu veux que je rentre chez moi, je le ferai.

_ T'es pas contrariant. Si on part ensemble, vaut mieux que tu viennes saluer mon père. Il prendrait ça pour une impolitesse sinon. T'as des choses à faire cet aprèm ? Moi non, mais je peux toujours passer voir… enfin m'occuper, quoi !

_ … Je viens. » répliqua-t-il en débouclant sa ceinture et en coupant le contact.

Je me détournai pour sourire. Je devais bien avouer que j'avais joué sur l'espoir qu'il serait un peu jaloux. Même sans citer Jacob, ça avait l'air de l'avoir convaincu.

J'étais trop contente pour m'en vouloir. Mais maintenant, il me restait à affronter mon père.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison.

Je surpris Edward regarder d'un petit air coquin la commode d'entrée, et eus un léger rougissement. Mais mon père débarqua, mimant la nonchalance alors que tous ses sens étaient tournés vers Edward.

« Salut, Papa. Fis-je précipitamment.

_ … Bonjour, Monsieur. Souffla Edward, peu fier.

_ Hmmm… B'jour. Pourquoi t'es pas partie avec ta camionnette, ce matin ? Elle a un problème ? » fit mon père pour exclure Edward de la conversation. Comme s'il n'était qu'un détail insignifiant, même pas aussi agaçant qu'une mouche.

Pourtant, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Ouais. Mais c'était juste les bougies qui étaient débranchées, Edward a regardé. » mentis-je, un peu agacée.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais il y avait des moments, c'était plus que nécessaire.

« Ah. Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était ton petit copain, fait-il en me scrutant sombrement. Ça n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Question délicate. Je sais pas._

« Non, Papa, soupire Bella. Bon… je vais chez lui cet après-midi. Voir Rosalie ; il y aura Alice aussi. Elles veulent faire les dernières retouches de ma robe. »

Mon père grogna, mais ne protesta pas.

« Et je dors avec elles » ajoutai-je d'un ton qui ne souffrirait d'aucune réplique. possible.

Mon père soupira, jeta un petit regard à Edward.

« Pas de folies, hein ?

_ Papa, je t'en prie ! Tu t'en inquiétais pas quand je dormais chez Jake, alors commence pas ! » m'énervai-je.

Mon père capitula.

« Comme si j'avais voix au chapitre. » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Soulagée, j'entraînai Edward à l'étage.

« Excuse mon père. Maintenant, il va rentrer dans sa phase « Je l'ignore pour lui prouver qu'il est pas le bienvenu ». »

Edward ne commenta pas, me suivis dans ma chambre.

Je ramassai, gênée, mon pyjama pour le coller dans un coin, et refermai le livre que j'étais en train de lire et qui traînait dans un coin.

Il détailla ma chambre. S'approcha du coin où trônaient mes photos. Amis, famille.

Pas lui.

Pas encore.

Il se bloqua sur une photo de Renée.

« C'est ma mère. » lui appris-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, me regarda, songeur.

« Tu tiens plus de ton père, je trouve. » railla-t-il.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Je lui tirai la langue, puis changeai d'attitude, et le regardai de mon air le plus innocent.

« Tu trouves mon père attirant, alors ?

_ Jalouse ? Murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant, toujours tendrement moqueur.

_ Curieuse. Répondis-je en jouant avec le bas de son pull, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_ … Ne t'engages pas sur cette voie… » Répliqua-t-il en me plaquant plus contre lui.

Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa doucement mon cou avant de remonter contre mon oreille, m'électrisant au passage.

« … Si tu ne veux pas que ton père me fasse sortir avec son fusil de chasse. »

Je souris, et soupirai, me cachant contre lui. Je glissai mes mains sous son pull, les fis remonter doucement le long de son dos, le sentant frissonner, caressant ses côtes ; puis je me mis à titiller sa carotide du bout de la langue, et finalement rompis tout contact avec lui en faisant un pas en arrière, faussement nonchalante, et j'attrapai mon sac.

« Dans ce cas, on y va. Enfin, à moins que tu ne préfères rentrer seul. »

Edward jeta un rapide regard à la porte de ma chambre, restée entrouverte, et m'attira à nouveau à lui pour un baiser passionné.

Je me collai à lui et son bassin se pressa contre le mien.

Il commençait à être en forme…

« On y va. » fit-il d'une voix cassée, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire alors qu'il me prenait par la main pour me tirer vers l'extérieur.

Avant de sortir, je criai :

« Bonne soirée, Papa ! »

Puis je refermai sur Edward et moi.

Il m'entraîna vers sa voiture, précipitamment.

Une fois que nous fûmes montés, il y eut un bref silence, intense.

Puis nous nous embrassâmes, reconnaissant tous deux brûler du même désir.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que cette puissante envie de lui qui me rongeait.

Je glissai à nouveau mes mains sous sa veste, cherchant le bas de son pull, pour glisser mes doigts sur sa peau brûlante.

Il m'attira par la nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Et se recula.

« On y va. Répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Euh… Je devrais peut-être prendre ma camionnette, pensai-je soudain. Pour demain. Enfin pour quand je rentrerai chez moi, quoi !

_ … Tu as peur de la réaction de ton père ?

_ Ben, c'est aussi pour toi, hein ! Et puis ça a un côté pratique, t'auras pas à me ramener, souris-je en attrapant la poignée de la portière.

_ Et si j'ai envie de te ramener ? » fit-il en posant une main sur mon bras pour me retenir. « À moins… Que tu ne veuilles pas que ton père sache ce qu'il y a… entre nous.

_ Il le saura un jour ou l'autre. » fis-je en haussant les épaules. « Enfin… si ça dure… Je te préviens par contre, si j'y vais avec ma camionnette, elle dépasse pas les cinquante à l'heure, ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Si ça dure ? » releva Edward en se renfrognant.

J'eus un coup au cœur. Soupirai, glissai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Hey, ça va. C'est juste que quand t'en auras marre de moi, il te suffira de me le dire. Et pareil si un jour je ne supporte plus ton caractère de cochon. Mais en attendant, tout va bien, d'accord ? » voulus-je le rassurer.

Il soupira à son tour.

« Ok… Prépare-toi à voir ma mère, elle va sans doute être à la maison. Fit-il en démarrant alors que je m'extrayais de sa voiture.

_ À tout à l'heure alors ! » Répondis-je en fermant.

Je montai dans ma camionnette, pris une inspiration, et quelques minutes.

Puis mis le contact, en direction de chez Edward.

**oOo**

Quand j'arrivai chez Edward, ce fut sa mère qui m'accueillit.

« Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis ravie de te revoir ! »

Je rougis, et bafouillai une réponse. Elle m'embrassa.

« Alors ! Tu sors avec Edward ? Oh, je suis ravie pour vous deux. »

Quelle nuance d'écarlate pouvait-on atteindre, au maximum ? Je supposais que je n'en étais plus très loin.

Sa mère me posa quelques brèves questions, cherchant à connaître mes goûts notamment en cuisine pour quand je reviendrais.

Elle était très gentille, mais je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise.

Enfin, elle m'apprit qu'Edward était dans sa chambre, et me laissa y monter avec un sourire maternel.

Je gravis les escaliers, quatre à quatre.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward, dans laquelle je n'étais venue qu'une fois, lors de l'une de nos disputes, il était couché sur son lit. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Il se redressa.

« Hey ! Tu as fait plus vite que je ne le pensais… Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je posai mon sac à côté de sa commode.

_ Oui, répondis-je distraitement en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux. Puis je me tournai vers lui, et lui souris.

_ T'es toute rouge… Ne me dis pas que ma mère a fait une allusion douteuse… fit-il, gêné.

_ C'est pas pire que mon père, ris-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau.

_ Tu as peur que je te morde ? » Attaqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

J'attendais ce genre de remarque. Je fis un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Je ne veux pas te mettre en mauvaise condition avant que tu ne rejoignes les gars, raillai-je.

_ La soirée se fait ici et ils ne viendront pas avant 18 heures au moins vu que Rose et Alice sont en train de comploter pour faire de toi la reine du bal. Dis plutôt que t'as peur de moi… » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire goguenard.

« Oh, oui. J'avoue.

_ Je me mets un peu plus à l'aise, si tu veux. » fit-il en enlevant son pull.

Ça, c'était pas équitable.

Je me levai, vins m'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit, et me collai contre son corps, fermant les yeux.

« Ça m'est égal. »

Il se rallongea, m'entraînant avec lui, alors que je me laissais plonger dans la douceur du moment que nous étions en train de partager.

« Tu es fatiguée ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain.

Je réprimai un sourire vainqueur, alors qu'une vague de chaleur montait en moi.

« J'anticipe la soirée que vont me faire passer les filles, soupirai-je.

_ … Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, alors ? »

_Non. Surtout pas._

« Non, répondis-je avec un sourire taquin en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

_ Enlève tes chaussures, dans ce cas. On va se mettre sous la couette. »

Nous nous déchaussâmes, et il se glissa entre les draps, où je le rejoignis ; puis je pris appui sur mes bras et vins me placer au dessus de lui, de manière à ce que nos nez se frôlent.

« J'espère que t'es conscient que je m'apprête à supporter les deux tarées juste pour toi ? Fis-je.

_ … Dois-je le prendre comme une quelconque marque d'affection ? » Souffla-t-il en me regardant intensément.

_Et combien._

« Mouais. »

Je me couchai à côté de lui, glissant une main légère sous son tee-shirt pour poser mes doigts sur son ventre. Je sentis ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts, me faisant frissonner. Il glissa une main dans mon dos, sous mon pull, et se mit à tracer des petits cercles sur ma peau brûlante. Nos visages se rapprochèrent, nos yeux se dévorant. Je voulais encore jouer un peu avec lui. Je lui souris, taquine, et rapprochai nos bassins avant de l'embrasser. Puis me reculai, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

« Tu dors où ce soir ? » Demandai-je, malicieuse.

Il remonta la main qu'il avait glissée dans mon dos, me plaqua contre lui, faisant s'accélérer la cadence de mon cœur.

« Je ne sais pas trop si je vais dormir… Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Ah vraiment ? D'accord… Mais où tu comptes passer la nuit ? Pas avec moi quand même… c'est pas correct ! » souris-je.

Il se plaça au-dessus de moi, se faisant une place entre mes cuisses, alors que la chaleur irradiait dans mon bas-ventre, me faisant presque tordre de plaisir. Le désir m'envahit, et il remonta mon pull sur mon ventre, laissant glisser son regard sur ma peau.

Il se pencha, et posa sa bouche au-dessus de mon nombril, remonta en faisant courir sa langue jusqu'à la barrière de dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Je me cambrai.

« Et alors ? » Souffla-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt ; lui retira sans plus tergiverser. Puis le regardai, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Tu voulais pas te mettre à l'aise ? T'as l'air plutôt serré dans ton jean », fis-je en attaquant la boucle de sa ceinture puis en me tortillant sous lui pour lui retirer son pantalon.

Je le jetai par terre, et remontai contre Edward, posant ma bouche sur son épaule, effleurant son caleçon de ma cuisse, caressant son ventre de la main. Il ne put retenir un grognement, et je ris.

Puis me retournai pour me coucher sur le côté, rompant tout contact entre nous. Imaginant avec amusement l'expression qu'il devait arborer.

« Bonne sieste ! » lançai-je.

Il ne dit rien sur le coup. Puis sembla comprendre ma manœuvre.

« Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois. » murmura-t-il en augmentant le son de sa chaîne hi-fi.

Mon sang se mit à bouillonner d'anticipation.

Il appuya sur ma taille, mon épaule, me recouchant sur le dos ; se recoucha sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux, n'ayant soudain plus envie de jouer.

Juste de le sentir.

De faire l'amour avec lui.

Ses yeux me brûlaient, me dévoraient.

Il m'embrassa soudain sans retenue, se glissa à nouveau entre mes jambes. Je laissai échapper un gémissement, et fis couler mes mains le long de son dos, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts.

Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Puis il fit glisser lentement une de ses mains jusqu'à mon pantalon, et s'attaqua à mes boutons.

Je gémis en m'écartant de lui pour lui faciliter la tâche, et embrassai la peau de son cou, m'arquant contre son torse.

Il réussit enfin à me débarrasser de mon jean, et pressa son érection contre mon bassin.

Je le renversai alors sur le dos, jetant mes vêtements au sol, rapidement, puis m'installai à califourchon sur lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avant de replonger sur sa bouche.

Je me frottai contre son érection, lui arrachant grognements et ratés de respiration.

Ses mains vinrent cajoler ma poitrine, et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Il les glissa jusqu'à mes fesses, et je me détachai de sa bouche, lui arrachant un grognement.

« Tu te rends compte… » soufflai-je en le débarrassant de son boxer. « Qu'on n'a jamais fait l'amour dans un lit… »

Il reprit le dessus, me faisant basculer sur le dos, et me retira mon dernier sous-vêtement.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, alors qu'une de ses mains glissait vers mon sexe trempé, me faisant cambrer contre lui et perdre la tête.

« Et toi, tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire « faire l'amour » ? » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en faisant bouger son doigt entre mes lèvres.

Je gémis impudiquement, et l'attirai à moi pour un nouveau baiser. Nos langues bataillèrent, et il plongea un autre doigt en moi. Mes jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, et j'ondulai du bassin pour le sentir le plus possible.

« S'il te plaît… » Soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Il retira ses doigts de moi, m'arrachant un soupir de frustration, et amena son sexe tendu à l'entrée de mon vagin. Se frotta contre moi, comme je l'avais fait tout à l'heure avec lui, savourant visiblement le spectacle que mon visage offrait.

Je l'embrassai, et croisai mes jambes dans son dos, mettant fin à son petit jeu et me laissant glisser sur sa longueur.

Nous nous mîmes à haleter, commençant à perdre pied. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, et l'odeur de sa peau m'électrisa.

Mes hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir d'elle-même, alors que je profitais de ce qui restait de doux dans notre étreinte.

Et, progressivement, la tendresse céda la place au désir.

Puis à la passion.

Et enfin à l'extase.

_Je t'aime…_

Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme dans un même cri, étouffant le bruit que nous faisions d'un baiser avide.

Puis il retomba à côté de moi, et m'observa alors que je me blottissais contre lui, au plus près possible.

Complètement rassurée sur l'état de notre relation.

Il me serra dans ses bras, le plus fort possible.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles je le caressai légèrement ; l'épaule, le torse, les fesses. Riant dès que je lui arrachais un frisson.

La tendresse qu'il y avait entre nous me dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Je suis heureux. »

Sa voix venait de briser le silence, claire, m'arrachant un frémissement.

Je m'immobilisai, me soulevai légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder encore.

Je le regardai intensément.

« Je crois bien que moi aussi. » Murmurai-je à mon tour.

Oh, oui. J'en étais sûre.

Il m'enlaça à nouveau, me caressa le dos, et je calai mon visage dans son cou. Me rassasiant de son odeur.

Je m'endormis comme ça, enfin en paix.

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Vendredi.

Dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël.

Dernier jour avant le bal.

Et dernier jour de ma connerie qui s'est transformée en notre connerie commune.

Depuis des semaines, je me demande comment je dois me comporter avec elle. Je suis passé par tous les états d'esprit, sans jamais être satisfait entièrement de l'un d'eux. Jusqu'au dernier…

Je la veux.

Je veux un « toi et moi » avec elle.

Je veux pouvoir lui dire que j'ai composé la plus belle et la plus étrange mélodie en pensant à elle.

Je veux qu'on soit un tout avec toutes nos imperfections.

Je veux qu'elle soit mon égoïsme.

Je veux tous ses silences, ses mots, ses soupirs, ses agacements, ses colères, ses larmes, ses sourires, ses rires, ses blessures, ses incertitudes…

Je veux avoir sa peau et je veux qu'elle aie la mienne.

C'est pour ça que je suis dans ma voiture, devant chez elle depuis pratiquement une demie heure, seul.

Jasper n'a pas fait de commentaire quand je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire, ce matin. Il n'a même rien dit par rapport à mon comportement d'hier. Il doit sûrement penser que maintenant, c'est à nous de jouer, et je me dis qu'il a foutrement raison.

Maintenant, c'est elle et moi. Juste elle et moi.

J'entends le bruit de la porte, et je me sens serein lorsque je la vois apparaître. Elle s'est figée sur le seuil de sa maison et regarde un long moment dans ma direction avant de se retourner lentement et fermer à clés la porte. Elle descend doucement les marches du perron et avance vers moi à pas mesurés.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle non plus.

Sans un mot, je lui ouvre la portière passager et attends qu'elle monte.

Elle reste un moment immobile sur la chaussée et finit par le faire en regardant cette fois par delà le pare brise. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourne vers moi et je lui souris. Vraiment. Avec douceur.

Je vois des tas de questions dans ses yeux. Maintenant, je suis capable de déceler ces choses-là chez elle.

Une pointe de doute, d'incertitude, de méfiance mais aussi quelque chose de plus doux, de plus chaud. De plus brillant.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et apprécie son grain de peau.

Ses paupières se closent un peu et j'en profite pour me pencher vers elle afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. De la même façon qu'hier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchote-t-elle, lorsque je m'éloigne.

_ Je t'embrasse.

_ Oui, merci, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? A quoi tu joues ? »

Voilà le doute, l'incertitude et la méfiance.

C'est à mon tour de me tourner vers le pare brise et de chercher les mots. Parce que les silences, c'est bien, mais les mots, c'est encore mieux.

« Je construis. Lui dis-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je construis… un toi et moi.

_ Il ne suffit pas d'être deux pour ça. Répond-elle après une pause.

_ Et… il faut quoi, selon toi ?

_ Des sentiments. » soupire-t-elle. Forts et réciproques. « Une compatibilité d'humeur, je suppose. Mais surtout… l'envie d'y arriver. Plus que tout. Enfin, c'est pas nécessaire pour certains… pour moi, si. »

Je me tourne alors vers elle ; elle regarde dans le vide. Je lui prends alors son menton entre mon index et mon pouce et fais doucement pivoter son visage vers moi.

Je lui souris et j'observe ses yeux. Ses grands yeux marron. Qui brillent en regardant les miens.

Voilà la chose plus douce.

Je suis incapable de dire ce que c'est, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des mots vraiment adéquats pour décrire ça. Je crois plutôt que ça se ressent, tout simplement. Ça s'observe. Ça se partage.

Avec les yeux, pas besoin de mots.

Mais avec le cœur, c'est une autre histoire…

« Et tu crois qu'il n'y en a pas entre nous ? » Lui demandé-je, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Son regard brille de douceur ; elle se rapproche de moi, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un doux effleurement ; comme une caresse répandant une douce chaleur. Puis sa bouche glisse dans mon cou pour mordiller ma peau, éveillant peu à peu mes sens.

« De la compatibilité d'humeur, j'ai des doutes. Mais ça se vérifie. On va être en retard, si on part pas tout de suite… »

Elle se détache de moi et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit dans mes yeux, mais ça la fait légèrement rougir. Je la saisis à mon tour par la nuque et embrasse voluptueusement ses lèvres charnues. Sa main rejoint mon cou et je taquine doucement sa bouche du bout de ma langue avant de m'éloigner, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

Cette fois-ci, je souris franchement, un brin moqueur et mets le contact en me retournant vers la route. Si elle veut qu'on apprenne la complicité, je suis prêt à lui faire face.

Je fais demi tour et pose ma main sur sa cuisse, comme si c'était naturel, qu'on faisait ce genre de gestes tous les jours. Au milieu du trajet, elle pose doucement sa main sur la mienne, et mon sourire réapparaît.

Nous arrivons au lycée plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu et les autres sont déjà là.

Je me gare un peu à l'écart pour une fois et me retourne vers elle lorsque j'ai coupé le moteur.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? Lui demandé-je, un peu amusé sans que je sache pourquoi.

_ Euh… on sort. Si tu te sens gêné, sourit-elle un peu ironiquement, je sors la première et tu sors dans cinq minutes ; mais c'est pas comme si on était dans des toilettes, on dupera personne. »

Je détache ma ceinture, descends de la voiture et elle en fait autant.

Arrivés au milieu du parking, je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle, conscient des regards de nos amis et de certains curieux sur nous, puis finis par entrelacer nos doigts.

Jasper et Alice sourient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que Emmett nous regarde, ébahi. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche mais Rose lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Bonjour ! » Chantonne Alice sans se départir de son sourire.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour Bella, car aucun de nous ne répond. Je caresse discrètement le dos de sa main de mon pouce et me tourne vers Jasper, l'air de rien.

« Si on passait la soirée ensemble ? Après tout, demain c'est le bal, si les filles dorment à la maison, ça serait plus pratique. »

Alice et Rosalie sautillent déjà à l'idée.

« Bella, dis oui ! On va pouvoir faire plein de trucs ! Faire plein de tests coiffure et maquillage ! S'excite Alice.

_ Alors non, répond-elle en la regardant froidement.

_ Pour faire plaisir à Edward ! Dit-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

_ Il m'aime au naturel. » Répond-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle se tourne vers moi, désespérée et je manque d'éclater de rire en voyant son air de petite fille à qui on vient de refuser la plus belle poupée du plus grand magasin de jouets.

« Quelqu'un veut bien prendre le temps de m'expliquer, là ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je suis le seul, mais je comprends que dalle à ce qui est en train de se passer… » Dit alors Emmett.

Je jette un regard à Bella.

« On en avait marre d'être les deux célibataires du groupe alors d'un commun accord on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. » Répond-elle avec un petit sourire.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux, ce qui fait rire Rosalie et Jasper.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Dit-il, en état de choc.

_ Non, en fait, on veut se faire remarquer. Tu sais bien qu'on _adore_ ça.« Lui répond-elle.

A ce moment-là, la cloche sonne le début des cours et lorsque je regarde autour de nous, je remarque que pas mal d'élèves nous observent avec curiosité, certains même nous montrent du doigt.

Je resserre ma main sur celle de Bella et serre des dents.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Bella. La prévient Alice d'un ton menaçant.

_ Allez, viens. » Lui chuchote Jasper en la prenant par le bras, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Rose entraîne à son tour Emmett qui nous jette un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux par-dessus son épaule, et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau seuls avec Bella.

Les derniers retardataires arrivent en courant du parking et je me retourne vers elle, l'estomac un peu barbouillé. Ses yeux brillent toujours autant et pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause des larmes. Ses lèvres sont incurvées en un léger sourire ; je ne sais pas si elle en a conscience. Je ne sais même pas quel air j'affiche, moi-même.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est en train de nous arriver, en fait…

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me saisit par le col de mon manteau pour que je me penche vers elle, un sourire mutin clairement affiché, cette fois.

Je pose doucement mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle m'embrasse doucement dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus intensément en dessinant le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue. J'entrouvre ma bouche, mais elle se retire aussitôt, me renfrognant instantanément.

« Un partout. » Chuchote-t-elle, moqueuse, avant de s'éloigner vers le bâtiment principal.

Je la regarde faire, complètement ébahi.

Les hostilités sont ouvertes. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais adorer cette guerre.

**oOo**

« … Et n'oubliez pas la dissertation que vous devez me rendre à la rentrée. Je n'accepterai aucun retard. Vous avez entendu, Johnson ? Et pas trop de folies, demain soir. Bonnes fêtes à tous et à l'année prochaine. » Nous dit précipitamment Mr Berty lorsque la cloche sonne.

J'attends que les élèves sortent et prends tout mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin seuls avec le prof, je m'avance à pas lents vers lui.

« Mr Cullen. Vous n'étiez pas très concentré sur mon cours, aujourd'hui. Marmonne-t-il en rangeant ses affaires dans son attaché - case.

_ Désolé.

_ Humm… Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Je prends une goulée d'air, mal à l'aise.

« Je voulais savoir… C'est bien vous qui vous occupez de l'organisation du bal ? »

Il suspend la main qui s'apprête à saisir son vieil exemplaire de _Roméo et Juliette _et se tourne vers moi en levant ses sourcils en accent circonflexe.

« Oui. Répond-il.

_ … Je voulais savoir si… je ne pouvais pas faire l'ouverture. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Vous voulez nous jouer une de vos compositions ?

_ … Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

_ Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Bien au contraire, Mr Cullen. J'y avais bien pensé, mais je doutais fort que vous acceptiez. Seulement, nous n'avons peut-être pas d'instrument apte à…

_ Celui de la vieille salle de musique suffira. Le coupé-je avec un sourire contrit.

_ Parfait. Je m'occupe de le faire transférer dans le gymnase, dans ce cas. Si vous pouvez être là une demie heure en avance demain, ça serait l'idéal. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête alors que son sourire s'élargit.

« Merci pour cette proposition.

_ Merci à vous d'avoir accepté. » Répondis-je en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

Je sors rapidement dans le couloir désert, descends les escaliers pour me diriger vers la cour, pressé de retrouver Bella.

A peine ai-je poussé les portes extérieures, que ma bonne humeur s'évapore légèrement en la voyant discuter assez sèchement avec Newton et Crawley. Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett les regardant un peu plus loin en fronçant les sourcils, sur le qui-vive.

Je m'approche à grands enjambées d'eux, l'estomac noué.

« … Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. » Grogne-t-elle.

Je m'arrête à côté d'elle, non sans avoir légèrement bousculé Newton au passage, et entrelace nos doigts.

Ce dernier nous regarde, mi surpris, mi moqueur.

« On vient chercher sa copine tout compte fait… » Commente-t-il en regardant nos mains.

Je lui lance un regard assassin pour toute réponse.

« T'as pas mis longtemps à te remettre de Sexy Blondie. Rajoute-t-il, railleur.

_ Tu l'appelles encore comme ça et je te refais le portrait, Newton. » Lance Emmett en se rapprochant avec Jasper.

Le blond se tourne alors vers lui, et échappe un rire nerveux en le regardant arriver.

« Ça marchera pas. Marmonne-t-il en nous lançant un regard en biais.

_ On t'a pas demandé ton avis. Grogné-je, la colère montant.

_ Y a encore quelques jours, vous…

_ Mike, je te conseille de déguerpir. » Le coupe Jasper d'un ton faussement calme.

A nouveau, il échappe un rire méprisant et je resserre ma prise sur la main de Bella.

Crawley n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il est trop occupé à regarder Emmett avec un air assez inquiet.

« Allez, on se casse. » Finit-il par marmonner en tournant les talons.

Alice et Rose arrivent à leur tour en leur lançant un regard noir.

Un silence lourd s'installe, puis Jasper me demande comment ça se fait que je suis en retard.

« Euh… J'avais un truc à demander à mon prof. » Réponds-je vaguement.

Il me lance un drôle de regard et inconsciemment, le mien se pose sur Bella, qui elle aussi, m'observe avec curiosité.

« Je voulais savoir quel genre de musique ils allaient passer demain. Mentis-je.

_ Toi ? T'aimes pas danser. » Dit Rose.

Je lui lance un regard noir et me renferme sur moi-même.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? S'excite Alice.

_ … Il a parlé d'un DJ…

_ Comme tous les ans. » Répond Emmett.

La cloche sonne à nouveau, sous les marmonnements du colosse et de sa sœur.

« N'énervez pas la prof d'Anglais ; je l'ai en rattrapage cet après-midi. » Leur dit Jasper.

Je jette un regard inquisiteur à Bella qui marmonne « leur cours en commun ».

Alice embrasse rapidement Jazz, et s'éloigne sans un regard de plus, suivi de près par son frère.

« A tout à l'heure. » Me souffle Bella en m'embrassant à son tour après une seconde d'hésitation et un vague regard vers son meilleur ami.

Je la regarde une fois de plus s'éloigner, le cœur un peu gros.

« Alors ça y est… C'est officiel. »

Je me tourne vers Jasper, qui arbore un sourire en coin.

Je souris un peu à mon tour et hausse des épaules.

« On n'en a pas trop parlé, en fait.

_ Hmm… Les silences. » Continue-t-il en hochant de la tête.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et nous retournons dans le bâtiment principal.

« J'aimerais bien faire un tour dans la salle de musique. Lui dis-je.

_ Ok. »

Nous longeons les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile la plus reculée du lycée.

« A tes risques et périls. » Me dit-il lorsque je pose la main sur le loquet de la porte. « C'est là que vont Rose et Emmett la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils disparaissent inexplicablement. »

Je grogne en poussant le bâtant et pénètre dans la salle déserte.

« Faut que je vérifie les accords du piano. Marmonné-je.

_ Ah ?… C'était pas ça ton histoire de musique avec ton prof ? »

Je lui lance un regard surpris. Jasper et sa perspicacité… Toute une histoire.

« Je vais faire l'introduction demain.

_ Tu vas la rendre définitivement amoureuse, alors. Elle a toujours voulu t'entendre jouer. »

Je souris malgré moi , enlève mon manteau et m'installe à l'instrument, concentré.

De longues minutes plus tard, je me retourne vers lui, assez satisfait.

« Verdict, maestro ? Me demande-t-il, installé sur un vieux bureau.

_ Ça va aller.

_ Tu vas jouer quoi ?

_ Une de mes compositions.

_ Ah oui, tu sors l'artillerie lourde. Elle te cédera quand même, tu sais ? » Me taquine-t-il.

J'esquisse un nouveau sourire et me retourne vers le piano.

« En tout cas, félicitation. Me dit-il.

_ … C'est grâce à toi. Marmonné-je.

_ Non, j'ai juste suggéré, tu as fait tout tout seul. »

Je ne réponds rien et me plonge dans mes pensées.

Dernier jour de connerie, c'est ce que je me suis dit ce matin en me levant. Et je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour le moment. Pour tout le monde, on est même un couple alors que rien n'a été dit. Qu'on a laissé parler nos silences. Qu'on a juste réagi en fonction d'eux. Ou du moins, que _j'_ai réagi en fonction d'eux.

Comment je fais, maintenant, pour officialiser notre relation ?

**oOo**

C'est avec appréhension que je rejoins les autres et surtout Bella, avec Jasper, à midi.

Elle est déjà là, en train de discuter avec Alice et Rosalie.

Je m'arrête à côté d'elle et elle me sourit en me prenant la main avant de reprendre sa discussion.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je déglutis difficilement alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la file du self.

« Mais bien sûr que ton père dira oui ! Soupire Alice.

_ On dirait que tu ne le connais pas. Marmonne Bella en prenant son plateau.

_ C'est pour le bal ! Et puis c'est pour Edward aussi ! »

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et elle rougit un peu en m'observant aussi. Je me détourne et nous continuons à avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me demande-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers notre table habituelle.

Je la regarde une nouvelle fois et vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Et je me maudis intérieurement pour ça.

Comment lui dire que je ne sais pas trouver les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle ?

« Rien. Soufflé-je.

_ Vu ta tête, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit rien. Se renfrogne-t-elle.

_ … Je t'assure. C'est rien. »

Elle acquiesce en silence et un éclat de tristesse traverse ses yeux.

Nous nous installons en silence, et déjà, une boule grossit dans ma gorge. Ça doit être la journée.

Je lui fais un sourire. Pas très convainquant, je dois le reconnaître.

Elle se tourne vers les autres.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ; je t'assure que c'est rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Lui soufflé-je.

_C'est pas toi, c'est moi…_

« Mmh. » Répond-elle tristement en acquiesçant.

Je soupire et me tourne à mon tour vers les autres.

« Il faut se mettre d'accord ! On va chez qui ? Dit Alice.

_ Chez nous ou Jazz, ça sera le plus pratique. Répond Rose.

_ Hmm… Bon alors QG des filles chez les Cullen, QG des gars chez Jasper. Enchaîne le lutin en griffonnant sur son carnet.

_ Moui, comme ça, je n'aurai rien à déménager. » Songe Rosalie en acquiesçant.

Bella soupire et je lui jette un nouveau regard.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est en partie pour toi qu'on fait ça. Tu n'imagines pas l'organisation qu'il faut ! Le nombre d'aller retours qu'il va me falloir pour prendre les robes, mes vanities, mes magasines et tout. S'agace un peu Alice en la regardant de travers.

_ Ouais, Alice. C'est super. Je t'en suis reconnaissante. » Débite-t-elle comme un robot.

Elle lui fait un grand sourire et se replonge une fois de plus dans ses notes.

Le reste du repas se fait en silence pour moi et Bella.

Jasper nous regarde de temps en temps en fronçant un peu les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il a été décidé que tout le monde arriverait ce soir vers 19 heures, et qu'Emmett dormirait pour la première fois à la maison si mes parents étaient d'accord.

« Bella, toi aussi, tu vas dormir chez Edward, je présume ? » Demande Alice lorsqu'on sort du self.

Elle me lance un regard interrogatif.

« Oui. Répliqué-je à sa place.

_ Ok. Bon alors, je vais emmener une partie de mes affaires ce soir, on prendra la Jeep, ça sera plus pratique…

_ Pourquoi tu prends pas ton petit bolide, au lieu de me faire chier ? Marmonne son frère.

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que ton coffre est dix fois plus grand que le mien ? Réplique-t-elle, sarcastique.

_ T'avais qu'à pas choisir une cage à poules ! »

Je me tourne vers Bella, légèrement agacé de ces futilités et la vois s'éloigner vers les portes extérieures.

Jasper et Rosalie la regardent partir, surpris et je m'élance à sa poursuite.

« Je préférais comme tu étais ce matin. » Lui dis-je en arrivant sur le parking quasi désert.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit -un peu tristement, quand même. Un peu absente. Elle encercle ma taille de ses bras et se hausse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser sa tête dans mon cou.

« Edward, je… » commence-t-elle à murmurer.

Elle s'interrompt, puis reprend :

« T'en fais pas, hein ! Y a pas de problème, je comprends que t'aies un jardin secret, sourit-elle. Y a pas de mal !

_ … Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandé-je en me refermant malgré moi sur moi-même.

_ Pour rien ! Je veux dire… Je veux pas que tu croies que je t'en veux de quoi que ce soit !

_ … Qu'est-ce que t'a dit l'autre abruti à la pause de 10 h ? T'es bizarre depuis ce moment-là. On dirait que tu es triste ! Je le vois bien !

_ Oh c'est rien. Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Personnellement, les choses qui ne me touchent pas ne me rendent pas triste. Il t'a dit un truc sur… »

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge et j'inspire profondément avant de souffler :

« _Nous _?… »

Comment parler d'un « nous » alors que les mots n'ont pas été dit et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à être prononcés ?

Un rictus amer déforme ma bouche et je détourne mes yeux.

Elle se recule, lève la tête vers moi. Pose ses doigts sur mes joues en une caresse légère, et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Ne te fais pas de bile. Oui, c'était sur nous, mais… C'était dans l'unique but de me blesser. C'est pas contre toi. J'en fais mon affaire… j'ai l'habitude…

_ Si ça me concerne, je veux savoir ce que c'est. Répliqué-je en refermant mes bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'est rien… Je te jure… » soupire-t-elle.

Je grogne pour toute réponse.

Inutile d'insister, on risquerait encore de s'embrouiller pour rien.

« … Tu veux… que je te ramène chez toi ? Lui demandé-je avec hésitation.

_ Euh… Je repars à pieds sinon, fait-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ Non ! Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me demandais juste si tu ne voulais pas plutôt rester avec les deux autres déchaînées, vous avez peut-être des trucs à voir… de filles, quoi ! »

Je soupire d'agacement ; je m'emmêle avec mes mots parce qu'il y a encore des non-dits entre nous et que même si j'aime ses silences, j'aime aussi la sécurité des mots. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle attend sans doute que ça soit moi qui en parle en premier…

Elle se renfrogne d'une manière assez comique dès que j'ai prononcé les mots « trucs de filles » et me lance un regard assassin.

Je lui souris et m'éloigne d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

Nous nous dirigeons en silence jusqu'à ma voiture et montons à l'intérieur, puis rentrons chez elle. Sur la route, c'est elle qui pose sa main sur ma cuisse, et mon sourire réapparaît. Encore une fois.

Peut-être que les mots viendront avec le temps.

Peut-être que les gestes les entraîneront ou se transformeront en eux…

Arrivés devant chez elle, j'inspire profondément en voyant la voiture de police garée.

« Mmh… » Murmure-t-elle, gênée. « On fait comment ? Tu rentres chez toi et je te rejoins ce soir ?

_ … C'est toi qui vois. »

Pas que j'ai vraiment envie de voir son père. Mais il faudra bien en passer par là s'il y a un « toi et moi ».

« Euh… C'est chez toi, Edward… T'as peut-être des choses à faire cet aprèm, je comprendrais que tu préférerais que je vienne plus tard, fait-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Tu viens quand tu veux. Si tu veux que je vienne chez toi avec toi ou si tu veux que je t'attende ici ou bien encore si tu veux que je rentre chez moi, je le ferai.

_ T'es pas contrariant. Si on part ensemble, vaut mieux que tu viennes saluer mon père. Il prendrait ça pour une impolitesse sinon. T'as des choses à faire cet aprèm ? Moi non, mais je peux toujours passer voir… enfin m'occuper, quoi !

_ … Je viens. » Dis-je en débouclant ma ceinture et en coupant le contact.

Je descends de la voiture et un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que mes parents sont plus cool que la moyenne…

Je la suis en silence jusqu'à la porte et elle me jette un vague regard avant de l'ouvrir.

Nous pénétrons dans le petit couloir et je souris malgré moi en regardant la commode. Elle surprend mon geste et rougit un peu quand son père débarque du salon en s'appuyant négligemment contre l'embrasure.

« Salut, Papa. Dit-elle précipitamment.

_ … Bonjour, Monsieur. Soufflé-je en baissant mes yeux.

_ Hmmm… B'jour. Pourquoi t'es pas partie avec ta camionnette, ce matin ? Elle a un problème ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru.

Je me risque à relever un moment la tête pour regarder Bella et sens celui, lourd, de son père sur moi.

« Ouais. Mais c'était juste les bougies qui étaient débranchées, Edward a regardé.

_ Ah. Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était ton petit copain, fait-il en me scrutant sombrement. Ça n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, Papa, soupire Bella. Bon… je vais chez lui cet après-midi. Voir Rosalie ; il y aura Alice aussi. Elles veulent faire les dernières retouches de ma robe. »

Son père laisse échapper un grognement.

« Et je dors avec elles » ajoute Bella d'un ton sans contestation possible.

Son père soupire, me jette un regard en coin.

« Pas de folies, hein ? Grogne-t-il.

_ Papa, je t'en prie ! Tu t'en inquiétais pas quand je dormais chez Jake, alors commence pas ! »

Son père lève les yeux au ciel, et acquiesce avant de se retourner.

« Comme si j'avais voix au chapitre. » marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant.

Bella m'entraîne à l'étage.

« Excuse mon père, murmure-t-elle. Maintenant, il va rentrer dans sa phase « Je l'ignore pour lui prouver qu'il est pas le bienvenu ». »

J'acquiesce en silence et nous entrons dans sa chambre… que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

Elle ramasse précipitamment son pyjama qu'elle roule en boule et qu'elle jette sur son lit et referme le livre posé sur sa table de chevet avant de se tourner vers moi, un peu intimidée.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les murs bleu pastel nus, le bureau un peu désordonné, les photos accrochées juste au dessus. Malgré moi, je m'en approche et contemple les photos d'Emmett, Jasper, Alice, son père, Jacob et…

« C'est ma mère. » Me dit-elle.

Je détache mes yeux de la photo et me tourne vers elle en l'observant presque rêveusement.

« Tu tiens plus de ton père, je trouve. » Lui dis-je avec un rictus.

Elle me tire la langue, puis fait un sourire innocent en penchant la tête.

« Tu trouves mon père attirant, alors ?

_ Jalouse ? Murmuré-je en la prenant par la taille, mon rictus s'accentuant.

_ Curieuse. Répond-elle en jouant avec le bas de mon pull avec un sourire mutin.

_ … Ne t'engages pas sur cette voie… » Répliqué-je en la collant contre moi.

Je me penche sur elle et embrasse doucement son cou avant de remonter contre son oreille.

« … Si tu ne veux pas que ton père me fasse sortir avec son fusil de chasse. »

Elle soupire, se colle contre moi et glisse ses mains sous mon pull, les faisant remonter doucement le long de mon dos, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons, caressant mes côtes ; puis elle titille ma carotide du bout de la langue, et finalement rompt tout contact avec moi en faisant un pas en arrière et en attrapant son sac.

« Dans ce cas, on y va. Enfin, à moins que tu ne préfères rentrer seul. »

Je jette un rapide regard à la porte entrouverte et l'attire à nouveau contre moi pour un baiser enflammé. Elle se colle contre moi et mon bassin part de lui-même à la rencontre du sien. Elle soupire et je me retire en sentant mon début d'érection.

« On y va. » Murmuré-je la voix cassée en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Nous dévalons rapidement les marches de l'escalier, toujours en nous tenant la main, puis elle crie :

« Bonne soirée, Papa ! » Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Toujours aussi précipitamment, je l'entraîne vers ma voiture et nous montons en silence.

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, et mes mains tremblent déjà de la retoucher.

Je me tourne vers elle, la respiration lourde, le regard intense et me plonge dans ses pupilles dilatées. D'un même mouvement, nous nous jetons sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Ses mains se faufilent sous les pans de mon manteau, et je saisis brusquement sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore un peu de moi. Sa langue bataille sensuellement avec la mienne et ses doigts se dirigent encore vers le bas de mon pull.

Je me détache d'elle à contre cœur et pose mon front contre le sien, hors d'haleine.

« On y va. Répété-je dans un souffle.

_ Euh… Je devrais peut-être prendre ma camionnette, fait-elle, un peu inquiète. Pour demain. Enfin pour quand je rentrerai chez moi, quoi !

_ … Tu as peur de la réaction de ton père ? Lui demandé-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Ben, c'est aussi pour toi, hein ! Et puis ça a un côté pratique, t'auras pas à me ramener, fait-elle avec un petit sourire en attrapant la poignée de la portière.

_ Et si j'ai envie de te ramener ? » Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. « À moins… Que tu ne veuilles pas que ton père sache ce qu'il y a… entre nous.

_ Il le saura un jour ou l'autre. » Fait-elle en haussant les épaules. « Enfin… si ça dure… Je te préviens par contre, si j'y vais avec ma camionnette, elle dépasse pas les cinquante à l'heure, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Si ça dure ? » Répété-je en me renfrognant.

Elle soupire, glisse sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Hey, ça va. C'est juste que quand t'en auras marre de moi, il te suffira de me le dire. Et pareil si un jour je ne supporte plus ton caractère de cochon. Mais en attendant, tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Je soupire à mon tour et marmonne.

« Ok… Prépare-toi à voir ma mère, elle va sans doute être à la maison. Lui dis-je en mettant le contact alors qu'elle descend de la voiture.

_ À tout à l'heure alors ! » Répond-elle en claquant la portière.

**oOo**

« Bonjour, mon chéri ! Me dit ma mère avec un grand sourire lorsque je franchis le seuil de ma maison, quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Salut, Maman.

_ Rosalie m'a dit que vous faisiez une soirée à la maison, ce soir.

_ Ouais…

_ On va sortir avec ton père pour vous laissez un peu tranquilles, alors.

_ Ok, merci. » Réponds-je en lui souriant un peu.

Elle me rend mon sourire et je me détourne pour enlever mon manteau.

« Elle m'a aussi demandé si son copain pouvait venir dormir à la maison et que tu invitais toi-même une jeune fille. »

Je me fige un peu en serrant des dents ; je vais la tuer.

« C'est vrai ? Me demande-t-elle après un moment de silence.

_ Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est Bella ! Répond celle-ci en dévalant les escaliers.

_ Oh… » Répond seulement ma mère en continuant à me regarder, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je croise le regard de Rose et lui fais comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, mais elle fait comme si de rien était.

« Bon… Je vais chez Jasper. On doit voir quelques trucs avec Alice. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de la sortie. « Tu veux venir ? Il a bientôt fini, là. Et y a Emmett.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ? Fait-elle en haussant ses sourcils.

_ … Je voudrais jouer un peu.

_ Ah… ok ! Ben, à tout à l'heure ! Bonne soirée si je ne vous revois pas, Esmée !

_ Merci, ma chérie, à toi aussi. »

La porte se referme et je me précipite vers les escaliers avant que ma mère ne m'interroge au sujet de Bella.

Je vais dans ma chambre et allume la chaîne hi-fi avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par les notes de Bach, apaisé.

Bella va venir chez moi. Dans ma chambre… Dans mon lit.

Les minutes s'écoulent et je repense à la journée qui vient de s'écouler.

Notre dernière journée de connerie commune…

… Et notre premier jour en tant que « toi et moi », même si on ne se l'ait pas encore vraiment dit. Mais je pense qu'on peut dire « nous » désormais.

Je souris et entends vaguement quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers la porte, pensant voir Rose aller chercher quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié, mais à la place, c'est Bella qui entre dans mon champ de vision. Bella, dont les joues sont très rouges.

Je me redresse quand elle franchit le seuil de la porte de ma chambre.

« Hey ! Tu as fait plus vite que je ne le pensais… Ça va ? Lui demandé-je en la voyant laisser tomber son sac à côté de ma commode.

_ Oui, fait-elle, ses grands yeux faisant distraitement le tour de la pièce avant de se fixer aux miens. Elle sourit.

_ T'es toute rouge… Ne me dis pas que ma mère a fait une allusion douteuse… Marmonné-je.

_ C'est pas pire que mon père, rit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise devant mon bureau.

_ Tu as peur que je morde ? Lui demandé-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Je ne veux pas te mettre en mauvaise condition avant que tu ne rejoignes les gars, fait-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

_ La soirée se fait ici et ils ne viendront pas avant 18 heures au moins vu que Rose et Alice sont en train de comploter pour faire de toi la reine du bal. Dis plutôt que t'as peur de moi… » Répliqué-je sur le même ton, un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle fait un petit sourire goguenard.

« Oh, oui. J'avoue.

_ Je me mets un peu plus à l'aise, si tu veux. » Lui dis-je en enlevant mon pull.

Elle se lève, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et se colle contre mon corps, fermant les yeux.

« Ça m'est égal. »

Je me rallonge à mon tour et contemple le plafond en passant mes mains derrière mon crâne, essayant d'oublier l'odeur de fraise de ses cheveux ou le fait qu'elle respire doucement dans mon cou.

« Tu es fatiguée ? Lui demandé-je en tentant d'être le plus détaché possible.

_ J'anticipe la soirée que vont me faire passer les filles, soupire-t-elle.

_ … Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, alors ?

_ Non, fait-elle avec un sourire taquin en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

_ Enlève tes chaussures, dans ce cas. On va se mettre sous la couette. » Enchaîné-je, la gorge un peu sèche.

Je me détache d'elle en me relevant et fais de même avec les miennes, puis je me glisse sous les couvertures, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Elle s'exécute, et me rejoint ; puis prend appui sur ses bras et vient se placer au-dessus de moi, nos nez se frôlant.

« J'espère que t'es conscient que je m'apprête à supporter les deux tarées juste pour toi ?

_ … Dois-je le prendre comme une quelconque marque d'affection ? » Soufflé-je en la regardant intensément.

Elle fit une petite moue.

« Mouais. »

Elle se couche à côté de moi, glissant une main légère sous mon tee-shirt pour poser ses doigts sur mon ventre. Mes abdominaux se contractent légèrement et je passe une main dans son dos, sous son pull en traçant des petites arabesques sur sa peau chaude, rapprochant ainsi mon visage du sien sur le traversin, sans lâcher ses yeux des miens. Elle sourit, taquine, et se colle à moi en rapprochant nos bassins avant de m'embrasser, puis se recule.

« Tu dors où ce soir ? » Demande-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je remonte un peu plus ma main jusqu'au milieu de son dos et la plaque contre moi, sa poitrine pressée contre mon torse.

« Je ne sais pas trop si je vais dormir… Répliqué-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

_ Ah vraiment ? Fait-elle en haussant un sourcil. D'accord… Mais où tu comptes passer la nuit ? Pas avec moi quand même… c'est pas correct ! » Sourit-elle avec un air mutin.

Je la fais basculer sur le dos et me place entre ses cuisses que j'écarte gentiment à l'aide de mon genou. Ses yeux s'assombrissent et je m'appuie sur mon coude gauche pour remonter lentement son pull sur son ventre, dévoilant sa peau blanche à mon regard.

Je me penche vers elle et pose ma bouche dessus, faisant courir ma langue jusqu'à la barrière de dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

« Et alors ? » Soufflé-je en me pressant un peu plus contre elle, lui arrachant un léger soupir.

Elle glisse ses mains sous mon tee-shirt ; finit par me l'enlever. Puis me regarde, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Tu voulais pas te mettre à l'aise ? T'as l'air plutôt serré dans ton jean », fait-elle en attaquant la boucle de ma ceinture puis en se tortillant sous moi pour me retirer mon pantalon.

Une fois le vêtement jeté par terre, elle remonte pour embrasser mon épaule en effleurant mon caleçon de sa cuisse, mon ventre de sa main. Je laisse échapper un grognement ; elle rigole. Puis se tourne pour se coucher sur le côté, un bras sous la tête en guise d'oreiller.

« Bonne sieste ! »

Je me fige en la regardant, ébahi : merde ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me fait ce coup-là aujourd'hui. Je l'observe quelques secondes, sa respiration d'apparence lourde et régulière. Je dis d'apparence, parce que je vois le rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois. » Lui soufflé-je en attrapant la télécommande de ma chaîne sur ma table de chevet pour monter légèrement le son.

Son sourire s'est un peu plus accentué, mais elle n'a toujours pas changé de position.

Je la remets sur le dos et me rallonge sur elle. Elle ouvre enfin ses yeux. Ses yeux qui semblent m'engloutir totalement dans leur intensité.

J'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes et me replace entre ses jambes. Elle gémit lorsque je plonge ma langue dans sa bouche et fait couler ses mains le long de mon échine, contractant mes muscles. Nous nous embrassons durant de longues minutes, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée quand je fais descendre langoureusement ma main entre nos deux corps jusqu'aux boutons de son pantalon.

Elle se détache de moi et gémit une nouvelle fois en partant à l'assaut de mon cou, s'arquant un peu plus contre mon torse.

Je viens enfin à bout des pressions de son jean et le fais glisser le long de ses jambes en pressant mon érection contre sa hanche.

Elle me renverse alors sur le dos et jette rapidement son pantalon au sol ainsi que son pull et son soutien-gorge qu'elle enlève rapidement, puis s'installe à califourchon sur moi, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées avant de reprendre ma bouche d'assaut.

Elle se frotte contre mon érection à présent douloureuse alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

Je prends sa poitrine en coupe et elle gémit encore en ouvrant plus grande sa bouche, me rendant littéralement dingue. Je lâche ses seins pour ses fesses et elle détache une nouvelle fois sa bouche de la sienne, m'arrachant un grognement.

« Tu te rends compte… » Me souffle-t-elle d'un voix un peu rauque, en m'enlevant mon boxer. « Qu'on n'a jamais fait l'amour dans un lit… »

Je la fais à mon tour basculer sur le dos et lui enlève son shorty trempé.

J'embrasse avidement ses lèvres et m'allonge sur elle en glissant un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes, la faisant haleter.

« Et toi, tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire « faire l'amour » ? » Lui chuchoté-je en faisant bouger mon doigt.

Elle gémit lourdement et appuie sur ma nuque pour que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Nos langues bataillent une nouvelle fois et je plonge un nouveau doigt en elle. Elle écarte un peu plus les jambes en ondulant du bassin.

« S'il te plaît… » Souffle-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Je retire mes doigts et me présente à l'entrée de son vagin. Me frottant délibérément contre elle, sans la pénétrer.

Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois en croisant ses jambes contre mes fesses, me poussant en elle. Nous haletons en même temps et je ferme les yeux, appréciant sa chaleur et sa douceur. Elle fait courir sa langue le long de ma carotide en bougeant légèrement ses hanches.

Et là, je lui fais l'amour.

Lentement au début, passionnément à la fin, la faisant vibrer, trembler, à l'instar de mon propre corps.

Ses yeux sont mi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rouges, si rouges alors que je vais et viens en elle.

Et elle frémit.

Et elle gémit.

Et elle tremble. Encore.

Je l'aime…

Beaucoup, passionnément, mais surtout à la folie.

Elle s'arque contre moi et je la sens venir. J'accentue mes coups de buttoir, et je mets tout ce que j'ai dans le baiser que je lui donne. Elle me le rend désespérément, affamée, presque avec rage et je me dis que c'est ça… C'est ça l'Amour avec son grand « A » .

Je la sens se tendre et nous atteignons l'orgasme ensemble, nos bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre.

Je retombe à côté d'elle et la regarde alors qu'elle se blottit contre moi, toujours haletante, sans un mot.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre mon corps le plus que je peux.

_Je t'aime…_

Les minutes passent. Elle caresse doucement mon épaule droite, mon torse, embrasse parfois ma peau, rit tendrement quand je frissonne.

« Je suis heureux. » Finis-je par murmurer en regardant le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

Sa main se fige un peu sur mon ventre et elle se soulève sur un coude en tournant ma tête vers elle.

Ses yeux brillent encore de l'amour que nous avons fait, ou c'est peut-être les paroles que je viens de prononcer qui ont cet effet-là sur elle. Elle me regarde un instant et m'embrasse.

« Je crois bien que moi aussi. » Murmure-t-elle à son tour.

Je la reprends dans mes bras et elle entrelace nos jambes.

Je prends la télécommande de ma chaîne et enclenche _Le Clair de Lune _de Debussy.

Je caresse doucement son dos alors qu'elle cale son visage dans mon cou et je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer pour la première fois plus par sa respiration que par le son du piano qui sort des enceintes murales.

**oOo**

« Emmett ! Non ! Laisse-les tranquilles, ils en ont assez bavé comme ça ! »

J'entrouvre un œil alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée sur Emmett qui arbore un grand sourire goguenard, m'inondant de la lumière vive du couloir et Alice qui souffle à côté de lui, excédée.

« Je crois que le lit en a pris pour son grade, maintenant. Ça fait plus d'une demie heure qu'on vous attend. » Dit-il.

Bella bouge un peu contre moi, se réveillant petit à petit alors qu'Alice referme délicatement la porte en engueulant son frère, après m'avoir fait un petit sourire d'excuse, les joues un peu rouges.

J'allume la lampe de chevet, me rendant compte qu'il fait déjà nuit et jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 18 h 48.

Je grogne en me rallongeant.

« C'était qui ? Murmure Bella d'une voix rauque en se blottissant à nouveau contre moi.

_ Devine. Grogné-je.

_ Ah… » Dit-elle en riant un peu.

Je me tourne vers elle et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma main droite caressant sa hanche.

« Il va falloir y aller. Soufflé-je.

_ Il va falloir… » Chuchote-t-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je la serre contre moi en faisant glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit en m'accordant l'accès à sa bouche,répandant un peu plus le bonheur dans ma poitrine. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détache de moi en se tournant vers la porte.

« Je crois qu'il remonte. Dit-elle en serrant le drap autour de sa poitrine.

_ Eh ! Redansez pas la lambada, hein ! On est en bas quand même ! En plus j'ai la dalle !

_ Emmett ! » Hurle Alice.

Je l'entends bougonner derrière la porte, nous faisant rire avec Bella.

Elle se penche sur moi, et ramasse rapidement ses vêtements.

Je fais de même, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde, surprise et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je sais que ça fait cliché, et que ça sert plus à rien maintenant mais… tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, puis elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser avec tendresse :

« Je crois que tu peux considérer ça comme un oui. » Me souffle-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Les silences, c'est bien.

Le langage des yeux, c'est mieux.

Mais ses mots à elle, c'est tout simplement parfait.

_**A suivre... Pour la fin ;)**_


	21. Un couple pas comme les autres

**_Bonsoir !_**

_Et oui, nous revoilà ! Enfin !_

_Après plus de trois mois d'absence ; nous tenons à nous en excuser. Nous le regrettons vraiment ; et nous espérons que vous nous le pardonnerez. Nous vous livrons aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de Prête à tout ; celui que vous attendiez avec impatience, quitte à ne plus pouvoir croire qu'il apparaîtrait un jour…_

_Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps… Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à toutes vos extrêmement gentilles et encourageantes reviews, mais je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre le plus tôt possible, ainsi que le chapitre de A fleur, enfin bref…_

_Je vous laisse lire !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre. 43 pages Word cette fois ; on ne s'est pas moqué de vous ! Lancez-nous des tomates pour notre retard, des fleurs si vous avez aimé ; mais pour ce tout dernier chapitre qui signe la fin de notre premier bébé en commun, à Mushroom et à moi, nous serions vraiment émues que vus nous disiez ce que vous avez pensé de notre première collaboration, et si vous nous autorisez ou non à nous associer à nouveau pour vous offrir d'autres moments de bonheur et d'autres fics entre lutte et romance…_

_Nous vous aimons et vous embrassons bien fort !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_**BELLA****

* * *

**

Bon Dieu ce que j'en avais marre.

Quatre heures ! Quatre heures complètes à m'habiller, me coiffer, me maquiller, me recoiffer, arranger un peu le tombé de la robe, me remaquiller…

« Stop ! hurlai-je. Vous en avez pas marre de vous acharner sur moi ? »

Alice et Rose baissèrent la tête ; on aurait pu y voir l'expression de leur gêne, mais en fait, elles réprimaient juste un fou rire naissant.

Je les détestais, elles aussi.

« Bella, regarde-toi, au moins » fit Alice en m'observant avec fierté.

Rosalie tourna vers moi son immense psyché, de manière à ce que j'apparaisse dans le cadre doré.

Je sursautai, et reculai, ébahie.

C'était pas moi dans ce miroir.

L'image qu'il me renvoyait était celle d'une très belle jeune femme ; ses cheveux soyeux, d'un brun chaleureux, tombaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe de soie, vert émeraude ; elle commençait en un bustier moulant, prolongé d'une jupe descendant en vagues sur ses jambes, les faisant paraître interminables. Un nœud soulignait le creux de sa taille.

Mes yeux remontèrent au visage de la jeune femme ; ses paupières étaient ombrées d'un léger vert qui approfondissait son regard chocolat, regard souligné d'un trait de crayon noir ; enfin, sa bouche était discrètement glossée et ses pommettes rehaussées d'une discrète touche de rouge.

Elle était magnifique. Je levai un bras, observant mon reflet en faire de même. C'était moi.

« Ok, fis-je, soufflée. Merci, les filles. J'ai pas d'autre mot. »

Elles sourirent, ravies.

« Bon, à nous d'aller nous préparer ! »

**oOo**

Elles mirent moins d'une heure pour se préparer ; faut dire qu'elles avaient déjà fait leurs retouches à leurs robes depuis belle lurette, et étaient magnifiques par essence, à l'inverse de moi.

Enfin, nous entendîmes du bruit en bas ; les garçons venaient d'entrer.

La peur contracta mon estomac ; et je me maudis.

J'allais à ce bal avec Edward. Edward, le garçon que j'aimais.

Avec qui je venais de passer la plus parfaite nuit.

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant replonger un instant dans ces instants privilégiés que nous avions partagés, la veille.

Le soir, Alice et Rosalie avaient voulu un résumé succinct de l'après-midi que j'avais passée avec mon… petit copain.

Les mots me réchauffaient le cœur. J'avais totalement confiance, maintenant. Je savais que quoi qu'aient pu dire Mike et Tyler, et quoi que s'apprêtaient à dire tous les autres jaloux, Edward et moi partagions quelque chose de fort.

Je l'aimais. Et j'avais de quoi espérer que c'était réciproque.

Il m'avait donné plusieurs raisons de l'espérer, la veille, pensai-je en rougissant.

Les filles avaient donc voulu savoir ce que lui et moi avions fait de notre vendredi après-midi ; j'étais devenue écarlate, et Rosalie avait grimacé en me pressant de ne pas répondre. Nous avions échangé un regard complice, et avions éclaté de rire sous le regard frustré d'Alice.

Puis elles avaient fait leurs essayages de maquillage et coiffure sur moi ; de manière très légère, à mon plus grand soulagement. Elles s'étaient montrées sensibles à mon envie de rejoindre Edward, et… à leur envie de rejoindre leurs copains respectifs, aussi.

On avait ensuite passé une soirée très agréable ; regardant un DVD dans les bras de nos amoureux respectifs. Alice avait tenu à ce qu'on se couche tôt pour avoir le teint frais pour le bal. Je soupçonnais aussi que Jasper l'avait… persuadée de rentrer au plus tôt.

Mais je ne m'en étais pas plainte. Loin de là.

La voix impatiente d'Emmett, en bas, me tira de ma rêverie. Je me replongeai dans le moment présent.

On était vendredi soir. Le soir du bal.

Le stress me revint. Il fallait que je fasse honneur à Edward.

Ça allait être un peu moins difficile que prévu grâce aux traitements que m'avaient fait subir les filles.

Nous nous concertâmes du regard, et descendîmes.

Mon sac était en bas ; j'aperçus Jasper et Emmett… Mais pas Edward.

Mon cœur me fit l'impression de se briser.

Ce que les autres remarquèrent visiblement.

« Il est où, Edward ? Commença à s'énerver Alice.

_ Il a dû partir en avance… Il t'a envoyé un message, Bella. » répondit Jazz. « Tu ne l'as pas eu ?

_ J'étais pas à côté de mon portable. » soufflai-je.

Les filles embrassèrent leur cavalier, alors que je regrettais déjà l'absence du mien ; je me sentais à nouveau seule. Et vulnérable. J'attrapai mon sac et en sortis mon portable, voir si au moins, Edward m'avait laissé une explication…

« _Désolé de ne pas être là quand tu descendras l'escalier. Je serai au lycée, je dois voir mon prof de Littérature. Je t'aime. E. »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

_Je t'aime…_

Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Jamais. Alors… Pourquoi par sms ?

Était-ce sa façon de faire d'ordinaire ?

Il fallait que je parle à Rosalie.

« Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Emmett.

_ Euh… Je crois que… j'ai oublié… quelque chose… » bafouillai-je.

Si on partait maintenant, je ne pourrais plus parler à Rosalie de la soirée. Et je voulais le faire avant de voir Edward.

Je rougis. Merde, fallait que je trouve un truc pour me retrouver seule avec elle.

« Ben magne-toi ! Fit Emmett.

_ Rose ? Tu veux bien… Euh… J'ai… un problème de fille… Si t'as de quoi… dans ta salle de bains… »

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, et hocha la tête.

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! On monte. »

Je la suivis, alors que, heureusement, Alice restait en bas avec les mecs soudain gênés.

Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de gênant ou honteux, avec les menstruations… était-ce tabou ?

Je suivis Rose jusqu'à la salle de bains, et elle alla vers une armoire.

« En fait, Rose… C'est pas trop ma période du cycle. »

Elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais…

_ J'avais besoin… De te demander quelque chose. »

Elle leva un sourcil surpris, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, curieuse.

« Vas-y, y a pas de mal.

_ C'est un peu gênant de te demander ça, mais… T'es la seule à savoir…

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Edward… »

Je pris une inspiration.

« Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Un silence tomba entre nous, et elle se mordilla un peu la lèvre, gênée.

« Laisse-lui le temps. C'est sérieux pour lui… Il ne veut sans doute pas aller trop vite.

_ Ouais, mais… bon, dans ce cas… J'aimerais juste savoir si… éventuellement, il y aurait une possibilité, pour quelque chose d'aussi sérieux, qu'il me le dise… disons, par téléphone ou pire, sms. »

Je baissai le regard, écarlate.

« Quoi ? Oh, non, jamais ! Pourquoi ? Il ne ferait jamais ça. Pas pour quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. »

Mon cœur me fit l'effet de se briser, et cette fois, je pâlis. Les larmes aux yeux.

Rosalie se leva d'un bond, et vint vers moi, écartant mes cheveux de mes joues.

« Putain, me dis pas qu'il a fait quelque chose de ce genre ?

_ Il m'a dit « je t'aime » par sms. Fis-je en essayant de réfréner mes larmes.

_ Mais quel con ! » Gronda-t-elle de colère. « Putain quel con ! »

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Bella. C'est rien. Il doit y avoir une explication.

_ Oui, il y en a une. Ça ne lui tient pas tant à cœur que ça.

_ Mais si ! Je suis certaine qu'il… Tu comptes, pour lui. C'est certain.

_ Mais pas de cette manière… soufflai-je.

_ Bella… »

Je posai ma main sur son bras.

« C'est pas grave, fis-je tristement. Je sais qu'il t'a vraiment aimée… Et que, quelque part, ça ne pourra jamais être pareil, avec moi. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour… Tant pis. Je ne le quitterai pour autant… ça fait juste mal. »

Sur ce, je me tus, triste, mais les joues sèches.

Ça faisait mal, mais j'aimais assez Edward pour accepter l'ombre de Rosalie…

Je me retournai pour redescendre. Rosalie me suivit de près.

« Je continue à dire qu'il doit y avoir un malentendu… » souffla-t-elle.

Je ne pus répliquer, sans que les autres n'entendent. Alors je me tus.

Direction le bal de fin d'année…

**oOo**

La limousine nous déposa un peu à l'arrière de la salle de bal… Parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde autour. Et puis, ça me soulageait. Et les autres l'avaient compris ; je n'avais pas envie de me pointer à cette soirée sans cavalier.

Pas si c'était pour subir une fois de plus les réflexions de Crowley et Newton.

« Hey, regardez, c'est Edward là-bas ! » s'exclama Alice.

Je relevai la tête ; effectivement, dans la pénombre, je reconnus sa silhouette.

Je frissonnai alors qu'une bourrasque de vent glissait sur la peau nue de mes bras - satanée Alice qui avait refusé qu'on prenne une veste, mais peut-être mon frisson n'était-il pas dû seulement au froid - et suivis les autres qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je pouvais voir que ses yeux, intenses, ne me lâchaient pas.

Je marquai une pause au moment où les autres s'arrêtèrent, incertaine ; et détournai le regard, un peu gênée, avant de faire les derniers pas qui nous séparaient.

« Bonsoir. » soufflai-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Les autres se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, les filles étant gelées - moi, aussi, d'ailleurs -, et je voulus les suivre, mais Edward m'entoura de ses bras et me retint un peu contre lui.

Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte, sans toutefois pouvoir le regarder… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne le menton entre ses doigts et me relève la tête.

« Désolé. Fit-il avec un léger sourire.

_ De quoi ? » Demandai-je distraitement. « Ah. D'être arrivé en avance. C'est pas grave. » soufflai-je.

D'être arrivé avant moi, bien sûr. De quoi d'autre, hein ?

« Ma mère va m'en vouloir pour ça. » répondit-il avec un sourire tirant sur la grimace.

Je lui souris distraitement.

« Et moi je vais t'en vouloir si on ne va pas se mettre au chaud tout de suite. »

Il ouvrit son blaser et me lança un regard suggestif. Même ma tristesse ne put m'empêcher de lui adresser un vrai sourire alors que je me blottissais, la tête dans son cou, contre lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de refermer les pans de son vêtement sur moi, et je glissai les bras autour de sa taille.

Puis je finis par me dégager, et le pris par la main en me détournant vers l'entrée.

« Rentrons. » murmurai-je en l'entraînant.

Nous rejoignîmes le flot de jeunes qui entraient ; et ça commençait à me donner le tournis. Ils nous regardaient, pour la plupart, surpris de voir Edward Cullen avec… Ben, moi. Et je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. Un peu raide, je fendis la foule, en bousculant certains au passage, pour rejoindre les autres.

Alice commençait déjà à se déhancher sur les quelques notes qui résonnaient, en attente visiblement qu'un groupe monte sur scène - il y avait un piano, deux guitares, une batterie, une basse, et deux micros sur l'estrade.

« Au fait… tu es superbe. » me glissa soudain Edward à l'oreille.

Je frissonnai, rougissant légèrement.

« Mouais… Tu me fais relativement honneur aussi. » plaisantai-je avec un regard complice.

Il me sourit à nouveau, sa main se resserrant sur la mienne.

« Je voulais encore une fois m'excuser… pour… le message. »

Instantanément, je perdis mon sourire, et détournai le regard, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Y a pas de mal.

_ C'était pas quelque chose à faire. »

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça…

_ T'es juste pas obligé de me parler de sentiments que tu n'éprouves pas réellement. Je prends notre relation telle qu'elle est. » le coupai-je.

Un prof arriva soudain, et tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward, alors qu'il me regardait avec surprise et… autre chose, que je n'eus pas le temps de déterminer. Il se retourna vers le prof.

« Allez, vous la reverrez plus tard, Cullen. On n'attend plus que vous. »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, alors que je le regardais disparaître, perdue.

Jasper arriva derrière moi.

« Au fait, tu es superbe, Bella. J'espère qu'Edward te l'a dit. » rit-il.

J'eus un bref sourire. Oui, il me l'avait dit. Il avait même employé exactement les mêmes mots. Les mêmes mots que mon meilleur ami… Super.

Jasper dut remarquer mon malaise, car il me frotta le dos.

« Crois-moi. Tu vas passer une bonne soirée. Tu vas aimer… la suite. Je te le promets. »

Je lui adressai un petit sourire, et me retournai vers les autres.

Quelqu'un tapota dans le micro, et il y eut un toussotement.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers la scène, mais quand ils virent que c'était le prof de musique, la majorité revint à son occupation initiale. Boire et parler, pour la plupart.

« Bonsoir. » commença le professeur. « Nous déclarons donc ouvert le énième bal de Noël du lycée de Forks… Qu'en dire ? Je ne suis pas, comme peut l'être mon collègue de Lettres resté à coacher le groupe qui vous fera danser ce soir, un grand auteur de discours, et je ne vais pas vous casser les pieds plus longtemps… Je tenais juste à vous introduire l'un de vos camarades qui s'est gentiment proposé pour ouvrir ce bal avec l'une de ses compositions au piano… Edward Cullen ! Vous pouvez l'applaudir ! »

Je me figeai, et reportai mon attention vers le piano. En effet, Edward y était assis, le nez baissé ; et de là je devinais qu'il était écarlate.

La plupart des élèves s'était à nouveau retournés vers la scène ; et là, alors que les filles applaudissaient, les garçons sifflaient. Je les aurais bien fusillés un par un du regard, mais la salle était comble. Je repérai à quelques mètres Crowley et Newton qui ricanaient, mais reportai mon attention, agacée, sur Edward, qui commença à jouer.

Dès les premières notes, un peu hésitantes, je me sentis transportée. Ce fut à peine si j'entendis Rosalie marmonner « Mais quel idiot, on va pas lui voler son piano, il peut pas relever la tête ? ».

Sa musique était juste…

Elle me faisait ressentir un tas d'émotions ; tout d'abord, de l'hésitation… Et, bientôt, de la colère. Une forme de tourment qui fit accélérer mon cœur, avant de virer dans une impression de détresse, qui me fit chavirer. Cela dut se voir sur mon visage car Jasper passa un bras dans mon dos, comme pour me soutenir ; puis la musique se mua en fièvre, et, finalement, se termina sur une autre note, une note de…

D'espoir et de tendresse.

La dernière note résonna longtemps dans le silence de la salle ; puis, Edward se leva, et les applaudissements et sifflements reprirent de plus belle. Il vint rapidement sur le devant de la scène, et salua, raide comme la justice.

Quand il se redressa, son regard capta le mien ; et l'intensité, une intensité qui semblait pleine de… promesses, cette intensité qui brûlait dans ses yeux émeraude me fit violemment frissonner.

Il se retourna, et quitta la scène pour se diriger vers ce que je supposais être les loges improvisées, alors que le professeur de musique avait repris le micro pour le remercier, et que le groupe qui allait s'occuper de l'animation de la soirée s'installait derrière lui.

Il se passa peut-être une ou deux minutes… Peut-être plus. La groupe dont je n'avais même pas retenu le nom commença à jouer une intro, et Edward ne réapparaissait pas.

Je me sentais… vraiment étrange, je ne savais plus que penser. Alors, je ne pensais pas. C'était con, mais si vrai… Jasper me tira de ma catatonie.

« Je pense que tu devrais le rejoindre dans les loges, Bells. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil en me frottant le dos pour m'encourager, et j'acquiesçai, hébétée.

Je me dirigeai vers les épais rideaux qui avaient été tirés dans un coin pour fabriquer un recoin pour les artistes de la soirée, et vis une porte que je poussai.

C'était une partie des cuisines du lycée ; et, dans un coin, adossé à un mur, Edward semblait faire des efforts pour reprendre une respiration normale.

Il releva la tête à mon entrée, et ses yeux me donnèrent l'impression de m'aspirer vers lui.

Je me rapprochai de lui, mais m'immobilisai à deux mètres, tremblante.

« C'était vraiment très beau. » Commentai-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il me fit un sourire un peu faible, et détourna la tête.

« Content que ça t'ait plus. » me fit-il simplement.

Je baissai la tête, et commençai à faire semblant de lisser ma robe - complètement inutile, la soie était si fluide qu'elle ne faisait aucun pli disgracieux - pour me donner une contenance.

« D'accord… Je pense que t'as besoin d'être un peu seul… Je vais rejoindre les autres… Tu n'auras qu'à venir… Quand… »

J'étais incapable de terminer ma phrase, les mots s'étranglant dans ma gorge. Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion de son morceau ; comment pouvait-on être aussi atteinte par une musique ?

Je commençai à tourner les talons quand je le sentis m'attraper par le poignet ; je ne l'avais même pas entendu s'approcher.

« Ça t'a vraiment plus ? »

Il restait à distance convenable, mais je dus quand même relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, surprise et à court de souffle - troublée.

« Bien sûr ! Tu en doutes ? M'exclamai-je d'une voix douce.

_ Si je te disais oui, tu me prendrais pour un malade mental ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

_ Non, je t'en collerais une et je serais vexée. » fis-je d'une voix faussement énervée.

Je dégageai mon poignet de sa main et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en essayant tant bien que mal de le fusiller du regard.

Il sembla un peu décontenancé, me jaugea, et me fixa avec soudain plus de sérieux.

« C'était pour toi. »

Je perdis toute trace d'humour, et mon cœur loupa quelques battements. Je le regardai dans les yeux, surprise.

« … Merci… » fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire d'une voix hésitante.

_Mais quelle nouille ! Réveille-toi, t'as pas mieux que « Merci » ?_

« Euh… C'était… Je… »

_Finalement, tu ferais mieux de la fermer tiens_, me sermonna ma conscience.

_Ta gueule._

« C'était vraiment incroyable, tu sais. T'as un vrai don pour le piano. »

Il semblait ne pas en mener large non plus ; on devait avoir l'air de deux ados prépubères en train de se tourner autour. Il fallait que ça cesse. On devait franchement avoir l'air pathétiques. Il avait détourné le regard, mais me lançait quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre…

« C'est peut-être un peu beaucoup pour une seule journée… » commença-t-il.

Oh, non… Il n'allait pas remettre le sujet de son message sur le tapis, quand même ? Et du fait qu'il était parti sans moi au bal ? On n'allait jamais s'en sortir… Il fallait que je réagisse. Avant de m'effondrer comme une guimauve.

« Tant pis. » fis-je d'une voix que je voulus neutre, en haussant les épaules. « Je suppose qu'on dansera pas les traditionnels slows et qu'on couchera pas ensemble alors. Faudrait pas aller trop vite, terminai-je avec un petit sourire coquin.

_ J'aime pas danser. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Je lui lançai un regard noir en serrant encore plus les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, alors ? » Grognai-je.

Il éclata de rire, enfin plus détendu, et posa une main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui.

« C'est toi qui as voulu jouer les groupies en venant dans les backstages, fit-il d'une voix basse.

_ Et Dieu sait que ça se bouscule pour te demander un autographe, Môssieur la star, raillai-je en regardant mes ongles.

_ J'ai toujours eu un immense succès auprès de la gente féminine, répliqua-t-il avec son satané sourire en coin.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser seul avec ton ego et tes autres fans, fis-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Tu en laisserais d'autres me toucher ?

_ Je ne suis pas propriétaire de ton corps… éludai-je avec un soupir théâtral.

_ Mais tu aimerais bien… »

Je ne pus empêcher un éclair de malaise de me traverser ; j'espérai qu'il n'avait rien vu. Je déglutis discrètement et repris un air mutin.

« Je me console en me disant que ce soir, c'est censé être le cas… Officiellement du moins.

_ Et ça te suffit pas ? Après le « je t'aime » par texto, le piano, tu veux la demande en mariage en plein milieu des cuisines ? » fit-il avec un rire jaune, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je me raidis, et me dégageai de sa proximité.

« Ça ira, je te remercie. On rejoint les autres ? »

Il se refroidit, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bal, où la fête battait son plein, musique à fond et élèves déchaînés.

Alice et Rosalie dansaient comme des déjantées sur la piste, surveillées par Jasper et Emmett qui tenaient leurs verres et ceux de leurs cavalières. Nous les rejoignîmes, et ils firent un grand sourire à Edward.

« C'était très beau, mec, fit Jazz.

_ Attends tourne-toi Bells… » fit-il en faisant mine d'inspecter ma tenue. « C'est bon, robe intacte et cheveux encore bien coiffés. Alice sera contente mais bon, je pensais que vous étiez moins sages dans vos ébats ! » ricana-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être pathétique !

_ Eddiiiiiiiie ! »

Nous nous retournâmes vers Alice, qui était arrivée en sautant presque sur le dos d'Edward, morte de rire, suivie de Rose.

« C'était vraiment trop mignon ton morceau. »

Elle se tourna vers Jasper.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire l'an prochain, bouda-t-elle en regardant Jasper.

_ Chérie, l'an prochain, on devrait être à la fac, pas de bal du lycée, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_ Merde. » répondit-elle pensivement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On va danser ? » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et l'entraîna vers la piste, suivie de Rose qui en fit autant avec Emmett. Je restai à nouveau avec Edward.

Je pouvais voir Newton, à un mètre, nous regarder, railleur. Je lui lançai un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un ricanement.

« Toujours avec la petite Swan, Cullen ? C'est si dur que ça de la sauter ? »

Je me raidis d'un coup, et fis les deux grandes enjambées qui me séparaient de lui pour attraper son verre - bière avec glaçons, mais il avait aucun goût en plus ! Je tirai la ceinture de son pantalon, cet idiot avait visiblement dû la desserrer après son dernier repas, et je vidai son verre sur son caleçon alors qu'il se mettait à hoqueter, éberlué.

Il se recula d'un coup, et je le fusillai du regard.

« Laisse tomber, Newton, toi et ton copain Crowley vous êtes gourés dans vos pronostics. On a baisé comme des bêtes hier, on est toujours ensemble, et on compte bien remettre ça dans l'heure, alors franchement va te faire foutre ok ? C'est pas parce que tu t'es dépucelé en baisant une poupée gonflable que tu dois te venger en nous insultant, Edward et moi ! »

Dire que j'étais hors de rage était faible. Je notai que quelques têtes s'étaient retournées vers nous, ricanant à voir Mike la bouche bée et les mains sur son entrejambe trempée. Je lui adressai un dernier regard de la tête aux pieds, et retournai aux côtés d'Edward, l'air de rien.

Un peu plus loin, je vis Emmett taper la paume de sa main dans celle de Jazz, et faire mine de s'essuyer une larme sur la joue.

« Mon petit bébé a tellement grandi, qu'il a remporté la guerre ! » fit-il d'une voix faussement aigue.

Muchu, dans Mulan. La référence me fit sourire alors qu'Alice et Rose applaudissaient, hilares.

Je me retournai vers Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il me regardait, figé, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se reprit, et me fit un petit sourire tendre et fier.

Je fondis devant lui, et enlaçai sa taille de mes bras.

« Tu vois, que ça valait pas le coup d'en faire tout un fromage de ce qu'ils m'avaient dit dans la cour de récré, l'autre matin, les deux abrutis. »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Ne compte pas porter la culotte. »

Je me rapprochai de lui, ma bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, nos souffles se mélangeant, et posai une main sur sa taille et l'autre à plat sur son torse, alors que je me relevais un peu sur la pointe de mes pieds.

« Pourquoi, cela blesserait ta virilité ? Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu en serais capable telle que je te connais.

- Hum… Faut bien que j'te défende, t'es si fragile ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il plissa les yeux et commença à me chatouiller. Je me tordis, hoquetant et essayant de lui échapper.

Évidemment, Emmett se pointa à ce moment là.

« Y a des hôtels pour ça bande de porcs !

- C'est du réchauffé ta vanne, Emmett, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- N'empêche que si vous copulez, évitez de le faire devant tout le monde… Quoique la crevette te fais p't'être pas tant crier que ça. » rit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Ouais, finalement, ça peut être discret avec lui. »

Je levai les yeux vers Edward.

« Vas-y, défends-toi tout seul puisque Monsieur est si viril !

- Il n'y a que ceux qui doutent de leur pouvoir de séduction qui devraient se défendre là. » fit Edward.

Il m'embrassa avec envie.

« C'est pas mon cas. Et entre nous, j'ai pas entendu Rose cette nuit. La panne à même pas 20 ans, ça craint, Emmett. »

Emmett éclata de rire.

« C'est qu'on n'était pas dans la chambre, Eddie. Un jour, j't'apprendrai que l'amour se fait pas qu'au lit… Enfin, si Bella te supporte assez longtemps pour ça ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en nous lançant un dernier clin d'œil.

Edward me regarda pensivement, puis me sourit d'un air suggestif.

« Ça peut se faire dans une limousine, fit-il en me collant contre lui.

- T'es au courant qu'elle a été louée avec chauffeur ? Finalement Emmett a raison, avec toi j'suis capable d'être muette, le taquinai-je.

- Je suis pas le genre de mec qui a besoin d'entendre sa copine s'égosiller pour lui prouver qu'elle a du plaisir. »

Ses mains se baladèrent un peu partout sur la soie de ma robe, et je lui renvoyai un sourire carnassier.

« T'as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

Il prit mes fesses en coupe, et me plaqua contre son bassin. Je souris en le découvrant tendu.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. » fit-il.

Je me retournai, et collai mes fesses à son érection, mutine. Puis je me détachai l'air de rien, et allai saluer Angela et Ben qui passaient à côté, riant silencieusement de l'état d'Edward.

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps d'en rire trop. Une fois mes deux amis éloignés, il revint à la charge, m'attrapant par la taille, et il m'entraîna vers les cuisines.

Nous traversâmes la pièce faiblement éclairée, pour passer par une autre petite porte au fond, et atterrir dans des toilettes réservées au personnel.

Edward me plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu n'as pas honte de m'exciter devant les autres ?

- Je devrais ? » Lui répondis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Son regard s'assombrit, et sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse, caressant la soie de ma robe ; lentement, il s'accroupit devant moi sans me lâcher des yeux, et attrapa l'ourlet de la robe, qu'il remonta en se relevant.

Il se pressa contre moi, et je gémis en me sentant à nouveau plaquée contre le carrelage froid. Sa main passa sous l'élastique de ma culotte, pressant ma fesse, et mon souffle se fit erratique.

« Tu as conscience que je pourrais juste te laisser là, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais alors ? Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

- Peut-être bien que je me donnerais le plaisir que tu me refuses. » suggérai-je.

Il se décrocha de moi, se reculant un peu pour me regarder de ses yeux sombres.

« Tu serais incapable de faire ça. »

Je haussai un sourcil, et son regard se fit plus intense.

« Eh bien montre-moi, siffla-t-il d'une voix si rauque que ma culotte s'humidifia instantanément.

- D'accord. » acceptai-je avec un sourire coquin. « Mais tu dois me faire la promesse de ne pas me toucher dans ce cas. Pas une fois. »

Il n'en serait jamais capable, hein ? J'étais en feu, et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui en moi. Je pariais gros, en lui demandant cette promesse, mais j'avais envie aussi de lui faire perdre un peu de sa suffisance.

Il ne répondit rien, et je haussai un sourcil en commençant à froisser lascivement ma robe sur mon ventre, appuyée contre le carrelage blanc qui commençait à se réchauffer sous ma peau brûlante.

« Alors Edward ? Soufflai-je.

- Laisse tomber. » fit-il en revenant me plaquer contre lui.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour approcher sa bouche de la mienne, mais il se déroba à la dernière seconde pour venir suçoter l'endroit où ma carotide pulsait.

« Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te donner du plaisir, ce soir, Bella… » grogna-t-il contre mon cou.

Je pressai d'une main son érection, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Ben magne-toi, parce que là, je vais me réduire en cendres. »

Sa main glissa jusqu'à ma culotte trempée, et passa en dessous. Je gémis en sentant ses doigts venir glisser contre ma fente humide.

Et la lumière des toilettes s'alluma.

« PUTAIN ! » hurla la voix d'Emmett.

Edward me lâcha, et je retombai sur mes pieds, arrangeant ma robe, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, alors qu'Emmett s'était retourné, et que Rose, derrière lui, s'était figée.

« Oh merde. » Paniquai-je en virant écarlate.

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« J'ai rien vu. Dîtes-moi que j'ai rien vu, par pitié. » fit Emmett. « Merde, vous foutiez quoi, là ?

- On tricotait, à ton avis ! Grognai-je.

- T'es rhabillée ?

- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, tu crois qu'on a envie de finir, après ça ? »

Il se retourna prudemment, ouvrant d'abord un œil, puis l'autre. Souffla.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous quatre, pendant lequel on aurait entendu une mouche voler… s'il y en avait eu. Mais il n'y avait même pas ça pour casser l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

« On s'en va. » fit soudain Edward en m'attrapant par le bras pour me tirer vers la sortie.

Bien, ça nous apprendrait à vouloir coucher ensemble dans le même bâtiment qu'Emmett et Rose tiens. Tu parles d'une expérience.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers la salle de balle, et au moment où nous y pénétrâmes, un faisceau de lumière vint nous éclairer.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » eut le temps de murmurer Edward avant que la voix du chanteur du groupe de musique ne nous éclaire sur notre situation.

« Et les voilà ! Les gagnants de la première édition du concours Reine et Roi du bal de Forks, Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen ! Oh oh, vu leur coiffure, on dirait qu'ils ont consommé leur couple sans attendre la remise des couronnes ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent, et je me figeai.

Quoi ? Une élection ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Jamais il n'y en avait eu à Forks !

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'analyser la situation, je me sentis entraînée par les mains de mes camarades, et je devinai qu'Edward, derrière, subissait le même sort.

On nous fit monter sur scène, et sans que je comprenne, nous nous retrouvâmes face à une Jessica furibonde tenant deux couronnes.

Les lèvres pincées, elle se dirigea vers moi pour m'en placer une sur le crâne de façon presque méprisante.

« Tu peux toujours faire ta fière. » murmura-t-elle. « T'es reine que parce que t'es avec Edward, sinon, c'est moi qui aurais gagné ! »

Je réalisai enfin ce que signifiait cette élection, et souris à pleine dents.

C'était un peu comme reconnaître enfin au grand jour ma relation avec Edward. Cette relation soulignée par une couronne.

Je me retournai vers mon cavalier, soudain gênée par l'attention des autres mais malgré tout heureuse à en crever ; tellement heureuse que ça devait se lire sur mon visage.

Et je me figeai.

Quand Jessica se recula après avoir couronné Edward, je pus voir sur son visage la gueule qu'il tirait.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et mon sourire heureux se figea en même temps que mon cœur.

Il _tirait la gueule_.

La colère m'atteignit, et je me retournai, descendant de scène.

« Eh, attendez, Isabella ! Le traditionnel slow des couronnés, fit le chanteur dans son micro.

- Dansez-le avec mon cavalier ! Moi, j'me tire ! »

Et je fendis la foule, arrachant ma couronne que je jetai dans les mains d'une Alice figée.

Je sortis de la salle de bal sous les regards effarés, et m'engouffrai dans un des taxis présents pour ramener les élèves trop bourrés, ou encore les filles désespérées comme moi.

Je donnai l'adresse de mon père au chauffeur, et m'appuyai contre la vitre, bras croisés, trop en colère pour être triste.

Au bout d'un moment, des phares vinrent éclairer la lunette arrière de mon taxi, et je me retournai. Un autre taxi nous suivait. Enfin, prenait le même bout de route que nous.

Tournait au même endroit que nous.

S'arrêtait juste devant la maison de mon père.

Putain, Edward en descendait. Ma colère flamba encore plus violemment, alors que je quittais le taxi en claquant la porte. Il avait été payé par le lycée et l'association des parents d'élèves, et même si j'avais eu l'envie de donner un pourboire, j'avais rien sur moi. Rien d'autre que cette putain de robe qui me grimait comme si je pouvais espérer jouer la petite amie de Cullen.

Je passai la porte de la maison de mon père, voulant la claquer, mais ne l'entendant pas se refermer. Évidemment, mon charmant cavalier avait dû la retenir.

« Vas-y ! Bella ! Bella mais attends-moi bon sang ! » cria Edward en entrant à ma suite, agacé.

Je me retournai violemment vers lui.

« T'attendre ? Non ! Va te faire foutre, c'est FINI, tu m'entends ? » Hurlai-je en réponse.

Il se referma sur lui-même.

« Évite les gestes théâtraux, personne ne te regarde à part moi. Fit-il.

- Casse-toi puisque mes gestes t'énervent ! »

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches en me toisant.

- Je te trouve plus que lunatique pour le coup. Je peux savoir pourquoi ce pétage de plomb ? »

Mes yeux l'incendièrent.

« Savoir ? Tu veux savoir ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Va servir tes sourires ultra bright et tes je t'aime par sms à une autre, moi, j'adhère plus ! »

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Alors c'est ça ton problème ? Une erreur de frappe ? Tu crois que j'en suis fier ? Ton prince charmant n'est pas parfait, je croyais que t'étais légèrement au courant, Bella !

- Une erreur de frappe ? » hurlai-je en retour. « Et moi je suis quoi au juste ? Une erreur de hameçonnage ? En effet, t'as du Prince charmant que la belle gueule, mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas pouvoir aller t'en servir pour une autre ! »

Il me fit un sourire amer.

« Ça t'arrange bien de dire ça.

- Moi ? Moi, ça m'arrange ? Oh, non, arrête ton char ! J'te rends ta précieuse liberté, va pleurer sur tes relations foireuses dans le lit d'une autre !

- Comme ça tu pourras te défouler sur ton pote à la réserve ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça !

- Non, j'dirais plutôt que comme ça j'me trouverai quelqu'un qui pensera un peu à sa partenaire, et pas qu'à sa queue !

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Il est où le rapport ? Tu voulais quoi ? La robe de princesse avec les accessoires I will always love you, la déclaration et le partie de jambes en l'air sur mon piano, ou mieux, dans mon baldaquin ?

- Non, à la base, je voulais juste un petit ami sincère, pas quelqu'un qui m'envoie un sms avec je t'aime, comme le ferait n'importe quel ado prépubère !

- Au moins j'ai eu un minimum de couilles pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et je constate que tu n'as eu aucune réaction, fit-il avec amertume et un brin de tristesse.

- Des couilles ? Par sms ? Et ce que tu avais sur le cœur ? Mais à d'autres ! Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, si j'en doutais j'en ai eu la preuve rien qu'à voir la gueule que t'as tiré tout à l'heure, alors franchement arrête les mensonges, c'est plus la peine. »

Le silence tomba, et Edward finit par m'adresser un sourire amer.

« C'était trop beau pour durer.

- Ouais. Pour une fois, on est d'accord. Va mentir à une autre connasse. Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

- Tu seras jalouse.

- Je serai peut-être jalouse, mais au moins je ne me ferai plus d'illusions ! Répliquai-je, la voix cassée.

- Et tu pourras jouer au docteur dans un tipi !

- Toujours mieux que d'être ta pute personnelle !

- Y a encore une heure, t'avais pas l'air contre !

- Y a encore une heure, je pensais qu'au moins ça ne te faisait pas chier de te montrer avec moi !

- Et c'est vrai que j'ai prouvé le contraire depuis !

- Exactement ! Alors barre-toi, maintenant ! C'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus en public que j'vais gentiment écarter les cuisses et te laisser me baiser dans les deux sens du terme !

- J'aime pas ta vulgarité.

- Mais tu ne M'AIMES PAS, MERDE ! Casse-toi !

- Si je t'aimais pas, j'resterais pas en face de toi en ce moment à te regarder te rendre ridicule ! »

Ses mots tombèrent comme un couperet, et je me fis soudain amère, refusant de croire une fois de plus ses reproches et ses faux sentiments.

Je me retournai, et commençai à retirer mes chaussures, soudain lasse.

« Si tu m'aimais, tu serais juste heureux qu'on soit ensemble… Mais comme on dit, hein, avec des si…" fis-je d'une voix froide.

Je l'entendis à peine s'approcher ; il me saisit par les hanches, me retourna, et je poussai un petit cri en levant la tête vers lui ; ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Il me colla contre lui, et m'embrassa passionnément.

« Avec des si, je te ferais beaucoup, beaucoup moins chiante. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Une de ses mains glissa durement de ma hanche à mes reins, et l'autre remonta emprisonner mon sein gauche, alors que sa bouche glissait le long de ma jugulaire, et mon souffle devint erratique alors que je sentais le désir envoyer des décharges vers mon sexe humide.

J'eus la présence d'esprit de me reculer avant de perdre complètement pied, et le regardai avec colère.

« Et moi, même avec des si, jamais je n'essaierais de te changer, parce que je t'aime tel que tu es depuis le début. Même quand tu m'ignorais. Même quand tu jouais avec moi. Même quand tu me détestais. Et même maintenant que tu n'essaies pas de cacher ton ennui ! »

Il se figea et me lança un regard brûlant, ou plutôt…

Non, incendiaire, pareil à une déflagration qui m'aurait consumée sur place. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une émotion que je ne lui avais jamais vue, plus forte encore que dans nos moments les plus intenses.

Il me reprit à nouveau contre moi, brutalement, mais je n'eus même pas l'idée de protester - son regard m'en empêcha.

« Depuis le début ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois sèche et bouleversée, une lueur de doute et de colère venant se mêler à son regard enflammé.

Je tournai la tête, refusant de le regarder plus longtemps, et essayai de fixer un point derrière lui.

Je parlai d'une voix plus calme mais amère.

« Et oui, j'ai de la constance vois-tu. Ou bien j'suis trop conne. Je suppose que tu préfères cette version. T'acceptes de me lâcher maintenant ? »

Il me serra encore plus contre lui en ancrant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Jamais je te lâcherai. »

Je tressaillis, alors que des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler de mes yeux, et je le frappai violemment sur le torse avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son épaule.

« T'es qu'un salaud ! Gémis-je contre lui.

- Et toi une putain d'emmerdeuse lunatique et susceptible. Tu dois sans doute être la femme de ma vie. » me répondit-il.

Je restai contre lui quelques secondes, puis finis par relever la tête en le fixant de mes grands yeux brillants.

« C'est ce qui te parait logique et raisonnable ? Ou il y a un minimum de sentiments derrière ça ?

- Il faut que tu comprennes que toi et moi ça n'a rien à voir avec Rose. C'est plus… passionnel. Je te trouverai toujours chiante et emmerdante par moments comme tu me trouveras con et asocial. Mais je veux être avec toi. Plus que tout. Reine ou pas. »

Il me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin, et quelque chose en moi lâcha. Je l'aimais. J'aurais été prête à tout pour lui. Oui, mais… Pour combien de temps ?

« Ouais, mais combien de temps ça durera, hein ? Quelques mois ? Un an ? La passion, c'est cool, mais je sais très bien qu'un jour ça ne me suffira plus. Désolée Edward.

- Et qui me dit que ça ne sera pas toi qui me laissera ? Personne ne le sait ! Tu pourrais voir demain quelqu'un qui te plairait plus ! Et tu resteras avec moi ?

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Sincèrement, tu crois que si ça pouvait arriver, je t'aurais pas déjà rayé de ma vie ? Tu vois, je ne m'amuse peut-être pas à balancer je t'aime par sms parce que tout le monde le fait, mais quand je le dis, c'est pour de vrai ! »

Je devins soudain lasse, et relâchai toute la tension de mon corps entre ses bras. Mon regard vogua au loin, et j'attendis, simplement, qu'il daigne me lâcher.

« Je ne dis pas je t'aime à quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. »

Je captai à nouveau son regard, vidée.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu as fait par sms alors, hein ?

- Une connerie. C'est pas la première fois. J'voyais pas ça… de cette façon. »

Je me focalisai à nouveau sur lui, me redressant légèrement.

« Ah bon ? Et tu le voyais comment, alors ?

- Un face à face pour commencer. De la sincérité et de la spontanéité. Une mélodie au piano, un sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux, un baiser, de la maladresse et un je t'aime dit avec les yeux ou la bouche. »

Mon cœur rata quelques battements, mes yeux ancrés aux siens sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

« Il y avait au moins la maladresse. » Soufflai-je.

Il me sourit en retour.

« Et le piano. »

J'échappai un petit rire sans joie.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il me serra dans ses bras, inclina sa tête vers mon cou et y déposa un baiser avant de se redresser pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il.

Je commençai à rire nerveusement, sous le choc.

_Tu deviens folle ma fille._

_Ta gueule ma conscience._

J'agrippai sa nuque, et le rapprochai de ma bouche, le regardant avec colère.

« Ok. Va te faire foutre, Cullen… Mais plus jamais sans moi. »

Je pris ses lèvres, les mordant avant de glisser ma langue entre elles, déjà à court de souffle mais incapable de me détacher de lui - après tout, étouffée dans ses bras, c'était une belle mort…

Il rit contre mes lèvres, et me rendit mon baiser, puis finit par se reculer en me lançant un regard intense.

« Bella ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui ?

- Où se trouve ton père ?

- Au lycée, en train de vérifier qu'il ne s'y passe pas de folies. » répondis-je avec un air mutin.

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Il est au mauvais endroit, pour ça. »

Je frémis, et il me saisit soudainement comme une jeune mariée ; me porta dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il me déposa sur mes pieds, à côté du lit ; et me fit me retourner lentement, sans me lâcher du regard.

Dos à lui, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon épaule ; je gémis quand ses lèvres - si douces, si chaudes - se posèrent sur ma peau offerte.

Je voulus me plaquer contre lui, mais il m'en empêcha de ses deux mains sur mes hanches.

« Ttt ttt ttt. » souffla-t-il contre mon épaule, sa langue caressant le creux de mon cou. « Ne sois pas pressée, mon amour.

- Pourquoi, tu as des projets pour moi ? » Murmurai-je, me délectant de la douceur de ses baisers.

Ses doigts voyagèrent du creux de mes hanches jusqu'à ma taille, puis sur mes côtes, et l'une s'égara en redescendant sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre venait jouer avec la minuscule fermeture de ma robe.

Il la fit glisser lentement, effleurant la peau qui se découvrait de son index froid, m'arrachant une série de frissons et de gémissements, et je plaquai mes fesses à son bassin, commençant à me frotter lascivement contre son entrejambe.

Il hoqueta, et me retourna pour venir me coucher sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, les siens reflétant désir, détermination, possessivité ; toutes ces émotions qui, à elles seules, pour peu qu'elles vivent dans son regard émeraude, auraient pu me faire mettre à genoux.

« Je t'aime. » fit-il.

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, et je gémis, glissant mes mains dans ses mèches cuivrées ; ses doigts caressaient mon corps, par-dessus la soie de ma robe. Le contact du vêtement ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir que j'avais pour lui ; cette boule qui grandissait dans mon ventre, cette chaleur qui me consumait, ce désir qui coulait entre mes cuisses. Je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de calmer les décharges dans mon sexe déjà ouvert pour lui, et dans ce mouvement j'effleurai son membre tendu.

Sa bouche me mordit l'épaule en réponse, et ses mains firent glisser ma robe le long de mon corps, lentement, sensuellement. Ma peau diaphane se révélait sous ses yeux noirs de désirs, et je frémis quand sa langue rejoignit mon soutien gorge.

Je me cambrai contre lui au moment où il aspira mon mamelon à travers le tissu, et il en profita pour me débarrasser complètement ma robe, laissant ses mains glisser sur l'extérieur de mes cuisses, puis sur mes genoux, et remonter en caressant l'intérieur sans toutefois se poser sur mon sexe palpitant - le seul endroit où elles auraient pu me soulager.

Mes doigts s'activèrent soudain ; il était hors de question que je ne me venge pas de cette manière qu'il avait de me consumer.

Ma jambe se glissa entre les siennes, frôlant son impressionnante érection, le déséquilibrant. J'en profitai pour le faire basculer sur le dos, et je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Moi, j'en ai des projets, pour toi. » Fis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je le sentis se durcir encore plus contre moi, et son regard me foudroya alors que je m'employais à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, en commençant, une fois n'était pas coutume, par le bas.

J'effleurai ses abdos, me léchant les lèvres, et frottant mon intimité contre son entrejambe - autant pour l'allumer que pour essayer de me calmer un peu.

Il se raidit, et ses mains vinrent écarter violemment les pans de sa chemise, arrachant les trois derniers boutons au passage. Il se redressa, rapprochant nos deux sexes séparés pas plusieurs couches de vêtements.

« J'ai envie de toi. » grognai-je contre son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. « D'une manière qui devrait être illégale. Je te veux en moi, je te veux autour de moi, et je suis prête à devenir ta chose si tant est qu'en échange tu me sois éternellement fidèle. »

Ses mains se déplaçaient le long de mon dos non plus avec douceur et légèreté, mais avec une envie et une force qui me faisaient sentir telle une poupée de chiffons dans ses bras ; il me modelait, me sculptait, faisait de mon corps son œuvre ; et, loin d'en être offusquée, je me fondais avec plaisir dans chacun de ses gestes.

J'attaquai sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure durement, glissant ma langue brutalement contre la sienne. Il grogna, et dans le même temps mes mains vinrent caresser l'endroit où nos entrejambes se frottaient, attisant nos deux désirs. J'ouvris sa ceinture, et il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer dans un même geste.

Son sexe se dressa contre moi, et je me léchai les lèvres avec désir en le regardant ; puis je vins le frôler sur toute sa longueur avant de caresser son gland humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Ses hanches se levèrent contre les miennes, et il serra les dents en fermant les yeux un court instant. J'en profitai pour me reculer d'un coup, et je me penchai jusqu'à prendre toute sa longueur dans ma bouche.

« Bella ! » cria-t-il avec rage et passion.

Je fis glisser ma langue le long de sa verge en ressortant son sexe de ma bouche, puis je glissai à nouveau autour de lui, mordillant sa peau tendue à l'extrême.

« Arrête ça ! » grogna-t-il en me regardant faire, les yeux couleur charbon.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, et revint titiller de mes lèvres et de ma langue son bout humide. Il frémit en moi, et se retira avant d'éjaculer.

Il se leva du lit, juste le temps d'attraper ma robe ; et revint se coucher sur moi, le regard déterminé et légèrement moqueur.

« Puisque tu en intenable, tu me forces à employer les grands moyens. »

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il me saisit les mains, et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Je voulus me débattre, par jeu, mais il était assis sur mes hanches. Il se servit de ma robe pour attacher mes poignets entre eux.

« Edward ! » glapis-je.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ma robe soit si longue ?

Il me sourit d'un air enflammé, et sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, traçant une ligne de feu jusqu'à ma clavicule, puis jusqu'à ma poitrine, alors qu'il finissait de me débarrasser de mon soutien-gorge.

Sa langue titilla mon mamelon un moment, pendant que sa main s'occupait de l'autre, et je me tordis sous lui, cherchant son contact contre mon sexe, des larmes de frustration aux yeux.

« Salaud. » gémis-je quand sa langue s'attarda sur mon nombril.

Il arracha ma culotte dans un bruit de tissu déchiré.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes… Non ? »

Sa bouche plongea sur mon intimité, et je hoquetai.

Sa langue glissa entre mes replis, et je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à saigner.

Ses dents attaquèrent mon petit paquet de nerfs, et mon cœur me fit l'effet d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

Et, enfin, trois de ses doigts pénétrèrent durement mon vagin, et je me contractai autour de lui en hurlant ma jouissance. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, et le goût de mon désir et de mon sang se mêlèrent sur nos deux langues.

Je mis quelques secondes à redescendre sur lui ; fier de lui, il me regarda avec une passion impossible à dissimuler, et me détacha de mes liens de fortune en caressant ma peau tremblante.

« Tu vois que je te fais crier.

- Fais pas le malin. » répliquai-je en donnant un coup de hanche pour m'empaler sur sa verge tendue.

Il ferma les yeux, ratant une inspiration, et ses deux mains, posées de chaque côté de ma tête, se crispèrent sur le drap. Il travailla sur sa respiration sifflante, se retenant sans doute de venir aussi rapidement en moi ; et, sans lui laisser de répit, je commençai à bouger les hanches.

Il plaça ses mains dessus, les immobilisant, et commença à me pénétrer à son propre rythme ; violent, profond. Mais lent.

Très lent.

Et ses yeux se rivaient aux miens, m'incendiant et me défiant.

Ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches, me marquant comme étant sienne.

Ses lèvres frémissaient des sons que j'étais la seule à avoir le droit d'entendre.

La jouissance m'emporta comme un torrent, et je me resserrai autour de sa verge, l'entraînant avec moi dans mon plaisir ; nous criâmes d'une même voix nos prénoms, et il s'effondra sur moi.

**oOo**

Impossible de savoir combien de temps nous restâmes couchés, enlacés ; j'étais contre lui, et j'étais bien.

Nous avions été prendre une douche quand nos jambes avaient pu supporter le poids de nos corps ; transformant cet instant de répit en amour dévastateur. Puis nous nous étions recouchés, sans plus oser toucher le corps de l'autre, physiquement épuisés mais encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour être fatigués.

Notre soirée ne pouvait se finir ainsi.

« On bouge ? » Me dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« On va sur la falaise ? » répondis-je.

Ses yeux brillèrent, et il hocha simplement la tête.

« Attends, je vais m'habiller chaudement.

- Tu crois en avoir besoin ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Toi et ton ego… » soupirai-je.

Il se leva derrière moi, et j'allai à ma penderie sortir un gros pull, un jean, des chaussettes, et une surveste en polaire de mon père.

Je m'habillai rapidement, sentant son souffle s'accélérer derrière moi ; j'étouffai un petit rire moqueur. Il s'habilla en vitesse aussi, et je lui lançai un pull de mon père, puisqu'il avait déchiré sa chemise.

Quand je me retournai, il était face au mur, appuyé de ses deux poings dessus - sans doute pour se contenir. Je m'approchai de lui.

« J'ai fini. » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Il se retourna brusquement et me plaqua contre lui.

« Pas moi. »

Il m'embrassa rudement ; puis m'éloigna, reprenant une respiration qu'il voulut contrôlée.

« Sortons de cette pièce, où je ne réponds plus de mes actes… »

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions appelé un taxi pour nous conduire au plus près du chemin qui menait à la falaise.

Il nous y déposa, et, ma main dans la sienne, Edward et moi montâmes jusqu'à l'endroit où, pour la première fois, nous nous étions unis.

Nous nous assîmes, moi entre ses genoux, et il me serra contre lui.

J'envoyai un message aux autres, ainsi qu'à Jake, pour leur dire où nous nous trouvions, et qu'ils nous rejoignent. Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent ; dans l'heure qui suivit.

D'abord les gars de la Push, et Leah. Puis Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jazz. Ils étaient venus avec la limousine, garée plus loin dans le chemin forestier.

Les Quileutes allumèrent un feu, mais ne repartirent pas sur leurs légendes. Les filles, qui ne s'étaient pas changées en sortant du bal, restèrent le plus près possible, y attirant leur copain respectif. Cela me permit au moins de rester un peu à l'écart avec Edward.

Le nez dans mes cheveux, il me serrait contre lui sans me lâcher une seconde. Et j'étais bien, quitte à être son objet… Non, décidément, je ne voulais pas être autre chose.

De toutes façons, nous n'en étions plus à essayer de définir ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Et quand les autres voulurent rentrer, vers six heures du matin, c'est avec naturel que je lui dis :

« Bon, l'arrogant de service, tu me lâches que je puisse me lever ? »

Et c'est sans s'en formaliser qu'il me répondit.

« C'est bon, la chieuse. T'as deux minutes non ? »

Je me retournai vers lui, l'embrassant en me frottant contre son entrejambe. Il grogna, et finit par se lever.

« Ça va être ta fête, fit-il à voix basse.

- Que de la gueule… » murmurai-je avec défi…

Après tout, notre couple était basé sur ça. Le conflit et le désir. Le plaisir et la lutte. Et si à vos yeux ce n'était pas l'idéal, en quoi cela pouvait nous importer ?

Tant que je serais à ses côtés, il pouvait être certain de n'avoir aucun moment de répit…

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

C'était la panique à la maison.

On avait été virés à une heure de l'après-midi tapantes par une Alice et une Rosalie qui s'étaient retroussées les manches, me laissant même pas le temps d'embrasser une dernière fois Bella.

On n'avait pas le droit d'approcher le périmètre de chez moi sous peine de nous retrouver sans cavalière ce soir.

Emmett avait tenté de passer par la fenêtre de la cuisine et s'était vu expulsé par sa sœur que je n'avais jamais vu hurler si fort.

Il avait alors essayé de convaincre Jasper pour qu'il « fasse diversion » afin que nous puissions voir les robes de nos copines respectives.

Parce que j'avoue que plus le temps passait, plus j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elles avaient préparé à Bella.

Hier soir, j'avais juste entendu des « elle sera parfaite » et des « si tu savais tout le temps qu'on a passé avec Rosalie à chercher tout dans les moindres détails pour qu'elle se rappelle de cette soirée toute sa vie. »

J'ai tenté, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, d'essayer d'en savoir plus à mon tour, la curiosité étant un fléau contagieux et Emmett commençait réellement à me taper sur le système en sautant partout. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un mixe de sa sœur et de Rose devant moi et c'était franchement pas beau à voir.

J'avais eu une bonne excuse ; j'avais fait exprès d'oublier mon costume à la maison. Elles étaient tellement accaparées avec leurs aller retours dans la chambre de Rose, la cuisine pour leur ravitaillement et la salle de bains, qu'elles n'y avaient même pas fait attention.

Sauf que Alice avait prévu le coup ; elle m'avait fait poireauter sur le seuil de la maison en claquant la porte avant de la fermer à clés pour m'empêcher de tenter toutes intrusions. Elle m'avait fusillé du regard quelques minutes plus tard en me mettant dans mes bras une housse de vêtement, un boxer, une paire de chaussettes, mes chaussures, ma cravate, ma trousse de toilette et avait même coincé une rose rouge entre mes dents avant de refermer une nouvelle fois la porte à clés.

Je tourne la tête depuis le salon de Jasper lorsque j'entends un claquement de porte assourdissant venir de chez moi et vois Alice courir dans ma direction. Elle va finir par casser les gonds si elle continue à fermer la porte de cette façon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvre brusquement celle du vestibule et nous regarde, complètement paniquée, Jasper et moi.

« Où est mon frère ? Nous demande-t-elle rapidement.

_ Euh, il est allé s'occuper de la limousine il y a une vingtaine de minutes avec ton père. » Répond Jazz, un peu hésitant.

Elle marmonne, visiblement pas satisfaite de la réponse.

« Il y a un problème ? Lui demande-t-il.

_ Je monte pas sur ta moto en jupe et il faut _absolument_ que j'aille chez moi récupérer ma voiture. Il faut que j'aille faire un saut au centre commercial. C'est affreux ! Catastrophique ! Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu !

_ Je t'emmène, si tu veux. » La coupé-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux de chat brillants soudain puis me regarde suspicieusement.

« T'as tes clés ? »

Merde. Elle m'a repéré.

« Non. » Marmonné-je.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, jette un regard à l'horloge murale.

« Dans 2 minutes 30 devant ta voiture. » Réplique-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Un claquement de porte plus tard, je me tourne vers Jasper en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il sourit.

« Elle se prépare mentalement à ce jour depuis qu'elle est entrée au collège. » Dit-il à la réponse silencieuse que je lui pose.

J'acquiesce doucement quand j'entends un nouveau claquement de porte.

« Je te conseille d'y aller. Apparemment, ça a duré moins de 2 minutes 30. » Me dit-il en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

Je sors de la maison d'un pas pressé et la vois me jeter un regard assassin en me tenant les clés de ma voiture.

« 2 minutes 30 ! Lui dis-je.

_ Moui… Enfin environ. Dépêche-toi et roule pas à 2 à l'heure, je dois être de retour avant une demie heure. » Répond-elle en montant dans l'habitacle.

Un jour, il faudra que je demande à Jasper comment il fait pour la supporter au quotidien.

**oOo**

Une heure et demie et un passage à la poste plus tard - j'avais demandé à ma mère de me trouver l'appareil photo pour Jasper - je suis de retour à mon… QG.

« T'étais où ? Me demande Emmett dès que je franchis le seuil de la maison.

_ Faire un tour, Maman. » Réponds-je sarcastiquement.

Jasper retient un rire alors que le colosse marmonne.

« T'as pas trouvé une interstice du quartier interdit sans nous l'avoir dit, j'espère ?

_ Il vient d'arriver. Marmonne Jasper.

_ On sait jamais… Et c'est quoi que t'as dans les mains, là ?

_ T'es du FBI ? Grogné-je en posant le paquet sur la table.

_ Mais c'est qu'il est devenu comique depuis qu'il fait des mamours à Bella…

_ Laisse-le tranquille. Marmonne à nouveau Jasper en regardant tout de même avec curiosité le paquet posé non loin de lui.

_ Tu peux l'ouvrir. »

Il me regarde en haussant des sourcils.

« C'est pour toi. Rajouté-je un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Pour moi ? Répète-t-il en tirant le paquet à lui avec un rictus.

_ La masturbation, ça rend sourd, fais gaffe. Lui dit Emmett en se rapprochant à son tour.

_ Tu diras ça à ta sœur, alors. » Répondit-il en arrachant le papier kraft.

J'éclate d'un rire moqueur alors que le brun grogne à ses côtés.

« T'es malade… Souffle-t-il en sortant l'appareil photo numérique de l'emballage.

_ C'est une déclaration d'amour ? Demande Emmett tandis que Jasper sort doucement l'appareil de sa boite.

_ Un dessous de table. Marmonné-je.

_ Non, je peux pas. Me dit Jazz en reposant l'appareil.

_ Mais si.

_ J'ai besoin d'un nouveau PC portable si on peut passer commande. »

Jasper lance un regard noir au colosse.

« Non, mais… Commence-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_ Écoute, tu le prends ou je le casse.

_ C'est un Olympus E-620 ! Ça ne se casse pas !

_ Eh bien on va dire… Joyeux Noël pour les 10 ans à venir ! »

Il éclate de rire en reportant son attention sur l'appareil.

« Ça marche. A charge de revanche. »

J'esquisse un rictus et me détourne.

Franchement, je lui devais bien ça…

« Tu vas pouvoir immortaliser le bal. Lui dis-je.

_ Et comment !

_ D'ailleurs, en parlant de bal, il faudrait peut-être s'activer… Il nous reste deux heures, là. Nous dit Emmett en regardant rapidement son portable.

_ On passe en premier avec Edward. Lui répond Jasper en détournant son attention de l'appareil photo.

_ Eh ! Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on n'aura plus d'eau chaude si on passe après toi, voilà pourquoi. Edward, vas-y… Je vais regarder d'un peu plus près mon nouvel appareil. »

**oOo**

Après m'être rapidement douché et passé près d'une demie heure à m'habiller, je me bagarre avec le nœud de ma cravate devant le miroir mural du rez-de-chaussée. Pourquoi ma mère ou Rose ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'elles ?

« Attends… Je vais t'aider. »

Je me retourne pour voir la mère de Jasper arriver vers moi de la cuisine.

« J'y suis jamais arrivé… Marmonné-je en lui tendant ma cravate.

_ Jasper non plus. C'est pour ça que je suis là, c'est la tâche que m'a confiée Alice. » Répond-elle en souriant.

Ah ouais… Elle aura tout prévu du début à la fin.

« Nerveux ? Me demande-t-elle en terminant le nœud coulant.

_ J'aime pas danser.

_ C'est au bal de fin d'année que j'ai rencontré le père de Jasper. Même si celui-là n'est pas celui de fin d'étude, il compte aussi. »

Je déglutis mais ne réponds pas, pensant à la tête que fera Bella en voyant que je ne vais pas la chercher au pied de l'escalier de chez moi. Mais une demie heure avant tout le monde, je n'ai pas le choix.

La mère de Jasper lisse une dernière fois les épaulettes qu'Alice a retouché hier soir une dernière fois et me sourit.

« Tu es très beau. Ta cavalière a beaucoup de chance. » Me dit-elle.

J'esquisse un rictus et me détourne.

Je regarde l'heure : il va falloir que je parte.

« Je dois y aller. Vous pouvez dire aux deux demoiselles là haut qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas et que je suis parti au lycée ? »

Elle me regarde, surprise.

« Tu reviendras ?

_ Je fais l'ouverture… Marmonné-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

_ Oh… » Sourit-elle.

Un mal pour un bien, c'est ce que je me répète.

Je la salue d'un signe de tête et sors dans la fin de journée froide en observant les fenêtres allumées du premier étage de chez moi avec un pincement au cœur. Je monte dans ma voiture et sors mon portable, en espérant qu'elle le verra avant de descendre les escaliers.

« _Désolé de ne pas être là quand tu descendras l'escalier. Je serai au lycée, je dois voir mon prof de Littérature. Je t'aime. E. »_

J'envoie le message lorsque je me rends compte des derniers mots que je lui ai écrits. Merde !

Mon cœur ratte un battement alors que je me traite de tous les noms. Mais quel con, c'est pas vrai !

Première boulette de la soirée.

Deuxième, si on compte le fait qu'elle va venir au bal toute seule.

Je serre des dents en mettant le contact.

Il est trop tard pour reculer. En espérant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas.

**oOo**

« Mr Cullen ! Nous parlions justement de vous ! »

Je jette un vague regard au personnel qui installe

les dernières chaises autour de tables rondes entourées de petits sapins de Noël, aux personnes qui installent le filet au dessus du terrain de basket qui va nous servir de piste de danse où se trouvent des ballons rouges, blancs et argentés, l'estrade à la place des gradins où trône le vieux piano de la salle de musique dépoussiéré, le DJ qui installe ses platines…

Pour un petit lycée, je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent pas si mal. Alice et Rose vont être enchantées.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter, et je me tourne vers mon prof de Littérature qui me regarde avec un grand sourire, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans une robe de soirée assez démodée, rouge à paillettes derrière lui qui me sourit également.

« Vous connaissez Mrs Ledger, notre aimable principale. » Me dit-il en me présentant. « Miranda, laissez-moi vous présenter notre petit virtuose qui, paraît-il, fait des merveilles avec un piano.

_ Enchantée. Me dit-elle avec un signe de tête.

_ De même. Marmonné-je, mal à l'aise.

_ Vous êtes pile à l'heure. J'aime les gens ponctuels, c'est une qualité si rare de nos jours. J'espère qu'on s'est bien occupé de votre instrument, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on le traite avec le plus grand soin.

_ Je vais voir ça.

_ Et j'espère que votre cavalière ne vous en veut pas trop pour votre généreuse proposition. » Rajoute-t-il.

Mon estomac se tord un peu et je regard discrètement mon portable pour voir si Bella ne m'a pas répondu à tout hasard. Rien.

« Mr Berty ! »

Mon prof se retourne vers un membre du personnel qui le hèle depuis l'autre du gymnase et il s'excuse rapidement avant de trottiner jusqu'à lui.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser jusqu'à l'estrade et vérifier le piano.

Je m'assois sur le tabouret et teste les gammes quand mon portable vibre, m'arrachant un haut le cœur.

« _Tu nous as faussés compagnie ? J._ »

J'esquisse un rictus, un peu déçu mais en même temps soulagé.

« _Elle va m'en vouloir à mort. Et je parle même pas d'Alice et Rosalie._ »

« _T'inquiètes, je lui dirai. Et le cadeau qu'elle va avoir… Presque aussi beau que le mien. »_

Le cadeau qu'elle va avoir n'effacera pas la tristesse et la déception qu'elle va ressentir en voyant que je manque à l'appel si elle ne regarde pas son portable. Parce qu'avec Alice et Rose, je doute qu'elle en aie le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica, sa copine, Crowley et Newton débarquent en regardant la salle autour d'eux d'un œil critique.

Mr Berty se précipite à leur rencontre et serre la main de la blonde, dans sa robe bustier bleu nuit de princesse. Elle lui fait un grand sourire mielleux et acquiesce avec enthousiasme en reportant son attention sur le gymnase. Puis ses yeux croisent les miens et je la vois dire quelque chose à mon prof de Littérature avant de se diriger vers moi.

Merde, ça faisait longtemps.

« Edward. » Minaude-t-elle. « Quel plaisir. Il paraît que tu vas nous jouer quelque chose.

_ Hmm…

_ C'est Bella qui va être contente. Vous sortez ensemble, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est vrai ?

_ Hmm… »

Elle éclate de rire comme si elle venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de l'année.

« Cache ta joie.

_ Que veux-tu que je te réponde d'autre ?

_ Alors c'est vrai…

_ Tu le verras dans la soirée.

_ En tout cas, elle n'est pas là. » Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se soit éclipsée aux toilettes pour se repoudrer, c'est vraiment pas son genre. »

Je soupire, me détourne du piano.

J'ai pas trop envie de jouer pour « elle seule ».

Un silence s'installe durant le quel elle joue avec le satin de sa robe, me regardant en alternance avec le piano quand sa copine la hèle un peu plus loin. Elle soupire de déception et descend en souplesse de l'estrade.

Je regard d'un œil morne les premiers arrivants affluer, observant la salle autour d'eux, cherchant des connaissances.

Mr Berty traverse la salle au pas de course jusqu'aux platines du DJ et quelques secondes plus tard, une musique d'ambiance commence à résonner des grandes baffles installées un peu partout.

Ça y est.

On y est.

Le bal de Noël.

Ma première véritable sortie avec Bella en partie ratée.

Je me lève du tabouret en mousse un peu mangé aux mites et décide d'aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de prendre l'air.

En sortant, je croise Angela Weber et son copain et mon estomac se tord un peu.

Elle me fait un vague signe de tête que je lui rends.

Il se passe plusieurs minutes ; puis, dans le noir, cinq silhouettes.

Je les reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Emmett et sa carrure imposante. Rosalie et son corps qu'à une époque, je connaissais par cœur. Alice, qui est la première à m'apercevoir. Jasper, qui m'adresse un sourire encourageant.

Et _elle_.

Elle, qui approche timide et gênée. Qui me fend le cœur au moment où elle marque une pause hésitante. Qui le fait rebattre quand elle vient déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser plus léger que les ailes d'un papillon.

Les autres rentrent, et elle veut les suivre. Moi, je ne le veux pas. Je veux profiter d'elle. Encore un peu. Parce que je sais que dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir la laisser pour monter sur la scène ; et si ce n'était pas pour elle, je sais que je ne le ferais pas. Que je me défilerais, et que je l'enlèverais. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je la veux pour moi seul.

Je la retiens dans mes bras.

Et je m'excuse dans un souffle.

_ De quoi ? » Demande-t-elle distraitement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment. De mon message. D'être là. De bientôt devoir la laisser à nouveau. D'être exclusif.

« Ah. D'être arrivé en avance. C'est pas grave. » souffle-t-elle.

Oh, Bella… Pas seulement…

Nous parlons doucement, et elle m'avoue avoir froid. Une vague de chaleur se propage en moi alors que je lui ouvre mon blaser ; elle vient se coller tout contre moi, contre mon cœur qui bat uniquement pour elle.

Il me faut faire un véritable effort pour ne pas la kidnapper.

Sauf qu'à un moment, ma propre chaleur ne nous suffit plus, et elle m'entraîne au sein de la fête ; là où ni elle ni moi ne sommes à notre place, mais pourtant, où j'aime la désigner comme étant mienne.

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de lui glisser à l'oreille à quel point je la trouve belle. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, ce soir ; mais je sas aussi qu'elle n'en a pas conscience.

Elle frissonne et rougit. Une flamme brûle en moi, et je me retiens de l'entraîner à l'écart pour lui faire comprendre à quel point j'ai envie d'elle.

« Mouais… Tu me fais relativement honneur aussi. » plaisante-t-elle, mutine.

Ma main presse la sienne, alors qu'un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Je voulais encore une fois m'excuser… pour… le message. » fais-je soudain.

Son visage change d'expression, et je me maudis d'avoir lâché ça ainsi.

« Y a pas de mal.

_ C'était pas quelque chose à faire. Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça…

_ T'es juste pas obligé de me parler de sentiments que tu n'éprouves pas réellement. Je prends notre relation telle qu'elle est. » répond-elle soudain.

La surprise m'envahit, ainsi qu'une certaine forme de colère et…

Merde, elle ne veut donc pas comprendre ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie par « sentiments que je n'éprouve pas » ? Est-elle donc si aveugle ? Suis-je donc si illisible ?

Une tape sur mon épaule me tire de mes réflexions.

« Allez, vous la reverrez plus tard, Cullen. On n'attend plus que vous. »

Je me retourne ; c'est mon prof de musique. Je la regarde une dernière fois, mais à cet instant, je suis incapable de parler.

Alors je m'en vais. Je rejoins le piano, ce cadeau que je lui fais pour lui prouver - d'une manière de plus -, qu'elle est l'unique à faire battre mon cœur.

Le stress m'envahit alors que mon professeur m'introduit ; mes mains sont moites, et je suis bien incapable de détacher mes yeux des touches noires et ivoires.

Puis le vide se fit dans ma tête, mais pas dans mon cœur. Mes mains retransmettent cette mélodie qu'elle m'a inspirée, et Dieu sait qu'à cet instant, tout ce qui est moi lui appartient.

Dieu le sait, oui… Mais elle ?

La dernière note vibre longtemps sous mes doigts ; et je finis par me lever, et saluer trop rapidement et maladroitement le public. Je voudrai le regarder, encore et encore. La dévorer des yeux. Mais je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle. La donner en spectacle. Livrer notre couple en pâture à nos camarades avides de commérages.

Alors je disparais. Je vais m'isoler dans un coin déserté, juste le temps de me calmer ; j'aimerais qu'elle me rejoigne, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent pour la bienséance. Je vibre, je tremble ; j'ai mis toute mon âme dans ma musique, je lui ai livré tous mes sentiments, tout ce que je suis. Les dés sont jetés, et ça me fait peur.

Je suis terrifié.

Et elle apparaît.

Je la dévore des yeux.

Elle me complimente, visiblement troublée.

Je détourne le regard, car je ne sais pas si c'est par politesse ou vérité qu'elle me dit aimer ce que j'ai joué.

Elle veut me laisser seul. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai besoin d'elle, et je la retiens.

Ça me semble si normal.

J'ai peur. Je veux savoir si elle a vraiment aimé.

Et sa réponse me brûle le cœur.

Et sa tentative de me détendre m'amène presque les larmes aux yeux.

_Je l'aime…_

Et je finis par tout gâcher. À moins que ce ne soit elle. Comment savoir ?

_ Et ça te suffit pas ? Après le « je t'aime » par texto, le piano, tu veux la demande en mariage en plein milieu des cuisines ? » lâché-je.

Elle se raidit.

Elle doit avoir l'impression que je me moque sèchement d'elle.

Il y a un peu de ça. C'est ma réaction en réponse à ses doutes quant à la véracité de mes sentiments.

Elle se renferme. Elle veut rejoindre les autres.

Et, égal à elle, je me refroidis.

Les autres me parlent ; parlent entre eux. Ils sont heureux. Ils s'amusent dans ce bal.

Moi pas. Maintenant que j'ai offert en pâture mon cœur à Bella, et qu'elle n'a pas su le voir, j'ai juste envie de partir.

Jusqu'à ce que Newton ouvre sa gueule ; et que je voie ma Bella sortir ses griffes et se venger de tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire sur moi - sur nous.

Je réprime un grognement quand je comprends qu'il a insinué que je pouvais ne voir Bella que comme un coup à tirer.

J'ai envie de le tuer quand je pense au fait que, finalement, à une époque, ce fut le cas.

Mais je vois Bella ne pas se démonter, et lui faire regretter ses paroles ; et ma colère se transforme en tendresse, et ma culpabilité se change en fierté.

_Elle me fait confiance._

Je la regarde revenir vers moi, et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la taquiner.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard se fasse plus sombre, et qu'elle vienne répondre à mes avances.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Tout de suite. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'assouvir ce besoin.

Je l'entraîne dans des toilettes ; et elle s'offre à moi, le regard empli de désir et de défi.

Je la veux.

Je la déshabille lentement, comme si j'ouvrais un papier cadeau ; le bruissement de la soie contre sa peau me rend fou, et je me retiens à grand peine de déchirer sa robe émeraude - Alice me tuerait.

Elle me défie encore, se caresse le ventre quand j'essaie de la faire languir.

Et j'aurais aimé voir si elle était réellement capable de se toucher devant moi ; mais elle me demande en échange de ne pas poser autre chose que mes yeux sur elle, et ça, je sais que je serai incapable de le faire plus de trente secondes d'affilée.

« Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te donner du plaisir, ce soir, Bella… »

J'aimerais commencer maintenant à la faire gémir contre moi, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Et Emmett nous interrompt.

La frustration m'envahit comme un incendie alors que nous nous stoppons tous ; et c'est là que je comprends à quel point j'ai pu me tromper en pensant un jour que Rose était la femme de ma vie.

Parce que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer Emmett qu'en cet instant où il interrompt innocemment mon moment avec Bella, même quand il m'avait ravi Rose.

Je tire Bella vers la salle de bal avant de mettre mes désirs à exécution. Bella doit être aussi frustrée que moi, mais je doute que tuer son ami devant ses yeux m'autoriserait à finir ce que nous venions de commencer.

Et là, c'est l'horreur.

À ma colère de ne pas avoir été compris par celle que j'aime, à ma frustration d'avoir été interrompu, se surajoute les acclamations d'une foule de lycéens.

Une lumière qui se dirige vers nous.

Des bras qui nous poussent vers l'estrade.

Et, avant que j'aie pu comprendre, un titre de Reine et Roi du bal, une couronne, et des applaudissements.

Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

Ça me dégoûte.

Et quand Bella se retourne vers moi avec un sourire heureux, le temps se fige ; puis elle pâlit, et elle se retourne soudain.

Elle s'enfuit.

Et je me maudis.

Elle est en colère. Ça, c'est gérable.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle est triste, aussi. J'ai eu le temps de le voir dans ses prunelles dévastées.

Jessica se dit prête à remplacer ma cavalière en cavale, mais je la repousse.

Je cours à l'extérieur, et je vois le taxi démarrer ; je sais qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir pu en emprunter un à cette heure peu avancée de la soirée. Alors je monte dans un autre, et, me retenant de lui indiquer de suivre son collègue comme dans un mauvais film américain, je lui donne l'adresse de Bella.

Il ne tarde pas à rattraper l'autre taxi. Et mon cœur se remplit de colère et de rancœur.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle interprète tout mal ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle fuie en permanence avant que je ne puisse m'expliquer ?

Nous sortons presque en même temps des taxis, et je sais que les chauffeurs doivent se demander quel jeu on joue. Je n'ai pas le temps de les fusiller du regard pour les convaincre de se barrer. Je retiens la porte que ma mule de copine cherche à me claquer au nez, et je rentre dans sa maison, désirant tout autant la tuer que lui faire l'amour jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Elle est là, dans l'entrée.

Et une nouvelle dispute démarre. Violente, plus qu'à notre habitude. Elle me crie qu'elle ne veut plus de moi ; mais croit-elle vraiment que je vais la laisser tomber ?

Je m'énerve contre elle, et je ramène Jacob dans la conversation. Ça me fait du bien. J'extériorise à la fois ma rage et ma jalousie ; et ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux emmêlés, son corps tendu… Seigneur, j'ai envie d'elle.

Il y a un silence. Elle devient froide. Je ne le veux pas.

Je la plaque contre moi, et je l'embrasse passionnément. Presque amèrement.

Elle se recule. Et ses mots fendent l'air surchargé de tension sexuelle et de colère.

« Et moi, même avec des si, jamais je n'essaierais de te changer, parce que je t'aime tel que tu es depuis le début. Même quand tu m'ignorais. Même quand tu jouais avec moi. Même quand tu me détestais. Et même maintenant que tu n'essaies pas de cacher ton ennui ! »

Mon cœur me fait l'effet de s'arrêter.

Je darde sur elle un regard brûlant ; et soudain, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Plus aucun bruit. Plus rien ne nous environne.

Il n'y a qu'elle, et la réalisation de la portée de ce qu'elle dit.

« Depuis le début ? »

Ma voix manque de me lâcher. Mes muscles se crispent, mon corps frémit entier.

_Elle t'aimait avant même que tu ne la voies réellement…_

« Et oui, j'ai de la constance vois-tu. Ou bien j'suis trop conne. Je suppose que tu préfères cette version. T'acceptes de me lâcher maintenant ? »

Elle est amère, et je la serre encore plus contre moi.

« Jamais je te lâcherai. »

Je grogne.

_Plutôt crever._

Elle m'aime. Et je suis enfin heureux. Même si j'ignorais encore quelques minutes auparavant que la bonheur pouvait être teinté de colère et de frustration.

Elle n'a pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de lui faire à cet instant précis. Elle n'a pas idée du fait que je serais presque prêt à la broyer entre mes bras dans l'espoir de nous fusionner. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle vient de signer pour une éternité à mes côtés.

Avant de laisser libre cours à ma passion, je dois régler quelque chose. La rassurer sur une dernier point.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après un dialogue de sourds, je finis par lui dire les trois mots qui me brûlent tant depuis quelques temps.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle rit, nerveuse. Agrippe ma nuque comme si elle a peur que je ne disparaisse.

« Ok. Va te faire foutre, Cullen… Mais plus jamais sans moi. »

_Deal._

**oOo**

J'avais tenu à vénérer son corps. À la pénétrer avec toute la force de mon amour. Et quand elle avait joui en criant mon prénom, j'avais su que j'avais gagné. Je l'avais gagnée, _elle_.

Et ma peau frémissait de froid dès qu'elle n'était plus en contact avec la sienne. Mes bras n'étaient plus capables de ne pas s'enrouler autour de sa taille ou de ses hanches. Je l'avais marquée, mais je n'en avais pas honte. Je voulais qu'elle sache que personne ne serait capable de lui offrir tous les sentiments que je portais pour elle.

Nous sommes sous la douche, et je savonne son corps ; laissant glisser ses mains sur sa peau humide, lavant la sueur qui la couvrait, traçant encore des lignes de feu sur sa peau - je ne veux pas effacer les traces invisibles de mon passage sur elle. Elle gémit doucement, et la tendresse m'envahit alors qu'elle caresse mon dos.

Mes doigts glissent sur sa peau mouillée, et je la dessine pour ancrer dans ma mémoire les moindres détails de son corps offert ; j'aime la sentir frémir sous moi, je veux la connaître par cœur. Je la connais déjà. Et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, même avec toute la meilleure volonté possible. Mes mains sont faites pour dessiner ses courbes, et je sais que même si je renaissais dans une autre vie, je caresserais encore son corps dans mon imagination. Même séparé d'elle.

Je me sens à peine glisser en elle. C'est devenu tellement naturel ; j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Je _suis_ chez moi.

Nous nous menons mutuellement au plaisir, et cette fois, c'est doux. Si doux que je manque de pleurer quand nous jouissons ensemble.

Quand elle me regarde, ses yeux brillent avec la même force que les miens. Et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Alors je le fais.

Ma langue glisse dans sa bouche, et fait l'amour à la sienne. Doucement, passionnément.

Nous nous séchons, et retournons nous coucher un peu. Juste de quoi reposer nos corps endoloris. La soirée n'est pas finie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons sur la falaise.

Là où tout a commencé sans que je ne le sache vraiment.

En quittant la ville où j'ai grandi, j'en ai voulu à mes parents. J'ai décrété que jamais je ne tolérerais d'autre ami, et que Rosalie resterait l'unique amour de ma vie.

Je pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi con.

En fait, je suis juste heureux de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse…

* * *

_**Note d'Effexor :**_

Et voilà !

Cette fois, c'est la fin. De la fiction, hein, pas de ce couple difficile...

Ainsi s'achève le fruit de notre toute première collaboration avec Mushroom... Pas la dernière, ceci dit, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple entente pour mettre en forme le rêve de l'une de nous deux s'est transformé en amitié puis en véritable complicité... Je ne pense pas que ma copaire de mains me contredirait si elle pouvait lire ça !

Nous serions ravies que vous nous donniez maintenant votre avis sur cette fic, notre collaboration, absolument tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et par le coeur... Il s'agissait là d'une toute première expérience et toute critique ou tout commentaire est bon à prendre, si court soit-il...

Nous vous disons au revoir pour cette fic, et à bientôt pour les deux autres que nous co-écrivons !

Merci de nous avoir suivies jusque là !


End file.
